


[Vietnamese translation] The Anatomy of a Fall

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Series: [Vietnamese translation] ghostverse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fic Dịch, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 145,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Kết Cấu của một Cú Ngã  Một sự kết hợp đầy tội lỗi của một high school AU và một câu truyện ma. Cuộc đời của Gerard biến đổi một cách kì lạ khi gia đình của cậu chuyển tới một thị trấn nhỏ ở Vermont và cậu khám phá ra rằng những người dân ở đây không hẳn như cậu đã nghĩ. Đồng thời bao gồm: những cuộc đi dạo trong rừng không mong đợi, giết người, thầm thương trộm nhớ, cách đối xử sai trái đối với một hiện trường tội ác, một số lớn các câu chơi chữ liên quan tới xương, đám bắt nạt trong trường trung học, và một cây bụi có phạm vi ngắn tên Ferdinand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Anatomy of a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155168) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Đầu tiên, bạn tác giả có để một cái "blanket permission" trên trang profile của bạn ấy cho phép mọi người dịch tác phẩm của bạn ấy với điều kiện là phải để link đến tác phẩm gốc, và mình đã làm thế ở phía trên đây, nếu bạn muốn đọc bản gốc (tiếng Anh), hãy nhấn vào link trên.
> 
> Thứ hai, một vài cảnh báo (mình dịch thẳng từ cảnh báo của tác giả): tác phẩm này có chứa một số cảnh bạo lực, kì thị đồng tính, cái chết của nhân vật chính (dù nhân vật vẫn còn đó--nhưng có rất nhiều chi tiết nói về cái chết và chết đi, nên hãy lưu ý). Tác phẩm cũng có một vài cảnh làm tình siêu nhiên khá dữ dội, nhưng không có quan hệ với xác chết gì hết. Chỉ ghi vậy cho mọi người biết, phòng khi mọi người đang lo lắng. KHÔNG CÓ QUAN HỆ VỚI XÁC CHẾT. Và có thể tranh luận được là có một khoảng cách tuổi tác khá lớn giữa hai nhân vật chính.
> 
> Thứ ba, các bức vẽ trong bản dịch này mình lấy từ trong truyện gốc, với tên ở bên dưới để công nhận các tác giả. Các bạn có thể tìm fanmix và fanart thêm nữa ở [Livejournal](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/41235.html) của tác giả truyện gốc. Có podfic của bạn klb đọc tiếng Anh, bạn có thể tìm thấy ở [đây](http://archiveofourown.org/works/648271).
> 
> Và cuối cùng, cảm ơn bạn Uosa xinh gái đã dành thời gian của bạn ấy để giúp mình beta cả bản dịch này, mọi tình yêu xin gửi đến bạn ấy.
> 
> Mong các bạn sẽ thưởng thức bản dịch này, và nếu bạn tìm thấy bất cứ lỗi chính tả hay bất cứ sai lầm nào trong bản dịch, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :)

 

bản vẽ bởi apocalypse_me

***

"Cái gì?" Gerard bực dọc nói, gục người trên chiếc bàn bếp và rên một tiếng. "Chết tiệt ... thật hả trời?"

Bây giờ vẫn còn quá sớm, bầu trời chỉ vừa mới lấp ló một ít tia sáng. Mẹ và em trai cậu đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi, thậm chí là đã uống xong cà phê. Thật không công bằng chút nào. Gerard bị kéo ra khỏi giường, trên người vẫn còn mặc đồ ngủ, vẫn chưa uống được cốc cà phê nào cả. Cậu còn không thể phản đối yêu cầu của mẹ mình theo một cách dữ dội, đầy lí lẽ mà cậu cảm thấy là rất cần thiết. Mikey nhướng một bên lông mày nhìn cậu sau đó lại uống thêm một ngụm cà phê. Mẹ cậu đang tựa người vào bồn rửa trong bếp, tay xoa thái dương của mình.

"Chỉ cách có vài dãy nhà thôi mà, Gerard. Đừng có kêu than mãi, ta không có thời gian đâu." Bà kiểm tra đồng hồ của mình một lần nữa rồi nói. "Mày chỉ cần đi bộ vài dãy nhà thôi mà, nó không giết chết mày được đâu."

"Nó có thể đó!" Gerard nói nghiêm túc với cái mặt bàn. Cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi cà phê, nhưng nó ở quá xa. Cậu rên rỉ than thở.

"Được rồi, để mẹ nói cho mày rõ. Mày có thể đi bộ vài dãy nhà tới trường lúc 8 giờ sáng, hoặc là mày phải thức dậy sớm hơn 2 tiếng mỗi ngày và ngồi đợi trong bãi giữ xe cho đến khi trường mở cửa. Mày chọn đi."

Gerard ầm ừ trả lời mẹ một tiếng, bà gật đầu xem như đã quyết định luôn lựa chọn cho cậu. Cậu muốn chọn lại, nhưng mẹ cậu đã mặc áo khoác và đổ thêm cà phê vào bình cách nhiệt để mang theo. Bà quay sang hỏi Mikey xem nó đã mang theo đủ mọi thứ chưa, túi ngủ qua đêm, giày và cả Ipod của nó nữa.

Mikey đang giấu mặt mình đằng sau cốc cà phê, nhưng Gerard biết rõ nó đang cười đểu cậu. Gerard nhăn mặt rủa nó một trận, tất nhiên chỉ là đùa giỡn thôi sau đó kéo người đứng dậy đi đến ấm cà phê. Gerard ghét trường trung học, điều tệ hơn cả trường trung học nữa đó chính là bắt đầu năm cuối trung học khi trường đã khai giảng được 4 tuần, và còn phải  _ đi bộ _ tới đó. Cậu ở thị trấn này chưa tới một ngày mà đã ghét nó rồi.

Họ tới Glen Fell, Vermont khá trễ vào chiều hôm qua khi mà mặt trời màu cam dần ẩn mình bên dưới đồi núi và bắt đầu trải bóng trên các con phố. Thị trấn cách đường cao tốc 45 phút, kèm theo một mê cung đường hai làn mà khiến cho họ phải vòng lại đến ba lần. Mẹ cậu ngày càng bực bội. Gerard nheo mắt nhìn tấm bản đồ in ra từ Google Maps và đưa cho bà lời khuyên hữu ích.

Theo kế hoạch là sẽ chuyển đến nhà mới vào sáng Thứ Bảy và có cả cuối tuần để làm quen với chổ ở mới. Cuối cùng lại đổ vỡ hoàn toàn vì khá nhiều lý do khác nhau, nhưng chủ yếu là vì mẹ cậu cứ ngỡ rằng chắc hẳn Mikey và Gerard sẽ làm mọi thứ trừ việc đợi tới phút cuối cùng mới đóng đồ vào thùng, vì thế cho nên bà chẳng nói gì về việc nhờ lau dọn phòng cho những người thuê nhà mới. Cả chuyện đó, chuyện bánh xe bị bể và chuyện Mikey thản nhiên nói ra khi đã đi được nửa chặng đường qua đoạn Delaware rằng có thể nó đã để máy nướng bánh bật ở nhà rồi, Gerard nghĩ họ đã khá may mắn mới đến được đây vào Chủ Nhật.

Chuyện Glen Fell cách quá xa đường chính cũng chẳng giúp được gì. Có cảm giác như họ đang lái theo một vòng tròn, cùng một khung cảnh đất nông trại-rừng-đồi núi-rừng chạy qua chạy lại như một bộ screensaver nhạt nhẽo. Trên đường không có nhiều xe lắm, họ đã chạy ngang một một chiếc Station Wagon màu xám đi về phía ngược lại, ngoài ra không còn ai khác. Gerard đang dần dần tin rằng thực sự Glen Fell không hề tồn tại và tất cả những chuyện này chỉ là một trò lừa bịp, nhưng rồi họ đã tới một rặng núi và nhìn thấy có một con sông, chỉ cần vượt qua nó là tới thị trấn.

Thị trấn này rất nhỏ, nhỏ hơn cậu nghĩ. Họ có thể nhìn thấy toàn bộ thị trấn từ đỉnh đồi, nằm dài trên những mảng đất trồng và các hàng cây gỗ thích, sau lưng thị trấn là một khu rừng sâu thẩm. Ở đây có một nhà thờ tháp chuông màu trắng, một con phố chính được gọi là Phố Chính, một cửa hàng tạp hóa — một  _ cửa hàng tạp hóa _ _ — _ và, tạ ơn Chúa, có một shop cà phê. Mọi thứ đang dần chìm vào bóng tối của buổi chiều tà. Mọi người đi trên vỉa hè quay đầu lại và nhìn xe của họ khi họ đi ngang qua. Và chỉ vậy thôi. Đó là thị trấn đấy. Gerard vẫn có thể thấy được nhà thờ với cái tháp chuông ở sân trước của ngôi nhà mới của họ.

Cậu cho là nếu họ đến được đây hôm Thứ Bảy thì mọi thứ sẽ dễ thở hơn, bởi vì bây giờ mọi chuyện đang xảy ra quá gấp gáp. Họ đã chạy ào ra khỏi xe và vào bên trong ngôi nhà mới thuê, đặt chân vào căn phòng với thiết kế nội thất xa lạ trong bóng tối, trước khi mẹ cậu nhận ra là họ phải bật công tác điện hay thứ gì đó tương tự. Kể cả sau đó, nửa số đèn trong nhà vẫn có vẻ đang chết ngắt.

Mikey đi ngủ ngay sau khi đã ăn tối xong, khuôn mặt trắng bệt rõ ràng là rất mệt, nhưng Gerard không thể nằm im được. Cậu dành cả đêm đầu tiên ở đó ủ rũ nhìn ra khung cửa sổ, lắng nghe sự vắng lặng của tiếng còi và xe cộ qua lại. Bình thường cậu sẽ ngủ thiếp đi trước khi tivi chiếu chương trình quảng cáo hay gì đó, nhưng phòng mới của cậu không có TV, chỉ có một kệ sách trống và một tủ đồ có gương. Những gì cậu có thể nghe thấy được là tiếng đồng quê ớn lạnh trống vắng và tiếng vang trong não của cậu đang chạy theo một vòng quay điên rồ.

Bằng cách nào đó, mọi thứ vừa im lặng vừa ồn ào một cách bất hợp lý cùng một lúc. Các cành cây như những cánh tay zombie đang cào trên mặt cửa sổ, và nó rất, được rồi, khá là tuyệt, nhưng ồn như quỷ trong căn phòng tĩnh lặng. Căn nhà thì kêu rót rét liên tục, cầu thang thì rít lên đôi lúc như có người đang rón rén bước lên lầu. Có lẽ là mọi căn nhà đều như thế này, nhưng chỉ có trong sự im lặng u sầu của một thị trấn bé nhỏ vùng quê như thế này, bạn mới có thể nghe thấy được.

Nó không chỉ là một bài nhạc nền ớn lạnh không thôi mà nó còn có cả sự ớn lạnh thực thể: đèn trong hành lang chớp tắt liên tục, mạng nhện giăng khắp nơi, các mảng mốc đen trên những bức tường trong phòng khách. Gerard đã trượt chân trên ba tấm sàn nhà bị lỏng, kẹt ngón cái trong ngăn kéo tủ, và làm bỏng tay mình trong phòng tắm—vòi nước có vẻ như chỉ có hai chế độ: lạnh như băng và nóng như lửa. Căn nhà này đúng là ác độc như quỷ.

Cậu tự hỏi không biết căn nhà cũ của họ có nhớ họ không, nghiêng người về phía trước một chút và nhìn xuống con phố từ đôi mắt cửa sổ, đơn độc, chờ đợi nhà Way trở về. Có lẽ nó sẽ đóng mở ngăn tủ rầu rĩ trước những người ở mới, hoặc từ chối không cho nước phóng tắm rút, hoặc...

Bỗng cậu ngủ thiếp đi lúc nào không hay, đến tận lúc mẹ cậu đập cửa phòng rầm rầm đánh thức cậu, thật không muốn sống mà. Vẫn còn sớm, cậu phải tự đi bộ tới trường

Mikey lại phải ra đi, lần nữa, và Gerard không thể phàn nàn được bởi vì nó làm cậu cảm thấy bản thân như một thằng khốn. Đây đáng lẽ phải là năm hai của Mikey tại Belleville, và thay vào đó nó phải ở đây, nghỉ học ở trường để dành cả học kì tại trung tâm để điều trị hen suyễn, bị đâm chọt và kiểm tra mỗi tuần bởi những nhà nghiên cứu đáng sợ. Cậu đã bỏ lại tất cả bạn bè của mình—Pete, Gabe, và cái thằng nhóc cuồng âm nhạc kì lạ kia thường bám quanh nhà họ và bàn luận với Mikey về “đế chế đĩa phim Disney lậu” của cả hai. Thế nên kệ đi vậy, Gerard sẽ là một “chiến binh vui vẻ”. Cậu sẽ đi bộ tới trường, và sẽ cố gắng thích việc đó.

"Trời ơi!" cậu lầm bầm, kiềm chế ham muốn chà mắt mình lần nữa. "Được rồi, sao cũng được. Có lẽ nó sẽ không tệ như mình nghĩ?"

Mikey nhìn cậu chằm chầm. Gerard cố rặng ra được một nụ cười. "Chúc may mắn với ông bác sĩ mới nha, nhóc. Xavier, phải không?"

"Ha ha." Mikey nói, trông vẫn không thuyết phục. "Vui tính ghê."

"Anh chỉ nói chơi thôi." Gerard nói. "Họ nói là sẽ có tác dụng phụ từ mấy thuốc mới đúng không? Tác dụng phụ có thể bao gồm ... anh không rõ, lưỡi dao psionic hay đại loại vậy."

"Nhàm chán." Mikey cười chế giễu, nhưng Gerard cho rằng như vậy cũng tốt, vì Mikey đang cười, dù chỉ là một chút. Gerard lê bước tới gần nó dựa người vào, cẩn thận không làm đổ cà phê của nó. Mikey có mùi rất ấm áp và quen thuộc, mùi của giấc ngủ, xà phòng và cà phê đắng nghét, Gerard nhắm mắt lại chỉ trong một giây. Bên ngoài, tiếng còi xe vang lên, có lẽ hàng xóm của họ sẽ thích  _ việc đó _ lắm vào sáng sớm như thế này. Mikey đẩy nhẹ người cậu ra sợ rằng cà phê trong cốc của nó sẽ đổ ra ngoài mất.

"Đi ngủ tiếp đi, Gee!" nó nói, và cười đểu. "Đi bộ vui ha."

"Anh ghét mày ghê." Gerard hờn dỗi nói. Cửa ngoài đóng lại, cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ khi xe đang chạy xuống phố. Bầu trời vẫn còn màu xanh thẫm, cậu nghĩ là mình có thể ngủ thêm một hai tiếng nữa trước khi cậu phải đi bộ tới trường. Cậu nằm xuống chưa được vài phút, cảm giác bức rứt và bồn chồn khiến cậu không thể ngủ được.

Cậu lấy đồ ra và sắp xếp lại kệ sách của mình, treo poster lên rồi nghịch với mấy cái ngăn kéo khó chịu của cái tủ đồ cũ rích, cậu phải mở bằng cả hai tay sau đó nó rớt xuống và đập vào ngón chân cậu. Cho đến khi ánh sáng ban ngày dần đổ vào trong phòng, tâm trạng của cậu còn tệ hơn lúc trước.

Trong lúc cậu đang nghĩ ngày hôm nay chắc không thể nào tệ hơn được nữa, cậu đã làm cái điều tồi tệ với cây bút vẽ mắt khi cậu xao lãng và tự đâm nó vào mắt của mình. Phải mất ít nhất vài triệu năm trước khi cậu có thể mở được cái nắp ra lần nữa, và đến lúc đó mắt cậu đã đẫm nước, đỏ rực trông thật điên rồ. Cậu còn nghĩ về chuyện không vẽ mắt hôm nay, cậu thực sự đã nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng khi cậu nhìn vào gương mặt của mình trong gương thật trẻ và xa lạ, trông rất yêu đuối, cậu quyết định trét màu than đen quanh mắt mình như mọi khi. Đây rõ ràng là một quyết định sai lầm, vì bây giờ cậu nhìn như bị lây bệnh dịch gì đó nguy hiểm—giống như một con zombie mắt đỏ, có thể lắm.

Từ đó trở đi mỗi ngày đều trở nên  _ tồi tệ hơn _ , bởi vì cậu vẫn phải  _ đi bộ tới trường _ . Điều đó thật độc ác, bất kể mẹ cậu nói gì đi chăng nữa.

Cậu thở dài phiền não như một kiểu thông báo về sự khó chịu của cậu với cả thế giới—nó không được tính là phàn nàn nếu không có ai nghe thấy phải không?—và rồi bắt đầu hành trình tới trường, tay ôm chặt bình cà phê.

Cậu đã suy tính là sẽ giả vờ bị lạc và vòng về nhà, nhưng mà nó thực sự là chỉ cách có ba dãy nhà thôi. Ngôi trường nằm ở phía trước, bóng của nó lờ mờ dưới ánh mặt trời, nằm bẹp dí trên mặt đất và nặc mùi độc ác. Có một làn xe chạy về phía trường, thả ra những đám khói đen, tiếng bô xe kêu vang trong không khí lạnh lẽo của buổi sáng.

Bãi đổ xe chứa đầy những chiếc xe tải nhỏ và những chiếc Sedan cũ kĩ, rải rác một vài chiếc Volvo và Station Wagon. Một chiếc xe tải nhỏ màu trắng sạch sẽ kiêu ngạo đỗ ở phía trước bên cạnh cổng trường, Gerard phải dừng lại nhìn bởi vì trong cả cuộc đời mình cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy ai trang trí xe của mình bằng động vật chết. Trên bộ giảm xung có gắn một bộ sừng hươu, một cái đuôi cáo được treo trên ăng ten radio đang bay trước gió, một đống sừng hươu ghê gớm che đậy cửa kính sau. Gerard có thể cảm thấy cằm mình rơi xuống đất, cậu miễn cưỡng lùi về sau vài bước.

"Ôi trời ơi là trời!" cậu thốt lên, sau đó nghiêng đầu mình để nhìn kỹ hơn. Bỗng ai đó đừng cạnh cậu hắng giọng một cái hằn học đe dọa.

"Mày có vấn đề gì với xe của tao à, thằng quái dị?" À, thế là đã hiểu. Tên đội nón đứng bên cạnh cậu đang nhăn mày trừng mắt nhìn xuống Gerard từ phía dưới cái mũ lưỡi trai của hắn. "Mày mặc cái đéo gì thế hả? Mày  _ trang điểm _ đấy à?"

Gerard cảm thấy mình không cần phải xấu hổ với cách ăn mặc của bản thân trước một người sử dụng sừng hươu để làm trang trí, thế nên cậu chỉ quay lưng lại bỏ đi. Cậu phải đi lấy thời khóa biểu của mình, tìm ra lớp mình nằm ở đâu, và bằng mọi giá tránh tiếp xúc với bất cứ người nào ở cái nơi địa ngục này. Chỉ cần chịu đựng 7 tiếng đồng hồ thôi, cậu sẽ được về nhà, đi thăm Mikey, vẽ tiếp truyện tranh của cậu. Nhốt mình trong phòng và không bao giờ ra ngoài nữa. Cậu vừa định bước lên cầu thang thì bị một bàn tay to lớn đặt lên vai và kéo cậu về phía sau.

"Tao vừa hỏi mày một câu hỏi đấy." Thằng kia bước vào phạm vi của Gerard và dường như cậu chỉ đứng ngang ngực với hắn. Thằng khốn này trông khá  _ cao _ , ít nhất cũng phải 1m80, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn cùng với mùi nước hoa rẻ tiền của hắn khiến hai mắt của Gerard cay cay muốn chảy nước. "Mày không nên bỏ đi khi người khác đang nói chuyện với mày, thằng ẻo lã!"

Ngoài trời khá là lạnh, Gerard chỉ muốn vào bên trong ngồi xuống và không nói chuyện với ai hết, nhất là không phải với một đứa mặc quần rằn ri và áo khoác bóng chày. Cậu chỉ muốn về  _ nhà _ , nhưng cậu không thể, cho nên cậu chỉ có thể bình tĩnh nhún vai và cố đi vòng quanh tên này. Nhưng thằng khốn này cứ tiếp tục bám theo khiến người khác khó chịu, hắn cố tình đi trùng bước  với bước đi của Gerard, chặn lối thoát của cậu và cười rộ lên thật đê tiện.

"Được thôi, cái xe của mày xấu như thú, như vậy có được xem là đã trả lời câu hỏi của mày chưa?" Gerard gắt lên, không sợ hãi nhìn chằm chằm vào tên này khiến hắn hít vào một hơi sâu nheo mắt lại. Một đám đông khá lớn bao gồm mấy đứa học sinh nhiều chuyện đang dần tụ tập lại quanh họ, từ từ bu vào hóng chuyện hay để xem. Thật là một cách hay để bắt đầu một ngày mới. Trời ạ, Gerard cảm thấy mình thực sự là đứa xui xẻo nhất thế giới.

"Nó  _ không có _ đâu." Tên to con kia gầm gừ.

Gerard biết rõ chắc chắn thằng khốn này “ _ chỉ còn 1 mi-li-mét nữa thôi” _ là sẽ chạy đến bên cạnh chiếc xe yêu dấu của hắn sau đó vỗ về rằng hắn sẽ không để thằng gay ghê tởm kia làm dơ bẩn bé yêu của hắn. "Mày thì biết cái đéo gì chứ? Mày đang mang  _ giày hồng _ đó."

"Dây giày màu hồng." Gerard chỉnh lại lời của hắn, bắt chéo tay qua ngực.. Chết tiệt, cậu thực sự cần phải học cách ngậm miệng mình lại.

"Mày cần phải học cách cư xử đó, thằng quái dị!" Một thằng khác chế nhạo, anh  _ Sừng Hươu Khốn Khiếp _ lầm bầm một tiếng đồng ý, khóe miệng vẫn co lại vì tức giận trước những lời xúc phạm của cậu với chiếc xe của hắn. Hắn đưa tay lên và đẩy người Gerard một cái thật mạnh làm cậu ngã về phía sau, cà phê của cậu đổ ra khỏi bình thật hoang phí, tiếng cười vang lên từ những đám đông xung quanh họ.

"Tao nghĩ là mày không biết cách thị trận này vận hành như thế nào?" Thằng khốn giận dữ nói, bóng đỗ qua người Gerard, mặt của hắn cách mặt Gerard chỉ vài centimet như thể hắn đang đợi Gerard tự rút lui. Hừ, còn lâu nhá.

"Trời!" Gerard nhìn hắn bằng nửa con mắt, biểu môi chế nhạo. "Mình thật là may mắn có một người con trai mạnh mẽ như anh đây để dạy cho mình. Anh thật là một nam nhi cường tráng." Cậu đá lông nheo của mình để tăng thêm hiệu ứng, và Sừng Hươu nhanh chóng lùi lại với một ánh nhìn bỡ ngỡ, tựa như Gerard vừa thò tay xuống quần và nắm lấy khoai của hắn.

"Oh,  _ shit _ !" Một đứa trong đám đông nói, một thằng mặc áo khoác bóng chày khác nhướng lông mày cao tít trên trán gần như chạm vào đường chân tóc. Mọi người ai cũng hướng mắt nhìn về thằng đứng đầu, người mà nãy giờ vẫn luôn nhìn chằm chằm Gerard như thể Gerard có thể sẽ tấn công hắn bất cứ lúc nào với bút vẽ mắt và nhuộm dây giầy hắn thành màu hồng. Gerard bình tĩnh nhướng lông mày, nhưng bên trong cậu đang ở trong một trạng thái hoảng sợ tột độ như muốn tè ra quần tới nơi. Bọn hắn sẽ hành xác mình đến chết mất, sau đó sẽ thiêu sống. Và rồi, Gerard còn không biết là tụi này là cái gì ở vùng này. Chắc là sẽ đánh cậu tới chết với một cái sọ hươu chăng.

"Mày — mày nghĩ cái quái gì — " Sừng Hươu rít lên với cái giọng ngày càng cao, và rồi đột nhiên chuông reo vang khiến cho tên khốn kia không kịp phun ra bất cứ lời nào đe dọa sẽ giết chết cậu. Thừa cơ trong lúc đám đông học sinh đang nhốn nháo đi vào cửa, Gerard có thể trốn thoát khỏi tên khốn này và đồng bọn của hắn để lẻn vào trường trước bọn chúng nhận ra. Hôm này chắc chắn là ngày tồi tệ  _ nhất _ trong cuộc đời đi học của cậu.

Thành công đột nhập vào trong trường, Gerard đơn giản là đang ở trong một tập Sesame Street trong việc không phù hợp. Cậu trông giống như lạc loài với những người khác, cậu vẽ mắt, từ trên xuống dưới mặc toàn màu đen, trên vai đeo cái ba lô thêu hình xương sọ trong khi những người khác thì mặc đồ jean, áo sơ mi sọc ca-rô, áo thun John Deere và đồ rằn ri. Gerard cúi gầm mặt nhưng cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được những ánh nhìn phán xét và những cái nhướng mày khó chịu. Chết tiệt. Cậu sắp tiêu rồi.

Cố gắng bước đi thật nhanh trên hành lang đông đúc và tìm văn phòng chính là một chuyện dường như bất khả thi  \-  không có biển chỉ đường, chỉ có những cánh cửa giống hệt nhau và những bức tường màu xám trải dài y hệt như một cái mê cung vậy. Tấm biển văn phòng chính nhỏ xíu, cậu phải đi qua chỗ này tới 3 lần mới thấy được nó mặc dù đó là chuyện sau khi chuông thông báo vào tiết đầu đã reo, hành lang trống trơn và cậu không cần phải tránh né đám đông nữa. Ở bên trong văn phòng có một cậu học sinh đang ngồi ở bàn tiếp tân, ngoài ra còn có một cô thư ký trông có vẻ buồn ngủ chán chường ngồi ở trong góc vừa dũa móng tay vừa xem chương trình  _ The Days of Our Lives _ \- cái tập mà có với vũ công ba lê người Nga và người đàn ông mặc đồ phụ nữ trông thật kỳ dị.

Cậu học sinh nói với cậu bằng một giọng đầy nhiệt tình ngoài mong đợi: "Cậu chắc là Gerard Way đúng không?"

"Đúng vậy, là tôi đây." Gerard cẩn thận trả lời. Cậu học sinh này trông thật hiền hậu một cách bất ngờ. Cậu ta đang mặc một chiếc áo thun Ramones và mỉm cười với một quả đầu rất ấn tượng.

"Tớ là Ray Toro! Đây là thời khóa biểu và bản đồ của trường dành cho học sinh mới như cậu." Ray đưa cho Gerard một cặp giấy in và tiếp tục mỉm cười. "Tiết đầu của cậu là môn Hình Học của cô Hall, phòng 205 trên lầu. Chỉ cần đi lên cầu thang bên trái lúc cậu ra ngoài văn phòng và khi cậu đã lên lầu thì nó là cánh cửa đầu tiên bên phải của cậu."

"Cảm ơn?" Gerard nói không chắc chắn. Cái cậu kia cứ cười hoài. Gerard đang cảm thấy rất lạc lõng. Với lại, trời ơi là trời, tiết đầu là môn toán, cậu phải bước vào lớp khi bị trễ và mọi ánh mắt sẽ dồn về phía cậu. Được rồi, chết tiệt. Bình thường mà. Mikey đã đúng. Có lẽ dây giầy hồng và áo khoác Iron Maiden là một sự lựa chọn khá tệ cho ngày hôm nay.

"Tớ cũng đang trong năm cuối." Ray nói, cậu ấy hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy sự tuyệt vọng của Gerard, thản nhiên ngã người xuống ghế và ngồi vắt chân lên trên đầu gối, trên môi nụ cười vẫn chưa hề tắt. Điều đó thật bất thường vào lúc 8 giờ 30 sáng như thế này. Gerard nheo mắt nghi ngờ nhìn cậu. "Tớ học xong Hình Học vào năm trước rồi, cho nên tớ được làm ở đây vào tiết đầu thay vì phải tới lớp. Nhưng chúng ta sẽ gặp lại trong tiếng Văn ở phòng 207 đấy. Này, cậu có định tham gia vào ban nhạc diễu hành không? Tụi tớ bị mất hết một nửa số thành viên vào năm ngoái bởi vì họ đều tốt nghiệp cả rồi nên bây giờ đang tuyển thêm lính mới."

"Hah!" Gerard không cố ý cười ra tiếng với một âm thanh như kèn ô tô mà cậu quyết định là sẽ không làm như vậy lần nào nữa trong hôm nay. "Không, uhm, có khi cậu phải đưa tiền cho tôi để tôi không tham gia vào ban nhạc đấy chứ."

"Well! Fuck!" Ray buồn bã nói, sau đó trợn mắt khựng cả người, thận trọng quay đầu lại nhìn cô thư ký trong góc phòng, trên ngực đeo tấm biển tên viền vàng - Gertrude Hawthorne. Nhưng cô ta đang nghiện phim từ nãy đến giờ, hoàn toàn không nghe thấy tiếng chửi thề của học sinh và có thể là cả thế giới cũng nên, Ray thở phào trở người lại mỉm cười nhìn Gerard.

"Thôi được rồi, gặp lại cậu sau nhé, Gerard! Rất vui được gặp cậu!" Cậu ấy thỏ thẻ nói, vẫy tay tạm biệt.

"Bye." Gerard nhướng lông mày đi ra ngoài  \-  thiệt là, thằng này đang phê thuốc chắc  \-  bỗng nhiên cảm thấy có thêm hy vọng cho ngày hôm nay. Ít ra có một người trong thị trấn này không phải là một đứa chết tiệt, cho dù là cậu ấy lúc nào cũng vui vẻ như đang phê thuốc.

Quả nhiên không nên lạc quan quá sớm bởi vì ngay khi cậu vừa bước vào phòng 205, cả lớp liền phun trào thành những tiếng thì thầm to nhỏ. Một thằng khốn nạn nào đó ở phía sau lớp vừa huýt sáo vừa nói, đủ to để cho mấy đứa ngồi trước hắn ba dãy bàn  đều nghe được: "Úi trời, cái gì đây, từ khi nào trường mình nhận thêm mấy đứa chuyển giới vậy?" Tuyệt thật. Và rồi cô Hall còn bắt cậu  _ đứng trước lớp và tự giới thiệu bản thân _ . Gerard bắt buộc phải chuyển từ 'cô giáo dịu dàng dể thương' xuống thành 'quỷ dữ địa ngục.' Cuối cùng cô ta chứng minh rằng quyết định này là đúng đắn bằng cách bắt cậu hoàn thành bài trên bảng phấn, bởi vì bà ta chưa hoàn thành mục tiêu độc ác của mình lúc 8 giờ, hay đại loại vậy.

Gerard phải ngồi ở chổ duy nhất còn trống trong lớp, và tất nhiên chổ đó ở phía trước Sừng Hươu Mặt Phẹt - người đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm với ánh mắt căm ghét. Phần còn lại của tiết học trôi qua với Mặt Phẹt bắn đạn giấy vào tóc cậu và gầm gừ "Ôi, xinh đẹp và  _ thông minh _ luôn ha, thằng nhóc thành thị? Mày thật là  _ đặc biệt _ làm sao!" hoặc mấy câu tương tự mỗi lần cô Hall quay đi. Gerard cố gắng phớt lờ hắn và tập trung vào việc vẽ hai con kì lân quỷ đang đánh nhau cho Mikey trong tập của cậu. Xem ra đó là một việc làm sai lầm bởi vì tên khốn ngồi sau cậu đã nhìn thấy được nó và hét lên thích thú, sau đó hắn gọi cậu là  _ công chúa _ cho đến hết tiết.

May ra tiết sau có Ray Toro, cậu nghĩ thầm, nhưng tiếc là cô Hall (ngày mai cậu sẽ đem theo thánh giá đi học, chắc luôn) giữ cậu lại sau khi chuông reo để bàn về việc cho cậu tham gia vào đội toán học và đưa cho cậu cậu sách giáo khoa toán cộng thêm bài tập về nhà mà cậu đã lỡ mất. Khi cậu thoát được ra khỏi chổ đó, những cái ghế trong lớp Văn học đã đầy hết. Trừ một chổ, bí ẩn thật, chổ ngồi trước tên Mặt Phẹt.

Phần còn lại của ngày trôi qua như thế, đa số các học sinh khác để cậu yên, nhưng có một vài thằng khốn trong lớp hay đẩy cậu vào bàn và gọi cậu bằng những cái tên thiếu sáng tạo. Không phải là cậu chưa từng nghe những thứ như thế trước đây, nhưng ít nhất là trước đây cậu được ở nhà - nơi quen thuộc với mình. Ở Belleville cậu còn có bạn: bạn của Mikey, Pete và Gabe, bọn họ đã bắt đầu ngồi chung với cậu vào giờ ăn trưa từ năm trước, và rồi tình bạn phát triển thành sự việc ăn cắp điện thoại của cậu, lấn chiếm tầng hầm của cậu và xem phim cùng cậu cùng với Mikey vào những ngày cuối tuần. Những ngày tháng đó thật dễ chịu. Cậu thực sự rất nhớ họ, nhất là khi cậu bị mắc kẹt ở đây - trường trung học đến từ địa ngục.

May mắn là, tiết cuối cùng trong ngày là môn Mỹ Thuật, chỉ có một vài người còn ở trong lớp  \-  bốn đứa con gái tập trung nghe giảng hoàn toàn phớt lờ cậu, Gerard mừng rỡ về việc đó. Cậu dành cả tiết ngồi phát họa những vật mẫu mà giáo viên đã bày lên cộng thêm vài con ma cà rồng be bé, mấy con khỉ dại bám vào mấy thanh ngang trong bánh xe đạp. Thầy Felts một chút cũng không thích những bức vẽ kiểu này.

"Không thể chấp nhận được." Ông bực mình nói sau đó gõ đầu bút chì của mình lên những con ma cà rồng và xe đạp xiếc khỉ cực kì tuyệt vời đối với cậu. "Vẽ lại mau lên. Lần này phải làm đúng theo đề bài đấy." Không có gì thú vị hơn học lớp mỹ thuật mà không có tính nghệ thuật ở trong đó phải không.

Ngày đầu tiên đi học cuối cùng cũng đã kết thúc, thế nhưng Gerard lại bị bao vây chặn đường bởi một đám côn đồ mặc áo khoác bóng chày trong bãi đổ xe, có vẻ như cách tốt nhất để chứng tỏ sự nam tính của bọn chúng là phải bắt nạt thằng ẻo lã mới chuyển vào và giật lấy ba lô của cậu.

Tên cầm đầu sáng nay vừa mới bắt đầu với một bài thuyết trình về lòng tự tôn của đấng nam nhi và chuyện gái gú, về đội bóng chày của hắn hay đại loại vậy. Tên của hắn là Ted Sikowski, và bảo với Gerard là 'đừng có quên đó, thằng ẻo lã!’.

“Mà này, cái tên đó chẳng có tính độc đáo gì hết.” Đây là câu nói thiếu sáng suốt nhất mà Gerard đã từng nói ra. Ted đột nhiên nổi điên đẩy mạnh người cậu vào chiếc xe tải, cái mặt tiền đẹp trai của cậu được ma sát với lớp sơn, đau đến nổi tầm nhìn của Gerard dần dần trở nên mờ ảo tối đen. Tệ thật, thế nhưng sau khi nhìn thấy Gerard phun một ngụm máu văng trên vỉa hè, tên Ted cảm thấy danh dự của mình đã được lấy lại cho nên đã để cho cậu đi. Gerard cẩn thận cúi người xuống để nhặt túi ba lô của mình lên, sau đó, vai cậu đau khủng khiếp. Tuyệt thật.

Thật khó khăn mới lách qua được vòng vây của đám đông đang đứng tự mãn nhìn cậu, Gerard nhắm mắt lại một lúc. Cậu không muốn về nhà chút nào. Mẹ sẽ lại mắng cậu cho mà xem, khóe miệng của bà sẽ trệ xuống thật hung tợn, vùng da quanh mắt căng chặt lại buồn bực híp mắt liếc nhìn cậu. Gần đây, bà thường xuyên làm vẻ mặt đó với cậu. Gerard bất đắc dĩ đứng đợi trong bãi đỗ xe cho đến khi tụi khốn kia bỏ đi, có lẽ tụi nó cũng đang chặn đường về của cậu cũng nên. 

Cuối cùng cậu quyết định lê chân bước qua những chiếc xe còn lại, đi tới cánh rừng ở phía rìa sân trường. Một con đường mòn cắt qua làn cỏ cao hiện ra ở trước mắt, cậu không nghĩ ngợi gì mà cứ men theo con đường đó mà đi, miễn cưỡng thấm hết máu trên môi bằng cái tay áo khoác. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười ồn ào và những tiếng vọng lớn từ phía bãi đỗ xe đằng sau. Gerard cố gắng bỏ ngoài tai thế nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được vai mình đang khom xuống một cách khổ sở. 

Những ngọn cỏ lào xào theo từng bước đi nghe vào tai thật trống rỗng. Cậu chắc rằng tạo hình của bản thân bây giờ trông rất thảm hại, phải tránh nạn ở trong rừng và tránh xa thế giới. Bầu trời xanh đang chạy vụt qua ở phía trên đỉnh đầu. 

Cái nắng của mặt trời cuối hè đủ nóng để làm áo cậu trở nên nhớp nháp và ẩm ướt mồ hôi, mặc dù ở trong gió vẫn còn lưu lại một chút cái lạnh của tháng mười. Đi đến rìa của khu rừng, ở đây thật dễ chịu mặc dù cậu có ý định ngã người nằm xuống bên dưới bóng râm và quan sát lũ hề trong bãi đỗ xe đùa giỡn cho đến khi tụi nó chán nản rồi bỏ đi. Nhưng có cái gì đó thôi thúc khiến cậu muốn tiếp tục đi về phía trước, dẫm lên những chiếc lá khô rơi rụng khắp nơi trên mặt đất như thể muốn đi lang thang cho đến hết đời. Khu rừng tự sát của Dante, mức độ Khu Rừng Đen Tối dành cho một kẻ gàn dở thích trang điểm. Biết đâu được ở đây có ma sói cũng nên.

Một bức tường đá cổ kính nằm bên viền của lối mòn khúc khuỷu và đã bị đổ một nửa. Phải công nhận rằng khu rừng vào mùa thu rất thú vị, có điều đó bí ẩn không giải thích được và rùng rợn một cách tuyệt vời. Khi cậu ngước nhìn lên những cành cây rậm rạp ở phía trên đầu, chúng uốn cong như những bộ xương của những bức tường thánh đường dưới vòm trời xanh. Những chiếc lá đều là màu đỏ hoặc màu vàng tạo ra những âm thanh lào xào lào xào khi gió thổi qua. 

Cậu cứ cắn chặt môi mình từ nãy đến giờ khiến cho những vết thương trên môi càng thêm nghiêm trọng. Việc đó sẽ trở thành một vấn đề khi mà cậu không dám bóc những miếng da lành hay chạm tay vào các vết bầm. Cậu đưa tay áo lên môi mình lần nữa cho đến khi máu đông lại, rồi lục túi ba lô tìm gói thuốc lá, suýt bị vấp chân trên những rễ cây đâm ra khỏi đất mấy lần. 

Điếu thuốc đầu tiên của buổi chiều \-  nó suýt nữa, ‘ _ suýt nữa’  _ khiến cậu bình tĩnh lại. Ít ra cậu có gì đó để làm trên tay. Khói thuốc lưu lại nặng trịch trong không khí. Có lẽ nếu cậu đi lạc, cậu có thể lần theo khói thuốc mà tìm đường về. Cậu liên tưởng tới câu chuyện Hansel phiên bản hiện đại, kèm theo bệnh ung thư phổi. Cậu cho rằng mình nên sớm quay trở về trước khi cậu bị lạc thật. Cậu hút một hơi dài cuối cùng của điếu thuốc, vết cắt trên môi lại mở miệng bởi vì miếng giấy lọc của điếu thuốc đang dính vào chổ rỉ máu của cậu đã lâu. 

“Chết tiệt!” Cậu rầu rĩ vò đầu nghiến răng nói với khu rừng trống, chọt vào miệng với cái móng tay màu đen. “Hút hết máu luôn đi.”

“Kinh dị vậy.” Khu rừng trống trả lời lại. Gerard nhảy dựng người, hai tay run rẩy quơ quào khắp nơi sau đó ngã xuống một bụi rậm đầy gai một cách độc ác. Cậu hét ra một âm thanh như ấm nước đang sôi, giãy dụa toán loạn.

“Trời ạ!” Người đứng ở đằng sau có vẻ bất ngờ thích thú bật cười. “Tôi không có ý làm cậu sợ đến vậy.”

“Gnnaaahh~” Gerard rên ra, cố đứng dậy và thất bại. “Cái quái gì …  cậu là cái …  cậu ở đâu chui ra vậy!”

Cái tên lén lút kia đột nhiên nhìn cậu chằm chằm mặc kệ Gerard đang lườm hắn, hoặc cố lườm hắn, và rồi bật cười khúc khích - à, sao cũng được, nó đâu có vui lắm đâu, được chứ. Cái bụi rậm này như bị  _ quỷ nhập _ hay sao vậy. Gerard cố giật cánh tay mình ra một lần nữa, hậu quả là cậu phải hét lớn lên khi một cái gai đâm vào vai cậu. Một bàn tay lạnh ngắt nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, không ngần ngại nhấc những cành gai vứt đi, gở những thứ dính trên tóc của cậu ra rồi kéo cậu đứng dậy. 

Gerard lắc lắc cái đầu cố gắng phủi hết những chiếc lá khô ra khỏi tóc và phun ra một miếng lá cây trong miệng, né xa cái bụi rậm phòng khi nó tấn công cậu lần nữa. Chết tiệt, tim cậu vẫn đang đập một triệu dặm một phút. 

“Vậy, uh,... cậu không sao chứ?” Tên kia quan tâm hỏi. “Vẫn còn thở chứ? À, tôi là Frank. Đây là khu rừng của tôi.”

“Rừng ‘ _ của cậu’ _ ?” Gerard cho rằng mình nghe nhầm, cậu tiếp tục phủi hết những vết bùn to tướng trên quần jean của mình một cách tuyệt vọng. Ôi, ngày của cậu cứ ngày càng tuyệt hơn thì phải. Ít nhất tim của cậu đã đập lại bình thường. Có thể là tim cậu sẽ không nổ tung, nhưng nó gần như thế. Cậu liếc mắt đổ lỗi cho Frank một cái. 

Frank có vẻ như không để ý lắm, chú tâm khựi móng tay của mình và nhìn nó chằm chằm. Cậu ta đưa mắt nhìn Gerard một cái và lại nhìn xuống móng tay của mình ngay lập tức. “Ý tôi là, uh, dạng thế? Giờ thì là vậy. Mọi người … không thường xuyên đến đây. Nhưng mà cậu đã đến!” Cậu ấy nói mừng rỡ. “Và điều đó thật tuyệt. Thật đó, cậu rất là tuyệt.”

Gerard vẫn còn đang nhặt gai và những thứ linh tinh khác ra khỏi tóc mình—cậu không biết mình đã nghĩ cái gì mà đi vào rừng một mình, thiên nhiên quả thật rất đáng sợ—nhưng khi cậu nhìn lên sau câu nói của Frank. Cái đó… đó không phải là điều mà người ta thường nói với cậu. Hiện tại cậu đã không còn ở trên bờ vực cái chết bởi đau tim hay rừng rậm gì cả, cậu dần nhận ra Frank khá là điển trai. Được rồi, rất là điển trai. 

Frank cười với cậu, búng nhẹ cái khuyên môi của mình bằng cái lưỡi của cậu ấy. Rõ ràng cậu ấy còn trắng hơn cả Gerard - trắng như cái đĩa Trung Quốc vậy, giống như đang tỏa sáng. Những hình xăm len lỏi dưới những cái lỗ trên áo của Frank và chạy dài xuống tay cậu ấy, Gerard lại ngứa tay muốn vẽ. Cậu không thể tin rằng mình đã không để ý thấy cậu con trai này ở trường. 

“Trời ạ!” Gerard bất ngờ cười rên rỉ khi những vết thương trên môi lại mở miệng thêm nữa. “Tôi tưởng rằng mọi người trong thị trấn này đều mặc áo thun có cổ và áo sơ mi sọc ca-rô không thôi chứ.”

“Không có gì là xấu với đồ ca-rô hết.” Frank nói, cậu ấy đá lông mày vài cái rồi lại cười, giọng cậu ta cao vút và có vẻ như đang rất thích thú. Frank choàng một tay qua vai của Gerard, bóp chặt lấy. “Thật tốt quá! Chưa từng có ai đến đây cả.”

“Hả?” Gerard mở to mắt nói. Cậu thật muốn lén nhéo mình một cái, nhưng không thể, bởi vì cả hai tay của cậu đang bị ép chặt vào ngực người khác bởi một cậu đẹp trai ngẫu nhiên nào đó—và cậu ấy nghĩ Gerard rất là tuyệt—đang ôm chồm lấy cậu. Cậu cố gắng làm cho não của mình khởi động lại. “Uh. Sao nào?”

“Cậu đó.” Frank cười nói, sau đó ngã người ra sau, buông vai của Gerard ra nhưng vẫn đứng sát rạt cậu đến mức cậu muốn tê não. Mặt của Frank trông thật vui vẻ giống như Ray Toro vậy. Kiểu như vừa có người trao cho cậu ấy giải Nobel hay là thẻ ra vào hậu trường sân khấu trong lễ hội Bonnaroo. Gerard rùng cả người, không dám nghĩ ngợi gĩ nữa liên tục chà xát tay mình. “Thực sự rất là tuyệt! Nhanh lên, cậu phải ở chơi với tôi đó, có muốn đi dạo chút không? Cậu có tên chứ?” Frank nhanh nhảu nói một tràng, vừa nhún nhảy vừa cười rạng rỡ. “Và oh, oh, cho tôi một điếu thuốc được không?”

Có lẽ đó là thứ làm Frank hứng thú nhất, một cậu con trai đang cầm một điếu thuốc. Nếu là vậy, thì Gerard có thể thông cảm. Ở chổ cũ, cậu biết hết mấy chổ để lén vào hút thuốc trên sân thượng - còn ở đây thì chưa. Cậu lục ra gói thuốc Marlboros và bật lửa của mình, cẩn thận đưa nó cho Frank. 

“Ừ thì... ” Gerard bối rối nói, nhướng mắt cẩn trọng nhìn về phía Frank khi cậu ấy vừa nhún nhảy vừa thắp được điếu thuốc cùng một lúc. “Tên tôi là Gerard? Gerard Way.”

“Rất vui được gặp cậu, Gerard Way!” Frank cười nói. Cậu ấy vẫn còn đang nghiêng người về phía Gerard khi cậu thắp điếu thuốc, hút một hơi đầu với vai chạm vào tay của Gerard và tóc của cậu ấy phớt qua má của Gerard, và nó … thôi được rồi, chắc không phải là một kiểu tán tỉnh mới hay cái gì đó tương tự—Gerard chắc là thế, không thể nào khác được—nhưng rồi mắt của Frank từ từ nhắm lại. 

“Gerard à.” Cậu ấy nói với giọng khàn khàn. Gerard nín thở nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm sợ rằng mình bỏ sót cái gì đó. “Tôi nợ cậu một lần, đã _lâu_ _lắm_ rồi.”

“Cậu có thể ... uh ... giữ luôn gói đó nếu cậu muốn?” Gerard lí nhí trong cổ họng một cách yếu ớt. Cậu đoán là bố mẹ của Frank rất kị hút thuốc hay gì đó. “Tôi còn một gói nữa trong túi.”

Frank ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu, sau đó không khách khí nhận lấy gói thuốc. “Cậu thật là tốt, Gee—tôi gọi cậu là Gee được chứ? Thật tốt vì cậu đã đến đây. Ý tôi là khu rừng, không phải Glen Fell, Glen Fell thật thảm hại. Cậu mới chuyển đến à? Sao cậu lại chuyển đến nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này chứ?”

Gerard phải mất một hồi lâu để suy nghĩ về câu hỏi đó. Cậu đang gặp khó khăn trong việc sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ của mình trong khi Frank đang làm một âm thanh thích thú quanh điếu thuốc trên môi.

"Gọi là Gee cũng được." Cậu cuối cùng cũng gặng ra được một câu, bất giác cúi đầu thấp xuống hơn nữa. "Và, ah, ừ ... bọn tôi chỉ mới vừa chuyển tới đây cuối tuần trước." Frank trông có vẻ đang đợi thêm lời giải thích từ Gerard, và vì lý do gì đó, Gerard tìm thấy bản thân mình nói tiếp. "Cậu biết Trung tâm Y tế Trumbull chứ? Bọn tôi không có ... đủ điều kiện để thuê nhà trong thành phố và đây là thị trấn gần nhất, cho nên... " Cậu ngập ngừng một lúc, chờ đợi câu hỏi từ phía đối phương nhưng Frank chỉ thổi khói ra khỏi miệng. "Là em trai của tôi, Mikey." Gerard cuối cùng cũng nói ra được. "Nó bị hen suyển. Họ có những chương trình có thể thử nghiệm trên cơ thể nó. Đó là lý do tại sao bọn tôi chuyển đến đây."

Gerard có thể đọc thuộc lòng một loạt danh sách các loại máy phun thuốc và các loại thuốc beta-2-agonists hiệu quả chậm, nhưng cậu đoán là Frank không muốn nghe về mấy cái đó. Dù sao thì cậu cũng chẳng có tâm trạng để nói về cái gì khác. Cậu không thể nào quên được cái lần Mikey bị ngạt thở vào mùa thu năm ngoái sau đó ngã gục ở trên cầu thang trong trạng thái không còn thở. Gerard đã cực kỳ hoảng sợ đập lên ngực nó và chửi thề. Xe cứu thương tới và Gerard không có ấn tượng lắm về phần kí ức còn lại, hô hấp nhân tạo hay máy khử rung tim, v.v... Cậu chỉ nhớ lúc nhìn thấy Mikey ở trong phòng cấp cứu sau đó. Dấu hiệu duy nhất cho thấy tim của nó đã đập trở lại là tiếng beep đều đặn từ máy máy móc xung quanh, ngoài cái đó ra thì Mikey chỉ nằm im không chút động tĩnh. Từ trên xuống dưới đều một màu trắng bệt và phải đeo ống thở, những ống dây nhựa chằng chịt trên người của nó để nối với mũi và phổi. Mikey nằm bất tỉnh như thế mấy ngày liền. Nếu như Gerard để bản thân nghĩ vẩn vơ thì lúc nào tâm trí cậu cũng dẫn về chuyện đó, về lại nơi đó, cái cảm giác dường như cậu sắp mất Mikey mãi mãi. Cái cảm giác mà cậu vẫn có thể mất đi Mikey mãi mãi.

"Xin lỗi nhé." Gerard ngẩn người, giật mình nhìn lên. Frank đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm một cách nghiêm túc, sâu trong mắt cậu ấy tối lại. "Chuyện đó thật đáng tiếc."

"Nó sẽ ổn thôi." Gerard lạc quan nói. Cậu cắn chặt răng. "Mikey đó. Nó sẽ ổn thôi."

Frank không nói gì hết, chỉ bóp chặt vai của Gerard. Cậu bất giác tựa vào cái chạm đó trước khi nhận ra mình vừa làm gì. Cả hai nên có khoảng cách, cậu còn không  _ biết _ thằng nhóc này. Frank đang chơi với cọng dây trên áo khoác của Gerard, miệng thì ngâm nga một bài hát nào đó nghe rất êm tai, chẳng qua, Gerard chỉ là—không thể.

Frank chỉ mặc có đúng một chiếc áo thun, và ngoài trời thì lạnh muốn chết, nên có lẽ cậu ấy đang cố trộm chút hơi ấm từ cơ thể của Gerard hay đại loại vậy. Đẩy cậu ấy ra thì tệ quá, đúng không? Mặc dù là, trời, Frank có thể là một tên giết người hàng loạt điên rồ, sống trong rừng và thu thập da đầu của mấy đứa nhóc thua cuộc để làm thành áo khoác. Nhưng mà, cậu ấy quá lùn để trở thành một tên giết người hàng loạt.

Frank đã hút hết điếu thuốc đầu tiên và đang sung sướng thắp điếu thứ hai. "Thật đó, ý tôi là tôi sẽ không nói dối, cuộc sống ở đây khá là tệ hại, tôi mừng vì cậu đã đến đây. Tôi đã chán nơi này lắm rồi, chẳng có ai để nói chuyện cả suốt mấy năm qua. Haha." Cậu ấy nói từ kẽ miệng và rồi cắn môi nhìn Gerard với đôi mắt đầy lo ngại, như thể cậu ấy đã lỡ miệng nói quá nhiều. Gerard cười thầm trong bụng khi nghe thấy có ai khác tự thú nhận rằng mình là kẻ cô độc hơn cả cậu vậy.

"Không đùa chứ." Gerard nặng nhọc nói. "Tôi không biết mình sẽ sống sót Glen Fell ra sao đây. Nó, kiểu như, thiếu đi tính người vậy."

"Rõ ràng là cậu nên dính với tôi." Frank đầy thâm ý nói. Cậu ta choàng một tay qua vai của Gerard rồi bóp chặt lấy. Bụng của Gerard nhốn nháo cả lên thật ngu ngốc và hoàn toàn không cần thiết. "Chúng ta có thể làm bạn với nhau. Kệ xác mấy tên khốn kia. Này, cậu thích nhóm Misfits phải không?"

"Phải." Gerard thú nhận, Frank biết nhóm Misfits thì khá là tuyệt vời. "Nhóm Danzig khá là dữ dội đó."

"Chính xác!" Frank gật đầu đồng ý. "Cậu cũng có gu âm nhạc tuyệt đỉnh đấy chứ! Thấy chưa, điều này rất là tuyệt. Nó giống như là định mệnh vậy. Cậu thực sự nên đi dạo với tôi một chút, Gee à." Cậu ta hẩy chân mày của mình một cách mời gọi. "Tôi biết tất cả những đường tắt ở đây. Chúng ta có thể đi xem mấy đống tàn tích, cậu thích tàn tích chứ?"

Gerard chà đế giầy mình xuống mặt đất và so sánh giữa nụ cười tỏa nắng như ánh mặt trời của Frank với việc đi dạo sâu hơn vào rừng đầy rệp, nhện và những thứ tương tự với một người mà cậu mới vừa gặp. Không phải như cậu không có việc gì hay hơn để làm ngoại trừ ngồi ở nhà uống rượu và đợi mẹ cậu về nhà để chở cậu đến bệnh viện. Cậu rất thích nhóm Misfits, nhưng … chết tiệt. Hôm nay là một ngày cực kì dài, và cậu không chắc rằng là mình có hứng thú với việc bị giết chết, hay đi lạc ở trong khu rừng này, hoặc bất cứ thứ gì khác.

"Uhm, nghe nè, tôi phải đi về rồi. Tôi chỉ là … hmm … " Trốn né một đám khốn nạn mặc áo khoác bóng chày. "Chỉ đi khám phá chút thôi." cậu hoàn thành câu thoại một cách nhạt nhẽo.

Nét mặt của Frank ủ rũ xuống. "Cậu phải về rồi à?"

"Ừ?" Gerard ậm ừ nói nhưng không dám nhìn thẳng vào cậu ấy. Tay của Frank rời khỏi vai Gerard rồi lùi lại vài bước.

"Oh." cậu ấy trống rỗng nói, nhìn cậu ấy không vui chút nào, hai vai khom xuống, mặt co lại. "Oh ... uhm. Được thôi."

Gerard cảm thấy mình như một thằng tồi. Cảm giác giống như cậu vừa mới tàn nhẫn đá vào mông của một chú chó con sau đó cướp đi trái banh của nó, và rồi thiêu cháy trái banh đó. "Tụi mình có thể lại gặp vào ngày mai mà?" Gerard do dự hỏi, đút tay mình vào túi áo khoác để ngăn chúng khỏi loay hoay thiếu kiên nhẫn.

"Được hả?" Frank mừng rỡ, nụ cười dần xuất hiện trở lại trên mặt cậu ấy. "Được thôi! Nhưng, chỉ nếu khi cậu muốn thôi, thế thì sẽ tuyệt lắm. Gặp lại cậu ở đây cũng giờ này vào ngày mai nhé?"

"Hoặc là tôi có thể gặp cậu ở trường." Gerard nói đầy hi vọng.

"Không được đâu, ở đây thì tốt hơn." Frank nói, cậu ấy thậm chí còn không dám nhìn vào mắt của Gerard. Có lẽ cậu ấy không muốn bị thấy chơi chung với cậu ở nơi công cộng. Gerard có thể thông cảm cho Frank - cậu cũng không muốn bị bắt gặp ở nơi công cộng.

"Uh, được thôi." Cậu nói, và, trời ạ, cậu lại bị chảy máu nữa rồi. Cậu mút môi dưới của mình vào trong rồi ấn lưỡi vào vết cắt. Có lẽ là cậu nên chườm đá khi cậu về nhà.

Điều kì lạ là, cho dù là không có sự xuất hiện của một cậu nhóc điển trai thích nhóm Misfits, thì Gerard vẫn muốn ở lại đây. Khu rừng này thực sự không tệ lắm, không khí trong lành một cách bất ngờ điều mà cậu chưa từng để ý qua trước đây: những chiếc lá bay nhẹ trong gió, những hàng cây cao vút, điểm sắc cam và đỏ, và Frank vui vẻ đang đứng đó nổi bật giữa rừng thân cây sắc xám và những chiếc lá rơi rụng.

Thế nhưng vai cậu đang rất đau, và đầu cậu cũng vậy, ngày hôm này đã quá dài và vô cùng tồi tệ. Gerard, nhiều hơn bất cứ thứ gì, chỉ muốn có một chai bia và trốn trong phòng mình cho đến khi trời tối sau đó bò vào giường chung với Mikey, và nghe em ấy thở.

"Ừ, tôi phải về nhà đây." Gerard nói từ việt, và Frank lại nhăn mặt buồn bã.

"Nhưng cậu sẽ trở lại, phải không?" Frank nói, nghe cậu ấy có vẻ nghiêm túc một cách kì lạ. "Cậu hứa chứ?"

Gerard nhướng một bên lông mày, nhưng Frank vẫn tiếp tục nhìn cậu. Cậu đành phải ngại ngùng gật đầu mình. Vẻ mặt của Frank tươi lên ngay lập tức. Gerard không thể kiềm chế nụ cười trên mặt mình được nữa.

"Được rồi." cậu nói. "Tôi hứa." Sau đó quay lưng rời đi, để lại Frank đứng một mình trên con đường phía sau cậu.

"Tôi sẽ gặp cậu ngày mai." Cậu gọi qua vai mình một lúc sau nhưng khi quay lại nhìn, Frank đã biến mất sau một ngã rẽ trên đường. Nhưng cậu chắc rằng cậu ấy vẫn còn đang ở gần đó, Frank vẫn có thể nghe được cậu nói.

"Ngày mai." Frank trả lời lại, cậu có thể cảm nhận được gió thổi một cơn mát lạnh của tháng mười lên trên má.

Được rồi, có lẽ ngày hôm này cũng không đến nỗi tệ, cậu nghĩ thầm, sau đó cười vào cổ áo khoác sau khi cậu đã đi ra khỏi khu rừng và tiến bước về nhà.

***

Phải đến lúc trời gần tối, Gerard ghé sát bên cạnh giường bệnh và kể cho Mikey nghe về ngày hôm nay của cậu. Gerard bỗng nhận ra rằng, cậu có chút nóng ruột được gặp Frank vào ngày mai hơn cậu nghĩ. Cậu bắt đầu kể cho Mikey nghe về Frank, về hình xăm của cậu ấy và sự cô độc của cậu ấy, cả về việc cậu ấy đã khám phá hết khu rừng sau trường và tìm thấy rất nhiều tàn tích, kể tiếp chuyện Frank là người thân thiện duy nhất mà cậu gặp được trong cả ngày hôm nay, ngoại trừ cái cậu tiếp tân vui tươi kia ra. Cậu chợt phát hiện bản thân mình đang khen ngợi nụ cười của Frank ngay giữa câu và chợt ngưng lại, hơi hoảng một chút.

Mikey ranh mãnh nhướng lông mày một cái.

"Nghe nè, cậu ta kì lạ lắm!" Gerard lấy lại bình tĩnh để kể tiếp câu chuyện. "Ý anh đó không phải là chuyện xấu. Anh chỉ là. Anh không biết nữa, cậu ta  _ kì lạ _ lắm. Anh không có thích cậu ấy đâu nhé."

Khóe miệng của Mikey khẽ nhếch lên.

"Dẹp đi." Gerard nói gắt. "Cậu ấy chỉ là ... rất thú vị thôi, được chưa? Cậu ấy thích nhóm Misfits đó!" Cái lông mày vẫn còn nhướng lên. Thằng em chết tiệt và những cái lông mày ranh mãnh của nó.

"Ý anh là, lúc đầu anh cứ tưởng cậu ta là một tên giết người hàng loạt cơ, nhưng có thể là cậu ta không phải. Pete cũng có vấn đề về không gian riêng, nhưng nó đâu phải là một tên giết người hàng loạt đâu, đúng không? Anh đoán là mình sẽ đi gặp cậu ta vào ngày mai. Chỉ vì khu tàn tích thôi. Và giờ mày biết anh sẽ đi đâu, thế nên nếu Frank giết anh và giấu xác anh đi, mày sẽ biết phải tìm ở đâu."

Nếu Mikey cứ tiếp tục đảo mắt mình như thế, nó sẽ làm trật cái gì đó mất, trời ạ. Gerard chỉ cảm thấy hơi tức giận bởi vì Mikey hoàn toàn không lo lắng gì cho sự an toàn của thằng anh nó hết.

Cuối cùng thì Mikey ngủ thiếp đi, sự mệt mỏi và trắng bệt hằn rõ trên khuôn mặt của thằng bé, cậu không nói lên lời—nó đã có một cơn hen vào lúc sớm. Một vài y tá đã đưa đầu nhìn vào phòng thì thầm lo lắng trước thân thể im lìm của nó. Mấy cô y tá ở đây thường hay lo lắng cho Mikey lắm. Gerard đã nghĩ ra một giả thuyết cho rằng Mikey là sự kết hợp của sự im lặng bình tĩnh, đôi mắt to màu nâu và việc nó chỉ nặng cỡ bốn mươi mấy kí là cao nhất. Mikey giống như là điểm thu hút của các y tá vậy.

Mẹ của cậu đã ở trong bệnh viện với Mikey cả buổi chiều, thế nên sau khi hôn lên trán Mikey, bà rời đi và để hai đứa con trai một mình.

Có lẽ bà lại đến thẩm vấn mấy bác sĩ, bọn họ trông hoàn toàn thiếu kinh nghiệm để đối mặt với một bà mẹ giận dữ đến từ Jersey. Gerard cảm thấy có một chút thương hại cho họ.

Khi Mikey đã ngủ yên, cậu giết thời gian bằng cách vẽ một cảnh cực kì tuyệt vời của mình và Mikey có cằm của Bruce Campell đang vác theo cái máy cưa để đi tuần tra trong một nghĩa địa đầy ma cà rồng. Nếu Frank đang len lõi đằng sau một tấm bia mộ với một nụ cười nửa mặt trăng, thì không ai cần biết hết. Thì ... Được rồi, Mikey chắc sẽ thấy ra được khi nó tìm thấy bức vẽ trên cái bàn cạnh giường vào buổi sáng, nhưng cái đó không tính. Mikey có thể thấy được mọi thứ, nó rất giỏi và cực kì đáng ghét.

Gerard cố kìm chế không gầm gừ với y tá trực đêm - một người phụ nữ tóc nâu to lớn với nét mặt nghiêm túc nhưng ngay sau đó liền tan chảy như bơ khi cô ta nhìn thấy bệnh nhân đang nằm ngủ ngon, nhưng lại cứng rắn lên khi Gerard từ chối bị đuổi ra ngoài. Dù sao thì cậu cũng đâu có làm phiền Mikey hay làm nhóc ấy không ngủ được đâu cơ chứ. Giờ thăm bệnh là thứ ngu ngốc nhất. Cậu ghét để lại Mikey một mình ở đây.

Trên đường về, mẹ lại bắt đầu lo lắng về cái môi bầm của cậu. Cậu thà rằng mẹ đừng nói cái gì hết. Cậu đã cố hết sức để phớt lờ mọi thứ khi mà bà lại tiếp tục nói về chuyện cậu nên cố gắng hòa đồng hơn với mọi người ở trường. Nghe được câu đó từ Donna Way thì thật buồn cười, bởi vì bà đã đi làm ở tiệm làm tóc sáng hôm đó cùng với chiếc quần jean được thêu mấy bông hoa hồng to tướng ở trên mông quần và một chiếc áo thun màu đen đính đầy kim tuyến in chữ 'Queen Bitch' ở trên ngực. Cuối cùng Gerard buộc phải đánh trống lãng bằng cách thản nhiên bảo với bà là cậu được mời tham gia đội tuyển toán học.

" _ Cái gì? _ " Mẹ cậu ngạc nhiên thốt lên, hai mắt như muốn lồi ra ngoài. "Mày đùa đấy hả, Gerard. Mày trượt 3 bài kiểm tra toán cuối kỳ hồi còn ở trường cũ đó!"

"Đúng vậy, nhưng đó là toán giải tích. Cái môn đó thì có quỷ mới làm được." Gerard biện hộ, sau đó hoảng sợ bám vào bảng điều khiển. "Trời ơi, mắt để trên đường đi mẹ!" cậu hét toáng lên.

Thế nhưng suýt chết thật là đáng bởi vì mẹ cậu bắt đầu cười to lên trông có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn rồi. Gerard thả lỏng người, cậu cảm thấy hơi tệ bởi vì đã làm mẹ lo lắng khi bà còn có quá nhiều việc phải làm. Bà đã dành cả buổi chiều để hét vào mặt bác sĩ của Mikey, Bs. Costa, người đã muốn giữ Mikey ở trong bệnh viện lâu hơn dự tính khoảng một tháng. Mikey đã có một phản ứng không tốt với một loại thuốc làm dãn phế quản mới mà họ đã cho nó dùng sáng hôm đó. Và Bs. Costa muốn cho cậu thở ống oxy một thời gian trước khi nó có thể  _ bắt đầu _ các trị liệu thử nghiệm.

Rõ ràng là Mikey không có trở nên tệ hơn, nhưng nó cũng không khỏe lên được chút nào. Đây là một năm khá tệ cho cả ba người họ. Mẹ của Gerard đã giảm khoảng mười ký trong năm tháng qua và từ bỏ hút thuốc hoàn toàn - Gerard biết là mình cũng nên làm vậy, nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ tới việc không hút thuốc bất cứ chỗ nào gần Mikey, hay bất cứ chỗ nào Mikey có mặt là đủ khó rồi. Vậy mà mẹ cậu đã làm được. Bà bổng dưng biến đổi hoàn toàn từ một người làm tóc thanh thản thường hay ngồi thư giản với Gerard trong phòng xem TV hay xem phim hoạt hình hoặc mấy phim quái vật vào lúc nửa đêm, sau đó trở thành một người gần như xa lạ, nghiêm túc và lúc nào cũng bận bịu. Thấy bà nói đùa,dù chỉ một chút, cậu cũng thấy vui rồi.

Khi về tới nhà, mẹ cậu liền biến mất vào trong phòng. Gerard ngập ngừng gõ lên cửa phòng bà để xem xem nếu bà muốn một cái Hot Pocket, hay bánh mì nướng quế, hay một ly cà phê kiểu Irish hay không. Thế nhưng bà không muốn gì hết. Gerard trở về về phòng mình, đóng mạnh cửa lại chỉ để nghe được tiếng ồn vang quanh ngôi nhà.


	2. Chapter 2

Sáng hôm sau, lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm trời, Gerard tự mình thức dậy mà không cần chuông báo thức hay tiếng mẹ la ó gì hết, chỉ cần ánh sáng mặt trời treo trên cao ở một cái góc tốt nhất đủ để đổ đầy nắng vào phòng cậu. Gerard đột ngột ngồi dậy, bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc mơ chỉ toàn là mạng nhện cùng với những khung cửa sổ thâm đen cũ nát. Cả người toàn là mồ hôi cuộn tròn trong cái chăn ẩm ướt. Cậu chớp mắt liên hồi nhìn ánh nắng trong một lúc, cậu không biết mình đang ở đâu. Gerard từ từ nhận ra rằng mình đang ở Vermont chết tiệt, và cậu lại phải đi bộ tới trường tiếp. Mikey không còn nằm ở trong căn phòng bên cạnh cậu nữa, Gabe và Pete cũng không còn học chung với cậu. Cậu chợt nhận ra rằng ngày của mình đang dần trở nên tuyệt vọng trước mắt. 

“Trời ơiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Gerard chôn đầu rên rỉ vào trong cái gối của mình, cậu quyết định sẽ ngủ tiếp. Nhưng mà vô dụng. Gerard đành phải mở một mắt ra rồi liếc nhìn khung cửa sổ. Có lẽ điều đầu tiên tối nay cậu phải làm chính là kiếm một cái thùng sơn đen sau đó trét kín cái cửa sổ đó lại. 

Cuối cùng Gerard cũng bước chân được xuống nhà dưới, chọt chọt cái máy pha cà phê cho đến khi nó chịu hoạt động rồi đứng đó như một con zombie đang quan sát cái ấm cà phê dần tràn đầy. Cậu thật sự không muốn phải đối phó với những thứ như trường trung học. Cậu chẳng còn hứng thú với việc gặp lại chuyện như buổi sáng hôm qua. Có lẽ cậu nên tới trường thật sớm để trốn vào đâu đó để thằng Ted không thể tìm được cậu, hoặc cậu có thể tới thật trễ sau đó chạy thật nhanh vào lớp Hình Học vào phút cuối cùng. 

Chết tiệt. Hình Học. Cậu cầm lấy cái ly cà phê của mình rồi ngồi ở bàn bếp với bài tập về nhà, vẽ biểu đồ hình sin và cho thêm vài con quỷ nhỏ đang trượt dốc xuống biểu đồ. Cậu ước gì môn toán có liên quan tới vẽ vời nhiều hơn. Họ đã dạy cái này hai lần ở Belleville, chính vì thế cho nên Gerard hoàn thành bài tập của mình khá nhanh, và rồi không còn gì khác để làm ngoài uống hết ấm cà phê. Cậu liếc mắt nhìn ra cửa sổ để ngắm nhìn con phố đang ngập tràn những tia sáng ban mai.

Trước khi cậu đi học—chỉ đủ muộn để lỡ mất tiếng chuông đầu khoảng một hai phút, hi vọng vậy—cậu nhìn mình trong gương trong một lúc. Có một vết bầm màu xanh ở phía dưới cằm nơi mà thằng Ted đã ấn cậu vào xe của hắn. Vết thương trên môi đã đóng vẩy lại, đỏ thẩm và sần sùi. Cậu chần chừ một lúc rồi lấy cây bút chì vẽ mắt bằng than đen của mình rồi vẽ lên quanh mắt, cậu vẽ dày hơn hôm qua. Không thể để cho họ thấy cậu đang sợ, đúng không?

Ở bên ngoài, những cơn gió đã bắt đầu dịu xuống, bầu trời trở nên trong xanh hơn chỉ có ở mùa thu, đường phố vắng tanh không một bóng người. Một chiếc xe từ xa rẽ vào ngã tư cách hai dãy nhà sau đó biến mất. Cậu có thể thấy bên nhà hàng xóm có một bà cô đang nhìn cậu từ bên trong cửa sổ, vừa nhìn vừa giả vờ lau kính bằng một tấm vải ca-rô và đang cố tỏ ra mình không phải là một kẻ biến thái. Gerard vẫy tay chào và kết quả là bà ta liền đóng rèm cửa lại.

"Thị trấn này thật kì quái." Gerard lầm bầm một mình rồi bước tiếp.

Có một đám lớn học sinh đang tụ tập ở trong bãi đỗ xe khi cậu tới trường, nhưng không phải bọn Sikowski hay lũ lâu la vô não của hắn. Kỳ lạ ở đây xe tải của hắn vẫn đậu ở đó như một nhắc nhở có sừng. Gerard cực kì muốn phá hủy xe của hắn. Có lẽ nên nhổ nước bọt lên nó hay gì đó. Người ta thường cào trầy xe mà đúng không? Hay là cậu có thể đến trễ vào hôm nào đó sau đó dán đầy nơ hồng và giấy dán hình cầu vồng lên xe của hắn. Nhược điểm đó chính là kẻ gây án chỉ có thể là cậu, và rồi thằng Ted sẽ đập vỡ mặt cậu cho mà xem.

Cô Hall rất vui mừng khi nhìn thấy cậu. Hình như hạn chót nộp bài tập về nhà là hôm Thứ Năm thì phải, và thế là cậu đã vô tình nộp nó quá sớm. Bởi vì cậu cần phải làm cái gì đó để trông giống một đứa mọt sách hơn nữa. Thằng Ted cực kì khó chịu về chuyện này, nhưng cái thằng ngồi kế Gerard, Áo Khoác Bóng Chày #2, Isaac Barrows thì lại nhăn mày nhăn mặt liếc nhìn Gerard sau đó lầm bầm chửi thầm rằng cậu là một đứa khoe mẽ. Sao cũng được.

May mắn là thằng Ted không có ngồi kế cậu cho nên hắn không thể quầy rầy cậu trực tiếp như trước, nhưng Gerard vẫn phải dành cả tiết học để nghe hắn cười đùa về mấy cái chuyện tào lao mà có trời mới biết hắn đang nói về cái gì. Chắc là đang ba hoa việc con gái có ngực. Cậu đã bắt gặp thằng Ted đang hào hứng mút lưỡi với con nhỏ nào đó trước tiết học, và điều đó có vẻ như là tiêu điểm của cuộc trò chuyện. Gerard không hề muốn biết thằng Ted đã làm quái gì tối hôm qua. Kể ra thì môn Hình Học còn thú vị hơn là nghe ba cái thứ vớ vẩn đó.

Gerard hối hả chạy ra khỏi lớp của cô Hall ngay sau khi cô cho lớp nghỉ, cực kỳ cẩn trọng để tránh đụng độ với thằng lùn trong đội bóng chày, cái thằng mà có, thật đó, cái bộ mặt của hắn trông giống như mấy hòn đá trên đảo Phục Sinh. Cậu thề rằng khi thằng đó  _ gầm gừ _ vào mặt cậu một cái, trước khi cậu có thể nghĩ ra một cậu trả lời chính đáng—mấy người ở đây đúng là bị dại, cậu  _ biết _ mà—thằng Ray bỗng nhiên xuất hiện từ phía sau cầu thang sau đó liền ngay lập tức đi tới chỗ Gerard. Cậu nhìn cậu ta chằm chằm. Ray đang mỉm cười, hoàn toàn tươi tỉnh như thể không thể kìm nén được vậy. Sự tương phản giữa thái độ của cậu ấy và mọi người hoàn toàn trái ngược tới mức không thể tin được.

"Gerard, chào! Cậu sao rồi, ngày đầu tiên của cậu ra sao?"

"Um, khá là tệ." Gerard chán chường nói, cậu đẩy cái ba lô đằng sau lưng lên cao hơn một chút. Nụ cười trên môi Ray có phần nhạt đi, và rồi cậu ấy có vẻ như đang lay động bản thân tươi tỉnh lên lại.

"Ừ thì..." Ray ngập ngừng rồi lại cười nhạt—bây giờ chỉ  mới có 9 giờ rưỡi thôi, Gerard nghĩ, sau đó nheo mắt nhìn Ray. Cậu thực sự phải tìm ra nơi mà Ray đã mua cà phê có bỏ thêm thuốc phiện sau đó ăn trộm nó từ cậu ta. "Chỉ là trường học thôi mà, mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn thôi, ngày đầu tiên lúc nào cũng tệ mà."

"Cũng có thế." Gerard nghi ngờ nói, mặc kệ chỉ số năng lượng cao không thể tưởng của Ray, cậu vẫn mừng là có cậu ấy ở đây. Bởi vì cậu suýt nữa là không thể tìm được đường tới lớp Văn đúng giờ. Có lẽ Ray là một loại ma cà rồng có thể đọc suy nghĩ của người khác chăng, Gerard nghĩ thầm, đánh cắp năng lượng từ mọi người xung quanh. Những người có thể cười được trước buổi trưa không thể nào là người bình thường được. Đó là sự thật. Nhưng trông Ray có vẻ quá tươi tỉnh để trở thành ma cà rồng.

Họ bước tới phòng 207 rồi đứng dựa bức tường màu nâu sẫm đợi chuông reo. "Tụi mình có khoảng 5 phút trước khi lớp bắt đầu." Ray nhàn nhạt nói, bất thình lình cậu ấy đưa tay qua đầu, rõ ràng là có ý muốn vuốt thẳng tóc mình xuống, nhưng đó thực sự là một điều vô nghĩa. "Cậu có biết gì về Byron không, bởi vì tớ đã quên mất phải đọc bài trước từ tối hôm qua. Tớ đã chơi cùng với mấy đứa bạn vì bọn tớ vừa mới mua một chiếc guitar tuyệt đẹp cùng với phụ kiện trống ở trên GarageBand, nhưng mà tới cỡ khoảng hai giờ tớ mới đi ngủ lận, cậu biết chứ?"

"Byron rất là  _ tuyệt _ ." Gerard lỡ miệng khen trước khi cậu nhận ra mình vừa nói cái gì, mà thôi mặc kệ vậy. Dù sao thì nhìn Ray cũng khá giống dân mọt sách, thế nên cậu bắt đầu diễn thuyết về câu chuyện của Child Harold và Don Juan, mấy lần sex mà Byron chắc chắn đã có với Percy và Mary Shelly, cả cái cách mà họ đã viết phiên bản của mình về truyện ma Đức trong lúc làm tình hoang dại.

"Nhưng mà ... uh ... chắc là Carew sẽ không quan tâm đến mấy cái đó đâu nhỉ." Gerard bâng quơ nói, nâng cao giọng lên ở cuối câu khi chuông vừa reo. "Cậu chỉ cần nói về những anh hùng Byron là tiền thân của những người phi anh hùng hiện đại là được."

"Trời ạ." Ray bó tay nói, nhướng lông mày một cái. Có vẻ như cậu ấy rất hứng thú với những thứ Gerard vừa kể, điều đó khá là bất ngờ. Gerard sớm đã quen với chuyện mọi người thường xuyên phớt lờ cậu khi cậu nói về những thứ như vậy.

Ray dẫn cậu tới cửa lớp học và đẩy cậu vào ngồi hàng đầu. Bình thường thì Gerard sẽ phản đối—cậu chắc chắn là một đứa thích ngồi ở bàn sau cùng của lớp, nhưng khi cậu nhận thấy Ray có ý định gì khi cậu ấy đặt sách của mình lên cái bàn bên trái của Gerard và ngồi sau lưng Gerard, tạo thành tấm chắn giữa Gerard và cả lớp.

Ray để ý thấy Gerard nhìn vào cuốn sách cho nên gật đầu, mỉm cười. "Giữ chổ cho Bob. Bob là người tốt, cậu chắc chắn sẽ thích cậu ấy." Gerard lo nhiều hơn về việc Bob thích  _ cậu _ , thế nhưng cậu khá là cảm động khi mà Ray đã cố gắng tách biệt cậu với mấy tên khốn trong lớp. Cậu chắc rằng vẫn sẽ tiếp tục bị quấy rầy, nhưng sự cố gắng của Ray cũng khá là tốt bụng. Mặc dù hơi ảo tưởng một chút, nhưng thực sự cậu ấy rất tốt bụng.

Những học sinh khác đang dần dần tiến vào lớp học, Gerard vẫn luôn để mắt trên bàn. Có ai đó tên viết tắt là RT thích BB. Thú vị thật. Và rồi cậu nghe thấy giọng nói cao vút của Ray Toro, "Xin lỗi nhé, ghế này có người ngồi rồi."

Gerard nhìn lên, cậu khá shock khi thấy một trong những đứa khốn nạn hôm qua đang bực tức rút lui khi một cậu con trai khá cao với mái tóc vàng bước vào và ngồi vào chỗ kế bên Gerard. Cậu ấy đưa lại sách cho Ray và gật đầu chào Gerard một cái.

"Cậu chắc là Gerard đúng không. Toro đã kể cho tôi nghe về cậu." Cậu ấy nói nhỏ nhẹ, trong mắt có một tia hứng thú. "Tôi là Bob Bryar. Cậu nên tham gia vào ban nhạc đi."

"Nhưng mà tôi đâu có chơi được nhạc cụ nào đâu!" Gerard trả lời một cách tự động, cùng lúc đó Ray nói: "Này, Gerard, kể cho Bob nghe về câu chuyện của anh hùng Byronic đi! Bob, cậu này là một thiên tài văn chương đấy, nghe thử đi."

Gerard được cứu thoát khỏi phải trả lời bởi vì thầy Carew đã bước vào lớp và nheo mắt nhìn cả lớp, lão vỗ nhẽ thước trên quần mình. Nhìn thầy cực kì giống một trung sĩ dữ dằn dù thầy ấy chỉ là một người đàn ông 50 tuổi mặc áo bông màu đỏ. Gerard ngồi sụp xuống ghế, hất tóc mái của mình xuống mắt, cố gắng trông như người tàn hình khi mà thầy Carew đang bắt đầu bắn ra những câu hỏi ngẫu nhiên cho lớp.

"Tụi mình lẽ ra nên ngồi phía sau!" Gerard rít vào mặt của Ray khi họ rời khỏi lớp một tiếng sau. "Vậy thì Carew đã không nhìn thấy tôi đưa cho cậu câu trả lời."

Ray lắc đầu. "Thôi nào, như vậy là chủ động đi tìm rắc rối đó, chú. Sikowski sẽ nổi giận nếu tụi mình giành chỗ với nó. Tớ phải chạy tới lớp tiếng Pháp đây, hẹn gặp hai người vào giờ nghỉ trưa!" Ray vội vã bỏ chạy xuống hành lang, tóc bay lã lơi trong hàng học sinh.

"Đi thôi." Bob nói, tặng Gerard một nụ cười nhỏ và rồi trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào một thằng trong đám bóng chày vừa mới đập vai thật mạnh vào người Gerard. Thằng đó liền rít lên một tiếng rồi bỏ chạy mất dép. Gerard vô cùng ngưỡng mộ Bob và thật sự yêu cậu ấy mất thôi. Bấy giờ cậu hoàn toàn hiểu được lí do vì sao Ray lại thích Bob. 

"Tôi có chung lớp Lịch Sử với cậu." Bob tiếp tục nói sau đó bắt đầu bước đi xuống hành lang, Gerard vô cùng sẵn lòng bước theo cậu ấy. "Cậu có biết nhiều về Chiến tranh Pháp - Ấn như cậu đã kể về chuyện tình cảm Gothic không?"

Gerard nhăn mặt. "Tôi ghét lịch sử nước Mỹ." Cậu cằn nhằn. "Lịch sử Châu Âu hay hơn nhiều. Họ có những lâu đài cùng với những tu sĩ của tôn giáo cổ, và mấy hiệp sĩ mặc áo giáp sắt, cậu biết chứ?" Phần duy nhất trong lịch sử nước Mỹ đáng để dành thời gian tìm hiểu chỉ có sự liên quan của Blondie và Doc Holliday, tiếc là đa số các lớp dạy lịch sử thường phớt lờ phương diện của Sergio Leone và Tombstone.

"Tuyệt." Bob nói. "Dù gì thì tôi lúc nào cũng ngủ gật trong lớp này."

Ngày hôm qua, Ted đã dành cả tiết học Lịch Sử Nước Mỹ để lợi dụng việc giáo viên hay đọc thẳng từ giáo trình của cô ta (thật đó, Gerard nghĩ rằng cần phải có chiến tranh hạt nhân xảy ra thì cô Gist mới chịu ngước nhìn lên) để xô đẩy bàn của Gerard mỗi 3 giây hay thì thầm những lời xúc phạm và chọi đồ vào tóc của Gerard. Nhưng có vẻ như Bob Bryar là một cái máy xua đuổi những thằng khốn nạn, bởi vì cho dù là Bob đã thật sự, như đã hứa, ngủ gật chỉ sau mười phút vào tiết, lũ trong đội bóng chày chỉ có ném được khoảng ba miếng đạn giấy và chủ yếu là im lặng cả tiết.

Gerard rảnh rỗi giết thời gian bằng cách tô đen ngón tay của mình bằng cây bút lông và hoàn thành bộ truyện tranh Mikey Way: Kị Sĩ Kì Lân của cậu. Bob vươn vai tỉnh giấc sau đó nhìn xuống cuốn sổ của Gerard.

"Hay đó." Bob bình luận. "Đó là một con khỉ đang bị cháy hả?"

"Không phải, nó _ là _ lửa." Gerard giải thích khi cậu đang bắt đầu nhét đồ mình vào trong túi. "Nó là một tia lửa mặt trời được mang tới sự sống từ những điều ước của những người anh em bị bắt làm thử nghiệm trên Trái Đất và bị ép đóng những cái quảng cáo ác độc."

"Bọn khỉ đúng là bị đối xử quá tệ." Bob đồng ý. "Nhanh lên nào, căn tin sẽ bán hết khoai tây chiên nếu tụi mình đến quá trễ."

Ngày hôm qua Gerard đã không đi ăn trưa mà thay vào đó trốn ở trong thư viện, đọc lướt qua bản copy của cuốn  _ Fangoria _ kỳ tháng Chín và lén lút uống lon Diet Coke mà cậu mang theo. Quả thật khu căn tin của bất cứ cái trường trung học nào cũng là căn cứ của những kẻ đáng ghét và lũ lâu la của bọn chúng, tốt nhất là nên tránh xa hết mức có thể. Nhưng hôm nay, Bob lại mạnh mẽ kéo cậu đến đó, hoàn toàn không bận tâm về những cái lườm đầy ác ý từ những cái bàn chỉ có mấy thằng mặc áo khoác bóng chày đang ngồi, còn những người khác thì thì thầm to nhỏ khi đi ngang qua. Không ai làm phiền họ hết. Điều đó thật là  _ tuyệt vời _ . Bob thật đúng chuẩn Jedi.

Gerard thật ra cũng không đói lắm, thức ăn ở đây trông giống như đã bị thiêu. Ray đi tới chỗ bọn họ để đứng đợi cùng trong hàng và bắt đầu bài diễn văn về thực phẩm tốt cho sức khỏe và vitamin, cho nên Gerard chỉ đảo mắt và chụp lấy trái cam xanh xanh để chung với lon coca kiêng. Khi cậu không để ý, một dĩa mì ý theo phong cách cổ xưa từ thời trước chiến tranh thế giới thứ ba đã lẽn vào khay của cậu. Gerard nhìn Ray. Ray mở to mắt nhìn lại sau đó nhún vai, như thể muốn nói: “Cái gì? Dĩa mì ý nào cơ? Tôi có thấy dĩa mì ý nào đâu.”

Bob lắc đầu. "Tốt hơn là cậu cứ chiều theo cậu ấy đi, Way. Cứ việc làm theo. Thật đấy, lấy khoai tây chiên đi."

Ray nghiêng người qua vai Gerard, thản nhiên nói, "Đúng đó, tốt hơn hết là nên chiều cậu ấy đi, Gerard. Cứ làm theo đi, lấy khoai tây chiên đi."

Một cuộc ẩu đả nhỏ xảy ra, Gerard thở dài ngao ngán và vì lý do gìn giữ hòa bình, cậu đành phải lấy cái một hộp nhỏ đựng khoai tây chiên. Cậu thực sự không đói, nhưng mà cậu đoán mình có thể đưa chúng cho Bob sau vậy.

Khu căn tin rất ẩm thấp và thiếu ánh sáng, chỉ có một cái trần nhà thấp và mấy cái đèn huỳnh quang đang chớp tắt, đã vậy còn toàn những thành phần với bộ mặt khinh ghét. Gerard đã nhìn khắp nơi để tìm bóng dáng của Frank cả ngày nay rồi, thế nhưng cậu vẫn không tìm thấy ai lùn và năng động hay trên người đầy hình xăm nào ở đây cả, vì vậy nên cậu cũng không quá bận tâm khi Ray và Bob đi ra ngoài để ăn trưa cạnh phòng ban nhạc.

Gerard nheo mắt nhìn dưới ánh nắng mặt trời khi vừa bước ra khỏi căn tin. Trời ạ, lúc này đây cậu đang thưởng thức không khí trong lành. Dành thêm nhiều thời gian cho thị trấn này và rồi cậu sẽ trở thành một người yêu thiên nhiên, thích thám hiểm, đi leo núi hay những thứ tương tự. Cuối cùng cậu sẽ bị té từ trên núi xuống và chết rất thê thảm. Cậu cảm thấy chuyện này khá mơ hồ nhưng cũng đành cam chịu cái chuỗi sự kiện đó.

Có một cây phong to tướng ở bên cạnh phòng ban nhạc, cái bàn picnic bên dưới tán cây phong rãi rác những chiếc lá màu đỏ và những hạt giống hình cánh quạt. Có một vài học sinh đang lảng vảng quanh đó, một số thì đang ngồi ở dưới gốc cây và đặt khay thức ăn của họ lên đầu gối, một số khác thì đang ngồi ăn ở trên mấy cái bàn picnic bằng gỗ còi cọc.

"Đừng có lo." Ray nói, cậu ấy hoàn toàn hiểu lầm về sự bồn chồn của Gerard. "Khi trời mưa tụi này có mấy cái dù đi biển tìm được ở trong phòng kho sau đó gắn vào những cái bàn. Nó mang lại tác dụng rất tốt trừ khi trời trở lạnh—lúc đó cả đám sẽ xâm chiếm thư viện."

"Các cậu ăn ở ngoài khi trời  _ mưa  _ ư?" Gerard há hốc mồm kinh ngạc. Ôi trời, chắc cậu sẽ phải ăn côn trùng và quả đầu trước khi tuần trôi qua mất. "Sao phòng ban nhạc lại có dù đi biển chứ? Bãi biển cách đây tới mấy trăm dặm lận mà."

"Để phòng khi trời mưa." Bob bình thản nói, sau đó đặt cái khay của mình xuống cái bàn gỗ. "Ê Patrick, Worm. Đây là Gerard."

Một cậu nhỏ con đang đội một cái mũ lưỡi trai, mặt không cảm xúc nhìn lên từ mấy tờ nhạc bướm mà cậu ấy đang ghi chú cái gì đó lên trên, lầm bầm chào một tiềng trước khi quay trở lại nhìn vào mấy tờ giấy, vành mũ lưỡi trai che đi cái mặt.

"Này!" Cái cậu to con hơn tươi cười nói, đang loay hoay với chai nước cam. Cậu ấy có mấy cái hình xăm rất ngầu, Gerard để ý thấy. Có thể cậu ấy cũng quen Frank. "Mình là Worm, kèn cò. Patrick thì cái gì cũng chơi được: trống, kèn saxophone, guitar. Cậu là học sinh năm cuối mới phải không? Cậu chơi được nhạc cụ gì?"

"Ừ, tôi là học sinh mới năm cuối." Gerard gật đầu nói sau đó ngồi xuống ở góc bàn kế bên Ray. Ray và Bob đang nghiêng người qua cái bàn, vừa châm chọc mấy tờ nhạc phổ của Patrick, vừa bàn luận xem cái đoạn ngắt âm ở khoảng thứ ba có quá hay không. "Và, không, tôi không có chơi cái gì hết. Ngoài trừ, cái ống sao cadu. Nhưng ... uhm ... Đôi khi tôi cũng có hát."

Đây là một sự phóng đại. Gerard hát trong phòng tắm và cho Mikey nghe. Hồi lớp bảy và tám, cậu là giọng nam cao chính trong nhóm hòa nhạc, nhưng mà ở trung học thì cậu đã bỏ tham gia mấy hoạt động ngoại khóa đó để dành thời gian vẽ truyện tranh trong tầng hầm. Cả đám đều ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, Gerard nhận ra hình như mình đã phạm phải một sai lầm tồi tệ nào đó khi bọn họ nghiêng người về phía cậu, ánh mắt đầy hứng thú.

"Thật hả? Patrick cũng hát nè, cậu ấy hát hay lắm. Tiếc là tụi mình không có dàn hòa âm ở đây." Worm hào hứng nói, mặc kệ sự phản bác từ phía Patrick. "Nhưng mà thầy Curtis nghĩ rằng tụi mình nên thêm một giọng ca vào ban nhạc, vì thế cậu chắc chắn nên đi thử nếu thầy ấy thêm phần đó vào."

Gerard nhăn mặt, dùng ngón tay gạt cái hạt cánh quạt đã rơi vào tay áo khoác của cậu xuống, nhặt nó lên lần nữa sau đó nhìn nó xoay vòng trong làn gió lạnh và đáp xuống ở bãi lá gần dưới chân của Bob. "Uh, cũng có thể." Cậu ậm ừ nói, tránh nhìn vào mắt của bất cứ ai. "Tôi cũng không biết nữa."

"Cậu cảm thấy Glen Fell như thế nào?" Patrick thêm lời với một tinh thần đoàn kết, cắt ngang lời của Ray đang hào hứng nói về chuyện thử giọng và giờ tập luyện. "Tôi biết là nó hơi nhỏ."

Gerard lưỡng lự không biết nên trả lời như thế nào trước sự điệu thấp đó.

"Ý mày là cực kì nhỏ chứ gì." Bob khịt mũi nói, lén trộm một miếng khoai tây chiên của Gerard. Gerard hả hê trước sự thành công nhỏ bé trong kế hoạch của mình. Bây giờ cậu chỉ cần lén lút đẩy đĩa mì ý với từng cọng mì kinh tởm một xuống đất. Ray sẽ không để ý đâu. Cậu sẽ che đậy bằng chứng bằng những chiếc lá khô.

"Ở đây nhỏ hơn nơi tôi đã từng sống." Gerard thú thật, sau đó đẩy đẩy mấy cọng mì cao su bằng cái nĩa. "Tôi cứ nghĩ rằng những người trong thị trấn sẽ chặn đường tôi và bắt tôi tham gia chương trình xổ số của họ và, kiểu như, chọi đá tôi tới chết trong quảng trường thị trấn hay gì đó."

Khi cậu nhận ra rằng câu nói vừa rồi hình như, chỉ là hình như, hơi thiếu nhạy cảm một chút thì phải, Patrick đã cười khùng khục vào hộp sữa sô cô la của cậu ấy.

"Ừ." Patrick nói, nhìn thẳng vào Gerard và cười. "Chúng tôi chắc chắn rằng ở đây có sự ớn lạnh giống hệt như ở Norman Rockwell vậy. Hãy đợi cho tới khi ông được chiêm ngưỡng những mê cung từ cánh đồng bắp. Chắc cỡ 15 cái như thế nổi lên vào mùa Halloween."

Ray, người đang cần cù cắt những cọng mì Ý thành từng sợi nhỏ, cẩn thận nhai chúng, sau đó nuốt xuống rồi thành thật gật đầu. "Ừ, đúng rồi đó, tớ đã bị lạc ở một trong mấy cái mê cung đó lúc tớ sáu tuổi. Tởn cả đời luôn. Và tới tận bây giờ tớ vẫn không thể ăn được bánh kem bắp luôn đó."

"Với lại..." Worn ngưng giọng một cách đầy bí ẩn. "Cậu ấy được cho ra khỏi lớp khi tụi mình xem bộ phim Children of the Corn trong tiết văn hồi Halloween năm ngoái."

Ray chọi một miếng khoai tây chiên vào đầu của Worm, sau đó nhăn mặt. "Cái đó đáng sợ gần chết. Trẻ con và cánh đồng ngô, chưa bao giờhết đáng sợ cả."

Gerard bí mật đồng ý với Ray. Con nít lúc nào cũng trông nham hiểm hết, và không đời nào cậu dám một mình đi vào một cánh đồng ngô khi mà không cầm theo một cái gương gắn trên một cái cây, hay một cây súng, hoặc một ai đó để trèo lên. Cậu tự hỏi, không biết Frank có thích cánh đồng ngô không, hoặc cậu ấy có thường đi tới những nơi 'Thám hiểm Halloween' trong thị trấn hay không. Có cả đống poster màu đen cam treo đầy thị trấn, một số thì bị bong ra bay lả tả trong gió, hứa hẹn một trò chơi đầy rơm, một ngôi nhà ma được dựng lên bởi đội bóng chày trong thị trấn—Gerard có thể trả lời dứt khoát rằng cậu tuyệt đối sẽ tránh xa cái đó—và, đây là phần hay nhất: một cái cột trét đầy mỡ và một giải thưởng lớn cho bất cứ ai trèo lên được. Norman Rockwell chẳng là gì so với mấy thứ này.

Bob gật đầu theo. "Ray chỉ là bị ám ảnh bởi vì cậu ấy phải dạy đám nhóc nhà Laughlins chơi Mandolin vào cuối tuần sau đó."

"Ohhhhh.. " Patrick nghe vậy liền ồ lên, cười lên tỏ vẻ đồng cảm. "Lũ WASP trong tập luyện. Hiểu rồi. Nhưng có thể bọn chúng không có liên quan gì đến sự tôn thờ quỷ dữ mà. Tụi nhóc trông có vẻ dễ thương."

Ray lầm bầm vào trong lon coca, nhăn mặt giận dữ.

"Dù gì đi nữa, ngoài trừ mấy lần cố thoát khỏi đám gia súc của McEwan thì chẳng có gì thú vị về những người trong thị trấn cả, thật đó. Không có những kẻ giết người hàng loạt hay những người tôn thờ Satan hay gì hết." Patrick tiếp tục nói, sau đó hai mắt lại nhìn xuống những tờ nhạc phổ, nhíu mày ngẫm nghĩ.

Bob lại ăn trộm một miếng khoai tây khác của Gerard. "Ừ thì, còn có Mary Jenkins nữa đó. Cô ta đã bắn chết chồng của mình phải không?"

Worm đảo mắt một vòng khi nhìn thấy Gerard tươi tỉnh dậy. "Hồi những năm 20 á?" Worm châm chọc.

"Ừ." Bob thú nhận. "Nhưng đó là sự thật, đã từng xảy ra ở đây nè. Và có hai đứa con gái hồi năm 1980 hay gì đó. Họ đã lập nhóm tự tử chung và cả hai đều nhảy xuống cầu Pequannock chết đuối. Cái đó khá kinh dị đó. À, rồi còn có một thằng nhóc kia tự dưng biến mất khi tôi chuyển đến dây. Cậu biết cậu ta đúng không, Toro?"

"Ừ." Ray gật đầu sau đó đặt cái nĩa của mình xuống, đặt tay lên cằm ngẫm nghĩ. "Đúng vậy, cậu ta học đàn guitar từ mẹ tớ khi tớ còn nhỏ. Cậu ta lúc nào cũng ở lại muộn hơn một chút để chơi guitar với tớ, còn cho tớ mấy cái đĩa CD rất là tuyệt như Bowie, Black Flag, the Clash,... Trời ạ, tớ tưởng cậu ta viết sách về những điều  tuyệt vời đó chứ, các cậu có biết không?"

"Và cậu ta biến mất?" Gerard hứng thú hỏi lại. Chuyện mấy đứa con gái tự tử nghe cũng hay, nhưng vụ này có một sự thu hút không thể chối từ, một bí ẩn chưa được giải đáp. Thằng đó chắc chắn không phải là một ma giáo ma cà rồng hay bị người ngoài hành tinh bắt cóc gì cả nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy điều đó có khả năng xảy ra. Bởi vì cái thị trấn này rõ ràng là một cái thị trấn ma quỷ.

"Ừ, cậu ấy nghỉ học ở trường một ngày và sau đó không bao giờ xuất hiện nữa." Ray trầm giọng nói, nhíu mày xé khăn giấy. "Đó là một vụ án lớn. Có rất nhiều cuộc tìm kiếm bằng chó huấn luyện và cảnh sát. Cậu ta có mấy cái học bổng âm nhạc lận, cậu ấy không thể nào bỏ nhà đi được, thậm chí cậu ấy còn sắp tốt nghiệp vào mùa xuân năm đó nữa. Chuyện này rất là bi kịch, cậu biết không?"

Patrick vừa gật gù, vừa đút mấy tờ nhạc phổ của mình vào trong túi sách, rồi nhặt khay của mình lên. "Tôi nhớ vụ đó. Quả thật đó là vụ án lớn. Ý tôi là, tôi không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra nữa, tôi chỉ mới có sáu tuổi, nhưng mà bố mẹ tôi có tham gia vào cuộc tìm kiếm đó và tôi phải ở với cô Jules mỗi tối suốt hai tuần liền, phải ăn cải Brussels mỗi tối."

"Vậy là cậu ta biến mất không để lại dấu vết?" Gerard thích thú hỏi tiếp rồi lại lén lút che đậy phần thức ăn còn của mình bằng một miếng khăn giấy, sau đó đứng lên khi mọi người chuẩn bị rời đi.

"Ừ." Ray nói nhỏ. "Chỉ là chuyện này rất đột ngột. Biến mất. Này Gerard, cậu có ăn cái gì không đó? Đây, ít nhất hãy ăn miếng chả cuộn này đi, trời ạ, lượng đường trong máu cậu hiện giờ chắc là tệ lắm rồi."

Bob rên rỉ ngao ngán sau đó bạt tay vào đầu Ray một cái. "Thiệt tình, kệ cậu ta đi." Cậu ấy nói với Gerard. "Cha của cậu ta là nhà dinh dưỡng ở trung tâm Trumbull—cho nên cậu ấy bị tẩy não từ lúc còn nhỏ xíu rồi."

Họ đang trên đường trở lại căn tin để trả lại khay thức ăn, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một trong những đứa con gái trong ban nhạc, người mà lúc nãy đã lãng vãng quanh cái bàn của họ suốt buổi trưa sau đó chặn đường Patrick ở chỗ lấy sữa. Ray và Bob đang cười đầy thâm ý nhìn nhau trong khi Patrick thì đang đỏ mặt như trái cà chua. Gerard đứng lại chần chừ một chút, tự nhiên lại cảm thấy mình như cái bóng đèn. Vậy nên cậu chuyển sang lục lọi trong túi của mình tìm điện thoại để gửi cho Mikey một tin nhắn, bỗng đột nhiên cậu nghe thấy những tiếng ồn lớn từ phía bên kia của căn tin.

Có một đám đông lớn đang tụ tập lại trong hành lang trước căn tin. Một vài đứa nhóc trông có vẻ rất bồn chồn, nhưng đa số những người đứng xem đều tỏ ra hứng thú. Hiếm hoi lắm mới được một lần không có ai để ý đến Gerard—tất cả đều tập trung nhìn về phía thằng nhóc ốm yếu mà cậu đã từng nhìn thấy ở gần phòng ban nhạc trước đó. Nó đang đeo một thứ mà Gerard chỉ có thể đoán đó là một cái khăn bandana màu đỏ, theo phong cách cao bồi ở quanh cổ, và nó khá là đẹp. Bây giờ thằng nhóc đó đang trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm xuống mặt đất, má đỏ bừng giận dữ, quai hàm thì siết chặt cố gắng nhẫn nhịn trong khi nhặt những cuốn sách của mình lên một cách máy móc. Rõ ràng thằng nhóc này là một học sinh năm nhất—không thể nào hơn 13 tuổi được—Gerard nhìn chằm chằm vào thằng Ted đang cười nhạo báng sau đó đổ một lon soda kế bên thằng nhóc, làm ướt gần hết những cuốn sách.

"Cái quái gì vậy." Gerard tức giận chửi ra miệng.

Không phải cậu không biết mình là một thằng đần, đâu đó phía sau não của cậu, nhưng mà hiện tại sự phẫn nộ đang dần dần nổi dậy ở trong cậu. Gerard hiên ngang bước tới, thằng Ted liền giật mình và quỳ xuống giữa đống giấy ướt nhẹp. Đám học sinh đứng xung quanh phát ra một tiếng ồ tập thể, một tiếng  _ ohhhhh _ kéo dài như muốn nói 'chuyện hay sắp xảy ra rồi đây'.

Gerard cực kỳ căm ghét loài người.

"Nhóc ổn chứ?" Cậu hỏi thằng nhóc, nó liền liếc lên nhìn cậu, đỏ mặt, sau đó quay đi chổ khác. Thực ra nhìn nó còn nhỏ hơn 13 tuổi nữa. Có lẽ là 12, trời ạ. Gerard phớt lờ thằng Ted, mặc kệ cho nó chửi thầm trong miệng rằng cậu là thằng bê đê kinh tởm. "Đây, để anh giúp."

Đống giấy đã bị chảy mực và dính chặt vào sàn nhà, Gerard kiềm chế bản thân không đọc chúng—rõ ràng là bài thơ hay lời bài hát gì đó, điều đó lí giải cho lí do vì sao Biệt Đội Chuẩn Men trong thị trấn này lại bắt nạt thằng nhóc. Cậu thực sự mệt mỏi với cái thị trấn thích đàn áp người khác này, và cậu chỉ vừa mới ở đây có hai ngày thôi. Trời ạ, thằng nhóc tội nghiệp này chắc đã ở đây mấy năm trời rồi. Gerard hoàn toàn không thể tưởng tượng được.

Cậu cuối cùng cũng gom lại được đống giấy ướt và đưa nó cho thằng nhóc, thằng nhóc thì thầm trong miệng một tiếng cảm ơn, không hề nhìn mắt của Gerard sau đó bỏ chạy thật nhanh. Cậu khá là ấn tượng với cái cách mà thằng nhóc hòa người vào đám người xung quanh rồi biến mất.

Gerard ngồi lại trên gót chân mình. Cậu thực sự có thể cảm thấy ánh mắt hung tợn của Ted trên lưng mình. Cậu luôn nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là một cách nói thôi, nhưng mà da của cậu thực sự đang bồn chồn với cái ý nghĩ là thằng Ted đang nhìn chằm chằm cậu. Và rồi cậu cảm nhận được cái gì đó: cái chân khổng lồ bốc mùi hôi thối của thằng khốn Ted đang ở trên vai cậu, sau đó đá cậu xuống khiến cho cậu suýt nữa là không đở được cuối cùng ngã xuống bãi nước soda dính đầy mực. Gerard liền kéo người dậy và tự nhủ ước gì cậu có thể bắt chước thằng nhóc kia - có khả năng biến mất bằng một cách nào đó. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy Ray đứng ở đằng sau đám đông đang mở to mắt nhìn Gerard chằm chằm như đang muốn nói cái gì đó nhưng mà thật đáng tiếc Gerard không thể nghe thấy được. 

"Mày xong chuyện với thằng bạn tình của mày chưa? Lẽ ra tao phải biết rằng lũ bê đê tụi mày lúc nào cũng dính với nhau." Ted cười chế nhạo.

Gerard liếc nhìn Ted từ bên dưới tóc mái của mình, giận dữ chửi ầm lên trong lòng. Thằng khốn nạn. Cậu cố gắng tỏ ra như không có gì bước qua thằng Ted để được tự do, nhưng thằng Ted lại nắm lấy khuỷu tay cậu, có vẻ như đánh bóng chày là một kĩ năng tốt để bóp chặt lấy tay của một ai đó. Gerard cố giật tay mình ra, Ted lại càng bóp chặt hơn.

"Mày có vấn đề à?" Gerard nghiến răng. "Thằng nhóc đó đã làm gì mày chưa?"

"Tao không cần biết, mày nghĩ mày là ai vậy, công chúa?" Ted cố ý kéo dài ở cuối câu, hắn dí sát vào mặt của Gerard, đủ gần để hơi thở kinh tởm của hắn đóng ẩm trên má cậu. Gerard liền lùi người lại, cố giật tay mình lại từ nắm tay của Ted. Qua sau vai của thằng Ted, cậu có thể thấy thầy thể dục đang nhìn về phía họ mỉm cười, rồi thản nhiên quay lưng đi chổ khác. Tuyệt thật.

"Mày thật không biết điều gì cả." Isaac cười đùa từ phía sau cậu. "Những người ở đây giờ chắc ai cũng biết điều hết rồi."

"Mày không biết mọi mọi thứ vận hành ra sao ở đây nhỉ." Thằng Ted gầm lên, vẫn rất gần đến khó chịu. "Lết về lại cái thành phố của mày đi và làm những chuyện kinh tởm ở đó đi, thằng bê đê, tụi tao không cần những thứ như vậy ở đây. Cả cái thằng em ẻo lã của mày, dẫn nó biến đi luôn đi. Nghe nói nó thở không được tốt lắm? Thật là tệ quá."

Từ đằng xa cậu vẫn có thể thấy được Ray và Bob đang cố gắng chen qua đám đông để đi tới chỗ cậu, nhưng chuyện đó thật xa vời.

"Mày câm cái miệng chó mày lại về em tao." Cậu tức giận rít lên, lồng ngực thắt lại. Máu của cậu có cảm giác nóng bỏng kỳ lạ như thể nó đã được thay thế bởi nước soda, helium, hay axít cacbonic gì đó.

"Ôi, ai thèm quan tâm chứ." Ted cười khẩy nói, nhún nhảy trên gót chân mình rồi cười đắc ý nhìn Gerard, rõ ràng là rất hài lòng với phản ứng của Gerard. "Không ai thèm quan tâm nếu một thằng nhóc yếu ớt nào đó chết. Ngoài trừ mày, có lẽ vậy. Gì, mày sẽ nhớ nó bú c*c cho mày à?"

"Thằng chó!" Gerard gào lên, nắm tay bóp thật chặt. Cậu chỉ vừa định vồ vào nó và, và—và làm  _ cái gì đó _ , cậu không chắc bản thân đang định làm cái gì: đấm vào cái  _ bản mặt khốn khiếp _ của thằng Ted? Có lẽ vậy, bỗng dưng Bob xuất hiện, nắm lấy tay cậu kéo ra sau. Ray đang đứng trước bọn họ, nói lớn cái gì đó và rồi đám đông liền tan rã. Gerard không thể ngừng run rẩy. Bob đẩy cậu đii xuống hành lang, lâu lâu lại nhìn qua vai mình một cái.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Bob quan tâm hỏi nhỏ.

"Cái  _ thằng khốn nạn _ đó!" Gerard đầy hận thù nói. Cậu đang khó thở. Những chấm nhỏ đen đen đang nhún nhảy ở trước mắt cậu. "Tụi nó nghĩ mình là ai chứ, Thượng đế à? Chết tiệt! Giáo viên đâu hết rồi? Tụi nó rõ ràng đang bắt nạt thằng nhóc đó, mà chuyện đó thật không  _ đúng _ một chút nào."

"Thôi được rồi, một chút nữa vào tiết sinh học sẽ giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại." Bob thở dài nói rồi kéo Gerard vào một cầu thang vắng vẻ—họ đã trễ giờ học mất rồi. "Nghe đây, cậu phải cẩn thận với mấy thằng đó. Gia đình của tụi nó thống trị cái thị trấn này. Chuyện này tệ lắm."

"Điều đó không có nghĩa là tụi nó có quyền bắt nạt những đứa trẻ yếu hơn và ra vẻ như mình là Hitler trẻ tuổi!" Gerard gầm gừ trong cổ họng, muốn đấm vào tường một cái cho hả giận.

Bob ngẩn người nhìn Gerard một lúc sau đó thú nhận. "Ừ. Tôi biết chứ. Có muốn bỏ học đi chơi  _ Resident Evil 4 _ không?"

" _ Muốn _ ." Gerard đồng ý ngay lập tức, rồi nghĩ lại điều Bob vừa nói. Điều đó thực sự làm cậu shock kìm chế cơn giận của mình, phải thừa nhận rằng chỉ trong thoáng qua cậu cảm thấy rằng Bob, một người trông có vẻ rất tuyệt vời, và cậu ấy thực sự muốn chơi chung với cậu ở bên ngoài. Cậu đã rất ngạc nhiên khi Frank có vẻ thích cậu, và bây giờ... Gerard chưa bao giờ cảm thấy kết bạn dễ dàng như thế này. Cậu không biết có nên đặt tên cho thị trấn Glen Fell này là một nơi kì quái hay không nữa.

"Ý tôi là, rất muốn, nhưng mà tôi không thế." Cậu lưỡng lự nói. "Tôi đã hứa với Ray là tôi sẽ ở chung nhóm với cậu ấy trong tiết sinh học ngày hôm nay. Chúng ta có thể hỏi xem cậu ấy có muốn bỏ học chung luôn hay không?"

"Tôi có thể nhắn tin cho cậu ta, nhưng mà cậu ta sẽ không bỏ học đâu. Thằng đó rất nghiêm túc và nó đang cố gắng để trở thành một học sinh tiêu chuẩn."

Bob cho tay vào túi của mình, mỉm cười nhìn Gerard, và được rồi, Gerard cảm thấy có lẽ là cậu nên bình tĩnh lại một chút. Dù gì thì, chân của cậu cũng đã ngừng run rẩy. Bob rất giỏi trong việc giữ im lặng, điều đó sẽ giúp ích được một chút. Họ cùng nhau hút một điếu thuốc, và Gerard lấy ra điện thoại mình để nhắn tin cho Mikey. Hình như trong lúc xảy ra vụ thằng nhóc đeo khăn Bandana, Mikey đã gửi cho cậu một bức hình chụp về bữa ăn trưa của nó, một chút mì ý nhạt màu và rau củ với một dòng ghi chú  _ cứu em với _ . Một tin nhắn khác được gửi tới lúc Gerard và Bob đang trên đường đi tới lớp, họ cố ý đi đường tắt để tránh phòng giám thị. Gerard không quá lo về việc đi trễ tiết Sinh Học—cô Strobel không có bận tâm mấy về chuyện đi trễ của học sinh. Cậu cũng mong là Bob không có gặp rắc rối gì.

_ thật đó, nhớ đem theo bánh ngọt nha, e nợ a  _ và  _ Pete đang gửi ảnh khoai của nó cho mọi người trong danh bạ đó, coi chừng. _ Trời ạ, thằng Pete đúng là một thằng khốn nạn. Gerard mỉm cười nhìn cái điện thoại. Bob ngồi bên cạnh nhướng mày một cái tò mò nhìn qua.

"Em trai tôi." Cậu giải thích, và tất nhiên là sẽ không nói gì thêm về cái khuynh hướng thích phô trương của Pete. Một lát sau Bob bỏ đi tới lớp Toán Tính, để cho Gerard đi một mình xuống hành lang, liếc mắt khắp nơi tìm kiếm bóng thằng Ted hay một trong đám bạn của cậu. Quả nhiên Ray đang đợi cậu trong lớp Sinh Học, lắc đầu tặc lưỡi nhìn Gerard.

"Tớ không thể tin được là cậu đã làm thế!" Cậu ấy nói to, kéo Gerard vào chỗ ngồi kế bên trong góc phải của lớp học. "Nhưng mà chuyện đó rất là ngầu đó, bọn nó đã bắt nạt Ryan mấy năm nay rồi. Những đứa trong ban nhạc đã cố gắng trông coi dùm thằng nhóc đó, nhưng mà họ không thể ở bên cạnh nó mọi lúc mọi nơi được, cậu biết không? Còn nữa, cậu phải cẩn thận với mấy thằng khốn đó đó."

Gerard nhìn chằm chằm cái con ếch chết trước mặt cậu, một cái xác co rúm trông thật đáng buồn đang chờ đợi để bị mổ ra và cậu lại cảm thấy tức giận một lần nữa.

"Sao cũng được, cái lũ mặt phẹt đó không có làm cho tôi sợ hãi đâu." Cậu tỏ ra bất cần nói, lật mở cuốn sách của mình ra sau đó bắt đầu ghi chú lại những lời giảng mơ hồ, khó hiểu của giáo viên. Ngòi bút đè mạnh vào giấy đâm mấy lổ nhỏ trên giấy khi cậu viết.

"Ý tôi là, họ không thể làm bất cứ thứ gì mà họ muốn." Cậu mạnh miệng nói với Ray sau khi giáo viên ngừng nói chuyện rồi trở về bàn của mình. "Họ có phải là thánh đâu chứ."

"Không phải là  _ thánh _ , nhưng cũng gần như hoàng tộc vậy, tớ cũng không biết nói sao nữa." Ray phiền muộn nói, trông cậu ấy có vẻ hơi lo lắng. "Gia tộc của họ là những ông lớn bà lớn trong thị trấn này. Chỉ là, thật đó, cậu phải cẩn thận biết chưa? Tớ chỉ có thể nói đến vậy thôi."

Gerard nhăn nhó một hồi. "Rồi, rồi biết rồi." Cậu lòa xòa nói cho qua chuyện rồi nhớ lại bộ mặt của thằng Ted khi hắn nói những câu xúc phạm Mikey, làm như hắn biết rõ về nó như thế nào vậy, cái cảm giác tệ hại như thế nào khi cậu nhận ra rằng em trai của mình bị bệnh nặng và cậu không thể giúp được gì cho nó. Ngòi bút chì bị gãy khi bị đè mạnh trên mặt giấy khiến cậu giật mình tỉnh lại từ trong suy nghĩ. "Trời!" Cậu hốt hoảng nói, cố bình tĩnh trở lại. Cậu đoán là dù gì thì cũng đã tới lúc bắt đầu thí nghiệm với con ếch rồi. "Đưa tôi cái dao mổ?"

Ray đưa mắt nhìn cậu. "Không có ý xúc phạm cậu, nhưng  _ không đưa _ ."

Gerard nở một nụ cười. "Xin lỗi, tôi đang là một thằng khốn, tôi biết."

"Không phải vậy." Ray nói. "Tớ hiểu tại sao cậu lại giận dữ. Tớ chỉ là không muốn cậu cầm đồ vật sắc bén ngay bây giờ, cậu biết không?"

Gerard cho là chuyện đó khá công bằng.

"Tôi vừa làm chuyện còn tệ hơn cho bản thân gấp 50 lần, phải không?" Cậu ngần ngại nói rồi lại chọt vào con ếch bằng cây nhíp của mình trong khi Ray đang mổ bụng nó ra. Nó chảy ra chất phocmôn. Vui thật. Mà cho dù là Gerard đã chống đối lại Ted và lũ lâu la của hắn lần nữa thì cậu cũng không hối hận. Bởi vì cậu biết rõ cái cảm giác bị bắt nạt nó như thế nào. 

"Uhm." Ray ậm ờ nói, thè lưỡi của mình ra trong khi cậu ấy đang cố cắt một đường thẳng. "Nghe đây, cậu cần phải đi chung với bọn tớ. Đông người thì khỏi sợ cái gì hết. Trời ạ, tớ vừa mới mở bụng nó ra, thật là tởm quá đi. Ugh. Nhưng mà cậu nên gặp tụi tớ ở gần phòng ban nhạc sau giờ học thì hơn, cả đám sẽ qua nhà tớ chơi  _ Guitar Hero _ sau khi tập luyện, nếu cậu muốn đi chung."

"Tôi chơi  _ Guitar Hero _ tệ lắm." Gerard nói, và nghe nó vẻ hơi cộc cằn. "Với lại tôi phải đi gặp một người ở sau giờ học. Nhưng mà dù gì cũng cảm ơn cậu. Này, cậu có sổ thí nghiệm không? Tôi chưa có lấy cuốn nào."

"Có, có cả ghi chú từ tháng trước nữa, tớ có thể copy cho cậu trong văn phòng vào ngày mai." Ray hào phóng nói rồi đẩy cuốn sổ của cậu ấy qua chổ cậu bằng bàn tay nhớp nháp kinh tởm. Gerard lấy tay bịt mũi và cẩn thận nhặt cuốn sổ lên. "Vậy để tớ đưa cho cậu địa chỉ để cậu có thể ghé qua nhà tớ sau cũng được, nếu cậu muốn. Cũng dễ kiếm lắm, chỉ cần đi xuống Phố Chính, băng qua cây cầu rồi rẽ trái ở Maple."

Thật may là Ray đã hỏi, Gerard nghĩ, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm vào con ếch đã chết của họ. Thế nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy ngại về chuyện qua nhà Ray chơi—cậu ghét phải tiếp xúc với bố mẹ của người khác; họ lúc nào cũng nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt phán xét và cư xử như thể cậu sẽ chôm đồ trong nhà họ, chỉ vì cậu vẽ mắt và nhuộm tóc của mình. Ray có vẻ tốt bụng, nhưng có thể là cậu ấy chỉ thương hại cậu mà thôi - cái thằng nhóc bị bắt nạt với cái miệng bị xước. Với lại, Gerard đã hứa là sẽ đi gặp Frank - người mà cậu tìm hoài chẳng thấy cả ngày nay. Gerard nhăn mặt lại. Cậu đã nghĩ là Frank sẽ nổi bật trong đám đông.

Ray vô tình lật con ếch lên và làm phoc môn của nó rơi vãi lung tung trước khi Gerard có can đảm để hỏi gián tiếp xem Ray có thấy cậu con trai đẹp trai có hình xăm nào không và nếu người đó hiện tại là, um, có đang hẹn hò với ai không.

Thay vào đó cậu phải dành thời gian còn lại của tiết để dọn dẹp hết đống đó và nhồi những thứ trong bụng của nó vào lại chổ cũ. Chắc chắn là cả hai sẽ trượt lớp này, nhưng mà ít ra là Ray khá dễ tính, và là một thằng ngố nữa. Có thể cậu ấy và Bob thực sự muốn chơi chung với cậu.

Dù phải nhìn chằm chằm vào một con ếch chết trong suốt khoảng thời gian lâu như vậy nhưng Gerard vẫn cảm thấy tốt hơn về ngay hôm nay một cách kì lạ.

Thế nên sau khi cậu ra khỏi lớp, thằng Ted khốn nạn lại xuất hiện từ nơi nào đó và chụp lấy túi xách của cậu. Chuyện đó xảy ra quá nhanh, cậu còn chưa kịp định hình thì túi xách đã bị cướp mất rồi. Ted nở một nụ cười đểu rồi bỏ chạy xuống hành lang. Gerard há hốc miệng nhìn hắn bỏ đi một lúc trước khi nhận ra rằng, trời ơi, cái thằng khốn đó đã  _ lấy túi sách của mình _ , cái  _ quái _ gì thế này. Cậu đã suýt lạc mất thằng Ted trong đám đông. Đối với Ted vượt qua hành lang là một cách dễ dàng, nhưng đối với Gerard là một điều không thể, những lá chắn được làm bằng tay và cơ thể cùng với những bộ mặt giận dữ.

Cuối cùng cậu cũng bắt kịp hắn ở bãi đỗ xe. Ted đang cười đểu cậu, đứng dựa lưng vào một cái thùng rác. Tay hắn không cầm cái gì và túi của cậu thì không thấy đâu cả. Gerard căm tức Ted vô cùng. Quên cái chuyện về những miếng dán hình cầu vòng trên xe tải của hắn đi, Gerard sẽ làm những miếng dán khác ghi chữ TÔI THÍCH BÚ KHOAI CỦA DÊ VÀ MẤY ĐỨA NHÓC rồi dán đầy lên trên cái mặt phẹt của hắn.

"Moi rác vui vẻ nha, thằng ẻo lã!" Ted tươi tỉnh nói, vỗ vai Gerard vài cái. "Động tới tao lần nữathì mày sẽ phải chịu thêm nhiều thứ còn tệ hơn thế này nữa." Hắn nháy mắt với cậu rồi cho tay vào trong túi quần thản nhiên bỏ đi. Gerard  _ căm hận _ hắn. Vẫn còn rất nhiều người trong bãi đỗ xe cho nên Gerard không dám nhảy vào thùng rác và moi túi sách của mình ra. Những gì cậu cần để tự đóng dấu bản thân ở tầng thấp nhất trong chuỗi thức ăn trong trường học—nếu cậu còn chưa là—đó chính là chui vào trong thùng rác trước mặt nguyên cả trường. Mặc dù chắc hẳn đó sẽ là một trải nghiệm còn dễ chịu hơn là đi học ở đây. Thằng chó  _ chết _ .

Cậu móc điện thoại mình ra để xem thời gian. Cậu đoán là chờ cho tới khi bãi đỗ xe trống người thì cậu có thể đi gặp Frank. Mặc dù Frank có kĩ năng giao tiếp quái dị thế nhưng ít ra cậu ấy rất thân thiện và có vẻ như cậu ấy thật lòng muốn làm bạn của cậu. Gerard không phải là một đứa nhóc đúng chuẩn quốc tế hay cái gì đó. Cậu định chỉ đi chơi với Frank mà thôi, rồi thám hiểm những cái khu tàn tích đó, và nếu cuối cùng cậu trở thành một bộ đồ da người bởi một tên giết người hàng loạt nhỏ con và điển trai, thì. Nó vẫn tốt hơn là phải học ở cái trường này.

Frank đang lãng vãng ở bìa rừng, khi cậu ấy nhìn thấy Gerard, cậu ấy liền mỉm cười và vẫy tay chào thật hào hứng.

"Cậu đã trở lại!" Cậu ấy nói lớn lên. Gerard ngần ngại cười cười nhìn Frank. Và khi Frank lao tới tấn công cậu bằng một cái ôm thật chặt, Gerard cảm thấy ổn với nó một cách kì lạ. Frank thả cậu ra dường như ngay lập tức nhưng vẫn rất gần, gần tới mức mũi chạm mũi. Gerard nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ấy, đếm những nốt tàn nhan trên mặt Frank và nhận ra rằng Frank có mùi ẩm mốc kì lạ, ngọt ngào và hông khói, nó khiến cậu có cảm giác như cậu là một tên biến thái. Gerard lùi ra sau một bước, cố ý cười lớn lên đầy ngượng ngập như đang cố che đậy việc cậu vừa mới ngửi tóc của Frank.

"Trời ạ, tôi cứ sợ rằng mình trông như một thằng kì quặc trước mặt cậu ngày hôm qua và cậu sẽ không quay trở lại chứ." Frank nói, Gerard cắn môi mình.

"À thì..." Cậu ngập ngừng thú nhận. "Tôi cũng kì quặc không kém, cho nên. Hai ta có thể, uhm, kì quặc cùng nhau chăng?"

Cậu quyết định sẽ không nhắc đến  _ cái lý thuyết kẻ giết người hàng loại _ , mà vậy cũng tốt, bởi vì trông Frank rất vui vẻ. Cậu ấy đang nhún nhảy trên gót chân, tay thì cho vào trong túi quần, nụ cười trên mặt cậu ấy thật to làm nó trông có vẻ đau đớn.

"Tôi biết là cậu không thể cưỡng lại tôi mà." Frank đắc ý cười, hai mắt lấp lánh. "Tôi hấp dẫn thấy mồ. Ai mà muốn chơi chung với mấy thằng khốn bình thường chứ, phải không?"

Cậu ấy đẩy nhẹ vai của Gerard thật vui vẻ, và rồi cả hai bắt đầu đi sâu hơn vào trong rừng, Frank kéo lấy một tay áo của Gerard vẫn còn đang kinh ngạc. Thành thật mà nói, cậu chủ yếu là bị thu hút bởi việc còn có người trên thế gian này kì quặc hơn cả cậu.

"Thật đó, tôi rất vui khi cậu trở lại đây, chuyện này sẽ thú vị lắm cho xem." Frank nói, sau đó liền chứng minh điều ngược lại là đúng khi cậu ấy kéo Gerard đi ngang qua một đống lá, trông nó thật ngây thơ và xinh đẹp nằm lặng lẽ trên mặt đất, cùng với những chiếc lá gai guốc màu đỏ và những cành cây tròn màu vàng. Thế nhưng còn có một vũng nước ao tù chứa đầy bùn và cả con đỉa kinh tởm ẩn khuất ở bên dưới. Frank hoàn toàn phớt lờ tiếng la hét và hành động cố gắng nhảy lên trên mặt đất cao hơn của Gerard, cậu ấy chỉ tiến thẳng một đường về phía trước cho tới khi giầy của Gerard trông thật kinh tởm, bùn lầy ướt thấm vào cả bên trong.

"Thả tôi ra mau!" Gerard rên la, cố giật cái tay áo mình ra khỏi cái nắm cực chặt của Frank. "Trời, tôi tự đi được mà, thằng khốn này. Thả ra mau. Augh, trời ơi, cái này thiệt là ghê quá đi."

"Pfft." Frank phì cười. "Tôi thấy cậu ngày hôm qua đã đi thẳng vào một cái bụi gai mà. Cậu rõ ràng là cần người trông coi."

"Cậu vừa kéo tôi vào một vũng bùn đó, thằng khốn!"

"Ôi, trời!" Frank thản nhiên thốt lên rồi quay đầu nhìn về phía đằng sau, những dấu chân đầy bùn bị đạp nát. "Ra là vậy. Whoops!" Trông cậu ấy không có vẻ ăn năn gì hết, bởi vì cậu ấy rõ ràng là một thằng khốn thích cười lên trên nỗi đau của người khác. Frank bắt đầu cười khúc khích, một giọng cười cao vót mà Gerard hoàn toàn không thấy là dễ thương gì hết. "Tôi đoán là tôi phải bắt đầu chú ý cẩn thận hơn bước đi của mình, khi có cậu ở đậy. Bởi vì cậu rõ ràng là một nàng công chúa mỏng manh, yếu đuối. Haha."

Gerard lườm qua cậu ấy, nhưng rồi Frank vô cùng mưu mẹo đánh trống lãng cậu bằng cách khen móng tay màu đen sơn bằng bút lông của cậu, sau đó nắm lấy tay của Gerard và quan sát chúng. Cuối cùng Gerard quá bận với việc đỏ bừng mặt và giải thích rằng lớp lịch sử chán tới cở nào, ngày tồi tệ của cậu ra sao, cậu không thể tin được rằng mình đang sống trong một cái thị trấn mà người ta dùng  _ sừng hươu _ để trang trí trên  _ xe _ của họ, cái quái gì vậy? Frank thêm vào vài lời bình luận, và bắt đầu bài diễn văn về việc săn bắn là độc ác, mọi người nên quan tâm đến thứ mình đã ăn vào hay việc nên có nhiều người ăn chay, hoặc ít nhất là nên ăn thực phẩm hữu cơ.

"Thế giới cần có anh hùng đấu tranh cho … uh … quyền của động vật hay gì đó." Frank thành thực nói. "Họ có thể tham gia vào Liên Minh Công Lý."

"Chính xác!" Gerard đồng ý nói, trong đầu cậu đã bắt đầu lướt qua những thiết kế siêu anh hùng cứu rỗi những động vật tội nghiệp. "Chúng ta nên có một siêu anh hùng về khủng bố môi trường, điều đó sẽ tuyệt lắm. Không gì giống như Captain Planet, thế thì sẽ quá nhàm chán và đáng yêu. Tôi cũng không biết nữa, một ai đó thật ngầu và thần kinh một chút, và là một kẻ ngoài cuộc."

"Như Rorschach?" Frank hứng thú hỏi, mỉm cười nhìn Gerard, khuyên môi của cậu ấy lóa sáng trong ánh nắng mùa thu, mắt cậu ấy mở to lấp lánh, và được rồi, nếu Frank là một tên tâm thần thích giết người thì Gerard cũng không chắc rằng mình sẽ bận tâm cho lắm.

"Trời ạ!" Cậu hét lên. "Watchmen là điều  _ tuyệt nhất trên thế giới _ ."

"Không thể đùa với Alan Moore được." Frank đồng ý. "Này, cậu có đọc  _ From Hell _ chưa? Khá là hay đúng không?" Rồi cậu ấy dành cả một thế kỉ để cười và chỉ vào mặt Gerard, người mà đang bị kẹt trong bụi gai, một lần nữa, bởi vì cậu đã bị sao lãng sau khi nhìn Frank chằm chằm với cặp mắt đầy thích thú để xem xem mình sẽ đi đâu. Và điều đó, không cần phải nói, là một nỗi xấu hổ cực đỉnh. Ugh.

Thật ra thì, cậu không biết mình  _ đang _ đi đâu nữa. Cả hai đã rời khỏi cái lối mòn lúc nào không biết và đang len lõi qua những hàng cây. Nhiệt độ trong rừng chắc hẳn đã hạ xuống rất thấp khi trời dần tối, cũng có thể là do thời tiết đang thay đổi, bởi vì không khí buổi chiều ấm áp đã chuyển thành màn đêm giá lạnh.

Frank cứ chạm vai với cậu với ánh nhìn bí ẩn đầy niềm vui và đôi khi tay họ sẽ chạm vào nhau, ôi trời ơi, cậu lại trở về tuổi 14? Hay 13? Có lẽ vậy.

"Thế, uh," Gerard nói, sau khi cậu kéo bản thân ra khỏi một cái bụi rậm khác nữa—sau một hồi xem xét, cậu nghĩ mấy cái lỗ mới trong áo khoác của cậu trông khá là ưa nhìn, ít nhất—"Cậu biết chúng ta đang đi đâu đúng không? Sẽ không bị lạc hay đi luẩn quẩn theo vòng tròn đó chứ?"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Frank phát âm một cách đáng sợ, hơi thở của cậu ấy thật giống như Darth Vader. Gerard không thể ngừng cười khúc khích. Cậu nghĩ là mình đang nhìn Frank một cách ngây ngất. Nhưng mà, thôi nào, là Star Wars đó! Không có thằng mọt sách nào trên thế giới này có thể đổ lỗi cho cậu được. "Và với cái đó, ý của tôi là, tất nhiên là tôi biết mình đang đi đâu chứ." Frank nói. "Nhanh lên, lối này."

"Này, tụi mình  _ đang _ đi đâu vậy?" Gerard hỏi lại lần nữa, trông Frank thật tức cười khi cậu ấy nhẹ nhàng bước chân qua đống lá khô, miệng thì hát theo điệp khúc của Skulls, có vẻ như như cậu đang cố ý đạt hết các tiêu chuẩn của Gerard trong một cuộc nói chuyện. Cậu ấy đưa mắt nhìn Gerard qua vai của mình rồi nhún vai, nhăn mũi một chút.

"Tôi đoán là mình cho thể tới cái nhà máy cũ? Nó khá là tuyệt, nó có từ hồi mấy năm 1700 lận. Nhưng không cần phải vội đâu, trời bên ngoài khá tốt. Phải đắm mình trong những tia nắng cuối cùng của mặt trời trước khi mùa đông tới và đập vào mặt mình chứ, biết chưa."

Đây không phải là quan điểm mà cậu từng biết. Gerard không phải là fan lớn của mặt trời, nhưng mà Frank đang nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt tràn đầy hi vọng và, trời ạ, Gerard nhận ra rằng chuyện này sẽ trở thành vấn đề.

"Được rồi." Cậu nói đầy tính mạo hiểm, cầu thánh rằng trời quá lạnh để cho mấy con rệp sống được. "Dẫn đường đi."

"Có ai nói cậu nghe là cậu rất là kì quái chưa?" Frank hỏi, chân phải đưa ra đá vào một đống lá để chắc rằng không có gì ẩm ướt kinh tởm ẩn náu bên dưới trước khi ra hiệu cho Gerard bước tiếp.

"Tôi  _ hấp dẫn _ lắm đó." Gerard hất mặt lên nói, và rồi phải kiềm chế lại để không bị đỏ mặt trước mặt Frank, cậu ấy mỉm cười nhìn cậu và nói. "Tôi biết mà. Tôi đã bị cậu hấp hẫn hoàn toàn."

Khoảng nửa tiếng sau, họ đi lang thang qua một ngôi nhà đá đổ nát. Gerard đứng lại ngắt giữa câu - bỏ rơi cuộc đàm phán mãnh liệt của họ về chuyện Tiểu thuyết Sandman có nên làm thành phim hay không (Frank 100% nói có, Gerard dứt khoát nói không) - để nhìn vào ngôi nhà chằm chằm. Đúng là ở Jersey cũng có những căn nhà đổ nát như thế này và những nhà máy bị bỏ hoang cùng với những cánh cửa sổ bị vỡ, nhưng ở đây thì khác. Ngôi nhà này nằm trên một mức độ hoàn toàn khác.

Ngôi nhà dường như không nhận ra những cây leo mọc xung quanh nó, bức tường ở đằng trước bị đổ vỡ thành một đống gạch nát, ống khói dường như không trụ được nữa. Tàn tích, một tàn tích thực sự, thật  _ đẹp _ làm sao. Phải thú thận là Vermont có được một bầu không khí rất tốt, nếu không có gì khác. Cậu lục trong túi mình và tìm thấy vài tờ biên lai đủ to để có thể vẽ lên.

"Này, Frank, cậu có cây bút không?" Gerard hỏi. "Cái thằng khốn kia trong trường đã lấy mất cái túi của tôi rồi. Cái thằng chết tiệt đó. Ít ra lần này nó không xô đẩy tôi."

Frank lắc đầu mình và nhăn mặt. "Có người xô đẩy cậu hả?"

"Thì ... ừm…" Gerard ngập ngừng nói, ngón tay không tự chủ chạm vào vết cắt trên môi, cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ. Cậu cá là không có ai dám bắt nạt Frank hết. Frank rất là ngầu, cho dù cậu ấy lùn tủn. Nhìn Frank trông giống như cậu ấy có thể quậy tung mọi thứ lên nếu cậu ấy muốn. Gerard chủ yếu chỉ là liếc mắt nhìn mọi người sau đó làm cái mặt hôn hít, và rồi bị đấm vài cái, túi xách thì bị vứt vào trong thùng rác. "Nhưng cũng không có chuyện gì lớn lắm đâu." Gerard hời hợt thêm vào, và cho tay mình vào túi, lào xào với mấy tờ tiền lẻ và bật lửa của cậu. "Tôi không sợ mấy thằng khốn đó."

Khi cậu nhìn lên, Frank bổng nhiên đứng trước mặt cậu, chỉ cách mặt cậu vài centimet. Gerard bất ngờ hít một hơi nhỏ và rồi Frank nắm lấy vai của Gerard, môi mím chặt thật nghiêm khắc. "Cậu nên sợ mới đúng, Gee. Cậu cần phải coi chừng bản thân với những thằng như vậy." Cậu ấy chăm chú nói. "Những người ở đây có thể là những tên cổ hủ khốn nạn. Tránh xa bọn họ ra."

"Tôi đâu có đi tới đá vào chân họ đâu." Gerard ấm ức nói, cảm thấy hơi bất ngờ và, thật đó, cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. Cậu biết những tên đó cổ hủ khốn nạn, cậu đâu có đi tìm chúng—à thì. Có lẽ cậu đã khiêu khích chúng, nhưng mà bọn nó đã khiêu khích cậu trước. Dù gì thì, Gerard cũng phải chịu đựng những thứ tệ hơn ở chổ cũ, hồi trước Mikey đã lừa cậu phải làm bạn với Pete Wentz, trước khi Gabe Saporta nhận nuôi cậu.

Ý chính ở đây là, Gerard có thể chịu đựng một đám học sinh trung học đang cố đàn áp tiêu chuẩn của bọn nó lên người cậu, đã được một vài tháng rồi, nhất là khi cậu có một người bạn tuyệt vời và kì lạ như Frank để làm bạn trong khoảng thời gian đó. Nhưng nhìn Frank có vẻ rất tức giận, như thể cậu ấy  _ đã _ nghĩ rằng đó là một chuyện lớn. Nhưng mà Gerard không có hứng thú gợi lại những chuyện đó, hay bị dạy đời về nó, cho dù là có ý tốt đi chăng nữa, hay bắt nguồn từ sự tức giận  _ đúng đắn _ hay bất kì điều gì khác. Đến lúc đổi chủ đề rồi.

"Uhm." Cậu rụt rè nói, tìm bật lửa trong túi để châm lửa cho gói Marlboros của mình. "Ừ thì. Sao cũng được, tôi sẽ cẩn thận hơn. Tránh xa tụi nó ra. Muốn hút một điếu thuốc không?"

Một giây hai giây trôi qua, Frank vẫn nhìn cậu chằm chằm, tay nắm chặt vai Gerard, trước khi cậu ấy lay bản thân mình, mặt bình tĩnh lại.

"Tất nhiên, nếu cậu mời. Tôi không giờ từ chối một điếu thuốc miễn phí hết."

Họ đi tiếp về phía trước, bước vòng qua bức tường sụp đổ và nhìn thấy một cái gì đó trông như một cái giếng cũ kĩ, ấm mốc. Gerard thận trọng nhìn Frank, nhưng cậu ấy đã hoàn toàn bình tĩnh vui tươi trở lại, mọi giấu vết của sự tức giận mà cậu ấy vừa biểu hiện đã biến mất hoàn toàn. Điều đó khá là kỳ quái. Nhưng cậu đoán là nếu cậu sống lâu ở đây, cậu cũng sẽ như vậy.

Gerard luôn nghĩ rằng rừng là một nơi vắng lặng, nhưng ở đây có hàng ngàn những tiếng động nhỏ hòa vào những khoảng trống trong cuộc đối thoại của họ: những tiếng chim hót từ xa, có gì đó đang lào xào ở dưới mặt đất, những cơn đang gió thổi trên những tán cây cao. Những cái cây ở đây to hơn ở chổ cậu nhiều, những chiếc lá đang héo dần phủ đầy trên mặt đất sau một lượt bay lã lơi. Gerard không thể tin rằng mình đã để cho Frank dẫn cậu ra khỏi lối mòn, giờ cậu lại nghĩ về nó—cậu không thể đi theo chỉ dẫn đơn giản nhất của một  _ tấm bản đồ thành phố _ và giờ cậu lại đang ở trong rừng nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này, và quan sát Frank. Cậu chỉ mới quen được Frank—làm sao cậu chắc được là Frank đã không làm họ lạc mất?

Frank nhún nhảy đi trước cậu một vài mét, y như một thằng nhóc con, trước khi cậu ấy nhìn lại và nhận ra là không, Gerard đã dừng lại và hiện tại chưa bị ăn sống bởi những đám bụi rậm xung quanh.

"Ổn chứ, Gee?" Cậu ấy gọi, một nốt kì lạ trong giọng cậu ấy, mái tóc rủ xuống mắt.

"Ừ." Gerard chậm rãi trả lời, một tay vuốt qua tóc mình, cố không tỏ ra hoảng sợ. Frank có lẽ biết rằng họ đang đi đâu. "Chỉ là, cậu biết đó. Phổi của người hút thuốc. Di chuyển chậm chạp lắm." Cậu nhún vai. "Uh. Vậy. Nó còn bao xa nữa, nhà máy hay gì đó?"

Frank nhún nhảy trở lại—như Tigger trong phim Gấu Pooh, Gerard suy nghĩ một cách ngớ ngẩn, cậu tưởng tượng Frank mặc đồ màu Halloween, nó sẽ là một bức tranh rất tuyệt đây, cậu sẽ phải lôi ra hết những cây bút loại tốt của mình ra khi cậu về tới nhà. À phải rồi, Frank chắc là đang lạnh lắm hay cậu ấy không có khái niệm gì về không gian riêng? Bởi vì cậu ấy cứ lởn vởn cách mũi cậu năm centimet. Không ai làm thế, quá gần rồi, ngoại trừ mẹ cậu và Mikey ra, đôi khi Pete cũng làm vậy bởi vì Pete là một con khỉ năng động thích ôm người khác.

“Không còn xa lắm đâu.” Frank vui vẻ xoa đầu của Gerard, nghiêng người về phía cậu  _ gần hơn nữa _ . Gerard nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ của Frank, một hình xăm con bò cạp đang bò tới cằm của cậu ấy, tự nhiên trong cậu nổi lên một cỗ ham muốn mãnh liệt muốn nghiêng người tới gần hơn và đặt môi mình lên trên làn da của Frank. “Với lại, tôi có một bất ngờ cho cậu. Tôi chắc là cậu sẽ rất thích nó—sẽ tuyệt lắm đó.”

“Tuyệt cỡ nào cơ, trên thước đo từ Spider Man đến Rob Zombie?” Mười điểm cho giọng của cậu vì đã không run rẩy, và một ngàn điểm cho việc không hoảng hốt và bỏ chạy mất. Cậu thực sự cần phải về nhà sớm. Nhà - nơi có đèn, nhiệt độ ấm, cà phê và vòi tắm nước lạnh. 

“Mức độ tuyệt vời của Rob Zombie đánh nhau với Batman, vừa rùng rợn vừa tuyệt vời. Đừng có nhút nhát bỏ chạy nha, Gee, nhanh lên! Nhưng mà chúng ta có thể nghỉ chân nếu cậu muốn. Cậu có cần nghỉ ngơi một chút không?” Frank tốt bụng nói, hoàn toàn không hề nhìn thấy cuộc đấu tranh tư tưởng trong Gerard. “Trời cũng sắp tối rồi, tôi nghĩ là tôi có thể dẫn cậu về lại trường học, nếu cậu quá lo về chuyện đó. Tôi thì không có bận tâm về trời tối lắm.”

Gerard yếu ớt khịt mũi, chà một ngón chân lên mặt đất trong khi cậu đang lựa chọn quyết định của mình. Mặt đất ở đây toàn là lá khô và những cành cây bị gãy, có mùi trong lành của đất mộc khi cậu đào một chút lên bằng mũi giày của mình. “Như một cái mộ mới.” Cậu vẩn vơ nghĩ một mình, trong giọng Cryptkeeper tốt nhất của cậu, và rồi lay người mình. Được rồi, cậu đang làm chuyện kì quặc nơi công cộng. Cái thị trấn này đang dần làm rối não của cậu. “Này, tôi phải ra khỏi đây thô.” Cậu nói một cách buồn rầu. 

Frank liền nhăn mặt và lùi lại, cho tay vào trong túi của mình. 

“Hay là, chúng ta có thể quay lại ngay bây giờ nếu cậu muốn. Không sao đâu.”

Gerard chớp chớp mắt. Chuyện đó rõ ràng là có sao. Frank có vẻ rất ... thất vọng.

“Huh?” Gerard thông minh nói, và Frank nhún vai. 

“Nếu cậu muốn đi, thì chúng ta có thể đi.”

“Oh!” Gerard nói. “Không, đó không phải—đó không phải là ý tôi muốn nói. Tôi không muốn bỏ lỡ sự bất ngờ vừa rùng rợn vừa tuyệt vời của cậu đâu, thật đó. Nó nghe hay đó. Nhưng mà tôi nên về sớm thôi. Tôi còn phải về đúng giờ để đi thăm Mikey, cậu biết chứ?” Frank nhìn cậu, tràn đầy hi vọng, mắt mở to và cái núm đồng tiền kia lại quay trở lại trên mặt cậu ấy. 

Được rồi, Frank thích Alan Moore, cậu ấy biết chơi guitar và thích nhạc punk + nhóm Misfits, bộ phim yêu thích nhất của cậu ấy là  _ The Devil's Rejects _ , và Gerard không có  _ thích _ cậu ấy hay gì hết, được chứ. Nhưng Frank thực sự rất tuyệt vời, cho dù cảm xúc của cậu ấy thay đổi liên tục. Gerard đôi khi cũng thế thôi.

Vấn đề là bây giờ trời khá là lạnh, và càng ngày càng lạnh hơn, cho dù cậu thích Frank đi chăng nữa, thực sự là cả hai chỉ vừa gặp nhau ngày hôm qua mà thôi. Gerard chưa bao giờ cảm thấy như vậy với người lạ. Điều đó khá là tuyệt, nhưng cũng rất kì lạ.

Frank lúc này dường như đã chìm vào trong bóng tối, trời đã tối lắm rồi. Mà họ đã lang thang ngoài đây được vài tiếng rồi, chỉ nói chuyện mà thôi, điều đó thật sự kỳ lạ. Khắp nơi bóng tối đã bao trùm khiến cậu liền nhận ra, bởi vì cậu là một thằng đần không hề nghĩ tới bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi. Ôi trời  _ ơi _ . Trời, lẽ ra cậu đã phải về nhà vào lúc một tiếng trước rồi mới đúng.

"Thôi rồi! Chết thật! Frank, mấy giờ rồi?" Cậu hoảng hốt hỏi Frank. Nhìn Frank bây giờ không còn khó chịu và tỏ ra thất vọng nữa mà bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào Gerard như thể đang hai con tôm hùm bò ra khỏi tai cậu, giống như Ralphie trong A Christmas Story. Có lẽ là vì hồi nãy Gerard đã hốt hoảng dùng hai tay để lấy nắm tóc của mình đi vòng vòng. Cậu sắp tiêu rồi.

"Này!" Frank nói với một giọng nhỏ nhẹ khi Gerard suýt nữa thì vấp phải một hòn đá lớn, thiên nhiên chết tiệt, với những hòn đá, và cây, và chiều tàn. Frank nhìn cậu đầy thích thú, chắc cậu ấy nghĩ Gerard sẽ nói tiếng người ngoài hành tinh bất cứ lúc nào. "Tôi nghĩ là sắp 6 giờ rồi? Tôi cũng không rõ. Cậu ổn chứ?"

"Chết thật, mẹ tôi sẽ giận lắm đấy. Mikey cũng vậy. Tôi đã lỡ mất giờ thăm bệnh, tôi không thể—tôi thực sự là một thằng khốn."

"Ohhh!" Frank ngỡ ngàng ồ lên một tiếng đã rõ. "Không sao đâu, Gee. Đừng có lo, không xa lắm đâu. Chúng ta sẽ đi đường tắt. Bình tĩnh lại đi. Hít một hơi sâu vào?"

Gerard lườm Frank một cái, nhưng mà cậu đang quá bận hoảng hốt vì tội lỗi và sự căm ghét bản thân cho nên chẳng ra làm sao cả. Chỉ mới là ngày thứ hai Mikey ở đây mà cậu đã làm nó thất vọng. Chết tiệt.

Frank đẩy Gerard về hướng mà họ đã đi tới đây, cậu nhìn kĩ lại một lần nữa, rõ ràng đó là một lối mòn ở trên mặt đất trải dài trên các cành cây gãy và bụi rậm bị đè nát. Bụi rậm bị đè nát đầy  _ gai _ , cậu bực mình nghĩ, chà lên vết xướt đang khó chịu trên cổ tay cậu. Tay của Frank lại tìm đến tay áo cậu và tất cả năng lượng của cậu đang được dồn vào việc cố gắng không tựa vào người Frank.

Không phải là Gerard sợ ở trong rừng vào ban đêm—thực sự ở đây rất là tuyệt, giống như ở trong tiểu thuyết vậy. Cậu thực sự rất thích những âm thanh lào xào rùng rợn trong những bụi rậm và trong bóng tối lờ mờ, mặc dù điều đó sẽ gia tăng khả năng cậu vấp phải thứ gì đó. Chỉ là, Gerard không có kinh nghiệm về chuyện này. Cậu đi gần bên cạnh Frank, trông cậu ấy rất bình thản trong ánh sáng mờ ảo. Mong rằng điều đó không có nghĩa là họ đã bị lạc mất dấu về nhà.

"Trời!" Frank thốt lên, phá vỡ sự im lặng giữa họ khi cậu ấy đang cố lôi Gerard về lại đường chính, tạ ơn Chúa. "Chắc là tôi sẽ dẫn cậu tới nghĩa địa vào lần sau, nếu cậu muốn." Gerard nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm, trong một lúc ngẩn ngơ cậu đã quên mất bây giờ đã trễ lắm rồi..

"Thật hả?" Gerard hào hứng nói, và được rồi, có lẽ giọng của cậu nó hơi trèo cao một chút cùng với sự thích thú. Nhưng mà thật đó, một cái  _ nghĩa trang _ . Thật rùng rợn và tuyệt vời làm sao. "Một khu nghĩa địa bỏ hoang! Thế thì tuyệt quá, nó nằm ở bên trong rừng à? Làm sao cậu tìm ra được nó hay vậy?"

Frank gửi cho cậu một nụ cười đầy thâm ý, như thể cậu ấy chưa từng nghĩ rằng Gerard sẽ thích một khu nghĩa địa đổ nát từ những năm 1700 nằm giữa rừng. Điều đó thật là ngu ngốc. Gerard bị hấp dẫn lập tức  muốn kéo Frank trở lại trong rừng ngay bây giờ. Nghe cứ như hậu trường của một bộ phim vậy.

"Tôi ra đó thám hiểm nhiều lần rồi." Frank đắc ý kể những chiến tích của cậu ấy với cậu, có thể nghe được sự vui vẻ trong giọng nói của cậu ấy, khiến cho cũng Gerard vui vẻ theo, và rồi họ chỉ cười nhìn nhau một lúc trước khi Frank lay tỉnh bản thân mình nhắc cho Gerard rằng họ phải tiếp tục đi về.

Trên đường về, Frank bắt đầu kể về chuyện Glen Fell đã từng là một thị trấn sản xuất, và rồi bị bỏ hoang, nhiều năm sau rừng rậm bắt đầu mọc lên, cho tới khi dòng sông dịch chuyển và rồi được xây dựng lại cách đây ba dặm. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy được một phần của nghĩa địa—những thiên thần đá cổ kính và những bia đá mọc đầy dây leo, sau đó lại tiếp tục đi qua một số căn nhà vẫn còn ở đó.

Phải mất một lúc lâu sau Gerard mới nhận ra rằng cậu đang trễ, bởi vì, trời ạ, giống như cậu đang đi qua một câu truyện lửa trại, mà ở đó Frank là người dẫn chuyện, cậu ấy nở một nụ cười kì bí sau đó bật cười khúc khích khi nhìn thấy Gerard nhảy dựng lên bởi vì có một ngón tay lạnh ngắt ở sau cổ cậu. Gerard cố tập trung vào chuyện Frank đang chọc ghẹo cậu thay vì để ý chuyện ngón tay của Frank đã lòn vào đai lưng quần cậu ấy, kéo quần jean xuống một chút khi cậu ấy bước đi để lộ ra một cái bụng phẳng lỳ cùng với những hình xăm bằng chữ ở trên lưng quần. Thành thật mà nói, cậu không chắc là mình thành công cỡ nào nhưng mà cậu đã nhìn ra được chữ 'Destroy' cho tới lúc cậu đã đi tới gần bìa rừng.

Gerard bước ngập ngừng ra ngoài bìa rừng, sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn Frank không hiểu tại sao cậu ấy lại không đi tiếp mà chỉ đứng ở đó nhìn cậu, hai tay để vào trong túi quần.

"Cậu không đi chung à?" Gerard hỏi, có một chút bỡ ngỡ.

Frank lắc đầu. "Không." Cậu ấy nói. "Tôi ... tôi sẽ đi vòng vòng trong rừng một chút nữa. Tôi còn có chuyện phải làm. Cậu biết đường về mà đúng không?"

Gerard đảo mắt một vòng. Làm như cậu không biết rằng trường học đang nằm ngay phía sau cậu, cậu đâu có đần tới cỡ  _ đó _ đâu.

"Hỏi thử thôi." Frank cười nhạt rồi nhìn xuống dưới chân mình. "Tiếc là cậu phải về rồi."

"À thì, cậu có thể, tôi cũng không biết nữa, qua nhà tôi chơi, nếu cậu muốn? Ngày mai đó." Trong một phút điên rồ ngẳn ngủ, cậu suýt nữa đã mời Frank đi chung với cậu và mẹ cậu đến bệnh viện, nhưng may mắn là cậu kịp cắn lưỡi mình trước khi nói ra lời mời.

"Thôi." Frank từ chối, vẫn không hề nhìn vào mắt Gerard lần nào. "Nhưng mà cảm ơn nha. Cậu có thể trở lại đây, và chúng ta có thể đi tiếp quảng đường còn lại được chứ? Hôm nay tôi đã dẫn cậu đi một quảng đường khá dài. Tôi không biết là cậu có thời gian giới hạn."

Gerard đang định kịch liệt phản đối—bởi vì trên người cậu đang dính đầy gai cùng những vết xước và bùn. Thật là không công bằng, nhìn Frank xem, cậu ấy chẳng bị gì hết mặc dù cậu ấy cũng bước vào vũng bùn và đi qua những bụi gai như Gerard. Không may là, Gerard đang rất trễ và không có thời gian để bàn cải về chuyện rừng rậm kinh khủng cỡ nào. Cậu nghi ngờ rằng Frank đã cố tình dẫn cậu đi chỗ có nhiều bụi rậm và bùn nhất, bởi vì Frank khốn nạn như thế đấy. Nhưng mà Gerard sẽ không bận tâm chuyện đó nữa, bởi vì cậu là một người rộng lượng, và cũng bởi vì nó khá là đáng yêu một cách đáng ghét.

"Được rồi." Cậu thở dài. "Cậu phải dẫn tôi đi xem khu nghĩa địa đó đó." Một nụ cười xuất hiện trên mặt của Frank, Gerard thực sự ngần ngại. Cậu nhận ra rằng mình rất muốn ở lại đây trong khu rừng đáng sợ này, và giờ trời đã tối, nó còn đáng sợ và rùng rợn hơn nhiều. Khi bầu trời màu tím ẩn mình đằng sau những cành cây, Frank vẫn đứng lặng lẽ ở đó trông như một vị thần, làn da trắng nổi bật giữa bầu trời đen.

Ngón tay của Gerard khẽ co giật một chút. "Lần sau tôi sẽ đem theo tập vẽ." Cậu cắn răng nói, và điều đó làm cho Frank lại cười rạng rỡ.

"Tôi rất muốn thấy cậu vẽ đó, Gee. Chắc là tuyệt lắm!" Frank thật lòng nói, và ôm người mình một chút và nhìn lên từ dưới lọng tóc rũ xuống của mình. "Cậu chắc là cậu không ở được thêm chút nữa chứ?"

Gerard đấu tranh tư trưởng trong đầu một lúc. Cậu phải  _ đi _ , nếu không mẹ cậu sẽ  _ bỏ đi mà không có cậu _ .

"Ừ." Cậu ừ một tiếng rồi cương quyết quay người đi. "Hẹn gặp ngày mai nha, Frank!" Cậu gọi qua vai của mình, và chạy đi, sau đó dừng lại một lúc để đập ngực của mình, bởi vì, wow, cậu hoàn toàn không có sức lực gì hết. Đến khi cậu về tới nhà, mẹ cậu đã ngồi trong xe liếc nhìn cậu - một bầu không khí đầy hắc ám.

Thật kì lạ. Cậu mong là Frank có một cây đèn pin ở ngoài đó, ở bên trong khu rừng. Không hiểu cậu ấy có chuyện quái gì để làm vào giờ này ở trong rừng? Có lẽ là cậu ấy đã làm cái gì đó mờ ám chăng?

Mà sao cũng được. Ngày mai vào trường cậu sẽ hỏi cậu ấy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey ngủ say dường như suốt thời gian Gerard đến thăm, nhưng Gerard vẫn mừng vì cậu đã về đúng lúc, mừng vì cậu chào còn được một tiếng và bò vào giường với em trai, vẽ cho nó một bức tranh về một ngôi nhà đổ nát và một con kì lân zombie. Mikey hỏi cậu về buổi hẹn hò với Frank, giọng của nó khàn khàn nhưng nghe có vẻ rất thích thú.

"Đó không phải là một _buổi hẹn hò_!" Gerard phản đối. Mikey chỉ cười, rõ ràng là không tin cho nên Gerard đành phải giả vờ giải thích cả buổi, rằng nó chỉ là một buổi đi dạo mà thôi, ai mà lại đi hẹn hò trong rừng chứ hả? Nói thêm được một lúc thì Mikey đã ngủ thiếp đi. Gerard ngồi ở lại, đang loay hoay vẽ lên gối của Mikey thì bị y tá đuổi ra ngoài hành lang, cậu bực tức chớp mắt dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang, nhìn chằm chằm cửa phòng Mikey. Phòng 402, Mikey Way. Trên hồ sơ bệnh nhân viết toàn những thứ khó hiểu, từ những số liệu ghi trên đó có thể biết Mikey vẫn chưa được phép xuất viện về nhà.

Trên đường về nhà, Gerard ngồi ngã người ra sau trong suốt chuyến đi dài suốt một tiếng đồng hồ, mẹ cậu cố bắt chuyện về trường học, nhưng đầu óc bà lại đang ở nơi khác, và dù sao thì Gerard cũng không nói muốn nói về chuyện đó. Cậu lườm bà cho đến khi bà bỏ cuộc mới thôi, cậu bật đĩa CD lên, nhìn xuống chân mình nghĩ vẩn vơ về Metallica cho tới khi về đến nhà.

Cho tới khi trời đã tối muộn, Gerard nằm dài trên giường của mình sau khi ăn tối trễ, hai tay ôm chặt lấy một chai rượu bourbon vào ngực mình và nhớ lại cuộc ẩu đả vào trưa nay. Gerard tưởng tượng mình có thể thay thế Ted và Isaac thành những con ma sói bị bệnh dại còn cậu là một vị linh mục ngầu lòi, trên tay cầm một cây Shotgun của Thánh, cũng là lúc một ý nghĩ khác đập vào cậu.

Gerard vẫn chưa lấy lại túi xách của mình ra khỏi cái thùng rác. Chết thật. Bây giờ đã là 1 giờ 48 phút vậy mà nãy giờ cậu lại uống rượu say be bét và nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà không chuyển động. Cậu thực sự không có tâm trạng để đi moi rác vào lúc này. Ngay cả bước đi cũng không thể.

Chết tiệt, phải chi hồi chiều cậu hỏi số điện thoại của Frank thì bây giờ cậu đã có thể gọi cậu ấy rồi, sau đó hỏi xem Frank đang ở đâu rồi nhờ cậu ấy giúp.

Tất nhiên, có thể cậu sẽ dùng điện thoại để nói một cái gì đó cực kì đần độn, cho nên có thể sẽ không nhờ được Frank, nhưng cũng không sao. Nếu chuyện đó xảy ra, cậu sẽ phải tự đi bộ ra ngoài đó, trong màn đêm lạnh giá đầy rùng rợn của cái thị trấn này, nếu có Frank ở đó sẽ giúp cho cậu rất rất nhiều trong việc _giúp cậu không hận thù đời_.

Nhưng mà cho dù không có Frank, cậu vẫn phải đi. Bản copy của cuốn _Doom Patrol_ tái bản lần thứ năm của cậu đang nằm trong cái túi xách đó, cùng với than vẽ và cuốn tập vẽ—đó là cuốn tập vẽ _tốt nhất_ của cậu. Nếu cậu còn tiếp tục lãng phí thời gian như thế này thì ngay cả cái túi và những thứ bên trong nó sẽ bị lạc mất khỏi nhân loại bên dưới một đống thức ăn ôi thiêu.

Cuối cùng cậu cũng kéo được bản thân ra khỏi giường, ngay khi cậu đứng dậy, cả căn phòng như đang xoay vòng vòng. Cậu phải tựa vào cạnh giường một lúc, đợi cho đến khi tầm nhìn ổn định lại. Có lẽ cậu sẽ không nôn ra. Trên tay trái vẫn còn nắm chặt chai Maker's Mark, thôi kệ đem theo nó luôn vậy. Có rượu giải sầu mà đúng không? Gió ở bên ngoài đang thổi rất mạnh, thậm chí cậu có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của những cành cây _tay zombie_ đang đập liên tục vào cửa sổ – rượu còn có thể giữ ấm cho cậu, dù sao thì cái chai này cũng sắp hết rồi. Cậu có thể tăng thêm năng suất rồi uống hết nó trên đường đi tới cái thùng rác, sau đó vứt nó vào trong đó luôn sau khi cậu đã uống xong.

Ngôi nhà lại như thế nữa, không ngừng tạo ra những tiếng ồn ớn lạnh. Bây giờ nó còn tệ hơn bởi sự gia nhập của những cơn gió khiến cho căn nhà phát ra tiếng động kỳ lạ nghe giống như những tiếng rên rỉ lầm bầm. "Nhà cũ thường bị như vậy lắm, Gerard." Mẹ cậu đã quá mệt mỏi khi phải giải thích hết lần này tới lần khác với cậu mỗi khi nghe cậu cằn nhằn, mặc dù thế nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy căn nhà này quá ghê rợn rồi. Một ván gỗ trên cầu thang lên tiếng phản đối thật to cùng với những âm tiết rên rỉ khi cậu bước lên chúng, thậm chí nó có vẻ khá hả hê khi cậu bị trượt xuống vài bậc cuối.

Bên ngoài, thành phố như chết lặng. Đèn đường cách đều nhau tạo thành những vùng sáng nhỏ, nhưng chỉ làm nổi bật thêm bóng tối xung quanh. Gerard có cảm giác như bây giờ đã là tháng Mười, hơi ấm của ban ngày đã tàn mất, một bầu không khí lạnh lẽo cùng với những chiếc lá khô rơi xào xạc ở dưới chân cậu. Những ngôi nhà xung quanh đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm bằng những đôi mắt cửa kính vô hồn, tối tăm.

Khoảng cách từ nhà đến trường thật xa xăm như một sự nhắc nhở về sự mệt mỏi, tốn thời gian và sự ngu ngốc. Sáng hôm nay đi bộ tới trường đâu có xa như vậy? Trời ạ, cứ như cách xa một dặm vậy, con đường ở phía trước dần trở nên mập mờ trước mắt cậu. Ít ra sự kết hợp của rượu và sự nổ lực về thể chất sẽ giúp cậu có một giất ngủ thật sâu mà không mơ mộng gì tối nay.

Cậu bước xuống phố, ngân nga nhạc nền của _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ và thỉnh thoảng hát luôn cả một bài. "Boys and girls of every age.” Cậu vui vẻ hát—chắc là lỡ mất một vài nốt, nhưng mà giờ này đâu có ai nghe được cơ chứ?—rồi lắc lư qua bên kia đường để đá những chiếc lá đang bay trong gió. Cậu ước gì mình đang ở trong một thị trấn Halloween. Thị trấn Halloween chắc chắn sẽ tuyệt hơn sự ớn lạnh đang bao trùm Glen Fell này nhiều. Và Frank sẽ rất là ngầu khi đóng vai Jack Skellington. Còn Gerard thì có thể trở thành Sally, tất cả bộ phận trên cơ thể ngượng ngạo nối vào với nhau. "I sense there’s something in the wind, that feels like—gah!"

Ôi trời, có một dơi đang ở ngay trước mặt cậu. Chỉ cách có vài centimet! Nó vỗ cánh vài giây rồi quan sát cậu, sau đó bay đi mất vào màn đêm. Nó đã ở ngay kế bên _mặt_ của cậu! Điều đó tuyệt cỡ nào? Hết cỡ luôn. Không có từ nào có thể diễn tả được sự tuyệt vời đó. Nếu con dơi đó cắn cậu, có lẽ cậu sẽ biến thành Batman _thực sự_ luôn, giống như Spiderman nhưng ở đây là dơi và bỏ phần lãi nhãi đi. Cậu sẽ mọc ra cánh dơi. Hoặc là bị bệnh dại, sao cũng được. Nhưng điều đó cũng không tệ lắm đâu—dù sao thì Gerard cũng ghét tắm mà. Không có mất mát gì ở đây cả.

Bây giờ cậu mới để ý dơi ở khắp mọi nơi, chúng bay lượn trên bầu trời tạo thành những cái bóng màu đen ở bên dưới những ngôi sao. Nếu cậu đứng yên và lắng nghe, thực sự lắng nghe, cậu có thể nghe được tiếng chúng kêu. Chúng định vị bằng tiếng vang. Gerard kêu lại một tiếng đầy hi vọng, nhưng lũ dơi phớt lờ cậu và Gerard cuối cùng cũng từ bỏ hành động ngớ ngẩn của mình—không có sức mạnh siêu nhiên nào từ dơi cho cậu hết, không phải trong đêm nay—cho nên vẫn phải tiếp tục đi tiếp.

Cuối cùng cậu cũng lê bước vào bãi đỗ xe trường trung học, chuyến đi có thể đã bị kéo dài thời gian bởi vì cậu bị bầu trời hấp dẫn, những đám mây tím trải dài che khuất mặt trăng và những tiếng vỗ cánh nhẹ nhàng của lũ dơi. Nếu không phải bởi vì những người dân ở đây thật không thân thiện một chút nào thì cái thị trấn này chắc hẳn sẽ tuyệt vời lắm. Giờ thì cậu đã biết màn đêm lặng lẽ và vô thực như thế nào, cậu nghĩ mình nên ra ngoài nhiều hơn. Có lẽ cậu sẽ ra ngồi ở trên cây cầu bắt qua sông kia, nhìn dòng nước chảy qua, từ từ thưởng thức hết cái tủ rượu ở nhà.

Cả cái trường học cũng trở nên to lớn kỳ lạ dưới ánh trăng lạnh lẽo, những cái bóng trải dài màu xanh, những khung cửa sổ màu bạc và những bức tường lượn sóng, mặc dù là, được rồi, cậu phải thú nhận phần cuối đó là do ảnh hưởng của rượu. Nhưng cái thùng rác thì lại cứng cáp hơn, chuyện đó chẳng hay ho gì cả. Gerard nhìn nó chằm chằm. Cái thùng rác cao tới tận cằm được làm từ kim loại cứng rắn và bốc mùi kinh tởm, cậu không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo. Cậu còn chưa tính xa tới vậy trong kế hoạch thông mình của mình.

Gerard nhón chân nhìn vào trong. Ôi. Mùi trong đó thật là _kinh tởm_. Nhưng túi xách của cậu lại nằm ở trong đó, len lõi giữa một núi rau sà lát và một vài cái mà cậu hi vọng là nui. Cậu không dám suy nghĩ lâu để xác định chắc chắn nó là gì. Nui, chắc chỉ là nui mà thôi.

Được rồi, cậu đã tìm ra túi của mình. Và bây giờ cậu phải lấy nó ra mà không phải trèo vào trong thùng rác. Dễ thôi mà, cậu có thể làm được. Cậu rất sáng tạo. Một khẩu súng phản trọng lực sẽ giúp được cậu, nhưng với nguồn tài chính giới hạn của mình, cậu cho rằng mình không thể làm ra cái đó. Thay vào đó, cậu có thể kéo khối bê tông kia qua đây và tạo thành một cái cầu thang, sau đó dùng một cái cành cây để vớt túi của cậu ra. Đúng. Đó là một kế hoạch tuyệt vời. Cậu sẽ bắt tay vào làm ngay.

Nhưng mà những khối bê tông đó rất là _nặng_ , nó còn làm trầy đầu ngón tay và lòng bàn tay của cậu nữa. Trong khi cậu cần ít nhất bốn khối tạo ra một bề mặt vững chắc để đứng lên. Sau bốn chuyến đi cực nhọc qua bãi đỗ xe, và bây giờ cậu đã bị phơi bày giữa một nơi hoang vắng không có một cái cây nào, Gerard cảm thấy hơi ớn lạnh. Cậu còn phải để mắt trông chừng bọn ma quỷ và những con zombie ăn não.

Cậu cố gắng lôi những khối bê tông cuối cùng qua phía thùng rác. Bỗng nhiên cậu nghe thấy tiếng gì đó, không phải là những cơn gió. Có vẻ như là tiếng của một ai đó. Gerard ôm khối bê tông vào ngực, dựa thẳng người núp đằng sau bức tường của phòng thể dục.

"Này, Gerard!"

Ôi trời ơi, nó biết tên cậu. Cậu cố gắng nhíu chặt mắt mình lại và ước rằng cậu đã không để chai rượu của mình ở bên cạnh thùng rác. Ôi, những cơn gió đang cười nhạo cậu. Gerard bực tức mở một mắt, nhưng ở bãi đỗ xe chẳng có ai hết, chỉ là một khoảng nhựa đường trống trãi kéo dài đến sân cỏ, còn khu rừng ở phía bên kia là một biên giới đen thui dưới bầu trời. Chẳng lẻ là lũ dơi? Gerard nhăn mặt ngẫm lại, sau đó loại bỏ ý nghĩ đó đi bởi vì rõ ràng đó là do men rượu và trí tưởng tượng phong phú của cậu tạo ra.

Phải rồi, cậu nghĩ. Nên trở lại với nhiệm vụ của mình thôi. Không có giọng nói nào ở đây hết. Cậu chỉ là mệt quá thôi. Chỉ là những cơn gió lào xào qua lại thôi. Cậu bước vài bước lảo đảo ra khỏi bức tường rồi đi tới mục tiêu của mình - cái Thùng Rác Đầy Căm Ghét và Thù Hận, và rồi cậu lại nghe thấy nó một lần nữa.

"Gerard, thằng đần, tôi ở bên đây nè!"

Khốn _nạn_ thật, cậu lỡ làm rơi khối bê tông và nó đã vỡ thành những mảnh vỡ vô dụng. Cậu lại phải trở về bên kia và lấy thêm _một khối khác_. "Chết tiệt!" Cậu giận dữ nói, chân đá vào một mảnh bê tông vỡ rồi nhanh tay ôm chân mình, liếc nhìn mãnh vỡ đó trước khi quay lưng đi, nheo mắt nhìn xung quanh.

Cậu chắc rằng giọng nói kia không thuộc về một người thích ăn thịt người trong thị trấn, thế nhưng sau khi nhìn quanh bãi đỗ xe, cậu không nhận ra được gì cả. Không có ai _ở đây_ hết, kỳ lạ thật.

"Ah, cái gì vậy?" Cậu ngập ngừng hét lên, và rồi cậu nhìn thấy nó, ở ngay phía bìa rừng—một dáng người nhỏ bé trắng bệch đang vẫy tay về phía cậu. "Frank hả?" Cậu bất ngờ nói. "Frank, cậu làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy hả?"

" _Tôi_ làm cái quái gì ở đây? Cậu làm cái gì ở đây mới đúng?" Dáng người nhỏ bé của Frank đang cố gắng nói lớn lên, giọng của cậu ấy vang vảng trong gió, vẫn còn đang vẫy tay qua lại. Gerard nheo mắt. Cái thằng đó làm cái quái gì ở bên đó vậy, múa Hokey Pokey à? "Qua đây đi!"

"Cậu qua đây đi!" Gerard nói vọng qua, không cẩn thận giậm thật mạnh chân trái của mình xuống trước khi cậu nhớ ra rằng cậu đã làm gãy nó ở trên khối bê tông kia. Thánh thần thiên địa ơi, đau chết đi được. Thiệt tình, nãy giờ Frank đứng nhìn cậu chịu khổ mà không chịu chạy qua giúp à? Bởi vì nếu thế thì không _ổn_ một chút nào. Frank là một thằng tồi.

Cậu quay lưng bước đi giận dữ tới cái thùng rác. Cậu sẽ phải đứng trên một khối bê tông không đủ vững chắc, và khi cậu té đập đầu chết, Frank sẽ phải hối hận vì đã là lười biếng vô tích sự thật đáng ghét.

"Không thể!" Frank gọi lại, giọng cậu ấy có vẻ xa vời. "Cậu làm cái quái gì với cái thùng rác đó vậy hả?"

"Không có gì hết." Gerard lầm bầm, nốc một ngụm cuối cùng của chai Maker's Mark trước khi vứt nó vào thùng rác, tiếng thủy tinh vỡ toang vang lại. Được rồi. Tiến độ của nhiệm vụ: khá thành công. Phần tiếp theo sẽ khó khăn hơn một chút. Gerard nhặt một cành cây sau đó bước lên trên các khối bê tông, cậu cố gắng gạt sợi tóc ra khỏi mắt nhưng không được.

Phải mất mười một hay mười hai (cũng có thể là mười bảy) lượt thử trước khi cậu có thể móc trúng cái dây túi để kéo nó ra khỏi cái thùng rác. Trong suốt quá trình thi hành nhiệm vụ, Frank chỉ toàn đứng la ó từ phía bìa rừng. Những khối bê tông ở bên dưới cậu cứ bấp bênh lên xuống thật đáng sợ, mắt của cậu không thể tập trung nổi, vì thế cho nên Gerard cảm thấy mình đã làm rất tốt rồi.

Túi xách của cậu đã rũ xuống và mất màu, chảy ra một loại chất lỏng nào đó xuống lớp nhựa đường. Gerard buồn bã nhìn nó. Cậu đã dành cả tiết Công Nghệ cuối cùng ở Belleville để thêu mấy giọt máu và hình ma cà rồng ngoài hành tinh lên trên nó, cậu còn đính những hạt cườm thành mấy cái hình đầu lâu lên trên dây túi. Nó là một cái túi rất là tốt, hoặc là đã từng, trước khi trường trung học nôn đầy lên nó.

Cậu cẩn thận nhặt cái túi lên ở một góc dây túi ít ghê tởm nhất rồi thở dài một tiếng mệt mỏi, để nhắc cho vũ trụ biết là cậu đang khó chịu đến cỡ nào. "Im đi Frank, trời ạ, tôi tới liền đây!" Cậu giận dữ lầm bầm một mình và bước tới chổ bìa rừng đầy nguy hiểm.

Phải dùng mất gần hết tất cả năng lượng của cậu để đặt thật cẩn thận chân này trước chân kia cho tới khi cậu đến gần Frank ở ngay bìa rừng, tâm trạng của cậu đã tụt xuống không phanh. Thiên nhiên chết tiệt. Toàn những bụi gai khốn khiếp cùng với những thứ thích bám vào trong vớ và dây giày đã từng rất đẹp của cậu.

Frank, cái thằng lùn khốn khiếp, đang để tay trong túi, không ngừng khụt khịt trong mũi khi cậu ấy cố nhịn cười.

“Cậu trở lại rồi à.” Frank vui vẻ nói, nhún nhảy một chút. “Sớm hơn tôi nghĩ! Điều này thật là tuyệt quá.”

Gerard mệt mỏi liếc nhìn Frank. Cậu ước gì thằng lùn đó chịu đứng yên một chút, trời, bóng của cậu ấy thật mờ ảo, không thể phân biệt được. “Ừ, nhưng mà, Frank, cậu còn làm gì ở đây vậy? Cậu bị mất cái gì à?”

Frank khịt mũi, mỉm cười. “Có thể nói vậy. Với lại, tôi không ngủ được. Tôi đang đi dạo một chút thì nghe được giọng nói dịu dàng ấm áp của cậu nên liền chạy tới đây.” Frank làm cử chỉ ‘ta đa’; Gerard chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy, cảm thấy bối rối. “Nhưng _cậu_ đang làm gì ở đây thế, Gerard Way? Cậu mang theo cái đó làm gì? Nó có mùi như cái mông khỉ vậy.”

Gerard nhăn mặt. Lý do mà cậu ở đây giờ này quả thật rất xấu hổ và thảm hại. Hai chế độ tiêu chuẩn về sự tồn tại của Gerard. Cậu quá say để nghĩ ra được một lời nói dối, cho nên cậu đành phải nói ra sự thật thảm hại của mình thôi.

“Mấy thằng khốn trong đội bóng chày ... cậu biết tụi nó không?” Gerard hỏi lại một cách không chắc chắn. Frank bổng dưng im lặng, khóe môi mím chặt thành một đường thẳng, hai mắt nhíu lại, những biểu cảm trên mặt cậu ấy trông giống như đang chuẩn bị đánh nhau tới nơi vậy. “Ừ thì … ” Gerard tiếp tục nói, giọng từ từ đi vào một nốt cao. Cậu lúng túng dùng ngón tay xoắn mấy cọng mái trước mắt trước khi nhận ra rằng tay của cậu dính đầy thức ăn thừa kinh tởm. Chết tiệt. “Tôi nghĩ là mình có kể cho cậu nghe chuyện hồi chiều. Cái thằng khốn cầm đầu, Ted, nó đã lấy túi sách của tôi rồi vứt vào trong thùng rác, bởi vì Ted là, như tôi đã nói, một thằng khốn. Và tôi cũng không ngủ được, cho nên—bây giờ tôi ở đây? Ta đa?”

"Thằng khốn Ted đó là ai?" Frank tức giận nghiến răng, trông cậu ấy lúc này thật đáng sợ, quai hàm siết chặt lại, hai mắt đỏ rực. Gerard nheo mắt nhìn cậu ấy, chợt nhớ ra một chuyện, dòng suy nghĩ bị đứt đoạn giữa chừng bởi vì tức giận.

"Này!" Cậu gắt lên hỏi tội Frank. "Tại sao hồi nãy cậu không chịu ra giúp tôi? Rõ ràng cậu cũng thấy tôi mà, cậu có thể—cậu có thể ra giúp tôi một tay mà, moi cái thùng rác này cực khổ lắm đó, và còn kinh tởm nữa. Suýt nữa là tôi bị té đập đầu chết rồi."

Ooooh, Frank đang cười nhạo cậu đấy à? Không vui chút nào. Thật không công bằng. Nhưng ít ra Frank không còn trông đáng sợ như hồi nãy nữa. Chỉ là Frank lúc bình thường thôi, tươi cười và vui vẻ. Gerard thích núm đồng tiền của Frank. Cậu thích Frank, chấm hết, ngoại trừ hồi nãy cậu ấy đứng trơ mắt nhìn cậu cực khổ moi rác.

Frank nhún tới nhún lui trên gót chân, cười cười nhìn cậu, hoàn toàn phớt lờ câu hỏi của cậu, thằng khốn khiếp. "Cậu, uh, cậu uống rượu à?"

Ánh trăng phản chiếu lấp lánh trên khuyên môi của cậu ấy. Gerard né tránh liếc mắt sang chổ khác không dám nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm.

"Có thể nói vậy." Cậu thành thật nói với Frank, ngón tay bất giác đưa lên chạm vào cái khuyên môi của Frank, cảm giác lành lạnh trên đầu ngón tay. Hai mắt cậu ấy trợn trừng lên ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. Gerard nhận ra mình đang làm cái quái gì thế này, vội vàng giật tay lại. "Uhm ... Ừ. Tôi đúng là có uống rượu thật." Gerard ngượng ngùng thú nhận, bối rối đút tay giấu vào túi quần - nơi mà chúng sẽ không bị lôi cuốn một lần nữa và đưa ra chạm vào Frank.

"Cậu biết đó, dũng khí của rượu, và hơi ấm, tôi cũng không biết nữa. Nghe nó có vẻ như là một ý hay đó." Này, chắc Frank đang lạnh lắm nhỉ. Cậu ấy không có uống miếng rượu nào, trong khi cậu ấy chỉ mặc có đúng một cái áo thun, mà ngoài trời thì đầy gió và lạnh lẽo. "Cậu muốn mượn áo khoác của tôi không, Frankie?"

"Huh? Oh. Không, cậu giữ đi." Frank mỉm cười kì lạ nói. "Nhưng mà dù sao thì cũng cảm ơn nha, Gee. Cậu thật là tốt bụng."

Gerard nghi ngờ nhìn Frank, trên môi của cậu ấy lúc nào cũng tươi cười và rồi cậu ấy nhăn mũi khó chịu đá vào túi xách của Gerard một cái, này, không được. Nó là một cái túi rất là tốt! Đó không phải lỗi của nó chỉ vì nó có mùi như xác chết thối rữa. Frank không cần phải _đá_ nó như vậy chứ. Gerard nhíu mày kéo cái túi lại gần mình rồi lập tức tránh xa nó vì cái mùi nó đang di chuyển tới chổ cậu.

Cái túi thật tội nghiệp, cậu buồn bã nghĩ. Có lẽ là cậu nên để nó ở ngoài đây thì hơn. Sau đó tổ chức cho nó một đám tang xứng đáng. Gerard thở dài khom lưng xuống, bắt đầu luồn tay vào trong để lấy đồ ra, cầu mong là chúng không có bị làm hỏng bởi đống rác rưởi hôi thối đó. Frank nghiêng người qua để nhìn vào trong túi của Gerard, đưa tay lên mũi bịt lại và làm những âm thanh khịt mũi, theo cậu thì làm như vậy hoàn toàn không cần thiết. Một lúc lâu trôi qua trong khi Gerard đang sắp xếp mấy cuốn sổ và bút chì của mình ra, còn những thứ kinh tởm không thể chịu được nữa thì vứt qua một bên trở thành một đống vô vọng.

"Gerard. Mấy cái đó ... mấy cái đó là _hạt cườm đính hình đầu lâu_ hả?" Frank đột ngột hỏi.

"Huh? Oh ... Đúng rồi." Gerard buồn bã nói, ngón tay vuốt ve những cái đầu lâu. Tạm biệt nhé, anh bạn nhỏ. Frank nghẹn giọng. "Tự tay tôi may chúng nó đó. Nhưng mà tôi may tệ lắm, chảy máu quá trời! Sợ nhất là những cây kim, thật đáng sợ. Thấy không, máu của tôi ở ngay đây nè. Và ở đây nữa. Mặc dù bị trượt lớp đó hoàn toàn, nhưng mà cuối cùng tôi cũng có được một cái túi rất là ngầu. Thêm vào một cái gì đó. Hmm tính chân thật? Tính thật tế—tính thật tế. Này, cậu không sao chứ Frankie?"

"Cậu thật là..." Frank rên lên một tiếng. "Xin cậu đó. Đừng có dễ thương như vậy có được không? Cậu sẽ giết chết tôi mất."

"Tôi không có." Gerard nhăn nhó phản đối, rồi quay lại chạm ngón tay vào chổ màu cam bí hiểm ở trên ngăn trước của cái túi. Có lẽ cậu đang cố gắng tự làm mình bị nhiễm vi khuẩn xan-mô-nen-la, nghe hay thật. Gerard bỏ qua không nghĩ về bệnh dịch nữa—cậu sẽ ngâm tay mình vào thuốc tẩy khi về đến nhà. Gerard lôi cuốn tập vẽ của mình ra, lo lắng kiểm tra nó. Trông nó có vẻ hơi ẩm ướt, còn có một mùi hôi lưu lại khi cậu đưa lên mũi ngửi thử. Đây là cuốn tập vẽ tốt nhất của cậu, trong đó có những cốt truyện và những thiết kế nhân vật của cậu cho một cuốn truyện tranh hay, ngoài ra còn có trang của Mikey Way: Kị Sĩ Kì Lân. Cậu không thể vứt nó được. Có lẽ nên phơi nó chăng?

Trong khi cậu đang suy nghĩ về chuyện đó, Frank liền tiến lại gần nhìn qua vai cậu ồ lên, lật xem một vài trang, cuối cùng Gerard đành phải đẩy tay cậu ấy ra, lầm bầm một mình. Cậu vừa lấy ra cuốn _Doom Patrol: Magic Bus_ , Frank liền vồ tới khiến cậu bị bất ngờ ngã xuống dập mông, cậu ấy làm hành động phủi phủi sau đó giật lấy cuốn truyện đi.

"Đây là—? Chính là nó! Tôi chưa đọc tập này! Trời ơi, cậu có mấy tập còn lại không? Có không?" Giọng của Frank bất ngờ cao vút.

"Frank! Cậu làm cái gì vậy?" Gerard gầm lên, xuýt xoa lòng bàn tay bị trầy một đường rướm máu của mình rồi lườm Frank một cái. "Mấy cuốn đó ra lâu lắm rồi mà! Lâu lắm rồi. Cách đây hơn một năm lận.”

Frank hoàn toàn phớt lờ cậu, cậu ấy ôm chặt lấy cuốn truyện tranh, vuốt ve. Trời ạ, Gerard đã quên mất Frank cực kỳ quyến rũ khi cậu ấy cười, thật rạng rỡ trên cả khuôn mặt, mái tóc xoăn lòa xòa xuống mắt cậu ấy. Frank đang phát sáng như thể cậu ấy được làm bằng thủy tinh vậy, thậm chí Gerard còn có thể nhìn thấy những ngôi sao xuyên qua da cậu ấy.

Gerard dụi mắt không dám tin vào mắt mình. Trời ạ, có lẽ cậu đã uống quá nhiều rượu hơn là cậu tưởng, chắc mình hơi mệt rồi. Frank trông thật ... mờ ảo. Mọi thứ xung quanh vẫn bình thường thế nhưng hình dáng của Frank lại mờ dần đi khiến cho Gerard cảm có cảm giác như sắp bị ngã bệnh, thật kì lạ. Có lẽ sau này cậu nên ngừng việc uống rượu say sau mỗi lần thăm bệnh ở Bệnh viện Trumbull. Cậu thực sự không thích cảm giác này một chút nào.

"Frank à?" Gerard do dự hỏi, hai tay ôm chặt lấy bờ vai đang run rẩy của cậu.

Frank ngước nhìn lên từ cuốn truyện. Và ... trời ạ … trong mắt cậu ấy có cái gì đó. Gerard có thể nhìn thấy những cành lá và cả khu rừng xuyên qua mắt của Frank, và—

"Thôi chết!" Frank bất an thốt lên, giọng của cậu ấy nghe như tiếng gió lào xào. Gerard cảm thấy cả người đổ mồ hôi lạnh, lạnh đến tận xương tủy, và, trời ạ, có lẽ là thậm chí vào đến các tế bào ti thể luôn.

Frank di chuyển đến gần cậu, đôi mắt mở to nhìn cậu đầy phiền muộn. "Gerard à, tôi ... tôi chỉ … Nghe nè, đừng có hoảng lên được chứ? Trời ạ, cậu đang hoảng lên kìa, chết tiệt, tất nhiên là cậu phải sợ rồi. Nhưng mà, làm ơn hãy nghe tôi giải thích."

Tay cậu ấy nắm chặt lấy vai của Gerard, lạnh lẽo và cứng rắn, ngón cái của cậu ấy vuốt nhẹ lên xương đòn của cậu. Gerard lập tức nhắm chặt mắt lại rồi nôn ra.

Sự im lặng bị phá vỡ chỉ vì tiếng xào xạc của những hàng cây trong gió và những hơi thở nặng nề, bất an của Gerard.

"Huh?" Frank cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng. Gerard nhắm tịt mắt lại, cậu ước gì cái cảm giác xoay chuyển chóng mặt trong cơ thể này mau dừng lại và Frank mau biến đi chỗ khác. Ước gì lúc này cậu vẫn đang ở trên giường mình và chuyện này xem như chưa từng xảy ra. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ uống rượu nữa. Nói không rượu, hay bia rẻ tiền.

"Xem ra cậu say hơn tôi tưởng." Frank trầm mặt nói.

Gerard gật đầu một cách thảm hại, cậu cố gắng nghiêng người về phía trước, tựa trán mình thứ gì đó hóa ra là vai của Frank.

"Này, này. Gerard, thôi nào, không sao đâu. Chết thật, tôi không có miếng nước nào. Gerard, Gee, coi nào, mở mắt ra đi."

Giọng của Frank nghe có vẻ buồn phiền cho nên Gerard đành phải mở mắt ra. Frank đang quỳ gối cạnh cậu, gương mặt trắng bệch. Cậu ấy hoàn toàn bình thường, bình thường nhất có thể. Tầm nhìn của Gerard vẫn còn bay nhảy một chút trước mắt cậu.

“Tôi cảm thấy không ổn lắm.” Gerard thở dài bảo với cậu ấy, cậu cố gắng đứng dậy nhưng không thể bởi vì chân cậu đang bị mắc trong cái dây túi sách. Cậu ngã xuống đất, có lẽ là đã té vào bãi nôn đầy rượu và axít hồi nãy của cậu. Frank cẩn thận nâng một chân của Gerard lên rồi cái chân còn lại ra khỏi cái dây túi. Cậu ấyluồn một tay qua hông cậu đỡ cậu đứng thẳng dậy rồi để Gerard tựa vào vai cậu ấy. Hình như Frank ... đang vuốt ve đầu cậu, luồn những ngón tay qua mái tóc rối của Gerard. Thật là dễ chịu, trừ việc Gerard vừa mới nôn _lên_ Frank. Frank cũng biết những thằng khốn trong trường đã bắt nạt cậu và cả chuyện Gerard không thể làm gì để đối phó với tụi nó. Có lẽ Frank đang nghĩ rằng Gerard là đứa thảm hại, đáng xấu hổ nhất mọi thời đại.

“Tôi .. tôi đi ngủ đây.” Gerard khổ sở nói vào áo của Frank.

“Ở đây không được.” Frank hoảng hốt nói. Gerard khịt mũi một cái, cậu đẩy Frank rasau đó lắc lư về phía sau. Miệng cậu có vị gớm quá, vị của nó giống như có một con Rancor đã chết trong miệng cậu. Cả người cậu bốc mùi chua lè, đã vậy cậu còn nôn lên người Frankie. Gerard chỉ muốn bỏ đi ngay tức khắc sau đó co rúm lại ở một chổ nào đó rồi chết quách đi cho xong.

"Tất nhiên không phải ở đây rồi." Gerard chua chát nói. "Tôi sẽ về nhà ngay bây giờ."

Frank thở dài, đá vào cái cây gần nhất và chửi thề. Cậu ấy lầm bầm một mình, cái này thật không công bằng bởi vì Gerard không thể nghe được Frank đang nói cái gì, có vẻ như nó rất quan trọng. Lẽ ra Frank cần phải nói lớn hơn nữa.

"Cậu tự về nhà một mình được không, Gee?" Frank khổ sở nói. Gerard thực sự muốn tặng cho cậu ấy một tòa lâu đài truyện tranh hay thứ gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì có thể làm cậu ấy vui lên. Cậu lắc lư tiến gần đến rồi chọc vào người của Frank. Frank nở một nụ cười bất đắc dĩ. "Nghiêm túc đó Gerard, nhà cậu có gần đây không?"

Gerard đưa ba ngón tay lên. Frank nhìn chúng một lúc lâu, liền cười khổ. "Ba dãy nhà? Được rồi, cậu có thể đi được ba dãy chứ? Tôi không thể đi cùng cậu được. Cậu có thể tự đi được chứ?" Gerard bước quanh một vòng thử nghiệm, mặc dù có hơi lắc lư, nhưng cậu cảm thấy mình có thể tự về được.

"Tôi đoán như vậy là được rồi." Frank đảo mắt một vòng nói.

Tại sao tự nhiên cậu ấy lại chỉ trích mình vậy? Thử cho cậu ấy uống một chút rượu bourbon xem thử xem cậu ấy có đi được không, huh. Frank lại đảo mắt một lần nữa, cái thằng lùn đó. "Nhanh nào, Gee, cậu nên về nhà đi. Cậu trông có vẻ lạnh đó. Tôi sẽ coi chừng đồ cho cậu, được chứ?"

Gerard tươi cười nhìn Frank. "Cảm ơn nha, Frankie!" Cậu thật lòng cảm ơn. Frank chớp mắt nhìn cậu, miệng há ra một chút.

" _Mặt_ của cậu." Frank lầm bầm, hơi thở bất chợt nóng lên. "Cái này giống như tra tấn vậy. Thôi được rồi, thiệt tình, thằng khốn đáng yêu. Về nhà. Uống nước. Đi ngủ. Xin cậu đó, hứa với tôi là cậu sẽ uống một chút nước chứ?"

"Mmm..." Gerard ậm ừ nói. "Ừ. Tôi hứa. Ước gì cậu có thể đi cùng tôi."

Frank nhắm mắt lại đau khổ. "Uhm." Miễn cưỡng gật đầu.

"Tạm biệt nha, Frankie. Hẹn gặp cậu vào ngày mai."

"Đi cẩn thận đó, Gerard." Giọng cậu ấy hơi gắt lên và có mùi lá chết ở trong đó. Từng đám mây trôi trên bầu trời đêm, âm thanh vắng lặng của một khoảng không trống vắng rộng lớn. "Ngày mai đến gặp tôi để tôi biết cậu vẩn ổn đấy?"

"Được rồi." Gerard phất tay nói. "Frankie. Chúc ngủ ngon nha. Cậu sẽ ở đây ư?"

Frank gật đầu, đưa tay lên thề. "Tôi vẫn sẽ ở đây."

Gerard mỉm cười ngốc nghếch. Cũng may Frank không có ghét cậu. Frank nghĩ cậu đáng yêu. Ôi trời.

Cậu lắc lư về nhà, đi ngang qua ngôi trường lạnh tanh trên con đường trống vắng sau đó ngã nhào vào cửa nhà mình. Cậu lấy một ly nước từ bồn rửa, bởi vì cậu đã hứa, cậu rùng cả người để uống nó cạnh cửa sổ phòng mình. Cái giường thật mềm mại và mát lạnh, cậu quấn mình trong chăn đợi cho đến khi cơ thể ấm lên rồi mới ngủ thiếp đi, một giấc ngủ không mộng mị.

***

Có một tiếng ồn khó chịu phát ra từ đâu đó trong phòng của Gerard. Một tiếng ồn làm căng não thật khó chịu. Gerard nheo mắt nhìn cái đồng hồ báo thức Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle đang chớp đèn liên tục trên bàn ngủ của cậu và cực kì hối tiếc rằng mình đã đặt nhạc báo thức là bài nhạc nền. Cậu cực kì hối tiếc vì mình đã đặt báo thức ngay từ đầu. Thực ra, cậu thề rằng mình đã _không_ cài nó. Tối hôm qua cậu đâu có đụng tới nó. Gerard cảm thấy chuyện này chắc chắc là do bàn tay hiểm ác của mẹ mình nhúng vào.

Raphael hét vào mặt cậu. "Này, tỉnh dậy đi!" Gerard rên rĩ vùi đầu vào trong gối. Cậu mò qua cái bàn ngủ để giật cái dây cắm điện của nó ra. Gerard cuộn mình lại vào cái chăn ấm áp trong sự yên tĩnh, cậu cố gắng nằm im nhất có thể, mong rằng những cái xương trong sọ của cậu sẽ ngừng nghiến lại với nhau.

Gerard thức dậy một giờ sau sau mẹ cậu đập ầm ầm lên cửa của phòng của cậu như một cơn ác mộng, bà hét lớn cái gì đó bởi vì bà tưởng Gerard đã đi học rồi, bà hỏi cậu không nghe được chuông báo thức của mình à? Tiếc rằng mẹ của cậu không có cắm dây điện hay là có nút im lặng để cậu bấm vào, có vẻ như bà ấy sẽ không bỏ cuộc sớm như vậy đâu. Gerard kéo người ra khỏi giường, một tay ôm đầu mình, cậu mở hé cửa chỉ vài cen-ti-mét. Gerard lườm mẹ mình và nói, "Hnnfhghn."

Mẹ cậu cũng không thua kém lườm lại một cái sắc lẹm.

"Dậy rồi đây." Cậu càu nhàu, quơ tay xua bà đi.

"Mày sẽ trễ học đấy." Bà gắt gỏng cảnh báo, mặt vẫn còn nhăn nhó nhưng ít nhất là đã hạ giọng xuống rồi. "Mày đã trễ rồi đó, Gerard Way. Đi lẹ lên. Đừng có lại đi ngủ nướng nữa đó."

Gerard sẽ đảo mắt một vòng nếu đầu cậu bây giờ không chứa đầy vụn thủy tinh. Trời ạ, toàn bộ cơ thể đều đau nhức không chịu nổi, nó giống như có một người nào đó đã lấy gậy bóng chày đập liên tục vào người cậu. Hay đúng hơn là có người đẩy người của cậu đập vào một cái xe tải vậy, cậu đoán.

"Con đi tắm đây." Cậu lầm bầm với mẹ mình. "Đi chỗ khác đi. Không phải là mẹ nên đi làm bây giờ à."

Mẹ Gerard rõ ràng đang cân nhắc giữa việc quấy rầy cậu cho tới khi cậu ra khỏi phòng và bắt đầu đi bộ tới trường hay nên mừng rỡ khi con của bà chịu đi tắm. Cuối cùng bà chọn lắc đầu mình và đi xuống dưới lầu.

"Mẹ _đang_ trong giờ làm—người ta bảo mẹ về nhà để đi lấy những tấm ảnh từ tiệm làm tóc ở Jersey, thằng quỷ." Bà gọi qua vai mình khi nhìn thấy Gerard đang lê chân tới phòng tắm ở cuối hành lang. Chết tiệt, bước đi thôi cũng đau nữa, não của cậu chắc sẽ rỉ ra tay cậu sớm thôi. "Mẹ sẽ về lúc 5 giờ 30 đó, cho nên lần này về nhà đúng giờ dùm cái? Trời ạ."

Gerard ậm ừ một tiếng rồi đóng cửa phòng tắm lại. Thật không hiểu nổi tại sao mẹ cậu biết là cậu vẫn còn ở nhà, quả thật là một bí ẩn. Chẳng lẽ mẹ cậu có Siêu Radar của mấy bà mẹ hay gì đó, giống như những con cò đưa em é tới với sức mạnh siêu nhiên vậy. Nhất khi bệnh của Mikey càng ngày càng nặng hơn và khi bà và bố li dị nhau—bà đã ở trong chế độ Người Mẹ Siêu Phàm. Cả ngày chỉ toàn 'mày phải đi tới trường đó' và 'có lẽ mày nên ra ngoài chơi nhiều hơn, Gerard à' hay 'mày không có đứa bạn nào ngoài Mikey hết hả?' Và còn nhiều cái nữa. Sao cũng được. Làm như việc cậu tới lớp là quan trọng lắm vậy. Lỡ mất tiết của cô Hall và thằng Ted Sikowski đều là chuyện tốt, cậu nghĩ vậy. Cậu thà phải đi tắm còn hơn là đi tới trường trong khi trên người toàn là mùi hôi thối như rác rưởi.

Dù sao thì, phòng tắm ở đây rất là tuyệt. Gerard một hơi muốn đổ đầy bồn tắm và ngâm mình trong nước ấm đọc một cuốn truyện tranh hay là ngồi vẽ cả ngày. Trong nhà tắm có một cái cửa sổ bằng kính trên trần nhà, những cành cây phong đỏ rực vươn ra bên ngoài tạo ra những cái bóng huyền ảo trên sàn nhà, lốm đốm di chuyển thật tinh tế. Cậu cố gắng ghi nhớ lại để thêm mấy họa tiết đó vào lần sau cậu vẽ. Những cái bồn tắm claw-foot cổ kính quả là một thứ tuyệt đẹp: trông nó giống như sẽ bò xuống hành lang và hỏi Gerard xem cậu thích nước ấm như thế nào, kiểu như Bà Potts hay gì đó. Kể cả vòi nước nhìn cũng đẹp nữa, nó đã nố vàng và có hình dáng như một bông hoa.

Gerard bật vòi nước lên để nhiệt độ của nước ấm hơn một chút rồi ngồi trên cạnh bồn tắm để đợi. Trong gương, một Gerard đảo ngược đang nhìn chằm chằm cậu, tóc thì dựng đứng đạt tới một độ cao mới, miệng thì bầm tím cùng với những đường hằn màu xanh trải dải xuống cằm cậu nơi mà thằng Ted đã đẩy cậu vào xe của hắn ngay cái ngày đầu tiên đi học đó. Và rồi Gerard trong gương bắt đầu bốc hơi quanh các viền, cho nên cậu đoán rằng nước đã đủ nóng rồi. Gerard nhẹ nhàng bước vào bồn tắm, cậu thở dài nhẹ nhõm sau khi để cho nước ấm bao bọc lấy cơ thể. Cậu bị đau ở những nơi mà cậu không biết là mình bị hồi nào—cậu đổ tội hết lền đầu Frank bởi vì cậu ấy đã bắt cậu phải lê bước đi quanh một vòng khu rừng mấy giờ liền.

Gerard lau người vài lần bằng một cái khăn với sữa tắm Satsuma mua từ Body Shop, giờ thì cậu đã cảm thấy sạch sẽ hơn rồi, cậu nghĩ vậy. Sau cái buổi thám hiển đầy thú vị ngày hôm qua, cậu lại phải gội đầu mặc dù cậu đã gội đầu vào khoảng ba ngày trước rồi.

Dù cho cơ thể của cậu vẫn còn nhức mỏi vì tối hôm qua, thật không hiểu tại sao cậu nhỏ của cậu lại đang hứng thú, chết tiệt thật. Cuối cùng Gerard đành chấp nhận tình thế của mình, cậu nhắm mắt lại rồi cuốn tay mình quanh nó, cố nghĩ tới chuyện làm tình lúc trôi nỗi giữa không trung.

Những hình ảnh về Jean Grey trong đầu cậu dần dần biến thành Frank, cậu ấy ngước nhìn lên từ dưới hàng lông mi ướt át. Tay của Frank đang cuốn quanh cậu, những ngón tay xăm hình nhịp nhàng di chuyển lên xuống, và rồi cậu ấy cúi đầu xuống ngậm lấy cậu, cái khuyên môi kim loại trên môi cậu ấy phát ra ánh sáng lấp lánh, Gerard lập tức cao trào ra tay mình chỉ với những ý nghĩ đó.

Cậu tựa lưng vào tường lót gạch của phòng tắm, để bàn tay trước mắt mình, mạch máu vẫn còn đập mạnh trong tai cậu. Trời ạ, tay của Frank. Tội nghiệp Jean Grey của tôi, cô ấy là một ảo tưởng rất tốt mặc dù bàn tay của Jean Grey không có hình xăm, cho dù thế cũng không đáng để bị bỏ rơi giữa chừng lúc thăng hoa như thế chứ.

Trời ạ, cậu dính đòn mạnh lắm rồi. Cậu không hề muốn nghĩ đến Frank, nhớ đến tối hôm qua cậu ta khốn khiếp cỡ nào, hay việc cậu ta cư xử hơi kì lạ hoặc lúc cậu ta gọi Gerard là dễ thương, sau đó còn vuốt ve mái tóc bẩn thỉu đầy dầu của cậu một cách dịu dàng đầy lo lắng như thể cậu ấy thực sự rất quan tâm đến cậu. Tất cả những thứ đó tạo ra một đống cảm xúc bùi nhùi, tự hào và kinh hãi, hi vọng và buồn bã, cậu chỉ là không muốn phải đối diện với chúng. Giờ thì hay rồi, cậu nhỏ của cậu chắc sẽ lại hứng lên lần nữa sau khi cậu nhìn vào miệng của Frank. Hay là tay. Hoặc cũng có thể là bất cứ thứ gì.

Cơn đầu đau của cậu đang quay lại trả đũa, cho nên cậu lấy ra vài viên Tylenol và Aleve từ tủ thuốc rồi nuốt chúng xuống cùng với một nắm tay đầy nước từ bồn rửa. Gerard nhìn qua khe cửa để chắc rằng mẹ cậu đã đi làm rồi trước khi rời khỏi phòng tắm, cậu quấn cả người trong một cái khăn mềm mại màu hồng, tóc thì quấn lại bằng một cái khăn màu tím. Cho tới lúc cậu cực nhọc mặc vào một cái áo khoác Ziggy Stardust sạch sẽ và một cái quần jean rộng, cậu chải tóc thật lẹ và vẽ mắt của mình xong liền cảm thấy như con người mình đang dần trở lại và không còn giống như một con zombie nữa.

Thế nhưng cậu không có một cái túi xách nào cả. Cậu đã để nó ở ngoài rừng cùng với Frank vào tối qua rồi, sau khi cực khổ lấy nó ra từ cái thùng rác. Cuối cùng cậu đành phải lẻn vào phòng của Mikey và ăn trộm cái túi xách màu xanh rằn ri đã lâu không dùng tới của nó. Cái túi đang nằm buồn bã trong một cái thùng giấy ở trong phòng của Mikey, bên trong vẫn còn đựng tất cả sách vở từ hồi còn học ở trường cũ vào năm ngoái, những ngày cuối của nó trước khi vụ ở cầu thang xảy ra. Có một bài báo cáo hóa học đang làm dở, một cây bút đã hết mực và một bản vẽ kì lân đang đâm vào tim của một người kẹo dẻo bé xíu nằm gọn trong cái ngăn nhỏ phía trước.

Gerard giữ nguyên mọi thứ đúng ở vị trí của nó và chỉ thêm vào một vài cuốn tập và một cây bút chì. Cậu cẩn thận đóng cửa phòng Mikey lại rồi tựa trán mình lên cánh cửa một lúc, đợi cho đến khi mắt cậu ngừng cay. Trời ơi, cậu không muốn tới trường ngày hôm nay. Ít nhất là cậu chắc chắn sẽ lỡ mất tiết Toán.

Gerard đem theo một cái kính râm để che đi những cái nhìn phán xét, một ấm cà phê để giữ cho cậu tỉnh táo, cuối cùng cậu đã sẵn sàng để đối diện với ngày hôm nay.

Thị trấn vẫn còn ớn lạnh dưới ánh sáng mặt trời rạng rỡ hơn cả đã tối hôm qua. Những con chim đang líu lo hót trên những hàng cây màu cam đỏ, hào hứng dưới bầu trời xanh biếc. Đường phố không một bóng người, ngoại trừ cái bà cô hay nhòm ngó cậu từ cửa sổ của bà ta - cánh cửa sổ mà cho tới lúc này chắc đã sạch bóng rồi, còn có những căn nhà không người ở. Mọi thứ đều rất vô thực, trông giống như một cảnh phim của Tim Burton vậy, toàn màu sắc sáng và những đường nét nổi bật. Cậu nhanh chóng bước xuống phố, đầu cúi gầm xuống, cậu không nhìn lên cho tới khi đã gần tới trường.

Có một điều may mắn đó chính là: cậu bước vào trường ngay lúc Ray đang bước ra khỏi văn phòng. Ray nhìn thấy cậu và mỉm cười chói sáng.

"Chào!" Ray niềm nỡ nói, nhún nhảy về phía cậu, cậu ấy vẫn vui vẻ và thân thiện như ngày hôm qua. "Áo khoác đẹp lắm bồ. Tớ thích Bowie lắm."

Gerard nhìn xuống áo khoác của mình, và Bowie nhìn cậu lại, tuyệt đẹp. Cậu nhìn Ray, ngập ngừng mỉm cười. "Tôi cũng vậy. Tôi có một đĩa CD có chữ ký của Bowie ở nhà đó. Album … hmm ... Space Oddity? Em trai tôi mua nó cho tôi vào ngày sinh nhật năm ngoái."

Nhìn Ray có vẻ rất hứng thú. "Trời ạ, cậu phải cho tôi xem thử nó đó. Thật là tuyệt. Này, nói tới âm nhạc, cậu thích Dinosaur Jr chứ? Bởì họ sẽ biểu diễn trong thành phố cuối tuần này và cả đám tụi tớ định đi xem. Cậu nên đi chung luôn cho vui! Tớ biết là Ryan sẽ đi nè bởi vì thằng nhỏ dành cả buổi tập để làm phiền tớ về vụ này, nó còn hỏi tớ không biết cậu có đi cùng không?"

"Ryan là thằng nào?" Gerard bỡ ngỡ hỏi ngược lại. Khi họ đang đi lên cầu thang, thằng Ted Khốn Khiếp Sikowski không biết từ đâu xuất hiện muốn gây sự. Hắn đẩy mạnh người cậu vào tường, Gerard vì quá bất ngờ suýt nữa thì trượt chân xuống cầu thang, may mà cậu kịp thời nắm lấy vai của Ray. Cậu nghiến răng tức giận nhưng đành phải lờ nó đi.

"Dinosaur Jr?" Cậu cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh cười nói với Ray. "Dinosaur Jr hát hay đó, có lẽ tôi sẽ đi chung. Này, tôi có phải gặp rắc rối gì vì đã lỡ tiết đầu không?"

"Không đâu." Ray vẫy tay nói. Cậu ấy vẫn còn đang giận dữ nhìn qua Ted. Hắn thản nhiên dựa lưng vào tường ở bên ngoài phòng của thầy Carew và nhe răng cười nham nhở. Ray cũng không thèm để ý đến hắn nữa, cậu ấy bình thường trở lại sau khi Gerard nhắc đến chuyện văn phòng. "Tớ đã đỡ đạn cho cậu lần này rồi. Cô Hawthrone thực sự không có để ý đến sự hiện diện của học sinh, đó là một điều không chấp nhận được."

Gerard trợn mắt nhìn Ray. Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu ý của Bob sau khi cậu ấy nói rằng Ray quá coi trọng công việc của mình. Nhưng ít ra là Ray đã đỡ đạn cho Gerard, mặc dù cậu có cảm giác là Ray sẽ mắng cậu nếu cậu còn dám trốn tiết lần nữa.

Tiết Văn trôi qua cũng không có vấn đề gì xảy ra, mặc dù thằng Ted và lũ lâu la vô não của hắn đã bắt đầu làm cậu sợ bằng những ánh nhìn kỳ thị và những lời thì thầm của chúng. Vả lại, cậu cứ có cảm giác giữa các tiết học luôn có người đang theo đuôi cậu—có một cái bóng đang di chuyển ở khóe mắt nhưng khi nhìn lại thì chẳng thấy đâu, có lẽ chỉ là một học sinh vô danh nào đó mà thôi với bộ mặt chán đời và vô cảm. Và rồi cậu sẽ lại bị xao lãng bởi vì Ray cứ thích xuất hiện bất thình lình và quấy rầy Gerard về vụ chơi game chiều hôm qua.

"Thật đó, trò đó vui lắm. Tụi tớ sẽ chơi liên tục cả bộ Resident Evil!" Ray lắc nhẹ vai của Gerard. "Lần này cậu tới chơi luôn đi. Có Bob, Patrick, Worm và một vài người khác trong ban nhạc. Mike nè, ôi trời, hình như Greta cũng có chơi cho nên rất có thể nhỏ sẽ tới đó. Patrick sẽ hoảng hốt cho coi. Và mẹ tớ sẽ rất nhiều nấu đồ cho ăn, ngon lắm đó. Đi maaaaaaaaaaà."

Gerard ậm ừ không rõ ràng, bởi vì cậu chẳng quen ai trong đám người đó cả. Cậu chỉ thích Bob và Ray mà thôi, Patrick và Worm thì cũng được, nhưng mà cậu không hòa hợp với đám đông cho lắm. Ray dành cả ngày quấy rầy Gerard về vụ đó, còn bắt Bob giúp cậu ấy. Cho tới khi Gerard rời khỏi lớp Sinh Học, cậu cuối cùng cũng thỏa hiệp đồng ý, hơi khó chịu một chút nhưng mà cậu sẽ nghĩ về chuyện đó sau vậy. Chủ yếu là vì cậu rất bất ngờ khi thấy Ray thực sự rất quan tâm tới cậu đủ để tạo nên một chiến dịch thuyết phục Gerard tới chơi, cộng thêm cả phần Rối Ếch Chết trong giờ Sinh học nữa. Thật khó để từ chối một con ếch chết nhảy múa mà đúng không.

Cậu dành phần lớn thời gian trong lớp Mỹ Thuật của mình cân nhắc lựa chọn, bởi vì lớp học này không cần phải tập trung cho lắm. Lần này họ đang phác họa tĩnh vật của một tấm gương, một cốc sữa, và một đống đĩa CD không tên. Thầy Felts rất thích mấy bản phác họa tĩnh vật. Theo giáo trình thì, lớp này chưa có làm cái gì khác kể từ tháng Tám tới giờ và sẽ không vẽ hình khối cho tới tháng Mười. Gerard có thể nhìn thấy được sẽ có nhiều sự nhàm chán trong tương lai của cậu. Gerard phác họa một bản vẽ nhanh chóng, không bận tâm đến chi tiết, thời gian còn lại cậu do dự không biết nên làm gì.

Cậu thực sự không muốn qua nhà Ray một chút nào, không phải vì đó là một bữa tiệc lớn hay cái gì khác. Chẳng qua nếu chỉ có Ray và Bob, có lẽ cậu sẽ vui vẻ tới ngay. Vả lại, cậu cũng cần phải lấy lại túi của mình lại từ chổ của Frank, cùng với những cuốn truyện tranh và tập vẽ của cậu. Gerard nghĩ rằng mình sẽ không phiền nếu Frank cũng đi chung với cậu.

Cậu phải chấp nhận sự thật thôi. Rằng cậu thích, rất rất thích Frank. Thú nhận vấn đề là bước đầu tiên để vượt qua nó, hy vọng vậy. Bí quyết chính là không để bản thân quá hy vọng về điều đó.

Frank chỉ là quá _tuyệt vời_ . Chỉ cần được làm bạn với cậu ấy thôi cũng hạnh phúc lắm rồi, thực sự. Gerad nhớ rõ ràng vào phút cuối cùng, cậu đã mang theo một bộ Doom Patrol bởi vì Frank nói rằng cậu ấy chưa đọc chúng. Cậu còn mang theo cả cây bút chì Derwent tốt nhất của cậu, để cậu có thể vẽ khu nghĩa trang nếu Frank yêu cầu. Thậm chí cả ngày hôm nay cậu toàn vẽ những hình xăm của Frank lên mọi thứ. Mikey đã gửi cho cậu cả ngàn tin nhắn quấy rầy về Frank và buổi hẹn hò của cậu, nó cứ dai dẳng khó chịu và khiến cho cậu cảm thấy hồi hộp. Đó không phải là một _buổi hẹn hò,_ nó không _giống_ như vậy. Nếu cứ tiếp tục suy nghĩ như thế chắc chắn sẽ phải kết thúc trong thất vọng.

Điểm kỳ quái là Gerard chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy Frank ở trong trường. Có lẽ là Frank đang học lớp khác hay gì đó—có lẽ cậu ấy là học sinh năm hai hay năm ba thay vì là năm cuối. Nhưng mà có cái gì đó không hợp lý cho lắm. Frank trông lớn tuổi hơn thế, và cậu ấy ít nhất cũng phải mười sáu tuổi mới có thể có được mấy hình xăm đó.

Có lẽ cậu ấy tự học ở nhà. Hay ... có khi nào Frank đã bỏ nhà đi và đang đợi tới lúc trở thành mười tám tuổi như một người lớn theo luật pháp trước khi cậu ấy xuất hiện trong nhân loại một lần nữa? Cái đó có thể giải thích tại sao cậu ấy lại không muốn rời khỏi khu rừng, nếu cậu ấy sợ bị bắt gặp và bị kéo về nhà. Có lẽ bố mẹ cậu ấy là những người đáng ghét. Bố đẻ của Gerard là một tên đáng ghét trong lúc li dị, nhưng Gerard chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bị đàn áp đến nổi cậu phải quyết định _bỏ nhà ra đi_ và sống ở trong rừng.

Mong rằng đó không phải là lí do của cậu ấy. Cậu ghét phải nghĩ đến chuyện Frank không vui  hay khổ sở. Có lẽ là sẽ có lời giải thích khác.

Chết cha, nãy giờ cậu không tập trung, thầy Felts đang đi vòng quanh lớp để kiểm tra, ánh mắt nghi ngờ quan sát cậu. Gerard nhanh chóng lật mấy bản vẽ bậy qua một bên để tập trung vẽ tiếp bản vẽ chính. Gerard chán ngán ngồi chăm chỉ đồ lại mấy nét trên cốc sữa.

Hôm qua thầy Felts đã nói rằng ổng sẽ liên hệ với phòng giám thị sau khi ổng thấy bản vẽ 'tĩnh vật' của Gerard về ma cà rồng-dơi-trẻ nhỏ đang ngâu nghiến một cánh tay. Gerard không thể để chuyện đó xảy ra được. Cậu sẽ cố gắng hết sức ngăn chặn cái thảm họa _đó_.

"Tốt lắm, cậu Way." Thầy Felts hài lòng nhìn qua vai của Gerard nói. "Cậu có một góc nhìn rất ấn tượng. Có lẽ cậu nên nộp một vài bản vẽ của cậu cho tôi trong hội chợ tỉnh cuối tuần sau."

Gerard nhìn chằm chằm vào thầy giáo, cảm thấy kinh sợ. Hội chợ tỉnh, ôi trời. Cậu cá là ở đó sẽ có rất nhiều tác phẩm đáng được đạt giải. Và _gà mái._

May là thầy Felts đang bị xao lãng bởi vì lão còn phải quan sát cả lớp nữa cho nên không có để ý thái độ hoảng hốt của Gerard. Chuông reo lên và bọn con gái nhốn nháo cả lên, bọn nó đã dành hết cả tiết chỉ để lén lút bàn về chuyện Jonas Brothers và Miley Cyrus đạt được điểm xuất sắc—Gerard thà bị đâm vào lưng với một cái muỗng còn hơn là cứ phải ngồi nghe chuyện đó—sau đó nhanh chóng bỏ chạy ra khỏi lớp, để lại một đống giấy nhồi nát và vụn bút chì ở phía sau chân họ. Gerard từ từ ra khỏi lớp sau khi đã gom lại hết đống giấy dư rồi nhét chúng vào túi của Mikey.

Gerard nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, bãi đỗ xe đang dần dần trống trải đi, từng làn xe từ từ chạy ra khỏi trường học, tiến vào thị trấn. Gerard đợi vài phút trước khi ra ngoài hành lang, cậu cẩn thận quan sát những học sinh còn lại bước qua, sau đó chuồn vào căn tin, lẻn vào cửa sau dẫn đến phòng ban nhạc. Gerard lo lắng nhìn ra sau, may mắn không có ai bắt gặp. Gerard chạy một mạch đến khu rừng, cậu nheo mắt trước hoàng hôn, tay nắm chặt dây túi xách của Mikey.

Gió đã lại nổi lên, làm đung đưa hai sợi dây trên áo khoác của Gerard và chơi đùa thật vui tươi với những ngọn cỏ cao vút, lạnh lẽo mặc dù bầu trời rất ấm áp. Những hàng cây xanh mướt vô cùng quen thuộc xung quanh cậu. Bỗng nhiên cậu nhớ lại hình như mình đã đọc ở đâu đó rằng rêu thường mọc về hướng bắc của cây, thế nhưng chuyện đó sẽ chẳng giúp ích được gì bởi vì ngay cả hướng bắc nằm ở đâu cậu còn không biết nữa là. Rêu chắc chắn không có mọc theo hướng của Frank, hay ở trên lối mòn. Gerard lùi lại vài bước để quay trở lại đường mòn, cậu hất một vài chiếc lá ra khỏi vớ của mình rồi nhăn nhó nhìn khắp khu rừng. Mong là Frank sẽ gặp cậu ở chổ này thay vì sâu hơn ở trong rừng.

Cậu ngồi xuống một bức tường đá để đợi. Những cơn gió bắt đầu chuyển hướng và cậu có thể loáng thoáng nghe được những thanh âm từ đằng xa, cậu đoán là nó phát ra từ trong phòng ban nhạc, nhưng mà nó quá xa để có thể nhận là ra họ đang chơi bài gì. Đôi lúc cậu nghĩ rằng, hình như mình đã nghe thấy tiếng ai đó đang bước đi, tiếng bước chân đang giẫm đạp lên những chiếc lá khô, nhưng khi cậu nhìn xung quanh thì chẳng thấy ai cả. Gió lại nổi lên, huýt sáo buồn bã qua những vòm cây cao, làm rơi rụng những chiếc lá màu đỏ và cam.

Sau một tiếng đồng hồ ngồi đợi, Gerard phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng Frank sẽ không tới. Cậu cảm thấy vô cùng buồn bực, ngực nhói đau, nó giống như là lồng ngực cậu đang bị đập vào trong, một lỗ hổng lớn nơi trái tim cậu thuộc về. Điều đó thật là ngu ngốc, bởi vì cậu chỉ mới gặp Frank vài ngày trước thôi. Đâu có phải là bị cho leo cây trong ngày hội trường đâu chứ.

Xui cái là cậu không thể lấy lại túi đồ của mình, chỉ vậy thôi. Không có gì to tát hết. Có nhiều người khác trong thị trấn cũng thích cậu mà. Cậu có thể đi chơi với Ray, với Bob hay những người bạn của họ ở bên trong bốn bức tường chắc chắn, nơi mà có điều hòa, ánh sáng và những trò chơi điện tử. Có thể cô Toro là một trong những bà mẹ mà thích tự nấu coca nóng với bánh quy hay bất cứ thứ gì, không giống như mẹ của Gerard, bà mà chỉ làm được cà phê, và đôi khi pha được một ly Black Russians.

Nghĩ thì nghĩ như vậy nhưng cậu vẫn ngồi lỳ trên bức tường đá lạnh lẽo, nhìn chằm chằm xuống chân mình, đôi khi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía lối mòn. Cậu có cảm giác như mình có thể ở đó mãi mãi và biến mất như cái cậu nhóc mà Ray đã kể vào bữa ăn trưa.Thay vì cậu biến mất, có lẽ đó sẽ là điều ngược lại. Thế giới bên ngoài khu rừng sẽ vụt biến, và cậu sẽ đi lang thang trong khu rừng mùa thu mãi mãi, cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra nó một cách rõ ràng. Thế nhưng nãy giờ đã mất một tiếng rưỡi rồi mà vẫn không thấy bóng dáng của Frank đâu, cho nên Gerard đành phải đứng dậy bỏ về ra khỏi khu rừng.

Thế giới vẫn còn đó. Bãi đỗ xe của trường đã trống rỗng.

Cậu không thể ép bản thân mình đi tới nhà của Ray, ít nhất không phải bây giờ. Thay vào đó, cậu nên về nhà để làm một túi quà cho Mikey, và nếu cậu có uống thêm một chai Miller đến say mèm như hôm qua thì, cậu đoán là mẹ sẽ không mua nó nếu bà ấy không muốn cho cậu uống. Chỉ là—nó giống như một cơn đau tim vậy, cái cảm giác bó chặt trong ngực mà cậu đã cố gắng lờ đi bằng cách bật lên đĩa nhạc của nhóm Black Flag thật lớn và hát cho đến khi giọng khàn đi. Chắc là cậu đang làm phiền hàng xóm nhiều lắm, nhưng mà ai thèm quan tâm chứ. Nó đâu phải là chuyện gì lớn lắm đâu.

Có lẽ Frank bị bệnh cũng nên. Cũng có thể cậu ấy đã nghĩ khác về Gerard sau tối hôm qua, sau khi nhìn thấy cậu rõ ràng là một đứa say mèm thua cuộc đến như thế nào. Chết tiệt. Nhưng mà, sao cũng được, Frank. Ai cần cậu ta chứ, hình xăm của cậu ta, cả cái khu nghĩa địa bỏ hoang chết tiệt của cậu ta, và cả cái giọng khàn khàn của cậu ta khi hát bài của nhóm Misfits. Gerard không cần cái thằng đó, chắc chắn. Gerard lại uống thêm một chai bia nữa.

Cậu nhét đầy túi của Mikey cùng với một đống bánh Poptarts việt quất và vài gói bánh Cheetos. Một cuộc tìm kiếm quanh mấy cái tủ trong bếp để tìm ra một lon Diet Coke và mấy cái gói cà phê cappuccino uống liền nhỏ. Mikey đã nói là chúng có vị như Pixie Stix, ngay cả Gerard cũng nghĩ rằng có thể cơn nghiện cà phê đã đi quá xa. Mikey vẫn đang bị bệnh và nếu thằng nhóc muốn có một cơn nghiện phê cà phê thì, cậu đâu tư cách để mà phán xét nó chứ?

Gom hết tất cả mọi thứ vào trong túi, cậu lật đật đi ra ngoài và ngồi đợi mẹ mình trên thềm nhà. Bây giờ chỉ mới là tuần đầu tiên của tháng Mười vậy mà đã có mấy lồng đèn bí đỏ trang trí trên ngoài sân. Ngôi nhà đối diện với cậu có một cái đang nở nụ cười như nhân sư, viền miệng của nó mỏng tang khẽ nhếch lên. Gerard nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt chưa được thắp sáng của nó và nghe thấy tiếng xe cộ từ đằng xa trên Phố Chính, nghe như tiếng gió trên các ngọn cây vậy.

Nửa tiếng sau mẹ cậu về tới nhà, bà không hỏi câu nào hết mà chỉ bật radio lên. Cậu đoán là cả hai đều có một ngày tồi tệ. Họ lái đi như thế trong im lặng. Gerard nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, cậu nhìn vào những khu đất mà họ vượt qua, cả những khu rừng trải dài ở đằng xa kia nữa. Ít ra khi họ tới Trung tâm Trumbull, nhìn Mikey có vẻ tốt hơn một chút. Nó đang ngồi bấm điện thoại khi họ bước vào phòng. Gerard liền đi tới ngồi cạnh nó trên giường và đổ đống đồ lậu ra gối của Mikey. Cậu tựa người vào vai của nó. Mikey rất là ấm áp, lúc nào cũng mỉm cười, có cảm giác rất dễ chịu.

"Tốt lắm!" Mikey vui vẻ thì thầm khi nó tìm thấy mấy gói cà phê cappuccino trong đống đồ. "Anh là người hùng của em, Gee à."

Gerard cảm thấy hơi say một chút, nhưng mà cảm giác không tệ lắm, chỉ đủ để cảm thấy hơi ấm đỏ ửng—cậu mong là mấy bà y tá không để ý đến, nhưng Mikey chắc chắn là có. Ngay khi mẹ cậu vừa bỏ đi, nó liền ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Gerard chằm chằm.

"Anh không sao." Gerard nói và trời ạ, cậu có thể nói câu khác thuyết phục hơn một chút mà, phải không? Cậu không muốn nói về Frank ngay lúc này, hay về Ted và đám bạn khốn khiếp của hắn. Nếu cậu dám nói ra thì Mikey chắc chắn sẽ đoán ra được ngay trong vài phút.

"Này, lúc nãy anh có nhận được một tin nhằn từ Pete." Cậu đánh trống lãng nói, cố gắng nở một nụ cười trên mặt. "Nó hỏi mày là mày có muốn nó và Gabe đi xe tới đây thăm tụi mình không?"

Mikey lập ức cười rộ lên, và, được rồi, nó làm cho Gerard cảm thấy tốt hơn một chút. Tốt hơn rất nhiều.

Họ dành cả buổi tối nằm cuộn trên giường của Mikey, bàn luận về việc Pete và Gabe sẽ quẩy hết trong thị trấn nhỏ bé này khi họ tới đây, rồi đọc lại mấy cuốn tập cũ của _Kerrang_ mà Gerard đã mua. Trước khi cậu nhận ra rằng giờ thăm bệnh đã kết thúc, Gerard chưa từng nghĩ là cậu lại không nỡ rời bỏ cái đèn huỳnh quang chớp tắt và sự tiệt trùng đáng sợ của một cái bệnh viện. Nhưng bây giờ cậu lại muốn, tệ thật.

 _Hẹn gặp ngày mai nha, Gee_ , Mikey nói nhỏ với cậu, bà y tá Ratched lườm cậu từ phía cửa phòng - một dáng người đáng sợ mang đôi giầy trắng. Chắc cô ta đã giấu kim tiêm ở đâu đó trên người. Gerard rùng mình. Cậu hy vọng là Mikey đã giấu mấy cái đồ lậu mà cậu đã lẽn đem vào đi, bởi vì cậu biết chắc rằng cậu sẽ bị đổ tội nếu bị tìm thấy.

"Tôi đi liền đây." Cậu lầm bầm, lườm bà y tá một cái, và ôm Mikey tạm biệt. "Mơ đẹp nhé, Mikey!" Cậu khổ sở. "Mày biết là mày nhắn cho anh lúc nào cũng được mà, phải không?"

Mikey đảo mắt xua tay đuổi cậu đi. Gerard ghét chuyện này, ghét phải bỏ nó lại. Nếu không phải bởi vì Gerard phải đi học cái trường trung học đáng ghét kia, có lẽ mẹ cậu sẽ ngủ lại bệnh viện cả đêm. Bà sẽ không phải bỏ về để chở Gerard về nhà, để cậu có thể đi học vào sáng hôm sau, và Mikey sẽ không phải ở đây một mình. Điều đó thật không công bằng. Cuộc đời thật không công bằng.


	4. Chapter 4

Tối hôm đó Gerard thức cả đêm để nghĩ về việc bỏ nhà đi, giống như Frank vậy. Nếu như thế thì mẹ cậu sẽ có thể sống luôn trong bệnh viện và Mikey sẽ không phải cô đơn nữa. Nhưng cũng có thể chuyện đó sẽ làm cho Mikey buồn, và mẹ nữa. Chưa kể là Gerard chắc chắn sẽ chết nếu cậu dám chui vào trong rừng mà sống như người tiền sử.

Cậu không thể tìm ra giải pháp nào hay ho cả, làm thể nào để sửa đổi mọi thứ? Cuối cùng Gerard lại quên phén đi ý định trước đó rằng đêm nay cậu sẽ không uống say. Cậu chỉ muốn thôi không nghĩ về cảnh tượng Mikey bị ngã ở chỗ cầu thang đó, cả hình ảnh Mikey nằm một mình trong bệnh viện tăm tối, thở nặng nề trong giấc ngủ.

Ngày tiếp theo ở trường, tâm trạng của cậu vô cùng tồi tệ. Cậu _vẫn_ không có túi xách của mình, cho nên phải mượn túi của Mikey đựng đầy những cây bút hết mực, nặng nề trên vai cậu.

Cậu biết rằng mình là một thằng khốn, nhăn nhó khó chịu nhìn mọi người và trả lời bằng một từ duy nhất. Chắc hẳn cậu đã làm cho Ray sợ và làm cho Bob khó chịu, thế nhưng cậu không thể ngăn cản bản thân được. Mỗi nhịp tim lại làm cậu đau đầu, giống như có người tiên Athenan biến dị đang cố khoan vào sọ của cậu. Thằng khốn Ted cũng không để cậu yên, nó dành cả tiết Lịch Sử chi để bắn đạn giấy vào áo khoác Bowie của Gerard, thằng Isaac giả vờ gạt chân cậu làm cậu bị trượt ngã xuống cầu thang ngay trên đường đến căn tin và mọi người cười ầm lên. Hôm qua đúng thật là một ngày tồi tệ, vô cùng tồi tệ. Gerard thà nhai nát cái mặt của mình còn hơn là phải ở Vermont thêm ba giây nữa.

Nhưng cậu không muốn than vãn, ít nhất không phải ra bên ngoài, vậy nên cậu chỉ ngồi im lặng nhìn chằm chằm đĩa sà lát héo úa của mình, cố gắng kiềm chế không đập đầu xuống bàn và ngủ một giấc ngàn thu. Patrick nhìn cậu bằng một ánh nhìn kì lạ, cậu ấy ngừng giữa cuộc nói chuyện về nhạc cụ để đưa cho cậu một thanh sô-cô-la đắng và một vài viên Excedrin.

"Cậu trông như sắp chết vậy." Giọng cậu ấy đầy thông cảm nói. Gerard không nghĩ rằng chỉ với một thanh kẹo và vài viên thuốc sẽ làm cho cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn, thật sự, đó chỉ là một ý nghĩ lạc quan mà thôi. Thật ấm áp khi nhận ra rằng ở đây cũng có người tốt, ngoại trừ thằng Ted và đám lâu la của hắn ra, cả bọn nhân viên trường học nữa, bọn nó đều đến từ địa ngục.

Cậu cố tươi tỉnh lên một chút trong tiết Sinh Học, mọi người đang mổ xẻ xác động vật chết để xem một tập NOVA đặc biệt về "Kết Nối Bị Thiếu". Cậu phải thừa nhận rằng nó khá dễ thương. Trông giống như một con ninja rùa không có mai được gắn một cái đuôi cá.

"Theo tớ con đó nhìn khá giống Michelangelo." Ray bình luận sau khi Gerard chia sẽ phát hiện của mình. "Chẳng lẽ cái con bọ to to đó là Splinter?"

Gerard đang định lý luận xem Shredder sẽ là con nào—một trong những con cá có giáp với hàm răng bự tổ chảng cũng nên?—nhưng rồi giáo viên bảo cả hai bọn họ im lặng đi. Không được phép nói chuyện, điều đó rất dễ khiến người ta ngủ gật. Hôm nay là một ngày xám xịt, mặt trời trốn tránh sau các đám mây và người kể truyện thì đang ru ngủ họ về thùy não và phổi. Đa số cả lớp đã ngủ gật hết, khom người qua cái bàn thí nghiệm của họ, mệt mỏi và buồn chán. Gerard nghĩ rằng Ray đã ngủ luôn rồi, đầu chống trên một tay, nhưng rồi cậu ấy chọt vào vai của Gerard, làm cậu nhảy dựng.

"Này!" Ray thì thầm. Thằng ngồi phía sau nghe thấy tiếng động giật mình một chút, nhưng vẫn còn ngáy ngủ. Ray hạ giọng xuống thấp hơn nữa. À thì, thấp nhất mà giọng của Ray có thể hạ tới. "Ngày mai là thứ Sáu đó. Cậu phải qua nhà Bob chơi, được chứ? Tụi tớ sẽ thức nguyên đêm để chơi điện tử cho tới khi nôn ra thì thôi. Chịu không?"

Gerard đã là một thằng khốn cả ngày hôm nay, cậu biết là vậy nhưng Ray vẫn đang cười tươi nhìn cậu đầy hy vọng, vẫn cố bắt chuyện với cậu, mời cậu qua chơi chung. Nó khá là kì lạ. Ray thực sự là một người tốt bụng nhất mà Gerard đã từng gặp. Gerard cắn môi bối rối. Cậu không—cậu thích Ray, thật đó. Chỉ là, cậu không thể hòa nhập ở những bữa tiệc đông người. Hồi còn ở Jersey, Pete và Gabe đã cố kéo cậu đi tiệc chung với họ nhưng cậu lại biến thành một thằng nhóc gàn dở ngồi trong góc nhìn kệ sách, uống hết mấy chai Tequila và không thể bắt chuyện với ai cả.

"Aww thôi mà Gee. Đi đi mà. Đi maaaà." Ray đá lông mày cực kỳ hào hứng, làm vẻ mặt đê tiện.

"Đây là kiểu tiệc ngủ quái gì đây chứ?" Gerard phì cười nói, không thể giấu được nụ cười của mình. Nhưng khi cậu quay về phía TV, Ray vẫn cứ tiếp tục làm cái bộ mặt đó, Gerard cười phá lên vang vọng khắp cả lớp, phá tan sự im lặng từ nãy đến giờ. Cậu đoán là cả cô Stroble cũng nghe thấy.

Trên màn hình TV, một đàn cá đang bơi lội ở dưới đáy đại dương. Cái gì đây—cá quả thật là một loài tuyệt vời. Tụi học sinh ngủ gật đang bỏ lỡ nhiều thứ hay ho lắm đấy.

"Loại tuyệt vời nhất!" Ray đê tiện cười đểu nói, làm cho Gerard cười khúc khích vào tay áo mình, bởi vì trời ạ, Ray là loại đối nghịch hoàn toàn với loại đê tiện. Giống như đang chứng minh ý nghĩ của Gerard, Ray nói với một giọng tò mò. "Trời, mấy con cá đang _làm_ cái gì thế?"

"Trồng chuối." Gerard giở giọng biết tuốt. Nhỏ con gái ngồi đằng trước họ quay phắt xuống và bảo họ câm miệng lại, và Ray đảo mắt một vòng rồi làm cử chỉ khóa miệng lại. Một vài phút sau—tụi nó có có vẻ như đang ăn một loại mực đá trong tư thể trồng chuối, chúng đang tỏa ánh sáng màu xanh, nó khá là điên rồ—Ray đẩy một cuốn tập trước mặt Gerard. Có một bức vẽ trên tờ giấy viền xanh. Một con cá với một mái tóc xoăn nói. "TRÙI UI GERARD TỤI MÌNH SẼ CHƠI VUI LẮM ĐÓ." Bên dưới có những chữ nhỏ hơn. "GERARD SAO MÀ CẬU LẠI GHÉT NIỀM VUI THẾ." Gerard nhìn xuống nó, rồi nhìn trở lên nhìn màn hình, rồi lại nhìn xuống cái điện thoại đang rung của cậu. Pete vừa gửi cho cậu một loạt hình ảnh: một cái bàn trống, một đôi giày Converse màu hồng và cái thằng nhóc mê nhạc kia đang đeo một cái vương miệng màu hồng. Gerard gửi lại cho nó một tấm chụp mấy con cá và một tấm nữa của Ray với bộ mặt ngỡ ngàng. Ray chấp nhận cho cậu chụp hình, rồi đẩy cuốn tập lại trước mặt của cậu, lắc lư nó.

Gerard bỏ cuộc. Cậu vẽ một con mực Gerard trốn bên dưới một hòn đá và cân nhắc một chút xem nên để nó nói gì. "Tui không phải là người thích tiệc tùng đâu." Cuối cùng cậu cũng ghi ra trong một quả bong bóng dần chảy rồi đẩy cuốn tập lại cho Ray.

***

art bởi apocalypse_me ([ bản gốc ](http://i.imgur.com/Z6IO8.jpg))

***

"Nhưng mà chỉ có tớ và Bob, và có thể thêm Patrick thôi mà." Ray khẽ rầm rì. "Nó đâu phải là một bữa tiệc đâu." Gerard nhìn xuống trốn tránh ánh mắt chất vấn của Ray, và nhận ra điện thoại của mình lại chớp đèn. TIN NHẮN MỚI. _cái người với chùm tóc xoăn là ai thế, tao vuốt ve cậu ta được không_. Thằng Gabe. Gerard lắc đầu, mỉm cười nhìn điện thoại.

"Vậy là cậu có qua không?" Ray hỏi lại lần nữa, Gerard nhanh chóng bỏ điện thoại mình vào trong túi.

"À thì. Nhưng mà tôi về nhà trễ lắm." Gerard cuối cùng cũng nói sự thật, cậu nhìn chằm chằm con cá trê chết đựng trong một cái hũ gần đó. Hôm nay nhìn ở đâu cũng toàn là cá, có một con đang mỉm cười với cái miệng mỏng tang, không có môi, mắt đục ngầu và bộ râu cực kỳ ngắn. Ray đẩy vai cậu một cái làm Gerard giật mình, liếc qua bộ mặt hí hửng của Ray. "Chỉ là ... tôi không thể trở về sau khi đi thăm Mikey tới tận, cỡ, nửa đêm lận."

Một trong những thứ mà cậu thích nhất về Ray đó chính là là cậu ấy chưa từng hỏi xem Mikey bị gì, mặc dù cậu ấy biết là có gì đó nghiêm trọng. Cảm thấy thật là tốt khi không bị châm chọt và thẩm vấn, không có những ánh nhìn thông cảm, thương hại hướng về phía cậu.

"Trời, có sao đâu." Ray lắc đầu nói. "Cậu làm như tụi tớ thường đi ngủ trước sáu giờ sáng không bằng. Yên tâm, sẽ vui lắm đó. Tớ sẽ qua nhà cậu lúc nửa đêm để đón cậu, không sao đâu. Bỏ cuộc đi, Gerard! Chống cự thì có được gì đâu."

Bằng cách nào đó Gerard đã có một buổi tiệc ngủ cuối tuần. Thật kì lạ. Cậu chưa từng tham gia tiệc ngủ qua đêm bao giờ. Cậu đã từng ngủ quên tại nhà một thằng nhóc nào đó, một người bạn của Pete, và sáng hôm sau tỉnh dậy toàn trứng thúi trên người—mấy bữa tiệc chết tiệt đó. Nhưng mà cái đó không được xem là tiệc ngủ. Pete và Gabe đôi khi cũng ngủ lại ở nhà cậu, ở trong phòng của Gerard, nhưng mà cái đó giống một cuộc xâm lược hơn là một buổi tiệc ngủ. Gabe thích sơn móng tay, nhưng mà cậu nghĩ Bob và Ray chắc không thích chuyện đó đâu. Kinh khủng, thật đó. Ray sẽ rất tuyệt khi sơn màu xanh kim tuyến.

Có lẽ là cậu nên đem theo bia hay gì đó. Nhưng mà không biết là Ray có uống bia không? Gerard chưa từng hỏi cậu ấy, nhưng cậu có cảm giác là Ray là dạng thích sống lành mạnh và sẽ bị kinh sợ nếu cậu hỏi câu đó. Gerard không chắc lắm về chuyện đó. Cậu dành hết thời gian còn lại của tiết Sinh và gần hết tiết Mỹ thuật để lo lắng về chuyện này, và cậu cảm thấy mừng khi Ray đã không hỏi là cậu con gì bò lên mông cậu trước đó. Gerard tự hỏi không biết có nên ghé qua lối món trong rừng để tìm Frank lần nữa hay không. Có lẽ là Frank đã bị bệnh. Trong trường không có ai nhắc đến cậu ấy. Gerard ngập ngừng hỏi Bob trong tiết Lịch sử xem cậu ấy có biết người nào tên Frank hay không, Bob chỉ ngây người nhìn cậu, và rồi họ phải làm một bài kiểm tra ngắn cho nên câu hỏi không được nhắc tới nữa.

Chắc là Frank _đã_ bỏ nhà đi.

Hoặc cũng có lẽ cậu ấy chỉ đang né tránh Gerard thôi.

Dù sao đi chăng nữa, nếu hôm nay Frank không xuất hiện ... thì, Gerard hiểu rằng nó có ý nghĩa gì rồi. Cũng không bất ngờ lắm, dù sao thì cậu vẫn còn có người khác để chơi chung ngoài Frank mà. Cậu không cần Frank làm bạn của mình. Chuyện này hoàn toàn không sao hết. Nhưng mà nếu Frank không xuất hiện nữa thì có lẽ cậu sẽ hoảng hốt một chút và kêu gọi một cuộc tìm người, hay ít nhất là lo lắng than vãn với Ray và Bob rồi bắt họ phải đi tìm Frank trong rừng cùng cậu. Sống trong rừng không an toàn một chút nào, không hẳn. Nếu Frank đã bị thương thì sao? Chết thật.

Chuông reo, và cậu nán lại ở phòng Mỹ thuật cho tới khi hành lang đã trống, dọn dẹp đống giấy vụn và sắp xếp lại mấy cây bút chì than trong khi thầy Felts nhìn cậu một cách nghi ngờ. Cậu trốn thoát ra khỏi trường mà không bị chặn đường bởi ai hết rồi chạy nhanh đến khu rừng.

Gerard đứng ở ngay bìa rừng, tự nhủ với bản thân không nên quá hy vọng. "Frank?" Cậu thăm dò, làm như Frank đang trốn đằng sau một cái cây hay bụi rậm nào đó vậy. Cậu lo lắng nhìn xung quanh—không có gì hết, không có ai cả, chỉ toàn là cây xanh. Bãi đỗ xe vẫn còn nửa đầy với những chiếc xe của những học sinh bị kẹt ở lại tập luyện cho ban nhạc, hay của mấy thằng khốn khiếp kia đang chờ đợi nạn nhân kế tiếp của bọn nó. Gerard tựa người vào cây phong, cậu lục trong túi tìm ra một điếu thuốc—cậu chỉ là đợi cho mọi người về hết, cậu không có đợi ai hết—bỗng nhiên có một tiếng động đột ngột ở sau lưng, nằm ngoài tầm nhìn của cậu. Gerard dựng hết cả người.

"Boo!" Ai đó thổi vào tai cậu, hơi thở phà vào phía sau cổ cậu.

Cái thằng Ninja chết tiệt, trời ơi. Gerard hai tay ôm ngực phòng bị la lên một cái. Cậu làm rớt gói thuốc xuống đất. Frank nhặt nó lên, cười khúc khích và tự mãn với bản thân. Một giây trước ở đây chỉ có lá chết, cây cối, gió và tiếng ồn ào của trường học ở đằng xa. Giữa chốn rừng rậm hoang vắng đột nhiên xuất hiện người này, hết nhún chân này sang chân kia rồi lại còn trộm điếu thuốc của cậu nữa chứ, miệng thì liên mồm một dặm một phút về cái gì đó mà ai biết đó cái quái gì. Lúc đầu khi nhìn thấy cậu ấy Gerard cảm thấy cực kì nhẹ nhõm, nhưng rồi sự giận dữ từ từ nổi dậy trong cậu. Gerard  khoanh tay trước ngực, nghiêm mặt nhìn Frank đầy chất vấn.

"Hôm qua cậu đã ở đâu?" Mặc dù cậu đã cố gắng kìm chế hết sức, nhưng giọng của cậu vẫn rầu rĩ thay vì hờ hững.

Frank ngẩn người nhìn cậu, cái miệng đang luyên thuyên cũng dừng lại giữa chừng trong khi Gerard lườm cậu ta một cái —Gerard nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đang nói về Silly Putty.

"Hôm qua hả?" Frank chậm rãi nói, trông có vẻ lo lắng. "Hôm qua tôi đã ở đây mà. Như mọi khi."

"Tôi không hề thấy cậu ở đây." Gerard trả lời sau một lúc, giọng có chút bở ngỡ. Frank trông có vẻ bối rối, cậu ấy đang nhìn Gerard chằm chằm, hàng chân mày nhíu lại. Đó không phải là phản ứng mà Gerard đã mong đợi. "Tôi đã ở đây này, ngay tại đây. Tôi đã đợi cậu rất lâu. Cậu cũng không có ở trong trường." Cậu gắt lên. Thật ra, trừ phi Frank là loại người cực kì lén lút ra thì Gerard chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy cậu ấy ở trường cả.

Gerard đang chuẩn bị hỏi Frank về chuyện đó thì bỗng nhiên nét mặt của Frank biến đổi, ánh nhìn bối rối được thay thế bởi một ánh nhìn vô cùng kinh sợ.

"À." Frank trợn mở to mắt nói. "À, trời ạ, Gee. Tôi xin lỗi nha. Tôi chỉ là, trời, tôi không còn đi học nữa, và tôi không có để ý đến thời gian, bây giờ. Tôi thề là tôi không có ý định cho cậu leo cây đâu, tôi thề đó."

"Thế thì sao, cậu chỉ là quên mất tôi thôi à?" Gerard đen mặt lại nói, một cảm giác trầm lắng, tệ hại trong ngực mình. Cậu nhét tay vào túi áo khoác và nhìn chằm chằm qua vai của Frank. Có một cái tổ chim trên cành cây, được làm từ những cành nhỏ hơn, chủ của nó đã bay về phía nam vào mùa đông để tìm hơi ấm mặt trời và những cành lá vẫn còn xanh.

"Không phải vậy đâu." Frank cố gắng thanh minh, từ ngữ xen lẫn vào nhau. Thật không công bằng khi cậu ấy có thể làm ra đôi mắt to vô tội và nét mặt tổn thương tốt như thế. Nó làm cho Gerard bị khuất phục ngay lập tức. "Cậu không hiểu được, tôi không có quên, tôi chỉ là ... tôi quên mất thời gian. Cậu hiểu không? Khi cậu làm một cái gì đó và rồi cậu bị mất dấu thời gian?" Frank có vẻ rất hoảng hốt, cậu ấy cắn môi mình và ôm chồm lấy bản thân. "Cậu biết đó, tôi có thính giác tốt lắm. Nếu tôi không xuất hiện lần nữa, cậu chỉ cần gọi tôi thì tôi sẽ đến ngay. Tôi sẽ tìm ra cậu, thật đó."

"Gọi cậu?" Gerard nghi ngờ hỏi, cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Frank. Chết, cậu tiêu rồi. Cái thằng khốn này quá đáng yêu và tội nghiệp. Thật không công bằng chút nào. "Giống như là gọi vịt á hả?"

"Là gọi Frank." Frank đồng ý, đôi mắt to nài nỉ cầu xin. Gerard lập tức tan chảy. "Nhưng cậu có thể kêu cạp cạp nếu cậu muốn."

Gerard đảo mắt một vòng gắt gỏng, bởi vì cậu không muốn mình trông quá _dễ dãi_ . "Cậu kỳ lạ thật đấy. Cậu có điện thoại không? Ý tôi là, tôi có thể _gọi_ cho cậu vào lần sau." Frank mỉm cười nhìn cậu và trời, cậu vừa nói là lần sau, có phải không? "Tôi vẫn chưa tha thứ cho cậu đâu!" Gerard cứng đầu nói, nhưng trời, Frank có cần phải nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ như vậy không? Cậu có thể cảm nhận được tĩnh mạch của mình đang đập rất nhanh, và mặc dù cậu vẫn còn giận Frank một chút, cậu vẫn _muốn_ , với một cơn bão nóng bỏng và đau đớn, và điều đó tệ lắm.

"Xin cậu đấy, tha thứ cho tôi đi, Gee." Frank nài nỉ, cậu ấy nghiêng người về phía trước và đặt một tay lên ngực của Gerard, trông cậu ấy nghiêm túc kì lạ. Đáng ra câu nói đó phải đi với một giọng đùa giỡn, nhưng mà bằng một cách nào đó nó không phải vậy. Gerard quên mất phải thở trong một giây. "Tôi không có điện thoại, nhưng tôi hứa là nó sẽ không xảy ra lần nữa. Tôi sẽ cẩn thận hơn, thật đó. Tha thứ cho tôi đi?"

"Có thể." Cậu buông tha nói, Gerard chắc chắn một trăm mười phần trăm rằng Frank có thể cảm thấy nhịp tim của cậu đập cực nhanh trong lồng ngực.

"Tôi biết mình là một thằng khốn." Frank nhẩm trong lòng, lại cắn môi, trông thật bi thảm, như thể đã có người đã làm cho _cậu ta_ bị leo cây vậy. Frank là một thằng khốn, nhưng cậu ấy trông rất là, à thì, _thành thật_ , điều đó làm cho Gerard cảm thấy bản thân mình lung lay.

"Cậu đúng là một thằng khốn." Cậu đồng ý với Frank.

“Tôi là một thằng khốn đáng ghét, tồi tệ.” Cậu ấy tự trách bản thân nói. Gerard cười hoảng hốt, Frank đột ngột nhào vào người cậu rồi khóa hai tay quanh cổ của Gerard, bámdính vào người cậu làm nũng. “Tôi là một thằng khốn chết trôi, chết bầm.”

"Ghê quá đi, Frank!" Gerard cố gắng giẫy ra, nhưng cậu lại cười khúc khích, bởi vì, thiệt tình, ghê quá đi. Kinh dị mĩ. Trời ạ, cậu đã thực sự chấp thuận, và Frank đang lợi dụng quyền lợi của mình, hí hửng ôm chồm lấy Gerard. Frank ấn mặt cả hai vào nhau thút thít cầu xin, hồn nhiên không để ý rằng mình đang làm cho Gerard lên cơn đau tim.

"Cậu sẽ tha thứ cho tôi đúng không?" Cậu ấy kết thúc màn biểu diễn với mấy cái đá lông nheo và cố ưỡn ngực một cách tự hào—sự nghiêm túc hồi nãy đã hoàn toàn biến mất. "Tôi sẽ làm tốt hơn nữa, tôi thề đó, hãy cho tôi một cơ hội nữa đi."

"Bỏ tôi ra coi, trời đất ơi!" Gerard không thể ngừng cười, cậu chắc rằng đã có thể đẩy Frank ra mạnh hơn, nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi biết rằng Frank đã không có ý định cho cậu leo cây, rằng cậu ấy vẫn muốn làm bạn với cậu. Dù sao thì, Frank dính chặt như một con đĩa vậy. "Được rồi, tôi tha thứ cho cậu, thả tôi ra đi."

"Tôi sẽ không bao giờ thả cậu ra nữa." Frank cười lên một cách quyến rũ, chọt ngón tay vào nách của Gerard. Gerard la lên và cuộn người để trốn thoát, hay cố trốn thoát—Frank làm như cậu ấy có mười hai cánh tay và một cái đuôi cầm nắm. Thậm chí còn có cả mấy cái xúc tua nữa.

"Mà này, cậu không đi học nữa à?" Gerard cân nhắc cẩn thận rồi mới hỏi, tay của Frank liền buống cậu ra rồi lùi lại một bước, mắt nhìn Gerard như cậu vừa đấm cậu ấy vào mặt. Kì lạ thật.

"...cậu tốt nghiệp rồi à?" Gerard ngập ngừng nói tiếp, cắn cắn môi.

"Ừ, không phải đi học nữa. Tôi đã tốt nghiệp rồi." Frank nói dối, nhìn xuống mặt đất, tay cho vào trong túi quần. Cậu không nên cảm thấy tổn thương vì Frank đã nói dối nhỉ, nhưng mà nó vẫn đau một chút, rõ ràng là Frank vẫn không tin tưởng cậu. Cậu rầu rĩ cho tay của mình vào túi áo khoác. Nhưng Frank rõ ràng là không thoải mái, và Gerard không muốn ép cậu ấy khi cậu ấy chưa sẵn sàng.

"Vậy..." Gerard lãng sang chủ để khác. "Uh, cậu có còn giữ cái túi của tôi không, cả mấy cuốn truyện tranh và tập vẽ của tôi nữa? Tôi nhớ là đã để nó lại ở chổ cậu, nhưng tôi ... tôi khá là say hôm đó. Tôi có lẽ nên—"

"Oh! Xin lỗi nha, tôi quên mất tiêu." Frank gãi đầu ngượng ngùng nhìn cậu, thở phào nhẹ nhõm và bắt đầu đi ngược xuống lối mòn. Frank cười rạng rỡ khi nhìn thấy Gerard cũng đi theo cậu ấy. "Tôi đã giặt nó cho cậu, nhưng tôi để nó ở khu nghĩa địa. Cho nên bây giờ cậu phải đến đó. Với lại, cậu đã hứa với tôi là sẽ vẽ nó mà."

"Cậu đã giặt cái túi sách?" Gerard ngờ vực hỏi, cố đuổi theo sau. "Cái túi đó chết ngắt luôn rồi. Không còn gì để cứu vãn nữa hết. Nó đã bị đính đầy ít nhất là ba nhóm thức ăn khác nhau, đã thiêu hết trơn, với lại, _nôn mửa_."

"Tôi là bậc thầy giặt giũ mà." Frank khiêm tốn nói, tiện tay đẩy Gerard tránh khỏi một vũng bùn. "Không còn gì khác để làm cả ngày. À, cậu có đem tập tiếp theo của Doom Patrol không?"

Gerard bày ra vẻ mặt tội lỗi nhìn cậu ấy, mời Frank gói Marlboros của mình. "Uh, hút thuốc không?" Frank thở dài vì đã làm cho Gerard cảm thấy thật tội lỗi, nhưng mà cũng đã lỡ rồi.

"Ngày mai đi!" Gerard hứa. "Tôi quên mất. Ý tôi là, hôm qua tôi có mang theo, nhưng mà cậu đâu có xuất hiện, cho nên." Gerard gay gắt nói, trông Frank thật lúng túng. "Tôi sẽ đem theo chúng ngày mai. Hứa luôn. Tôi sẽ viết nó lên tay mình."

Frank cảm thấy hài lòng, trộm lấy cả gói thuốc và đốt hai điếu, hào hiệp đưa cho Gerard một điếu. Cậu ấy hút vào một hơi thật đầy, thở ra một hơi thật dài hạnh phúc, mỉm cười nhìn Gerard, lộ hết cả hàm răng, hai mắt híp lại thành hình mặt trăng. Frank dẫn cậu ra khỏi lối mòn chính một lần nữa rồi đi xuống một lối hẹp, ngoằn nghoèo qua các hàng cây—đây là một lối đi săn, Frank đã trả lời khi Gerard hỏi. Frank đi rất gần cậu, dùng tay giữ lại mấy bụi gai và đá mấy cành cây chết ra khỏi lối đi. Ánh mặt trời chói lóa trải xuống những chiếc lá mùa thu, tạo thành những cái bóng nhảy múa trên phía sau áo của Frank.

"Đường tắt." Frank nói khi Gerard nói rằng cậu ấy không biết mình đi đâu: không có lối đi săn nào hết, đây chỉ là đi lang thang qua các hàng cây và làm cả hai bọn họ bị lạc. Họ đã dừng lại ở một con suối cạn với dòng chảy rất mạnh. Nó chỉ rộng khoảng sáu mét, và có một hàng cây gỗ bị mắc kẹt giữa các hòn đá thành một lối đi rất đáng nghi. Các khúc gỗ đang chuyển động mạnh dưới dòng chảy và được che đậy bởi tảo và nấm. Gerard nhìn chúng thật lâu trong nổi kinh hoàng.

"Nhanh lên nào, người phiêu lưu dũng cảm, đến lúc phải lội qua con suối rồi." Frank vui vẻ nói, đẩy Gerard về phía trước. Gerard khựng người lại sợ hãi.

"Ôi, không _đời_ nào." Gerard đứng trên bờ nhìn chằm chằm xuống mặt nước trong trẻo, lạnh lẽo. Con suối này trông giống như một bãi dịch bệnh cúm chân thực vậy. Từng dòng nước chảy xiết lần lượt đánh vào các hòn đá nửa nổi tạo thành bọt nước trắng xóa tung tóe, ngoài ra còn có những chiếc lá đang trôi nổi theo chữ hình tượng. Một góc nào đó trong tiềm thức của Gerard cảnh báo cậu phải cẩn thận với những cuộc đi dạo trong rừng và các hoạt động bên ngoài mà cậu đang bị vướng vào. Nỗi lo lắng kinh hoàng chợt ập tới về rệp và bị lạc khiến cho cậu chùn bước, nhưng những thứ đó vẫn còn không đủ đáng sợ bằng _thứ này_. Trong khi cậu đang nhìn chằm chằm hoài nghi vào cái cây cầu tự chế thì Frank đã lợi dụng cơ hội đó để chạy nhanh qua phía bên kia, di chuyển nhanh chóng và làm một điệu nhảy hoành tráng khi cậu ấy đã qua tới phía bên kia bờ.

"Nhanh lên nào, Gee!" Tiếng la lớn của Frank vọng lại từ phía bên kia. "Cậu không biết là tôi mất bao nhiêu lâu để tìm mấy khúc gỗ này đâu, thậm chí tôi còn tính toán xem chúng có đỡ được trọng lượng của cậu hay không."

"Đi chết đi!" Gerard phẫn nộ gào lên. "Tôi đâu có nặng hơn cậu bao nhiêu. Nếu chúng nó đỡ được cậu, thì chắc chắc chúng cũng có thể đỡ được tôi, phải không?"

Gerard đặt một chân cẩn thận lên trên cây cầu và cảm thấy khúc gổ đang lung lay ở dưới chân cậu. Ôi trời ơi, việc này sẽ kết thúc bằng một cái chết toàn là nước và bị cảm cúm. Thế nên khỏi đi.

"Tôi sẽ đứng đây đợi cậu." Gerard run rẩy nói. "Cậu có thể đi một mình để lấy cái túi cho tôi mà. Nhanh nhanh."

"Mơ đi nhá." Frank trả lời một cách giễu cợt, cậu ấy thản nhiên bước nhẹ lên một trong những khúc gỗ. "Thôi nào Gee, tôi sẽ đi đến giữa cây cầu. Nắm lấy tay tôi nếu cậu muốn sống!" Và rồi cậu ấy cười to, cả người lắc lư bên trên dòng chảy của nước.

Mấy khúc gỗ này đơn giản chỉ là một cái bẫy chết người, Gerard biết rõ điều này, nhưng cậu vẫn từ từ tiến về phía Frank, thật cẩn thận. Frank đang làm một kiểu đứng như chim hồng lạc rất hoành tráng và nhìn Gerard cười khuyến khích, cậu ấy không ngừng quờ quạo tay mình trong không khí. Cậu chỉ còn cách chổ của Frank khoảng nửa mét nữa thôi thì một trong những khúc gỗ bị vỡ nát ở dưới chân của cậu, một lũ rết, giòi và những con nhiều chân bắn tung tóe lên trên giày và ống quần của cậu. Gerard hét lên kinh hoảng, cậu chắc chắn sẽ bị ngã đập mông xuống nước nếu không có một bàn tay đã bắt kịp cậu đúng lúc và kéo cậu tới nơi an toàn. Gerard chắc chắn sẽ cảm kích hơn nếu cậu trên giày của cậu không bị dính đầy những con bọ nhện của tử thần.

"Bắt chúng ra! Lẹ lên, bắt chúng ra ngay, ôi trời ơi, thằng khốn khiếp, thật là khốn khiếp, khu rừng khốn khiếp! Ai mà lại tới nơi này chứ hả? Cậu và cái cây cầu chết tiệt của cậu, tôi sẽ _chết_ mất."

Cuối cùng, Frank ngừng cười đủ lâu để giúp cậu, cậu ấy cẩn thận xem xét chân và quần cậu xem có còn con giòi hay con nhện độc ác nào không rồi búng chúng vào khu rừng hoang dã bằng ngón tay cái.

"Mấy con này hồi đó làm tôi sợ lắm." Frank bình tĩnh nói, nhìn một con nhện mập, thân trắng đang đứng trên ngón tay cậu ấy. Gerard nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm. Frank rõ ràng là người nằm trong liên minh của các thế lực đen tối. Những hành động kỳ quái này của cậu ấy chứng minh cho điều đó. Frank búng con nhện vào một chiếc lá rải rác gần đó, và nó tiếp tục bò đi để thực hiện mục đích độc ác của nó. Gerard rùng người vỗ vào ống quần lần nữa để loại trừ cái cảm giác bị những cái chân ghê tởm còn dư lại bò lên. Nếu chúng đã đẻ _trứng_ thì sao?

"Cậu không sao rồi, Gee." Frank an ủi nói, rõ ràng là đang rất hứng thú. "Bình tĩnh lại đi. Chỉ là nhện thôi mà, mặt baby."

Tiếc là, Gerard thừa nhận bản thân đang tự ái và bỏ đi tới một lùm cây gần nhất, miệng không ngừng chửi rũa đám trai đẹp và cái lối suy nghĩ nguy hiểm của bọn chúng. Nếu cứ tiếp tục như thế này cậu sẽ có một kết thúc trong một vũng bùn đầy đĩa và những thứ rừng rậm ghê tởm khác, chưa kể đến là còn có thể bị lạc mấy thế kỉ hay bị chết vì lạnh lẽo và cô đơn. Gerard giận lẫy lườm về phía Frank, cậu phồng môi trợn má thổi cọng tóc ra khỏi mắt mình bằng một hơi thở.

"Aww thôi nào Gee!" Frank nhún nhảy cười khúc khích nói. "Tươi lên đi. Tụi mình sắp tới nơi rồi. Từ giờ kể cả cậu cũng không đi lạc được đâu."

Gerard thực sự nghi ngờ về điều đó, nhưng mà phải công nhận là những hàng cây ở đây thưa thớt hơn nhiều. Khu rừng này mỏng manh một cách kì là, cậu có cảm giác như mình có thể gạt đi ánh chiều tàn chỉ với một ngón tay. Frank đang đi ngược, theo kiểu MC Hammer qua đống lá—cái tên khoe mẽ, Gerard lầm bầm với bản thân, cố nén lại một nụ cười.

"Cậu sẽ bị va vào một cái cây hay gì đó đấy." Gerard cảnh báo, cậu nhàn nhã bước theo với một tốc độ chậm rãi đằng sau Frank, để mắt trông chừng mạng nhện.

"Không có đâu." Frank nhếch môi đầy tự tin khi cậu ấy né được một cái cây. "Tôi biết rõ khu rừng này như lòng bàn tay của mình vậy."

Gerard phải thú nhận rằng khi nghe thấy lời của Frank nói, cậu lập tức liên tưởng đến ... Trời ạ, tay của Frank. Cậu phải cố gắng kìm chế không nghĩ đến cảnh tượng mê người đó trong phòng tắm, hình xăm trên tay của Frank mờ ảo lên xuống. Gerard cắn chặt răng quyết tâm không thể bản thân bị rơi vào hoàn cảnh xấu hổi khi cậu nhỏ của cậu nổi lên trong quần hay gì đó. Frank nhìn về phía cậu, cậu ấy đang tính mở miệng để nói cái gì đó thì bắt gặp ánh nhìn kỳ quái của Gerard. Gerard trợn tròn mắt—trời ạ, có lẽ hồi nãy cậu đã để lộ ra bộ mặt kì quặc và tệ hại của mình, giờ thì Frank đã _nhìn thấy nó_ —Bổng nhiên một chân của Frank bị vướng vào một bãi bùn rỗng và rồi cậu ấy bị ngã xuống với một bộ mặt ngạc nhiên, mông đáp xuống một bãi lá cùng với một tiếng bịch kèm với một tiếng "Cái _quái_ gì chứ!"

Gerard cảm thấy có một sự im lặng đầy châm chọc và có lẽ một cái nhướn mày đầy hứng thú sẽ là lời bình luận tốt nhất đối với chuyện này. Thế nên cậu kiên quyết nén lại tiếng cười hoành tráng của mình vào trong bụng và đi qua chổ của Frank đang nằm ngã ngửa ra. Nhìn Frank bây giờ cực kì sửng sốt.

"Tôi không bao giờ bị ngã hết." Frank ra sức biện minh nói, cậu ấy nằm trên lưng của mình và nhìn chằm chằm về phía Gerard. Frank không biết xấu hổ là gì chỉ tay buộc tội vào phía nào đó gần đầu gối của Gerard. "Cậu làm tôi mất thăng bằng!"

"À, đúng rồi, tôi cuối cùng cũng có được sức mạnh của mìn." Gerard nói một các nghiêm túc. "Làm mấy người đi ngược bị ngã. Tuyệt vời lắm. Tôi thề là sẽ chỉ dùng sức mạnh này để làm chuyện tốt."

Frank trông có vẻ như chấp nhận nằm trên đống lá rãi rác mãi mãi, một chiếc lá phong đỏ kẹt trong tóc cậu ấy. "Nói dối. Cậu là một đứa nham hiểm. Thuộc loại mấy kẻ độc ác là cái chắc."

Gerard ấn ngón chân vào chổ trống bên cạnh của Frank.

"Đứng dậy đi." Cậu thản nhiên nói. "Tụi mình có chuyện để làm đó, thằng khốn, và nếu tối nay tôi mà về trễ lần nữa thì mẹ tôi sẽ chặt đầu tôi đó."

"Oh, nếu thế thì … " Frank ngẫm lại nói. "Để cứu lấy cái đầu của cậu thêm một ngày nữa thì chỉ cần đi qua đằng sau khúc quẹo đó. Cậu không nghe được tiếng con sông từ đây à?"

"Tụi mình có phải lội qua nó không?" Gerard do dự hỏi. Cậu không biết là làm sao mà cậu lại quen được cái tên muốn làm Huck Finn này, nhưng cậu biết là mình không thích nó.

"Không, cái đó để hôm khác."  Frank cười cợt nói, rõ ràng là đã đứng lên lại khi cố gắng kéo người mình lên bằng ống quần của Gerard. Gerard nắm chặt lưng quần của mình.

"Cậu làm cái gì vậy hả Frank?" Gerard hét lên. "Tôi không phải là một cái cầu thang."

"Cậu là người tốt." Frank nhấn mạnh câu nói và vỗ lên vai Gerard. Gerard nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm. Cậu đã quen rất nhiều người kì lạ trong cuộc đời của minh—mặt của Gabe Saporta hiện lên trong đầu cậu—nhưng Frank thực sự đã giành giải trong mục vấn đề về không gian riêng tư, hay bị thiếu cái đó. Cho nên tên này cực kì thích đụng chạm.

"Nhanh lên, lối này nè, Gee."

'Lối này' bao gồm phải vượt qua một bãi cây có gai đầy nguy hiểm, bỗng nhiên Gerard bị đập chân vào một cái thánh giá bằng đá. Cái thánh giá đó thuộc về người nào thì không rõ, cái tên đã bị phai đi mất và những gì mà cậu có thể đọc được bằng đôi mắt đẫm nước của mình là một dòng chữ mờ mờ ngoằn nghoèo.

"Tôi gọi cô ta là Matilda Bones." Frank nói qua vai của Gerard, làm cậu giật mình nhảy dựng. Cậu ấy đang chăm chú quan sát Gerard. "Tôi đã đặt tên cho những cái thánh giá tên của họ đã không còn nữa, cậu biết chứ?"

"Vậy hả?" Gerard cười gượng nói. "Trời ạ, chuyện đó thật rùng rợn. Và tuyệt vời!" Cậu thêm lời vào thật nhanh nhóng phòng khi Frank cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, nhưng mà cậu đã lo xa rồi. Rõ ràng là Frank rất hào hứng về việc này. Cậu ấy chỉ ra các bia đá có hình đầu sọ, hai cái xương vắt chéo vào nhau và những cái văn bia cực kì rùng rợn: "Hôm nay cho tôi, ngày mai cho người." đã bị xao lão từ rất lâu rồi.

Frank kéo Gerard qua đằng kia nhìn những vết khắc phức tạp trên một khối đá bị dính chặt vào trong đất, nó được khắc hình cây liễu và một bình tro, ngoài ra còn có một hình tượng ánh sáng chói lóa của mặt trời mọc lên từ phiến đá. Có người đã trồng hoa hồng trên một trong những cái mộ này, hẳn là vì vậy cho nên ở đây có vài cái mộ bị những cây leo có gai chen chúc và bò lên những thân cây gần đó.

"Chúng nở vào mùa xuân." Frank cười giải thích. "Cậu sẽ thích nó đúng không, bọn nó trông cực kì rùng rợn, đẹp tuyệt cời. Có cả cây táo nữa đó. Cẩn thận kẻo bị trượt chân—chổ này nhiều rêu lắm."

"Cậu tự lo bản thân mình đi." Gerard bướng bĩnh không cho là đúng nói, nhưng đôi giày Converse cũ rích của cậu lại đang trượt tới trượt lui. Gerard sợ hãi nắm lấy cánh tay của Frank trước khi tiếp tục châm chọc cậu ta. "'Biết rõ khu rừng nay như lòng bàn tay' cái con khỉ khô."

"Ừ." Frank không muốn chấp nhặt với cậu mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào tay của Gerard đang bám lấy tay áo của cậu ấy, mặt nhíu lại. "Cái lần đó chỉ là bất cẩn thôi. Cậu vụng về gần chết. Tôi là một con ninja cáo."

"Tôi biết." Gerard cáu kỉnh nói, cậu nhăn mặt nhìn Frank khi họ len giữa các thân cây và bia mộ. "Cậu luôn làm tôi sợ muốn chết, tôi không bao giờ nghe cậu đi tới đây nữa đâu. Tôi cứ nghĩ là cậu có lối đi bí mật hay là đu dây gì đó."

"Mmm..." Frank ậm ừ một tiếng không rõ ràng rồi vỗ vào vai Gerard. "Này, xem cái này này."

Frank chỉ tay về phía một cái bia mộ xám xịt khó tả, thong dong để tay vào trong túi. Đứng giữa trời nắng, nhìn Frank còn trắng bệch hơn cả lần trước, như thể cái nắng của mặt trời mùa thu đã đốt cháy cậu ấy. Một ý nghĩ kỳ quái vừa nhảy ra khỏi đầu cậu: 'Chắc phải tắm cậu ta trong kem chóng nắng quá, trời ạ, mình cá là vào mùa hè cậu ta bốc lửa luôn' hay 'Mình phải tắm cho cậu ta trong bể kem chống nắng sau đó cởi quần cậu ta ra và cắn vào làn da trên cổ cậu ấy' hoặc những hình ảnh không đứng đắn một chút, mãi mê trong ảo tượng nên cậu đã lỡ mất những gì mà Frank đang nói.

"Xin lỗi, um. Cậu vừa nói gì đó?" Gerard ngượng ngùng nói, và gửi một lời cầu nguyện im lặng tới vị thần của các mối tình đơn phương thời tuổi teen rằng cậu đang không làm một bộ mặt tệ hại, miệng hé mở với những ý nghĩ về tình dục. Frank đang mỉm cười nhìn cậu và lắc đầu cậu ấy, nên chắc là cậu ta đã không để ý chuyện gì mà không đứng đắn.

"Không có gì quan trọng hết." Frank tỏ vẻ không sao cười cười, quỳ một gối xuống mặt đất phủ đầy rêu, phủi xuống một lớp bụi đất trên bia đá sau đó ngẩn đầu lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Gerard.

"Gerard, gặp Sally này." Frank nghiêm túc một cách kì lạ nói, ngón tay chạm xuống bia đá phẳng. Chữ trên bia mộ của cô ấy đã được khắc sâu và vẫn có thể đọc được. Sally Cartmill, ngày 12 tháng 9, 1811 - ngày 13 tháng 4, 1829.

"Cô ta cũng cở tuổi tụi mình hử?" Gerard chìm đắm nói. Trời ạ, cái này thật là tuyệt. Đây không phải là một buổi hẹn hò, cậu biết rõ điều đó, nhưng nếu nó là sự thật, thì đây sẽ là buổi hẹn hò tuyệt vời _nhất_. Cậu quỳ xuống bên cạnh Frank và đưa một tay ra, cảm nhân cái tên bên dưới ngón tay cậu, chạm ngón cái qua những dòng chữ được khắc sâu vào trong bia đá và bản điêu khắc đơn giản của một bông hoa loa kèn.

"Ừ." Frank trả lời, cậu ấy thản nhiên tựa vào phiến đá và gạt tóc ra khỏi mắt mình. "Đây là mảnh đất của gia đình cô ấy, thấy không? Cậu có thể nhìn thấy được những bức tường xung quanh đây, nhưng mà đa số đều đã ngã đổ hết rồi. Tôi đoán là họ đã trồng những cây táo bên trên những ngôi mộ - thấy không, có một cây táo bên cạnh từng bia đá, và chúng là những cái cây già nhất ở đây. Tôi nghĩ là chúng lan ra từ bên đó."

Đúng là vậy thật, bây giờ Gerard mới để ý tới nó, trên mặt đất có mấy trái táo rụng rãi rác đây đó, tạo thành từng mảng đỏ hoặc nâu đỏ. Trên những cành cây vẫn còn vài trái táo treo lủng lặng nặng nề. Trái cây thực sự mọc trên cây. Thật kì lạ. Tuyệt vời. Gerard bị kéo khỏi sự mơ mộng của bản thân về việc sống sót nhờ đất và làm mắc kẹt lũ thú nhỏ bởi vì Frank đã đá một trái táo thối về phía cậu. Nó bay ngang qua với một tiếng ‘bịch’ đẫm nước, Gerard lập tức phản xạ đưa tay ra trước mặt chỉ một giây sau đó.

"Cậu làm cái gì vậy!" Gerard lắp bắp phẫn nộ, cậu níu chặt áo khoác của mình như một tấm khiên. "Mấy trái đó có thể có ong làm ổ trong đó hay gì đó!"

"Để ý tới tôi nè, thằng khốn!" Frank lè lưỡi cười cợt nói. "Cậu lại đang mơ mộng đó hả." Gerard trừng mắt tức giận khi nhìn thấy Frank đang lắc lắc cái đầu không ngừng lẩm bẩm gì đó về việc Gerard là một thằng con nít. Cậu ấy vươn tay lên cành cây phía trên đầu, làm lộ ra làn da trắng bệch đầy hình xăm. Gerard bước tới gần hơn, né qua một cái mộ hình vuông nhỏ. Cậu chỉ hứng thú với cái hình xăm chính xác là ghi cái gì, những dòng chữ có phông sắc bén kia đánh vần như thế nào. Tất nhiên cậu hoàn toàn không có hứng thú với đám lông xoăn dẫn xuống bụng của Frank và đi vào trong quần của cậu ấy. Hoàn toàn không.

"Coi chừng nè!"

***

art bởi arabel

***

Bằng một loại ma thuật nguy hiểm nào đó, Gerard đã bắt được trái táo trước khi nó đập vào mũi của cậu. Frank vỗ tay bộp bộp. Gerard phớt lờ cậu ấy bởi vì bây giờ cậu đang rất ấn tượng với bản thân mình. Trái táo vẫn còn ấm bởi vì nó đã được phơi trong ánh nắng mặt trời mùa thu, trên vỏ còn có những chấm đỏ và vàng, bề mặt gồ gề xấu xí hơn hẳn những trái mà cậu đã thấy trong cửa hàng.

"Chúng rất là ngon trong giai đoạn này của năm." Frank quảng cáo và cẩn thận nhìn Gerard đang quan sát trái táo để tìm xem có con sâu nào hay tổ ong trước khi ngần ngại cắn xuống một miếng. Phải công nhận là nó rất là ngon, Frank đã nói đúng. Giòn rụm và hơi chát, với một chút vị như là mật ong.

"Ừ." Frank hài lòng nói sau đó lập tức quay đi trong khi Gerard đang hạnh phúc tận hưởng vị ngon của từng miếng cắn. Một trái táo dại từ một khu nghĩa địa bỏ hoang. Giống hệt như ở trong tiểu thuyết. Có thể chúng sẽ ban cho cậu sức mạnh để cậu có thể nói chuyện với người chết. Cậu đặt sự chú ý của mình về lại Frank đang lảm nhảm cái gì đó. "Thế là, ừ. Đây là mảnh đất của nhà Cartmill." Frank giới thiệu, vẫy vẫy tay xung quanh họ. "Nó là phần tôi thích nhất. Cậu nghĩ sao?"

"Này!" Gerard nói với cái miệng đầy trái cây, khom xuống nhìn một phiến đá khác. "Chúng ta vẫn có thể nhìn thấy được đa số những tấm bia đá này vẫn có tên và ngày tháng mất. Thật kì lạ. Mấy cái hồi nãy mà tụi mình nhìn thấy đã hoàn toàn bị phai mờ hết."

"Đây là loại đá khác." Frank biết tuốt nói, cho tay vào túi mình. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào vẻ mặt của Frank—đầy hi vọng, dường như vậy, nó cũng không đúng cho lắm cho nên Gerard đành phải quay lại công việc phiên âm những phiến đá đã phai mờ. "Là đá phiến, tôi nghĩ vậy, nhưng tôi thì biết cái gì chứ. Tôi đâu phải là nhà khoa học chuyên nghiên cứu về đá xây mộ đâu."

"Nhà địa chất." Gerard chỉnh lại cho cậu ấy. Frank đảo mắt một vòng lầm bầm. "Thứ lỗi chứ, tôi không phải là một _nhà địa chất_." Gerard bĩu môi không nói gì nữa, Frank chỉ cười thầm và gọi cậu là thằng ngố bằng một giọng trìu mến đầy sở hữu khiến cho Gerard cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ rực lên, vui sướng đến choáng váng.

Gerard trở lại với việc đi dạo xung quanh mảnh đất, cố gắng không đỏ mặt và hoàn toàn bị xao lãng bởi việc cố đọc ngày tháng.

"Trời ơi!" Gerard thì thầm, cậu quỳ xuống đầu gối của mình cạnh phiến đá cuối cùng, trái táo chảy nước đã bị bỏ quên trên tay của cậu. "Họ chết trong khoảng cùng một tuần. Cậu có nghĩ rằng họ đã bị tấn công bởi người da đỏ hay cái gì khác không? Hoặc cũng có thể là những tên giết người muốn trả thù theo kiểu Mike Meyers đã săn đuổi gia đình Cartmil..." Gerard phân tích nói, những khung truyện đang dần dần hiện ra trong đầu cậu. Mở đầu với một khu nghĩa địa bị bỏ hoang, những bia mộ bị đổ nát. Rồi chuyển tới một căn phòng đẫm máu.

"Không có chuyện đó đâu." Frank khẳng định không cần suy nghĩ. Cậu ấy nhàm chán tựa người vào một thân cây, để tay trong túi quần. "Tôi nghĩ rằng họ đã chết vì một dịch bệnh hay gì đó."

"Vậy hả?" Gerard hơi thất vọng nói nhưng vẫn rất hứng thú. Virus giết người cũng hay nữa, chỉ là theo một cách khác. Cậu có thể vẽ về virus giết người. "Sao cậu biết?"

"Oh!" Frank thổi tóc vào mắt mình nói tiếp. "Ai biết, chỉ là có cảm giác vậy thôi. Chắc là đã đọc được ở đâu đó."

"Huh?" Gerard bắt đầu lục lọi trong túi, lôi ra một cuốn tập vẽ và mấy cây bút chì Derwent, và rồi cậu nhảy dựng lên cao mấy trăm mét. "Á ... á..."

"Cái gì vậy?" Frank hỏi, nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

"Cậu có nghe thấy không?" Gerard lúng túng nói, run rẩy nhìn qua phía sau cậu. "Tôi tưởng ... thôi không có gì. Chắc chỉ là gió thôi." Nhưng cậu thề là mình đã nghe thấy tiếng ai đó cười thật to, ngay bên cạnh lỗ tai của cậu. Nhưng chắc chỉ là gió thôi nhỉ. Phải rồi. Tự làm bản thân mình thành một thằng ngố, hay lắm Gerard. Cậu kéo áo khoác mình chặt vào người hơn. Ánh chiều tà vàng ươm ấm áp, chiếu rọi xuống những cành cây rỗng. Nhưng bầu không khí vẫn còn hơi lạnh, buốt một chút, đủ để cậu ước rằng mình đã mặc áo tay dài bên dưới áo khoác thay vì chỉ là một cái áo thun.

"Này, cậu có phiền khi đứng bên đó một chút để tôi vẽ cậu không?" Cậu lãnh đạm hỏi Frank.

Frank đang trầm ngâm nhìn cậu, nhưng khi nghe Gerard hỏi, cậu ấy liền làm dáng người Ai Cập thật hoành tráng và bắt đầu hát bài Vouge. Cậu ấy đáng yêu chết mất và hoàn toàn hòa hợp vào cái không khí mà Gerard đang tìm kiếm—quả là thích hợp cho một bản vẽ chơi, nhưng không hẳn là một bản vẽ cực kì chi tiết.

"Thằng ngố!" Gerard đảo mắt nhin cười, cố không hát theo với Frank. "Cậu không thể đứng im được hả? Tạo dáng đi, tôi cũng không biết, trầm ngâm hay gì đi? Làm như cậu vừa bị dính dịch bệnh vậy đó."

Gerard ngồi tựa lưng vào bia mộ của Sally và đặt dụng cụ xuống đất, mở một trang giấy trắng trong cuốn tập. Cậu nhìn lên, cây bút chì than để bên cạnh tờ giấy, và Frank nhìn cậu lại chằm chằm, đá lông nheo cực kì hoành tráng. Gerard cắn môi đem tầm mắt của mình về lại với tờ giấy, bắt đầu vẽ những đường thẳng chắc chắn của thân cây, những cái bóng của bia đá và chừa ra một khoảng trắng ở một bên để vẽ Frank.

Con sông chảy ngang qua khu nghĩa địa tạo ra những âm thanh róc rách, những tiếng lào xào và tiếng sóng lăn tăn. Gerard có thể nhìn thấy bọt trắng qua hàng cây xanh bên cạnh bia đá cuối cùng. Frank đang ngồi ở dưới bóng râm, và có cái gì đó khiến cho cậu muốn vẽ thêm vào gia đình Cartmill, Sally Cartmill, một làn khói than ở phía xa cùng với một khuôn mặt hoàn toàn mờ ảo. Cậu thổi vào bìa trang giấy, bụi than liền bay đi rồi nhặt lên hai cây bút chì màu đỏ và hung đỏ, màu tím và đen gỗ của cậu để đánh bóng một vài chiếc lá, đồ lên một chút màu tím bên dưới các bia mộ. Cậu không thể gạt bỏ cái cảm giác rằng ai đó đang cười vào cậu. Gerard ngọ nguậy nhìn qua vai mình nhưng không có gì ở đó hết.

Khi cậu duỗi người ra nhìn lên thì thấy Frank đang nhìn cậu chăm chú, ánh mắt kì lạ và thông suốt.

"Có cái gì à?" Gerard nói một cách không chắc chắn, và nhìn qua vai mình lần nữa. Không có gì cả. Frank đang nhìn cái gì vậy? Trên mặt cậu dính than à? "Xin lỗi nếu cậu đang chán quá. Muốn xem thử không?"

Frank chậm rãi đi qua bãi cỏ đầy lá khô rồi dừng lại trước mặt Gerard, vẻ mặt cậu ấy vẫn trống rỗng một cách kì lạ. Gerard lật cuốn tập vẽ của mình qua đưa cho Frank xem. Frank nhìn chằm chằm rồi đưa một tay ra để chạm vào trang giấy. Tiếng cười của Frank bỗng nhiên vang lên hòa cùng với tiếng nước chảy, Gerard thực sự có thể cảm thấy tim của đập lệch một nhịp.

"Trời ơi, Gerard, cậu vẽ cái này chỉ trong mười lăm phút và nó là điều tuyệt vời nhất trên thế giới. Trời ạ!" Cậu ấy huýt sáo, lắc đầu không thể tin nhìn chăm chú vào bức vẽ không rời mắt.

"Thật hả?" Gerard vui vẻ hỏi, cảm thấy hai bên má nóng bừng lên. "Cậu thích nó không?"

"Có—tất nhiên là tôi thích nó rồi, đồ ngốc!" Frank cười rạng rỡ nói, trên tay vẫn còn đang nâng niu cuốn tập vẽ thật nhẹ nhàng, cứ như đang bế một đứa bé bằng giấy nhỏ bé. "Những chiếc lá bay qua mọi phía. Cái, gì đó, góc nhìn đó. Cậu vẽ tôi trông thật là ngầu quá trời. Nhìn tôi giống như một vị phù thủy cao quý vậy. Mà này, cậu vẽ cả Sally nữa à. Đẹp lắm. Tôi giữ tấm này được chứ?"

"Tất nhiên là được. Tôi vẽ nó cho cậu mà." Gerard vẫn còn đỏ mặt nói khi nhìn thấy Frank đang cẩn thận xé tờ giấy ra khỏi cuốn tập.

"Để tôi đi cất cái này trước khi nó bị nhăn hay gì đó."

"Tôi có thể vẽ cho cậu tờ khác nếu bức này bị hỏng." Gerard ngăn cậu ấy lại và nói. Thật đó, Frank đang phản ứng thái quá.

Frank vẫy cậu đi và bắt đầu nhún nhảy tới tòa nhà đá đổ nát ở rìa con sông. "Tôi biết là bây giờ hơi trễ rồi, nhưng chỉ mất vài giây thôi. Tôi sẽ dẫn cậu về đúng giờ mà, công chúa, đừng có lo."

Một con thỏ bị giật mình chạy xa khỏi họ khi họ bước qua bụi cây—Gerard không biết người ta nói cái quái gì về khi họ đi thám hiệm trong rừng, nó làm họ cảm thấy nhỏ bé. Gerard luôn cảm thấy như có một con trâu nước đang giẫm đạp qua đây. Nhưng ở đây có một con mang bộ lông màu nâu sáng và một cái đuôi màu trắng, Gerard thích thú lần theo nó bằng cặp mắt của mình trước khi cậu mất dấu nó lần nữa.

"Một con thỏ đó!" Gerard nói, vội vã bắt kịp Frank và bị đập chân vào một cái gốc cây đã chết bên đường. Lại thêm một vết bầm nữa cho vào bộ sưu tập, sao cũng được. Gerard có một giả thuyết rằng cuối cùng cậu sẽ không còn cảm giác đau đớn nữa và ngày đó sẽ là một ngày rất tuyệt vời. "Cậu có thấy nó không?"

"Tôi thấy chúng hoài chứ gì." Frank sửng sốt. Cậu đã phải dừng lại để Gerard nhìn theo con thỏ kia. "Tôi biết là cậu không có để ý thấy, thằng ngố, nhưng mà tụi mình _đang_ ở trong rừng đấy. Vùng đất của thỏ."

"Cậu có thấy cái mũi bé tí của nó không?" Gerard thở dài, tự ôm lấy bản thân và tự hỏi không biết lông của nó có mềm mượt như cậu nghĩ không. "Trời ơi, tôi muốn có một con thỏ. Frank, đi bắt cho tôi một con đi."

"Tôi là ai chứ, Daniel Boone à?" Frank cười to nói, cậu ấy đẩy mấy cành cây đang che đậy một cánh cửa đi vào một trong những ngôi nhà đá đỗ nát qua một bên và quơ tay hoành tráng, ra hiệu cho Gerard mau tiến lên phía trước. "Tới nhà rồi đây. Hay lắm, phải không? Hồi đó có mấy nhà khảo cổ tới đây, nhận dạng mấy thứ này, nhưng họ không ở lại lâu lắm."

Gerard đứng lặng yên. Cậu không hề cảm thấy sự đầm ấm hay sự ngọt ngào của tòa nhà này. Gerard cũng cảm thấy hơi lo lắng về sự vững chắc của nó.

"Uhm, đây là nhà máy. Không có ai đến đây hết, ít nhất là kể từ khi mấy người khảo cổ đến. Tôi đoán là nó bị ám hay gì đó." Frank cười mờ ám nhìn vào bản vẽ của Gerard, nụ cười méo xẹo. "Tôi bắt đầu thích đi dạo trong rừng khi bố mẹ tôi chuyển tới đây, tôi đã tìm ra nơi này và làm trại ở đây. Không có gì khác để làm, cậu biết chứ, ngoại trừ ngồi ở nhà và gãi mông, và ở đây bố mẹ tôi không có la lói về tiền nông hay mấy thứ khác."

"Ừ, tôi hiểu ý cậu." Gerard gật gù nói, vẫn còn đứng ở ngoài cửa, mặc dù Frank đã đảo mắt và đẩy cậu về phía cửa. "Nếu cậu đã không kéo tôi ra đây thì tôi đã ở nhà và ngủ cho tới khi mẹ tôi về. Nó khá là tốt khi không phải ở trong căn nhà đó cả ngày. Đó không phải là nhà _của tôi,_ chỉ là ... tôi không biết nữa, đôi lúc nó làm tôi ớn lạnh. Và lúc nào nó cũng trống rỗng hết."

"Sự trống rỗng đáng sợ lắm." Frank gật đầu tán thành rồi tự lay bản thân. "Trời sắp tối rồi đó. Nhanh lên, cậu có chịu đi vào hay không?"

Gerard phủi đi mấy mạng nhện trải dài trên khung cửa, thận trọng nhìn vào căn phòng tối. Frank chửi thề một tiếng sau đó kéo tay của Gerard vào bên trong, bởi vì câu nói "Không có sao đâu, thằng cùi mía, nó chưa có sập xuống mà." Gerard lè lưỡi sau lưng Frank để mặc cho cậu ấy kéo vào trong.

"Gia đình cậu chuyển tới Glen Fell khi nào vậy?" Gerard tò mò hỏi, từ từ bước vào phía sau cậu ấy. Có lẽ là mái nhà sẽ không sụp xuống đâu.

Frank đang lục lọi gì đó trong góc nhà, lò mò bên trong một cái balô.

"Oh, một khoảng thời gian trước." Frank trả lời cho có lệ, lấy ra từ cái balô mộ chai Diet Coke cũ kĩ. "Khát không?"

Gerard thận trọng nhận lấy lon nước—thật luôn đó, nó đang mời cậu tham gia nhận giải thưởng đi xem Tour Toàn cầu của *Nsync. Cái lon này chắc được làm từ lúc mà Gerard vẫn còn mặc tã hay gì đó. Vỏ chai được làm bằng nhôm giờ chắc đã rỉ sét độc hại cả rồi. Cũng có thể khi cậu mở nó ra, một loài virus giết người sẽ thoát ra không khí. Cậu cẩn thận bật nắp lon nước và đi vòng quanh căn phòng một lúc, giả bộ uống một chút. Frank kiếm cái thứ này ở đâu ra vậy? Cậu ấy trộm từ mấy nhà kho cũ kĩ à? Nhưng mà hiện tại Frank đang ở trong trạng thái ảm đảm, không giao tiếp, nên Gerard đành phải cắn lưỡi không dám hỏi mấy câuđó ngay bây giờ.

Nửa tòa nhà được che mái bởi các cành cây và sàn nhà được lót bằng các mảnh vụn và những cành cây nhỏ. Ở phía bên kia có một cái lò sưởi đen thui cùng với một cái túi ngủ nằm bên cạnh nó, một bản copy _Doom Patrol_ của Gerard đang nằm bên trên cái gối. Một đống truyện tranh khác đang nằm trên một cái kệ gỗ tự chế, một cái hộp đựng guitar, và một cái radio/đèn pin cầm tay, cùng với một đống bật lửa và đèn cầy rải rác khắp nơi trên mặt đất gần lò sưởi.

Thứ duy nhất mà Frank thèm trang trí đó chính là những chai thủy tinh đủ màu xếp thành hàng trên cửa sổ, ánh mặt trời đổ xuống sàn nhà. Ngoài ra còn có những bình hoa đóng mạng nhện cũ kĩ và mấy chai bia, vài cái gạt tàn. Gerard mải mê ngắm nghía những mãnh vỡ mượt mà như dòng nước lấp lánh dưới ánh chiều tà. Xanh lá, xanh dương và trắng đục đẽo, nâu và đỏ thẫm, nâu tối.

Quả là một kiểu trang trí rất ấn tượng, làm cho nơi này trở nên thật ngầu trông như một cái hang ổ tội ác của bọn tội phạm, nhưng trời ơi, nếu như Frank ngủ lại đây nhiều hơn một hay hai ngày liên tục, điều đó khá là tệ. Gerard nghịch trên tay những mãnh vỡ thủy tinh, những đường viền của nó được mài nhẵn mượt mà dưới tay cậu, sâu trong ý nghĩ. Cậu ấy phải ngủ lại ở đây, phải không? Chỉ là cắm trại hay gì đó thôi nhỉ? Cậu ấy không thể nào sống ở đây được, phải không?

Nhưng nhìn lại thì quả thật là như vậy, và cậu không thể nghĩ ra bất cứ lời giải thích nào cho việc Frank đã dành tất cả thời gian của mình ở đây và cả việc Frank không bao giờ rời khỏi khu rừng cả. Trời ạ, Gerard phải đưa cậu ấy ra khỏi đây, bằng cách nào đó. Ít nhất cậu có thể kéo Frank về nhà ở chung với cậu. Còn có chuyện gì tệ hơn phải sống trong rừng thay vì sống trong một ngôi nhà, một mái ấm thực sự? Nhà của Gerard hiện tại khá là tệ hại, nhưng ít ra là nó vẫn là một căn nhà ấm áp, có thể tránh mưa tránh nắng.

"Tìm được mấy cái đó ở dưới dòng sông." Frank nói vọng lên từ phía sau cậu, Gerard bị dọa nhảy dựng lên, làm rơi mất vài mảnh vỡ cùng với một tiếng vang. "Tôi cứ nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ làm gì đó với nó, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ ra được sẽ làm cái gì. Tôi không có máu nghệ thuật như cậu."

"Vậy hả?" Gerard cắn môi suy nghĩ. "Tôi có mấy chai keo dính và khung gỗ tốt ở nhà, gói lại ở đâu đó, tôi có thể làm ra một bộ khảm. Từ kính nhuộm, cậu biết đấy."

"Thật hả?" Frank nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ tới mang tai. "Ồ thế thì hay lắm đó, Gee. Cậu làm ra cái gì cũng tuyệt với hết, thật đó.'

Gerard loay hoay với những mảnh mỡ thủy tinh thêm một chút nữa, đợi cho đến khi má mình nguội lại. Sau khi được Frank cho phép, cậu liền bỏ vào túi một vài mảnh để cho Mikey xem sau. Frank cười thật tươi nhìn cậu, tựa người vào một khung cửa sổ nhìn ra con sông bên ngoài.

"Tôi tìm được mấy cái chai đó vào mùa hè ở bên kia bờ sông." Frank nói với cậu. "Có nhiều thứ dạt vào bờ lắm, mấy bộ xương nè, mấy cái nút áo nhìn nhiều hình dáng và cả đinh nữa. Nhưng tôi thích mảnh thủy tinh nhất." Frank khịt mũi. "Tôi giỏi trang trí lắm, huh. Cậu nghĩ sao, tôi có cần trang trí thêm hồ cá để hợp phong thủy không?"

"Không đâu, có lẽ là một con thỏ." Gerard vẩn vơ nói, nhìn chằm ra ngoài cửa sổ và thử tưởng tượng nếu sống ở đây thì sẽ như thế nào, sẽ ra sao nếu đây là nhà của mình - một ngôi nhà bị đỗ nát từ ba trăm năm trước. Không có TV, chỉ có tiếng chim líu lo, tiếng dòng sông và những hàng cây. Và nó sẽ rất tăm tối vào ban đêm, và lạnh lẽo nữa. Bây giờ vẫn chưa tới mùa dông, nhưng trời đã khá lạnh rồi—chưa tới nỗi sương giá xuất hiện trên mặt đất vào buổi sáng, nhưng gần thế.

Gerard muốn nói gì đó, đại loại như muốn hỏi xem cậu ấy đã ở đây bao lâu rồi? Có ổn không? Hãy để tôi giúp cậu—nhưng mà Frank không thể nào ở đây _mãi mãi_ đúng không? Thế thì điên rồ lắm.

"Cậu và con thỏ đó." Frank lắc đầu cười thầm. "Thỏ nguy hiểm lắm đó, cậu biết không? Chúng có một hàm răng khổng lồ, và cả móng vuốt nữa. Monty Python không có nói dối về chuyện đó."

"Tụi mình sẽ đặt tên nó là Tim, vậy đi!" Gerard đùa lại nói, cậu ngồi xuống khung cửa sổ nhìn ra bầu trời, từng hàng mây trắng trải dài. Frank có vẻ bồn chồn, chơi với cái bật lửa, bật lên đóng lại. Trời ạ, Gerard phải nói cái _gì đó_.

"Nghe nè, tôi không có muốn xoi mói đâu, Frankie." Cậu ngượng ngùng bắt đầu, nhìn chằm chằm vào tay mình rồi nhìn qua cái túi ngủ thảm hại, những tàn tích đổ nát của một vụ cháy. "Nhưng mà ... ý tôi là, có vẻ như cậu đang sống ở ngoài này. Hãy nói với tôi rằng đây không phải sự thật đi?"

"Tụi mình đừng nói về vấn đề này ngay bây giờ được không?" Frank nhỏ giọng nói. Gerard đưa mắt mình sang Frank, cậu ấy đang lẩn trong bóng tối, ẩn người vào bức tường dường như cậu ấy có thể làm bản thân tan biến đi. "Chỉ là ... không phải hôm nay thôi?"

"Được rồi." Gerard sẵn sàng nói, xấu hổ một chút, cảm giác khá là nhẹ nhõm khi chủ đề được bỏ qua. "Không, không sao. Chỉ là, cậu có cần cái gì không? Dạng như, một chổ để ở, hay thức ăn, hay bất cứ cái gì khác? Mẹ tôi sẽ không có phiền đâu, tôi—"

"Không! Không cần. Nhưng dù sao cũng cảm ơn." Frank hạ giọng xuống mức thấp nhất, có vẻ không vui. "Cậu—cậu khá là tốt bụng vì đã hỏi thăm tôi. Nhưng tôi không thể."

"Ý tôi là." Gerard nói thật nhanh. "Tôi tuyệt đối không kể với ai là cậu ở ngoài đây hay gì hết, hoặc là phán xét cậu, hay là bất cứ thứ gì. Tụi mình là bạn mà, đúng không? Ý tôi là, tôi rất thích cậu, cỡ như, um. Nhiều lắm, và nếu có gì mà tôi giúp được—"

Frank trợn tròn mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu mà không nói gì hết, ôi trời ơi, nó giống như là tra tấn vậy. Gerard không thể làm cho bản thân câm miệng lại, cậu không thể kiểm soát được lời nói.

"Cậu không cần phải nói ngay cho tôi bây giờ, bất cứ lúc nào cũng được, tôi chỉ muốn cậu biết là tôi sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh cậu, uh—" Trời ạ, cậu vừa nói cái gì thế này. Nghe giống như một tấm thiệp đánh dấu kỉ niệm một mối tình vậy. Cuối cùng cậu cũng câm miệng lại với lon soda, trước khi cậu nhận ra cái vụ Soda Từ Cõi Xưa và phải đứng đực ra với cái má phồng lên vì soda hết hạn. Gerard đang phân vân không biết có nên phun ra hay nuốt vào, cái này cần có sự dũng cảm. Có lẽ cậu nên giả vờ mình bị xúc động quá mức rồi quay ra ngoài cửa sổ phun ra. Frank bật cười ha hả, và sự yên lặng tệ hại hồi nãy cuối cùng đã trôi qua. Gerard cố nuốt xuống và làm một âm thanh không vui, như sắp chết.

"Soda hết hạn?" Frank cười khúc khích. "Xin lỗi nha, tôi không có nghĩ tới, tôi không bao giờ uống mấy thứ đó."

"Im đi, thằng khốn!" Gerard đau khổ gào lên, cả cái lưỡi đã trở nên nhớp nháp kinh tởm. Cậu đáng lẽ phải phun cái thứ đó ra. Cậu có thể sẽ dính bệnh _E.coli._ , như vậy cũng đáng để được thấy Frank tươi cười trở lại. "Uầy ghê quá đi."

"Đáng lẽ cậu nên phun nó ra." Frank cười khúc khích, lắc đầu nói. "Cậu cũng điên lắm đó, cậu biết không? Dù sao thì, tụi mình nên đi thôi trước khi trời tối."

Đúng trọng điểm rồi. Gerard đổ phần còn lại của lon soda ra ngoài cửa sổ và bóp nát cái lon, rồi nhét nó vào túi áo khoác để bỏ rác sau.

"Này, um. Cảm ơn nha." Frank ngượng ngùng gãi đầu nói khi họ đang đi trên đường mòn len lõi qua ánh chiều tà để trở ra ngoài. "Vì đã hiểu cho tôi hay sao cũng được. Tôi hứa, tôi sẽ kể cho cậu nghe toàn bộ câu chuyện vào một ngày khác. Sớm thôi. Chỉ là, có nhiều thứ về tôi mà cậu không biết, và tôi—chỉ là, sau này, được chứ?"

Frank quay đầu nhìn Gerard đầy hi vọng, Gerard ngẩn ngơ nhìn Frank. Cậu ghét bộ não của mình, bởi vì bây giờ hoàn toàn không phải là lúc để nghĩ đến việc nghiêng người xuống vài centimet để hôn vào bờ môi nhợt nhạt của Frank, nhưng đó là hình ảnh duy nhất ở trong não của cậu. Môi của Frank, nhạt và hồng, và cậu chỉ muốn ấn Frank xuống mặt cỏ ấm áp để nếm thử xem cậu ấy có vị như thế nào. Có lẽ là tuyệt hơn là Diet Coke hết hạn. Cũng có thể giống như thuốc lá.

Trong khi não của cậu đang lộn xộn tự hỏi xem vị của Frank như thế nào thì Frank vẫn đang nhìn cậu, chờ đợi một câu trả lời. Hay thật.

"Oh, ừm." Gerard gật đầu nói, cậu kéo tay áo ra khỏi bụi rậm mà cậu đã tự dính vào. "Ừ, sau này cũng được. Không phải vội đâu. Tôi tin tưởng cậu mà."

Frank thổi ra một hơi dài nặng nề rồi nhìn Gerard cười buồn. Gerard không có bận tâm lắm nếu Frank không kể cho cậu nghe cả câu chuyện, chỉ là cậu _có_ bận tâm, bởi vì có chuyện gì đó rất kinh khủng đã xảy ra với Frank, Gerard biết thế, cậu chỉ muốn giúp đỡ cậu ấy thôi.

Frank có vẻ bất ngờ, nụ cười lại trở về trên môi cậu ấy như thể cậu ấy vừa được cứu thoát ngay ở trên giá treo cổ hay gì đó. Cũng may cậu ấy không có đang tán tỉnh Gerard, nếu không cậu ấy rõ ràng là một thằng đáng ghét. Frank vô ý va vào vai Gerard, tay của họ chạm vào nhau và Gerard sắp nổ tung bởi sự bối rối đến chóng mặt. Frank chắc chắn là đang tán tỉnh cậu, hẳn là thế, cũng có thể là do Gerard đã hoàn toàn mất trí rồi.

Mặt trời đang dần dần lặn xuống và khu rừng trông—không phải tối hơn, nhưng màu sắc đã thay đổi: lạnh hơn, pha chút tím. Nó thật là kì lạ, cái cách mà khu rừng khác biệt tùy vào thời điểm trong ngày. Có lẽ nó sẽ hoàn toàn khác biệt vào mùa đông, không có màu đỏ hay vàng của những chiếc lá trên cây, chỉ có những cành cây thâm đen trơ trụi và tuyết trắng. Vào mùa xuân, trời. Gerard thực sự không thể tưởng tượng nơi này vào mùa xuân sẽ như thế nào.

Cậu khá mong đợi khoảng thời gian còn lại của chuyến đi trong khu rừng tối, Frank tựa vào vai cậu, miệng luyên thuyên gì đó về cái áo khoác Bowie của Gerard và phim _The Man Who Fell to Earth_ đạt được điểm cao nhất trong lĩnh vực điện ảnh hiện đại. Gerard rất muốn đồng ý với Frank, nhưng cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt mỏi. Cậu không để ý rằng họ đã đi xuống dốc trước đó, ngoài trừ những chiếc lá đang trượt xuống và cậu không muốn lao xuống địa ngục, nhưng giờ thì mọi vết bầm trên cơ thể cậu đang rất để ý đến lối mòn đang dần dần cao hơn.

Mikey sẽ không bao giờ được ra đây để nhìn thấy được những tàn tích này—chết tiệt, nó còn không thể đi lên một tầng cầu thang nữa mà. Một cái đồi như thế này, rải rác toàn là lá chết và đất và ai biết thứ khó chịu gì khác nữa ... dù gì thì thật là ngu ngốc để nghĩ về nó. Ngoại trừ bệnh suyễn ra, Mikey không phải là loại người thích ra ngoài nhiều hơn Gerard bao nhiêu, không có nghĩa là _nó_ thích Frank - đủ để làm nó tự tra tấn bản thân mình bằng những bụi gai độc ác, những vũng bùn và hoạt động thể chất. Mong là không có chuyện đó. Sẽ không có chuyện đó đâu nhỉ. Sao cũng được. Nhưng sẽ khá là tuyệt vời khi có thể kéo Mikey ra đây để có người cùng cảm thông và phàn nàn với cậu.

"Oh, tôi quên nói cho cậu nghe." Gerard bắt lấy cơ hội thay đổi chủ đề khi Frank đã ngừng nói và nhìn cậu một cách kì lạ, như thể cậu ấy nhận thấy sự thay đổi trong nét mặt của Gerard. "Tôi có thể sẽ đi cái concert cuối tuần này với mấy đứa trong trường, nhưng tôi đoán là cậu không thể đi cùng?" Frank gật đầu không nói gì, Gerard cũng biết trước là như vậy cho nên cậu chỉ thở dài một cái rồi nhanh chóng tiếp tục. "Họ là người tốt, tôi thích họ nhiều lắm. Họ ở trong một ban nhạc. Bob Bryar, Ray Toro, và một vài người khác trong ban nhạc tên là Patrick và, um. Worm? Họ khá là tuyệt. Ray cũng thích Bowie nè, cậu ấy—"

"Toro?" Frank chen lời vào, mắt mở to. "Ray Toro tí hon à?"

"Uh, cái thằng đó không có tí hon đâu." Gerard kỳ quái nói, nhìn lại Frank rõ ràng chỉ thấp hơn cậu vài centimet. Gerard có một thằng em cao lều khều một cách đáng sợ, cậu biết quý trọng những gì mà cậu có.

"Ừ, ừ, sao cũng được." Frank nói cho qua chuyện, nâng một cành mâm xôi ra khỏi đường của Gerard, cậu không nên nghĩ quá nhiều về chuyện đó. "Nó vẫn còn chơi guitar chứ? Cái thằng nhóc đó có thể chơi như thánh vậy."

"Tôi đoán vậy." Gerard không chắc lắm nói. Trời, họ lại tới con suối kia nữa rồi. Cậu có thể bay qua bên kia. "Ừ, cậu ta có nói là sẽ viết ra vài bài hát cùng với Patrick trên Garageband."

"Vậy hả?" Frank nói với vẻ bâng khuâng. "Trời, tôi nhớ hồi còn chơi chung với thằng đó quá. Nhưng, um. Đừng có kể nó nghe là cậu thấy tôi hay gì nha. Làm ơn nha."

"Huh?" Gerard không hiểu ra sao cả, cậu cố nhớ lại xem mình có nhắc tới Frank cho Ray hay chưa—không, cậu chỉ mới hỏi qua Bob và Patrick mà thôi. "Oh, uh. Được chứ. Không sao hết. Miệng của tôi đã được đóng kín."

Frank đấm vai cậu một cái cười toe toét. "Cậu đúng là bạn tốt." Frank nói một cách nghiêm túc.

"Thật à?" Gerard cười nhăn răng và đùa với mái tóc mình trước khi cậu có thể ngăn bản thân. "Tuyệt lắm. Vậy, uh, cậu có thể ở nhà tôi tối nay được không? Ý tôi là, trời sẽ tối lắm, nhưng chắc là sẽ không có ai thấy cậu đâu, phải không? Mẹ tôi đi ngủ từ lúc nửa đêm, giống như chết vậy đó. Bà ấy sẽ không biết là cậu đã ở đó đâu, thật đó."

Frank nhìn chân mình chằm chằm, và rồi nhìn ra phía xa.

"Không, uh. Đó không phải là ý hay đâu." Frank ngập ngừng, không dám nhìn mắt của Gerard.

"Tụi mình sẽ thật lén lút mà?" Gerard nói đầy hi vọng. Cậu đã tính trước sự chống cự từ phía Frank, và đã nghĩ ra kế để phản lại nó. "Tôi có hết những bộ phim đặc biệt của Sam Raimi trên DVD. Tụi mình có thể coi hết chúng. Cùng với Pizza nữa. Và..." Gerard lật qua danh sách rượu trong đầu mình. "Gin và Tonic. Và một gói thuốc lá. Hay chỉ là cà phê thôi, nếu cậu muốn." Cậu mở to đôi mắt nhất và mong chờ.

Frank hừ một tiếng xua tay.

"Gee à~" Cậu ấy nói một cách không vui vẻ. "Tôi _không thể_."

Chết tiệt, nếu Frank có thể chống cự lại sự mê hoặc của phim zombie và Necronomicon, thì Gerard không còn gì hết. Cậu tự hỏi làm sao Frank có thể kiếm được thức ăn nếu cậu ấy không chịu rời khỏi khu rừng này. Gerard nheo mắt lại. Trời ạ, nếu Frank là một đứa giỏi cắm trại bẩm sinh ... kiểu như, tự đi săn thức ăn, Gerard chắc phải từ bỏ cậu ấy. Săn bắn không có vui chút nào.

"Được thôi." Cậu lầm bầm, rầu rĩ nhìn xuống cái cây cầu rụng nát đáng sợ dẫn qua Con Suối của Cái Chết. "Nhưng mà tôi sẽ chết khi đi gặp cậu ở ngoài này trong bóng đêm cùng với mấy hòn đá ẩn giấu và, ai biết được, ma da hay gì đó, cậu sẽ hối hận đó."

"Thiệt là cường điệu quá đi." Frank cười phá lên lắc lắc đầu. "Tôi sẽ không để cho cậu chết đâu, Gee. Tôi sẽ đấu với mấy con ma da bằng hai tay của mình. Răng nữa. Mấy con cùi mía đó không có chịu nỗi đâu."

Gerard không thể ngừng cười suốt mấy tiếng liền, kể cả sau khi cậu ngã vào con suối và lê thân về nhà, ống quần nhĩu nước bùn và vui vẻ đứng trước thềm nhà dưới ánh đèn mờ ảo. Nhưng mà xui cái là cậu đã làm rơi túi xách của mình xuống dưới suối, dù Frank đã vớt nó ra kịp đúng cho nên chỉ có vài thứ trong túi bị ướt. Ah, kệ đi. Cậu đã quen với việc dùng túi của Mikey—cậu chỉ cần bỏ tập của mình qua khi túi của cậu đã khô và không có mùi ẩm ướt như một cái bàn chân nữa.

Dù sao thì, điểm chính là, Frank là chàng hiệp sĩ trong áo giáp bẩn của cậu. Nó tuyệt vời lắm.

Mẹ cậu thì không có vui như cậu. Bà rõ ràng là không mong muốn con mình bị chuyển hóa thành Tom Sawyer chỉ trong một đêm, bà nhìn Gerard chằm chằm đầy kinh ngạc.

"Mày té xuống ở _đâu_? Mơ đi, mày đừng có hòng bước vào nhà với cái dạng như thế này." Bà cuối cùng cũng quát tháo lên với Gerard, tay đặt trên hông mình chặn lối vào nhà.

"Sao đây, mẹ muốn con tắm vòi ở ngoài này à?" Gerard hài hước hỏi, luồn qua bà vào phòng mình. Cậu đã vứt đôi Converse chết đuối của mình trên thềm trước, nhưng chiếc quần jean quá dài của cậu để lại dấu vết bùn trải dài từ phía sau khi cậu chạy lên lầu để thay đồ. Mẹ cậu đi theo sau với một cái khăn, lầm bầm giận dữ.

"Này, mẹ là người bảo con nên ra ngoài chơi nhiều hơn mà." Gerard chỉ ra một cách thản nhiên, và để mẹ mình lầm bầm một mình về dấu hiệu của tận thế. Cậu đóng cửa phòng mình, cởi chiếc quần jean ẩm ướt ra và cởi bỏ cái áo khoác của mình. Quần áo của cậu bây giờ chỉ còn ẩm một chút thôi thay vì là ướt hoàn toàn, nhưng bên ngoài vẫn rất lạnh, nhất là khi gió thổi qua lại. Quần áo khô là một thứ cần thiết, mặc dù là họ tới bệnh viện hơi trễ một chút.


	5. Chapter 5

Tối hôm đó Mikey rất buồn bực, bồn chồn vì loại thuốc nào đó mà họ đã cho nó dùng thử.

"Em không thích nó." Nó thì thầm với Gerard, giọng khàn khàn. "Em không nằm im yên được. Em không ngủ được."

Thế nên Gerard trèo vào giường cùng với nó và để Mikey chơi với mấy mảnh thủy tinh vỡ mà Frank đã nhặt được, đưa qua đưa lại trong tay phát ra âm thanh trong trẻo như chuông gió trong lúc Gerard mô tả dòng sông và các bia mộ đổ nát. Cậu đoán là sẽ không sao nếu cậu kể cho Mikey về nhà máy cũ, về túi ngủ của Frank, bởi vì Mikey sẽ kể cho ai khác nghe được cơ chứ? Mikey giữ tất cả các bí mật của Gerard, Gerard không thể nào mà  _ không _ kể cho nó nghe.

Mikey cũng lo lắng cho Frank y như Gerard vậy, nhưng cả hai đều không có ý nào hay hơn để giúp được Frank, cho nên Gerard không muốn nhắc đến nó trong một thời gian dài. Dù gì đi chăng nữa thì Mikey có đủ thứ phải lo rồi.

Thay vào đó, Gerard lấy ra một tập cũ của Sandman và đọc nó cho Mikey nghe, làm đủ các loại giọng, của Doctor Destiny và mọi thứ. Y tá Ratched vào phòng khoảng một giờ sau đó để nhìn họ khiển trách sau đó tiêm một loại chất độc nào đó vào trong IV của Mikey, lấy số đo dung tích phổi.

Cậu ép bản thân mình nhìn bịch IV, bởi vì nếu Mikey phải chịu đựng nó thì Gerard ít nhất cũng phải dũng cảm lên, cố không có rùng mình quá rõ ràng.

"Lạnh quá." Mikey rên rỉ nói, thở dài và chà vào tay mình phía trên mũi kim. Gerard sẽ không nôn ra đâu. Cậu choàng tay qua Mikey để sưởi ấm cho nó. Mấy cái IV là loại kim tiêm tệ nhất, có lẽ là tệ hơn cả cây kim tiêm vào mắt trong  _ Fire in the Sky _ , mà cái đó thì rất là tệ. Cậu lại bắt đầu lật qua cuốn truyện tranh, cố làm xao lãng bản thân khỏi cảm giác buồn nôn trong cổ họng mình.

"Anh có mùi kì quá." Mikey nói với cậu sau khi cô y tá đã bỏ đi, vùi mặt vào vai của Gerard và thở khụt khịt. "Như là mùi đất vậy."

"Mày mới có mùi kì quái đó." Gerard cãi lại, Mikey đảo mắt. "Anh nói mày nghe rồi mà, anh bị té vào trong cái con suối chết tiệt đó. Và đừng có nói chuyện nữa, mày sẽ làm nó tệ hơn đó."

Mikey lắc đầu, tỏ ra khá bình tĩnh và mệt mỏi khi hơi thở của nó dần trở nên nặng nề và khung người ốm yếu của nó run lên theo từng hơi thở. Gerard ghét chuyện này. Cậu ghét bộ mặt mà Mikey hay làm, trông như nó đã từ bỏ hết mọi hi vọng, có vẻ như nó đã chấp nhận sự tồi tệ và vô lý không thể tránh được của vũ trụ và đi tiếp.

Gerard kiềm xuống nỗi tức giận vô hướng của mình. Có lẽ cậu là phiên bản Dorian Grey của Mikey, cậu có thể cảm nhận những thứ không vui và buồn bã mà Mikey không có đủ sức để cảm thấy hay bộc lộ ra. Cậu muốn đập vỡ cái gì đó và hét lớn rồi xé rách màn cửa cho đến khi người nào đó chịu thua sự phẫn nộ của cậu và sửa chữa mọi thứ. Sửa đổi Mikey. Bỗng nhiên cậu nhớ tới bộ mặt chó chết của Ted và phải nhắm mắt lại, đếm tới mười trong một lúc để tĩnh táo hơn.

"Không sao đâu mà." Mikey thở hắt ra nói, tựa vào anh trai mình, đầu để lên vai anh nó. Nó thở những từ ấy vào trong áo của Gerard, và Gerard có thể cảm thấy chúng, ấm áp và mềm mại. "Em ổn mà, Gee."

"Mày không ổn một chút nào." Gerard đau lòng nói với giọng đều đều, im lặng đủ để Mikey không thể nghe được, và hít một vài hơi thật sâu cho đến khi mà cậu có thể vẽ một nụ cười lên mặt mình, trong giọng nói của mình. "Ừ, anh biết mà, Mikey. Này, anh có kể cho mày nghe về sự tuyệt vời của Bob và Ray chưa? Anh kể cho mày nghe về buổi tiệc ngủ rồi mà, phải không? Để anh lấy cuốn tập vẽ ra, anh sẽ cho mày xem."

Cậu dành thời gian còn lại để vẽ. Cậu vẽ Bob và Ray đang đứng trong hàng đợi lấy thức ăn trưa, Bob chảy ke lên bàn mình trong tiết Sử, Ray đeo kính bảo vệ làm một bộ mặt không chắc chắn trong khi cầm một cây kéo và kim mổ xẻ trước một con ếch chết. Khi cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua bên cạnh, cậu nhận ra là Mikey đã ngủ từ lúc nào, hơi thở có chút nặng nề và mí mắt giật một chút. Gerard luôn lo sợ rằng có một ngày Mikey sẽ bị nghẹt thở trong lúc nó ngủ. Ước gì Gerard có thể ở đó để chắc chắn rằng nó an toàn, để nghe tiếng mắc nghẹn, sự vặn vò không yên của cái ga giường.

"Đến lúc phải đi rồi, Gee à." Mẹ cậu thì thầm. "Để nó ngủ đi."

Gerard bước ra khỏi giường, để lại cuốn tập vẽ và cuốn truyện tranh Sandman của mình ở dưới bàn tay đã ngủ thiếp của em trai mình.

Khi họ về nhà lúc mười giờ hay cỡ đó, Gerard rất, rất muốn một ly rượu. Cậu cần một thứ gì đó để làm tê liệt đi cái cảm giác cay cay ở mắt. Nhưng có vẻ như lần trước nó không có hiệu quả tốt lắm, vậy nên cậu chỉ có thể làm cho mình một ly cà phê đen, cực mạnh và đắng nghét, cam chịu một đêm thức giấc. Mẹ cậu biến mất vào trong phòng ngủ của bà và Gerard bị bỏ lại đi lòng vòng trong khoang bếp nhỏ một mình rồi tìm ra được một vài lon Diet Coke và Beefaroni.

Cậu tự hỏi là sao mẹ mình có thể ngủ như thế này được, nghe tiếng động của ngôi nhà và sự cô đơn của không gian trống. Chỉ mình bà và Gerard, sống vẩn vơ khi thiếu đi hai người trong ngôi nhà thị trấn bốn phòng ngủ này. Mikey lẽ ra phải ở trong phòng của nó, tập chơi bass hay là nghe nhạc Morrissey lúc ba giờ sáng. Bố cậu lẽ ra phải ở trong phòng khách, xem kênh dự báo thời tiết và chỉnh sửa lại chiếc xe mẫu của mình, làm mọi thứ có mùi như keo dán và dầu thông. Thay vào đó, bây giờ chỉ còn lại mẹ cậu, nhốt mình trong phòng và yên tĩnh. Gerard ở một mình trong tiếng vang vọng của khoang bếp với ánh đèn tươi vui màu vàng và khung cửa sổ màu đen, gắn điện lò vi sóng vào. Cậu tựa hông vào bàn bếp và nhìn đĩa mì ý giả xoay vòng, thiếu kiên nhẫn chờ đợi ấm cà phê thôi kêu lào xào.

Cậu ước gì Frank có thể ra được đây. Họ có thể gọi Pizza đưa tới, xem  _ Jesus Christ: Vampire Slayer _ , hay mùa thứ sáu của Buffy, hoặc chỉ ngồi không chơi cũng được. Nếu Frank lo lắng về việc bị phát hiện hay gì đó thì Gerard cực kì chắn chắn rằng cậu ấy có thể tránh bị người khác để ý không mong muốn bằng cách hòa vào bóng tối mà cậu ấy hay làm. Cậu có thể thấy Frank làm được chuyện đó trong ánh sáng rạng rỡ mà. Không phải là cậu đòi hỏi quá nhiều đâu, phải không, muốn Frank đến một nơi với vùng đất văn minh, được thắp sáng thay vì bắt Gerard phải rời bỏ ngôi nhà ấm áp, dù vô cùng im lặng của mình và lê bước trong một nơi hoang dã.

Trông Frank thực sự rất khốn khổ. Cứ như là nếu cậu ta dám bước chân ra khỏi khu rừng sẽ làm cho cậu ta bị quỷ dữ tra tấn hay bị sói dại đuổi dí vậy. Trong đầu của Gerard, lũ sói mặc đồng phục bóng chày rách nát còn Frank đang vẫy một cây shotgun vào mặt bọn chúng rất hung tợn, cậu ấy bị lấn áp bởi số đông nhưng vẫn rất dữ dội.

Lò vi sóng kêu ba lần, kéo cậu trở về với hiện thực. Gerard kéo tay áo khoác của mình xuống lòng bàn tay để cậu có thể nhấc cái tô nóng hổi lên mà không làm bỏng lòng bàn tay, rồi đi lên lầu với bộ the Chef và một ấm cà phê, một cái ly bị mẻ một góc. Mỗi bước chân đều rít lên đáng lo ngại bên dưới cân nặng của cậu, và cậu không có một tay rảnh để bật đèn lên, cho nên cậu phải mò đường từ từ trong bóng tối của phòng mình và hi vọng là chỉ một lần thôi ngôi nhà này sẽ không hại chết cậu.

Mọi bộ phận trên cơ thể cậu đều đau, không chỉ những vết bầm, cả những cơ bắp nữa, cậu đoán là do mình đã lên xuống tất cả những con đồi ở Vermont trong mấy ngày qua. Gerard rất mệt, quá mệt mỏi rồi. Cậu bật TV lên và nằm phịch xuống giường, cuộn hết chăn mền xung quanh cho đến khi cậu cảm thấy thoải mái hơn.

Cậu muốn có Frank ở đây, nằm ở bên cạnh giường với cậu, uống một lon Diet Coke nhìn tóc của Jesus và gạt tàn thuốc xuống sàn nhà. Mọi căn phòng trong ngồi nhà này đều có cảm giác thật trống trải. Cậu muốn được Mikey khịt mũi và chế nhạo bình luận về bộ phim ở đây, hay mời Pete sang để nó sáng tác ra bộ nhạc nền khiêu dâm của mình và Gabe thường nghĩ ra một trò chơi uống rượu điên rồ nào đó từ DDR và trò Tôi Nói. Cậu muốn bất kì thứ gì ngoại trừ sự im lặng chết tiệt này.

Cậu nhắn tin cho Pete để kể cho nó nghe cuộc sống khốn nạn như thế nào, sự trống rỗng đang bao trùm tất cả không gian và Pete trả lời với một loạt lời bài hát vô nghĩ về một đại dương của lá và nụ cười như ánh ban mai và làn da như một loại bệnh hoạn. Một giờ sau Gabe gửi cho cậu một tấm hình của thứ gì đó nhìn như một cái lỗ mũi (trời ơi, làm ơn nó hãy là một cái lỗ mũi đi) và con rắn của nó, Beatrice, thò đầu ra khỏi tay áo của ai đó, và rồi Mikey nhắn chúc cậu ngủ ngon. Gerard tạm thời cảm thấy tốt hơn về cuộc sống một lần nữa. Cậu xem hết phần còn lại của  _ Jesus Christ: Vampire Slayer  _ trước khi xem mấy tập chiếu lại của phim Batman - Adam West cho đến khi nó hòa vào trong giấc mơ của cậu. Và rồi bùm, chát, lại tới lúc đi học nữa rồi. Cậu thà phải đối mặt với Riddler hay Penguin bất cứ ngày nào, mặc dù là cậu phải mặc đồ bó.

Gerard suýt nữa bị trễ tiết Hình Học bởi vì Ted đang làm tình với nhỏ nào đó trong hành lang bên ngoài lớp học. Bàn tay gớm ghiếc của hắn đang chạm vào những nơi không thích hợp, còn Issac đang tựa người vào một bức tường gần đó đảo mắt phiền chán. Gerard cố gắng tránh nhìn tụi nó nhiều nhất có thể, bởi vì thực sự nó rất là gớm. Đây là một khởi đầu khá tồi tệ cho ngày hôm nay và được tăng thêm gấp bội bởi một bài kiểm tra bất ngờ. Noltes đẩy bàn lên phía trước và nhìn bài của Gerard, cô Hall mắng cả hai bọn họ, làm như đó cũng là lỗi của cậu vậy.

Sau tiết học, Gerard phải đi đường vòng, rẽ nhầm hướng xuống hành lang và bị mắc kẹt ở một nơi hoàn toàn khác lạ trong trường học - một hành lang mà cậu chỉ lảng vảng tới một hoặc hai lần trước đây. Nó được trang trí bằng một dãy cúp các loại và những tấm ảnh trắng đen—một hành lang đầy gương, phản chiếu lại hành ảnh biến dị của các học sinh chạy ngang qua. Noltes bắt kịp được cậu, hắn giật lấy túi xách của cậu và đẩy người cậu xuống đất với một cú đẩy cực mạnh. Hắn vứt túi xách xuống hành lang sau khi đã lục lọi nó và lấy mất chai coca phòng trường hợp khẩn của Gerard.

Hắn lầm bầm trong miệng cái gì đó về việc tại Gerard mà hắn bị phạt. Gerard cố gắng kiềm chế không phun ra vài lời xúc phạm rằng hắn là một tên tiền sử vô não, cậu phải đi đến cuối hành lang để lấy đồ của mình. Đến khi cậu đi đến được túi của mình, cái thằng nhóc đeo khăn bandana ngày hôm trước đang cầm túi của cậu, mặt đỏ như trái cà chua. Gerard hơi lo là thằng nhóc đang lên cơn đau tim. Trông nó có vẻ như đang gắn một cái bông hồng giả trong lỗ nút áo của nó, và nó trông khá là tuyệt.

"Cảm ơn?" Gerard lúng túng. Cậu ngượng nghịu gãi đầu, để tóc mình xõa xuống mắt. "Anh thích cái bông hoa của em."

Thằng nhóc bằng cách nào đó trông còn đỏ hơn hồi nãy nữa, vội vã đẩy túi sách vào trong tay của Gerard sau đó bỏ chạy xuống hành lang trước khi Gerard kịp hỏi xem nó biết hành lang nào dẫn đến tầng hai không. Gerard lò mò tự tìm ra được, sau vài lần thử và thất bại—vì một lí do nào đó, cái cầu thang này chỉ có bậc dẫn xuống tầng hầm nơi mà, nếu Buffy chính xác về việc này, mấy giáo viên thể dục có lẽ đang tạo ra những thằng trẻ trâu kiêm quái vật lưỡng cư ăn thịt người trong những cái kén làm từ tủ đồ.

Cậu xông vào lớp Văn Học trễ mười phút. Lão Carew thực sự là một người rất đáng sợ với ánh mắt bốc lửa. Có lẽ ổng là người đang tạo ra lũ trẻ trâu-lưỡng cư. Bob hoàn toàn đồng ý với điều này khi Gerard kể với cậu ấy. Bob cười tức giận đấm vào vai Gerard vì cậu đã không qua chơi Halo và Resident Evil hồi chiều hôm qua. Khi Gerard gửi cậu ta một ánh nhìn tổn thương, Bob chỉ quay đi để ngủ tiếp, nó có vẻ như là lời trả lời định mức của cậu ấy với lớp học và bài giảng. Nhưng có vẻ như chính điều đó khiến cho cậu ấy thật bí ẩn, Ray nói là cậu ấy chủ yếu lấy được toàn điểm B. Thằng khốn may mắn. Gerard ước gì mình có thể ngủ suốt ngày.

"Cậu nên ngồi xem trong giờ tập luyện ban nhạc, thật đó!" Ray nói sau tiết học, đứng lại trong hành lang. Cậu ấy đặt đầu mình lên vai của Gerard và làm ánh mắt cầu xin cho đến khi Ted xông qua hét lớn về việc trường này toàn mấy thằng gay.

"Một ngày nào đó." Bob nói. "Tôi sẽ trộm cây kèn tuba của Worm, và dùng nó đập nát đầu thằng Sikowski."

"Đây là lý do tại sao cậu là người hùng của tớ." Ray mỉm cười thật tươi nhìn Bob. "Nhưng Worm sẽ giết cậu đó."

"Meh." Bob nhún vai. "Hẹn gặp vào buổi trưa nha, Toro. Way." Cậu ấy gật đầu chào hai đứa rồi bỏ đi, Gerard bị bỏ lại một mình với Ray - người mà vẫn đang mỉm cười trìu mến nhìn theo Bob, may mắn là Patrick đã xuất hiện trước khi Gerard có thể bắt đầu cười khúc khích bởi vì trời đất ơi, nó khá là đáng yêu tới cực độ, tình cảm lớn như mặt trăng mà Ray dành cho Bob.

Gerard chưa hề nhận ra rằng là Patrick lùn cỡ nào cho đến khi cậu ấy bị bao vây bởi một đám học sinh cấp trên. Có vẻ như Patrick còn lùn hơn cả Frank, điều đó khá là hack não. Patrick và Ray bắt đầu nói về buổi biểu diễn vào tối thứ Bảy xem ai sẽ là người lái xe. Gerard giữ im lặng, phần lớn, nhưng Patrick cứ quay sang nhìn Gerard, và rồi, kiểu như, nhìn qua vai của Gerard và cười khích khích, nó rất là kì quặc. Gerard có cảm giác đang bị xúc phạm, cũng may là Patrick không có vẻ như đang cười  _ cậu _ , cậu ấy thực sự rất hứng thú với ý kiến của Gerard về âm nhạc và những nhóm khác nhau.

Trời, Gerard bằng cách nào đó đã kết bạn được, tự mình làm được. Nó khá là đỉnh. Bình thường thì cậu chỉ bị hòa vào với đám bạn của Mikey—Mikey kết bạn đơn giản chỉ bằng tồn tại thôi. Nó chưa từng dễ dàng với Gerard, nhưng theo một kiểu nào đó - những người ở đây rất khác biệt.

Cậu dành cả tiết Lịch Sử để truyền giấy cho Bob. Nó bắt đầu từ một cuộc tranh luận dài dòng về các tay trống nổi tiếng và Guitar Hero, và rồi phát triển từ đó thành những lời phê bình Mario Galaxy hay một bộ phim hoạt hình nào đó mà Bob là Donkey Kong còn Ray là Diddy. Bob cứ cười khúc khích mãi khiến họ gặp vấn đề với cô Gist. Cậu vui là có thể làm Bob Bryar cười. Gerard cảm thấy như mình là siêu anh hùng đỉnh cao.

Tất nhiên, bởi vì cuộc đời của cậu không thể đi mãi trên con đường hạnh phúc lâu hơn ba phút, sau khi họ rời khỏi lớp, thằng Ted đã húc vào vai của Gerard rất bạo lực rồi chế nhạo Bob. "Coi chừng đó, Bryar, cái thằng này là bê đê đó. Đừng có lại gần quá, mày không muốn người ta xem mày là một trong  _ tụi nó _ đâu chứ nhỉ."

Bob nhăn nhó, thản nhiên nói. "Mày tự coi chừng bản thân mày đi, Sikowski." Ted ngập ngừng vài giây trước khi tức giận bỏ đi.

"Đúng là một thằng đần độn!" Bob nhếch mỏ một cách tẻ nhạc. "Tôi không thể đợi tới lúc thoát ra khỏi cái thị trấn này."

Gerard khá là nhẹ nhõm khi Bob đã không, kiểu như, né đi hay cái gì đó, và nó thực sự là một điều khá tồi tệ khi nghĩ đến. Bob quá tuyệt vời, cậu ấy không thể làm những chuyện như thế. Nhưng sự thật nó rất là dễ chịu khi có người bênh vực cho mình. Cậu đã không mong đợi điều gì hơn từ Glen Fell. Bob chưa từng hỏi về khuynh hướng tình dục của Gerard, nhưng khi Gerard gián tiếp nhắc về nó, nói điều gì đó về Robert Downey Jr. dạo này nhìn rất đẹp trai, cậu ấy gật đầu đồng ý, không để ý tới gì khác. Nếu không phải vì Frank, sự thật là Ray có lẽ sẽ giết cậu với một con dao và kim mổ, cậu chắc cũng sẽ có tình cảm cở mặt trăng cho Bob luôn.

"Không đùa chứ." Gerard nói, và Bob chỉ mỉm cười nhìn cậu. "Này, cậu có nộp đơn vào trường đại học nào chưa? Tôi chỉ mới nộp cho một trường thôi, trường SVA ở New York đó, nhưng có lẽ là tôi nên nộp thêm vài trường khác nữa. Tạ ơn trời là thầy Russo đã viết thư giới thiệu cho tôi, chứ mấy giáo viên nghệ thuật của trường này ghét tôi dữ lắm."

"Tôi nghĩ là mình sẽ trở về học ở Chicago." Bob nói khi cậu đẩy cửa căn tin ra, cậu ấy nâng giọng lên một chút khi một luồn sóng những cuộc nói chuyện và tiếng va chạm của muỗng nĩa tràn vào hành lang. "Patrick cũng có hứng thú. Còn Ray thì không biết."

"Oh!" Gerard ồ lên khi họ đứng vào hàng. "Tôi cá là Ray cũng có hứng thú với, uh, Chicago. Sẽ không bất ngờ nếu cậu ấy thực sự hứng thú với Chicago. Heh."

Bob hoang mang nhìn cậu.

"Cậu kì lạ lắm đó, Way." Cậu ấy bất ngờ nói, không phải xúc phạm hay gì, cho nên Gerard chỉ cười một cách bí ẩn và lấy một khay thức ăn.

Buổi trưa khá là tuyệt vời. Trường có món pizza mà có lẽ là ăn được, còn có mấy hũ thạch cho tráng miệng. Bên ngoài trời ấm áp, ấm áp với mặt trời ở phía trên đầu và với tông màu xung quanh họ, màu nâu thẫm và đỏ cam, cỏ vàng tươi và bầu trời màu xanh trong trẻo. Cậu cảm thấy như mình đang ngồi bên trong một đám lửa trại, hay là một xô kẹo Halloween.

Ray tham gia vào một cuộc bàn cãi về chuyện ai sẽ là người lái xe đến Burlington để xem Dinosaur Jr. biểu diễn vào thứ Bảy tuần này, cậu ấy cứ hỏi ý kiến của Gerard mãi, như thể cậu ấy hoàn toàn tự tin rằng là Gerard sẽ đi cùng. Chuyện này rất quan trọng bởi vì Gerard không biết ai có xe nào và nếu như chuyện Patrick về Bob là thật thì … Cậu ấy kể rằng Bob đã de xe ra đường và đã đâm nát bốn hộp thư trên dãy nhà của cậu ấy. Gerard thực sự mong rằng Frank có thể đến buổi biểu diễn, nhưng, à thì. Không ai biết về chuyện đó hết.

Bằng một cách nào đó mà cậu không để ý được, chủ đề đã được chuyển đổi, và mọi người ngồi trong bàn đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Gerard ngừng xé vỏ bánh pizza của mình.

"Uh, cái gì?" Cậu bỡ ngỡ hỏi lại.

"Mấy thằng khốn đó vẫn còn đang bắt nạt cậu à?" Bob nói một cách ôn tồn. "Tụi này đang nghĩ ra một kế hoạch tác chiến."

"Oh!" Gerard bất ngờ nói, và trời ạ, cậu thật sự không biết phải nói gì. "Tôi, uh. Cảm ơn? Nhưng mấy thằng khốn đó lúc nào cũng bắt nạt tôi hết mà. Không sao đâu. Tôi không thể làm gì được về chuyện đó hết."

"Hmm..." Patrick nói. "Tôi có nghe nói là cậu đã xấc láo với Ted trong buổi trưa ngày hôm kia."

Gerard nheo mắt nhìn cậu ấy. "Cậu vừa nói xấc láo đấy à?"

Patrick mỉm cười và kéo vành mũ của cậu ấy. "Im đi. Nhưng mà đó là sự thật, đám của Ted khá là bực mình đó. Tôi chỉ lo lắng thôi."

"Oh, thôi mà." Gerard xua tay nói. "Tụi nó đang bắt nạt cái thằng nhóc kia, thật không hay chút nào. Cần phải có ai đó ngăn cản chuyện này chứ."

Patrick cười khúc khích một lần nữa. Có gì hay ho đâu mà cười nhỉ, Gerard thực sự muốn biết. Sự đàn áp xã hội và sự cổ hũ của những đứa chuẩn men thì đâu có gì vui. Nó là một bi kịch.

"Không, không phải là—cậu nói đúng rồi." Ray thành thực nói. "Nhưng đó là thứ mà tụi tớ đang nói tới nè. Không phải ai cũng nên làm thế với cậu, cậu biết không? Nhưng bố của thằng Isaac là thị trưởng. Gia đình của thằng Ted hình như là nguyên bộ cảnh sát. Họ có thể thoát tội giết người mà không phải bị bỏ tù, chỉ bị có một hình phạt nhẹ."

"Tôi hoàn toàn bình thường nếu các cậu muốn tiến hành cách mạng." Bob nói, trộm lấy vỏ bánh pizza của Gerard. "Chỉ là, lần sau, kiếm một đứa trong bọn tôi để đi cùng cậu. Cậu cần người hỗ trợ. Cơ bắp đó."

"Và cậu không nên đi ra ngoài một mình để mấy thằng đó truy lùng tới kiếm chuyện với cậu." Ray dặn dò nói, lồng hay tay lại với nhau và nhìn Gerard chằm chằm. "Nó không có an toàn đâu."

"Không có gì lớn đâu mà." Gerard phản đối. Trời ạ, được rồi, điều cuối cùng mà cậu mong muốn đó chính là từ chối những nỗ lực đưa cho cậu một vệ sĩ cá nhân. Cậu tập trung vào việc xé chiếc lá đỏ theo những đường chỉ của nó. Một chiếc lá khác màu vàng nâu bị kẹt trong tóc của Ray. "Thật đó, mấy cậu làm vậy thì cũng tốt, nhưng mà tụi nó chỉ quấy rầy có một mình tôi thôi. Tôi ổn mà. Thật đó."

"Hmm..." Bob trầm ngâm và chủ đề đã được dừng lại. Bob nhặt chiếc lá ra khỏi tóc của Ray và mặt Ray trở nên ửng đỏ khiến cho cậu ấy bị xao lãng khỏi chủ để suốt cả ngày hôm nay, tạ ơn trời. Gerard không thể ngăn mình chọc cậu ấy một chút về chuyện đó khi họ lấy kính bảo hộ của mình và những thứ khác để chuẩn bị cho giờ Sinh Học, Ray trở nên cà lăm và mập mờ. Nó rất là buồn cười.

Nhưng Gerard không thể loại bỏ được cái cảm giác không an tâm rằng có lẽ Ray và Bob đã đúng, rằng cậu cần phải nghiêm túc hơn về chuyện này. Nhưng nó thực sự  _ không phải _ là một chuyện lớn. Ted và lũ lâu la của hắn có lẽ đã điều hành cả thị trấn này, nhưng tụi nó chỉ là con nít mà thôi.

Nhìn qua con ếch đã bị mổ bụng của họ, Ray lướt mắt nhìn lên Gerard nhăn mặt. Tóc cậu ấy được cột lại ở phía sau bằng một cái cột tóc màu hồng mượn từ giáo viên—nếu là Gerard thì cậu sẽ lấy cái màu đỏ có kim tuyến cơ.

"Vậy thì, nghe nè, tớ biết là cậu nghĩ tụi tớ làm quá chuyện lên, nhưng cậu thực sự là phải cẩn thận đó. Hôm qua cậu đã đi đâu vậy, sau giờ học đó? Tụi tớ khá lo là Ted đã bắt cóc cậu, nhưng cậu lại xuất hiện vào sáng hôm nay." Ray quan tâm nói, ánh mắt đầy lo lắng đằng sau kính bảo hộ. Cậu ấy đang cẩn thận hút phocmôn ra khỏi khoang cơ thể với cái ống phát ra âm thanh rất kinh tởm, và nếu cậu ấy không để ý tới nó nhiều hơn nữa, cái thứ đó sẽ văng ra ngoài. Một lần nữa.

Gerard không biết phải trả lời làm sao, cho nên cậu chỉ quay đầu nhìn xuống cố chọt lá phổi nhỏ bé của con ếch ra khỏi hỗn hợp trái tim và một đống chất tiêu hóa.

"Cậu có nghĩ đây là lá phổi không?" Gerard ngờ vực hỏi, chọt vào cái màng màu xám với cây nhíp của mình và nheo mắt. "Đúng là phí phạm cuộc sống, tôi thề đấy. Tôi không có học được gì hết, cậu không có học được gì hết, và một con ếch bị chết. Nó đáng lẽ đã có thể ở bên ngoài, kiểu như, sinh con đẻ cái. Ăn ruồi. Sống một cuộc đời hạnh phúc trên một phiến lá to."

Ray khom người xuống và nhìn vào dãy tế bào." Uh, có thể tôi đã sai, nhưng nghĩ đó là một phần của … gan? Sao chúng ta phải bận tâm chứ. Cậu biết là giáo viên méo thèm quan tâm mà."

"Bởi vì." Gerard nói một cách nghiêm túc, đặt cái gan/phổi xuống. "Con ếch này đã trao cuộc sống của nó cho tui mình để học về nội tạng của loài lưỡng cư. Và chúng ta sẽ học chúng. Hay là, thì. Cố học. Dù sao thì, tôi chỉ—" Cậu thở dài hạ giọng xuống. "Tôi chỉ đi ra phía sau phòng ban nhạc thôi, cậu biết chứ? Và đợi trong rừng cho đến khi mọi người tản về hết. Có lẽ tôi sẽ tiếp tục chuyện đó vào ngày hôm nay, tôi nghĩ vậy. Cho nên cậu đừng có lo nữa, được chứ?"

Ray nhìn cậu chằm chằm, mở to miệng kinh ngạc.

"Cái gì?" Gerard nói, bỡ ngỡ. "Có gì trong tóc tôi à?"

"Cậu đi vào khu rừng? Thật hả?" Ray vung vẫy cái ống hút trong không khí và chỉ trỏ với nó một cách không vui, giọng cậu ấy nâng lên với sự hoảng hốt. "Khu rừng?  _ Thật đó hả _ ?"

Giáo viên cứ tiếp tục phớt lờ họ, giấu mặt sau màn hình máy tính của mình và gõ gõ cái gì đó—có vẻ như đây là phong cách của cổ trong suốt sự nghiệp ở Glen Fell. Có tin đồn là cô ấy có liên quan đến phim khiêu dâm cỡ mạnh. Kết quả là lớp Sinh học cho học sinh năm cuối chủ yếu chi để quan sát mấy loài lưỡng cư đã chết và phocmôn vung vãi. Điểm A dễ kiếm, nếu bạn không bị để ý. Dù sao đi chăng nữa, nó có nghĩa là Ray có thể hoảng hốt tự do và có lẽ là không bị mắng vì điều đó.

"Cậu này!" Ray rít lên, nghiêng người tới. "Cậu không thể đi vào trong rừng được,  _ không ai _ đi vào trong rừng hết."

"Ừ, thì tôi đi vào vì lý do đó mà." Gerard bối rối phản biện, bắt đầu dừng tay để khỏi phải chạm đến con ếch trong suốt thời gian còn lại của tiết học. Ray rõ ràng là không có tâm trạng để học hỏi, và, thì, có lẽ họ sẽ bị giáo viên để ý nếu họ không làm nhiệm vụ của ngày hôm nay. Ray nói đúng, ít nhất là như vậy.

"Không, khu rừng đó có nhiều tin xấu lắm. Nó rùng rợn lắm. Nó, được rồi, nghe này. Đừng có cười nha. Nó chắc chắn là bị ám đó."

"Thật hả?" Gerard thở hắt ra mê hoặc, trước khi cậu nhớ ra Frank đã cười châm chọc về mấy cái thằng cùi mía luôn nghĩ rằng khu đổ nát bị ám, Frank khom người xuống trong cối xoay gió sắp sập của cậu ấy, ngủ trong một cái túi ngủ rách vụn và lạnh lẽo vào ban đêm, một mình. Cậu thở ra một hơi dài đầy thất vọng. "Này, tôi ghét phải làm cậu, và bản thân mình, thất vọng, nhưng tôi ra đó cả chục lần rồi, và tôi có thấy con ma nào đâu. Nó chắc sẽ rất đỉnh, nhưng mà không có gì hết. Nếu mà nó làm mấy người khác tránh xa, thì nó có hiệu quả đối với tôi."

Ray lắc đầu và vẫy cái đuôi gà của cậu ấy lung tung cả lên.

"Không, tớ nói cậu nghe nè, người ta có thấy hết rồi đó. Tớ, thì.  _ Tớ _ cũng có thấy. Một thứ gì đó. Cậu biết nó như thế nào mà, đi vô đó vì một lời thách thức, cậu biết không? Tớ đã đi vô hồi còn nhỏ và tớ nghe được  _ thứ gì đó _ , tớ cũng không biết là cái gì nữa. Tớ ra đó với Patrick, cậu có thể hỏi cậu ấy. Nó tự nhiên trở nên lạnh cóng, ngay giữa tháng Bảy, lạnh đến mức có thể thấy được hơi thở của mình. Và khi cơn gió bắt đầu nổi lên, nghe giống như là có ai đang nói chuyện. Nó rất là khó để nghe rõ được, nhưng nó rùng rợn muốn chết. Và Patrick nói là cậu ấy thấy ai đó trên lối mòn, ngay bên cạnh tớ, cơ thể xuyên suốt và đang vươn tay ra."

Chuyện này thật không công bằng. Gerard đã đi vào trong khu rừng đó mấy tuần nay rồi, và những gì mà cậu thấy được là Frank, và một khu nghĩa địa, có lẽ là cậu đã nghe thấy ai đó cười vào tai cậu, nhưng nó chắc chỉ là một cơn gió luồn qua hàng cây mà thôi, hay là tiếng nước chảy trong dòng sông. Cậu thực sự muốn tin rằng có ai đó đã cười lớn—bằng chứng dứt khoác của sự sống sau khi chết sẽ là một điều rất hay để có, một ngày nào đó. Chỉ phòng khi—thì, nó sẽ rất tốt. Và rất là tuyệt vời.

Có lẽ đã có chút ghen tị hiện rõ lên mặt cậu rồi, bởi vì Ray đang nhăn mặt nhìn cậu. "Đây không phải là trò chơi đâu. Tớ đang nghiêm túc đó, khu rừng đó không có gì tốt lành đâu."

"Không phải là cậu bị  _ hại _ hay cái gì đó chứ, phải không?" Gerard nhún vai hỏi. "Tôi chỉ nói thôi. Cho dù là cậu có thấy gì đó đi chăng nữa, đó cũng không phải là chuyện lớn lao gì. Và khi đó cậu chỉ là một đứa con nít thôi mà, đúng không?"

Tiếng chuông, tạ trời, sẽ sớm reo thôi để cậu có thể trốn thoát cái địa ngục đầy phocmôn này và vẽ mấy bức tranh vô vị cho thầy Felts. Và rồi đi gặp Frank, có lẽ họ sẽ cười đùa về chuyện này, về Ray và sự mê tín của cậu ấy, về ý tưởng vệ sĩ kỳ lạ của Bob. Tất nhiên, trước tiên cậu phải bằng cách nào đó né được thằng Ted và lũ lâu la vô não của hắn. Có là Bob đã nói đúng. Gerard chà cái cằm đang đau của mình một cách lo âu.

"Lúc đó tớ đã mười hai tuổi rồi." Ray lầm bầm. "Không phải như là, em bé đâu. Và đó không phải điều quan trọng! Tớ không phải là người duy nhất, Gerard à. Mấy chuyện kinh dị cũng xảy ra với những người khác nữa, suốt mấy năm liền. Có lần đội bóng chày chạy vào trong đó để cắm trại, nhưng họ đã phải chạy ra khỏi đó khoảng mười phút sau khi mặt trời lặng, la hét là có ma quỷ. Cả bọn họ đều nghe thấy giọng nói. Có người thấy sự hiện diện của nó luôn đó."

Được rồi, nó khá là li kì, rằng đa số mọi người đều thấy, nhưng tin đồn chỉ là tin đồn mà thôi, phải không?"

"Do lạm dụng thuốc, có lẽ?" Gerard nói. "Ai mà biết. Tôi đoán nó có thể là vậy. Chỉ là tôi chưa bao giờ thấy gì ở ngoài đó hết." Ngoại trừ Frank, nhưng cậu đã hứa là sẽ không nói đến Frank, không phải với Ray.

"Ừ thì, có lẽ là cậu không có nhạy cảm với những thứ đó." Ray chỉ ra một cách hóm hỉnh, và bắt đầu cất dụng cụ phẫu thuật của họ vào trong hộp khi Gerard cởi găng tay ra và cọ vào lớp bột latex còn dính lại trên tay. "Cũng có một vài người không nhìn thấy hay nghe được những thứ như vậy, nhưng mà họ vẫn bị lạnh gáy, và bi ném đá vào người. Chỉ là ... nghĩ thử xem. Cẩn thận đó."

"Bởi vì nó là rừng mà." Gerard khịt mũi. "Vậy nên nó hay trở lạnh lắm."

"Nghe nè, nếu mà cậu lo lắng..." Ray cẩn thận nói, gỡ bỏ găng tay của mình và rửa tay trong bồn rữa."Về ... cậu biết đó, mấy thằng khốn kia ăn hiếp cậu. Tụi tớ sẽ gặp cậu ở gần phòng ban nhạc, được chứ, và đi về nhà cùng cậu, tớ và Bob và Worm và Brian. Tụi nó sẽ để cậu yên, tụi nó hèn vậy đó - tụi nó sẽ không dám bắt nạt cậu nếu cậu đi theo nhóm."

"Không." Gerard từ chối ngay lập tức. Trời ạ, cậu ghét cái mùi latex trên tay cậu, xà phòng tẩy trùng không thể loại bỏ nó được, và nếu nó không loại bỏ được cái mùi găng tay cao su, thì cậu khá nghi ngờ về việc nó có loại bỏ được vi trùng từ ếch chết. "Không, không sao đâu. Cậu không cần phải lẫn vào vụ này. Các cậu còn phải tập luyện cho ban nhạc nữa mà."

Ray có vẻ nản lòng, xõa tóc ra thành một đám mây mưa màu hoe đỏ và gỡ nó xuống. Gerard không thể phủ nhận rằng trông nó rất ấn tượng. "Tụi tớ sẽ gặp cậu ở phòng ban nhạc, đừng có lo về chuyện đó. Cậu có thể ngồi đợi và xem tụi tớ tập, nói chuyện với thầy Curtis về dàn hòa âm. Sau đó tụi mình sẽ đi chơi game, nó sẽ tuyệt vời lắm."

Gerard đảo mắt, vẫn không thể quyết định được. Cậu thực sự không muốn kéo Bob và Ray, hay mấy đứa trong ban nhạc khác phải đối mặt với thằng Ted Sikowski. Ít nhất là Ray có lợi thế về chiều cao, nhưng khi tưởng tượng cậu ấy đứng bên cạnh Noltes làm Gerard cảm thấy buồn nôn. Với lại, còn có Frank nữa.

"Khu rừng đâu có tệ lắm đâu." Gerard lặp lại, tự nói với bản thân nhiều hơn là với Ray. "Tôi thực sự nghĩ nó chỉ là ... truyền thuyết thành thị bị làm quá lên thôi, cậu biết không?"

Ray thở dài bất lực. "Ừ, tớ đoán là vậy. Ý tớ là, cậu nói đúng, không phải là tớ bị thương hay gì. Và một số người nói là nó có thể là hồn ma của Frank ở ngoài đó, và tớ không nghĩ là Frank có ý định đập nát đầu tớ với một cục đá hay gì hết. Nhưng ở ngoài đó ớn lạnh thấy mồ. Tớ không hiểu làm sao mà cậu có thể chịu được."

Ray vừa dứt câu, Gerard cảm thấy tất cả nội tạng của mình đều biến thành một đống hỗn loạn. Cậu nắm chặt cạnh bàn thí nghiệm thở dốc, chấm đen nhảy múa trước mắt cậu.

"Ai cơ?" Cậu cố rít lên giữa hàm răng nghiến chặt. "Hồn ma  _ của ai _ ?" Rất có thể tế bào máu sau mắt của cậu vừa nổ tung, chúng có cảm giác như sắp lòi ra khỏi hốc mắt của cậu vậy.

"Của Frank? Frank Iero?" Ray từ từ nói, rõ ràng là bối rối. "Nhớ không, tớ đã kể cho cậu nghe về cậu ta buổi trưa hôm trước đó, cậu nhóc bị biến mất khi tớ còn nhỏ xíu. Tớ đoán là đó có thể không phải là linh hồn báo thù của cậu ta, hay cái gì đó, nhưng đó là thứ mà những người khác luôn bàn tán - cả chuyện khu rừng bị ám cũng bắt đầu từ khi cậu ta mất tích, ngay sau khi các cuộc tìm kiếm dừng lại. Tớ không biết nữa. Này, cậu ổn chứ?"

Một hồi chuông reo, tạ ơn thánh thần thiên địa, bởi vì Gerard không biết phải trả lời làm sao hết.

Cậu gom đồ của mình lại một cách mơ màng. Ray vẫn còn đang nói, giọng cậu ấy không rõ ràng nghe giống như Gerard đang ở dưới nước và Ray đang cách xa ngàn dặm. Gerard nhìn chằm chằm cái miệng còn đang di chuyển của Ray một lúc trước khi quay lưng bỏ đi. Cậu đi tới hành lang, lướt qua cầu thang và thẳng đến khu căn tin. Gerard loay hoay với cái bật lửa của mình trong khi cậu bước đi, cậu cố tập trung vào việc đó. Vào việc đặt một chân trước chân kia. Vào việc tìm cái bật lửa hiệu Bic, và gói thuốc Marlboros của cậu.

Bình thường thì cậu sẽ cắm trại ở trong cái tầng hầm đáng sợ này hay có thể là ở thư viện, trốn sau các kệ sách và lén lút hút điếu thuốc của mình, nhưng bây giờ cậu phải ra ngoài, tránh xa khỏi bất cứ người nào. Cậu trốn ra được mà không bị bắt bởi người lớn nào hay mấy học sinh khác, giẫm bước qua những chiếc lá chết trên mặt đất và dừng chân bên ngoài phòng ban nhạc. Cậu tựa lưng vào một thân cây phong to lớn và hút liên tục bốn điếu thuốc, không để ý đến bất cứ ai hết. Tâm trí của cậu cứ nhảy từ thứ này sang thứ khác, rời rạc và vô dụng.

Cậu tập trung vào việc hút thuốc, cái cảm giác thực thể của nó: khói thuốc bên trong phổi của cậu, đầu lọc thuốc lá nằm giữa ngón tay cậu. Giữ cho tay cậu vững vàng thật khó một cách kì lạ—cậu không thể ngừng run rẩy. Gerard loay hoay với cái bật lửa, bật nó lên lần nữa và lần nữa cho đến khi ngón cái của cậu cảm thấy đau rát nhưng vào phút cuối cùng, cậu giữ được ngọn lửa luôn cháy mặc dù trong cơn gió lạnh lẽo, mọi cảm xúc của cậu trở nên rối bời.

Những manh mối và những dấu vết cứ bỗng nhiên nhảy ra trước mặt cậu. Ray ngồi bên dưới một bóng cây, miệng đầy thức ăn và chỉ trỏ lung tung với ngón tay của cậu ấy và nói rằng 'Cậu ta biết mọi thứ về âm nhạc đó, tớ tưởng cậu ta viết sách về sự tuyệt vời đó.' Lần đầu tiên Gerard nhìn thấy Frank xuất hiện lên từ không trung trên lối mòn, tả tơi và mặc một bộ đồ mùa xuân giữa tháng Mười. Cậu nhớ lại khi Frank đứng ở giữa khu nghĩa địa, cầu xin Gerard đừng kể cho ai về cậu ấy.

Mọi thứ đều điên rồ cả rồi. Đầu cậu đau, và trời ạ, cậu đang hút luôn cả phần đầu lọc. Gerard vứt điếu lọc xuống đống lá rơi vụn và dập tắt nó bằng ngón chân của mình. Bỗng nhiên vấn đề của cậu với Ted có vẻ như chỉ là chuyện vặt mà thôi.

Mikey. Mikey chắc sẽ biết phải làm gì. Cậu lấy chiếc điện thoại Nokia tàn tạ của cậu ra—mẹ cậu đã nổi điên hồi mấy tháng trước khi bà nhận ra là cậu đã làm nứt màn hình lần nữa, làm như đó là lỗi của cậu. Chính vì cái điện thoại mới có kích thước quá nhỏ và trơn trượt cho nên nó thường nhảy tự vẫn xuống cầu thang mỗi lần cậu bước xuống—và gửi nhanh một tin nhắn. Gerard lại lấy ra một điều thuốc nữa và đợi Mikey trả lời. Cậu có thể đợi cả ngày. Cậu chẳng có gì khác để làm, miễn sao thằng Ted đừng có lò cái bản mặt nó ra đây và Ray không  tìm thấy cậu hay thầy Curtis không kêu cậu tham gia vào dàn hòa âm. Nó rất là dễ chịu khi cậu giả vờ như mình có thể ở đây mãi mãi, tựa lưng vào thân cây, nhìn lên bầu trời xanh.

Cậu không biết mất bao lâu trước khi điện thoại cậu rung lên—ít nhất là hai điếu thuốc nữa. Gerard đang bắt đầu cảm thấy nhẹ đầu từ chất nicotine, nó khá là tuyệt vời.

_ ko biết làm gì về cái gì cơ? _ hiện lên trên màn hình, cậu có thể nhìn thấy được Mikey đang ngồi trên giường của mình và nhăn mặt nhìn điện thoại. Trời ạ, cậu nhớ cái cách mà Mikey lúc nào cũng khuyến khích cậu, đảo mắt và thở dài mấy hơi thở đáng ghét đầy dung thứ.

_ ray nói là frank đã chết 10 năm trước rồi. _ Không có lý do gì để phải vòng vo khỏi vấn đề cả.

Có một khoảng ngưng dài. Cho tới khi Mikey trả lời, Gerard đã phát mệt với việc đứng đó. Cậu ngồi bệt xuống gốc cây len lõi giữa rễ cây trồi lên mặt đất. Nó khá là dễ chịu mặc dù hơi ẩm ướt một chút—cậu đã tìm ra được vị trí tuyệt hảo cho mông của mình và có một chỗ gồ lên để cậu có thể tựa đầu mình vào. Cậu thực sự có thể ngủ thiếp đi theo kiểu Rip van Winkle để thoát khỏi những thứ điên rồ này và thức dậy với một bộ râu trắng xóa.

_ vậy frank đã nói gì? _

Đó không phải là một lời khuyên tốt. Đó là một lời khuyên tệ hại. Gerard nhăn mặt nhìn điện thoại của mình.

_ nếu đó đúng là tên của cậu ta. có lẽ cậu ta đã nói dối trong suốt thời gian qua? _

_sao cậu ta phải nói dối chứ?_ _xin lỗi nha, tới giờ kiểm tra rồi. em phải đi. nếu cậu ta là zombie thì chụp hình cho em với._

Gerard gập mạnh điện thoại tạo ra một âm thanh giòn giã đáng sợ, điều đó có nghĩa là cậu lại làm hư hệ thống bật mở lần nữa rồi. Cái đó chẳng giúp ích được gì. Mikey khốn khiếp, toàn là, 'sao Frank lại nói dối.' Bởi vì, trời ơi, sao cậu ấy lại làm thế? Thật là khó hiểu quá đi.

Frank rõ ràng là chưa có chết. Cậu ấy không thể nào đã chết được. Điều đó thật nực cười. Gerard sẽ để ý nếu đó là sự thật. Frank rất kì quặc, nhưng cậu ấy không có—trừ khi— 

Trừ việc là có rất nhiều thứ kì lạ về Frank, và nó rất ... Gerard tin tưởng Frank, cậu ấy hợp với giả thuyết về kẻ giết người hàng loạt hay bỏ nhà đi hơn, rõ ràng Frank không phải là một linh hồn bị lưu lạc.

Frank, sống trong rừng, xuất hiện từ hư không trên lối mòn, mặc một cái quần jean xộc xệch và chiếc áo thun y chang ngày qua ngày. Ừ thì, được rồi, Gerard cũng thường xuyên như vậy mà. Nhưng cậu ít nhất vẫn thay đổi áo khoác khác. Còn một cái nữa—cậu có thể chạm được vào Frank và không có nhìn xuyên qua được. Gerard biết rõ điều đó bởi vì cậu đã va vào người của Frank mấy lần trong rừng. Frank là một tên cuồng thích xâm phạm vào không gian riêng của Gerard. Có lẽ cậu ấy là một con zombie, cậu suy tưởng lung tung rồi trầm ngâm đạp tắt điếu thuốc cuối cùng của mình. Dù vậy, cậu ấy vẫn trông rất trọn vẹn hơn là một cái xác đang thối rửa.

Với lại, cậu ấy cũng đâu có săn lùng xác thịt gì của Gerard. Khá là tiếc. Gerard có thể chấp nhận Frank cắn xé cậu, chỉ là có thể ít răng đi và nhiều lưỡi hơn một chút, được rồi, giờ không phải là lúc để mà nghĩ về ba cái chuyện này. Cậu cho hai tay vào túi và nhăn mặt.

Từ phía xa, chuông đã reo cho tiết cuối, đau óc và chói tai, báo hiệu rằng Gerard phải rời khỏi cái cây của mình hay là bị chặn đường, dù là bởi Bob và Ray hay là bởi bọn Ted và đám bạn của nó. Gerard không có tâm trạng để mà bị khuyên nhủ tham gia vào dàn hòa âm hay là bị tra hỏi về vụ đi dạo trong rừng của cậu, và cậu chắc chắn không muốn bị dùng làm một cái bao cát lần nữa.

Và, được rồi, nếu cậu phải thú nhận với bản thân mình rằng cậu rất muốn gặp lại Frank. Nếu mà thực sự có ma, Gerard sẽ rất thích việc đó, và Frank sẽ biết thế và nói với cậu. Cậu ấy sẽ nói cho Gerard biết nếu mà cậu ấy chết rồi, phải không? Không còn cách nào khác. Frank chắc sẽ cười vô mặt cậu khi cậu Gerard nhắc về chuyện này, bởi vì Frank là một cái tên thông dụng, và nó thực sự rất nực cười khi nghĩ rằng Frank của cậu là Frank Iero của Huyền Thoại, cậu nhóc bị mấy tích từ thuở xưa kia.

***

Cậu quyết đoán đi tới khu rừng, bỏ lại khuôn viên trường và những học sinh chen chúc ầm ĩ vào buổi chiều thứ Sáu ở phía sau. Cậu nghĩ rằng cậu có thể nghe được tiếng nhạc, ẩn đâu đó bên dưới tiếng ồn xa xôi của bãi đổ xe và tiếng ríu rít chua chát của đám sóc. Có lẽ là ban nhạc đang bắt đầu tập luyện, hay là có thể nó chỉ là tiếng nhạc radio trong xe. Cậu đứng ở ngay bìa rừng, nhìn chằm chằm vào con sóc đang giận dữ, cưỡng ép bắt bản thân phải đi tiếp.

" _ Đi chổ khác đi _ ." Cậu lầm bầm một mình, bồn chồn và sợ hãi, con sóc có vẻ cũng đồng ý, nỗi sợ hãi dần dần trở nên to lớn hơn, cho đến khi Gerard chịu giơ tay mình lên và bỏ cuộc. "Mày thắng!" Gerard hít vào một hơi thật sâu và rồi bước xuống đường mòn. Khu rừng này lúc nào cũng hoang vắng, và bây giờ vẫn vậy. Nó không mất bao lâu để đi đến chổ cái bức tường của họ, nơi mà Frank thường xuất hiện ở gần đó. Bức tường này có một chiều cao hoàn hảo để ngồi lên trên và còn có một bàn đá tròn bằng phẳng. Gerard nhắm mắt lại một lúc, thở đều đều để cố lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Này này!"

Gerard mở toang mắt ra và hét ra một tiếng bất ngờ. Frank đang đứng ở ngay trước mắt cậu, trên tay đang cầm một cái bao đựng guitar, nở nụ cười ngơ ngác trước cái lườm của Gerard.

"Uh, cậu sao rồi?" Cậu ấy hỏi, đặt cái guitar xuống và nhảy lên ngồi cạnh Gerard trên bức tường. Vai chạm vào nhau, Frank bỡ ngỡ một chút nhưng vẫn vui vẻ như thường ngày. "Mọi thứ ổn chứ?"

Gerard cố ý lay mình cảm nhận. Rõ ràng Frank hoàn toàn được làm bằng da và thịt, hoàn toàn hấp dẫn. Hoàn toàn bình thường. Không có chổ nào khác thường. "Không, không sao." Cậu lắp bắp nói, nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhõm. "Mọi thứ vẫn ổn. Nhưng trường học vẫn tồi tệ như thường."

Frank gật đầu. "Trường lúc nào cũng tệ hết, bạn hiền." Cậu ấy nói với vẻ cảm thông và đưa ra một nắm tay để Gerard có thể cụng vào. Gerard nhìn Frank, người mà chắc chắn đang đùa về việc cụng tay như bằng hữu, nhưng Frank chỉ đá lông mày của mình chờ đợi. Gerard thở dài ngại ngùng cụng tay với Frank. Nó chỉ là một cái chạm ngắn ngủi. Có thể nghĩ đơn giản về cái lạnh của da Frank là do tuần hoàn máu yếu, hay  _ thứ gì đó _ .

Thứ gì đó như là đã chết, Gerard nghĩ. Có lẽ cậu ấy đã chết. Cậu tựa người mình vào Frank, nhìn cậu ấy có vẻ bối rối nhưng hài lòng với cái chạm đó, tựa vào người của cậu và mỉm cười. Trước khi có thể suy nghĩ quá nhiều về nó, Gerard mờ quáng đưa một tay và cuốn ngón tay mình quanh tay của Frank, chỉ bên dưới cù chỏ.

Frank lập tức kéo tay lại, nhưng Gerard đã đông cứng, hơi thở bị nghẹn ở cổ họng.

"Gee—làm gì vậy? Thôi nào, cậu đang làm cái gì vậy?" Frank ấp úng nói, cùng với một tiếng cười giòn giã. "Thả tôi ra đi."

Hồi còn ở nhà cũ Gabe có một con trăn Columbia đuôi đỏ tên là Beatrice, đôi lúc họ phê thuốc và xem phim Kung-fu cũ trong phòng khách của Gabe, con trăn sẽ bò qua cái ghế sofa và quấn quanh vai của Gerad, trượt dài xuống tay cậu. Frank có cảm giác y chang thế, như Beatrice, máu lạnh và căng trừng dưới bàn tay của Gerard. Không phải buốt giá, không phải đông cứng. Nhưng—Gerard nhìn bản thân đang chà ngón cái xuống hình xăm thánh giá. Tuyệt lắm. Như một hòn đá nằm trong bóng râm.

Frank làm một tiếng động kì lạ, nghẹn ngào và kéo tay mình lại. Gerard nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm, tim đập nhanh một cách kỳ lạ trong lồng ngực. Nó không thể nào là—nhưng—

***

art bởi formerlydf

***

"Đủ rồi!" Frank rít lên, bắt chéo tay che chắn trước ngực. "Chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra vậy, Gerard?"

Được rồi. Chắc hẳn sẽ có một biện pháp khôn ngoan, lịch thiệp để đi vào vấn đề này.

"Cậu là ma cà rồng à?" Gerard cẩn thận hỏi, và thay vì đùa cợt hay đảo mắt mình, Frank trừng mắt nhìn cậu, đơ cả người. Nhiều giây trôi qua, cậu ấy vẫn không nói gì cả, không một lời biện minh như Gerard đã mong đợi. Cậu ấy chỉ nhìn Gerard chằm chằm với đôi mắt mở to và nét mặt hoảng hốt.

"Ôi  _ trời _ ơi!" Gerard thốt lên, sau đó im lặng và hào hứng đưa tay ra định chạm vào mạch không còn đập của Frank một lần nữa. Frank bật người dậy, tránh xa ra khỏi Gerard. Gerard nhăn mặt nhìn cậu ấy.

"Không, tôi—một con  _ ma cà rồng _ ? Không!" Frank vung vẫy tay qua đầu mình. "Trời ơi, Gerard. Cái quái gì thế, một con ma cà rồng à? Thật á hả?"

"Oh!" Gerard bực tức nói. Được rồi, đó chỉ là mong ước xa vời của cậu, nhưng mà Gerard thực sự thích ma cà rồng, ma cà rồng rất là ngầu. Vả lại, Frank đã chết, máu cậu ấy lạnh ngắt và sống một mình ở trong rừng. Đó không phải là một điều  _ kì quặc _ nếu cậu ấy thực sự là ma. Mặc dù phải thú nhận là Frank đang đứng dưới ánh sáng mặt trời, chỉ riêng cái đó thôi cũng đủ để đục một lỗ hổng chà bá trong giả thuyết của cậu. Tức thật. "Vậy thì cậu là cái gì?" Gerard gắt gỏng hỏi. "Không phải như là cậu đã nói cho tôi nghe. Cậu biết là cậu có thể nói cho tôi mà. Ý tôi là, cậu là Frank Iero mà, phải không? Nếu cậu không phải là ma cà rồng, thì là cái gì chứ?"

Hai mắt của Frank như sắp lòi ra ngoài vậy, cậu ấy né tránh cậu. Gerard thử bước tới gần hơn, và nó không hiệu quả lắm, bởi vì Frank nhảy dựng lên và lùi ra xa như thể Gerard sẽ vồ tới và hút máu  _ của cậu ấy  _ vậy.

"Chết tiệt thật!!" Frank cuối cùng cũng chịu nói một câu, giọng khàn khàn. "Trời ạ, Gerard, tôi không—tôi không có muốn ... Ai nói cho cậu nghe vậy? Chỉ là, nghe nè. Giữ bình tĩnh nha, được chứ, cậu biết là tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm hại cậu hết đúng không?"

"Tất nhiên là biết rồi." Gerard ngây ngô gật đầu. "Ý tôi là, nếu cậu muốn ăn thịt tôi thì cậu đã làm từ lâu rồi. Cậu đâu cần phải thả tôi vào một con suối trước."

Frank có vẻ như không nghe thấy cậu nói gì, và có lẽ như vậy là tốt nhất. Cậu ấy chỉ đi tới lui và gặm nhấm móng tay của mình, thậm chí không hề rời mắt khỏi Gerard. Frank chỉ nhìn cậu một cách cầu khẩn, nó rất là kì lạ.

"Ai nói cho cậu biết? Là Toro có phải không?" Frank hỏi, dường như với bản thân nhiều hơn là với Gerard. "Trời ơi, cái thằng nhóc đó—tôi đã nên đoán được, tôi đã nên—"

"Cái gì?" Gerard ngạc nhiên hỏi, và rồi cậu đã nhìn thấy được thứ mà cậu nên nhìn thấy được vào  _ năm ngày trước rồi _ . Frank đang đi tới lui trên một đống lá chết trong khi cậu ấy không hề tạo ra một tiếng động gì. Nếu Gerard nhắm mắt lại, những gì cậu có thể nghe được chỉ có tiếng của Frank đang lầm bầm một mình, nghe giống như một giọng nói được phát ra từ một cái TV hay tai nghe. Không có tiếng bước chân, không có tiếng lá chết răng rắc, chỉ có Frank lảm nhảm về một âm mưu im lặng nào đó. Cậu mở mắt ra, Frank vẫn ở đó, bước đi tới lui trên một đống lá vụn vã, và cậu ấy không có ... cậu ấy thậm chí còn không có được một  _ cái bóng _ . Gerard là thằng mù tịt cùi mía nhất trên thế gian này, trời đất ơi.

Cuối cùng Frank cũng đã để ý thấy cậu đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, cậu ấy mím môi dừng bước.

"Gerard à?" Frank thăm dò hỏi, giọng ngập ngừng.

"Cậu  _ đúng là _ Frank Iero rồi." Gerard lắp bắp hét lên. "Ôi trời ơi! Trời! Cậu—trời! Cậu thực sự là ... tôi không biết nữa, thây ma? Bất tử? Cậu là cái gì vậy? Trời ơi, Frank!"

Frank đang cố nói gì đó, và Gerard biết là cậu nên bình tĩnh lại, nhưng cậu không thể, cậu không thể thôi nhún nhảy trên gót chân và vung vẫy tay hào hứng trong không khí.

"Hèn chi cậu không bao giờ chạy nhào vào mấy vũng bùn!" Gerard tiếp tục phấn khởi nói, lật đật lấy điện thoại ra để kể cho Mikey nghe một cách tự động. Trời ơi, việc này thiệt là  _ quá đỉnh _ . Mikey sẽ phát cuồng lên cho coi, cậu vui vẻ nghĩ, rồi cân nhắc lại giữa lúc bấm. Trong khi cậu do dự phải viết cái gì, cậu cuối cùng cũng để ý thấy Frank vẫn chưa di chuyển gì cả. Thực ra, cậu ấy trông—được rồi, cậu ấy trông khá là quẫn trí. Gerard đẩy điện thoại vào túi quần sau của mình, cảm thấy xấu hổ một cách kì lạ.

"Gee..." Frank nói sau một lúc, giọng cậu ấy nghẹn ngào. Cậu ấy đang nhìn Gerard chằm chằm cùng với sự chăm chú một cách đầy hoảng loạn, như thể từng phần bé nhỏ nhất trong thân thể cậu ấy đang hoàn toàn tập trung vào Gerard, chỉ Gerard thôi. Gerard đút tay vào túi áo khoác, chờ đợi lời nói tiếp theo của cậu ấy. "Chỉ là, làm ơn đó. Tôi xin lỗi, tôi—tôi muốn nói cho cậu biết là, tôi chỉ không ... Tôi không có ai để nói chuyện với ngoài đây cả. Cậu là người đầu tiên nghĩ rằng tôi chỉ là một thằng nhóc, một thằng nhóc bình thường, và—tôi không muốn cậu  _ bỏ đi _ , tôi—"

"Tại sao tôi lại bỏ đi chứ?" Gerard ngạc nhiên hỏi, bước vài bước gần hơn về phía Frank, giờ thì Frank không có vẻ như là sẽ bỏ chạy hay gì đó. "Ý tôi là, thiệt đó, chuyện này thật là tuyệt quá!"

Gerard nghiêng người qua và chọt vào ngực của Frank mấy cái, cảm thấy tiếng vang của xương ức dưới ngón tay cậu. Frank lại đứng dựng người, không cử động gì cả, miệng mở và đóng, và khi Gerard vén áo cậu ấy lên để chọt vào cạnh người của cậu ấy—cậu có thể thấy được những hình xăm kia hoàn toàn chỉ là một bonus—Frank khịt mũi với những tiếng cười không thể kiềm được và đánh tay cậu đi.

"Cậu  _ dễ bị nhột  _ thật đấy." Gerard chọc ghẹo nói. "Và rất  _ rắn chắc _ . Cậu là cái gì, một con zombie hay gì à?" Cậu nhún nhảy trên chân mình, rồi nghiêng người tới thêm một chút nữa.

Frank nhìn cậu chằm chằm. "Cái gì? Không! Tôi là người ăn chay đó, đừng có kinh dị mĩ!"

"Thì, nếu cậu là một con zombie thì cậu không có lựa chọn nào khác đâu." Gerard chỉ ra, khá là hợp lý, cậu nghĩ. "Nó không phải là vấn đề đạo đức đâu. Cậu sẽ không lên án mấy con cáo chỉ vì chúng ăn thỏ, phải không? Quy luật sinh tồn. Hay là, uh, vòng tròn không-còn-sống?"

Frank trông rất là ngu ngốc với cái miệng mở to như thế, và nếu cậu ấy cứ nhìn chằm chằm Gerard theo kiểu đó, có lẽ Gerard sẽ làm điều gì đó ngu ngốc mất, kiểu như tấn công mặt cậu ấy bằng những nụ hôn 'Thây ma có thực! Cuộc đời của tôi đã được trọn vẹn!'. Hôm nay là ngày tuyệt vời  _ nhất _ .

"Tôi không phải là zombie!" Frank cuối cùng cũng rít lên, cao giọng giận dữ.

"Oh!" Gerard thất vọng xìu xuống. Zombie là một trong những thứ mà cậu thích nhất. Có lẽ Frank có một loài cộng sinh của người ngoài hành tinh? Như mấy con thú ngoài hành tinh đen thui nhớp nháp trong phim X-Files vậy. Dù gì đi nữa, nếu cậu ấy là Frank Iero, trông cậu ấy trẻ hơn mười tuổi so với tuổi thật của cậu ấy,  _ có gì đó _ đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?

"Tôi có một thi thể, nó—tít ở bên kia lận." Frank nói tiếp, chỉ ngón tay mình về phía của dòng sông trước khi quay lại nhìn Gerard bằng một đôi mắt mở to, thành thực. "Cậu có—tôi biết là chuyện này rất là kì quặc, nhưng làm ơn đừng có—"

" _ Thật hả _ ?" Gerard thở ra. "Ở đâu? Đã lâu lắm rồi, nên giờ chắc chỉ toàn là xương thôi nhỉ, phải không?" Cậu để ý thấy mắt của Frank dần dần mở to và to hơn nữa, suy nghĩ lại xem những gì cậu vừa nói. "Oh, ôi trời, xin lỗi nha. Tôi có quá thiếu nhạy cảm không? Tôi không có ý làm vậy."

Một khoảng im lặng trầm lặng và rồi Frank vùi mặt vào tay mình, vai cậu ấy bắt đầu run rẩy. Gerard nheo mắt lại không hiểu tại sao. Frank đang cười vào mặt cậu đấy à?

"Cái cậu này." Frank nói giữa ngón tay của mình, Gerard không thể nghe được cậu ấy nói gì trong khi cậu ấy đang cười khúc khích. "Cậu đang  _ đùa tôi đấy à _ ?"

"Tôi đang nghiêm túc đó!" Gerard phản đối. "Tôi không muốn, kiểu như, thô lỗ hay gì cả."

Và rồi cậu phải đợi khoảng một tiếng hay gì đó cho đến khi Frank ngừng cười, một chút hoang dại và cuồng loạn, cậu ấy khom người xuống ôm lấy ngực. Gerard dành thời gian để lướt qua lướt lại xung quanh Frank, cậu quả thật là một thằng đần vì đã không để ý có gì khác lạ ở Frank, bởi vì đôi khi ánh sáng chiếu xuyên qua vai của cậu ấy—làm sao mà cậu trước đây lại lỡ mất cái đó chứ,  _ thiệt tình— _ và rồi tiếng cười của Frank nghe rời rạc một cách đáng ngờ.

Gerard đứng bên cạnh cậu ấy một cách ngượng nghịu rồi cẩn thận đặt một tay lên vai của Frank.

"Frankie?" Cậu ngần ngại nói. "Tôi, uh. Có chuyện gì vậy? Thật đó, tôi rất là xin lỗi, nếu tôi đã làm tổn thương cậu."

Frank ngẩn đầu lên và nhìn Gerard chằm chằm, Gerard chỉ có đủ thời gian để nhận ra rằng Frank trông có vẻ lo lắng, hay là—không phải lo lắng, thứ gì đó mãnh liệt hơn là lo lắng. Sợ hãi. Gerard không biết phải làm gì, vậy nên cậu ôm lấy Frank và cố làm những âm thanh êm dịu. Vẻ mặt của Frank lay động từ hoảng sợ trở thành hoài nghi, và rồi bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một nụ cười rạng rỡ trên môi cậu ấy, Gerard đã không thể thở trong khoảnh khắc đó. Frank thở hắt ra một tiếng, không rõ là khóc hay cười ôm chầm lấy Gerard, vùi mặt vào cổ của Gerard, cậu ấy suýt làm cho cả hai ngã khỏi bức tường.

"Whoa!" Gerard bất ngờ toàn tập, cậu ngượng ngùng vỗ lưng an ủi Frank và cố gắng không suy nghĩ những thứ khêu gợi, bởi vì trời đất ơi, có một chàng trai nóng bỏng đang ở phía trên cậu. Nhưng ảo tượng của cậu thường không có dính tới một chàng trai nóng bỏng hoảng hốt như thế này. "Uh, rồi rồi. Frank, không sao đâu. Um, cậu có, uh, ổn chứ? Cậu có cần gì không?" Ý nghĩ hiến máu hay là nguồn sống vụt qua tâm trí cậu trong một lúc—thế thì sẽ rất  _ tuyệt. _ Miễn sao là Frank không thực sự, kiểu như, rút cạn cậu hay gì đó, nhưng cậu tin tưởng Frank sẽ không làm thế. Frank có lẽ đã chết hay thứ gì đó siêu nhiên, nhưng cậu ấy không có độc ác. Gerard có thể đoán được.

"Gerard Way, cậu thật là kì quặc quá đi." Frank nói vào cổ của Gerard, nhưng cậu ấy nghe có vẻ hào hứng về chuyện đó, vậy nên Gerard để bản thân mình cọ quậy một cách vui vẻ, ít nhất là bên trong thôi. "Tôi không thể nào tin được. Cậu không có—cậu không có sợ một chút nào hết, phải không?"

"Sợ cậu đó hả?" Gerard ngờ vực nói, và rồi khịt mũi. "Uh, không? Rất tiếc phải thông báo cho cậu là, Frankie, cậu không có đáng sợ một chút xíu nào hết."

"Thôi im đi." Frank lầm bầm, ấn đầu mình sâu hơn vào áo khoác của Gerard và khụt khịt. "Tôi cực kì đáng sợ luôn đó nhá."

"Uh huh." Gerard nói, để bản thân mình ôm chặt lấy Frank thêm một chút. "Cậu và lon Diet Coke hết hạn của cậu, còn có cây cầu tử thần của cậu. Tôi sẽ thông báo cho dân làng ngay lập tức."

"Nín đi." Frank nói một cách phẫn nộ, hít vào một hơi run rẩy khiến cho những hàng cây lào xào và những chiếc lá rơi rụng xung quanh họ. Cậu ấy đang run rẩy, chỉ một chút, và Gerard đang xem xét lại cuộc nói chuyện vừa rồi của họ và đi đến một kết luận là  _ cậu là một thằng khốn _ .

"Frank này." Cậu nói, và Frank ngã người lại, vụi mặt mình và không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt của cậu. "Cậu biết là ... tôi sẽ không bao giờ bỏ đi hay gì đó, phải không? Tôi, uh, ý tôi là, tôi thích cậu. Nhiều lắm. Và..." Cậu thêm vào nhanh chóng trước đầu của Frank ngẩn lên. "Cậu là một con ma! Hay thứ gì đó khác, tôi còn không biết rõ nữa. Điều đó tuyệt lắm chỉ trừ, um, với tôi ước gì cậu vẫn chưa chết? Ngoại trừ việc cậu phải thú thật với tôi thì nó  _ cực kì tuyệt vời _ ."

Frank ngẩn ngơ nhìn cậu, cậu ấy vẫn còn nắm lấy tay của Gerard thật chặt như thể cậu ấy sợ rằng Gerard sẽ bỏ đi theo hướng đổi diện. Gerard nhớ rõ ràng rằng Frank đã vui mừng như thế nào khi cậu ấy nhìm thấy Gerard lần đầu tiên, cái cách mà Frank liên tục đưa tay ra và chạm vào cậu, và trời ạ, cậu thực sự là một thằng khốn. Nếu Frank đã chết ... Gerard cảm thấy buồn nôn.

Cậu ấy chắc đã chết khi cậu ấy chỉ mới 18 tuổi, sắp được đi đến đại học—cuộc đời cậu ấy vẫn còn dài ở trước mắt. Cậu ấy có lẽ đã chết trong một chiếc áo thun trắng và quần jean rách và ở một mình trong khu rừng. Gerard không thể hiểu được vấn đề này. Frank có thể đã chết, nhưng cậu ấy không thể  _ chết đi  _ thật sự.

Nhưng cậu ấy đã, rõ ràng là vậy, và với những gì mà Gerard biết, cậu là người đầu tiên trong suốt cả một thập niên mà đã ôm lấy Frank, nói chuyện với cậu ấy hay đùa giỡn với cậu ấy. Không có gì lạ khi Frank hoảng hốt. Trời ạ, Gerard là một thằng tồi.

"Này!" Gerard dịu dàng nói. "Thật đó, không sao đâu. Tôi không có chỉ trích gì đối với người đã chết hết. Không sao đâu, Frankie. Tôi hoàn toàn ủng hộ người chết. Tôi sẽ không đi đâu hết. Tôi hứa."

Frank nhìn lên và khi cậu ấy cười, nghe nó có vẻ ngần ngại và nghẹn ngào, nhưng cậu ấy lại mỉm cười một lần nữa.

"Thật hả? Tôi đã nên đoán được chứ, đồ gàn dở bệnh hoạn." Frank chùi nước mũi của mình và nói. Nước mũi của ma! Gerard đâm chiêu, mê hoặc, cậu tự hỏi liệu cậu có thể tinh tế đưa tay áo khoác mình ra để làm một cái khăn tay thu thập lại một chút mẫu vật. Và rồi cậu liền cảm thấy như một thằng tồi khi Frank tiếp tục nói. "Chỉ là—người bình thường không thể nhìn thấy được tôi giống như cậu, họ chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một đám mây mờ ảo hay là một giọng nói gì đó. Ý tôi là, có một số người thấy được, nhưng họ không dám ở lại để nói chuyện với tôi, cậu biết chứ? Huống chi là muốn thấy  _ thi thể _ của tôi, đồ gàn dở."

"Này!" Gerard xúc động nói. "Tôi đã nói là tôi xin lỗi rồi mà!"

Frank đấm cậu vào vai mà không nhìn lên, Gerard không thể nào giận dữ bởi vì nó hơi đau một chút, nhưng mà một con ma vừa đấm vào vai cậu.  _ Quá đỉnh. _

"Không sao đâu." Frank mỉm cười nói. "Xác của tôi khá là tuyệt vời, tôi sẽ không nói dối. Ý tôi là, làm gì có ai trên đời có thể nhìn thấy được đầu lâu của họ chứ? Nó khá là đỉnh phải không?" Cậu ấy múa may tay của mình để diễn tả cái đầu lâu tuyệt đỉnh của mình.

"Mấy người đi chụp hình MRI?" Gerard chỉ ra, rồi liền rút lại lời nói khi Frank lườm cậu. "Cái đó tuyệt vời chổ nào. Công nghệ Radar, có gì hay ho chứ. Ai mà cần nó?" Frank lắc đầu khinh bỉ, và Gerard phải thú thật là cậu ấy chắc có một đầu sọ tuyệt lắm, với cái xương gò má đó, cái xương quai hàm đó và đường cong của trán cậu ấy mà cậu có thể thấy được ngay bây giờ.

"Cậu có bao giờ, kiểu như, đóng lại cảnh của Hamlet và Yorick không?" Gerard tò mò hỏi, không suy nghĩ gì sất.

"Không!" Frank nói như đinh đóng cột. "Ai mà muốn làm cái đó chứ? Ôi trời ơi,  _ cậu _ muốn ư? Cậu thực sự muốn làm cái đó?"

"Có thể?" Gerard trả lời không chắc chắn, và khôn khéo thay đổi chủ đề. "Điểm chính là, cậu chưa từng nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ bận tâm, đúng không? Lẽ ra cậu phải nên nói cho tôi biết từ lâu rồi! Tôi tưởng rằng cậu là vô gia cư đó. Tôi còn định bắt cóc cậu và bắt cậu sống chung với tôi trong phòng chứa đồ."

"Cậu …  _ cái gì _ ?" Frank lắp bắp, đưa một tay lên để giấu nụ cười của mình khi Gerard nhăn mặt. "Thật đó hả? Cậu nghĩ là tôi sống ngoài này sao?"

"Nó là một suy nghĩ rất hợp lý!" Cậu tức giận nói. "Tôi không có đầy đủ thông tin! Nếu cậu nói tất cả mọi chuyên với tôi—ý tôi là, cậu nghĩ là tôi đã nghĩ gì chứ?"

"Tôi không thể." Frank chen lời vào rồi quay mặt đi, mặt của cậu ấy nằm trong bóng tối cho nên Gerard không thể nhìn thấy được nét mặt của cậu ấy. "Gerard, tôi muốn lắm, nhưng tôi không thế. Ý tôi là, nếu cậu nghĩ tôi bị khùng thì sao, hay là nếu cậu bỏ chạy—Trời ạ, Gee, tôi không biết phải làm gì nếu cậu bỏ tôi đi."

"Tôi sẽ không làm vậy mà!" Gerard bực mình nhấn mạnh lần nữa. "Tôi đã nói với cậu rồi, cậu không hề đáng sợ. Cậu rất là tuyệt vời. Chuyện này rất là tuyệt vời."

"Thật hả?" Frank nói một cách kì lạ, nhìn Gerard chằm chằm. Gerard ngăn bản thân không quay đi hay là ngã người lại. Frank chưa từng nhìn Gerard như thế này trước đây, chăm chú và huyền ảo. Cậu ấy trông cứ như đang phát quang, trong suốt, như một tờ giấy đặt trên một ánh đèn lồng, mắt của cậu ấy rực sáng và xa vời. Không phải con người.

" _ Thật _ đó!" Gerard nghiến răng, và khoanh tay mình trước ngực. Cậu không có sợ, không hề. Frank có thể biến đi với cái trò ma quái kì lạ của cậu ấy.

Frank thở dài gạt tóc ra khỏi mặt mình, và cậu ấy trở lại là Frank như thường lệ, đảo mắt và nhẫn nại.

"Tôi cần một điếu thuốc." Frank lầm bầm một tay đặt đầu lên đầu gối mình, một tay đưa ra một hối thúc trong khi Gerard đang cố gắng lục trong túi để kiếm gói Marlboro Reds tàn tả của mình.

"Làm sao mà cậu còn hút thuốc được thế?" Gerard thực sự thắc mắc và hài lòng khi giọng của cậu ấy rõ ràng lại bình thường. "Cậu có thực sự nếm được nó không?"

"Đây là điểm kết thúc của những cuộc nói chuyện bình thường, phải không?" Frank buồn rầu hỏi, đốt thuốc lên mà không trả lời. Gerard căng mắt ra xem nếu cậu có thể nhìn thấy được làn khói di chuyển xuống cổ họng của Frank, vào bên trong phổi của cậu ấy, nhưng cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy được làn da trắng bệt, mượt mà. Cậu tự hỏi không biết Frank có thể bị bầm không. "Tụi mình sẽ không bao giờ nói về thứ gì khác nữa. Giờ tôi chỉ là ngoại chất đối với cậu."

"Ngoại chất?" Gerard rít lên, và rồi chậm chạp nói. "Uh, ý tôi là, không, tất nhiên là không rồi. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ xem cậu như vậy."

Frank nhăn mặt nhìn cậu.

"Đúng là đồ dối trá." Cậu ấy lầm bầm và trộm lấy gói thuốc lá của Gerard, nhưng Gerard có thể thấy được một nụ cười mờ ảo ở khóe miệng của Frank, vậy nên cậu cho là cậu không nên biến mình thành một thằng khốn. Dù gì thì Frank có lẽ đã quen với nó rồi, cậu đoán vậy. Vẫn thế, Gerard có lẽ nên thay đổi chủ đề. Và rồi cậu chợt nhớ ra.

"Oh!" Gerard lục tung túi xách của mình và lấy ra một đống truyện tranh. "Tôi đem mấy quyển này cho cậu này, um. Đây. Đoán là cậu không thể đi đến tiệm bán truyện tranh được nhiều, ha? Hah." Chết thật, cậu lại nói về chuyện chết chóc nữa rồi. Thật là vô dụng quá đi.

"Bình thường tôi chỉ lấy trộm những gì có thể từ những người đi cắm trại, nhưng trời!" Cậu ấy ôm chồm cuốn  _ Seven Soldiers of Victory _ vào trong ngực, cười thật tươi trông như bất kỳ thằng nào cuồng truyện tranh khác. Một thằng cuồng truyện tranh nóng bỏng, ngoài tầm với của Gerard, thành thực mà nói. "Đây đúng là—Gee, gần đây tôi có nói với cậu là cậu tuyệt vời đến cỡ nào không? Tuyệt vời lắm luôn đó. Tôi không—sao mà tôi lại may mắn đến thế này?"

"Aww, cái thằng này!" Gerard xấu hổ đá vào một gốc cây, nhịn cười. "Tôi chỉ là, cậu biết đó, không nghĩ là tụi mình có thể làm bạn nếu mà cậu chưa đọc về Zatanna và Spider mới. Tôi đoán là cậu, uh, không thể ra khỏi rừng hay đại loại thế hả?" Cậu không có tọc mạch vào sự chết chọc của Frank, đơn giản mà nói. Chỉ là nói chuyện bình thường thôi. Phải rồi.

"Rõ ràng là không, nếu không thì tôi đã theo cậu về nhà và cắm trại trong phòng chứa đồ của cậu rồi." Frank bất đắc dĩ nói, cậu ấy tiếp tục lục tung cái túi xách lên để tìm thêm truyện tranh. Gerard nhăn nhó khi nhìn thấy mấy tờ giấy của mình bị vò lại dưới bàn tay hào hứng của Frank. Frank tiếp tục một cách lơ đãng trong khi cậu ấy lật qua các trang. "Tôi hoàn toàn bị mắc kẹt ở đây. Lãnh thổ ma quái, giới hạn là ở bìa khu rừng, vân vân và vân vân, blah blah. Nó khá là nhàm chán. Ôi trời ơi, này, cậu có bộ Defenders luôn hả? Tuyệt lắm!"

"Cậu đừng có làm hỏng chúng đó." Gerard gắt gỏng nói, cậu hơi khó chịu một chút bởi vì Frank không hề chú ý đến cậu nhưng cũng không sao, cậu khá là hài lòng khi có cơ hội để quan sát Frank vui vẻ như một đứa trẻ đọc lấy bộ sưu tập truyện tranh của Gerard mà không sợ bị cậu ấy bắt gặp. Với lại, Frank đang ám cả một khu rừng đó. Cậu nghĩ về chuyện đó trong đầu mình một cách vui vẻ và rồi bị xao lãng bởi tiếng khịt mũi tức giận của Frank.

"Tất nhiên là không rồi! Cậu nghĩ tôi là gì chứ?" Frank lườm Gerard, và trời, nó rất là kì quặc khi nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt của ai đó, cậu không biết mấy bộ phim và bộ sưu tập tiểu thuyết lãng mạng của dì cậu đang nói về cái gì. Nó rất là ngượng nghịu và kì quặc - sự mong mỏi  _ chờ đợi _ . Gerard thở phào quay mặt đi, cậu cảm thấy bản thân như một tên bệnh hoạn.

Nó có bệnh hoạn hay không nếu cậu không có hứng thú với thi thể, nhưng mà với, uh, linh hồn của họ? Mà Frank là cái quái gì mới được chứ? Một vầng mây rắn chắc kì lạ? Mà Frank có làm tình được không vậy?

"Làm như cậu không làm dính sốt pizza lên đầy chúng nó vậy, thằng khốn!" Frank lầm bầm, nhìn những khung truyện dưới ánh sáng mờ nhạt. Cậu ấy nhìn lên Gerard, rồi nhìn xuống nhanh chóng, loay hoay với bìa của một cuốn truyện và, Gerard giận dữ nhận thấy, cậu ấy lại làm nhăn mấy trang giấy.

"Chỉ trên, khoảng cỡ,  _ một trang _ thôi mà." Gerard chỉ ra, và rồi bỏ cuộc thở dài. Truyện tranh là để mua vui mà, ngoại trừ những bản đầu tiên và những bản đặc biệt, và được rồi, có lẽ là Frank không thể làm hỏng chúng hơn nữa, trừ khi cậu ấy đọc theo kiểu Ninja kung fu ma quái nào đó hay làm rớt nó xuống sông.

"Vậy, chuyện đó, ai nói cho cậu biết vậy?" Frank tò mò hỏi. Cậu ấy vẫn không dám bắt gặp ánh mắt của Gerard. "Hay là tự thân cậu tìm ra được?"

Gerard cảm thấy hơi ngu ngốc vì cậu  _ đã không _ tự mình tìm ra được—nếu ai đó tìm ra được Ninja zombie ma quái, người đó nên là cậu.

"Tôi tưởng là tụi mình sẽ không nói về vấn đề đó nữa chứ." Gerard càu nhàu, nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi Converse dính đầy bùn của cậu. Frank đảo mắt khó chịu. "Ray đã la rầy tôi về chuyện khu rừng ma quỷ." Cậu miễn cưỡng nói ra. "Và tên của cậu xuất hiện trong đó."

"Vậy hả?" Frank nói, và Gerard có thể nghe thấy tiếng cậu ấy lật qua từng trang. Khi cậu nhìn từ khóe mắt của mình, phải mất một lúc lâu trước khi nhận ra Frank có hình dáng như một đám mây mờ ảo trắng toát. Thị giác ngoài vi, Gerard nghĩ. Họ đã học về nó trong lớp Sinh, cách mà bạn thấy mọi thứ khác biệt từ phía cạnh hơn là nhìn thẳng, thứ gì đó liên quan tới các tế bào hình gậy, hình nón và màu sắc tím.

"Ừ." Gerard ậm ừ, bất giác tựa vào bờ vai vững chắc của Frank. "Hình như cậu đã làm cho Ray và Patrick hoảng sợ mất vía năm năm trước. Cậu ấy vẫn còn rất ớn lạnh về chuyện đó."

"Năm năm trước?" Frank ngạc nhiên hỏi lại, cuối cùng cũng chịu nhìn lên đăm chiêu. "Tôi không... thật à, đã năm năm trôi qua rồi à?"

"Tôi đoán là vậy." Gerard chậm rãi nói. "Ray nói là khi ấy cậu ấy mới mười hai tuổi, thời điểm cậu ấy nhìn thấy cậu. Tôi đoán là Patrick có thể là mười hay mười một. Vậy nên."

"Không ngờ đã lâu đến vậy." Frank vuốt cằm tự hỏi. "Hay có vẻ là lâu hơn. Tôi cũng không biết nữa. Nhưng tôi nhớ, ừ, Ray tí hon và bạn của nó, rón rén đi quanh rừng với cái đèn pin của tụi nó. Năm năm rồi, trời ạ." Frank khom lưng nhìn chằm xuống trang giấy bóng loáng.

"Tôi không có ý dọa tụi nó, cậu biết không?" Cậu ấy thì thào qua từng trang giấy. " Tôi chỉ đang cố chào hỏi tụi nhỏ thôi."

"Tôi không nghĩ là tụi nó nhìn thấy rõ được cậu." Gerard chỉ ra một cách ngần ngại, Frank nhún vai.

"Có lẽ là không." Frank buồn rầu nói, mỉm cười nhìn Gerard. "Con nít mà. Tụi nó đôi khi cũng vào đây, thường là do bọn nó tham gia trò  _ Bạn Có Sợ Bóng Đêm Không _ cùng với đèn pin, kẹo dẻo và rồi hoảng sợ khi tôi thực sự xuất hiện." Frank nhe răng cười khà khà như cá mập, toàn là răng. "Này, tôi chỉ muốn làm hài lòng mọi người thôi mà. Đôi khi tôi cũng trộm lấy đồ của họ, truyện tranh và mấy thứ khác."

"Tệ quá, Iero." Gerard huýt sáo.

"Oh, sao cũng được, tụi nhóc thích vậy lắm phải không?" Frank cười tà nói. Gerard phải công nhận rằng đó là sự thật, đa phần là thế. "Nếu tụi nó không muốn bị chọc phá, tụi nó đã không nên đi vào một khu rừng bị ma ám. Tôi có nhiệm vụ là phải làm cho tụi nó sợ vãi ra quần. Có vẻ như đó chính là nhiệm vụ của đời tôi vậy."

"Mmm. Cứ biện hộ cho hành động trộm cắp của mình đi nếu cậu muốn." Gerard bật cười nói, cậu mở bìa sau của cuốn Batman ra. "Cậu là người xấu y như Peeves thôi."

"Được rồi, thứ nhất? Nó không phải là trộm cắp." Frank biện minh nói, trộm lấy cuốn truyện tranh của Gerard và vẫy nó dưới mũi cậu. "Tôi  _ cần _ truyện tranh! Cho sức khỏe và tinh thần của tôi. Thứ hai..." Frank cố ý kéo dài câu nói, ngã người ra sau híp mắt lại chất vấn. "Cậu vừa gọi tôi là một tên biến thái đó hả? Bởi vì tôi chắc chắn rằng lũ con gái đi cắm trại đợt đó đã qua mười tám tuổi hết rồi. Và tôi không có..." Frank bắt đầu lắp bắp khi Gerard lườm cậu ấy. "Tôi không có làm cái gì hết!" Frank rút lời lại. "Bọn họ chỉ ở đó! Thay đồ! Có lẽ là do tôi đã tỏa ra hơi lạnh cho nên núm vú của họ đều cứng lên, và rồi, tôi đoán là mình làm nên một tiếng động gì đó để họ bỏ chạy hét lớn rùm trời. Ngực vung vẫy mọi nơi." Frank liếc mắt xa xăm mơ mộng. "Đã lâu rồi tôi không có làm chuyện tình dục." Frank tiếc nuối chép miệng. Gerard suýt nữa thì mắc nghẹn nước miếng của mình, cậu quyết định là sẽ đóng vai người đàng hoàng và tấn công sự thiếu thốn trong kiến thức phim truyện của Frank.

"Peeves..." Gerard yếu ớt nói. "Peeves là con yêu tinh trong Harry Potter đó."

"Con gì trong cái gì cơ?" Frank không hiểu hỏi lại, và thế là cả buổi chiều của Gerard đã được định ra. Tới khi trời đã dần tối, Gerard đã kể gần hết cho Frank về phần  _ Half-Bood Prince _ —khi kể tới phần  _ Goblet of Fire _ cậu mới nghĩ ra. Gerard hỏi xem Frank có muốn mượn bộ sách để tự đọc hay không. Frank nhìn chằm chằm một lúc trước khi bật cười một cái—sao cũng được, thằng khốn vô ơn bạc nghĩa—và ra hiệu cho Gerard tiếp tục câu chuyện tuyệt vời của mình. Khi cậu đang kể chuyện, Frank chơi những âm điệu nhẹ nhàng trên guitar của mình và hút hết điếu thuốc của Gerard, đôi khi thêm vào vài câu hỏi và những cậu bình luận mà cậu ấy rõ ràng nghĩ là cực kì vui tính về đũa thần và Trường Sinh Linh Giá.

Thật ra chuyện Frank đã chết rất dễ bị lãng quên đi. Có lẽ đó là chuyện rất bình thường, và rồi nó lại đập vào mặt Gerard lần nữa - một cục gạch chọi thẳng vào đầu cậu. Đã chết. Phải. Frank đã chết. Người ta thường đi đến nơi nào đó sau khi họ chết đi, rõ ràng là vậy. Họ không chỉ biến mất. Nó làm nổ tung não cậu.Gerard phải về rồi, Frank nói rằng cậu ấy muốn đi cùng cậu tới bìa rừng. 

Frank nhìn cậu bằng một ánh mắt kì lạ và rồi cậu ấy nghiêng người tới choàng tay ra sau cổ của Gerard.

Gerard lập tức lên cơn đau tim.

"Này." Frank thở ra một hơi nóng bỏng, chạm vào mũi của Gerard. "Này Gee."

"Hả?" Gerard rít qua kẻ răng, suýt nữa là cậu cảm nhận được khuyên môi của Frank chạm vào khóe miệng cậu. Một cơn gió vô tình thổi qua, đủ để cắt ngang hơi ấm cuối cùng của ngày và làm rơi rụng những chiếc lá vàng khô từ những hàng cây phía trên. Sương mù đang dần dần phủ đầy sân bóng và di chuyển quanh lối dẫn vào con đường mòn dưới ánh chiều tà mờ ảo, ẩm ướt quanh chân họ. Có lẽ đây chính là giây phút hoàn hảo nhất mà cuộc đời đã ban cho cậu, miệng của Frank chỉ cách cậu có vài centimet thôi.

"Cảm ơn nha." Frank khàn khàn nói, Gerard cố gắng không nheo mắt nhìn cậu ấy.

"Vì cái gì?" Gerard hi vọng điều gì đó, nhưng rồi Frank quay người lại bước đi. Gerard nấc cụt một cái, xoa xoa hai bên má đang nóng lên vì xấu hổ.

"Vì đã là, cậu biết đó, không phải là một đứa con gái thích la hét." Frank lầm bầm cắn móng tay. "Cậu nên đi đi."

Gerard không thể phản đối lời nói của Frank. Bởi vì, được rồi, cậu ấy chắc chắn đã  _ có vẻ _ như sắp hôn cậu, nhưng nếu nó không phải thì sao? Nếu Frank đã quên mất giới hạn của những hành vi bình thường khi ở trong rừng, sống với thỏ và những người đi cắm trại?

Có lẽ hồn ma không thể hôn người khác cũng nên. Có lẽ hôn một con ma sẽ giết chết bạn. Ai mà biết được chứ. Cậu ấy có lẽ ham muốn tình dục gì cả. Cậu ấy đã chết rồi.

"Cũng có những thằng con trai hay la hét mà." Gerard ảm đạm chỉ ra. Thằng khốn ma quái thích đùa cợt với người khác. Cậu ấy chắc đã có ý định muốn hôn cậu,  _ chắc chắn _ là thế. "Nhưng, ừ, tôi nên đi thôi. Mẹ tôi chắc đang chờ tôi ở nhà."

"Cậu nên quay lại vào tối nay. Nếu cậu muốn." Frank lãnh đạm nói, giờ thì cậu ấy không có nhìn giày của mình, cậu ấy đang nhìn giày của Gerard. Chắc trên đời này chỉ có Gerard mới đi thích một người đã chết với một sở thích nhìn chân người khác.

"Tôi có thể." Gerard giữ cho nét mặt của mình bình thường nhất có thể. "Vậy cũng được. Ý tôi là, nếu cậu muốn."

"Thật hả?" Frank nhìn lên từ bên dưới những cọng tóc lòng thòng trên trán. Gerard cố lườm cậu ấy, nhưng nhìn cái cách mà Frank mỉm cười, cậu nghĩ là nó giống như một nụ cười ngu ngốc hơn. Chết thật. "Vậy mấy giờ tụi mình có thể gặp nhau đây? Giờ thăm bệnh ở bệnh viện kết thúc lúc 10 giờ, đúng không? Cậu có thể ra đây sau đó. Tôi có thể nhóm một ít lửa hay gì đó, nó sẽ tuyệt lắm."

"Um, được thôi." Gerard gật đầu nói, cậu thực sự bất ngờ khi Frank nhớ được giờ thăm bệnh. "Đôi khi Mikey sẽ thuyết phục y tá để bọn tôi ở lại lâu hơn một chút. Tôi cũng không biết nữa, tôi có thể sẽ ra đây có lẽ vào lúc ... nửa đêm? Thế có được không?"

"Tất nhiên là được rồi, cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ làm cái quái gì được chứ." Frank đảo mắt nói. "Ghét phải làm vỡ mộng cậu, nhưng nửa đêm không phải là giờ ma quỷ lộng hành đâu. Tôi không có đi, kiểu như, nhập vào bí đỏ hay bảng gọi hồn mỗi đêm đâu."

Gerard trợn trừng mắt.

"Tôi thậm chí còn chưa nghĩ đến điều đó nữa!" Gerard nhỏ giọng nói. "Mà này, cậu có bị ảnh hưởng bởi thời gian của ngày không? Ý tôi là, tối hôm đó cậu hoàn toàn trong suốt phải không? Lúc đó tôi khá là say, nhưng tôi vẫn nhớ rất rõ—" Ôi trời. Nếu mọi thứ đêm đó thực sự xảy ra, Gerard vùi mặt vào tay mình. "Trời ơi, tôi đã nôn lên người cậu!" Gerard rên rỉ. "Thật là ghê quá đi, trời ơi. Tôi rất xin lỗi cậu!"

"Không đùa chứ." Frank lẩm bẩm điều gì đó, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn mỉm cười khi cậu ấy nói thế, một nụ cười méo xẹo nửa bên bị Gerard nhìn thấy được qua kẽ tay của mình. "Không sao hết, tôi tha thứ cho cậu."

"Tôi không thể tin được là mình nôn  _ qua _ người cậu." Gerard lập lại một cách u sầu. Điều duy nhất ngăn cậu không bỏ chạy vào bóng đêm mãi mãi, đó thực sự là một trải nghiệm cực kì xấu hổ và tuyệt vời. "Điều đó có nghĩa là cậu có thể đi xuyên qua người tôi?" Gerard đưa tay ra chạm vào người của Frank, nhưng Frank vẫn còn rất vững chắc.

"Trời ạ, Gee." Frank đẩy vai cậu ra và nói. "Tôi sẽ nói cho cậu biết chuyện đó sau, thằng khốn. Khi cậu quay lại. Cậu sẽ quay lại mà phải không? Để nhìn tôi đi qua tường.”

"Thật hả?" Gerard hào hứng nói, cậu kéo áo khoác của mình chặt hơn vào người và tươi cười. "Xuyên qua tường hả?"

"Tường, cây cối, thậm chí là mặt của cậu. Cái gì cũng được hết."

" _ Thật hả _ ?" Gerard rít lên. Frank liền đảo mắt một cái.

"Ôi trời ơi, thằng khốn, đi lẹ đi, cậu sẽ bị trễ bây giờ!" Frank hối thúc. Quả thật bây giờ cũng khá trễ rồi, mẹ cậu sẽ giết chết cậu mất. Gerard vội vã chạy ra khỏi khu rừng dưới ánh đèn của bãi đỗ xe trong trường. Gerard nhìn qua vai của mình và Frank vẫn đứng ở đó, ngay bìa rừng, tay bỏ vào túi quần.

Gerard vẫy tay—như một thằng ngố, nhưng thực sự cậu quá hào hứng để bận tâm về nó vào lúc này.

"Tạm biệt nha, Frankie!" Gerard hét lớn. "Hẹn gặp cậu sau!  _ Đừng có làm hỏng mấy cuốn truyện của tôi đó! _ "

Mặc dù đã đi đến bãi đổ xe, cậu vẫn có thể biết được rằng Frank đang chửi rủa cậu một cách tức giận. Cậu không thể ngừng cười được, kể cả khi cậu về đến nhà và mẹ cậu nhìn cậu một cách kì lạ, bà bắt đầu lầm bầm cái gì đó về tận thế lần nữa. Ôi trời, cậu không thể  _ đợi _ được nữa để gặp lại Mikey. Họ còn có rất nhiều thứ để nghiên cứu.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey đảo mắt khinh bỉ.

"Cái gì?" Gerard cố gắng biện hộ. "Rồi, được rồi, anh sẽ không đem theo ống nghiệm. Nhưng anh vẫn sẽ đặt mua bộ đọc EMP trên eBay."

"Anh xàm quá đi." Mikey khàn khàn nói, nhưng nó vẫn đang mỉm cười dù chỉ một chút. Gerard đặt laptop của mẹ mình cẩn thận trên đầu gối. Họ đang xem vài tập của đội Paranormal Investigative khám phá một nhà máy bỏ hoang. Gerard đã dành suốt thời gian lái xe tới bệnh viện để nhắn tin cho Mikey không ngừng. Mikey tạm tin rằng anh trai của nó không phải là một đứa bị tâm thần phân liệt với chứng hoang tưởng. Nhưng nó đang khó chịu bởi vì Gerard đã không chụp cho nó tấm hình nào.

Một cái máy ảnh, đấy là thứ nên được đưa vào danh sách dụng cụ của Gerard. Cậu viết nó xuống cuốn sổ của mình.

"Mày cứ trêu anh đi, nhưng anh có nghĩa vụ với khoa học." Gerard bày giọng cao thượng, nheo mắt nhìn màn hình. "Mày có nghĩ là anh nên mang theo cái máy ghi hình không? Để ghi âm hiện tương siêu nhiên đó?"

"Em tưởng là anh có thể nghe thấy Frank nói chuyện mà không cần có sự hổ trợ của dụng cụ điện tử?" Mikey ngang giọng hỏi. Cứ như nó có thể đảo mắt khinh bỉ cậu bằng cả cơ thể của nó vậy. Có lẽ em trai của cậu có sức mạnh siêu nhiên của sự mỉa mai. Có thể lắm.  _ Thứ gì _ cũng có thể hết.

"Nó là một thế giới tuyệt vời mới!" Gerard nói thật hoành tráng, và Mikey lại đảo mắt một lần nữa. 

"Xàm. Quá. Đi." Mikey lặp lại, lơ đãng chà ngực mình. "Vậy thì. Tại sao Frank chết vậy?"

Gerard đang bận loay hoay với con chuột. "Không biết nữa." Cậu lầm bầm, rồi liền tươi tỉnh lên. "Oh, nhìn nè. Chụp ảnh nhiệt! Này, cái máy quay phim mày nhận được từ hồi Giáng Sinh năm ngoái có mấy tinh chỉnh quái lắm, phải không? Mày nghĩ là nó có bộ cảm nhận nhiệt không?"

Mikey lườm cậu và làm một biểu tượng toàn cầu cho 'nếu anh dám lấy đồ của em, em sẽ kết liễu anh đó': mặt mày nhăn nhó hất tóc lên, nghiến cằm ken két.

"Anh sẽ không làm hư nó đâu mà, trời ạ!" Gerard bực bội nói, cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. Mikey thở dài không nói gì.

"Cẩn thận đó, Gee." Giọng của nó yếu ớt và mềm mại, nhưng Gerard đã quen với việc phải nghe em mình nói chuyện với những tiếng thì thầm và những hơi thở không đầy. Cậu nghe thấy được. "Nếu Frank thực sự đã chết ... cẩn thận với cậu ta đó."

"Huh? Frank sẽ không có làm hại anh đâu." Gerard giật mình nhìn lên nói. Mikey đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm với đôi mắt mệt mỏi và nghiêm túc. Gerard muốn cuộn nó vào trong mười ngàn tấm chăn để mang nó về nhà, cho nó uống bia, ăn Hot Pockets và xem những chương trình khuya nhàm chán cùng nó. Cậu ghét ánh đèn của bệnh viện đầy mùi tiệt trùng, nó tạo ra những khoảng tối hắc ám. Cậu không hiểu làm sao mà Mikey chịu đựng được cơ chứ, nhưng bác sĩ đã nói là có lẽ Mikey sẽ được về nhà vào tuần sau, chỉ cần nó trở lại đây mỗi ngày để được điều trị là được. Vẫn còn có hi vọng.

"Đó không phải là ý em muốn nói." Mikey trả lời thật chậm. "Anh biết ý em muốn nói là gì mà." Gerard chọn cách giả vờ tỏ ra bỡ ngỡ và bấm qua khúc quảng cáo tiếp theo. Đội khám phá sẽ đi tới một cái hồ vịt bị ám sau đó. Cái đó thực ra có thể áp dụng với trường hợp của Gerard với Frank. Mấy con ma bên ngoài hoang dã.

"Có lẽ em sẽ thoát được cái bệnh viện này vào tuần sau." Mikey khẽ nói. "Có lẽ em sẽ—" Nó ngừng lại và ho từ từ. Gerard đẩy cuốn sổ và bút vào người nó, nhíu mày lo lắng.

"Được rồi, đừng nói chuyện nữa, không là mày sẽ bị mắc kẹt ở đây mãi mãi đó." Cậu đe dọa nói và ấn cây bút vào tay của Mikey. Mikey nhăn mũi thở dài. "Này! Có lẽ tuần sau mày có thể đi gặp Frank!"

Kể cả sự im lặng của Mikey cũng có một cái đảo mắt và một bầu không khí cam chịu xung quanh chúng. Nó rất là quái lạ.

_ Đó là ý của em đó -  _ nó viết với nét chữ ngoằn nghoèo.  _ Anh nghĩ là Frank có bận tâm không? _

"Sao cậu ta phải bận tâm chứ?" Gerard khó hiểu hỏi lại và thở dài khi Mikey nhướng một bên lông mày. "Ý anh là, ừ, anh đoán nó là kiểu như một bí mật, nhưng đây là mày mà! Anh chắc là cậu ta biết là anh đã kể cho mày nghe."

Có một sự im lặng nặng nề.

"Được rồi." Gerard thở phào. "Anh sẽ hỏi cậu ấy vào tối nay. Tụi anh sẽ gặp nhau ở trong rừng, mày biết đó, và cậu ấy sẽ đóm một ngọn lửa cho anh, và đi xuyên qua tường. Nó sẽ tuyệt vời lắm đó."

Mikey vẽ một bức tranh có hai người đang ngồi bên dưới một cây cao với đôi mắt hình trái tim và một người thân thể như khói để nói lên sự ma quái. Gerard buộc phải ghi nó ra và dành phần còn lại của chuyến thăm của mình để cẩn thận giải thích với nó là không phải như thế, im đi  _ im đi.  _ Bà y tá Ratched bước vào phòng và hét vào mặt cậu vì đã làm cho Mikey cười to. Mikey cười đểu nhìn cậu trong suốt thời gian Gerard bị mắng.

Để trả thù cho chuyện này, Gerard chắc chắn sẽ lấy trộm máy ghi hình của nó.

***

Bây giờ tâm trạng của cậu rất là tệ. Bởi vì Mikey đã nhắc đến chuyện đó, Gerard không thể ngừng suy nghĩ về nó. Cậu không thể chỉ tập trung vào chuyện hồn ma là có thật sẽ tuyệt vời ra sao khi cậu cứ bị ngán chân bởi sự thật Frank là một con ma - điều đó có nghĩ là Frank đã, vào một thời điểm nào đó,  _ chết _ . Nó khiến cho cậu ấy giảm đi sự tuyệt vời và tăng lên sự sụp nát trái tim của cậu.

Gerard nhăn mặt nhìn vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong cửa sổ ở bếp và chắc rằng là cậu đã nhét một chai rượu gin vào trong túi cùng với kẹo dẽo và những dụng cụ khám phá. Cậu đã chuẩn bị để đi, nhưng khi ra ngoài rồi cậulại nán lại trên thềm nhà, ngần ngại không dám bước ra khỏi khoảng sáng để đi trên con đường tăm tối.

Cuối cùng Gerard ngừng do dự và ép bản thân mình phải bước đi. Cậu dừng lại trong bãi đỗ xe của trường để lục tung trong túi xách tìm đèn pin, cũng may là cậu có đem nó theo. Đi trên đường phố vắng lặng của thị trấn là một chuyện, và để bỏ lại khu phố để bước vào không gian tối mịch của khu rừng là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Thành thực mà nói, luồn sáng mỏng manh của cái đèn pin đã không hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ của nó, nhưng mà Frank đang chờ cậu, và Gerard không còn thời gian để tìm một cái khác, hay chế ra một cái cột đèn hoặc một cái lồng đèn nào cả. Vậy nên cậu chỉ đeo cái túi đầy dụng cụ khám phá siêu nhiên ma quái của mình vào, hít một hơi thật sâu, và rời khỏi thềm xi măng.

Cậu dừng lại ở nửa đường qua khu đất để kiểm tra nhiệt độ một lần nữa bằng cái nhiệt kế mà cậu đã lấy được từ hồ tắm chim ở sân sau nhà cậu. 3 độ Celcius. Cậu ngậm đèn pin trong miệng trong khi đang cẩn thận ghi chú lại cuốn sổ của mình, thêm vào thời gian (12 giờ 19 phút sáng) và lượng mây bay ở phía trên (rất ít).

Khi cậu đi đến bìa rừng, Frank đã ở đó chờ cậu vui vẻ mỉm cười.

"Cậu gọi à?" Frank hỏi cậu, nhại lại Lurch khá ấn tượng với một người có độ cao không được cao lắm như cậu ấy. Cậu ấy nhún nhảy trên gót chân mình và choàng tay qua cổ của Gerard ngay khi cậu vượt qua ranh giới. Gerard để yên một giây rồi đẩy Frank ra, ngượng ngùng cười.

"Tôi đã sợ là cậu sẽ không tới." Frank vui mừng nói, nhún tới và lui trên gót chân mình, cậu ấy chưa bao giờ rời khỏi mắt của Gerard. "Kiểu như, có lẽ cậu đang nghĩ tôi là một phần của một củ khoai lang chưa chín hay gì đó."

"Cho dù tôi có nghĩ vậy đi chăng nữa..." Gerard kéo dài câu nói, lén lút kiểm tra nhiệt độ một lần nữa và liếc mắt nhìn nhiệt kế để trong túi. 0 độ, trời ơi. Nhanh thật đó. "Tôi vẫn phải quay lại để mà tìm hiểu rõ mọi chuyện chứ, cậu biết mà? Với lại, nếu mà cậu là củ khoai lang, cậu sẽ là củ khoai lang tuyệt vời nhất trên đời."

"Aww, Gee, cậu lúc nào cũng nói lời ngọt ngào nhất." Frank híp mắt cười vui vẻ. "Cậu cũng là một củ khoai lang tuyệt vời lắm đó."

Gerard cười ngốc nghếch nhìn túi xách của mình.

"Này, muốn tôi cầm giúp cậu không?" Frank nhún nhảy nói, lại gần Gerard hơn một chút. "Ý tôi là, tụi mình sẽ không đi xa lắm đâu, chỉ cần đi vào trong rừng đủ sâu để không ai có nhìn thấy được ngọn lửa từ thị trấn là được."

"Nó chỉ là túi xách thôi mà." Gerard nhanh chóng từ chối, ôm chặt lấy cái túi của mình. "Tôi có thể đeo nó được. Nhưng, uh. Cảm ơn nha."

"Không, tôi biết." Frank nói rồi dẫn cậu xuống lối mòn. Gerard đẩy túi cao hơn lên vai và bồn chồn chỉa cái đèn pin xung quanh. "Chỉ nghĩ là tôi sẽ giúp cậu thôi, nếu cậu muốn. Cậu đựng cái gì ở trong đó vậy? Nhìn nó có vẻ nặng."

"Uh," Gerard tội lỗi nói, và rồi, loay hoay tìm kiếm chủ đề để thay đổi, đung đưa chiếc đèn pin một cách ngại ngùng. "Cậu biết đó, tôi chỉ mang theo đồ ăn và vài thứ khác. Kẹo dẻo chẳng hạn. Này, cậu đi đứng ở ngoài này như thế nào vậy? Ý tôi là, tôi đoán là cậu không cần phải về việc bị trượt chân, nhưng nó vẫn rất là tối."

"À thì ... ừ." Frank ậm ừ. "Để ý tốt lắm. Bây giờ đúng là ban đêm, thiên tài ạ."

Gerard nhắm một cú đá vào chân của Frank nhưng suýt bị ngã vào một bụi rậm. Nhưng ý nghĩ mới là thứ quan trọng.

"Tôi có thể nhìn thấy được trong bóng tối." Frank tiếp tục giải thích, cũng không để ý thấy sự cố gắng trả thù kiểu Ninja đang xảy ra phía sau mình. Thằng khốn. "Thì. Thực ra là, tôi cũng không rõ nhưng chính xác thì là vậy. Nó giống như là ... ánh sáng và bóng tối không còn là điều trở ngại với tôi nữa?"

"Trời ạ!" Gerard ngưỡng mộ nói, và lục trong túi xách của mình ra một cuốn sổ nhỏ để ghi chú lại. Cậu ước gì Mikey cũng ở đây—Mikey sẽ rất giỏi trong việc thử nghiệm và đo lường mấy cái này. Nhưng chỉ có mình cậu ở đây cho nên Gerard đành phải nhanh chóng ghi chú lại, mong là chữ viết của cậu có thể đọc được khi cậu cho Mikey xem sau.

Frank đi trước cậu một đoạn bởi vì Gerard hoàn toàn vô dụng ở trong rừng kể cả khi trời tối. Frank không nói gì mà chỉ chờ cho đến khi Gerard bắt kịp, sau đó nhướng một bên lông mày tra hỏi rồi kéo Gerard đi vào một lối mòn khác - hướng đến một sườn đồi dốc. Gerard hụt hơi nhìn Frank giận lẫy và Frank cười to, cầm lấy túi xách của Gerard rồi kéo tay áo của cậu lên phía trước. Bằng cách nào đó họ tránh được mấy hòn đá, thân cây và những cành gai đưa ra, như thể khu rừng đang mở đường ra cho họ, cuối cùng cả hai cũng tới được một khu đất trống sâu trong rừng.

Họ đang đứng ở trên một mảnh đất trồi lên trên hốc đá có thể nhìn qua con sông đang sủi bọt trắng và chảy nhanh mười lăm mét bên dưới họ. Có một vầng trăng khuyết treo trên bầu trời chờ đợi, và một ngọn lửa trại hình kim tự tháp được làm từ những khúc gỗ chỉ còn thiếu một cái que diêm đã được bày ra một cách hoàn hảo. Frank bỏ tay áo của Gerard ra và nhún nhảy về phía trước.

"Cậu biết cách đóm lửa trại không, Gee?" Frank gọi qua vai của mình, lẩn quẩn xung quanh một cách bí ẩn.

"Oh, có chứ." Gerard nói một cách khô khan, lục trong túi tìm chai Seagrams. Nhiệt độ đã giảm xuống một chút, nhưng cậu nghĩ đó là do mảnh đất này bị phơi bày ra dưới ánh trăng hay gì đó. Trời ạ, có lẽ cậu đã nên mang theo bộ điều khiển môi trường? Mấy thứ khoa học này thật là khó quá đi. "Ý tôi là, chỉ cần ... đốt mấy miếng gỗ lên thôi đúng không?"

Frank cười phì ra.

"Lết mông qua đây và học hỏi nè, nhóc thành thị!" Cậu ấy trêu ghẹo nói. Gerard tranh thủ nhanh chóng ghi chú quan sát của cậu, bao gồm cả  _ cuồng phóng hỏa??? _ trong danh sách các hiện tượng mà cậu đã liệt kê ra. Những cái khác bao gồm:  _ lạnh như quỷ (giảm 3 độ C), tầm nhìn trong bóng đêm (??) _ và  _ mắc kẹt ở trong rừng (làm thế nào để cho cậu ấy không mắc kẹt ở đây nữa—đưa ra giả thuyết sau?). _

"Đang làm cái gì đó, Gee?" Frank bất chợt hỏi, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt cậu nhìn chằm chằm và che khuất những vì sao. Gerard đóng cuốn sổ lại ngay lập tức với một cảm giác tội lỗi, và nó thật là lố bịch. Cậu đâu có làm gì sai trái đâu.

"Uhm. Không có gì. Ồ, nhanh vậy!" Gerard kinh ngạc nhìn qua. Một ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy mãnh liệt trước mặt họ, trải những chiếc bóng lắp ló màu cam trên hòn đá màu xám.

Frank hoài nghi nhìn cậu, khòm lưng xuống một chút nói, giọng cậu ấy có chút mất hứng. "Có chuyện gì vậy, Gee? Cậu cũng biết là tôi sẽ không làm gì hết đúng không, ý tôi là. Tôi sẽ không làm hại cậu đâu. Tôi không có dẫn cậu ra tận đây để hại cậu đâu."

"Hại tôi?" Gerard khó hiểu hỏi lại, cậu cố gắng kìm chế ham muốn ôm chầm lấy cuốn sổ để bảo vệ vào trong ngực cậu, hay là ngồi lên nó và rồi nhận ra Frank đang nói về cái gì. "Oh. Oh! Đâu có, ngốc à. Xin lỗi vì đã làm cậu thất vọng, nhưng tôi không có sợ cái bản mặt ẻo lã của cậu đâu."

"Huh." Frank tức cười nói, nụ cười thấp thoáng trở lại trên khuôn mặt. "Vậy thì. Cậu nên sợ đi. Tôi đáng sợ lắm. Ngồi gần ngọn lửa hơn đi. Tôi nghĩ là bây giờ trời đang lạnh lắm đúng không?"

"Uh, ừ, một chút." Gerard xoa xoa lòng bàn tay trả lời, rồi lục tung túi xách của mình lên nhưng không tìm được gì. Được rồi, có lẽ cậu đã bận tâm về điều đó. Không phải cậu đang sợ hãi. Chỉ là ... chuyện này thật rối rắm không giải thích bằng lời được. Gerard dường như không thể cảm nhận được mũi của mình, đêm nay trời rất lạnh. Frank có vẻ như không hề cảm nhận được cái lạnh một chút nào. Ừ thì, tất nhiên là cậu ấy không thể rồi. Gerard lấy chai Seagrams ra uống một ngụm rồi để nó lại trong túi. "Thắp lửa tốt lắm."

"Cảm ơn." Frank bộ dáng đắc ý, cho thêm một cây củi vào một vị trí để nó dễ bắt lửa hơn sau đó ngồi xuống bên cạnh Gerard. "Này, cậu nói là cậu có mang theo kẹo dẻo đúng không? Kẹo dẻo là then chốt đó, cậu phải có kẹo dẻo để đi chung với một ngọn lửa như thế này. Ý của tôi là, không có kẹo dẻo là một lời xúc phạm với những vị thần cắm trại đó. Họ sẽ gọi xuống những thế lực tăm tối. Cuồng nộ và hỗn loạn."

"Rồi rồi, tôi có đem theo kẹo dẻo nè được chưa, bớt giỡn đi." Gerard lục trong túi cậu—chúng đây rồi, ở bên dưới máy quay phim. Nó hơi bị móp méo một chút nhưng vẫn có thể ăn được. "Ý tôi là, tôi tưởng cậu sẽ không chịu ăn chúng chứ?" Gerard ngập ngừng. "Uh ... cậu ăn được không?"

"Đừng có ngu ngốc như vậy." Frank khịt mũi nói, giật lấy bịch kẹo ra khỏi tay của Gerard và xé ra bằng hàm răng của mình. "Tất nhiên là không rồi. Tôi đã chết rồi. Tôi không thể ăn, cũng không thể uống, không thể ngủ. Nhưng tôi có thể hút thuốc, cậu biết đó, cái đó thì khác. Tôi vẫn còn nhớ được mùi vị của nó. Kẹo dẻo đó. À thì, loại chay cơ. Nó ngon hơn khi được nướng cháy đúng không?" Cậu ấy đưa cho Gerard một nhánh cây đã được ghim mười hai miếng kẹo dẽo. Nhìn nó giống như chân đèn cầy nhiều nhánh bên lửa trại vậy. Gerard vừa nướng kẹo vừa lén lút lấy cuốn sổ ra một lần nữa mà không làm Frank để ý. Ngọn lửa sẽ làm rối loạn việc đo nhiệt độ của cậu, chết tiệt. Làm sao Frank biết cậu ấy không thế ăn được? Cậu ấy đã thử một lần nhưng không thể ăn được ư? Frank có một cái túi ngủ ở trong nhà máy cũ, cái đó thì sao? Cậu ấy đã luôn muốn được ngủ một lần ư—

Frank vẫy một cành cây đầy kẹo dẻo trước mặt cậu và liếc nhìn qua. "Sao vậy Gerard. Có chuyện gì vậy à? Cái đó—cái đó là nhiệt kế hả?" Cậu ấy ngờ vực hỏi, giật lấy túi xách của Gerard và nhìn vào trong.

Gerard cắn môi dưới, cảm thấy tội lỗi. Cậu nghĩ là mình nên thú tội thôi. Mặc dù Frank đã sớm nhận ra kế hoạch khoa học mưu mô của cậu, nhìn cái cách mà cậu ấy trừng mắt nhìn cậu và lục tung mọi thứ cả lên. Khi bảng gọi hồn được phát hiện thì một âm thanh giận dữ hét lên. Cộng với bạo lực thể chất.

"Tôi xin lỗi!" Gerard hét lên, đưa tay ra tự bảo vệ mình khi Frank đánh vào mặt cậu bằng cành cây kẹo dẽo của cậu ấy. "Đừng có đánh tôi nữa, thằng khốn, tôi chỉ đang cố giúp cậu thôi mà!"

"Tôi bất ngờ là cậu còn chưa vẫy một cái bộ đọc EMP trước mặt tôi và phóng những lá bài Tarot vào người tôi đó!" Frank gắt lên, bất ngờ đánh vào người Gerard một cái thật mạnh trước khi vứt thanh kẹo dẻo ra chổ khác và bắt đầu đổ mọi thứ trong túi xách của Gerard ra rơi toáng loạn xuống đất.

"Cậu đúng là một thằng khốn. Cậu định làm cái quái gì với cái la bàn này chứ hả? Cậu đang cố tìm đường ra khỏi Bắc cực à? Cái gì đây hả?" Giờ thì cậu ấy đang lắc lư cái la bàn trước mặt cậu, gằn giọng chất vấn.

Gerard nhướn người ngồi dậy để nhìn gần hơn—cậu có thể nhìn thấy cây kim bên trong la bàn đang điên cuồng xoay chuyển trong tay của Frank. "À thì. Bộ đọc EMP vẫn còn đang được gửi tới cho nên..." Cậu thành khẩn nói, cố gắng nhìn rõ vào cái la bàn. "Ý tôi là, đó là dành cho khoa học mà. Sự khám phá! Thế giới sau cái chết! Nhưng … tôi xin lỗi? Tôi chỉ muốn biết thêm về cậu thôi. Về  _ thế giới sau khi chết _ đó! Cậu không muốn biết nhiều hơn về nó sao?"

"Cái gì, tôi chỉ là một thí nghiệm đối với cậu thôi hả?" Frank nghiến răng giận dữ. Cậu ấy có vẻ rất thất vọng về cậu. Gerard đột nhiên cảm thấy buồn nôn.

"Không phải!" Gerard gào lên phủ nhận. Cuốn họng của cậu có cảm giác kỳ lạ, như chúng đã khép chặt lại. Mắt của Frank, chúng—không hẳn là trống rỗng, nhưng gần như thế. Giống như đang nhìn vào một cánh cửa tối tăm và một hành lang dài dằng dẳng không có điểm cuối. " _ Không _ . Tôi vẫn luôn xem cậu như một người bạn thân vậy, Frank à." Cậu ngừng lại một chút, nhìn chằm chằm xuống chân mình, và cố gắng không run rẩy. "Nhưng cậu là  _ hồn ma. _ Ý tôi là, điều đó thật tuyệt! Cậu không thể nào tưởng rằng tôi sẽ không muốn biết thêm, và cậu đã nói rằng cậu không muốn nói về chuyện đó nữa, nên, tôi. Tôi nghĩ là mình có thể tự tìm hiểu, cậu biết đó.”

Cậu cũng từng nghĩ rằng nếu mình có thể tìm ra được ma là loài như thế nào và cách hoạt động của nó thì cậu có thể giúp được Frank. Giúp cậu ấy có thể giữ nguyên sự hữu hình của mình, giúp cậu ấy rời khỏi khu rừng này và giúp cậu ấy tìm ra cách để ăn được kẹo dẻo lần nữa. Nhưng cậu không thể nói ra bởi vì nghe nó giống như cậu đang viện cớ vậy, nhất là khi một phần trong cậu đang ích kỉ nhảy lên hào hứng vì phát hiện của mình, một hồn ma, một sự sống ở đằng sau cái chết, bởi vì điều đó có nghĩa là nếu ai đó chết đi, họ sẽ không chỉ rời đi. Không phải mãi mãi.

Cậu thực sự không muốn đối xử Frank như một vật thí nghiệm, kiểu như cậu ấy không phải là một con người. Trừ việc. Trời ạ. Đó là cách mà cậu đã xử sự có phải không?

Frank không hề trả lời cậu, cậu ấy chỉ quay lại lục tiếp trong túi xách của Gerard, và cậu có cảm giác như cậu sẽ nôn ra mất. Gerard khổ sở nhìn Frank đang ngồi khom lưng xa xa khỏi ngọn lửa, cằm đặt lên đầu gối một cách cô đơn và tràn trề thất vọng. Có lẽ cậu nên xin lỗi một lần nữa. Cũng có thể là cậu nên lết xác về nhà trong đêm tối một mình. Trời ạ.

Frank lấy ra một cái nhiệt kế nhỏ xíu có hình một con chim màu xanh nhí nhảnh được vẽ trên nó, và nét mặt cậu ấy chuyển đổi. Frank nhìn lên Gerard từ khóe mắt của mình. Gerard cố gắng không siết chặt tay của mình.

"Cậu nghĩ là tôi rất tuyệt, huh?" Frank trầm giọng hỏi, môi cậu ấy khẽ nhếch lên cười nhẹ và Gerard cảm thấy cả cơ thể mình như đang tan chảy ra vì nhẹ nhõm. "Tôi không biết mình có phải đang đùa với lửa hay không, tôi đã từng nghĩ rằng cậu thích tôi bởi vì tôi là chính tôi. Tôi không thể ngờ rằng cậu ra ngoài đây chỉ để nghe thêm về Cõi Âm Dương mà thôi, đồ khốn khiếp!"

"Đừng có ngu ngốc như vậy." Gerard tức giận ngồi xích lại gần ngọn lửa và tìm cành cây kẹo dẻo của mình, toàn thân cậu dường như đang run rẩy vì nhẹ nhõm. Frank im lặng đưa cho cậu cành cây của cậu ấy. Sau một giây Gerard lập tức đỏ mặt, mong rằng trong bóng tối cậu ấy sẽ không nhìn thấy được Gerard đang xấu hổ cỡ nào vào lúc này. Ai mà lại đi đánh người bằng một cành cây kẹo dẻo chứ? "Tôi đã đi theo cậu vào khu rừng và bị té vào một con suối—một con suối đó, cậu hài lòng chưa? Đó là trước khi tôi nhận ra cậu là ma hay cái gì đó. Tôi vẫn sẽ ra đây mặc dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa. Cho dù cậu là kẻ giết người hàng loạt, hay là, ừ thì, có lẽ không phải cái đó. Một con ma cà rồng chăng. Hay một con zombie. Hay ... hay chỉ là một đứa nhóc bình thường thôi. Tôi cũng không biết nữa."

Gerard kéo dài ngượng nghịu, liếc mắt nhìn qua dòng sông và rùng mình.

"Kẹo dẻo của cậu cháy rồi kìa." Frank bình thản nhắc cậu một tiếng, Gerard giật nảy mình nhìn xuống. Cây chân nến kẹo dẻo của cậu đang bừng cháy như một ngọn đuốc. Cậu phải mất vài phút để vùng vẫy cho đến khi bỏ cuộc và vứt nó vào trong ngọn lửa, nghe những âm thanh lách cách của ngọn lửa và nhìn nó tan chảy dần dần tạo thành bọt bong bóng nóng bỏng.

Cậu ủ rũ nhìn lớp vỏ cháy đen. "Cậu đã nói là chúng ngon hơn khi bị cháy đúng không?"

"Oh, tất nhiên rồi." Frank cười khúc khích nói. "Ăn đi." Cậu ấy thẩy bịch kẹo dẻo qua. Gerard chán nản đẩy mấy cục kẹo dẻo khét lẹt ra khỏi cành cây. Frank phớt lờ sự khốn khổ của cậu, cậu ấy lại tiếp tục lấy cái la bàn ra khỏi túi xách và tò mò quan sát nó. Kim chỉ hướng đang điên cuồng xoay vòng vòng, phía bắc bỗng nhiên không còn định vị được.

"Tôi sẽ không phiền nếu cậu muốn hỏi tôi cái gì đó." Frank bình thản nói, ngay khi Gerard vừa mới giải quyết xong vấn đề kẹo dẻo của mình. " _ Hỏi đi _ . Cậu không cần phải lén lút ghi chú hay cái gì đâu."

"Tôi không có ... tôi có thể ngừng lại." Gerard yếu ớt nói. Cậu ngăn mắt mình khỏi di chuyển xuống cây kim của la bàn đang dao động giữa phía tây và tây nam, đầu kim đỏ bị mờ đi. Frank khịt mũi, nhướng một bên lông mày. Gerard nhăn nhó nói nhỏ. "Tôi nói thật mà." Gerard nhấn mạnh. "Cậu không phải là một trò chơi hay một thí nghiệm khoa học gì hết. Nó thực sự không quan trọng. Tôi sẽ ... tôi sẽ giả vờ là cậu hoàn toàn còn sống, chỉ là một thằng lùn vô gia cư như tôi đã nghĩ trước đó mà thôi. Tôi sẽ không quan tâm việc cậu là ma nữa. Thật đó."

"Uh huh." Frank hắng giọng, đặt một ngón tay lên viền của cái la bàn. Hướng bắc trở nên dễ định vị hơn. "Mặt của tôi ở trên này nè, thiên tài."

Gerard tội lỗi giật bắn mình. Frank mỉm cười đắc ý.

“Cậu biết đó, điều này thực sự rất tuyệt vời.” Frank bất ngờ nói, và ngồi trở lại bên cạnh ngọn lửa, gác chân lên một trong những khúc gỗ đang cháy. “Tôi không biết là mình có thể làm vậy với la bàn đó.”

“Cậu đã thử với những loại nam châm khác chưa?”Gerard hiếu kỳ hỏi trước khi cậu có thể ngăn bản thân, và rồi tự cắn lưỡi mình. Cậu cưỡng ép bản thân phải chuyên tâm vào việc ghim mấy miếng kẹo dẻo thật hoàn hảo trên cành cây của mình. 

“Gì cơ, cậu không có đem theo trong cái túi dụng cụ của cậu à?” Frank cười đùa nói. “Cậu không cần phải giả vờ là tôi vẫn còn sống đâu. Tôi đã chết từ lâu rồi. Ý tôi là, cũng gần như là một đứa vô gia cư; tôi đã mặc bộ đồ này trong mười năm rồi. Thế nên, cậu biết đấy, nó cũng đúng thôi. Oh, cứ việc lấy cuốn sổ của mình ra để ghi chép đi, thằng cùi mía. Trời ơi.”

Gerard lập tức lấy cuốn sổ của mình ra. Chỉ bởi vì Frank đã bảo cậu làm thế. Rõ ràng là vậy. 

“Cứ tự nhiên.” Frank thản nhiên nói, gửi cho Gerard một cái nhìn qua khoé mắt cậu ấy. “Cậu muốn biết cái gì? Cậu muốn tôi đi xuyên qua một cái cây hay gì à? Hay đi xuyên qua cậu?”

Gerard mắc nghẹn lưỡi của mình, bởi vì cậu đang tưởng tượng Frank đang ở bên trong cậu. Nó khiến cậu suy nghĩ lung tung, đến lúc phải đổi chủ đề rồi. “Chết có cảm giác như thế nào?” Gerard nói không suy nghĩ, và, trời ạ, cậu ước gì mình có thể xóa bỏ thời gian, bởi vì câu hỏi đó không dễ trả lời một chút nào. Đúng là đần độn. 

Frank rút chân ra khỏi ngọn lửa, nhún vai. “Ừ thì, cậu biết đó, tôi đã chết.” Frank suy nghĩ một hồi rồi nói, cẩn thận quan sát ngón tay của mình. “Có gì để mà nói cơ chứ?”

Có  _ rất nhiều thứ để nói _ . Tại sao Frank chết? Cậu ấy có thiên thần hộ mệnh không? Có ai cân lượng linh hồn của cậu ấy chưa? Tại sao cậu ấy là một hồn ma, tại sao cậu ấy vẫn chưa siêu thoát? Có nhiều hồn ma nào khác ở ngoài thế giới không, tại sao Gerard chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy được họ? Gerard thở dài mệt mỏi. Frank khịt mũi lắc đầu.

“Tôi đã nói rồi mà, cậu cứ hỏi đại đi.” Cậu ấy nói một cách cam chịu, một nụ cười khẽ nhếch ở khóe miệng cậu ấy. “Tôi không có phiền đâu. Nếu không, cậu sẽ lại lẩn quẩn loanh quanh để ghi chú.”

“Nhưng tôi không muốn xúc phạm cậu.” Gerard thành thực nói. “Kiểu như, tôi cũng không biết nữa, tôi muốn biết! Nhưng nó cỏ vẻ rất là—” Não của Gerard trở nên trống rỗng. “Uhm, riêng tư. Cho nên. Tôi không  _ cần _ phải biết.”

Frank đảo mắt vỗ vỗ vào khúc gỗ bên cạnh cậu ấy. Ngọn lửa đang bừng cháy, những cái bóng cam cam đang nhún nhảy trên những hòn đá xung quanh, nhưng chúng có vẻ đang uốn lượn xung quanh Frank, một hiện tượng khúc xạ thật kì lạ. 

“Ngồi xuống cái đi đã. Cậu ở xa quá đó.” Frank ngoắc cậu lại và nói.

Gerard phủi mông đứng dậy và di chuyển qua bên đó, nhướn người gần với vòng tròn lửa ấm. Lửa chỉ làm ấm phần trước cơ thể của bạn mà thôi, thế thì bất tiện lợi cở nào? Nếu bạn muốn mông của mình không bị đông cứng lại, bạn phải di chuyển bản thân qua lạinhư một con gà quay vậy. Có Frank đang ngồi bên phía bên phải của cậu cũng không giúp được gì nhiều, nhưng không sao, cậu sẽ không phàn nàn. Khi Gerard ngồi xuống cạnh cậu ấy, Frank cười khẽ như thể cậu ấy đã không ngờ rằng Gerard sẽ làm theo lời cậu ấy.

“Cổ của tôi bị gãy.” Frank đột ngột nói tiếp, và Gerard hít vào một hơi lạnh lẽo. “Và nó giống như ... kẹo nổ vậy.”

“Bị gãy cổ thì giống như kẹo nổ?” Gerard khó hiểu hỏi lại lần nữa, cuốn sổ đã bị bỏ quên mất. 

“Kẹo nổ bỏ vào trong nước ngọt.” Frank gật đầu giải thích. Cậu ấy đã cầm lấy cành cây kẹo dẻo của mình và hơ vào ngọn lửa khiến cho những tia lửa bắn loạn xạ ra ngoài khi cậu ấy nói. “Thì … không hẳn vậy, uh. Cậu có bao giờ làm cái thử nghiệm trong giờ Hoá Học chưa? Khi cậu đốt đường với một loại Clorat nào đó, và nó bốc cháy thật to? Tôi thích cái đó lắm. Cái chết cũng giống như vậy đó.” Cậu ấy ngừng lại một chút. “À thì, ít nhất đó là đối với tôi thôi.”

“Nó có đau không?” Gerard ngập ngừng hỏi, và Frank cười méo xẹo, đẩy cành cây vào sâu hơn nữa.

“Không.” Frank bình tĩnh nói, mắt tập trung vào ngọn lửa. “Giây phút đó - nó là kí ức rõ ràng cuối cùng mà tôi nhớ được suốt mấy tuần liền. Có thể là lâu hơn. Tôi đã từng nói cậu biết rồi, tôi hay làm mất dấu thời gian lắm.”

Gerard khó khăn nuốt một ngụm khan, hai ngón tay ấn chặt vào mắt của mình một lúc. Có lẽ Frank chỉ nghĩ đó là do khói lửa. Cậu nhích gần lại hơn với Frank và Frank chỉ liếc nhìn cậu một cái. 

“Tôi tưởng khi chết đi sẽ bối rối một chút.” Gerard run giọng nói, cậu hoàn toàn không dám hỏi tại sao cậu ấy lại bị gãy cổ. Frank cười to, nhún vai. ‘Biết làm sao đây,’ vai của cậu ấy đã nói lên điều đó, và có một chút gượng gạo trên nụ cười của cậu ấy. Gerard thực sự muốn cuộn cậu ấy vào áo khoác của mình sau đó không bao giờ để cậu ấy ra khỏi tấm mắt của mình lần nào nữa.

“Cậu có thể cảm nhận được cái này không?” Gerard đột ngột hỏi. Frank nhướng một lông mày. “Ngọn lửa đó.” Gerard giải thích, rồi ngậm môi dưới của mình. “Ý tôi là. Hơi nóng đó. Cậu có cảm giác được sự khác biệt của nhiệt độ không?”

Frank bất ngờ tấn công cậu bằng cách len lõi bàn tay lạnh lẽo chết chóc của mình xuống dưới áo của cậu mà cậu không hề nhận ra cho đến khi đã quá muộn, đầu ngón tay lạnh cóng trượt dài sống lưng cậu. Gerard hét lên một tiếng, ưỡn người ra sau, cuối cùng bị té bật ngửa khỏi khúc gỗ xuống mặt đất lạnh cóng cùng với một tiếng bịch đau điếng.

“Tên khốn khiếp!” Gerard phun một ngụm nước miếng, rùng mình giận giữ lấy tay che ngực. Tay của Frank không lạnh bằng nước đá, nhưng bầu trời bây giờ đã rất lạnh rồi, thật không công bằng, kiểu thêm dầu vào lửa đó. Chưa kể đến là nó nhột muốn chết.

"Tôi lúc nào cũng lạnh hết." Frank cười một nửa bên miệng, nghiêng người về phía Gerard và mỉm cười. "Đó là thứ duy nhất mà tôi cảm nhận được, lúc nào cũng vậy."

"Vậy ... vậy là cậu không thể cảm nhận được ngọn lửa hả?" Gerard nhăn nhó hỏi. Cậu vẫn còn nằm dưới đất, ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm về phía Frank và những vì sao. Nghĩ đến Frank lúc nào cũng phải chịu đựng cái lạnh khiến cho ngực cậu đau nhói. 

"Tôi vẫn có thể cảm nhận được cậu." Frankcười méo xẹo nhìn xuống Gerard và nói. Cậu ấy đưa ra một tay và khi Gerard cầm lấy nó, nụ cười của cậu ấy còn rạng rỡ hơn. Gerard đã quên mất trong một lúc là họ đang nói về chuyện gì, bởi vì, trời ơi. Núm đồng tiền.

"Thực ra, tôi vẫn có thể cảm nhận được ngọn lửa." Frank tiếp lời sau khi Gerard đã ngồi thẳng dậy. Cậu ấy vẫn chưa bỏ tay của Gerard ra, không phải là Gerard đang để ý đến từng chi tiết nhỏ của cậu ấy hay gì. "Nhưng không—nó không chân thực. Nó … hmm ... chỉ cảm nhận được bề mặt thôi? Tôi cũng không biết phải giải thích cái này ra sao." Frank cười khổ, có một chút ngờ vực. "Tôi chưa từng phải giải thích với ai hết. Tôi còn chẳng bao giờ nghĩ về nó nữa."

"Cậu đang làm rất tốt mà. Ý tôi là, rất khó để diễn tả ý nghĩ của bản thân qua lời nói." Cậu ngần ngại ôm Frank về phía cậu để cho Frank dính chặt vào cậu, dường như ngồi hẳn vào trong lòng cậu. Frank cười vui vẻ, bất ngờ cậu ấy dụi mặt vào hõm vai của Gerard trong một lúc.

"Như thế này thì ... uhm. Như thế này thì có ấm hơn không?" Gerard rùng mình hỏi trong khi tay của Frank đang gạt áo khoác của cậu ra một chút sau đó len lõi xuống bên dưới vòng ra sau lưng và ôm chặt lấy eo của Gerard.

"Gerard Way." Frank có vẻ như đã cạn hết từ ngữ để nói. "Ừ. Có."

Họ ngồi như thế một vài phút hoặc lâu hơn nữa, ngọn lửa ấm nóng phà lên mặt của Gerard và trải dài thành những cái bóng ma quái trên những thân cây ở phía đối diện con sông.

"Nhưng thế này thì sẽ làm cậu lạnh mà, phải không?" Frank ngần ngại nói, bắt đầu rụt tay lại.

"Có lẽ nếu tụi mình ngồi gần ngọn lửa hơn?" Gerard đề nghị hỏi, cố gắng kiềm chế hàm răng không phải run cầm cập lên. Thực sự không có lạnh lắm. So sánh với … hành tinh Hoth. Cậu muốn lấy nhiệt kế ra xem xem có thực sự ở ngoài này là âm 0 độ hay không, nhưng vẫn còn thời gian cho chuyện đó sau. Gerard kéo vạt áo khoác của cậu xuống dưới một chút, nhíu mày.

"Nếu gần hơn nữa thì cậu sẽ bốc cháy luôn đó, thằng ngốc!" Frank bật cười cọ mặt của mình vào hõm vai Gerard hơn nữa, ngón tay thon thả ngần ngại trượt dài xuống cổ của cậu. Gerard không thể ngăn cản bản thân rùng mình một cái, và thật tệ, bởi vì Frank liền giật mình lùi lại.

"Tôi không có lạnh!" Gerard nói dối. Cậu phải thay đổi chiến thuật. "Phía bên kia của tôi?" Gerard mở to mắt hỏi. "Hoàn toàn cháy bỏng. Cậu sẽ giúp tôi một chuyện đó."

Gerard rất muốn kêu Frank hãy ngồi vào lòng cậu đi, bởi vì đầu gối của cậu đang bỏng rát, chỉ cần vài tia lửa nữa thôi là nó bốc cháy thực sự luôn. Cậu không nghĩ là mình có thể chịu đựng được điều đó mà không lên cơn đau tim, hay cậu nhỏ của cậu hào hứng lên. Frank có vẻ hoài nghi, nhưng có vẻ như cậu ấy không thế chối từ lời mời hấp dẫn của cậu để làm ấm hơn một chút, di chuyển qua phía bên trái của Gerard và rúc vào bên dưới vòng tay của cậu.

"Nói tôi biết nếu nó lạnh quá nha." Frank lười biếng nói, nghe có vẻ buồn ngủ. "Tôi không muốn cậu bị sốt rét đâu. Cái đó đáng ghét lắm, tôi thường hay bị dính bệnh đó lắm." Frank đúng là đang ôm ấp với cậu và Gerard thì đang bị lợi dùng để sưởi ấm cho cậu ấy, tất nhiên cậu ổn với việc đó. Thật đáng buồn rằng đây là hành động tương tác nhiều nhất mà cậu được nhận trong mấy năm qua, vậy nên cậu sẽ không phàn nàn. Gerard rất muốn một ly rượu Gin ngay bây giờ, nếu chàng trai hoàn hảo trong mộng của cậu ngồi đây, đầy ngọt ngào và chết chóc trong vòng tay của cậu suốt đêm nay.

"Cậu cũng biết không phải ai cũng nhìn thấy được tôi như cậu đúng không?" Frank thì thào khi Gerard đang cố với lấy cái túi của cậu mà không rời khỏi Frank. "Ý tôi là, không rõ ràng như thế này."

"Tôi thấy được điều đó, đúng thật là vậy." Gerard gật đầu đồng ý và đưa chai Seagrams lên để nó nằm trong ngọn lửa. Cậu phải ngăn cản bản thân trước khi cậu mời nó cho Frank. Frank không thể uống được. Phải rồi.

"Tôi cũng không biết tại sao nữa." Frank trầm ngâm nói. "Ý tôi là, tôi luôn tự hỏi về chuyện đó, nhưng tôi cũng không biết nữa. Tôi có thể gây ảnh hưởng đến cách mà mọi người thấy được tôi tới một mức độ nào đó, nếu tôi chịu tập trung, nhưng chủ yếu là do họ thôi, không phải tôi."

"Huh." Gerard nói. "Vậy thì tôi ... tôi có thể giúp cậu tìm ra chuyện đó?"

"Ừ, với bộ đọc EMP của cậu. Thằng ngố." Frank trìu mến nói, Gerard tức giận đánh cậu ấy với cuốn sổ của mình. Frank ngừng cười và nói tiếp, ánh nhìn xa xăm. "Năm đầu tiên sau khi tôi chết là khoảng thời gian khó khăn nhất đối với tôi. Rất khó để tập trung, để tìm ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra với mình, cậu biết không?"

Gerard rùng mình, lần này không phải vì cái lạnh. Trời ạ, chuyện đó nghe thật khổ sở. Cậu nốc thẳng chai rượu lần nữa và Frank nhăn mặt khó chịu.

"Trời, uống cái đó thấy ghê gần chết. Vị của nó như nhựa thông vậy."

"Đâu có, ngon mà." Gerard cười khà khà và thở phà vào mặt Frank châm chọc, hơi thở bốc lên tạo thành một đám mây trắng mờ ảo. "Có vị như Giáng Sinh vậy đó."

"Giáng Sinh không phải là một thức uống." Frank đảo mắt nói. "Dù sao thì tôi đã phải mất một lúc lâu để tìm ra cách ... hữu hình? Tôi rất bối rối ngay sau khi chết, và tôi không thể rời khỏi xác của mình trong khoảng thời gian dài. Có thể nói là, chuyện đó rất kì quặc."

"Biến thái!" Gerard bình luận, và uống nửa chai rượu trong một ngụm, bởi vì trời đất ơi.

"Oh, cậu thích nó mà, đồ bệnh hoạn!" Frank cười khúc khích.

Gerard cảm thấy nửa hứng thú và nửa lo âu, thành thực mà nói. Gerard chắc chắn một trăm phần trăm rằng cậu muốn tỉnh táo cho cuộc nói chuyện này. Cậu đúng là một nhà khoa học tệ hại.

"Cậu ... xem xác mình phân hủy à?" Gerard tò mò hỏi, giọng của cậu lên cao một nốt khi những ngón tay lạnh ngắt của Frank đang di chuyển xuống bên hông cậu, nó chỉ ấm hơn một chút so với những ngọn gió.

"Đúng vậy, xem lũ cá ăn mắt của tôi." Frank thản nhiên thừa nhận. Gerard phát ra một âm thanh mà cậu không biết là con người có thể. "Chỉ là cơ thể của tôi thôi mà, bình tĩnh đi!" Frank buồn bực nói, cảm giác như bị sỉ nhục.

"Kinh, kinh kinh kinh quaaaaaaaaaá!" Gerard rên rỉ muốn nôn. Cậu đã không đem theo đủ rượu cho việc này. Không có đủ rượu trên thế giới cho việc này. "Kinh quá. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ ăn cá nữa."

Frank bật cười khúc khích, khẽ chọc vào hông của Gerard. Bởi vì Frank là một thằng khốn vậy nên Gerard sẽ không bao giờ để cậu ta hưởng ké hơi ấm cơ thể mình một lần nào nữa, kể cả khi cậu ấy có núm đồng tiền. "Thịt là giết chóc đó."

Gerard nâng tay lên bạt vào đầu Frank một cái.

"Oh thôi nào, cậu cũng muốn thấy cơ thể của tôi mà đúng không. Đừng có chối!" Frank trêu chọc nói, cười khúc khích không ngừng. Đúng vậy, Gerard quả thật đã rất muốn. Thế nhưng hiện thực là Frank đã ngủ chung với lũ cá, điều đó khiến cho Gerard do dự không thôi.

"Dù sao thì, mấy tuần đầu tiên đó, nếu tôi cố đi xa hơn vài mét khỏi cái xác, tôi sẽ lại … bị kéo về lại chỗ cũ. Mặc dù tôi đã cố gắng cỡ nào đi chăng nữa. Tôi luôn bị quay về chỗ cũ." Frank ngần ngại một lúc, sau đó đặt cằm lên tay mình, nhíu mày. Gerard lén lút đưa tay xuống để lấy cuốn sổ và bút của mình. "Nó giống như một giấc mơ vậy." Frank đưa ra kết luận. "Tôi đã không mơ từ lâu lắm rồi, nhưng mà chắc cậu cũng biết. Bỗng nhiên tôi đang đứng trong bếp làm bánh từ kẹo cao su, sau đó chuyển sang cắt một miếng bánh và mời nó cho Bon Jovi trên một sân khấu ở Quảng trường Madison. Ông ta đã thổi bong bóng và leo lên nó? Đừng có cười, thằng khốn. Nhưng mà nó cũng giống như thế đó. Không có sự dịch chuyển gì hết, chỉ là. Cậu đang ở một nơi, rồi bỗng nhiên cậu không còn ở đó nữa."

"Bánh kẹo cao su." Gerard lặp lại lời của Frank, cố không phát ra tiếng cười. "Rồi, được rồi. Chuyện đó có còn xảy ra không? Cái, hiệu ứng yo-yo trở lại mồ của cậu đó?"

"Nó không hẳn là một cái mồ. Giờ thì không, tôi đã có thể tập trung tốt hơn rồi. Rõ ràng là tôi có thể đi xa hơn. Không thể đi mãi được, nhưng tôi cũng không có bị kéo ngược về sau nữa." Frank giải thích, lắc lư một tay một cách thờ ơ. "Tôi không còn mất nhiều thời gian như tôi đã từng, nhưng nó vẫn xảy ra, cậu biết đấy?"

"Không hẳn?" Gerard ngờ vực cười cười. "Nghe như bị say rượu vậy đó. Say rượu nặng đó, ý của tôi là. Loại nặng đô đó."

"Đúng, chỉ là không vui chút nào." Frank đồng ý. "Thật ra thì cũng khá thú vị. Có lần tôi cưỡi một con gấu. Cái đó tuyệt lắm đó. Ở đây luôn có rất nhiều người đi cắm trại để mà phá mà, nhưng nó sẽ vui hơn nếu tôi không bị kẹt trong rừng. Nhưng tôi không nên phàn nàn. Nếu họ đã tìm thấy tôi và chôn tôi đi, tôi sẽ bị mắc kẹt trong một nghĩa địa như Sally vậy."

Gerard bật mình thẳng dậy. "Sally có thật à?" Gerard phun ra, phẫn nộ. "Cô ấy cũng là ma à? Tại sao tôi không nhìn thấy cô ấy?"

"Oh, cô ấy rụt rè lắm!" Frank trả lời một cách tự nhiên, thổi một cọng tóc ra khỏi mắt mình. Gió bắt đầu nổi lên. "Cô ấy đã già rồi, cậu cần phải tập trung hết cỡ mới có thể nhìn thấy được cổ. Ngay cả tôi cũng không thường xuyên nhìn thấy cổ. Cô ấy không phải lúc nào cũng ở đó." Ánh mắt Frank thật vô cảm. "Tôi mong là cô ấy không có rời đi sớm. Trước kia ở đây còn có một đứa con gái, nhưng mà bây giờ nhỏ đã rời đi rồi." Frank không nhanh không chậm nói, rồi nhìn Gerard mỉm cười. "Ít ra tôi vẫn còn có cậu."

Gerard cảm thấy có một chút gì đó không an tâm và nhìn Frank chằm chằm. Frank có vẻ không để ý, chỉ ngồi dậy và nhìn vào ngọn lửa cháy.

"Đợi một chút, chúng ta cần thêm gỗ." Frank chậm rãi nói. Hèn gì Gerard vẫn cảm thấy lạnh.

"Cậu nói là, tôi nhìn thấy cậu tốt hơn những người khác?" Gerard ấp úng hỏi lại, loay hoay với áo khoác của mình, nghiêng người tới gần hơn với tro cháy và đưa tay ra hơ.

"Tốt hơn đa số." Frank thản nhiên nói, sắp xếp mấy khúc củi thành một hình thù khó hiểu. "Cậu khác với những người mà tôi đã gặp được, như tôi đã nói. Một số người nhìn thấy tôi, nhưng không nghe thấy tôi nói gì, một số có thể nghe được tôi nhưng lại không nhìn thấy tôi. Thậm chí có những người chỉ có thể cảm giác được sự rùng rợn và hoảng sợ chạy đi mất." Khi Gerard chỉ im lặng lắng nghe, cậu ấy nhìn lên rồi thở dài, nhẫn nại.

" _ Cái gì? _ " Frank ngạc nhiên hỏi lại, và đưa tay vào ngọn lửa để chỉnh một khúc gỗ. "Thôi nào, Gerard, tôi đã nói về chuyện này rồi mà. Có gì thì cứ nói đại ra đi. Tụi mình không có cả đêm đâu."

"Tụi mình có thể hiểu rõ hơn về chuyện này, về chuyện tại sao tôi lại trông thấy cậu như một người bình thường, nếu, uh. Cậu có thể ... cậu hãy tỏ ra ma quái hơn một chút khi ở cùng với tôi?" Gerard hào hứng đề nghị, có một chút bồn chồn. Khoảng thời gian mà cậu biết được Frank, cậu ấy trông rất bình thường, như bất cứ đứa nhóc nào khác. Cậu ấy cũng không hẳn là  _ hành động _ bình thường, mà là cậu ấy đôi khi có chút kì lạ. Nhưng có vẻ không giống như những gì mà những người khác đã thấy. "Kiểu như, cậu có thể trở nên mờ ảo hay gì đó? Tôi cũng không biết nữa. Đừng bận tâm."

"Không, được chứ." Frank hào phóng nói. "Cậu dễ thương quá à. Cậu muốn tôi lơ lửng đúng không, Công chúa?"

"Thôi im đi." Gerard mím môi quát. "Nếu cậu chỉ muốn chọc ghẹo tôi thôi."

Frank nhíu chặt chân mày, lúc đầu Gerard chỉ nghĩ cậu ấy muốn chọc ghẹo mình, nhưng sau đó cậu nhận ra viền áo thun của Frank đang mờ đi, và khi Frank mở mắt mình ra, cậu ấy trông như—thủy tinh vậy. Nếu Gerard đưa cậu ấy ra trước ngọn lửa, cậu ấy sẽ phát ra ánh sáng đủ màu.

"Trời đất ơi!" Gerard nín thở đưa tay ra trước khi rụt tay lại ngần ngại. Frank đảo mắt đưa tay ra nắm lấy cổ tay của Gerard. Gerard có thể cảm thấy mạch của mình đang đập nhanh hơn và nhanh hơn - một cảm giác kì lạ nhất trên đời. Giống như bị đông cứng hoàn toàn, cũng không hẳn là lạnh. Và nó tập trung vào một nơi trên mạch máu của cậu. Frank đang nhìn cậu với đôi mắt mở hờ, thậm chí Gerard có thể cảm giác được mạch máu của cậu đang giật mạnh. "Trời ơi…" Gerard yếu ớt thì thào. Frank lấy ngón tay ra khỏi cổ tay của Gerard. Chỉ trong một hơi thở, cậu ấy đã hữu hình trở lại.

"Tôi vẫn chưa dùng hết lực với cậu đâu." Frank thản nhiên nói, co giãn ngón tay mình. Gerard nhìn vào cổ tay chằm chằm. "Để trông giống như còn sống, hay trở nên rắn chắc…" Frank nói rõ. "Tôi không cần phải tập trung quá nhiều."

"Sao lại không?" Gerard nuốt một ngụm nước miếng. Cổ tay của cậu hoàn toàn bình thường. Gerard có cảm giác như nó đã khác biệt hơn một chút. "Cái—tại sao lại có điểm khác biệt?"

Frank mỉm cười đắc ý, khoe ra cả hàm răng của cậu ấy. "Cậu nói thử xem, Gerard Way." Và rồi cậu ấy thở dài gãi gãi đầu. "Tôi nên đưa cậu về nhà thôi." Frank buồn bã nói. "Có một cơn bão đang ùa tới đó. Nó sẽ không tới đây cho tới ngày mai." Cậu ấy nhíu mày nói.

Gerard rên rỉ phản đối và lấy ra một cây dù du lịch mà cậu đã nhét vào trong túi của mình, nhưng vẫn không có ích gì. Frank dứt khoát cho rằng nếu Gerard ngoan ngoãn về nhà thì sẽ không phải chết một cách khổ sở đầy nước nhầy và bùn, thế nên Gerard đành phải chấp nhận bị đưa về nhà dưới hàng cây yên lặng. Trước khi Gerard bỏ đi, Frank đưa tay chạm vào má của Gerard, những ngón tay tan chảy vào trong da của cậu.

"Tôi..." Frank ấp úng nói, mắt sáng trong. "Cảm ơn nha. Thật đó. Tôi không thể tin là mình đã gặp được cậu. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ để cậu bỏ đi."

"Cậu sắp để tôi đi ngay bây giờ nè." Gerard lầm bầm tự hỏi nếu cậu có thể hôn Frank ngay bây giờ. Nó sẽ là một thời điểm hoàn hảo, phải không?

"Đó là phép ẩn dụ đó, thằng ngố!" Frank cười. "Tôi chỉ là không muốn cậu có kết cục như tôi. Cậu sắp được vào học trường SVA. Cậu sẽ trở nên nổi tiếng đó, Gee."

Gerard không biết phải nói gì vào ngày đầu tiên họ gặp tiên, vì thế cậu đã kể với Frank rằng cậu đã nộp đơn vào SVA sớm hơn một tuần. Cậu không hề nghĩ rằng Frank đã xem đó là chuyện quan trọng.

"Ừ thì ... cảm ơn nha." Gerard cảm động nói, nhắm mắt cảm thụ và tựa vào cái chạm của Frank, nó có cảm giác thật kì lạ. Cái lạnh len vào dưới da cậu, vào trong xương tủy của cậu, gần gũi, và—Frank giật mình rụt lại làm Gerard suýt ngã về phía trước.

"Cậu sẽ bị ướt đó nếu cậu không đi lẹ đi." Frank vô cảm nói, đẩy lưng của Gerard hối thúc. "Đi nhanh đi, thiên tài."

"Được rồi, được rồi." Gerard tiếc nuối lẩm bẩm. Trời ạ. Cậu không thể tiếp tục sự giận dỗi của mình khi Frank đang nghiêng người về phía cậu, quan sát Gerard với đôi mắt to.

Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt, chết tiệt, chết tiệt thật.

"Tạm biệt nha, Frankie." Gerard bỏ cuộc đầu hàng nói và gửi Frank một nụ cười tạm biệt. Frank liền vui vẻ trở lại, núm đồng tiền lại xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt rạng rỡ. Gerard không còn cảm thấy lạnh lẽo nữa.

Cậu về nhà vừa đúng lúc, chạy xuống con đường vắng trong mơ màng, cảm nhận cơn gió lạnh buốc thổi qua cắt xé làn da và ngủ thiếp đi khi hạt mưa đầu tiên đập vào khung cửa sổ của cậu. Ánh đèn TV lấp ló phản chiếu trên khung cửa kính đầy mưa.

***

Trời mưa khiến lớp học càng trở nên tối tăm hơn, phủ đầy những cái bóng trải dài ma quái và ánh đèn ẩm ướt. Gerard đã lết thân đến trường bên dưới cây dù vô dụng của cậu, hai chân lạnh cóng ướt nhẹp, cơ mặt tê tái cùng với nước vẽ mắt bị nhòe đi chảy dài thành những đường mạng nhện xuống má cậu, còn quần áo thì bị ướt hoàn toàn, thật thảm hại.

Giờ thì nó như là một căn phòng hoàn toàn khác biệt, xám xệt và tràn đầy âm thanh của gió. Gió ném những hạt mưa vào cửa kính, cứ như thể cơn bão đang cố vồ vào bên trong tòa nhà và tìm kiếm Gerard để làm chắc rằng cậu đã bị ướt hoàn toàn. Cơn mưa chết tiệt.

Cô Hall đang vẽ cái gì đó trên bảng phấn, tiếng phấn cà trên mặt bảng hòa với tiếng cơn mưa rào đổ xuống tạo thành một phần trọn vẹn xám xệt. Cậu tự hỏi là cơn mưa có làm phiền Frank không, liệu cậu ấy có hữu hình khi Gerard không có ở đó để nhìn thấy cậu ấy. Liệu nó có cảm giác kì lạ khi có giọt nước chạy thẳng xuyên qua da của mình. Có lẽ đây là những thứ mà cậu không nên nghĩ tới vào lúc này.

Tâm trạng của Ted cực kì tệ vào sáng hôm nay, mái tóc ướt đẫm trên đầu bù xù, áo ca-rô nhĩu nước. Hắn cố ý lắc người khi đi ngang qua bàn của Gerard, làm cho cuốn sổ của cậu bị ướt bởi những hạt nước dơ bẩn từ người của hắn. Ted dành toàn bộ thời gian trong lớp để đá vào phía sau ghế của Gerard, những cú đập rời rạt mà Gerard phải chịu đựng khi nó đột ngột ngừng lại.

"Trang điểm của mày chảy ra hết rồi kìa, thằng bê đê." Ted chế giễu cười phá lên, nghiêng người lên từ phía sau Gerard. Gerard chống lại ham muốn đập vào mặt hắn.

"Tao biết." Gerard nghiến chặt răng thốt ra. Chết tiệt, trong này lạnh quá. Giờ để tập tập trung nhìn nhận hiện thực sau tối hôm qua thì rất khó. Gerard lơ đãng dụi mắt mình bằng cổ tay, cảm nhận khúc xương mong manh. Cậu tự hỏi không biết bây giờ Frank đang làm gì, nếu cậu ấy không thể ngủ, cũng không thể mơ. Liệu cậu ấy có phải chỉ—ngừng tồn tại? Hay cậu ấy vẫn luôn ở đó, trong trạng thái nửa tỉnh. Có lẽ khi con người chết đi, cảm giác sẽ giống như nằm mơ mọi lúc.

Gerard trong vô thức đã vẽ dòng chữ HALLOWEEN được xăm trên đốt ngón tay của Frank và phải ngừng lại trước khi Ted hay Isaac nhìn thấy được. Trời ơi, Frank. Cậu ước gì mình có thể trốn học để đến chơi với Frank trong khu rừng cả ngày, mặc dù trời đang có bão. Gerard tự nhắc nhở bản thân phải ngừng suy nghĩ về cậu ấy. Nếu không cậu sẽ lại mỉm cười tự kỷ một mình một cách đần độn, loay hoay với tóc mình và tưởng tượng ra cảnh người lớn có trong phim  _ Ghostbusters _ , cái đó thực sự không lành mạnh chút nào.

Cuối cùng cậu lựa chọn cách giải trí cho bản thân bằng cách vẽ đứa con gái ngồi ở hàng đối diện với cậu, nó có vẻ như đủ an toàn. Nhỏ đó đang ngồi ở ngay trước cửa sổ trông như nhỏ sẽ ngủ gật bất cứ lúc nào. Cơn mưa đang trải dài những cái bóng kì lạ trên làn da rám nắng và mái tóc xoăn của nhỏ. Nhỏ có body rất là chuẩn, Gerard có thể nhìn ra được—cậu không có bị mù. Nhưng còn hơn thế nữa, có nét gì đó trên khuôn mặt của nhỏ, rộng và rõ ràng, gò má cao và uyển chuyển như chữ viết đẹp của Nhật. Nó thực sự rất bắt mắt và lắp ló phía sau não của cậu. Gerard cắn bút suy nghĩ. Có cái gì đó của nhỏ gợi cho cậu về cái cuộn xoắn ốc của một cây vĩ cầm hay một cây viola.

"Mày đang làm cái đéo gì đó?!" Ted thì thào vào lỗ tai của cậu, tiếng cái ghế phát ra âm thanh cót két khi bị kéo lên phía trước. Gerard dựng đứng cả người, khom lưng che lại tờ giấy. "Mày vẽ bạn gái tao làm cái đéo gì đó hả? Cái  _ đéo _ gì đây, mày—mày đáng lẽ phải bị gay mà!"

"Thực ra là Bi." Gerard nhấn mạnh nói, đầu óc hoàn toàn trống rỗng—và trời ạ, đó là điều sai lầm để mà nói. Giờ thì có một mạch máu đang giật tưng trên trán của Ted. "Nhưng tao không có, tao chỉ—nhỏ có đường nét rất thú vị, nó không phải như—"

"Đừng có nhìn mấy  _ đường nét _ của bạn gái tao, cái thằng bệnh hoạn!" Ted giận dữ nói. Cô Hall sẽ để ý đến chuyện đang xảy ra bất cứ lúc nào đây, và rồi Gerard sẽ phải chạy thật nhanh ra ngoài trốn trối chết. Hoặc có lẽ sẽ trốn trong Trung tâm Nghiên cứu Trumbull và ăn ké mấy hũ bánh sô cô la mà y tá đã đem đến cho Mikey.

"Mấy cái đường trên  _ mặt _ của nhỏ đó, trời ơi!" Cậu rít lại, cố nhích ghế ra xa nhất có thể. Nhỏ con gái đang ngồi trước cậu cố ý phớt lờ hành động này, nhưng ghế của Ted cũng theo Gerard tiến lên cho đến khi những gì mà Gerard có thể làm là nghiêng người về phía trước, ra khỏi cái bản mặt lờ mờ đáng ghét của Ted. Cạnh bàn ấn thành một đường bầm tím vào ngực của cậu. "Những đường nét trên mặt của nhỏ rất là, mày biết đó, thú vị, và khác biệt—"

" _ Khác biệt? _ "

Gerard chưa từng nghe người nào vừa thì thầm vừa kêu rống lên cùng một lúc. Và ôi, trời, tất nhiên là nhỏ con gái được nói tới đang để ý có đến chuyện xảy ra bên này. Gerard cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra mọi chuyện, bởi vì nhỏ chính là người đã mút miệng với Ted hằng ngày trong hành lang. Cậu chỉ chưa bao giờ thực sự để ý đến mặt của nhỏ trong những lần đó. Cái bàn tay sờ mó của Ted thường là tâm điểm chú ý của cậu, vả lại, Gerard luôn luôn né tránh không dám nhìn quá lâu cái đống hỗn tạp đó nếu cậu có thể. Giờ thì nhỏ đang nhăn mặt nhìn cả hai bọn họ. Gerard không thể trách nhỏ được.

“Em yêu, đừng có để tâm đến cái thằng này.” Ted lập tức nói, bằng một giọng ngọt ngào nhất có thể. Nhỏ kia phớt lờ hắn, gửi Gerard một ánh nhìn dịu dàng.

“Bạn thích mấy ... đường nét của tôi à?” Nhỏ nói nhỏ với cậu, nhíu một bên lông mày, phải công nhận là nhỏ rất  _ xinh đẹp _ , điều này thật  _ tồi tệ _ . Gerard lẽ ra nên ở lại trong rừng, dính bệnh sốt rét để tránh được cái thảm họa này.

“Trên mặt của cậu.” Gerard rên rỉ khổ sở nói, rụt đầu vào áo khoác sâu nhất có thể. “Không phải là, uh, những cái đường nét khác, hay đường cong hay—không, không phải những đường khác của cậu không đẹp, ý tôi là nó chỉ. Tôi...”

Ted gầm gừ trầm thấp từ phía sau cậu. Gerard cố nhích ra xa hơn khỏi hắn thế nhưng mông của cậu sắp rớt xuống đất luôn rồi. Cậu đang giữ tư thế ngồi thẳng lên nhờ nắm chặt vào cạnh bàn.

“Yên nào, cả lớp!” Cô Hall mắng một tiếng mà không hề quay ra khỏi tấm bảng.

“Cho tôi xem được không?” Nhỏ con gái biểu môi hỏi. “Tấm vẽ đó.”

“Tôi … uh … ” Gerard sáng suốt kéo dài thời gian, và ôi thánh thần thiên địa ơi, Ted đang thực sự thở xuống sau cổ của cậu.

“Tanya, thôi ngay đi.” Ted gầm gừ tức giận. Gerard lén lút nhìn xung quanh xem có ai để ý thấy chuyện đang xảy ra không, và đúng như rằng, thằng Noltes đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm, mặt trống rỗng đến đáng sợ. Tayan lợi dụng sự tê liệt như bọ của Gerard để giật lấy cuốn sổ của cậu.

“Úi chà!” Nhỏ ngạc nhiên thốt lên, Gerard giật mình quay qua và bị bất ngờ bởi chất giọng của nhỏ. Nhỏ đang nhìn cậu từ dưới hàng lông mi của mình, xoắn xoắn một luộn tóc xoăn bằng ngón tay trỏ. Gerard cảm thấy còn căng thẳng hơn cả trước đó nữa. “Bức này đẹp thật đấy—Gerard, phải không?” Tanya nũng nịu, mỉm cười chậm rãi nhìn cậu. “Tôi giữ tấm này được không, Gerard?”

Gerard thực sự muốn chui xuống gầm bàn, trùm mũ áo khoác qua đầu và chuồn ra khỏi lớp học. Cậu làm một cử chỉ mập mờ với ngón tay mình mà cậu mong là nhỏ sẽ hiểu điều đó, nhưng Tanya hoặc là lỡ mất sự tinh tế của cậu hoặc là nhỏ cố ý phớt lờ chúng, bởi vì nhỏ đang cẩn thận xé trang giấy ra khỏi cuốn sổ, gấp nó vào trong túi của mình.

“Cái đéo gì vậy, Tanya!” Ted nổ tung ngay lập tức, gầm rống giận dữ, có vẻ như ngay cả cô Hall cũng không thể phớt lờ được nó.

“Thế là đủ rồi đấy.” Cô Hall lạnh nhạt nói, nhìn lớp học qua cặp kính của cô ta, một con quỷ dữ bé tí vô tích sự. Như Clarence trong phim  _ It's A Wonderful Life _ , ngoại trừ ả đang ở phe bên kia, phe của đám thiên thần sa ngã và lũ tâm thần hớn hở. Gerard cảm thấy mình không nên được sinh ra. Mọi thứ chắc chắn sẽ tốt hơn nhiều nếu cậu không có trên đời.

Ted vẫn không chịu buông tha nghiêng người về phía cậu—thật đó, ngay lúc này cả hai bọn họ không ai còn ở trong chổ ngồi của mình nữa. Cơn mưa đã bắt đầu nặng hạt hơn, còn có cả sấm sét nhưng dường như quá ít để có thể nghe được. Cơn gió gõ nhẹ qua cửa phòng học như một sự đối nghịch của adrenaline sợ hãi trong mạch máu của cậu.

“Mày tiêu đời rồi, Way ạ!” Ted rít vào tai của Gerard, đủ để cho cô Hall chỉ liếc nhìn họ một cái ngắn ngủi trước khi quay lại với những đường vẽ của cô ta.

“Đúng vậy!” Noltes đổ dầu vào lửa nói, cơ tay của hắn cuồn cuộn một cách đáng sợ. “ _ Ngủm _ tiêu luôn đó.”

Một khoảng im lặng kỳ lạ. "Câm miệng lại đi, Noltes!" Ted bất mãn nói, ngã người ra sau ghế của mình và ấn một tay vào trán. Gerard thực sự cảm thông cho hắn—lâu la tốt khó kiếm lắm—nếu như Ted không phải là một thằng khốn khiếp đần độn kì thị đồng tính. "Ike!" Ted rít lên, rõ ràng là đang giận cá chém thớt. "Ike, làm đéo gì thế, thằng quỷ, sao không hỗ trợ tao? Sao không nói gì hết? Noltes vô dụng quá đây nè."

Gerard giữ nguyên tư thế nhìn thẳng phía trước, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể nghe thấy Noltes đang càu nhàu và Isaac thì đang thì thầm trả lời. "Tao đang bận ghi bài lại nè, thằng ngu, im dùm cái đi."

Ted hừ lạnh một tiếng, nhưng Gerard đang bận liếc qua chổ Tanya, chờ đợi cơ hội để giật lấy cuốn sổ của cậu từ bàn của Tanya về và chuồn lẹ trong khi Bộ Ba Siêu Đần đang bị xao lãng. Tanya để ý thấy ánh mắt kỳ lạ của Gerard, mắt của nhỏ mở toang khi nhỏ cười nhìn cậu. Sự chú ý của Ted có vẻ như đã được lấy lại, làm ra một âm thanh tệ hại phía sau cậu.

"Tanya!" Hắn rít lên. "Em đang  _ khiêu khích _ nó đó hả?"

Tiếng chuông cuối cùng cũng reo, Gerard lập tức bật dậy trước khi bị kéo về phía sau bằng bàn tay dơ bẩn của Ted đang nắm chặt lấy áo khoác của cậu.

"Mày đi đâu đó?" Hắn gầm gừ.

"Tao nghe nói bọn con gái thường hay thích những thằng giới tính không rõ ràng với con mắt được vẽ đen." Isaac châm ngòi thuốc nổ khi cả lớp đã đổ xô ra ngoài hành lang. Gerard ao ước được đi theo sau họ. 

Tanya đứng dậy, xinh đẹp và duyên dáng kể cả trong ánh mặt trời xám xịt của buổi sáng. Nhỏ đảo mắt một vòng và trả cho Gerard cuốn sổ của cậu. Nhỏ dứt khoát phớt lờ Ted, trông cực kì nhàm chán.

"Im cái mỏ mày lại đi, Ike!" Ted gào lên, quay qua nhìn tên lâu la của hắn, sự phản bội được ghi rõ trên mắt của hắn.  _ Mày luôn hả? _ Gerard trợn mắt nhìn tụi ngốc đó, kìm chế cảm giác lăn ra bàn cười lộn ruột. "Mày thì biết cái đéo gì, nhỏ cố ý làm tao ghen thôi, phải không, em yêu? Nó dễ thương lắm đó."

"Đúng thế rồi, chắc chắn, hah, ý tao là đó là lời giải thích có lý duy nhất thôi, phải không?" Gerard lảm nhảm hùa theo, giật áo khoác mình ra khỏi bàn tay của Ted và lùi lại. Thẳng vào một bức tường gạch đó là Noltes. Chết thật chết thật chết thật. Noltes nhìn xuống Gerard và nhe răng cười như một con cá mập vậy. Tên này có một hàm răng đẹp đó chứ.

"Oh, em cũng không biết nữa." Tanya vô trách nhiệm nói, quan sát móng tay sơn hồng của nhỏ, lạnh lùng như con thạch sùng, nhỏ rõ ràng là hiện thân của quỷ mà. Gerard khá là ngưỡng mộ nhỏ. "Em nghĩ bạn ấy dễ thương mà. Ngọt ngào nữa."

Gerard thực sự cảm thấy sự sống đang cạn kiệt trong cơ thể cậu. Thế là may mắn quá, bởi vì đánh giá từ cái sắc đỏ tận thể mà Ted đang chuyển thành, cuộc đời cậu kiểu nào cũng sắp chấm dứt rồi. Có lẽ cậu sẽ đi ám khu rừng chung với Frank.

"Tránh đường ra coi, Noltes!" Tanya kiêu ngạo nói, bước ngang qua Noltes cùng với đám bạn của nhỏ.

"Em yêu!" Ted nịnh nọt nói, đuổi theo sau nhỏ. "Em à, em đang đùa phải không? Phải không? Em yêu, thằng chó đó đang dắt mũi em đó! Nó thậm chí còn không  _ thích _ con gái nữa mà, trời ơi!" Và Tanya lượn đi mất, sống lưng ưỡn thẳng như một công chúa ngẩng cao đầu, hoàn toàn phớt lờ hắn.

Isaac cười gian đẩy túi xách lên cao.

"Chạy tới lớp đi, Gerard!" Hắn nói, gật đầu ra hiệu cho Noltes. Noltes di chuyển ra khỏi lối đi, một chút xíu, đủ để Gerard có thể lướt ngang hắn để tiến tới tự do. "Tao chắc là tụi mình sẽ gặp lại sớm thôi. Ted rất là nhạy cảm với những chuyện liên quan tới người yêu của nó."

Gerard dành cả tiết Văn Học rất tuyệt vời với Ted cứ nhìn chằm chằm đầy sát khí ngay sau đầu của cậu, hoàn toàn im lặng. Nó rất là, rất là rùng rợn, nhất là khi Gerard đã quen với những âm thanh chửi rủa liên tục và những biệt danh xỉ nhục cậu. Sự im lặng này thật mới lạ và tồi tệ. Gerard thậm chí có thể nghe thấy được tiếng Ted trợn trừng mắt.

Và trời ạ, kể cả khi Gerard có hàng ngàn thứ để lo—trải dài từ việc làm sao để qua được tiết Văn Học mà không bị một trong mấy đứa lâu la cạnh cậu đẩy vào một cái tủ đồ cho tới việc làm sao để ra khỏi khuôn viên trường sau giờ học mà không bị đánh vỡ mặt và xô vào một cái  _ quan tài _ —cậu vẫn không thể đẩy Frank ra khỏi tâm trí của mình. Nó thật là ngu ngốc, khi thứ cậu nên nghĩ về là làm sao để thoát khỏi cái tình huống tồi tệ này. Tanya, giờ cậu đã để ý thấy nhỏ, ở khắp mọi người, và nhỏ đang vui vẻ vẫy tay với Gerard và khiến tên bạn trai mọi rợ của nhỏ điên tiết hơn. Cảm ơn nhiều nha, Tanya.

Dù sao thì, Gerard chắc chắn nhỏ đang cố làm cho Ted ghen.

Chắc chắn là như vậy.

Phần còn lại của ngày hoàn toàn tệ hại. Gerard chưa bao giờ biết ơn cho ngày thứ Sáu trong suốt cuộc đời của mình—cậu đang mong tới cuối tuần để khỏi bị đẩy vào vòi phun nước hay bị trộm mất cuốn sổ của mình hoặc sống trong sợ hãi và lo lắng cho sự sống của mình.

"Cậu gọi cái này là ẩn thấp đấy hả?" Ray giận dữ rít vào mặt cậu, làm như đó là lỗi của Gerard rằng cậu vừa bị ngán chân té vào một bãi bùn. Ôi trời, cậu chắc chắn sẽ bị giun sán và hói đầu đến chết, cậu biết chắc là vậy.

"Thì, thực ra là tôi đang ẩn rất thấp nè." Gerard mệt mỏi nói, cố kéo người đứng thẳng dậy. "Với lại, đây đâu phải lỗi của tôi."

Ray tặc lưỡi kéo cậu đứng dậy. "Cậu dẫn cậu ta ra ngoài đi, tớ sẽ đi lấy thức ăn." Cậu ấy phất tay nói với Bob, Bob chỉ nhún vai và kéo Gerard đứng dậy khỏi vũng bùn cùng với một tiếng nhớp nháp. Cậu thậm chí còn không có sức để đi vào nhà vệ sinh để rửa sạch người. Gerard sẽ phải chìm trong khổ sở vì bùn đất cho đến hết ngày hôm nay.


	7. Chapter 7

Cả đám bọn họ rút ra bên ngoài ngồi tụm lại ở dưới một cây dù bự tổ chảng. Mọi thứ đều đẫm nước và ẩm ướt. Nhất là Gerard. Cậu không ngờ rằng ở bên ngoài lại dễ chịu đến vậy. Gió đã lặng xuống và cơn mưa chỉ còn lẻ tẻ vài hạt.

"Vậy..." Worm phá vỡ sự im lặng. Gerard nhìn lên từ bàn tay dơ bẩn dính đầy bùn của cậu. "Tôi nghe nói là Ted muốn giết cậu hả."

"Đó là tin mới à?" Gerard lầm bầm rầu rĩ, bất giác rụt vai lại.

"Ừ thì, mới hơn bình thường." Worm thản nhiên nói. "Kiểu như, trước đây nó chỉ muốn cho cậu vào hôn mê? Nhưng giờ nó muốn cậu ngủm luôn."

Gerard hít một hơi thật sâu, nhưng trước khi cậu kịp giải thích, Bob đã bất ngờ nhảy lời vào.

"Ted đã tán tỉnh con nhỏ Betty Ann vào thứ Ba tuần trước trong một bữa tiệc nào đó, và giờ thì Tanya đang trả đũa lại bằng cách tán tỉnh với bất kì ai mà nhỏ nghĩ là sẽ chọc giận thằng Ted nhất. Với lại, nhỏ đó nghĩ Gerard trông có vẻ đẹp trai với bút kẻ mắt." Bob uống một ngụm nước ngọt của mình, và lật qua vài trang của cuốn  _ Rolling Stone _ kỳ tháng Mười Một. Gerard có thể cảm thấy gân trên trán của mình đang co giật.

“Cậu lẩn tránh dở lắm đó, cậu biết không, Gerard?”

“Làm sao mà cậu  _ biết được chuyện đó _ chứ?” Gerard khó hiểu hỏi lại, tay run run nắm chặt lấy cạnh bàn như thể nó sắp bay đi vậy. “Và nhỏ  _ không có đâu _ .”

Bob nhún vai. “Tôi đã nghe thấy. Và nhỏ có đó. Oh, nói tới chuyện đó, cậu có để ý thấy Ryan theo đuôi cậu chưa? Bởi vì nó đang dần trở nên thảm hại rồi đó.”

“Cái gì? Ai cơ?” Ôi trời, có người khác cũng muốn giết chết cậu à? Nhưng không, Bob gật đầu quay qua phía bên phải của Gerard và Gerard trẹo cổ nhìn ra sau lưng mình thì bắt gặp ánh nhìn chằm chằm của thằng nhóc đeo cái khăn bandana. Mắt thằng nhóc trợn tròn, xấu hổ đỏ mặt và lập tức biến mất vào đám đông. Nếu Gerard không biết đến ma quỷ, cậu sẽ nghĩ cậu nhóc đó có sức mạnh siêu nhiên.

“Uhm...” cậu nói, bối rối. “Đó là Ryan đó hả? Nó—nó theo đuôi tôi cả ngày rồi à?”

“Cả  _ tuần _ rồi.” Patrick hứng thú nói, và, tuyệt lắm. Nếu Patrick đã để ý thấy điều gì đó ngoài mấy tờ nhạc của cậu ấy ra thì Ryan chắc chắn đã quá lộ liễu với việc theo đuôi. Gerard quay lại nhìn lần nữa và thấy Ryan đang lén lút núp vào phía sau một người chơi kèn tuba.

“Nhưng mà tại sao chứ?” Gerard ngơ ngác hỏi. “Tại sao Ryan lại theo đuôi tôi chứ?”

“Bởi vì có người đang phải lòng ấy mà.” Ray líu lo hát, xuất hiện từ trong cơn mưa cùng với một khay thức ăn khổng lồ trên tay được cẩn thận bảo vệ khỏi nước mưa bởi mười ngàn cái dĩa nhựa. Gerard lườm khinh bỉ.

“Nếu cậu dám hát bài hun hít trên cành cây...” Gerard lạnh nhạt đe dọa. “...tôi sẽ kết liễu cậu đó.”

“Cậu biết không, sự ham muốn đột ngột dùng bút vẽ mắt của Ryan Ross có thể dễ dàng hiểu được, giờ thì tớ đã hiểu rồi.” Ray cười lớn, mắt của Bob mở to tỏ ra thấu hiểu. “Bắt chước là một loại biểu hiện chân thành nhất của tình yêu mà đúng không?”

Cuộc đời của cậu còn chưa đủ khó khăn hay sao mà còn ... Bob đá lông nheo với cậu. Gerard nhăn mặt giật lấy lon Diet Coke từ đống thức ăn của Ray rồi lấy ra một vài tờ tiền ướt nhẹp trả lại. Gerard giả vờ đăm chiêu suy nghĩ uống lon nước ngọt của mình trong khi Bob đang hùa với Ray—có vẻ như Ray có một loại ma thuật siêu nhiên nào đó cho phép cậu lấy thêm khoai tây chiên và pudding nếu cậu ấy biểu môi dưới của mình. Sao cũng được.

"Nhưng mà này, cậu  _ có _ thích nhỏ Tanya không thế?" Ray dò hỏi trong khi đang phân phát thức ăn ra. Gerard ngơ ngác nhìn Ray. "Ý tớ là, nhỏ đó đã đi đồn khắp nơi rằng cậu giỏi mần chuyện đó lắm."

Gerard khựng cả người, lon nước ngọt nửa đường rớt xuống miệng, liếc qua Ray trong kinh hoảng. "Nhỏ làm cái gì?"

"Thật đó." Ray nghiêm túc nói. "Giờ Lịch Sử là nơi của Quá Nhiều Thông Tin. Và hình ảnh cái chết có thể đoán trước được đầy máu me của Gerard."

"Kinh dị thế." Bob ngạc nhiên thốt lên, trong miệng ngốn đầy khoai tây. Mọi người đều nhìn về phía Bob, thế nhưng cậu ấy chỉ nhướng một bên lông mày và cười đểu. Gerard không còn một chút tình cảm gì cho Bob nữa hết. Bob là một thằng  _ khốn _ .

"Tôi chưa bao giờ tán tỉnh nhỏ cả!" Gerard phản đối ầm lên, cậu muốn gọi cho Mikey và than vản. Nhưng Mikey sẽ lại kể cho Pete nghe, và Pete sẽ nghĩ là chuyện này rất buồn cười và sẽ chọc ghẹo cậu suốt quãng đời còn lại. "Chỉ là một bức vẽ thôi mà." Cậu ủ rũ loay hoay với tờ nhãn của lon nước ngọt. Giờ thì cậu đã để ý thấy được Ryan đang ẩn núp xung quanh phạm vi ban nhạc, nhìn chằm chằm vào bọn họ. Thật rùng rợn.

"Gerard à." Ray nhìn Gerard một cách thương hại. "Tanya đang hẹn hò với thằng Ted Sikowski đó. Giây phút lãng mạng nhất của nhỏ chắc là, kiểu như, Ted cho nhỏ một viên kẹo bạc hà thơm mát sau khi mần chuyện đó. Tớ cũng không tin là thằng đó còn nhớ được ngày sinh nhật của nhỏ nữa. Vậy mà cậu dám vẽ cho nhỏ một bức chân dung! Cậu dường như cầu hôn nhỏ luôn rồi. Nhỏ đem bức vẽ khoe cho mọi người trong giờ Toán Tính đó. Nhỏ muốn có mười triệu đứa con của cậu."

"Ted Sikowski là một thằng khốn nạn." Gerard giận dữ nói mặc dù lỗi là do bản thân mình. Kể cả Tanya, con quỷ dữ đội lốt một đứa con gái, cũng không xứng đáng bị đối xử kiểu đó. "Tại sao nhỏ lại hẹn hò với cái thằng đó chứ? Ai mà lại hẹn hò với cái loại người như thế?"

"Mười triệu đứa con đó." Ray huýt sáo. "Nè, ăn cái này đi."

"Cậu đúng là thằng khốn!" Gerard khó chịu nhìn vào cái khay đựng đầy những miếng gà chiên. "Tụi mình không còn là bạn mổ ếch nữa. Thời bạn-mổ-ếch của tụi mình đã tàn lụi rồi."

"Người yêu ơi, xin đừng nói những lời phũ phàng!" Ray cười phá lên trêu chọc, Patrick cũng òa lên cười theo. Bob trêu ngược lại rằng họ sẽ bị kẻ ngưỡng mộ điên cuồng của Gerard săn lùng đấy, và nếu không để ý tới thảm họa sắp ập đến, việc cười đùa của họ rất dễ chịu. Gerard dành hết thời gian còn lại của buổi trưa để ăn mấy miếng gà cao su và nghe Ray cùng Patrick bàn luận gì đó về một bản nhạc và làm mặt xấu trước Bob. Bob ngồi bị động nhìn cậu chằm chằm cho đến khi Gerard hắt xì một cái khi đang cố gắng làm lé mắt lần thứ bảy, sau đó Gerard tuyên bố chiến thắng và Bob chấp nhận thất bại.

Khi họ đứng dậy để đi vào trường, giày của Gerard phát ra âm thanh lép bép, quần jean ướt nhẹp của cậu cọ xát vào da. Ted và lũ lâu la của hắn có lẽ đang ẩn núp đâu đó bên trong trường để bắt cậu.

Có lẽ cậu sẽ chẳng học được gì trong lớp Mỹ thật đâu.

"Mấy cậu đi đi." Gerard lẩm bẩm, đeo túi sách đầy bùn của mình lên, lắc mấy cọng tóc ra khỏi mắt. "Tôi đi về nhà đây."

"Cái gì?!" Ray chửi đổng lên. "Trời đang đổ mưa đó, Gerard! Cậu không thể đi bộ về nhà dưới trời mưa như thế này được, vả lại cậu còn hai tiết nữa mà. Hai tiết lận đó!"

"Tôi sẽ chở cậu về." Bob nói ngắn gọn, lục trong túi để tìm chìa khóa và phớt lớ lời lèm bèm của Ray. "Sửa giấy điểm danh dùm tụi tôi vào thứ Hai nha?"

"Không!" Ray giận dữ nói, Bob nhún vai và gật đầu ra hiệu cho Gerard trước khi chạy về phía bãi đỗ xe. Gerard mỉm cười bất lực nhìn Ray, trông cậu ấy có vẻ như sắp bùng nổ thành một trận rầy la bất cứ lúc nào về nghĩa vụ thiêng liêng của văn phòng chính—Gerard đã nghe mấy chục lần nhắc đi nhắc lại về cái này trong tuần rồi—và nhanh chóng đuổi theo Bob. Gerard sẽ nghe phần còn lại trong buổi tiệc ngủ, cậu chắc là thế.

Cơn mưa đã lớn hơn rất nhiều so với lúc họ ăn trưa. Cách một đoạn đường nhỏ từ phòng ban nhạc tới bãi đỗ xe, những vũng bùn trước đó mà Gerard đã bị té vào đã bị rửa trôi hoàn toàn. Cây dù của cậu hoàn toàn vô dụng, bị cơn gió mạnh bạo lật ngược lại suýt nữa thì đâm vào mắt khi cậu vật vã đóng nó lại. Khi Bob dùng sức mở cánh cửa của chiếc Sedan ra và chữi rủa, Gerard nhìn qua phía khu rừng. Hôm nay có lẽ Frank sẽ bị lạnh hơn nhiều, Gerard run rẩy khi tưởng tượng ra cậu ấy đang bị cái lạnh bao trùm trong bộ quần áo ướt đẫm.

"Cửa mở rồi đó." Bob gọi vọng lại. Gerard cuối cùng cũng chiến thắng được cây dù của mình và chui vào trong xe.

"Xin lỗi về vũng bùn nha." Gerard ngại ngùng nói, Bob phất tay tỏ vẻ không vấn đề gì.

"Xe này đã trải qua nhiều thứ tồi tệ hơn rồi. Và tôi cần có cớ để trốn tiết Toán Tính hôm nay. Có một bài kiểm tra đó."

"Ừ thì. Dù gì cũng cảm ơn nha." Gerard chân thành nói. "Tôi chỉ là ... rất cần một buổi cuối tuần tránh xa khỏi cái trường này, ngay bây giờ."

Một buổi cuối tuần rời xa khỏi Ted (và Tanya), và những tiềm tàng máu me, đau đớn đi cùng với chúng. Bob có vẻ đồng ý với ý tưởng của cậu và gửi Gerard một ánh nhìn lo lắng rồi thay đổi chủ đề về tiệc ngủ tối hôm đó. Trời, Gerard đã quên mất đó là vào tối hôm nay. Cậu đã muốn đi gặp Frankie. Nhưng Gerard không cho rằng cậu có thể đi sâu vào rừng với trời mưa như thế này.

"Giờ thì tôi biết nhà cậu rồi nhé, Way, không còn đường trốn nữa đâu." Bob cười rộ lên, hai mắt híp lại thành một đường. Gerard nhận ra rằng cậu thực sự mong chờ tới buổi tiệc tối nay, kể cả khi Ray sẽ dành cả buổi để la rầy cả hai bọn họ về việc trốn học.

Cậu chỉ ước là Frank và Mikey có thể đi chung với cậu.

Khi về đến nhà, Gerard cứ tập trung vào các cửa sổ một cách khó chịu. Những cành cây ma quái đang gõ vào khung cửa, như thể chính khu rừng đang kêu gọi Gerard ra bên ngoài. Nhưng mà bây giờ ngoài trời vẫn còn đang mưa rất lớn, gió đập mạnh vào khung cửa kính, và Gerard chỉ mới kịp làm ấm cơ thể lên và thay đồ khô vào.

"Frank." Gerard hoài nghi nhìn ra khung cửa sổ. Frank giờ đang làm gì, cậu ấy đã làm gì cả ngày hôm nay? Cậu ấy có đi hù dọa mấy người cắm trại tội nghiệp không—nếu có người đi cắm trại trong cái thời tiết này, hẳn là họ tội nghiệp lắm. Có lẽ Frank chỉ đang ngồi một mình trong nhà máy cũ kĩ, nói chuyện với Sally và chơi đàn guitar. Cũng có thể cậu ấy đang đọc quyển Doom Patrol lần nữa. Gerard có thể tưởng tượng ra được, hình ảnh Frank đang ngồi chui rút vào một góc của nhà máy cũ, ẩn hiện mờ ảo và làn da trắng bệch, lật qua những trang truyện và lẩm bẩm về tính cách của Crazy Jane, cả cái cằm nghiến chặt của Cliff nữa.

Hay có thể Frank chỉ ... ngừng tồn tại hoàn toàn, chỉ trong một chốc. Có khi nào cậu ấy bị kéo lại cái mồ của mình—không, không phải cái mồ, cậu ấy đã nói là không phải cái mồ. Trời ạ.

Cho đến khi mẹ cậu về nhà từ tiệm cắt tóc để rước Gerard, cậu đã sắp xếp lại hết truyện tranh, đĩa DVD, tiểu thuyết ảnh của mình bằng màu bìa của chúng và gửi cho Mikey khoảng ba mươi bốn tin nhắn, uống xong ba ấm cà phê và sắp phát điên lên mất. Mẹ cậu có vẻ không hứng thú cho lắm.

Khi họ bước vào phòng bệnh của Mikey trong Trung tâm Nghiên cứu, Gerard lập tức nhảy lên giường và vùi mặt vào hõm vai của Mikey.

"Cuộc đời của anh..." Gerard nghẹn ngào. "...là một bãi rác thối."

Mikey khịt mũi vỗ đầu Gerard.

"Em không thể tin được là anh lại có được danh tiếng là mần chuyện đó giỏi." Mikey phì cười nói, có một chút phiền muộn. Giọng của nó khá rõ ràng, chỉ là có một chút khàn khàn. Gerard không thể không mỉm cười. "Cuộc đời của anh đúng là khổ sở quá đi. Có bùn trong tóc anh đấy à?"

"Không có vui đâu." Gerard thở dài nặng nề và nằm lại trên lưng mình, nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà. Cậu mong rằng cậu không có làm dính bùn và đất lên gối của Mikey. "Bạn trai của nhỏ sẽ đánh chết anh. Với cái sừng hươu đó."

"Có lẽ bạn trai của anh có thể bảo vệ anh với phép thuật ma quái của ảnh." Mikey thản nhiên bình luận, Gerard híp mắt nhìn trần nhà.

"Được rồi, thứ nhất ... Frank không phải là bạn trai của anh." Đó cũng là một lý do vì sao cuộc đời cậu là một bãi rác, thành thực mà nói. "Thứ hai, cậu ta cũng có rời khỏi khu rừng được đâu, vậy nên đó là một lời tranh luận ngu ngốc, nín đi."

Mikey ậm ừ lửng lờ và bắt đầu lật qua đống truyện tranh mà Gerard đã mang theo.

"Mikey." Gerard đau khổ gọi tên nó. Mikey nhướng một bên lông mày, không nhìn lên khỏi trang giấy. "Miiikey!" Cậu lặp lại lần nữa, kéo dài cái tên của em trai mình ra một cách khổ sở, Mikey lại thở dài.

"Anh đúng là một thằng ngố." Mikey trìu mến nói. "Frank rõ ràng là có thích anh. Cả hai người còn có cả một buổi hẹn hò bên lửa trại giữa rừng nữa mà."

"Ừ, nhưng mà..." Gerard nghĩ nghĩ rồi phản đối. "Cậu ấy không có—anh không có—"

"Ảnh chỉ cuộn người vào lồng ngực của anh và chỉ thò tay vào trong áo của anh thôi nhỉ." Mikey kiên nhẫn chỉ ra.

"Cậu ta là người thích đụng chạm mà!" Gerard phản biện lại một cách thảm hại. "Ý anh là, cậu ấy sẽ đụng chạm với bất cứ ai, cậu ấy bị kẹt trong khu rừng cô đơn một mình mà. Anh chỉ là một cái xác ấm cho cậu ấy mà thôi! Ý anh là, anh đoán là cậu ấy có thích anh, như một người bạn thôi, nhưng nếu cậu ấy thực sự thích anh theo kiểu kia—" Gerard ngừng giữa câu, uốn éo vùi đầu vào vai của Mikey lần nữa. Nếu Frank thực sự muốn có cậu, Gerard đã cho cậu ta vô số cơ hội để bộc lộ rồi. Có quá nhiều cơ hội để họ có thể hôn được nhau, nó làm cho Gerard phát rồ khi nghĩ đến nó.

"Thì, có lẽ là ảnh cũng nghĩ về anh như vậy." Mikey chỉ ra lần nữa. "Rằng ảnh chỉ là một cái xác chết đối với anh mà thôi. Và nếu ảnh làm cho anh sợ hãi bỏ đi, ảnh chắc chắn sẽ không còn ai để nói chuyện trong khoảng hai mươi năm tới hay gì đó, phải không?"

"Thôi im đi." Gerard lầm bầm yếu ớt. Trời đất, hai mươi năm trời. "Cậu ấy nên biết được là anh sẽ không bao giờ … bỏ rơi cậu ấy cả. Kể cả khi cậu ấy không phải là một hồn ma. Cái đó thật tuyệt vời, ai lại bỏ đi chứ? Anh không thể hiểu được, Mikey à."

"Em chỉ nói muốn anh biết là..." Mikey mỉm cười nói, lật qua một trang khác. "…em ủng hộ sự ham muốn với người chết kì lạ của anh. Anh đã có sự đồng lòng của em."

"Đó không phải là một sự ham muốn!"

"Cái bàn tay hồn ma lạnh lẽo của ảnh là tất cả những gì mà anh có thể nghĩ tới được." Mikey lắc lư chiếc điện thoại của nó như thể ở trong tay nó đang có chứng cứ thiết thực vậy. "Em có tin nhắn để chứng minh điều đó nè." Chết tiệt thật.

"Anh ghét mày quá." Gerard giận dỗi nói, mệt mỏi đặt cằm lên vai của Mikey để cậu có thể đọc truyện dễ hơn.

"Này, có lẽ anh nên để cho ảnh biết được rằng anh rất giỏi mần chuyện đó. Tanya có thể hỗ trợ anh trong chuyện đó."

"Anh sẽ từ mày ngay lập tức đó." Gerard đe dọa nói. "Lật qua trang lẹ đi, sắp đến khúc Steph lật mặt Thị trưởng rồi."

"Cảm ơn." Mikey đảo mắt, ngoan ngoãn lật qua trang kia.

***

Cuối tuần trôi qua một cách nhanh chóng. Buổi tiệc ngủ rất là tuyệt vời, mặc dù mấy đêm mất ngủ đã làm cậu say giấc mơ màng và Gerard thức dậy vào buổi sáng với đầy hình vẽ trên mặt mình, bởi vì Bob và Ray là hai thằng khốn. Ít ra tụi nó chỉ dùng bút Crayola chứ không phải Sharpie. Gerard đã dành hết thời gian còn lại của thứ Bảy để than vản với Mikey và lẩn quẩn quanh khu nghiên cứu của bệnh viện. Gerard ước rằng cậu có thể gửi tin nhắn cho Frank về cái tầng hầm rùng rợn mà họ đã tìm được. Còn có hai người thực tập sinh đã bị họ bắt gặp trong một đống hỗn tạp nào đó có liên quan khẩu trang bệnh viện và băng keo cá nhân. Kiểu như, biết cách làm bác sĩ lắm, mấy cậu.

Gerard đã từ chối đi xem Dinorsaur Jr. biểu diễn vào đêm hôm đó, cậu giả vờ nói rằng mình mệt rồi và vẫn còn giận vụ bị vẽ lên mặt. Thế nhưng vào ngày Chủ Nhật, Bob đã bắt cóc cậu, giả vờ cười lễ phép xin phép mẹ Gerard dẫn cậu đi. Ngay khi bà vừa quay lưng lại, cậu ta liền làm hành động cắt tiết. Kết cục là Gerard bị ép ra ngoài và phải giao tiếp cả ngày trời.

Phải công nhận là mẹ của Ray làm bánh Pizza rất tuyệt hảo. Và giờ thì Gerard đã có người chở đến trường bởi vì Ray không đồng ý cho cậu đi bộ một mình trong khi Ted và đồng bọn của hắn đang săn lùng cậu—Gerard thì nghĩ rằng chuyện này có lẽ đã xong rồi, nhưng Ray và Bob thì không có lạc quan như vậy. Dù sao thì, Gerard không cần phải đi bộ tới trường nữa. Đó là một điểm cộng.

Nhưng chuyện Bob và Patrick diễn lại màn thua cực kì thảm hại của Gerard vào sáng thứ Hai tuần sau trong bãi đỗ xe, thì hoàn toàn là một điểm trừ. Họ chui vào xe của Bob để hút thuốc và đợi cho đến khi chuông reo. Lần đầu tiên trong đời Gerard đã cầu nguyện rằng cái chuông reo lẹ lẹ đi.

"Tớ còn không biết là người ta có thể chết nhiều lần cùng một lúc vậy." Ray nhỏ giọng chế nhạo, bị Gerard nghe thấy rủa ầm lên. 

"Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy. Gerard đã hồi sinh mười hai lần trong dưới chỉ một phút? Cậu ấy sắp lập được kỉ lục luôn rồi đó."

"Tôi ghét mấy người." Gerard hờn dỗi nói, bất lực mỉm cười. "Tôi đã bảo là tôi không chơi game được mà. Tôi đã nói rồi, tại mấy cậu cứ bắt tôi chơi, sau đó lại tỏ ra bất ngờ khi tôi chơi quá gà, thật quá đáng mà."

"Ừ, nhưng mà..." Bob thêm vào một câu. "...cái này còn hơn là chơi gà nữa. Phải nói là tuyệt đẹp. Quá nghệ thuật, quá điệu nghệ."

"Quá nhiều căm ghét." Gerard đảo mắt kết luận một câu. "Tụi mình vào trong được chưa?"

Ray ậm ừ trầm ngâm ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ nhìn vào bãi đỗ xe.

"Ừ, đợi thêm vài giây nữa đi, tớ nghĩ là mọi người đã vào trong hết." Đủ thời gian để hút một điếu thuốc cuối cùng và chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho ngày hôm nay. Ray ra hiệu đường đã trống, mọi người lập tức đẩy cửa xe ra chạy ào xuống.

"Tớ phải vào Văn phòng thật sớm, nếu không Gertie sẽ loạn lên đó."

"Tôi vẫn cho rằng mọi người sai hết rồi. Không ai dám làm gì trong khuôn viên trường học đâu." Gerard càu nhàu khi họ rời khỏi xe.

"Cố gắng đừng có mút lưỡi nhỏ Tanya trong giờ Hình Học hay gì nha." Bob dặn dò cẩn thận, và Gerard lắp bắp vô ích. Không công bằng. Thật không công bằng chút nào. Gerard đâu có ý định mút lưỡi ai bao giờ. Cậu quay lại nhìn về phía khu rừng sau lưng. Cậu đã không có thời gian để trốn ra và đi gặp Frank suốt mấy ngày nay rồi.

"Lẹ lên, tụi mình sắp trễ rồi đó!" Ray rít lên, Gerard quay đầu lại thở dài nhìn ngôi trường một lần nữa một cách nặng nhọc. Thứ Hai chết tiệt.

Ngày hôm nay trôi qua êm ả một cách đáng ngờ, ngoại trừ thằng Ted lịch sự một cách kỳ quái hỏi thăm về cuối tuần của cậu như thế nào. Mặt của hắn giật giật một cách đáng sợ. Tanya thổi cho cậu một nụ hôn khi đứng đợi trong hàng lấy đồ ăn trưa. Làm như Gerard vẫn chưa đủ thảm vậy. Nhưng Gerard đã làm hết bài tập về nhà của mình vào tối thứ Bảy, cậu nghĩ là mình có thể đạt được điểm cao trong bài kiểm tra đột ngột của môn Lịch Sử. Cuộc đời của cậu vẫn còn được huy hoàng một lần. Ừ thì, ngoại trừ Noltes và cái thằng nhóc Ryan kia vẫn cứ ngán đường cậu.

Bỗng nhiên một người đàn ông cao to ngang nhiên chặn đường tới lớp Mỹ thuật của cậu, nhìn xuống cậu chằm chằm, phớt lờ những học sinh khác trong hành lang.

"Vậy cậu là thằng nhóc Way đó à?" Ổng lập lờ hỏi Gerard. Gerard nheo mặt nhìn ổng trong bối rối.

"Uh, dạ thưa thầy?" Cậu ngây người nói. "Em có thể giúp ... gì được cho thầy không ạ?"

"Bỏ áo vào thùng đi." Người đàn ông hung tợn nói, trời ạ. Giờ thì Gerard đã biết ổng là ai rồi, ổng là huấn luyện viên bóng chày. Chú của Ted hay gì đó. Tuyệt thật. Gerard nheo mắt lại, cậu có thể thấy được sự giống nhau giữa hai người. "Tôi chỉ muốn có một cơ hội để gặp học sinh mới của trường thôi, để chắc chắn rằng tụi nó không phải là lũ du côn vô lại. Cậu không phải là một đứa du côn vô lại chứ?"

"...không?" Gerard rùng mình bỏ áo vào quần.. "Uhm, em ... phải đi đến lớp." Và chuồn lẹ xuống hành lang, bất an quay đầu lại nhìn người kia. Trời ạ, cậu không bao giờ muốn bị phạt bởi một người như vậy. Có lẽ cậu nên ngừng trốn học.

Lớp Mỹ thuật vẫn chán ngấy như thường lệ. Bây giờ họ đang học về tranh đốm nhỏ. Gerard lơ đãng cả buổi thuyết trình về Seurat và nhìn chằm ra cửa sổ. Hôm nay cậu sẽ cắn viên đạn và nói chuyện với Frank, kiểu như, nói chuyện nghiêm túc với cậu ấy. Không đùa giỡn hay gì cả. Không có xém-hôn gì hết. Kể cả khi Frank đã chết, cậu ấy vẫn không nên đối xử với cậu như vậy. Thật không công bằng chút nào. Sẽ không sao nếu Frank không muốn gì hơn, nếu cậu ấy không muốn Gerard. Thật ra thì cái đó có thể đoán trước được mà. Thế nhưng Gerard cần phải biết rõ mọi chuyện, nếu không cậu sẽ phát rồ ngồi tự hỏi. Gerard sẽ không thể tập trung vào việc giải quyết vấn đề bị kẹt trong rừng của Frank nếu cậu cứ khổ sở tự hỏi mỗi giây rằng liệu Frank có thích con trai không, hay là cậu ấy có thích Gerard không—chết tiệt, cậu đang tự mình làm mình phát rồ đây, thậm chí Frank còn không có ở đây nữa.

Patrick và Worm gặp cậu bên ngoài phòng học ngay sau khi chuông reo, nhìn mặt bồn chồn và buồn bực.

"Uh, chào?" Gerard ngờ vực nhìn bọn họ. "Sao hai người tới đây nhanh vậy? Cả hai không phải đều có tiết Khoa Học Thư Viện à?"

"Được cho ra sớm." Patrick và Worm nhanh chóng giải thích và vội vả nắm lấy tay của Gerard kéo đi xuống hành lang, ngược lại với hướng mà cậu thường đi. "Tụi mình sẽ dẫn cậu đi tập ban nhạc cùng với tụi mình. Không, không phản đối gì hết, chỉ cần im lặng vào tuân theo mệnh lệnh thôi, cảm ơn."

"Nhưng!" Gerard cố gắng vùng vẫy và bị đẩy vào một cái cầu thang. "Nhưng mà tại sao chứ?"

"Ted đang chuẩn bị chiến tranh đó." Worm lo lắng nói. "Nó đã đi khắp nơi đồn đại rằng đời của cậu sắp tàn rồi. Có lẽ Tanya đã nói cái gì đó khiến nó nổi giận, nhưng mà nó ... không có tâm trạng tốt đâu."

"Vậy nên bây giờ cậu sẽ gia nhập vào ban nhạc." Patrick dứt khoát nói, nhếch môi cười đểu. "Cậu thấy sao về kèn Tuba?"

***

May mắn thay, người dẫn đầu ban nhạc không có bực mình về việc thời gian bị lãng phí hay tai của thầy ấy bị hành hạ bởi kĩ năng chơi kèn Tuba của Gerard, hẳn là thiếu sót ở chổ đó. Thật ra, thầy ấy và Gerard đã có một cuộc trò chuyện rất thú vị về việc liệu trường học có thể lập một dàn hòa ca hay không. Gerard hát cho thầy một vài nốt và nhận được một nụ cười cùng với một cái búng tay. Thành thực mà nói, cậu đã rất lo ngại khi thầy Stewart hứng hở ra lệnh cho dàn kèn Trumpet chơi bài 'Luck Be A Lady'. Gerard thực sự không muốn gia nhập vào dàn hòa ca, cậu chỉ đang né tránh khỏi việc bị đánh chết trong bãi đỗ xe của trường mà thôi.

Gerard thoát khỏi phòng ban nhạc sau khi đã luyện tập xong. Khúc nhạc 1812 Overture theo đuôi cậu băng qua khoảng đất trống, một cái trống tổ chảng vang rầm rầm như sét đánh. Frank đang đợi cậu ở lối mòn, lắc lư theo tiếng nhạc và huýt sáo, hơi lạc nốt một chút. Khi Gerard đến gần hơn, cậu có thể cảm nhận được từng nhịp đá chân của Frank vào một kết giới tàng hình, chân cậu ấy đung đưa không ngừng.

"Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tụi mình trồng thêm cây trong bãi đất này?" Gerard tò mò hỏi. "Giới hạn của khu rừng có được giãn ra không?"

"Và chào cậu luôn, Gerard!" Frank khịt mũi tấn công Gerard bằng một cái ôm nồng nhiệt ngay khi cậu vừa bước qua ranh giới ma quái. Gerard ngân nga vui vẻ chống lại ham muốn vùi mũi mình vào tóc của Frank. Thật may mắn bởi vì Frank bỏ ra rất nhanh sau đó bắt đầu hoa tay múa chân suýt nữa thì chọt vào mắt của Gerard. "Nhanh lên, đường này nè, tụi mình sẽ đi tới một nơi mới mẻ hơn vào hôm nay. Mặc kệ lối mòn đi. Dù sao thì, tôi cũng không có manh mối gì về quy tắc hoạt động của nó. Nhưng cậu có thể lập trồng cây sau nếu cậu muốn. Cậu và Johnny Appleseed."

“Tôi có thể là Gerard ... Pinecone chứ?" Gerard hùa theo vừa nói vừa né một cành cây thấp. "Không biết nữa, chỉ là một ý tưởng thôi. Có lẽ tụi mình có thể trộm một cái cây nhỏ từ một nhà trẻ hay gì đó."

"'Tụi mình.'" Frank đưa ngón tay lên làm dấu ngoặc kép. "Ý cậu là 'mình cậu' thôi đúng không. Đừng có để bị bắt đó, Chàng Trai Thiên Nhiên. Tôi sẽ rất nhớ cậu nếu bị vào tù. Dù sao thì, nhanh lên đi, không có thời gian để mà làm xàm đâu."

Frank gỡ Gerard ra khỏi cành táo đầy gai kinh dị nào đó và nắm lấy cổ tay cậu kéo đi.

"'Làm xàm'?" Gerard bật cười đầy hứng thú khi Frank gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn căm giận, nụ cười ẩn hiện trên môi cậu ấy. "Thật đó hả?  _ Làm xàm _ ?"

"Cái gì, Sally nói câu đó hoài mà. Nó hoàn toàn hợp lý. Nhưng được rồi, đi lẹ lên, thằng quỷ." Frank hối thúc, giờ thì cậu ấy đã mỉm cười thực sự, hàm răng trắng tinh hoàn hảo dưới ánh trời chiều. "Hài lòng chưa?"

"Rất hài lòng." Gerard gật gù, mắt gắn chặt trên đôi tay đang luồn vào nhau của hai người. "Làm gì mà vội thế? Tụi mình không phải còn có cả buổi chiều à?"

"Ừ, nhưng mà tôi muốn cho cậu thấy thi thể của tôi, nó nằm ở rất xa." Gerard hụt mất một bước, suýt nữa thì ngã vào một vũng bùn nếu Frank không kịp bắt được cậu. "Tôi sẽ cho cậu xem trước khi cậu hỏi đến." Frank thản nhiên tiếp tục nói. "Không là cậu sẽ bị trật mất cái gì trong người đó."

"Tôi đang định tìm thời điểm thích hợp để hỏi mà!" Gerard khó chịu phản biện. Xác chết trông rất tuyệt trên giấy, nhưng mà cậu không dám chắc rằng cậu có đủ can đảm để nhìn thấy nó ở ngoài đời thực. Gerard cảm thấy bất an nhìn chằm chằm vào tay của mình trong một lúc. "Nó không có, uh. Máu me gì, phải không?"

"Hmm?" Frank kéo cậu theo sau, điêu luyện né ra khỏi bãi bùn và đi trên lối cao hơn. "Oh, không, chỉ có xương thôi. Tôi sẽ không dẫn cậu tới để xem lũ giòi ăn xác mình đâu."

"Oh, vậy thì tốt." Gerard thở phào nhẹ nhõm, và rồi dựng đứng người. "Ý tôi là. Tôi hoàn toàn ổn với chuyện này. Cậu làm vậy rất là tốt. Cho tôi xem xác của cậu, và mọi thứ. Nó giống như là..." Gerard kéo dài ở cuối câu, cậu không muốn phải so sánh xác chết với cái gì đó trên thước đo tình bạn. Việc này thân thiết hơn cho bạn bè xem, ví dụ như, một vết thẹo kì lạ. Có lẽ việc này còn thân thiết hơn cả việc thú nhận mình thích tô son và mặc quần lót phụ nữ vào một số dịp.

"Này, nếu cậu mang cho tôi mấy tấm hình chụp X-ray của cậu thì tụi mình coi như huề." Frank lãnh đạm nói, thậm chí không nhìn vào mắt của Gerard. Nhưng cậu ấy vẫn còn đang nắm lấy tay của Gerard. Khu rừng trông có vẻ dễ đi hơn lần trước. Cành cây và bụi rậm không có bắt lấy tóc và quần áo của cậu như bình thường. Cậu cũng không bị vấp phải khúc gỗ vụn hay là trượt vào một đống lá chết nào cả. Có lẽ đó là do họ đang nắm tay nhau, vì thế cho nên Frank có thể truyền ma thuật của mình qua cho Gerard. Chắc là vậy rồi. Nhưng Gerard vẫn không thể ngăn cản bản thân nắm chặt lấy tay của Frank, cảm nhận những vết chai khi chơi guitar, những hình xăm mát lạnh và mỏng manh. Frank quay đầu lại nhìn cậu nghi hoặc, nhướng một bên lông mày.

"Cuối tuần ... của cậu thế nào rồi?" Gerard ngập ngừng hỏi, tim đập thùm thụp trong ngực. Frank dễ thương quá đi, trời đất ơi. Chuyện này thật bất hợp pháp. Ừ thì, Gerard cho rằng luật có cấm quan hệ với xác chết hay gì đó, nhưng cái này không phải vậy, cậu nghĩ lại là … quan hệ với hồn ma thì đúng hơn. Gerard sẽ Google nhiều hơn về chuyện đó khi cậu về nhà.

"Cuối tuần ... của tôi?" Frank chậm rãi hỏi ngược lại. "Phải rồi. Cuối tuần. Ừ thì, nó cũng như mọi ngày thôi. Cuối tuần của cậu thì sao, Gerard?"

"Oh, cậu biết đó, cũng bình thường thôi." Gerard bồn chồn trả lời, và lảm nhảm một lúc lâu về chuyện cậu và Mikey bị nhốt trong thang máy dịch vụ suốt hai mươi phút tại bệnh viện và cả cách mà Bob đã đánh bại cả đám bọn họ trong trò Guitar Hero nhưng Patrick lại là một cao thủ nhắm bắn và hủy hoại mọi người trong trò Halo, nhất là Gerard, chết tiệt thật. Gerard liên mồm khen Pizza của mẹ Ray ngọn tuyệt vời cùng với bánh nướng kiểu Anh, nước sốt Marinara và một đống phô mát.

"Nghe vui nhỉ." Đó là tất cả những gì mà Frank có thể nói, và rồi cậu ấy trở nên im lặng không nói một lời khiến cho Gerard không thể kéo cậu ấy vào cuộc nói chuyện, kể cả về truyện Batgirl mới. Nhưng cậu ấy vẫn không bỏ tay của Gerard ra, có lẽ sẽ không sao đâu. Cậu mong là vậy.

Họ đang đi vào khu vực hoang dã hơn—nghe khá là ngu ngốc khi Gerard nghĩ thêm về nó. Toàn bộ khu rừng đều hoang dã cả mà, phải không? Nhưng chổ này khác biệt hơn một chút. Không có lối mòn nào hay tường đá nào, cũng không có lá cây rải rác, không có một bóng người. Địa hình ở đây rất khác biệt, nhiều đá và sườn dốc. Con sông nằm ở bên dưới họ, một vòi phun sủi bọt trắng chảy nhanh đang bị bắt bởi cơn gió và phun những cầu vòng hình cung đầy kim tuyến qua hẻm núi uốn lượn khúc khuỷu. Kể cả khi ở trên độ cao thế này, Gerard vẫn bị những giọt nước bắn vào quần áo của cậu, làm ẩm ướt tóc của cậu.

"Tôi đoán là xác mình bị vứt ở chỗ nào đó gần đây." Frank lạnh nhạt nói, Gerard phải mất một lúc lâu để nhận ra cậu ấy đang nói cái gì. "Nếu nó ở gần nhà máy hơn thì tôi đã dạt vào một trong những cái đảo nhỏ hay gì đó. Tôi cũng không biết nữa. Tôi không nhớ rõ phần đó lắm."

"Bị vứt?" Gerard chậm rãi nhắc lại, bởi vì cái đó nghe nó ... đó là một cách chọn từ rất kì quái, cho một tai nạn leo núi hay gì đó, nhưng Frank chỉ kéo cậu đi tiếp, vẫn vui vẻ và rạng rỡ như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Ở khúc này dòng nước chảy rất xiết, cậu có thể nhìn thấy được hẻm núi và thác ghềnh. Ngay ở khúc quẹo đằng trước cậu sẽ nhìn thấy một kiểu hình _ cul-de-sac _ hay gì đó, chảy ra khỏi con sông chính. Và đó là nơi tôi nằm. Có lẽ chỉ cần một cơn lũ lớn càn quét qua đây sẽ cuốn trôi tôi đi mất một trong những năm tới. Nhanh lên, tôi không để cậu ngã đâu, nó chỉ ở trên phía trước một chút thôi."

"Ý cậu là, bị bỏ, kiểu như, cậu bị té vào đó đúng không?" Gerard hi vọng một lời giải thích từ Frank, nhưng Frank chẳng nói một lời mà chỉ kéo cậu lên trên rìa hẻm núi và ra hiệu cho Gerard nằm xuống, bò trên một bãi rêu và lá thông.

"Chỉ cần nhích người lên trước một chút và nhìn thẳng xuống dưới." Frank chỉ dẫn. Gerard cảm thấy tầm nhìn của mình trở nên thu hẹp một cách kì lạ. Tầm nhìn hình ống. Tầm nhìn hẻm núi.

Ngay bên dưới bọn họ là một hòn đá to nhô lên khỏi dòng nước, một nhánh sông chảy vào và bị cản lại chậm rãi len lõi qua những khe đá. Một nửa chìm trong dòng xoáy là thi thể của Frank. Gerard có thể thấy một cái sọ, xương sống và cả xương sườn. Một vài mảnh bị tách rời—một vài mảnh khác có lẽ đã bị mất tích, một vài cái bị mắc vào những hòn đá bên cạnh cậu ấy. Một mảnh xương sườn và một mảnh xương ngón tay trắng sáng. Gerard cảm thấy có một cái gì đó nhỏ bé và yên lặng cố chen lối ra khỏi ngực cậu, một tiếng nức nở hay một tiếng hét hay là một lời phản đối. Một thứ gì đó. Cậu muốn leo xuống dưới kéo thi thể lên, rời khỏi nơi này, vào trong ánh mặt trời. Nó quá cô đơn, ở dưới đó. Frank không thuộc về một nơi như thế.

"Này Gerard!" Frank ngỡ ngàng nhìn Gerard, giọng cậu ấy vô cùng xa xăm khó có thể nghe thấy được bởi tiếng rầm rú của dòng sông và dòng máu chảy xiết đang di chuyển loạn xạ ở trong lỗ tai của Gerard. "Thở cái đi, Gerard. Tôi tưởng là cậu sẽ thấy rất tuyệt, đừng—đừng có hoảng lên nha. Gerard?"

"Frank..." Gerard mệt mỏi lăn qua bên nằm ở trước đùi của Frank. Frank nghiêng người về phía cậu tạo thành một cái bóng giữa bầu trời, đôi mắt mở to nhìn cậu đầy lo lắng. Gerard chỉ muốn vòng một tay qua cổ của Frank và kéo cậu ấy xuống. "Frank." Cậu gọi tên Frank lần nữa, bất lực. Frank đã trở nên cứng ngắt một cách kì lạ, không hề dịch chuyển và rồi bổng nhiên cậu ấy tan chảy, tay luồn vào tóc của Gerard, miệng hé mở. Gerard kéo cậu ấy xuống gần hơn, ưỡn người để kéo cơ thể của cả hai người lại gần với nhau hơn. Frank vẫn đang ở đây, ngay bên cạnh cậu, ở ngay đây mà không phải là ở bên dưới hẻm núi. Họ đang hôn nhau. Frank có vị lành lạnh và sạch sẽ, Frank đang thở dốc tạo thành những âm thanh bất ngờ, đầy tuyệt vọng vào trong miệng của Gerard. Gerard không thể thở được cuối cùng đành phải dứt khỏi nụ hôn nồng ấm, hấp hối và hít vào thật sâu.

***

art bởi sunlit_paradox

***

"Trời." Frank rên rỉ phà vào cổ của Gerard, chậm rãi hôn lên môi của Gerara những nụ hôn run rẫy trải dài xuống cằm. Tay của Frank chạm vào ở khắp mọi nơi trên cơ thể cậu. Gerard nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ cảm giác tuyệt vời đó. Frank chen đầu gối vào giữa chân của Gerard. Và rồi, không, không, không được, Frank đang cách ra xa, tại sao cậu ấy lại dừng lại chứ?

Gerard nức nở thành tiếng muốn truyền đạt ham muốn mạnh mẽ của mình cho Frank để cậu ấy có thể trở lại bên trên cậu, thế nhưng Frank chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm, miệng mở to ngơ ngác. Gerard ngần ngại chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy. Và rồi Frank tìm lại giọng nói của mình và bắt đầu hét lên.

“Cái quái gì thế, Gerard, vừa rồi là cái quái gì vậy hả?” Frank vùng vẩy xua tay về phía Gerard. “Cậu không thể—vừa rồi là  _ cái gì _ vậy hả, tôi còn chưa...”

“Tôi … được rồi, tôi chọn không đúng lúc lắm.” Gerard nói nhỏ xíu, bây giờ cậu mới nhớ ra rằng cậu chỉ cách một cái vách đá có vài centimet và thi thể của Frank đang nằm dưới đó, chào đón cậu nếu cậu ngã. “Rất không đúng. Tôi chỉ ... Frank,” giọng của cậu rung rung một chút. “Chỉ là tôi thích cậu? Rất nhiều … vậy thôi.”

"Cậu đã nghĩ cái gì vậy hả!" Frank lui người lại, lườm mắt nhìn Gerard. Gerard khổ sở nhìn chằm chằm lên bầu trời. Chết tiệt. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ nghe theo lời của Mikey nữa.

"Phải, tôi đã muốn hôn cậu? Tôi cũng không biết nữa!" Gerard cáu gắt nói, mặt đỏ bừng vừa xấu hổ vừa tức giận. Nhưng mà ... rõ ràng Frank cũng hôn cậu mà, đúng không? Có lẽ nó chỉ là do thiếu thốn tình cảm hay gì thôi. Frank đã không thế kiềm chế bản thân mình, và Gerard đã lợi dụng cậu ấy. "Tôi không biết, tôi tưởng là cậu cũng thích tôi. Tôi xin lỗi—"

"Oh, đừng có đối xử với tôi như vậy." Frank ngắt giọng, vò đầu. Gerard mơ màng một chút, thẫn thờ nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay của cậu ấy, nhìnnhững đường gầy gộc của chúng và những hình xăm uốn lượn. "Gerard, cậu không nên như vậy—chuyện này rất, rất là ngu ngốc."

"Ngu ngốc?!" Gerard lạnh nhạt lặp lại, và rồi ngồi dậy. Trời ạ, cậu không thể tự tìm đường về nhà từ đây được, bởi vì tình huống khó xử bây giờ sẽ rất ngượng nghịu cho cả hai, hàng giờ liền, và cậu  _ đúng là _ ngu ngốc. "Ngu ngốc. Phải rồi."

Frank bực dọc hừ lạnh một tiếng, và rồi cúi người xuống nghiêng đầu qua một bên. Gerard chớp mắt ngỡ ngàng nhìn cậu ấy. Môi của họ lại chạm vào nhau một lần nữa, lần này rất chậm rãi và ngọt ngào hơn. Lúc đầu chỉ thử thôi, chỉ có môi của họ chạm vào nhau, và rồi Gerard hé miệng ra một chút, chỉ một chút thôi. Frank rùng mình và nhẹ nhàng cắn vào môi dưới của Gerard, một làn sóng đau đớn tuyệt hảo. Cậu nhỏ của Gerard hứng thú lên quá nhanh, nó làm cho cậu chóng mặt. Frank thở dốc rời đi, mắt tối tăm.

"Cậu làm cho mọi chuyện thật khó khắn quá đói." Frank nghiêm túc nói, và rồi đảo mắt nhìn Gerard, cậu chỉ có thể thở ra một tiếng cười ngại ngùng. "Oh, im đi. Nhưng mà thật đó, tôi không thể. Tôi không thể làm thế với cậu được."

"Cậu có thể làm bất cứ thứ gì với tôi." Gerard tràn đầy hi vọng nói, có một chút ngỡ ngàng nhưng cậu sẵn sàng cho qua hết. Frank phì cười với câu nói đó của cậu, tinh quái và rạng rỡ. Nhưng khi Gerard tiến gần hơn thằng khốn đó lùi xa ra, lắc đầu. "Ugh, được thôi, mà cậu đang nói về cái gì thế hả? Nếu tôi để cậu giải thích, cậu sẽ … để tôi hôn cậu lần nữa chứ?"

"Gerard!" Frank nghiến răng nhẫn nại, nhắm mắt mình lại. "Thằng khốn. Tôi chết rồi. Cậu có hiểu được không? Tôi đã chết rồi. Tôi sẽ bị kẹt vĩnh viễn trong một khu rừng. Tôi là một thằng đã chết và bị kẹt trong một khu rừng, cậu không thể thanh thản hôn tôi như thế, cậu không nên như vậy."

"Tôi đương nhiên biết là cậu đã chết." Gerard chậm rãi nói, thận trọng quan sát biểu hiện của Frank. "Nhưng nó không phải là chuyện lớn đâu, thật đó. Ý tôi là, cậu vẫn là cậu mà, phải không?"

"Tôi còn không biết Halo là cái gì nữa!" Frank hét lên, Gerard chớp chớp mắt khó hiểu. Halo thì có cái đéo gì liên quan tới chuyện này chứ? "Cậu không hiểu được sao?"

"Nó là một trò chơi điện tử?" Gerard giải thích, mắt trợn tròn. "Trên máy Xbox? Nó khá là ngu ngốc, tôi chơi trò đó dỡ lắm. Tôi cũng không biết nữa, nó có cả cốt truyện về chiến tranh chống người ngoài hành tinh tên là Covenant, nhưng theo tôi nghĩ thì đó không phải chủ đích của trò chơi. Nó chỉ toàn bắn súng—"

"Xbob là cái đéo gì chứ!" Giọng của Frank đã trở nên buồn bực và cao vút, Gerard tỏ ra hối lỗi cắn cắn môi của mình. Cậu còn không thích chơi game nữa là, được chứ, điều này thật là lố bịch. "Nghe nè, chuyện này không có tốt đẹp gì đâu." Giờ Frank đã bắt đầu đi tới lui, khoanh tay nghiêm nghị. "Thời đại của tôi đã trôi qua rồi, và tôi thì bị mắc kẹt ở chổ ma quái này, tôi không thể—tôi đang cố gắng làm những điều đúng đắn nhất dù chỉ một lần trong suốt sự tồn tại của tôi, được chứ? Cậu sẽ già đi, và tôi sẽ bị kẹt ở đây mãi mãi. Cậu sẽ không muốn làm chuyện này nữa đâu, tôi chắc chắn."

Gerard bật người ngồi dậy trừng mắt nhìn Frank. "Ừ thì..." Cậu lạnh nhạt nói, bắt chước cũng khoanh tay trước ngực. "Tôi vẫn nghĩ rằng chuyện đó không quan trọng, cũng không hẳn. Và nếu cậu đang cố từ chối tôi một cách nhẹ nhàng, vậy thì không cần bận tâm đâu. Chỉ cần nói thẳng ra là được rồi."

"Cái gì?" Frank hỏi lại, cậu đâu có nói cái gì khó hiểu đâu nhỉ. "Nghe này, cậu có cả cuộc đời ở ngoài kia, là thứ tôi đang cố nói đến, còn tôi thì không. Tôi không có gì ở ngoài kia hết. Tôi chỉ có thể làm bạn với cậu, vào lúc này—Tôi có cậu được trong lúc này, nhưng cậu thì không thể nào—sẽ rất khó để nhìn cậu ra đi, Gerard à."

"Khoan." Gerard chen vào, thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ, sao chứ, bỏ cậu mà đi à? Đó là thứ mà cậu đang lo đến sao?"

"Ừ thì, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng sẽ bỏ đi thôi." Frank thì thào nói, Gerard lập tức vui vẻ chen lời vào.

"Đó cũng là một vấn đề, tụi mình sẽ tìm cách để thay đổi nó mà! Thật đó, Frank, tụi mình sẽ tìm ra cách, và cậu sẽ có thể rời khỏi khu rừng này, mọi thứ sẽ tốt hơn thôi, thật đó. Không có lí do gì khác để không hôn nhau đúng chứ?" Cậu cắn môi dưới khiêu gợi nhìn về phía Frank.

"Cậu là một thằng khốn!" Frank ủ rũ nói, thế nhưng mắt cậu ấy lại đang nhìn xuống môi của Gerard, Gerard thản nhiên liếm môi khiêu khích. "Chết tiệt, Gerard, cậu không hiểu được. Cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả. Cậu đặt hy vọng quá nhiều ở bản thân rồi, nó sẽ không có thành công đâu, và nó chỉ ... nó sẽ chỉ làm mọi thứ tệ hơn thôi."

"Nó sẽ thành công." Gerard nhất định nói, bước thêm một bước gần hơn nữa, tim đập rộn ràng. Cậu phớt lờ sự rên rỉ của Frank mà chỉ vùi đầu vào tay của mình bởi vì Frank rõ ràng chỉ biết lo đến những vấn đề kĩ thuật bé tí mà nó rõ ràng chẳng có ý nghĩ gì trong tương lai. "Nghe này. Cậu thích tôi, và tôi thích cậu, tụi mình sẽ tìm ra phần còn lại trong tương lai, được chứ? Giờ thì tôi muốn—hôn cậu lần nữa có được không?"

"Gerard à!" Frank van nài, và Gerard vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, đầy mong chờ nhìn chằm chằm vào Frank. Frank bắt gặp ánh nhìn nóng bỏng của cậu và đưa một tay ra che mắt lại. "Nghe này, được rồi, cứ cho là—và đây là một cái 'cho là' rất là lớn đấy—bọn mình có thể giải quyết được vụ này và tôi có thể rời khỏi khu rừng. Thế nhưng cậu sẽ từ từ già đi, và tôi sẽ bị kẹt trong thân thể một đứa nhóc mãi mãi."

Gerard đã không nghĩ tới chuyện đó ... được rồi, nghe khá là tệ. "Cậu sẽ không còn muốn tôi nữa nếu mà tôi già đi và mọi thứ?" Cậu ngập ngừng hỏi, nhăn mặt, bởi vì ừ, cậu chắc chắn sẽ già đi, kinh tởm và nhăn nhúm, rụng hết tóc và mọi thứ. Frank sẽ trường tồn trong bộ dạng tuyệt đẹp và hoàn hảo của mình—và Frank đang nhìn chằm vào cậu như một thằng đần.

"Đừng có ngu ngốc như vậy." Frank rít lên, có lẽ cậu ấy cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. Gerard cảm thấy một nụ cười tươi tắn, rạng rỡ xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt mà không hề có sự cho phép của cậu. Nhưng cậu vẫn không thế kiềm chế được. Gerard nghĩ rằng cậu thể ngừng cười mặc dù cậu đã rất cố gắng. "Chết tiệt!" Frank bất lực nói. "Nghe này … cậu không có suy nghĩ thông suốt gì cả."

"Tin tôi đi, tôi có đó." Gerard xấu hổ thẳng thừng nói. Cậu kéo vạt áo khoác của mình xuống dưới. Cậu nhỏ của cậu đã mất hết hứng thú trong lúc họ tranh cãi, nhưng chưa được bao lâu cậu lại tưởng tượng Frank đang quỳ gối, còn tay của Gerard thì đang ở bên trong cái quần ma quái của cậu ấy, để nó lấy lại cảm hứng lần nữa.

"Cậu đang giết chết tôi đó." Frank rầu rĩ, cậu ấy thực sự rất đau khổ. "Tôi không thể tin được là mình vừa nói thế. Gerard. Trời đất ơi, chuyện này sẽ gây ra rất nhiều vấn đề đấy. Thành thật mà nói chuyện tôi sẽ ra khỏi được cái khu rừng chết tiệt này là một chuyện. Và chuyện tôi không thuộc về nơi này, trong cái thị trấn nhỏ xíu chán ngấy này là một chuyện khác. Cậu sẽ trở thành một nghệ sĩ nổi tiếng vào một ngày nào đó, tôi biết chắc là thế. Cậu sẽ học đại học. Điều đó—điều đó rất tốt, cậu nên đi đi. Tôi không muốn cậu ở lại."

"Frank..." Gerard thực sự nản lòng, ngồi dậy. "Tôi không quan tâm về trường đại học, tôi sẽ ở lại đây. Làm một nhân viên lâm nghiệp, hay—" Nhưng mắt của Frank đã khép lại và xa cách, có lẽ cậu ấy không muốn nghe thêm nữa, Gerard lập tức chìm xuống. "Được rồi. Được rồi, nếu đó là thứ cậu muốn. Nhưng tôi vẫn muốn nói cho cậu biết rằng cậu thực sự rất ngu ngốc. Tôi sẽ tôn trọng quyết định của cậu."

Trong lúc này thôi. Gerard sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu, chưa đâu. Phải có cách để giúp Frank ra khỏi cái chuyện nhà tù ma quái này, và Gerard sẽ tìm ra nó. Frank rất ưa thích hơi ấm từ cơ thể của cậu, và Gerard sẽ lợi dụng việc đó hết mức có thể.

"Tôi sẽ không đi đâu hết. Cậu bị mắc kẹt với tôi rồi. Như một người bạn!" Gerard tuyên bố dõng dạc khi mắt của Frank đang nhíu lại. "Frank à. Tôi chưa bao giờ có được một người bạn như cậu. Cậu không thể bắt tôi bỏ đi được. Tôi sẽ không đòi hỏi nhiều hơn, nhưng làm ơn. Đừng xua đuổi tôi."

"Được rồi." Frank nói thật nhỏ sau một lúc. "Chết tiệt thật. Được rồi." Rồi cậu ấy ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh Gerard, lơ lửng hai chân trên vách đá. Gerard tựa người vào Frank, cậu ấy chỉ thở dài chứ không lùi lại.

"Tôi đã nên biết là khi nhìn thấy bộ xương của tôi, cậu sẽ hào hứng lên như thế này." Frank nói sau một hồi im lặng. "Đồ bệnh hoạn."

"Ôi trời, tôi cũng đã định là sẽ tỏ lời trong hôm nay mà!" Gerard phẫn nộ nói. "Nó chỉ là một cái cớ để tôi có thêm dũng cảm bộc lộ mà thôi ... và cậu đang cười vào mặt tôi."

"Cậu thật là kì lạ." Frank khúc khích cười, trìu mến lắc đầu. "Tôi thích nó lắm. Cậu là thằng khốn kì lạ nhất trên hành tinh này, tôi thề đó."

"Không có đâu." Gerard lầm bầm. Frank rõ ràng là kì lạ hơn nhiều. Từ chối hôn nhau không vì lý do gì hết. Kì lạ và  _ độc ác _ .

"Nhanh lên, Gee!" Frank cười méo xẹo hối thúc. "Tôi phải đưa cậu về nhà trước khi cậu biến thành một quả bí đỏ."

"Tôi đoán là nó gần tối rồi ha." Gerard tiếc nuối thì thào. Cả hai đều giữ im lặng suốt quãng đường về, cuối cùng họ cũng mở lời khi đi vào khu vực quen thuộc với Gerard—điều đó lạ tới cỡ nào, rằng Gerard đã quen thuộc khu rừng này. Gerard lay tỉnh bản thân. Tập trung nào Gerard.

"Cậu biết đó..." Gerard ngập ngừng nói, cậu vừa nhớ ra điều Mikey đã từng nói, Frank thực sự rất cô đơn, cậu ấy chỉ có một mình Gerard. Và Gerard thích việc sở hữu Frank, nhưng mà nó không công bằng chút nào. Gerard còn có những người bạn khác, cậu nên chia sẻ với Frank. Mọi người cũng nên được thưởng thức sự tuyệt vời của cậu ấy. "Tôi cá là, uh, Ray sẽ rất muốn gặp lại cậu. Cả Patrick và Bob nữa. Cậu nghĩ sao?"

“Huh?" Frank ngạc nhiên, quan sát vẻ mặt của Gerard như thể cậu sắp bắt đầu nhảy bài Macarena hay nói chuyện theo thơ. "Nghe này, Gerard, tôi có thực sự cần phải nói lại cái vụ 'không thể rời khỏi khu rừng' lần nữa không? Cậu có  _ muốn _ xem tôi đập người vào ranh giới tàng hình của khu rừng không?"

"Ừ thì, trông nó rất tuyệt mà." Gerard trầm ngâm nói. "Kiểu như cậu là một diễn kịch câm rất nhập tâm vậy. Uh." Frank đang trừng mắt rất hung tợn. "Không có gì. Tôi chỉ muốn nói là ... Tôi có thể dẫn Ray ra đây, nếu cậu muốn. Nói cho cậu ấy biết về chuyện này. Tôi nghĩ là cậu ấy rất nhớ cậu."

"Thật hả?" Frank khao khát nói, và rồi lắc đầu. "Tôi cũng không biết nữa, nếu nó hoảng sợ thì sao?"

"Cậu ta có thể làm gì chứ?" Gerard đảo mắt. "Gọi cho Bill Murray à?"

"Cậu ấy có thể sẽ đổ lỗi cho cậu." Frank nghiêm túc nói. "Và kể cho những người khác, và họ có thể sẽ nghĩ là cậu tôn thờ quỷ dữ, hay là cậu bị điên, và đó là nếu Ray có thể thấy được tôi. Nhưng người ta thì không—họ thường không có phản ứng tốt với người chết, cậu biết chứ? Họ sẽ bỏ chạy, và la hét. Nó làm tôi đau lòng lắm."

"Này, tôi đâu có chạy  _ hay _ la hét đâu chứ." Gerard chỉ vào mặt mình, Frank mỉm cười ôn hòa với cậu.

"Cậu có hét một chút." Cậu ấy bật cười khúc khích.

Gerard đảo mắt mấy vòng. "Ừ thì, cũng không có giống lắm! Đó là do cậu làm tôi giật mình, tôi đâu có hoảng sợ đâu."

"Đúng là thế." Frank thừa nhận, cách cậu ấy nhìn Gerard làm cho cậu cảm thấy ấm áp kỳ lạ, cậu thực sự muốn vùi mặt vào áo khoác che đi sự thẹn thùng sau đó ấn Frank vào một gốc cây. "Cậu khác với những người khác. Cậu khác biệt."

"Theo nghĩa tốt?" Gerard thẹn thùng hỏi, kéo áo khoác lên. Frank mỉm cười nhìn cậu khẳng định lần nữa.

"Đúng vậy. Là tốt nhất."

Gerard đỏ mặt muốn nổ tung, cậu không biết phải nói gì, vậy nên cậu chỉ nhanh chóng đi theo sau và phớt lờ cái nhìn của Frank như thế cậu ấy đang nhìn thấy thứ gì tốt nhất trên đời vậy.

"Ừ, nhưng mà Ray và Bob, họ cũng là người tốt đấy. Tôi không nghĩ là họ sẽ hoảng sợ. Ý tôi là, họ có thể sẽ làm thế? Nhưng mà họ sẽ không hoảng sợ thật đâu. Họ là bạn của tôi mà."

Frank ậm ừ trầm ngâm, nghe có vẻ không thuyết phục lắm, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn không buồn bực gì cả.

"Tôi sẽ không kể cho ai hết nếu cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái với việc đó." Cậu nói rõ quan điểm với Frank, phòng khi đó là vấn đề. "Nhưng cứ suy nghĩ về chuyện đó đi, nha? Họ sẽ thích cậu lắm, thật đó. Cậu là một hồn ma tuyệt vời mà! Đó là điều tuyệt với nhất thế giới, và nó ở trên người cậu, cậu biết đó. Cậu sẽ rất tuyệt vời kể cả khi cậu không còn sống."

"Cậu chỉ cố nịnh nọt tôi để cậu có thể chui vào quần của tôi thôi đúng không?" Frank nghi ngờ nói, nhưng cậu ấy rõ ràng là cậu ấy đang nhịn cười.

"Nó có tác dụng không?" Gerard tràn trề hy vọng hỏi một câu ngu ngốc. Frank chán nản đảo mắt lần nữa.

"Im miệng lại đi, đồ khốn!" Cậu ấy quát lên, nhưng rõ ràng là cậu ấy vẫn đang mỉm cười rất vui vẻ nhăn nhăn mũi, bởi vì cậu ấy cũng  _ thích _ Gerard. Gerard đã không ngờ rằng nó sẽ làm cuộc đời khó khăn hơn, khi Frank thực sự thích Gerard trở lại, nhưng điều này còn tệ hơn cả tra tấn, rõ ràng Frank cũng muốn cậu thế nhưng lại có muôn vàn lí do để ngăn cản họ không được hẹn hò với nhau.

Cậu nán lại ngoài rừng một lúc và tự hỏi, cậu có nên yêu cầu một nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon bằng một cách nào đó hay không, nhưng Frank chỉ cười khúc khích, hai mắt sáng rực, và ... biến mất, tan chảy vào trong bóng đêm của khu rừng. Hoàn toàn tan biến trong chớp mắt.

"Whoa..." Gerard mê mẩn nhìn theo, không thể kiềm chế cười toe toét. Người không-phải-bạn trai của cậu thật là  _ tuyệt quá _ . Nhưng cậu sẽ trễ giờ đi thăm Mikey mất, cậu không có thời gian để ngẩn người và tha thiết nhìn về phía hàng cây, mong chờ một khoảnh khắc Frank hiện thân giữa hàng cây.

Gerard đã đi được một khoảng khá xa ngang qua bãi đất trống để trở lại sân trường, cậu mơ mộng thắp một điếu thuốc lên, bỗng nhiên cậu nghe thấy âm thanh gì đó. Tiếng xào xạc của thứ gì đó to lớn, tiếng bước chân trong bóng tối. Một con hươu, có lẽ vậy? Nhưng rồi cậu đã nhìn thấy được nó, một bóng người mặc quần áo màu trắng và đỏ bước ra từ phía sau những chiếc xe tải đang tiến thẳng tới chổ cậu. Mất khoảng một phút sau, lúc này Gerard mới hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra, trời ơi. 

"Mày đây rồi..." Ted lên tiếng một cách đáng sợ, tay bỏ vào trong túi quần. "Tao còn tưởng mày sẽ không dám xuất hiện chứ. Mày đi cắm trai hay cái gì hả, thằng nhóc thành thị?"

Noltes đang nhìn chằm vào vai của cậu, và Isaac trông chán ngấy bên cạnh hắn. Nhưng chỉ có ba bọn chúng thôi. Không phải là cả một đội quân hay gì hết. Chỉ có ba bọn chúng thôi, Gerard âm thầm đếm. Cậu đứng yên hoàn toàn bất động, quan sát mặt trời đang lơ lững sau đám mây trong một lúc trước khi hoàn toàn biến mất.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh." Gerard khó khăn nói, nuốt khan một ngụm nước miếng và giả vờ loay hoay với cái áo khoác của mình. Sao tự dưng buổi chiều hôm nay lại thay đổi theo một hướng tồi tệ hại và ngu ngốc như thế này? "Không có, tao chỉ ... thích đi dạo trong rừng thôi?"

"Mày thích đi dạo trong rừng à?" Ted cười ồ lên thật kinh tởm. "Trời, thiệt là dễ thương làm sao. Mày đang thích nghi với môi thường đấy à. Nó rất là dễ thương, phải không tụi bây?"

Notles đang gầm gừ, còn Isaac thì đang nhìn đồng hồ của mình một cách chăm chú. Ted trừng mắt nhìn bọn chung, rồi quay mặt lại tiến gần về phía Gerard. Gerard chống lại ham muốn thu nhỏ bản thân như Alice, nhưng trời ạ, cái thằng này cao quá mức cho phép rồi.

"Nghe này, tao rất là lo lắng khi mày không xuất hiện sau khi tan trường." Ted âm trầm nói, hắn không chạm vào người cậu mà chỉ hững hờ nhìn từ trên xuống. Cằm của hắn giật giật. "Tao có vài điều muốn nói với mày."

"Nhớ tao à?" Gerard trêu chọc nói, rất tự hào là giọng của cậu không bị vỡ, hay bị đứt quãng giữa chừng vì sợ hãi. À thì, ít nhất là không nhiều. Cậu mong là Frank không có đang đứng xem vụ này—nó sẽ khiến cho Frank phát điên lên, bởi vì cậu ấy không thể đi ra khỏi khu rừng trong khi Gerard đang bị quấy rầy bởi một lũ não bọ. "Tao rất cảm động."

"Rồi..." Ted cắt đứt lời lảm nhảm của Gerard. "Tụi tao thấy mày chuồn vô rừng để trốn. Mày đúng là một thằng rất thông minh phải không? Nhưng rồi mày cũng phải chui ra lại thôi."

"Phải công nhận là mày dành nhiều thời gian ở đó ghê." Isaac lười nhác nói, có chút bực bội trong chất giọng của hắn, làm như đó là lỗi của Gerard hắn đã không đặt hẹn quấy rối người khác vào chiều nay.

"Như vậy cũng không sao." Ted nói lí lẽ với Isaac. "Như thế này thì tụi tao có thể nói chuyện với mày mà không bị ai ... xen vào."

Được rồi, cái đó  ... nghe rất đáng sợ. Còn đáng sợ hơn là Ted đang tiến gần đến mặt cậu, Gerard thực sự muốn góp ý với hắn là hắn có hơi thở rất là hôi, nhưng quả thật hắn _rất_ cao to khi đứng gần như thế này.

"Lẹ đi, Ted." Isaac hối thúc, sau đó lại nhìn vào đồng hồ của hắn. "Vụ này tốn thời gian hơn là mày đã nói khi mày kéo tụi tao ra ngoài này, vậy nên nếu mày có thể dừng làm màu lại thì sẽ tuyệt lắm."

"Không, cứ làm màu tiếp đi." Gerard đảm bảo với họ, ngã người ra sau. "Tao thích làm màu lắm, nó, uh, rất thú vị. Có lời diễn văn thì càng tốt, thật đó—"

Chết tiệt, được rồi. Giờ thì miệng của cậu tràn đầy máu, và Ted đang lắc tay của mình và mỉm cười thân thiện. Những gì mà Gerard có thể cảm nhận được trong một giây đó chính là sự tê liệt vì shock và nó nhanh chóng biến thành nỗi đau toàn cơ thể.

"Tao muốn làm vậy với mày mấy ngày nay rồi." Ted vui vẻ nói. "Mày cũng nhanh nhẹn lắm, mày biết điều đó không, Way? Nhưng mày phải nhận ra là tụi tao sẽ đuổi kịp mày sớm hay muộn mà thôi."

"Tập trung vào chủ đề cái đi, Ted." Isaac gắt gỏng.

Ted thở phào lùi lại, đứng bắt tay chéo trước ngực, nở một nụ cười vui vẻ và đáng sợ trên mặt của hắn. Bạo lực ngu ngốc thực sự là sở thích của tên này. Thằng bệnh hoạn.

"Nhìn đây nè, Gerard." Isaac thở dài nói và vuốt mặt một cái. Nhìn hắn cực kì lí lẽ, đứng trong một bãi đất trống bên dưới bầu trời chiều. Ngôi sao đầu tiên đang dần hiện ra, mọi thứ hoàn toàn bất động, không có gió cũng không có âm thanh chuyển động gì từ cây cối hay bụi rậm. Miệng của Gerard có vị như máu. "Thứ mà Ted đang muốn nói là, mày cần phải nghe theo tụi tao, hiểu chưa? Tụi tao có  ... danh tiếng trong cái thị trấn này. Tụi tao cần phải giữ gìn nó, và mày phải tôn trọng nó, nếu không thì sẽ có hậu quả đó. Đây là cách mà mọi thứ vận hành ở đây. Đa số mọi người hiểu ra được nó trong ngày đầu tiên họ đến đây, nhưng mày có vẻ như là cần thêm chút giúp đở. Noltes, mày có thể lại nắm lấy vai nó dùm cái được không? Gerard trông có vẻ mệt mỏi."

Noltes mỉm cười gian xảo và Gerard nhanh chóng lùi lại vài bước, chỉ là phản xạ bình thường thôi, nhưng Noltes động tác quá nhanh so với một người to tướng như hắn. Hắn chụp lấy tay của Gerard và ấn nó vào phía sau cậu, ấn vai của cậu xuống trước khi Gerard có thời gian để suy nghĩ. Cậu không còn đường trốn.

"Mày thấy đó." Isaac thản nhiên tiếp tục ra hiệu cho Ted tiến lên phía trước. Gerard lơ lửng bất lực từ trên tay của Noltes trong khi Ted đang mỉm cười nhìn cậu và đấm một đấm vào bụng của Gerard. Isaac tiếp tục luyên thuyên, hoàn toàn không để ý tới Gerard đang hấp hối tìm lại hơi thở. "Bố của tao là thị trưởng. Và bố của Ted? Bố của Ted, ổng là cảnh sát trưởng. Người khác không thể đi vòng quanh mà làm loạn lên được, nhất là không phải loại người như mày. Mày làm xấu tên mọi người ở đây. Mày có hiểu được không? Có thấm vào não chưa? Mày có máu nổi loạn từ cái ngày đầu tiên rồi, Gerard Way, và tụi tao không thể chấp nhận chuyện đó được. Ted. Ted, đủ rồi đó."

Ted cuối cùng cũng ngừng đấm và hắn cùng Isaac đang đợi một câu trả lời. Ừ thì, Isaac đang đợi, Ted chỉ gầm gừ mà thôi. Tay của Gerard bị vặn ngược ra phía sau, đau điếng. Miệng của cậu đau. Bụng của cậu đau, cuộn trào cả lên, nhưng cậu sẽ không nôn ra, cậu sẽ không làm thế.

"Tao nghĩ là mày đã làm hơi quá rồi đó, Sikowski." Isaac thở dài nói. Máu cứ thế mà chảy ra khỏi miệng của Gerard và cậu muốn chuồn ra khỏi nơi này và ngủ thiếp đi và chỉ thức dậy mọi thứ đã bình thường trở lại. "Tao nhắc lại lần nữa. Nhìn qua đây, Gerard." Gerard giận dữ mở banh mắt của mình ra, một luồn sóng giận dữ ập vào trong thùy não của cậu. Cậu trừng mắt. "Tốt hơn rồi đó." Isaac mỉm cười khen ngợi. Hắn đặt một ngón tay lên cằm của Gerard, hứng thú vui vẻ trở lại. "Mừng là mày vẫn còn chú ý. Bây giờ, không có ai trong đám tụi tao muốn ở đây lâu hết, nhưng mày đã hiểu rồi phải không? Từ giờ mày sẽ biết tôn trọng người khác hơn, và tụi tao sẽ không phải phí phạm thời gian với mấy cái ... nhắc nhở này."

"Tụi mày _điên_ hết rồi." Gerard run rẩy nói không vững, cố gắng ngẩng cao đầu liếc nhìn Isaac từ bên dưới mái tóc của mình. Toàn thân của cậu đang run rẩy với adrenaline, đau đớn và phẫn nộ. Gerard phun ra một ngụm máu tung tóe vào đôi giày thể thao màu trắng của Isaac. "Tao không có làm cái đéo gì với tụi bây hết, và điều gì khiến cho tụi mày nghĩ rằng tụi mày có thể trốn được tội hành hung—"

"Ngu ngốc thật." Noltes chen lời vào từ phía sau.

Gerard nuốt vào một bình luận gay gắt, giữ nó trong lòng và thở dốc. Cậu đang chống lại ý định cầu cứu người khác. Sự sợ hãi và cô đơn trong bóng tối với lũ quái vật, con quỷ giận dữ trong người cậu đang dần dần lớn hơn và lớn hơn nữa.

Isaac nhìn xuống giày của hắn. Dưới ánh đèn yếu ớt của bãi đỗ xe và ánh trăng mờ ảo, chiếc giày thể thao màu trắng trông đen thui thật dơ bẩn.

"Có vẻ như nó vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện, Ted à." Hắn khó chịu ra lệnh với Ted. "Tao không có cả đêm đâu, hãy chỉ—"

"Đây là tin nhắn cho mày nè, thằng bê đê kinh tởm. Tránh xa Tanya ra." Ted bỗng nhiên rít lên, nghiêng người tới. "Lấy cái sự bê đê biến thái của mày và cái thằng em chết tiệt của mày cút về lại thành phố đi. Biến đi ngay đi."

Gerard trợn trắng mắt nhìn hắn.

"Tanya?" Giọng của cậu vụn vỡ. "Chuyện này là về _Tanya_ sao?"

Kể cả Isaac cũng sửng sốt một chút.

"Đây là về việc mày không tôn trọng tụi tao, và hệ thống của tụi tao." Hắn tàn nhẫn nói. Gerard nghi ngờ nhướng một bên lông mày.

"Mày nghe tao nói rồi đó, thằng chó!" Ted trề môi khinh bỉ. Gerard thực sự, thực sự không thể tin được điều này lại xảy ra. "Mọi người ai cũng nhìn thấy cái cách mà mày nhìn nhỏ trong hành lang, được chứ, và mày nghĩ là tao sẽ bỏ qua chuyện sao? Mày? Cướp lấy bạn gái _của_ tao? Nhỏ yêu tao lắm, được chứ. Tụi tao sẽ cưới nhau đó."

"Nhưng tao không có!" Gerard oan ức phun ra. "Tao không có—đó đâu phải lỗi của tao, nhỏ chỉ muốn nhiều hơn là một thằng khốn như mày. Mày đối xử với nhỏ như cứt, mày mong chờ cái gì chứ?"

Ted trợn trừng mắt giận dữ. "Mày dám nói như vậy với tao ư. Tao nâng niu nhỏ như _vàng_ vậy thằng chó chết!" Và bắt đầu đưa nắm đấm mình lên lần nữa.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi, Ted." Isaac hoảng hốt, kéo lấy tay của Ted. "Gerard nó—Tanya sẽ không làm gì với nó đâu, nhưng tao không nghĩ—tụi mày có nghe thấy cái gì không?" Isaac nói không chắc chắn bất an nhìn xung quanh.

Trong khi Isaac đang nói, một cơn gió đã dần dần nổi lên, lúc đầu chỉ hơi lành lạnh nhưng từ từ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn, nó thổi bay mọi thứ một cách dữ dội, gần như là gào thét, cắt xé viền áo khoác của Gerard. Gerard đã không để ý đến nó, có quá nhiều thứ ở trong đầu, nên đến lúc này cậu mới nhận ra.

"Tao không có nghe thấy gì hết." Ted khó hiểu nói, nhưng mắt của hắn vẫn đang lo sợ đảo một vòng quanh, từ chổ của Gerard đến bìa rừng. Cơn gió đang rút nước mắt ra khỏi mắt hắn. Một giọng nói giận dữ đang gào thét trong cơn gió, và giờ thì Gerard có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng. Cậu cố tránh khỏi tay của Noltes. Noltes có vẻ không để ý đến cậu, mắt trợn to nhìn chằm chằm vào khu rừng, thế nhưng tay của hắn nắm chặt lại theo phản xạ.

"Mày có thấy nó không?" Isaac hoảng sợ nói, giọng từ từ nâng lên cao kinh hoảng, quay qua nhìn chằm chằm vào Gerard. "Mày đã làm gì vậy, Way?"

"Frank?" Gerard ho ra máu, cố gắng tránh khỏi bàn tay Noltes. Đầu xoay mòng mòng.

"Tao sẽ giết chết tụi mày." Giọng đó thoang thoảng đó lại vang lên, bình tĩnh và đầy sát khí.

"Tụi mày có nghe được cái gì không?" Noltes bỏ Gerard ra lắp bắp nói, Gerard vì bất ngờ lập tức ngã xuống đất cùng với một tiếng khóc. Trời ạ, ngực của cậu, chết tiệt thật.

"Tao sẽ giết chết cả đám tụi mày." Frank đang đe dọa bọn nó, trời ơi, đây là cảm giác đứng trước một cơn lốc sao? Cơn gió là tất cả những gì mà bạn có thể nghe thấy được, không gian đang bị xé rách ra. Một cái bụi rậm nhỏ bên cạnh Gerard đã lật tung và bay đi, vướng vào chân của Ted một lúc trước khi biến mất vào sương mù.

"Trời ơi!" Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Isaac thét lên chỉ vào màn sương mù đang dần bao vây, xóa đi lũ chơi bóng chày và cái áo khoác màu đỏ của bọn chúng. "Rời khỏi đây mau lên, Ted, thằng ngu! Chạy lẹ đi!"

"Tao không có nghe thấy cái gì hết!" Giọng của Ted hoảng hốt không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

"Frank hả?" Gerard gọi lần nữa, không chắc chắn, cậu cố đứng thẳng dậy trước khi hấp hối hít vào thở ra không ngừng. "Oh, chết thật!" Cậu khàn giọng nói.

"Tụi mày chạy lẹ đi." Cơn gió lùa tới những lời đe dọa khác, có lúc nghe được có lúc nghe không rõ lắm, và rồi bỗng nhiên những âm thanh rầm rầm của bước chân đang chạy ùa đi, động cơ nổ lên và tiếng lốp xe ma sát đang chạy ra khỏi bãi đỗ xe. Cơn gió đã hạ dần xuống, thổi đi những phần còn lại của sương mù và Gerard, cuộn lại thành một bãi ở dưới đất, đẫm bùn và máu của chính bản thân. Frank đang đứng ở bìa rừng, cậu ấy đang cố phá vỡ màn kết giới trong suốt như diễn viên kịch câm đang bị mắc kẹt trong một hộp được làm từ không khí, hai tay bất lực để ở trước mặt mình..

Trời, tội nghiệp Frank của tôi. "Không sao đâu mà." Gerard miễn cưỡng nói. "Tôi không sao đâu, Frank."

"Gerard..." Một giọng nói thoảng qua má của cậu như một cơn gió lạnh lẽo của tháng Mười. "Gerard."

"Tôi không sao, tôi không sao." Gerard trấn an Frank, mặc kệ cơn đau dưới cằm. Cậu kiểm tra bằng lưỡi của mình và tự hỏi, nếu một trong những cái răng hàm của cậu bị lỏng ra. Trời ạ, cậu sẽ lo về cái đó sau. Gerard lê bước tới bìa rừng, dường như nó mất cả thế kỉ trước khi cậu tới được đó và vượt qua ranh giới. Cảm giác được Frank lạnh lẽo đang chạy ào tới chổ cậu, choàng tay qua người của Gerard. Lạnh cũng tốt. Gerard có thể chịu được một chút lạnh lẽo và tê tái trong cuộc đời cậu ngay lúc này.

"Bọn nó dám đánh cậu." Frank đau lòng không thôi, cơn gió lại nổi lên khi cậu ấy đặt một tay lên khuôn mặt tả tơi của Gerard. "Bọn nó đã _đánh_ cậu, làm sao bọn nó dám—"

Gerard muốn nói gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì, nhưng bỗng nhiên cậu không thể ngừng run rẩy. Miệng của cậu rất đau, và trời thì đang lạnh cóng, và có thứ gì đó rất không đúng về Frank.

"Tôi sẽ giết chết bọn chúng." Frank giận dữ gầm lên, mặt trăng đã ẩn đằng sau đám mây. Frank bao bọc lấy Gerard bằng cả cơ thể của mình, bàn tay lạnh lẽo trượt qua da của cậu, bên dưới áo cậu, lần ra sau lưng. "Họ không thể—cậu là của tôi, tụi nó không được phép đối xử với cậu như vậy được."

"Không sao cả. Tôi ổn mà." Gerard nhanh chóng an ủi Frank, giọng như bị bóp nghẹt bởi cổ của Frank. "Thật đó, nó cũng không tệ lắm. Tôi ổn mà!" Cậu nghiêng người qua một bên nở một nụ cười vui vẻ. Frank không thèm để ý đến, hay có lẽ cậu ấy đã không nhìn ra đó là một nụ cười chân thật.

"Tôi sẽ không để nó xảy ra lần nữa." Mắt của Frank rực sáng một ngọn lửa, nghiêm túc nói. "Không phải với cậu. Gerard, tôi sẽ giết bọn chúng trước, tôi hứa."

"Không ai giết ai hết!" Gerard hoảng hốt, và rồi cậu rụt người lại như đang sợ hãi Ted vẫn còn ở đó và đấm cậu, như một cú đấm thực sự ập tới bụng của cậu lần nữa, bởi vì Frank đang cười to, điên loạn và đáng sợ.

"Cậu thật là non nớt quá đi. Sao lại không chứ? Người ta giết nhau hoài đó. Họ đã làm được một lần rồi, họ sẽ lại làm nó lần nữa. Tôi có thể, tôi sẽ làm. Tôi sẽ giết chết chúng. Tôi sẽ không để chúng chạm vào cậu. Tôi sẽ không để yên đâu."

"Frank!" Gerard muốn ngăn cản, Frank chỉ lắc đầu và trời ạ, Frank đã chết rồi, bởi vì có người giết cậu ấy. Làm sao mà Gerard đã không nhận ra điều này chứ? Cậu đã không muốn làm thế, một phần hổ thẹn trong cậu thì thầm. Bởi vì cậu là một thằng hèn. Gerard hít một hơi sâu, choàng một tay qua vai của Frank và thề với bản thân mình là cậu sẽ hỏi thêm sau.

"Frank, tôi ổn mà, không sao đâu, Frankie, nhìn tôi nè. Họ không có giết tôi, tôi vẫn còn ở đây mà." Gerard khàn giọng nỉ non, dùng tay chùi máu ở dưới cằm. Frank nắm lấy eo Gerard kéo lại gần hơn, choàng tay qua một cách chiếm hữu qua eo của cậu và nhìn trừng mắt nhìn qua vai của Gerard vào bãi đất trống, vào ngôi trường xám xịt kia.

"Cậu không thể quay lại đó." Frank thì thào một cách yếu ớt nhưng kiên quyết. "Tôi không thể tới được chổ của cậu ở ngoài đó, nó không có an toàn. Tôi không thể  ... khoảng cách từ bãi đất trống đến ranh giới quá xa. Cậu phải ở lại đây với tôi."

"Frank à." Gerard lập tức bỏ đi cái giọng êm dịu của mình trong hoảng hốt. "Tôi  ... tôi không thể. Tôi rất muốn, nhưng tôi không thể. Không thể ở mãi được."

Frank rít lên ôm chặt lấy cậu—không, trời ơi, cậu ấy đang trượt tay vào bên hông của Gerard, lạnh lẽo và thân mật, được rồi, và được rồi, hơi rùng rợn một chút khi Frank quá phẫn nộ và quá giận dữ.

"Frankie…” Gerard thử gọi cậu ấy, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Frank. "Frank, tôi ổn mà! Cậu đã ngăn được tụi nó. Tôi ổn mà, nhìn tôi đi. Frankie, nhìn tôi nè." Gerard ngần ngại đặt một tay lên mặt của Frank, cậu không chắc chắn rằng da thịt của Frank hoàn toàn chắc rắn, có khi cái chạm của Gerard sẽ làm mờ da của Frank như than khói. Nhưng Frank chỉ tựa vào lòng bàn tay của Gerard và thở ra một hơi dài run rẩy và khổ sở.

"Họ đã làm cậu đau." Cậu ấy nói thật nhỏ, và ừ, Gerard đã bị thương. Cậu bị đau muốn chết, bây giờ cậu chỉ muốn cuộn tròn thành một trái bóng, nhưng Frank sẽ buồn bực lắm, vậy nên Gerard sẽ cố chịu đựng một chút và phớt lờ nó đi, chỉ trong lúc này thôi.

"Này, có lẽ từ giờ họ sẽ để tôi yên đúng không?" Gerard vui vẻ nói. "Tôi đang được bảo vệ bởi một hồn ma. Họ sẽ phải suy nghĩ thật cẩn thận trước khi chạm vào tôi, nếu không họ sẽ gánh hậu quả cực kỳ thê thảm. Tôi cá với cậu năm gói Marlboros và đổi lấy cuốn _Birds of Prey_."

Frank khịt mũi, nở nụ cười. Frank giờ cứ như là một bức vẽ màu nước vậy, hòa vào thế giới xung quanh—vào những hàng cây, vào mặt đất, vào tay áo khoác của Gerard. Nhưng giờ thì cậu ấy đang nhìn vào Gerard, thay vì xuyên qua cậu.

"Aww, coi cái vẻ mặt đáng thương của cậu kìa." Frank nhẹ nhàng trêu ghẹo và đưa tay chùi máu trên cằm của cậu. Gerard xuýt xoa một tiếng. "Thật xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý—nó đau lắm hả."

"Bình thường thôi." Gerard cẩn thận cười khổ nói. Cái này làm tốt hơn. "Không cần phải xin lỗi tôi. Cậu không phải là người tán tỉnh bạn gái của Ted." Thật đó, thật luôn đó, nghe có vẻ rất hài hước nhưng bỗng nhiên cậu không thể kiềm được cười khúc khích, kể cả khi nó làm xương hàm của cậu phản đối liên tục. Ow, hài dễ sợ, nhưng _ow_.

"Cậu _làm cái gì_ cơ?" Frank nghi ngờ hỏi lại. Gerard biết mình lỡ lời xua xua tay.

"Tôi đâu có cố ý, tôi đâu có thích nhỏ đó!" Tôi không có thích ai ngoài cậu hết, cậu không thể nói như vậy, nhưng mà có lẽ cậu nên nói ra, cậu nên chỉ thẳng thắn bộc lộ tình cảm của bản thân rằng cậu đã phải lòng Frank ngay từ lúc cậu vẫn còn nghĩ Frank chỉ là một thằng lùn biến thái giết người hàng loạt vô gia cư. Có lẽ nếu như vậy thì Frank sẽ chấp nhận tình yêu thiếu truyền thống của họ và hôn Gerard cho đến khi cậu khỏe lại.

"Cậu có nghe thấy âm thanh đó không?" Frank bỗng nhiên hỏi cậu, làm gián đoạn dòng suy nghĩ của Gerard. Gerard lo sợ nhìn xung quanh—cậu không dám chắc rằng lời đe dọa trả thù ma quái của Frank có thể làm cho Ted và lũ lâu la của hắn tránh xa nơi này ra—nhưng bây giờ chỉ còn một khu đất trống không, không một tiếng động ngoại trừ gió. Và rồi Gerard nghe thấy được cái gì đó, hình như là tiếng rung im lặng của điện thoại. Gerard lấy cái điện thoại ra khỏi túi một cách vụng về, tê tái của mình.

Có rất nhiều cuộc gọi nhỡ, và một đống tin nhắn từ Mikey.

_a đâu r mẹ đang bực kìa_

_nếu zombie frank ăn a e sẽ bực là a ko còn não đó._

_thật đó a đâu r_

_gerard_

Ngoài ra còn có có một vài bức ảnh ngẫu nhiên của một khay đá với hình dạng kì lạ và quái gở được gửi từ Gabe, và Gerard sẽ tính sổ với hắn sau.

 _vẫn còn sống_ , cậu nhấn nút gửi đi. Ngón tay của cậu không còn hoạt động bình thường nữa, có lẽ bởi vì cái lạnh. Frank để cằm lên vai của Gerard và nhìn cậu bấm, không bình luận gì thêm. Gerard tựa người vào vòng tay của cậu ấy với một tiếng thở dài.

Một vài phút trôi qua. Một con cú bay ngang qua bầu không khí tĩnh lặng, Frank dụi má của mình vào má của Gerard. Gerard chắc sẽ thích nó lắm nếu má của cậu không bị đau, kể cả bên dưới khung trời lạnh lẽo. Gerard cố nghĩ ra một cách lịch sự để kêu Frank chuyển qua hành hạ má bên kia đi thì khi điện thoại của cậu lại rung lên.

_ko còn sống đc lâu đâu. mẹ đang lấy kiếm ra đó._

Gerard khịt mũi, bởi vì, sao cũng được. Chuyện bị trễ không phải là mối bận tâm lớn nhất trong lúc này, và sau một giờ trước mẹ không còn làm cậu sợ nữa. Ừ thì. Không nhiều thôi. Hmm.

Cậu duỗi người một cách đau đớn, uốn éo khỏi vòng tay của Frank. Frank nhíu mày nhìn cậu.

"Này cậu có thể điều khiển thời tiết ư?" Gerard trò chuyện hỏi, lấy hết dũng cảm để nói với Frank là cậu phải đi rồi, nếu chỉ trong một lúc thôi. Cậu xoa tay vào nhau—trời ạ, cậu không thể nào quen thuộc với cái lạnh này được. Cậu rất muốn trùm mền khi ở ngoài đây đó.

"Đại loại vậy. Tôi nghĩ. Chủ yếu chỉ là mấy cơn gió khi tôi nổi điên thôi." Frank thô bạo nói, có vẻ như cậu ấy không hề biết rằng khả năng kỳ lạ của mình là tuyệt vời nhất thế giới. Gerard cười vui vẻ nhìn cậu ấy. Và, ow, thế nhưng cậu không thể kiềm chế được bản thân. "Cậu phải đi à?" Frank buồn bã hỏi, cậu ấy vẫn còn trong phạm vi của Gerard. "Đừng đi mà. Cậu nên ở lại đây. Nó sẽ an toàn hơn."

“Uhm...” Gerard nhăn mặt nói. “Bây giờ trời có hơi lạnh một chút? Với lại, mẹ tôi đang lo lắng cho tôi ở nhà. Tôi phải về nhà ngay thôi.”

“Tôi sẽ đóm lửa lên cho cậu!” Frank thuyết phục cậu ở lại và Gerard biết là Frank sẽ không bắt cóc cậu hay gì đâu, nhưng mà  ... Một con ma muốn bắt cóc cậu. Gerard chắc chắn cần phải có thêm dụng cụ cho việc đó. Ít nhất là phải mang theo một cái túi ngủ, một cái lều, và một đống cà phê.

“Tôi sẽ cắm trại với cậu sau.” Cậu ngập ngừng nói. “Nhưng tôi phải đi về thôi. Mẹ tôi và Mikey đang hoảng lên đó, cậu biết không?”

“Cậu không thể đi.” Frank khăng khăng giữ cậu lại, nhìn xuống từ phía trên cậu—ai mà biết được một người lùn như vậy lại có thể lửng lờ trên không trung như vậy chứ? Mắt của cậu ấy trống rỗng đến đáng sợ, những hàng cây lại bắt đầu đung đưa vào trong gió nữa rồi, những đống lá khô không thể nhìn thấy được kêu lên răng rắc và tung tóe trong không khí. Gerard không chắc rằng Frank sẽ _để_ cậu đi. “Cậu không thể đi được.” Cậu ấy níu kéo một lần nữa, và có lẽ đây là thứ mà mọi người khác nhìn thấy được, một hình dạng mây mờ và mắt bốc lửa, và một chất giọng u oán không nguôi cùng với sự vô lý đi chung với nó.  “Nó không có an toàn đâu. Ở lại với tôi đi. Đừng đi.”

“Frank!” Gerard bất lực nói, và đưa tay ra, tìm lấy cánh tay của Frank, cứng rắn và lạnh ngắt đến nỗi nó làm bỏng đầu ngón tay cậu. Cậu cố giữ vẻ mặt bình thản. “Frank, cậu—cậu đang làm tôi sợ đó?”

Frank nhìn chằm cậu một lúc, bất động, ngoại trừ những cơn gió uốn lượn thành những làn khói xung quanh cơ thể cậu ấy, và rồi tự dưng bất động trở lại. “Xin lỗi!” Cậu ấy thì thào nói.

“Chỉ là, cậu biết đó, không có sao đâu.” Gerard an ủi nói. Frank khịt mũi cáu gắt, một khoảng lặng lại xuất hiện trong khu rừng im ắng.

“Tôi ước là mình có thể đi cùng với cậu.” Và giọng của cậu ấy trở nên nhỏ bé, khô khan. Gerard cảm thấy mình là một thằng khốn nạn.

“Tụi mình sẽ tìm ra cách.” Gerard hứa hẹn trầm lặng. “Ngày mai, tôi sẽ tìm ra thứ gì đó. Tôi có một đống truyện tranh, và cả internet nữa. Phương thức khoa học! Đừng  ... có lẽ tụi mình có thể cắt ra một phần nhỏ của khu rừng để có thể di chuyển đi khắp nơi? Giúp cậu có thể di chuyển xung quanh được? Tôi nghĩ là nhà tôi có một cái xe đẩy nhỏ để đâu đó trong ga-ra.”

Cậu cuối cùng cũng làm bản thân mình im lặng lại được. Frank đang nhìn chằm chằm với cả hai hàng lông mày gần chạm đến chân tóc, dường như nét mặt muốn nói rằng 'cậu điên quá rồi, trời đất ơi, mau đứng yên, nếu không thì cậu sẽ bị kẹt trong bụi táo gai đó mãi mãi đấy' bình thường của cậu ấy, vậy nên Gerard cho rằng đó là sự thắng cuộc.

"Ngày mai..." Cậu lặp lại và nhấn mạnh, và rồi không thể kiềm chế bản thân. "Xe đẩy nhỏ! Chắc chắn sẽ thành công."

"Cậu đúng là một thằng _ngố_." Frank phì cười vừa nói vừa tiến về phía trước, choàng tay qua người của Gerard và chỉ ôm chặt trong một lúc.

Gerard rùng mình. "Uhm..." Cậu khàn giọng hỏi. "Tôi có thể không?" Cậu biết rằng mình đã nói sẽ không làm như thế, nhưng đêm nay là một đêm rất tồi tệ, vậy nên cậu chỉ muốn chạm môi nhẹ nhàng lên khóe miệng của Frank, tim đập mạnh. Frank có vẻ như định quay đầu đi nhưng rồi lại quay đầu trở lại nhìn cậu trong một lúc. Frank nhẹ nhàng đẩy Gerard ra, lắc đầu cười khổ.

"Giữ nó cho bạn gái của Ted đi, Romeo!" Cậu ấy đùa, và Gerard thở dài. Cậu đoán là cậu phải cố gắng hơn để thuyết phục Frank rằng cậu sẽ không bỏ đi đâu hết. Và rằng Frank sẽ không bị kẹt trong khu rừng này mãi mãi. Dù sao thì, miệng của Gerard cũng đang đau như quỷ, cho nên có lẽ đây không phải là thời điểm tốt để hôn hít.

"Tôi đâu có tán tỉnh nhỏ." Gerard mệt mỏi lên tiếng phản đối, không biết đây là lần thứ mấy trong ngày cậu đã nói câu này. "Mọi người đều bị _điên_ hết rồi."

"Thế thì tốt." Frank cười đắc ý. "Ý tôi là, tôi tin rằng cậu đào hoa lắm, đừng có hiểu nhầm tôi." Gerard lắp bắp nhìn cậu ấy và Frank òa cười, mắt híp lại đầy vui vẻ và mọi thứ có vẻ tuyệt vời. Ngoại trừ cơ thể của Gerard đang đau nhói một cách kinh khủng đến mức cậu chỉ muốn cuộn tròn thành một quả bóng nằm lăn dưới đất và khóc thút thít. Frank có vẻ đã để ý thấy điều đó trên khuôn mặt của cậu, và điều đó thật khó chịu. Gerard đã rất cố gắng tỏ ra không có việc gì và tươi cười.

"Vậy thì..." Frank ngập ngừng nói. "Tôi nghĩ là cậu nên đi đi. Về nhà uống mấy viên Tylenol hay gì đó. Nhưng hãy cẩn thận đó." Frank chăm chú nhìn chằm vào cậu và Gerard chỉ biết thở dài. "Xin cậu đó, Gerard. Tôi biết điều này rất xa lạ đối với cậu, nhưng _xin cậu đó_."

Gerard cảm thấy bị xúc phạm một chút, nhưng… Cậu cho là cậu không có kỉ luật tốt lắm.

"Ừ, được rồi, tôi hứa. Tôi sẽ cẩn thận. Rất là cẩn thận. Vậy … uh … cho tôi một nụ hôn tạm biệt nhé?" Gerard tràn trề hy vọng đề nghị, nán chân lại bìa rừng và bị bất ngờ khi Frank ôm chầm lấy cậu, môi của cậu ấy khẽ chạm vào môi của Gerard, lạnh lẽo và mượt mà trong khoảnh khắc. Mọi thứ đều dần dần trở nên mờ ảo trước khi cậu ấy biến mất cùng với một cơn gió thoảng qua.

"Đôi lúc cái trò đó _rất là khó chịu_." Gerard ấm ức nói với khu rừng vắng, mỉm cười ngu ngốc trước khi chạy nhanh về nhà.

***

Cậu che dấu vết bằm để mẹ của cậu không nhìn thấy, tất nhiên bà vẫn như thường lệ xông vào phòng cậu sau khi bà về nhà, rõ ràng đang sẵn sàng để mắng cậu một trận ra trò vì đã lỡ mất buổi thăm viện. Và rồi bà bị rơi vào chế độ hoảng hốt của mấy bà mẹ, có khi nó còn tệ hơn là bị mắng vào mặt.

Mẹ cậu vẫn vậy, một khi cậu đã thuyết phục được bà đừng có gọi điện thoại và chửi giám thị lẫn hiệu trưởng cùng tất cả mọi người trên thế giới thì nó khá là dễ chịu. Bà lấy cho cậu một cái túi đá làm từ đậu đông lạnh, và một cái miếng vải ướt, thậm chí bà còn tự tay làm cho cậu một ly kem tươi mà cậu thích nhất.

Nhưng cậu ghét nhìn thấy mẹ buồn bực như thế này, vậy nên cậu thôi không càu nhàu nữa. Đặc biệt là khi bà bắt đầu lằn nhằn về chuyện sẽ chuyển trường cho cậu, hay chuyển về lại Belleville. Cậu không thể rời khỏi Glen Fell trong lúc này được. Kể cả khi trường học tràn đầy mấy tên Phát Xít bạo lực, tâm thần thích mặc áo khoác bóng chày. Bỏ đi  ... chỉ không phải là một lựa chọn hay, cậu không thể bỏ rơi Mikey ở đây một mình.

Nhưng phản ứng thái quá của bà không phải là sai. Cậu hoàn toàn ổn với việc bà lượn lờ xung quanh cậu và có giọng buồn bực khi bà bảo là cậu có thể nghỉ học vào ngày mai.

"Mày nghỉ một bữa đi." Bà đề nghị vào sáng hôm sau, thò đầu vào trong phòng cậu. "Mày trông như là sắp chết vậy. Hôm qua mày có ngủ được tí nào không?"

"Chỉ tại hơi không thoải mái thôi." Gerard càu nhàu nói, lục tung đống áo khoác bẩn của cậu lên và miễn cưỡng chọn ra một cái ít nhớp nháp nhất. Có một người bạn trai sống ở trong rừng thật tệ bởi vì quần áo của cậu bị dơ cả rồi. Có lẽ ngày mai cậu phải giặt đồ thôi. "Con đau nhói cả người. Khó để mà ngủ được."

"Vậy thì mày đã nên uống Advil hay gì đó." Bà biến mất xuống cầu thang và trở lại một lúc sau với một ly nước và một nắm tay đầy thuốc. "Nè. Mày nghỉ một bữa đi. Mẹ sẽ viết đơn cho trường, được chứ? Trở lại ngủ tiếp đi, con trai."

"Mẹ là tuyệt vời nhất, Mẹ à!" Gerard cảm động ôm chặt lấy bà, bà gửi cho cậu một nụ cười buồn bã và rồi tựa vào để hôn lên trán cậu, như bà thường hay làm khi cậu còn nhỏ và bị sốt.

"Mẹ gặp con tối nay nha. Có Beefaroni và mấy thứ trong tủ trong bếp đó. Cố đừng có uống hết cà phê đó."

"Con hả? Không bao giờ?" Gerard đáp lại, có một chút tội lỗi khi cậu chui lại vào giường. Bà thấy vậy liền cười phá lên và đóng cửa lại. Gerard lựa chọn biện pháp nằm lười cho qua ngày trên giường cậu và xem mấy bộ phim trong một lúc. Cậu sẽ lo tới Frank sau, những điều cậu ấy đã nói và ý nghĩa của chúng, nhưng bây giờ cậu chỉ muốn thư giản thôi.

Tất nhiên, cậu chỉ vừa mới lim dim được một lúc thì tiếng đập cửa lại bắt đầu vang lên. Đầu tiên là một tiếng gõ lịch sự dường như Gerard đã không nghe thấy được, nhưng sau đó nó lại chuyển thành tiếng đập ầm ầm theo nhịp điệu. Thằng chơi trống khốn khiếp.

"Way! Đừng có bắt tôi ném đá vào cửa sổ của cậu! Nhanh lên, thằng quỷ, tụi mình sẽ trễ bây giờ!" Bob nói vọng vào, giọng như đang la ầm vào, cho dù là cậu ấy đang đứng bên ngoài nhà, cách một tầng bên dưới. Trời ạ. Gerard trùm mền quanh người và lê bước xuống lầu, cảm thấy bực bội và thảm hại. Cơ thể của cậu đang phản đối theo từng bước đi. Cậu chỉ mở cửa hí ra, đủ để khổ sở nhìn Bob ở bên ngoài.

"Hôm nay tôi không đi học đâu. Xin lỗi nha."

"Giọng cậu bị sao vậy? Cậu bệnh hay gì à?" Bob đẩy cửa vào nhà và rồi dựng đứng người trợn tròn mắt.

Gerard thở dài chán nãn. Cậu ghét điều này, tại sao cậu phải cảm thấy xấu hổ cơ chứ trong khi cậu là nạn nhân. Không phải là lỗi của cậu rằng thị trấn này có nòi giống là những thằng khốn nạn bạo lực đáng ghét. Gerard chỉ là thiếu may mắn để phải sống ở đây tạm thời.

"Trời ạ!" Bob giận dữ gầm lên. "Tôi biết là điều này sẽ sớm xảy ra mà. Ted chặn đường cậu vào hôm qua sau khi cậu rời khỏi phòng ban nhạc hả?" Gerard lúng túng không đáp bởi vì cậu không dám chắc rằng cậu có nên thú thật việc bị chặn đường sau khi rời khỏi khu rừng nơi mà cậu đã đi gặp không-hẳn-là-bạn-trai đã chết của cậu, Frank Iero, hay không. Có lẽ giờ không phải là lúc để khai chuyện đó ra. Thế nhưng Bob có vẻ đã quyết định nét mặt mâu thuẫn của cậu là một lời thừa nhận và liền nhăn mặt. "Trời ạ, đúng là một thằng khốn. Cậu có cần đá hay gì không? Cậu nên chườm đá cái đó đi."

"Cảm ơn, Mẹ, con có đá rồi." À thì, đậu đông lạnh, thực ra là có thêm bắp, và rồi họ đã hết thực phẩm đông lạnh và phải bỏ túi nước vào tủ lạnh để làm đông lại, bởi vì họ đã để khay đá của mình lại ở Belleville và cứ quên mua cái mới. "Thật đó, tôi sẽ ổn mà. Chỉ bị bầm chút thôi."

"Hmm..." Bob hoài nghi nhìn cậu, và rồi gật đầu với bản thân mình, dường như cậu ấy đã đưa ra quyết định. "Nhanh lên, vào xe đi."

"Huh?" Gerard kinh ngạc nói, hoảng sợ cuộn chặt tấm mền quanh người. "Không, hôm nay tôi không đi học đâu. Tôi đã bảo với cậu rồi mà, tôi cảm thấy như cứt vậy."

"Tốt đấy." Bob trầm giọng xuống, lấy điện thoại ra và nheo mắt bấm cái gì đó. "Tụi mình sẽ không có đi tới trường, tụi mình sẽ tới nhà của Toro. Cái vụ tránh né này rõ ràng là không có tác dụng. Tụi mình cần kế hoạch mới."

"Nhưng tôi muốn đi ngủ." Gerard phản đối. Cậu khá là bất ngờ, thành thực mà nói. Bob chỉ nhún vai với cậu, rõ ràng là đã quá quen với sự điên rồ của bản thân rồi.

"Cậu có thể ngủ khi tụi mình qua đó. Nhưng, nói tôi bị điên cũng được, tôi không thích việc cậu ở nhà một mình cả ngày. Nếu thằng Ted vẫn còn chưa hả giận, nó sẽ lại tiếp tục săn lùng cậu sau giờ học, ai mà biết được thằng đó sẽ còn làm cái gì khác chứ. Nó là một thằng khốn, và bị tâm thần nữa."

Gerard khịt mũi. "Bob này, tôi không nghĩ là nó sẽ, kiểu như, săn lùng tôi nữa đâu. Nó đã đánh tôi một trận nhừ tử rồi phải không? Vậy nên tôi chỉ cần tránh chạm mặt với nó cùng với Tanya thì sẽ ổn thôi. Thiệt tình, cậu không nên nghỉ học vì tôi. Tôi thực sự rất cảm kích hành động của cậu, nhưng mà—"

"Gerard!" Bob ngắt lời cậu cùng với một nụ cười không cho phép từ chối. "Lên xe mau."

Gerard đành phải leo lên xe.

***

"Thế nhưng, tôi thực sự không muốn lôi mấy cậu vào sổ đen của tụi nó chung với tôi!" Gerard phản đối kịch liệt. Bob nhìn ra ngoài cửa một lúc, đảo mắt bất đắc dĩ. Gerard do dự trong một phút ngắn ngủi, cậu có nên bắt lấy cơ hộ này và ùa tới giết cậu ấy. Nhưng mà nhân vật của cậu vẫn còn bị kẹt trong một góc nào đó mà cậu lại không thể tìm đường ra khỏi hành lang hay đến chỗ của Bob, vậy nên, những chuyện này thật vô nghĩa.

"Cái gì, tụi nó sẽ đánh cả đám à? Không thể cứ như vậy mãi. Hiệu trưởng rồi sẽ phải làm gì đó thôi."

"Ừ thì ... có lẽ. Ý tôi là, cậu thực sự nghĩ rằng cậu có thể nói lí lẽ với những thằng đó?" Gerard ngập ngừng chỉ ra. "Ừ thì chúng ta có thể đe dọa Isaac rằng chuyện này sẽ ảnh hướng đến đơn xin vào đại học của nó."

Thật kỳ lạ, cậu nghe thấy tiếng ai đó đang đập cửa, thế nhưng phải hai giờ nữa trường mới tan mà. Một lúc sau cậu nhìn thấy Ray đang nhún nhảy vào chổ ấn náu của họ, cười hề hề và mang theo một chai Coca.

Gerard hoảng sợ đánh rơi điều khiển xuống đất.

"Thấy chưa!" Gerard hét toáng lên, ngực thóp chặt lại vì tội lỗi chỉ vào mặt của Ray. "Thấy chưa! Tôi đã nói với cậu rồi mà!"

"Ray!" Bob gầm gừ đứng dậy, nắm chặt nắm đấm lại. "Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?"

"À thì..." Ray vui vẻ thảy cho Bob một chai coca. "Ted hỏi tớ thằng bạn trai bê đê của tớ đâu, thế nên tớ gọi nó là một thằng mặt phẹt não nhỏ! Và, uh, có lẽ là không có luôn! Ý tớ là, không có não đó. Kiểu như nó bị thiểu năng đó."

"Tôi hiểu rồi, Toro!" Bob buộc miệng nói, khóe miệng giật giật.

"Và rồi nó đấm tớ một cái. Bam, ngay thẳng vào mắt, và giờ cả hai đứa bị đình chỉ cho đến hết ngày hôm nay và ngày mai phải chịu phạt." Ray ngồi ịch xuống một trong những cái ghế lười.  "Này cậu có đang dùng cái túi đá đó không, Gee?"

"Cậu đánh Ted à?" Gerard bất ngờ nói, và đưa cái túi đá qua.

"Không có. Ý tớ là, tớ đáng lẽ định thử rồi, nhưng tớ đang nằm dài dưới đất. Dù sao thì, có vẻ như là thằng Noltes và mấy đứa khác nói là tớ bắt đầu trận đánh, và thế nên hiểu trưởng đuổi cả hai ra đứa ngoài."

"Tôi ... ôi, trời, Ray, tôi rất xin lỗi nha. Đây hoàn toàn là lỗi của tôi." Gerard nhìn chằm chằm xuống dưới chân, không dám ngẩng đầu lên. Có lẽ cậu nên nghe lời Frank ở lại trong rừng và ngủ trên đám rêu xanh và bị ăn thịt bởi đám côn trùng. Ít ra nếu như vậy thì sẽ không có ai bị thương bởi cậu. Chính vì cậu mà Ray đã lỡ mất giờ học. Mọi thứ giống như ngày tận thế vậy.

"Đừng có ngu ngốc như vậy." Ray cốc đầu cậu một cái vẫn vui vẻ như mọi ngày, thế nhưng cậu vẫn có thể nghe ra sự khác lạ trong giọng nói của cậu ấy. "Nếu cậu nghĩ tớ sẽ để thằng đó nói xấu về cậu, nhất là sau khi nó vừa tấn công cậu vào đêm hôm trước thì cậu sai lầm rồi, tớ thực sự muốn làm bạn với cậu. Hay để chứng tỏ tớ là một người đàng hoàng và rất nghiêm túc.”

"Không phải thế, tôi chỉ..." Gerard lắp bắp, cảm thấy má mình nóng lên. "Ray, đó không phải là ý tôi muốn nói! Tôi chỉ ước là cậu đã không bị thương thôi."

"Vậy thì, tớ ước thằng Ted không phải là một thằng khốn," Ray nhẹ nhàng nói, nhún vai. "Tớ chưa từng hối hận. Tớ chỉ ước là mình _có thể_ đánh nó một trận."

Gerard sửng sốt nhìn cậu ấy. "Nhưng giờ cậu đang bị lỡ mất _lớp_ đó."

"Có nhiều thứ quan trọng hơn là lớp học." Ray khụt khịt nói, và Bob bắt đầu vỗ tay.

"Cuối cùng cậu cũng đã nhận ra, Toro." Bob nói. "Giờ thì tụi mình có thể bắt đầu tìm giải pháp để xử lý cái vụ chết tiệt này chưa?"

"Mấy cậu đang chơi Halo à?" Ray nhạt nhẽo chỉ vào màn hình. "Các cậu đã có thể lên kế hoạch cho cả ngày hôm nay rồi!"

"Ừ thì. Tụi tôi không có tâm trạng … để lên kế hoạch." Ray lườm Bob một cái, Bob chỉ biết cười khổ. "Oh, im đi. Thôi mà, tôi không thể kiềm chế được. Gerard đã bị kẹt trong cái góc đó cỡ mười phút rồi đó. Tôi đã giết cậu ta quá nhiều lần. Nó vui lắm. Cậu ta làm mấy tiếng động tức cười mỗi khi cậu ta chết, xem đi."

"Tụi mình giữ đúng chủ đề được không?" Gerard bực bội chen vào, đau lòng nhìn nhân vật trong game của mình bị giết chết. Một lần nữa. Cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về khuôn mặt của Frank khi cậu ấy hỏi Xbox là cái gì, nhìn cậu ấy cực kì nản chí và cô đơn. Điều đó thật tệ, cậu thà rằng phải nói về bọn Ted và lũ lâu la của nó còn hơn là nghĩ về chuyện đó thêm một giây.

"Phải rồi." Bob đặt bộ điều khiển của mình xuống, lồng bàn tay vào nhau và nói. "Được rồi. Có lẽ tụi nó sẽ không tấn công tụi mình nếu tụi mình đi theo nhóm. Thế nên, sẽ không ai được đi đâu một mình hết." Bob nheo mắt nhìn Gerard. "Lần này tôi nghiêm túc đó. Cấm không được lén chuồn đi vào rừng hay gì hết."

Ray đầy thâm ý nhìn Gerard một cái. "Ừ, Gerard rõ ràng cần phải ở lại với tụi mình trong phòng ban nhạc cho tới khi hết giờ tập luyện. Đó là lẽ đương nhiên."

Gerard nhìn bọn họ chằm chằm, tim đập thùm thụp không thoải mái một chút nào. Cậu không thế rời xa khỏi khu rừng được. Đó… không phải là một lựa chọn. "Uh, cái gì? Các cậu này, tôi đâu có ở trong ban nhạc đâu. Cách đó không khả thi cho lắm."

"Tụi tớ sẽ tìm một cái cồng cho cậu đứng gõ chung với Bob, nó sẽ tuyệt lắm." Ray bướng bỉnh nói.

"Nhưng mà..." Gerard bất lực không biết phải nói như thế nào, và rồi bỏ cuộc. Cậu phải nghĩ ra cách nào đó. Cậu nhất định phải làm được.

***

Cuộc đời của cậu là một bãi rác thối. Gerard cảm thấy rất tự tin khi nói về điều đó—cậu đã đọc về nó trong tiết Văn năm ngoái. Và được rồi, nó thực sự là một bài thơ rất hay—Gerard rất thích những tiếng vang trong từng dòng thơ, sự thiếu hòa hợp, sự đối nghịch và sự bối rối. Thế nhưng điều quan trọng ở đây đó chính là nó đã phản ánh cuộc đời của cậu chuẩn xác tới đáng sợ ngoại trừ việc ít có Chiến Tranh Thế Giới và nhiều trường học trung học hơn. Hai thứ đó giống nhau nhiều hơn là mọi người nghĩ.

Gerard đã đi đến trường vào sáng hôm qua, cậu nhanh chóng bị gọi đến văn phòng vì trốn học. Khi cậu cho cô ta xem tờ đơn mà mẹ cậu đã viết, và nhận ra đó chỉ là hiểu lằm, cô Gertrude chỉ nheo con mắt chim ưng của mình và nói: "Không phải cho thứ Ba, cậu Way. Chúng tôi được cho biết là cậu đã lỡ mất hai lớp vào tuần trước. Chúng tôi không thể chấp nhận được hành vi vi phạm kỉ luật đó ở Glen Fell. Cậu sẽ bị phạt cho mỗi giờ bị lỡ mất với Huấn luyện viên Sikowski. Gặp thấy ấy ở phòng thể dục ngay sau khi chuông reo tan học."

Ray bất lực nhún vai, và Gerard chỉ có thể trốn đằng sau cốc cà phê của mình và chấp nhận số phận, kể cả khi nó không công bằng một chút nào. Cậu đã rất mong chờ được đứng ở đằng sau phòng ban nhạc để gõ cái cồng cùng với Bob, nhưng giờ thì cậu đoán là cơ hội đã bị mất đi rồi. Gerard hơi lo lắng một chút rằng giờ phạt của Glen Fell sẽ là tầng thứ bảy của địa ngục trên trái đất. Họ sẽ bắt cậu phải lột bắp hay là đánh bóng sừng hươu gì đó.

Điểm tốt duy nhất của chuyện này đó chính là Ted và lũ lâu la của nó đã chịu tránh xa cậu ra. Thật ra thì Ted đang làm rất tốt trong việc giả vờ rằng Gerard hoàn toàn không tồn tại. Hắn chỉ né đường cậu trong một số phần của hành lang và lớp học bởi vì có chi tiết vụn vặt nào đó trong cái trường trung học tệ hại này rất cần có sự chú ý của hắn ở hướng ngược lại. Phải rồi.

Isaac thì lại khác, hắn cứ chăm chú quan sát Gerard. Gerard có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng ánh nhìn chằm chằm của ai đó đằng sau lưng, nhưng cậu tự rút ra được một bài học cho bản thân là không nên quay đầu lại. Isaac nhăn nhó tỏ vẻ khó chịu, hoàn toàn phớt lờ bài giảng của giáo viên mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Gerard như thể cậu sẽ—Gerard còn không biết là Isaac đang nghĩ cái gì nữa. Cậu không nghĩ rằng Isaac biết gì cả, hắn cứ mở miệng định hỏi và rồi lại ngậm miệng lại một cách bực tức khiến cho Gerard bồn chồn cả lên.

Noltes dường như chỉ toàn quay người bỏ chạy khi nhìn thấy cậu trong hành lang, làm cho Bob và Ray chớp mắt bối rối nhìn Gerard đang nhún vai tỏ ra ngây thơ. Bởi vì thật đó, nhìn Gerard giống như đã có người nào đó tấn công cậu bằng một cái xẻng vậy. Không có lời giải thích nào hợp lý cho một cổ xe tăng người khổng lồ bỏ chạy khi nhìn thấy Gerard cả. À thì, thật ra là có, nhưng cậu không muốn chia sẻ với Ray và Bob. Có thể bọn vô não đó đã nhận ra rằng Gerard có một con ma bảo vệ cực kì ngầu, hoặc có lẽ tụi nó nghĩ là Gerard có sức mạnh siêu nhiên nào đó. Cũng có thể tụi nó cho rằng mình bị ảo giác tập thể về vụ trả thù ma quái đầy giận dữ. Rất khó để xác định được.

Nhưng dù sao thì, kể cả khi chúng biết được điều đó, sự thay đổi hành vi đột ngột của họ khiến cho cậu bất an một chút. Tanya thổi cho cậu một nụ hôn trong dãy người chờ lấy đồ ăn trưa và nhỏ chỉ làm cho Ted dặm chân bước qua—qua Tanya, không phải qua Gerard—và rú cái gì đó vào tai của nhỏ. Chỉ có thế thôi. Không còn gì khác. Không nổi giận cũng không lật đổ khay thức ăn của Gerard ra khỏi tay của cậu, không có gì hết. Vài ngày sau đó, Tanya không có cách nào khiêu khích Ted phản ứng trở lại, kể cả khi nhỏ cố ý mượn cuốn sổ môn tiếng Tây Ban Nha của Gerard.

"Chuyện này..." Bob nghi hoặc nói, nhìn theo sau Noltes, người đang ôm bức tường và lượn qua cả ba bọn họ với đôi mắt mở to. "Tụi tôi vẫn sẽ chở cậu về nhà sau giờ phạt."

"Aww thôi nào." Gerard thở dài mệt mỏi. Cậu vẫy một cuốn sổ về phía Noltes, hắn liền giật bắn người và chạy thẳng đến cầu thang như thể có một con quỷ đến từ địa ngục đang rượt theo hắn, thay vì chỉ là một người bình thường đang vung vẩy một cuốn sổ với hình vẽ người tiên zombie trên trang bìa. "Nghe này, tụi nó rõ ràng đã kết thúc chuyện này với tôi rồi. Đừng có lo về nó nữa. Tôi sẽ ổn thôi." Gerard rất muốn gặp lại Frank chiều hôm nay, để chắc chắn với cậu ấy rằng cậu vẫn ổn. Chỉ bị bầm tím, nhưng vẫn nguyên vẹn. Được rồi, có lẽ cậu nên làm mới kế hoạch hôn hít. Với lại, cậu đã nghĩ ra vài giả thuyết trong tiết Lịch sử chán nhất trên đời mà cậu muốn thử nghiệm. Chắc chắn phải có cách để Frankie rời khỏi khu rừng. Gerard chỉ cần thử nghiệm một chút thôi.

Thế nhưng Bob lại làm bộ mặt 'Tôi Rất Là Không Có Hứng Thú Với Cái Logic Ngu Ngốc Của Cậu' còn Ray thì đang phè phỡn phớt lờ Gerard hoàn toàn, nói ngang qua lời phản đối của cậu và diễn tả về một ban nhạc sẽ tổ chức biểu diễn ở Burlington vào cuối tuần tới và hay phun máu giả khắp mọi nơi. Cái đó nghe tuyệt đấy, thành thật mà nói. Dù sao thì, Gerard cho là cậu vẫn có thể lén ra khỏi nhà lúc nửa đêm hay gì đó—Bob không có dựng đồn canh gác trước nhà cậu. Chưa thôi.

Ngoại trừ một việc Gerard đã quên mất, phải, một hố sâu vực thẳm của sự khổ sở và tệ hại mà Glen Fell đã ban đến cho cậu có thể tụt xuống bất cứ lúc nào.

Giờ phạt ở đây đơn giản giống bị kêu đi nghĩa vụ quân sự ở địa ngục vậy. Huấn luyện viên thể dục bắt cậu đẩy thanh tạ và thảm thể dục khắp trường, chế nhạo cậu bất cứ khi nào có thể khi cậu lê bước qua một đống đồ đáng ghét dưới chân. Chỉ cần Gerard cằn nhằn một chút xíu thôi, ổng sẽ bắt Gerard chạy một vòng quanh trường. Một tiếng trôi qua mà cậu cứ ngỡ như cả thế kỉ. Đây rõ ràng là kiểu tra tấn thời trung cổ. Gerard thà bị vẽ lên mặt hay nhạo báng, còn hơn phải lao động như nô lệ như thế này. Kết cục cũng sẽ giống nhau thôi, chẳng qua nó mất ít thời gian hơn.

"Ôi trời đất ơi!" Worm nhỏ giọng ồ lên sau khi nhìn thấy Gerard đang dựa vào một bức tường của phòng ban nhạc, chỉ bên ngoài cánh cửa. Cậu đang dồn hết công lực để ép không khí ra và vào cái phổi bị tra tấn hàng tiếng đồng hồ của cậu. Gerard rên rĩ chấp nhận thất bại, Bob sẽ phải chở cậu về nhà thôi, bởi vì Gerard không nghĩ rằng chân của cậu có thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa trước khi chúng rã thành bãi plasma đầy mùi chết chóc. "Mặt của cậu. Nó ... rất là đỏ đó."

"Cậu sắp chết rồi à?" Ray lo lắng hỏi. "Tệ thật đó, tớ chỉ bị phạt trong phòng thư viện với thầy Giacinto mà thôi."

Gerard hấp hối không vui và để Worm kéo cậu đứng dậy. Cậu không thể tin được là cậu lại phải làm tiếp mấy cái này vào ngày hôm sau. Cậu chết chắc rồi—cậu không có ý tỏ ra khiếm nhã, bởi vì cái chết không có vui chút nào, nhưng phổi của cậu có cảm giác như đang bị bốc cháy vậy. Nó rất là khổ sở, và cậu cần phải viết lại di chúc của mình và tìm ra cách để gặp Frank ở âm phủ. Trời ạ, cậu sẽ ngã nhào ra chết mất.

"Bị bắt chạy lòng vòng à." Bob cảm thông nói, và thảy cho Gerard một chai nước. "Thật may mắn là cậu đã hoàn thành khóa Thể Dục bắt buộc ở Jersey. Thầy thể dục năm ngoái là một tên khốn, và ổng hoàn toàn bị tâm thần."

Gerard tin cậu ấy. "Cuộc đời tôi là một bãi rác thối." Cậu thảm hại nói, giọng bé tí, khàn khàn cùng với nỗi tuyệt vọng và đau đớn.

"Chuẩn luôn." Bob cười rạng rở giơ ngón cái lên. Thằng khốn. "Nhanh lên, học bài Sử thôi. Có kiểm tra vào ngày mai đó." Gerard rên rĩ để mặc cậu ấy kéo đi đến địa ngục Nội chiến Hoa Kì vào thế kỉ 19.

Đêm hôm đó, Gerard lên kế hoạch để lén ra khỏi nhà và đi gặp Frank—cậu đã đặt báo thức vào lúc 1:11 sáng và chuẩn bị hêt mọi thứ. Thế nhưng cậu không thể tỉnh dậy cho tới khi Bob chọi đồ vào cửa sổ vào sáng hôm sau, mọi chuyển động trên cơ thể cậu dường như là địa ngục. Với lại, sẽ có ngày Bob thực sự làm vỡ cái cửa kính đó. Cậu ta đang ném cái gì thế, gạch à?

"Hạt sồi." Bob nghiêm trang nói và trộm một ngụm từ cốc cà phê của Gerard. Gerard gầm gừ giật lấy cái cốc du lịch của mình.

"Tôi ghét cái thị trấn này." Gerard ủ rũ nói, chán nản nhìn trường học càng ngày càng gần hơn trong tầm mắt. "Tôi ghét nó. Không có cái gì tốt đẹp về nó hết." Mọi thứ không chân thật một chút nào, nhưng nó có _cảm giác_ rất thật, nhất là vào lúc này.

"Mmm. Vậy..." Bob nheo mắt nhìn tờ đề cương Sử mà cậu ấy đã dán vào vô lăng xe. "Điểm khác biệt giữa Copperhead, Carpetbagger, và Scalawag là gì?"*

"Tôi ghét cậu." Gerard lườm Bob một cái và thắp một điều thuốc lên. Có lẽ điều thuốc này sẽ giúp cho cậu quên đi vài kí ức không tốt đẹp. "Uhm. Một cái là con rắn, một cái là ... trong doanh nghiệp làm đệm? Và cái còn lại ... là một loài kì nhông?"

"Tôi không thể tranh luận với cậu được. Tụi mình tiêu rồi." Bob ngang giọng nói, thản nhiên trộm lấy điếu thuốc của Gerard. Gerard đập đầu mình vào cửa sổ và thở dài.

Bài kiểm tra Sử trôi qua tệ nhất có thể. Gerard thực sự phải dùng một khung truyện tranh để miêu tả một trong mấy câu hỏi ngắn. Mong là cậu sẽ được thêm điểm cho sự sáng tạo, nhưng cậu nghi ngờ là mình đã hơi quá tay với người máy Ulysses S. Grant, cái đó sẽ làm cho cậu mất vài điểm.

Và rồi giờ phạt còn tệ hơn cả ngày hôm trước. Thầy thể dục là một tên khốn nạn—ổng là chú của Ted, chỉ lớn hơn khoảng mười tuổi so với đa số học sinh ở đây. Rõ ràng là ổng nghĩ mình có thể làm thứ gì đó hay ho với cuộc đời, và đổ lổi hoàn toàn cho Gerard vì đã tốn phí thời gian của ổng, thằng chó chết. Không phải là lỗi của Gerard, ổng đã say xỉn rời khỏi mấy đội bóng chày lớn và phải trở về cái bãi tàn phế này.

Cậu lê bước ra khỏi phòng thể dục, tầm nhìn bơi lượn một chút, hít một hơi thật sâu làn không khí tuyệt diệu ở bên ngoài. Không có mùi thuốc tẩy hay mùi chân thối.

Ngoại trừ có đội bóng chày đang tập chạy ở trước mặt cậu, họ chạy vòng quanh bãi đổ xe như một lũ cá mập. Lũ khốn đó làm nó trông thật là dễ, di chuyển như một cỗ máy độc ác trong không khí lạnh lẽo của buổi chiều, dường như không đổ một giọt mồ hôi. Huấn luyện viên đang đứng gần phòng dụng cụ, ổng cao lều khều, vai rộng cả thước, viền mũ lưỡi trai đổ bóng xuống mặt ổng. Ổng đang quan sát đội bóng chạy với một bộ mặt nhăn nhó. Và rồi ổng nhìn thấy Gerard, ổng còn nhăn nhó hơn nữa, nhếch môi khinh bỉ.

Gerard chớp chớp mắt, bởi vì, được rồi, tất nhiên, cậu đã trốn học, nhưng cái đéo gì thế? Cậu chẳng làm gì sai đến mức phải nhận lấy cái nhìn khinh thường đó. Có lẽ ổng nghĩ là Gerard đang dòm ngó đội bóng của ổng hay gì đó, ai mà biết được. Có vẻ như ổng có ý định tiến gần về phía Gerard để nói cái gì đó. Gerard cảm thấy không ổn lập tức chuồn đến phòng ban nhạc trước khi cậu bị kêu dọn dẹp cái gì đó hay, trời cấm đoán, bị bắt chạy chung với đội bóng.

Gerard thực sự không muốn lê bước theo sau Noltes, Ted và Isaac. Có lẽ là có thứ tồi tệ hơn trong vũ trụ, nhưng sự đáng sợ của hình ảnh đó làm chúng tan biến khỏi đầu cậu.

Tiếc là, chuồn đến phòng ban nhạc đồng nghĩ với việc cậu sẽ bị chặn lại bởi Ray hay Bob, và rồi cậu sẽ bị bắt ngồi lại xem bọn họ biểu diễn cả buổi chiều, một lần nữa. Cũng không hẳn là _gian khổ_ , không phải thế. Nó thực ra cũng khá là tuyệt. Nhưng Frank không có ở đó. Bob cứ phải búng tay ở trước mặt của Gerard, kéo chú ý của cậu khỏi cửa sổ và trở lại với cuộc nói chuyện. Cậu hơi lo một chút rằng mọi người sẽ nghĩ là cậu bị thiểu năng trí tuệ, thế nhưng mong là họ sẽ nghĩ đó là do mùi thuốc tẩy còn dư lại hay vì mệt mỏi gì đó.

Cậu vẫn không thể lén đi gặp Frank kể từ tối thứ Hai. Và vào thứ Sáu, khi đáng lẽ ra cậu phải có một buổi chiều trống thì cậu lại bị theo dõi bởi Huấn luyện viên Sikowski, ổng đã theo đuôi Gerard khắp căn tin và rồi dõng dạc nói rằng Gerard sẽ bị phạt vì dùng 'ngôn ngữ không thích hợp trong khuôn viên trường.'

Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao Ted buông tha cho cậu mấy ngày nay. Hắn đã có chú của mình để hành hạ cậu thay cho hắn rồi. Gerard thà bị đấm ngay bay giờ hay bị bắn bởi đạn giấy còn hơn là chạy vòng quanh, chết tiệt thật.

Thế là lại một buổi chiều nữa bị mất đi, Gerard phải chạy quá nhiều vòng cho tới khi cậu ra khỏi trườn, cậu phải cầu xin mẹ cho nghỉ một ngày thăm Mikey ở bệnh viện, kể cả khi nó làm cậu cảm thấy bản thân là một thằng tồi. Cậu chỉ là cảm thấy quá _đau đớn_. Tất nhiên cậu nên dành cả ngày thứ Bảy với Mikey để bù đắp lại, và rồi, bởi vì Gerard không thể nào nghỉ ngơi được một chút nào, thế nên Bob, Patrick và Ray đã đợi cậu ở trên thềm nhà khi cậu trở về vào tối hôm đó.

Mẹ của Gerard, đồ phản bội đó, hai mắt của bà sáng long lanh và mỉm cười, xoa tóc của Gerard trước khi biến mất vào trong phòng của mình, để mặc cho bọn họ kéo con trai lớn nhất của bà đi đến chổ mà có trời mới biết được. Kết cục là cậu phải chơi game cùng với bọn nó. Bob và Ray đã lượn lờ bên cạnh cậu cả ngày Chủ Nhật, hơn nữa, còn kéo cậu vào một trong mấy mê cung cánh đồng bắp, và nó đúng là rùng rợn như lời đồn—thực ra chuyện này cũng khá là vui nếu như Frank có thể ở đây.

Đến khi cậu về tới nhà, trời đã rất tối mà cậu thì chưa hoàn thành bài tập về nhà cho cả tuần, vf một cơn mưa lạnh lẽo đang dần đổ xuống.

Chết thật, cậu đã bỏ lỡ mất quá nhiều ngày ở trong rừng, và giờ cậu sẽ không để lỡ thêm một ngày nào nữa, cậu không thể chấp nhận được. Chắc hẳn Frank đang lo dữ lắm—lần cuối cùng mà cậu ấy nhìn thấy Gerard là khi cậu bị chảy máu điên cuồng. Sẽ rất dễ lẻn đi vào trước đó, nhưng giờ thì sẽ có người để ý khi cậu mất tích hay gì đó. Điều này rất vừa kì lạ vừa dễ chịu, và nó khá là thốn ở dưới mông, tất cả cùng một lúc.

Cậu bị mắc kẹt với một kết quả duy nhất: cậu phải kể cho Ray và Bob biết.

Frank không muốn nói cho ai khác biết, nhưng Gerard đã hết cách rồi. Cậu không thể thức dậy vào ban đêm mặc dù đã cài báo thức, cậu không thể trốn học thêm một lần nào nữa—những giờ phạt không chỉ bào mòn niềm tin vào cuộc sống của cậu mà còn nuốt chửng cả sức sống của cậu. Có vẻ như thầy Sikowski sẽ rất sẵn sàng ăn sống cậu ở bất cứ lỗi nhỏ nào. Cậu không muốn thêm dầu vào lửa nữa.

Giờ thì cậu đã đưa ra quyết định của mình, cậu chỉ cần tìm cách để giải thích cho họ và làm cho họ không nghĩ là cậu bị điên.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- Copperhead (nghĩa đen: rắn hổ mang): nhóm chủ hòa trong Nội Chiến Hoa Kỳ  
> \- Carpetbagger (kẻ gói thảm hoặc kẻ mang túi): người miền Bắc hoạt động đầu cơ chính trị ở miền Nam  
> \- Scalawag (tên khốn hoặc tên vô lại): người miền Bắc vờ tán thành chế độ cộng hoà


	9. Chapter 9

"Khụ khụ..." Gerard giả vờ hắng giọng, loay hoay với cái dao mổ một cách ngại ngùng khi đang gom dũng khí lại. Ray nhìn lên từ cái khay nội tạng của ếch và cá. Bọn họ phải làm bài tập so sánh giữa những bộ phận hay gì đó, nhưng mà nội tạng đã bị ... hòa lại với nhau một chút trong lúc mổ xẻ, và giờ cậu và Ray chỉ đang làm đại thôi. "Này, cậu có nhớ cái người bị mất tích mà tụi mình đã nói đến trong giờ ăn trưa không? Cái cậu mà bị mất tích đó?"

"Nhớ." Ray chậm rãi nói, bỏ rơi con quái vật ếch-kì-giông-thảm-họa-với-mang mà cậu ấy đã làm sang một bên và nhìn Gerard qua kính bảo hộ. "Cái cậu tên Frank. Sao, có chuyện gì à?" Ray bỗng nhiên lo lắng hỏi lại cậu. "Ủa, Gerard, mấy thằng khốn kia lại quấy rầy cậu nữa hả? Tôi tưởng là tụi nó thôi rồi chứ."

"Huh?" Gerard ngơ ngác, thôi không chọt chọt vào lá phổi bằng cây bút chì của mình nữa. Thằng Ted vẫn còn cái kiểu 'úi, nhìn kìa, một lỗ hổng hình Gerard trong tấm vải hiện thực' và Isaac đã không còn nhìn cậu thường xuyên nữa. Có lẽ bởi vì kì kiểm tra giữa học kì đang sắp tới gần và hắn không thể bỏ lỡ nhiều bài giảng hơn nữa. "Ồ, không, tụi nó vẫn còn tránh xa tôi, chủ yếu là thế."

Thực ra thì Noltes đã quay trở lại với việc đẩy cậu vào mấy bức tường bằng cái vai khủng long của hắn. Gerard không thể nói rằng đó là do hắn có trí nhớ của một con cá vàng, hay là do hắn đã nghĩ rằng Gerard không thể giở trò ma thuật trên khuôn viên trường được nữa. Dù sao đó cũng không thì đó cũng không phải là chuyện lớn.

Ray đặt một tay lên vai của Gerard và Gerard tránh người đi, hoảng sợ. Ray rụt lại bàn tay đầy dầu cá của mình lại, hơi xẩu hổ một chút, cậu ấy nói: "Tụi tớ sẽ không để mấy thằng đó quấy rối cậu nữa đâu. Đừng có lo mà, Gee." Cậu ấy trông thật tức cười, ánh mắt tha thiết bên dưới kính bảo hộ to đùng, mái tóc xù được búi lại cẩn thận ở đằng sau với hai cái đồ cột tóc tua tua, và nếu bọn họ không có đang cầm dụng cụ sắc bén và bị dính đầy dung dịch chết chóc thì Gerard sẽ thực sự ôm cậu ấy.

"Cảm ơn nha." Cậu nói nhỏ, và rồi chuẩn bị lãng sang vấn đề kia. "Chuyện đó ... không phải khi không tôi lại nhắc tới chuyện kia. Cậu có nhớ cái chuyện mà cậu đã kể không, về cái vụ có người nhìn thấy hồn ma của Frankie đó?"

"Ồ, cái đó hả..." Ray chần chờ nói, nghe có vẻ khó xử. Cậu ấy quay trở lại chọt chọt vào đống hỗn tạp. "Tớ không có thực sự nhìn thấy hồn ma của cậu ấy đâu. Nó chỉ là ... cậu biết đó, một làn khói mà thôi. Cùng với sự lạnh lẽo. Nó kì lạ lắm. Tớ cũng không biết nữa, có lẽ tớ đã tưởng tượng ra nó."

"Đó là thứ mà tôi đang muốn nói nè." Gerard thì thào, cắn cắn môi không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu. "Tôi ... cậu không có tưởng tượng đâu. Tôi đã đi vào khi rừng, và để tôi nói cho cậu biết, cậu thực sự không có tưởng tượng ra đâu. Nó đúng là Frank."

"Này, đừng có giỡn nha." Ray bị cậu dọa cho hoảng sợ lên. Gerard nắm lấy tay của cậu ấy, phớt lờ tiếng ho 'bê đê' từ bàn thí nghiệm phía sau họ và tiếng nhớp nháp của phocmôn dính trên găng tay latex của họ.

"Tôi không nói giỡn đâu." Gerard giữ giọng nghiêm túc nhất có thể. "Đó là sự thật, và tôi có thể chứng minh điều đó. Chỉ cần cậu tin ở tôi. Lúc trước, tôi đã không muốn kể cho cậu nghe bởi vì tôi nghĩ là ... nghe nó điên rồ quá, phải không? Nhưng tôi phải trở lại khu rừng chiều nay, tôi cần phải làm thế. Và các cậu cứ bám lấy tôi ở khắp mọi nơi, vậy nên các cậu cũng có thể đi chung luôn. Nếu các cậu muốn." Gerard rợn người và cố mỉm cười đầy hi vọng cùng một lúc, và chắc là nó trông giống như cậu bị thần kinh vậy.

Ray không có đẩy Gerard ra. Cậu ấy đang cân nhắc nhìn Gerard như thể cậu ấy không biết có nên gọi cho bệnh viện tâm thần và kiếm cho Gerard một cái áo khoác trắng tuyệt đẹp hay không.

Cũng may Gerard còn chưa có nhắc tới việc 'à với lại, tôi cũng đang muốn hẹn hò thằng bạn đã chết của cậu'.

"Nghe nè, Gee, tớ..." Ray bắt đầu ngờ vực, nhưng Gerard lại chen vào.

"Hãy đi chung với tôi ra đó đi, một lần thôi." Gerard nói với một nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất, đôi mắt long lanh nhất và cầu khẩn nhất mà cậu có thể. "Chỉ là, cậu biết đó, nếu mà tôi bị điên, thì tôi vốn bị điên mà. Và nếu tôi không có, thì ... chuyện tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra là gì, có phải không?"

***

"Cậu bị điên thật rồi!" Bob nói, sau khi dẫm qua vũng bùn và một đống lá khô, nhíu mày nhìn về phía lối mòn trống vắng. "Không có ai ở ngoài này hết, Gerard Way ạ. Giờ thì tụi mình có thể quay trở lại nhà Ray chưa? Tôi đói muốn chết rồi nè."

"Cậu ấy luôn xuất hiện ở đây mà." Gerard lơ đãng trả lời, nhìn qua hàng cây xám xịt và ánh mặt trời đang đổ xuống ở giữa chúng trải dài thành những cái bóng sắc bén ở khắp mọi nơi. Frank vẫn chưa xuất hiện. "Có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ xuất hiện sớm thôi. Cậu ấy sẽ ra đây trong vài giây nữa." Có lẽ Frank đã hoảng hốt vì có Bob và Ray ở đây, nhưng Bob không chịu bị bỏ lại sau khi Ray đã kể cho cậu ấy biết. Hay là ... Frank thường nói rằng cậu ấy hay bị mất dấu thời gian, cứ như cậu ấy đã ngừng tồn tại và đi chổ nào đó khác. Chỉ là ngừng lại. Hồn ma của Sally đã mờ nhạt đi, nếu mà Frank cũng mờ nhạt đi thì sao? Nếu cậu ấy đã biến mất mãi mãi thì sao? Trời ạ, Gerard đáng lẽ phải nên trốn học và chịu thêm nhiều giờ phạt nữa. Nó cũng xứng đáng thôi—điều tệ hơn cũng xứng đáng nữa. Nếu mà Frank bị mờ nhạt đi ... trời ạ, Gerard còn không thể nghĩ về chuyện đó.

"Frank à?" Gerard gọi một lần nữa, để tay quanh miệng và chống lại giọt lệ cay lèm trong khóe mắt. Ray và Bob đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm, cậu có thể nhìn thấy họ từ khóe mắt của mình, và cậu không quan tâm, bởi vì, trời ạ. Frankie. "Frank, thôi nào, ra đây đi." Giọng của cậu đã bị vỡ tan rất khổ sở, vai của cậu khom dần, và rồi Ray hét lên một tiếng. Gerard bị bất ngờ chìm vào trong cái lạnh và ngã ụp xuống mông vào bãi bùn.

"Cậu trở lại rồi." Hơi thở của Frank phà vào cổ của cậu. Gerard thở vào một hơi đầy đau đớn. "Cậu đã trở lại rồi."

"Đừng có ngu ngốc như vậy." Gerard trầm giọng mắng. "Tất nhiên là tôi đã trở lại. Nãy giờ cậu ở đâu vậy?"

"Nãy giờ tôi ở đâu hả?" Frank khịt mũi, cuối cùng cũng nghiêng người đi. Cậu ấy trông vẫn như mọi khi, cùng một cái áo thun tả tơi, cùng một cái quần jean và những hình xăm uốn lượn quanh cổ và tay cậu ấy, và cậu ấy là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà Gerard đã từng thấy. " _ Cậu _ đã ở đâu? Nó đã ... nó đã qua mấy ngày trời rồi đúng không?"

"Ừ..." Gerard bất lực mỉm cười trong khi Frank tựa vào người cậu, vuốt ve cánh tay của Gerard như thể cậu sẽ biến mất vậy, cứ như cậu ấy muốn hòa quyện vào Gerard. Cũng có thể cậu ấy chỉ đang nhớ hơi ấm từ cơ thể của Gerard mà thôi, nhưng vẫn thế. Nó rất là dễ chịu. "Ừ, xin lỗi nha, Frankie, tôi không cố ý để cậu đợi lâu. Mọi chuyện ở trường rất là phức tạp." Giờ phạt nè. "Và..." Cậu ho khan một cách ngượng nghịu, bởi vì Frank có vẻ chưa có để ý thấy, nhưng nó chỉ là vấn để thời gian thôi và đã tới lúc để cắn viên đại rồi. "Uh, tôi có đem vài người theo với tôi?"

"Hmm?" Frank nghi ngờ nhìn cậu, vỗ vỗ vào túi của Gerard rồi làm mặt xấu. "Lẹ lên coi, tôi biết là cậu có mang bao thuốc mà. Đưa ra lẹ đi."

"Ối trời ơi!" Ray thốt lên bằng một giọng còn cao hơn cả bình thường, Frank ngước đầu lên nhìn về phía có người.

Gerard tràn trề hi vọng nhìn vào bầu không khí im lặng đến quái dị kia. Ray đã trốn vào một gốc cây phong và nhìn Frank chằm chằm giống như… thì, như cậu ấy là một con ma,. Công bằng thôi, nhưng không phải như Frank là ma dạng như  _ Poltergeist  _ hay gì. Cậu ấy chỉ lục lọi người Gerard để tìm thuốc lá mà thôi, như một thói quen. Bob bắt chéo tay trước ngực, híp mắt lại quan sát cậu. "Ồ vậy là các cậu cũng có thể nhìn thấy cậu ấy luôn hả?"

"Ừ thì..." Bob thản nhiên nói, nhíu mày chặt hơn nữa. "Tôi chỉ nhìn thấy một thằng đực rựa nào đó đang lò mò khắp người cậu. Không giống ma gì hết."

"Tôi không có—huh..." Frank phản đối, nhưng sau đó lại mỉm cười sắc bén và nhún nhảy trên gót chân mình. Gerard đột nhiên lo lắng một chút, và, được rồi, có lẽ cậu không quen với việc mình không phải là tâm điểm chú ý của Frank. Nhưng đó là điểm chính mà, đúng không? Gerard không muốn là người duy nhất trong vòng tròn bạn bè của Frank. Frank xứng đáng nhiều hơn một thằng thần kinh hay bám theo cậu ấy trong rừng như cậu. Nhưng Frank đang lộ ra vẻ mặt kỳ quái, có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ giở trò Ninja ma quỷ và đẩy Bob vào một vũng nước. Điều đó sẽ rất, rất là tệ và chắc chắn sẽ chọt thủng một lỗ trong kế hoạch của Gerard để họ làm bạn thân mãi mãi.

"Frank hả?" Ray cuối cùng cũng rít lên, tiến tới gần hơn, mắt to mắt để nhìn rõ hơn. "Tôi không ngờ—là anh đó hả?"

"Toro?!" Frank cẩn trọng vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Ray tiến thêm một bước nữa. "Wow, cậu không có đùa về cái mái tóc ha." Frank cười khẩy với Gerard từ khóe miệng của mình.

"Nhưng em không có—nó không có giống anh lắm." Ray yếu ớt nói, giọng cậu ấy run rẩy một cách hoảng sợ. Bất cứ gì mà cậu ấy thấy chắc kinh dị lắm, bởi vì cậu ấy trắng bệch như một tờ giấy in, đồng tử mắt đen lòm.

Frank nhún vai một cách ngắn gọn, nhưng Gerard vẫn có thể thấy được sự căng thẳng trên khuôn mặt của cậu ấy. "Ừ. Là anh đây." Frank đút tay vào túi quần và gửi cho Ray một cái nháy mắt nhợt nhạt. "Mày sao rồi? Nghe nói là mày vẫn còn chơi guitar."

"Ôi trời ơi, đúng là anh rồi." Ray lắp bắp nói, vui vẻ tiến tới gần Frank hơn rồi dừng lại, hai tay che ngực mình trông rất mâu thuẫn. "Trời ơi, Frankie, mọi người tưởng anh đã—em đoán là anh chết thật rồi. Chuyện này thật là kì lạ quá."

"Anh biết mà." Frank nói, giờ thì cậu ấy đã mỉm cười thực sự, dù có hơi buồn một chút. "Xin lỗi về lần cuối mày ra đây nha nhóc. Anh không cố ý tỏ ra đáng sợ hay gì đâu." Frank dừng lại do dự. "Ừ thì, không phải là mọi lúc thôi."

Ray trông có vẻ ngượng ngập, thành thực mà nói, và rồi quay qua đánh giá câu trả lời của Bob. Bob đang nhìn cả đám như kiểu bọn họ bị điên cả rồi. "Vậy ... cậu có thể nhìn thấy được ảnh hả? Thật là không công bằng!"

"Tôi có thể nhìn thấy cậu ta." Bob nhẫn nhịn nói, cảm thấy có chút khó chịu. Cậu ấy ngờ vực nhìn Frank. "Trông cậu ta như một người bình thường mà."

"Này!" Frank phá lên cười, vẫy vẫy hai bàn tay xăm hình của cậu ấy. "Bình thường? Đừng có xúc phạm tôi nha. Bình thường không phải thứ mà tôi nhắm đến đâu."

"Ồ." Ray tò mò nói, gặm nhấm ngón cái của mình và nhìn Gerard cùng với Frank với mắt mở to. "Em chỉ nhìn thấy chủ yếu là một làn khói mà thôi. Kiểu như khói trong hình dáng của một con người." Cậu ấy vẽ ra một dáng hình mờ ảo trong không khí với tay kia của mình. "Và có lẽ, uh, một cái sọ? Nó rất là khó nhìn."

"Thật hả?" Gerard có vẻ cực kỳ hứng thú. "Tuyệt vậy! Tôi tự hỏi tại sao Bob và tôi có thể nhìn thấy được Frank còn cậu thì không. Cậu có bao giờ nhìn thấy người chết nào khác chưa, Bob?"

"Sao cuộc đời tôi tự nhiên biến thành phim của Shyamalan vậy trời?" Bob lầm bầm một mình và lườm bọn họ.

"Không, ý tôi là, được rồi, số lượng người thí nghiệm của tụi mình bây giờ là ba, được thôi, nhưng chỉ có hai trong số chúng ta nhìn thấy được Frank hoàn toàn bình thường, và một trong số mình thấy một con quái vật đầu sọ Metallica ma quái." Gerard chỉ ra, Frank liền thở dài và đi lấy cuốn sổ cho cậu. Gerard lơ đãng nhận lấy nó và bắt đầu ghi chú lại. "Phải có điểm tương đồng nào đó, phải không? Điều gì khiến cho Bob và tôi khác biệt? Có lẽ đã có gì đó trong nguồn nước của Glen Fell. Bởi vì Bob và tôi là người ngoài mà, phải không?"

"Ừ thì, có lẽ là thế, chẳng lẽ là do di truyền?" Ray trông có vẻ hứng thú, tiến gần hơn nữa. "Ý tớ là, trời ạ, nó có thể là bất cứ gì."

"Được rồi, các cậu, cái này nghe có vẻ vui đó, nhưng mà cậu ta không phải là một con ma." Bob nghiêm túc nói. "Nhìn cậu ta đi, cậu ta chỉ là người bình thường thôi mà."

"Frank, đừng có giở trò ma quái với Bob đó." Gerard độc đoán ra lệnh, nắm lấy tay của Ray và cố truyền ma lực có nhìn thấy được ma cho cậu ấy qua da của họ. "Tôi muốn thử xem tụi mình có thể làm cho Ray nhìn thấy cậu được không." Cậu nắm chặt lấy tay của Ray. "Có lẽ cậu sẽ thấy được cậu ấy nếu tôi, kiểu như, chia sẻ tầm nhìn ma quỷ của mình với cậu?"

"Và cậu định làm thế bằng cách nào đấy?" Frank nhạt nhẽo nói, lượn lờ ở phía sau lưng họ và làm vẻ mặt yêu tinh với Ray.

Gerard sẽ mắng cậu ấy—Ray đang trên bờ vực của sự hoảng hốt kìa, cậu có thể nhận ra nhưng cậu đang bận tập trung. Gerard nghiến răng thật chặt và cảm giác được một múi cơ ở bên trong cằm của mình đang giật mạnh.

Một lúc lâu trôi qua, Bob vẫn cứ mãi lầm bầm thứ gì đó tệ hại về thần kinh của bọn họ.

"Không. Vẫn chỉ là một con quái vật bằng khói kỳ lạ mà thôi." Ray nhìn chằm vào Frank và nói.

"Ừ thì, có lẽ cậu nên bỏ nó ra và để tôi thử cho, thiên tài!" Frank kéo tay của Gerard ra.

"Hay là, tụi mình có thể thử cùng một lúc luôn, có được không?" Gerard gợi ý. "Ý tôi là, nó sẽ dễ dàng hơn để cậu có thể trở nên cứng rắn xung quanh tôi mà, phải không? Có lẽ cậu nên tập trung vào tôi, và tôi tập trung vào cậu ấy, nó sẽ giúp được gì đó."

Frank thở dài luồn vào tay của Gerard, Gerard nắm lấy cổ tay của Ray, và rồi cậu cảm nhận được một cảm giác kỳ lạ, như là ... cậu chưa bao giờ phải truyền nước biển hết, tạ ơn trời, nhưng Mikey thì đã từng, và nó có nói là cảm giác đó kỳ lạ lắm, một cảm giác ê buốc nhói lên truyền qua khắp mạch máu của nó. Cảm giác đó cũng tựa như thế này, tay của Frank trên cổ tay của cậu đang truyền những dòng chảy ê buốc và ớn lạnh khắp cổ tay của Gerard, đau nhói.

"Tôi có thể..." Frank chớp mắt kinh ngạc. "Huh. Nó giống như là—chúng ta đã tìm thấy nốt nhạc đúng. Kì lạ thật." Cậu ấy lay tỉnh bản thân, như thể cậu ấy đã bị tạc bởi nước lạnh và có một cảm giác rung động kì lạ.

"Ôi trời ơi!" Ray đứng thẳng người lên hoảng sợ thốt ra. Gerard hơi lo là mắt của cậu ấy sẽ bắn ra khỏi sọ mất. "Nó ... nó đúng là anh rồi. Trời ơi, Frank!"

"Nó có tác dụng hả?" Frank kinh diễm nói, và rồi "Whoa!" Ray đang ôm chồm lấy cậu ấy, Frank chỉ có thể cười gượng gạo. "Ối trời ơi, nó thực sự—wow. Uhm ... chào anh."

"Em không có nhớ anh lùn tới vậy." Ray hí hửng ồ lên, vuốt mặt mình một cái rồi cười rộ lên. "Trời, anh không biết đâu, em đã lo cho anh quá trời luôn. Và suốt thời gian đó anh đã ở đây!"

"Cậu vẫn có thể nhìn thấy được cậu ấy nếu tôi bỏ tay ra không?" Gerard thực sự muốn biết, lật qua một trang trắng trong cuốn sổ của mình. Có lẽ cậu đã không cần phải chạm vào Ray gì hết. Và Frank chỉ cần tập trung nhiều hơn. Trời ạ, họ nên kiểm tra thêm cái đó nữa. Có lẽ là khi họ giới thiệu cho Mikey, trừ phi Mikey cũng có thể thấy được cậu ấy giống như Gerard. Bọn họ có thể chia sẻ gene thấy được ma mà đúng không.

Bob đã ngừng lầm bầm và giờ thì đang lượn lờ xung quanh họ, nhìn sự thân mật của Frank và Ray cùng với nỗi nghi ngại rõ ràng. "Tôi vẫn nghĩ là mấy cậu điên hết rồi." Cậu ấy trầm ngâm nói. "Way, cậu cho Toro uống thuốc gì trong giờ Sinh à?"

"Vậy cái thằng này là ai thế hả?" Frank tò mò hỏi đầy hứng thú, nhìn qua vai của Ray cùng với một nụ cười tinh quái.

"Đây là Bob Bryar." Gerard ngại ngùng nói, cậu tự hỏi nếu bây giờ vẫn còn quá sớm để kéo Frank ra khỏi Ray. Không phải là vì Frank thuộc về cậu hay gì, nhưng vẫn vậy. Họ chỉ mới gặp nhau lần đầu tiên trong mấy năm trời, có lẽ họ nên kiềm chế một chút. Chỉ có vậy thôi. Gerard không nghĩ là cậu đang phản ứng thái quá—Bob rõ ràng cũng có cảm giác y chang cậu, kể cả khi đó là vì cậu ấy nghĩ rằng mọi người đang lên cơn tâm thần. "Cậu ấy là người tốt."

"Trời ạ, cảm ơn nha." Bob nhướng lông mày và gửi cho Gerard một nụ cười hào phóng. "Khen dữ quá trời."

"Người tốt nhất." Gerard chỉnh lại, mỉm cười một lần nữa và rồi chớp chớp mắt khi Frank tiến lên phía cậu. "Cậu, uh, cậu cũng đã nghe tôi kể về cậu ta từ lúc trước rồi mà?" Gerard ngập ngừng nói tiếp. "Bob chở tôi đi mọi nơi và bảo vệ tôi khỏi quỷ dữ. Uhm."

"Và cậu ta không có tin vào tôi, huh?" Frank lạnh nhạt nói, miệng vẫn đang mỉm cười thế nhưng Bob lại cẩn trọng nhìn cậu ấy.

"Không phải là cậu ấy không tin cậu." Gerard nhanh chóng nói rõ, chia sẻ một ánh nhìn lo ngại với Ray. "Kể cả  _ tôi  _ còn không nghĩ cậu là ma trong suốt một thời gian dài mà."

"Vậy thì, để tôi làm rõ mọi chuyện cho nhé." Frank cười nham hiểm, và rồi đẩy tay của mình  _ xuyên qua ngực của Bob _ .

"Quào!" Cũng quá ấn tượng rồi, Ray và Gerard đồng thời cảm thấy một chút ghen tị—Frank chỉ từng đưa tay xuyên qua cổ tay của Gerard mà thôi, đáng ghét thật—cậu sợ rằng Bob sẽ làm nổ tung cái gì đó. Liệu có an toàn khi làm thế không? Nó sẽ không làm lạnh máu hay giảm thân nhiệt, hoặc khiến cho người ta bị cảm cúm chứ?

"Bob, cậu ổn chứ?" Gerard lo lắng hỏi, Frank chỉ lượn lờ một cách vô dụng bên cạnh cả hai người bọn họ. Cậu bắn một ánh nhìn tối tăm vào Frank. "Cậu có cần phải làm vậy không?"

Bob phát ra một âm thanh không rõ ràng mà Gerard có thể dịch ra là 'cái đéo gì thế hả' và rồi chậm rãi nghiền ngẫm. "Được rồi, tôi tin cậu. Lấy cái bàn tay của cậu ra khỏi người tôi ngay."

"Ơ, nhưng nó vui mà." Frank cười khặc khặc như một con ác quỷ thực thụ và rồi khi cái miệng của Gerard mở to ra trong sợ hãi, cậu ấy lại dám mũi lòng và kéo tay ra vỗ vào đầu của Bob một cách trìu mến. "Rồi đó, không có bị thương gì đâu."

Bob ho khan một vài lần, và phun ra cái gì đó nhìn giống như hạt đá xuống mặt đất.

"Được rồi, vậy cậu đã chết và là một thằng khốn." Bob kết luận sau một lúc, bình thản đến đáng sợ. "Mừng là tụi mình đã làm rõ việc đó."

"Hoặc là cậu đã uống thuốc ảo giác nào đó." Frank châm chọc chỉ ra, vẫn tươi cười và trông tinh quái hơn là Frank mà cậu vẫn thường quen biết. "Có lẽ cậu đang ảo giác. Có lẽ đây chỉ là một giấc mơ điên khùng. Uh, cũng có thể là một cơn ác mộng, tụi mình sẽ gọi nó là ác mộng ha? Tôi cũng không biết nữa, cậu trông có vẻ thích nó."

"Frank!" Gerard cáu giận nói.

"Gerard!" Frank châm chọc nhại theo, và rồi thở dài ngoan ngoãn tựa người vào vai của Gerard. "Giờ thì tôi hút thuốc được chưa? Tụi mình đã làm xong công tác chứng minh là tôi đã chết rồi chứ?"

"Cậu thường đi thọc tay vào cơ thể người khác như thế à?" Bob nghi ngờ hỏi, tiến về phía trước của Ray và mỉm cười tử tế nhìn Frank. Nó khá là đáng sợ.

"Tôi là thế đấy." Frank đồng ý, cười đểu trở lại và vòng một tay qua eo của Gerard. "Đừng có lo, tôi khỏe mà. Không có bệnh tật gì hết."

Gerard đẩy một gói thuốc lá vào người Frank và tìm cái bật lửa. Có lẽ một khi Frank đã có chút Nicotine trong người thì cậu ấy sẽ bình tĩnh lại và ngừng trêu tức khiến cho Bob muốn ra tay giết cậu ấy một lần nữa hay gì đó.

"Được rồi!" Gerard nói, quấn lấy tóc trong ngón tay của mình và nhìn Frank hút điều thuốc. "Được rồi, giờ thì mọi người đã gặp nhau hết rồi, các cậu có thể ngừng hoảng hốt khi tôi đi một mình vào rừng được chưa? Bởi vì tôi—"

Ray chen vào. "Tớ không nghĩ là cậu nên chạy đi đâu hết, nhất là không phải một mình." Cậu ấy vẫn còn lo lắng nói. "Mấy thằng khốn kia vẫn có thể chặn đường khi cậu đi ra hay vào khu rừng, cậu biết đó."

"Không, tôi biết mà." Gerard thiếu kiên nhẫn trả lời, xua xua tay một cách thô bạo. "Nhưng đó không phải—"

"Bọn khốn nào cơ?" Frank bắt đầu chú ý đến, điếu thuốc đã bị bỏ quên và đang thắp sáng giữa ngón tay của cậu ấy. Gerard thở dài trộm điếu thuốc lại. Có vẻ như họ sẽ phải nói về chuyện này hơi bị lâu đây. Cậu thà không nói còn hơn. "Các cậu đang nói về ai thế?"

"Mấy thằng khốn nạn trong trường cứ quấy rối Gerard." Bob vừa kể vừa quan sát Frank. "Không biết là cậu có để ý thấy hay không, nhưng cậu ấy khá là tàn tạ đó."

Gerard cảm thấy ánh mắt dò xét của Frank đang nhìn qua cậu, và rỗi bỗng nhiên cậu ấy bất động và căng thẳng. Cậu lén nhìn Frank từ khóe mắt, ngại ngùng vì lý do gì đó.

"Mấy thằng trong bãi đổ xe đúng không?" Cậu ấy nghiến răng hung tợn, nhìn Gerard chằm chằm. Cằm của Gerard vẫn còn nhói, cậu biết là mặt của cậu vẫn còn mấy vết bầm ghê gớm lắm, nhưng cậu đã quá bận rộn vào tuần này vậy nên đã không có thời gian để lo tới việc đẹp hay xấu. Nhưng giờ thì Frank đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, Gerard đỏ mặt bất an. "Tụi nó vẫn còn quấy rối cậu à?"

"Không có gì lớn đâu." Gerard lúng túng giải thích và Frank lắc đầu giận dữ, rõ ràng là cậu ấy không muốn nghe thêm lời biện minh từ cậu.

"Không, Ray và cái tên kia nói đúng. Đó là một chuyện lớn đó."

Gerard thở dài chán nản. "Tên của cậu ta là Bob." Cậu chỉ ra, và Frank đảo mắt mình.

"Tôi không quan tâm nếu tên cậu ta là Diêm Vương." Bob cười phá lên, và Frank thè lưỡi ra trước khi tiếp tục nghiêm mặt trở lại. "Tụi nó đã theo đuổi cậu một lần, tụi nó vẫn có thể làm lại lần hai, lần ba. Lần trước tụi nó đó đợi cậu ở đó, đợi cho cậu bỏ đi. Nó có thể xảy ra lần nữa."

"Anh thấy nó xảy ra hả?" Ray bất ngờ hỏi, và Frank gật đầu.

"Anh bị kẹt trong khu rừng nên không thể giúp được."

"Cậu có giúp mà!" Gerard phản đối, nhưng vẫn Frank lắc đầu buồn bã.

"Vẫn chưa đủ. Và nếu tụi nó đã ở xa hơn khi tụi nó chặn đường cậu thì tôi đã không thể giúp được gì rồi. Cậu có thể sẽ chết đó, tôi sẽ không thể—tôi thà rằng không gặp được cậu, và biết là cậu vẫn ổn. Đừng có ra đây một mình."

Gerard xua tay trong không khí, và giận dữ nói: "Tụi nó chỉ muốn làm khó tôi một chút thôi mà. Tụi nó là một lũ khốn, Frank ạ, nhưng tụi nó không phải là quỷ dữ. Dạo này tụi nó cũng đã tránh xa tôi rồi mà!"

"Đôi khi con người ta rất dễ mất kiểm soát." Frank nói nhỏ vào trong lỗ tai cậu, lần này thì Gerard hoàn toàn tái nhợt.

"Vậy tụi tớ có thể đi chung với cậu." Ray tranh thủ nói khi sự im lặng đang bao trùm. "Tụi nó có lẽ sẽ không dám quấy rầy cả ba đứa mình phải không? Tụi mình có thể đi cắm trại hay gì đó, nó sẽ tuyệt lắm. Ý tớ là, tớ sẽ mời Patrick và Worm nữa, nhưng có lẽ họ sẽ hoảng lên mất. Tớ cũng không biết nữa. Càng ít người biết về Frank càng tốt, có thể. Tớ thích cậu nhiều lắm, Gerard, nhưng tớ đã thực sự nghĩ là cậu đã hít quá nhiều thuốc tẩy trong giờ phạt và bị mất trí rồi."

"Mày muốn quay lại à?" Frank bất ngờ hỏi lại, Ray đảo mắt tỏ ra 'tất nhiên rồi'.

"Miễn là cậu cứ giữ cho tay của mình dính vào thân là được." Bob lầm bầm. "Nhưng không có cách nào khác đâu. Way đã trông ngóng cậu cả tuần nay rồi, và nếu bọn tôi không trở lại, cậu ấy sẽ lẽn đi một mình vào ban đêm như một thằng tâm thần."

"Tôi không có đâu!" Gerard quả quyết chối phăng. Chết tiệt thật.

"Ít ra giờ thì tụi tôi đã biết tại sao cậu cứ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và thở dài." Bob tiếp tục vạch trần cậu, phớt lờ cơn giận của Gerard. "Tôi cứ tưởng cậu ta đã kết nhỏ Tanya hay gì đó."

"Tanya là nhỏ nào?" Frank nhíu mày hỏi lại, và Gerard lập tức làm ra hiệu 'Không không không HỦY BỎ, XÓA ĐI, ĐỪNG NÓI NỮA' cực to với tay của mình, nhưng Bob trông có vẻ rất hứng thú, nó hiện rõ sự tinh quái trên khuôn mặt cậu ấy. Và rồi Frank ồ lên một tiếng. "À, cái nhỏ đó? Bạn gái của Ted?"

Rồi xong, Gerard tiêu đời rồi. Bob kể lại toàn bộ câu chuyện tình yêu đơn phương dữ dội của Tanya. Frank lắng nghe một cách chăm chú và Ray thì bụm miệng cười khúc khích. Gerard rên rỉ bực dọc hút điếu thuốc của mình. Nó là một sai lầm cực lớn khi cậu giới thiệu họ với nhau.

"Gerard, cái đồ đào hoa!" Frank nhếch mỏ nói, đá lông nheo với Gerard. Gerard thổi một làn khói vào mặt của Frank và nhăn mặt lại. "Tôi không biết là cậu lại có sinh lý tốt như thế."

"Các cậu bàn về cái cuộc đời khốn khổ của tôi xong chưa?" Gerard chăm chọt hỏi, mặt đỏ tía tai. Cậu thực sự không biết là cậu có sinh lý tốt hay không, và cậu thực sự không muốn nói về chuyện đó ngay lúc này. "Tôi có chuyện muốn nói."

“À, tất nhiên rồi." Bob lịch sự nói. "Tụi tôi nói xong rồi."

"Cảm ơn nha." Gerard lườm một cái sắc lẹm. Cậu sẽ bỏ muối vào cà phê của Bob vào sáng ngày mai. Nhưng không, trời ạ, cậu sẽ không bao giờ báng bổ cà phê như thế. Cậu sẽ phải nghĩ tới thứ gì đó khác. "Dù sao thì, như tôi đã nói hồi nãy, tụi mình cần nghĩ về tương lai." Gerard có thể thấy là họ không hiểu cậu đang nói gì. Cậu dập tắt điếu thuốc và vung tay xung quanh, chỉ trỏ một vòng quanh khu rừng. "Ý tôi là, cái này? Cái này sẽ không thể hoạt động được. Tôi mừng là tụi mình hòa thuận, lên kế hoạch đi cắm trại và mọi thứ, nhưng cái đó sẽ không giúp được gì cho Frank mãi mãi. Tụi mình cần phải nghĩ đến vấn đề mãi mãi."

Họ vẫn có vẻ ngơ ngác không nắm bắt được ý của cậu, nhưng giờ thì Frank đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, và Gerard có thể cảm thấy bản thân mình đang đỏ mặt lên.

"Tiếp đi." Bob mất kiên nhẫn nói.

"Thì, thứ tụi mình cần phải làm là đưa Frank  _ ra _ khỏi khu rừng đúng không?" Vì nhiều lý do. Một trong trong những lí do đó chính là nó sẽ giúp ích cho chiến lược để Frank thực sự hôn cậu lần nữa, thay vì chỉ nhìn cậu như cậu ấy rất, rất muốn làm thế. Bởi vì điều đó sẽ làm Gerard phát điên mất. Cậu lay tỉnh bản thân. Tập trung nào, Gerard.

"Giờ thì tôi có vài ý tưởng." Cậu ra hiệu cho bọn họ cùng ngồi xuống trên bức tường đá và lấy ra cuốn sổ của mình từ trong túi.

Một giờ sau, Frank đã bác bỏ ý kiến hiến tế động vật—và, ổn thôi, Gerard dù gì cũng không muốn đụng tới chuyện giết chóc cái gì hết, còn Bob thì đã dứt khoát từ chối làm bất cứ loại nghi lễ nào.

"Nếu mà thực sự có ma, ai mà biết còn có thứ gì nữa chứ." Cậu ấy nghiêm túc nói. "Tôi không muốn gọi lên một con quỷ dữ địa ngục hay vị thần điên khùng nào hết. Và không ai khác được phép làm thế cả. Không có thần chú gì hết. Ghi chú cái đó lại vào sổ của cậu đi."

Gerard vẽ vời vài thứ vô nghĩa và thở dài ủ rũ. Bob có lẽ đã đúng, Frank chắc sẽ sống lại thành con zombie hay gì đó. Nhưng nó vẫn sẽ rất là tuyệt nên cậu khá là tiếc khi không thử được.

"Ugh, được rồi." Cậu lầm bầm, giơ tay lên trời và lỡ làm rớt mất cây bút của mình vào không khí. Frank thở dài đứng lên đi lụm nó lại cho cậu một lần nữa. "Vậy tụi mình có gì rồi?"

"Kế hoạch xe đẩy, kế hoạch cây con." Ray đánh dấu ra trên ngón tay của mình. "Kế hoạch dời thi thể của Frank ra khỏi khu rừng, kế hoạch làm bùa dính máu và tớ nghĩ cái đó mình nên tránh đi."

"Thì, tụi mình đâu cần phải dùng máu  _ của cậu. _ " Gerard phân tích. "Tụi mình có thể thử với máu của tôi."

"Không có máu me gì hết!" Frank hét lên từ bụi rậm, giọng cậu ấy bị chìm xuống một cách kì lạ, và rồi cậu ấy xuất hiện trở ra với cây bút của Gerard đang ngậm trong miệng.

"Tôi không muốn hỏi gì hết." Bob trầm lặng nói.

"Được rồi, hãy thử mang về nhà một vài cây con vào đêm nay xem." Gerard đề nghị nói, lấy cây bút ra khỏi miệng của Frank và gõ nó vào trang giấy. "Và tụi mình sẽ tiếp tục với cái xe đẩy vào cuối tuần này. Tôi ... sẽ rất khó để lấy được cơ thể của Frank, vậy nên hãy làm mấy cái dễ trước nha?"

"Tôi thích cái ý tưởng xe đẩy đó." Frank cười tươi tỉnh nói, nhìn qua vai của Gerard vào cuốn sổ. "Tôi nghiêm túc đó, loại bỏ hết mấy cái mà có dính líu đến máu đi. Cái đó không có hay ho gì đâu."

"Bút hết mực rồi." Gerard gian xảo nói, và đẩy cây bút vào trong túi của mình. Cậu nhớ ra là cậu đã lấy nó ra sau để tránh khỏi thảm họa khi bộ quần áo này được giặt. "Dù sao thì, tôi sẽ kêu Mikey nghĩ thêm ý tưởng nữa, để tụi mình có thể thử sau. Bây giờ chỉ cần làm mấy cái này chắc là được rồi."

"Ừ, tụi mình cũng nên đi thôi." Ray đứng dậy nói và phủi mấy cành cây nhỏ ra khỏi tóc cậu ấy. "Mẹ tớ sẽ lo lắng lắm đó, tụi mình còn có bài kiểm tra về Dickens vào ngày mai mà và tớ chưa có học cái gì hết."

"Cái bài đó dễ mà." Gerard ngạc nhiên nói với cậu ấy, nhún vai. "Mai tôi sẽ chỉ cậu cho, nếu cậu muốn."

"Đúng là tôi thích tóm tắt của cậu hơn." Bob trầm ngâm nói. "Nhưng tụi mình thực sự nên về nhà thôi. Tôi muốn có thời gian để tập luyện vào tối nay."

"Đánh trống là chuyện quan trọng lắm đó." Ray châm chọc, và Bob gật đầu. "Rõ ràng là vậy mà."

"Rồi, rồi. Đi lẹ đi." Frank buồn bã nói. "Để lại tôi một mình với nỗi tra tấn truyền kiếp và sự cô đơn hàng đêm của tôi."

"Thôi, im đi!" Gerard trìu mến nói, bối rối cắn môi. Liệu có kì lạ hay không khi cậu hỏi Frank rằng cậu ấy có phiền hôn cậu tạm biệt trong khi Bob và Ray đang đứng đó xem. Bị từ chối trước mặt người khác thì tệ hơn là bị từ chối một mình. À thì, nó đúng là rất kì lạ. Nếu Frank đồng ý và Gerard trở nên quá hào hứng rồi vồ lấy cậu ấy thì sao? Bob và Ray sẽ bị tổn thương cả đời mất. Có lẽ họ đã chấp nhận làm bạn với một hồn ma nhưng dù vậy họ cũng chưa chắc đồng ý chuyện quan hệ với người chết. Quan hệ với ma. Sao cũng được. "Uhm."

"Ngủ ngon nha, đồ quỷ!" Frank cười rạng rỡ nhìn cậu nói, và Gerard gượng gạo vẫy tay.

"Hẹn gặp ngày mai nha." Cậu yếu ớt trả lời lại. Frank thở dài nặng nề và ôm chầm lấy Gerard, cả hai đều bị ngã xuống bãi bùn phía sau.

"Ack! Frank! Không!" Gerard lắp bắp vừa cười vừa rên rỉ cùng một lúc, cậu cố gắng tỏ ra không quá hào hứng. Và rồi cái đó chẳng có gì khó, bởi vì cậu đang nằm trong một bãi bùn tổ chảng. "Lạnh quá, thằng khốn!"

Frank thổi mưa phùn vào má của cậu và Gerard hét lên phẫn nộ, và rồi trong lúc Ray và Bob đang bật cười cả lên và cơn gió thoảng qua thì Frank đã giả vờ giúp Gerard đứng dậy, bằng cách nào đó lén để lại một nụ hôn vào vành tai của cậu. Khuyên môi của cậu ấy là một cái chạm rực rỡ và lạnh lẽo, và làn môi của cậu ấy mềm mại. Gerard hít vào một hơi thật sâu suýt nữa thì mắc nghẹn, ho ra điên cuồng.

"Cảm ơn nha, Gee!" Frank mỉm cười ôn hòa và đẩy cậu vào Bob—người mà giúp cậu vỗ lên lưng và rồi nhăn mặt chùi cái tay dính đầy bùn của cậu ấy vào một thân cây. "Tôi không nghĩ—nhưng cậu đã nói đúng. Tôi mừng là cậu đã kể cho họ nghe."

"Cậu nên tin tưởng ở tôi nhiều hơn." Gerard chân thành nói, tim quặn lại, và thở ra một tiếng cười.

"Cho là vậy đi." Cậu ấy bình thản nói, và rồi vẫy một tay về phía họ. "Đi đi. Tôi sẽ gặp mọi người sau."

***

Tiếc thay, kế hoạch cây con là một thất bại hoàn toàn. Họ đã giật lên ba cây con bé tí ti và mang chúng ra khỏi khu rừng trong hi vọng là nó sẽ làm giãn ranh giới của Frank ra một chút nào đó, nhưng tới giờ thì vẫn chưa thấy được kết quả.

Gerard tràn đầy hi vọng nói chuyện với cái cây của mình trong một lúc, nhưng Frank đã không hiện ra trước mặt cậu, và không có dấu hiệu nào của hiện tượng siêu nhiên xảy ra—không có sự lạnh lẽo, những làn gió thổi không lường trước, hay cái la bàn bị đánh lạc hướng một cách kì quái. Nhưng Gerard vẫn quyết định mang cái cây bé xíu của mình theo một lúc lâu hơn nữa, bỏ nó vào một cái cốc cà phê cùng với một ít đất trồng. Có lẽ Frank chỉ cần thêm thời gian để làm quen với môi trường cây mới thôi, phải không?

Mẹ cậu nhướng lông mày khi cậu đem theo Ferdinand vào xe để đi gặp Mikey, cậu chỉ nhún vai và nói. "Bài tập môn Mỹ thuật."

"À, tất nhiên rồi." Bà nhạt nhẽo nói, và rồi tiến vào một buổi thẩm vấn trường học rằng liệu mấy đứa nhóc kia có còn bắt nạt cậu hay không, cậu có làm tốt bài kiểm tra Sử hay không và cậu có ăn đầy đủ hay không. Nó rất là kì lạ. Gerard không biết làm sao mà bà biết được là cậu  _ đã có _ một bài kiểm tra Sử. Có lẽ là bà đã gắn thiết bị theo dõi trong phòng cậu.

"Sức mạnh của những bà mẹ mà." Là những gì mà bà đã nói khi cậu nghi ngờ hỏi bà, cậu chỉ có thể nhăn mũi nhìn bà.

"Sao hôm nay tâm trạng của mẹ tốt vậy?" Gerard ngạc nhiên hỏi, bà mỉm cười nói.

"Bs. Costa nói là Mikey đang có tiến triển rất tốt." Bà bảo với cậu, và Gerard liền tươi tỉnh hơn hẳn.

"Thuốc mới có tác dụng tốt hả?" Gerard tràn đầy hy vọng hỏi. "FEV của nó có tăng lên hả? Nó sẽ được về nhà sớm chứ?"

"Để xem đã, nhưng dung tích phổi của nó đã tăng lên. Đó là một tin tốt."

Đó đúng là tin tốt. Mikey trông khỏe hơn nhiều, má nó dần có màu lại, và nó không có đợi họ trong phòng khi họ tới. Nó đang ngồi gần cửa sổ của cổng chính và lấy tai nghe ra khi nhìn thấy bọn họ, liền đứng dậy và cho tay vào túi quần.

"Này!" Mikey nói một tiếng trước khi cậu bước tới trước mặt nó. "Anh mang hoa cho em đó hả, Gee? Anh đâu cần phải làm thế."

"Nhìn mày kìa!" Gerard cười vui vẻ và để cho mẹ cậu xôn xao với Mikey một chút trước khi bà bỏ đi để quấy rầy Bs. Costa thêm chút nữa.

"Vậy… Đây là Ferdinand." Cậu đẩy Ferdinand vào tay của Mikey, rồi nghĩ lại—khả năng nó bị dị ứng hay gì đó—và lấy cốc-cà-phê-biến-thành-chậu-bông lại. "Nó không phải là một bông hoa. Nó là một thí nghiệm."

Mikey nhướng lông mày. "Hay lắm."

Gerard đợi nó nói tiếp, nhưng nó không có nói gì khác. "Mikey?!" Cậu than vản, đưa cái cây ra một lúc lâu hơn nữa. "Mày không có tò mò một chút nào hết hả?" Gerard dò hỏi, Mikey chỉ nhún vai và loay hoay với cái iPod của nó như một thằng ảo luyện. Rõ ràng là nó đang tò mò muốn chết, Gerard biết chắc điều đó.

"Mày tệ quá đi!" Gerard nghiêm nghị nói, Mikey mỉm cười một nụ cười nhỏ xíu và tự mãn rất quen thuộc. Gerard bỏ cuộc. "Ugh,  _ được _ thôi. Rồi, đây là ý tưởng nè: có lẽ chúng ta nên lấy một phần của khu rừng  _ ra _ khỏi đó để cho Frank có thể lượn lờ khắp mọi nơi, phải không? Kiểu như làm giãn giới hạn của cậu ấy ra tít ngoài đây."

"Em cũng không biết nữa." Mikey không chắc lắm nói, và chọt chọt vào Ferdinand với một vẻ mặt mơ hồ đến xúc phạm. Đó là mùa thu, được chứ, không có cái cây nào trong rừng còn khỏe mạnh vào lúc này hết, mặc dù Gerard phải thú nhận là Ferdinand trông rất tả tơi xấu xí. Trong lúc Mikey đang nghịch với nó, một chiếc lá rơi rụng ra khỏi cành cây bé tí và đáp xuống mặt đất trong một bầu không khí thảm bại. Có lẽ nó chỉ cần được tưới chút gì đó mà không phải là cà phê.

"Nó chưa có tác dụng gì hết." Gerard thú nhận. "Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là nó sẽ có tác dụng  _ trong tương lai _ . Có lẽ Frank cần học cách tìm đúng tần số thôi. Có lẽ tụi mình nên nói chuyện với nó để giúp được cậu ấy, mày biết không?"

"Vậy nó kiểu như là, gì, một cái bụi cây phạm vi nhỏ à?" Mikey nghi ngờ hỏi, và Gerard gật đầu, hào hứng.

"Ừ! Chính xác. Hay, kiểu như, một bộ dịch chuyển dùng tần số đó, và cậu ấy chỉ cần phải tìm đúng tần số thôi. Ý anh là, nó sẽ tuyệt lắm nếu mà tụi mình có thể dùng cái cây này để giao tiếp với nhau, nhưng nó sẽ  _ tuyệt vời hơn nữa _ nếu cậu ấy có thể dùng nó để dịch chuyển từ nơi này đến nơi khác."

"Hmm. Ma với lại Star trek có hòa với nhau được không?" Mikey ngẫm nghĩ, Gerard biểu môi trầm ngầm.

"Thì..." Cậu ậm ờ nói. "Có cái tập kia trong Next Generation, nhưng con ma đó hóa ra là một người ngoài hành tinh thôi, và tập đó cũng khá tệ. Nên nó không áp dụng được, anh nghĩ vậy. Anh cũng không biết nữa. Cái cây chưa có nói cái gì hết. Có lẽ ý tưởng này hơi ngu ngốc một chút."

"Không có đâu.” Mikey nhăn mặt nói, nhặt cái cốc cây lên lần nữa. "Hãy nói với Frank rằng em gửi lời chào đến anh ấy." Nó thực sự nghiêm túc nói với cái cây tả tơi. Gerard nghĩ rằng nó đang cười nhạo cậu, nhưng đôi khi cũng khó nói lắm. Sau đó họ ăn tối trong căn tin cùng với mẹ và Bs. Costa—người mà dành cả buổi bàn luận lượng hơi thở của Mikey và lượng phần trăm đã giảm của không khí bị mắc kẹt trong phổi của nó mỗi lần nó thở ra, ông ta rất mập mờ về chuyện nó có thể quay lại trường vào năm nay hay không.

Gerard bỏ ngoài tai, lén lấy vài miếng khoai tây chiên và đậu xanh bỏ vào trong chậu của Ferdinand. Một chút dinh dưỡng cũng không có hại gì hết, Gerard đưa ra giả thuyết. Mikey gật đầu tròn xoe mắt một cách đứng đắn. Chắn chắn nó có nghĩa là cậu đang bị cười nhạo, nhưng cậu không bận tâm cho lắm, nhất là khi cơn gió bắt đầu nổi lên ở bên ngoài hành lang qua tiếng nói chuyện thì thầm của họ về ai là người họa sĩ tốt nhất để vẽ lại truyện tranh cho từng phần của Star Trek.

"Anh cá là do Frank đó." Gerard thì thào và tỏ ra rất hài lòng khi những cành cây bên ngoài khung cửa sổ của căn tin đang đưa đẩy trong gió. Mikey còn không thèm nhướng lông mày chế nhạo của nó lên nữa là. "Có thể mà!" Gerard phản biện nói. "Ý anh là, anh cảm thấy lạnh hơn rồi. Mày có cảm thấy lạnh không?"

"Có lẽ một chút." Mikey thừa nhận, nó liếc nhìn qua cậu một cách quỷ quyệt và Gerard cẩn trọng ôm chặt Ferdinand.

"Vậy thì..." Mikey kéo dài nói, liếc nhìn hai người lớn trước khi nghiêng người tới cái cây một cách bí ẩn. "Frank có biết về việc anh vẽ truyện tranh cực kì chi tiết của ảnh đấu với zombie cả ngày không?" Cửa sổ đang phát ra những tiếng động lách cách, và đó chỉ là trùng hợp thôi, Gerard chắc chắn là thế.

"Mikey!" Cậu rít lên, và Mikey mỉm cười.

"Cởi áo đấu với zombie mới đúng." Mikey tiếp tục bới móc, bởi vì nó là một thằng khốn. "Và ảnh vẽ tên của anh đầy trong sổ của mình nữa. Gerard Arthur Way-Iero. Với trái tim tung tóe mọi nơi. Em đã thấy nó rồi."

"Anh ghét mày quá." Gerard rầu rĩ nói. "Im cái mỏ heo mày lại đi."

“Nói chuyện đàng hoàng đi, Gerard." Mẹ cậu trách móc nhìn cậu, làm như bà đã không dành cả thời gian trên xe để chửi thề vào mặt cậu về điểm Lịch sử của cậu, thậm chí bà còn  _ chưa biết về nó nữa _ . Có vẻ như bà nghĩ là bà có thể thuyết phục bác sĩ rằng họ là những thanh thiếu niên nhà lành, ngoan hiền. Bà đang loay hoay với tóc mình và Gerard vô thức nhận ra rằng bà có trang điểm trên mặt. Huh? Gerard quyết định phớt lờ ngụ ý của việc đó đó một lúc—cậu có quá nhiều thứ để lo mà không phải là chuyện tình yêu của mẹ cậu, cảm ơn nhiều.

Cơn gió lào xào quanh bệnh viện suốt cả đêm, nó thổi bay những chiếc lá chết qua đèn xe của họ khi Gerard và mẹ cậu lái về nhà. Gerard thực sự mong muốn những điều đó có nghĩa là Frank đã nghe thấy cậu.

***

Aww, chết tiệt thật, Gerard nhăn mặt suy nghĩ, khi đến buổi gặp mặt kế tiếp của họ ở rìa khu rừng và Frank đang đứng đợi, mỉm cười tươi như hoa. Gerard đã gần như quên mất về cuộc nói chuyện của cậu với Mikey hoàn toàn—ngày hôm đó cậu và Bob đã nói chuyện trong giờ Lịch Sử, và Bob đã ngập ngừng thú nhận rằng cậu đã thấy ma một lần trước rồi. Cậu ấy đã ở trong phòng bệnh của bà khi bà chết, sau một cuộc vật lộn đầy tra tấn với bệnh tật mà Gerard chỉ cho là đầy tra tấn bởi vì cách mà sự im lặng của Bob trở nên im lặng và nhỏ hơn bình thường.

Gerard bây giờ đã chắc chắn rằng ở quanh người chết có gì đó liên quan tới việc có thể thấy được ma. Cậu cũng đã ở đó khi Mikey chết—về mặt lý thuyết thì là thế. Dù sao thì, đó là thứ mà nhân viên cấp cứu đã nói. Nó đã ngừng thở và Gerard không thể làm nó thở lại được, kể cả khi cậu dùng bình xịt của nó. Nhịp tim của nó trở nên rối loạn, cậu đã cảm thấy thứ gì đó trong cầu thang, trước khi xe cấp cứu tới và mọi thứ trở nên ầm ĩ và bận rộn.

Thứ gì đó đã xảy ra, cậu không muốn phải nghĩ hay nói về nó quá nhiều và Bob có vẻ hiểu được.

Nhưng cậu phải tự hỏi nó có ý nghĩa gì—nếu bạn đã ở đó, khi một ai đó chết, có làm thay đổi cuộc đời của bạn mãi mãi, chạm vào bạn từ khoảng không trống rỗng và gỡ một miếng che không thực nào đó ra khỏi mắt của bạn. Cậu đang sải bước theo Bob và Ray sau giờ tập luyện của ban nhạc, mặc kệ sự cay đắng trong mắt cậu, và rồi Frank tấn công cậu với một đống lá khô đầy tự mãn. Tâm trạng không tốt của cậu lập tức bị đấm ra khỏi người, và cậu không cảm thấy phiền chút nào. Kể cả khi bị làm cho xấu hổ và ngượng nghịu không thôi, thà bị xấu hổ còn tốt hơn là nhìn lại kí ức cũ của cậu.

"Gerard  _ Arthur  _ Way hả?" Frank ngây thơ nói, và rồi cười khúc khích lên trong hứng thú. Gerard vùi mặt vào tay của mình. Cậu ước gì cái cây đó đã không có tác dụng. Chết tiệt thật. "Không, khoan, tôi nhớ sai rồi, phải là Gerard Arthur Way-I—"

"Thôi trời ơi, im đi, Mikey là một thằng dối trá, được chứ!" Gerard gắt gỏng nói, cậu biết rằng mình đang đỏ bừng mặt và Bob và Ray đang nhìn nhau nhướng lông mày đầy thâm ý. Lũ khốn. Nhưng cậu không thể giận quá lâu được, bởi vì Frank đang mỉm cười khả ái nhìn cậu, mắt cậu ấy sáng long lanh, và cậu ấy trông ... rất hạnh phúc. Không có khó chịu, không có hoảng hốt vì tình cảm của Gerard. Hạnh phúc. Gerard không biết phải làm gì trước biểu hiện đó.

Cậu quyết định tập trung vào khía cạnh thực tiễn của vụ bị xấu hổ này. "Này, vậy là cậu  _ có thể _ nghe thấy tụi tôi nói gì, đúng không?" Gerard ngạc nhiên lẫn vui mừng kêu lên. Trời ạ, đây là một bước gần hơn để đưa Frank ra khỏi khu rừng này, có phải không? Cậu đấm tay vào không khí, hào hứng đến ngu ngốc trong một lúc. "Tôi biết mà! Tuyệt thật đó!"

"Ừ!" Frank ừ một tiếng, cười thật to. "Gửi lời chào của tôi tới Mikey luôn nh. Ý tôi là, tôi không thể nghe gì nhiều, nhưng tôi có thể nghe rõ hơn một chút nếu các cậu chủ động nói chuyện với tôi, hay vào tôi. Vào Fernando, sao cũng được."

"Ferdinand." Ray sửa lại. "Của tôi là Fernando. Của Gerard là Ferdinand."

"À, thứ lỗi, tôi nhầm." Frank kéo dài, đảo mắt mình. "Cây của Bob tên gì đó?"

"Mẫu Thí Nghiệm Alpha Số Ba." Bob nhạt nhẽo nói, và Frank cười phá lên.

"Nhưng cậu không thể nói chuyện được." Gerard buồn rầu nhận ra, làn sóng thành công dần nhạt đi. "Và chắc chắn cậu không thể xuất hiện ở bên ngoài được."

"Tôi đã may mắn lắm mới nghe được mấy cậu nói đó." Frank nhún vai tỏ ra không sao cả, vậy là đủ rồi. "Nhưng tôi không thể nghe Ray nói gì. Tôi chỉ có thể nghe được Bob một chút, khi cậu ta tập trống."

"Huh?" Bob ngạc nhiên quan sát nhìn Frank. "Cậu biết không, tôi không biết là mình có thích hay không chuyện cậu rình mò tụi tôi trong nhà của tụi tôi."

"Sao lại không?" Frank cười tà ác. "Cậu đã làm chuyện gì biến thái hả, Bob Bryar? Tôi đã bỏ lở cái gì? Cậu xem phim cấp ba à? Trời ơi, mấy cậu, tôi nhớ phim cấp ba lắm đó. Nếu nó là mấy phim đó thì mấy cậu phải để mấy cái cây gần hơn chút."

"Tôi sẽ không phơi bày Mẫu Thí Nghiệm Alpha Số Ba với cái sở thích quan hệ chết chóc của cậu đâu, thằng khốn." Bob kiên quyết phản đối. "Con bé còn trẻ và ngây thơ lắm."

"Này, nó không phải là quan hệ với người chết nếu tôi là người chết trong tình huống này." Frank mỉm cười nói. Gerard quyết định rằng cậu sẽ cắt đứt cái chủ để này ngay lập tức.

"Được rồi, dù sao thì đã tới lúc để thực hiện Thí Nghiệm Beta rồi, phải không?" Cậu nhanh chóng chen lời vào.

Năm giờ sau, Thí Nghiệm Beta: Chiến lược Xe đẩy Đầy Đất được đánh dấu là một thất bại. Tay của Gerard nhức gần chết vì phải xúc đất và mọi người đã dính đầy bùn. Mỗi lần họ cố gắng đẩy Frank ra khỏi ranh giới của khu rừng thì cậu ấy lại bị kéo vô trở lại, làm đổ đất khắp mọi nơi và biến mất một vài phút  trước khi xuất hiện trở lại trong một đám lá khô và những lời chửi thề.

"Đau thật đấy!" Frank ủ rũ nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng đã ngã vồ qua bọn họ. Cậu ấy chà xát hai tay mình để làm ấm lên và nhìn cậu ấy lúc nào giống như đã được vẽ vào bằng phấn trắng ướt, bụi bậm và mờ nhạt. Gerard phải kiềm chế dữ lắm mới không chạy qua đó choàng tay qua người cậu ấy.

"Không đùa chứ?!" Ray dụi mắt thốt lên. Mặt của cậu ấy đã bị dính đầy đất và cát, giờ thì trông nhìn như là Swamp Thing, lá khô rải rác đầy trên đầu. Rất tuyệt, ngoại trừ việc Gerard đang nghi ngờ rằng bản thân cũng giống y như vậy, và đúng là nó rất tuyệt, nhưng cũng chẳng đẹp đẽ gì. Frank ngồi im ở đó, đầu tựa lên đầu gối, nhạt nhòa nhưng vẫn đẹp tuyệt trần và không dính bụi bẩn, trong khi Gerard là một con quái vật bùn kinh tởm. Tuyệt thật.

"Được rồi, giờ tính sao đây?" Bob bất lực hỏi, đá cái xe đẩy tàn tả của họ qua một bên, và rồi cậu ấy chỉ một tay ra cảnh báo Gerard. "Đừng có mà nghĩ tới nói cái gì đó liên quan tới máu nha, Way."

"Tôi đâu có định làm vậy đâu!" Gerard phản đối, cậu  _ quả thật _ là thế mà. Mọi người đã làm lớn chuyện lên khi những gì cậu muốn làm là cặt một đường bé tí ti trong lòng tay và chà nó vào một cành cây gãy. Có vẻ như thế là đủ để gọi lên Satan hay chúa tể quỷ dử Cthulhu hay một bầy Zombie. Sao cũng được.

"Không có dung dịch cơ thể nào hết." Frank mệt mỏi đồng ý. "Nhưng tôi đoán thí nghiệm tiếp theo sẽ dính líu đến tôi."

"Chúng đều dính líu đến anh." Ray nhíu mày nói, và rồi mặt cậu ấy trở nên trống rỗng. "Oh."

Sự im lặng kỳ lạ đang bao trùm bọn họ. Gerard nằm trong đống đất và cành cây và trời mới biết còn cái gì nữa, nhìn chằm chằm lên bầu trời xám xịt, xa xôi.

"Frank à!" Ray bắt đầu ngập ngừng một chút, Frank nhìn lên từ đầu gối mình nhíu mày lại.

"Anh không muốn nói về nó."

"Nhưng..."

"Giờ thì tụi mình cần phải tìm ra cách để leo xuống vách đá để đến chổ thi thể." Gerard nhắm mắt lại chen lời vào.

"Cậu chưa bao giờ nói gì về một cái vách đá hết?" Bob bực bội chỉ ra, và Gerard thở dài. Cậu nghĩ rằng nó sẽ là một vấn đề khó khăn đây.

"Thực ra, nó giống một cái hẻm núi hơn." Frank sửa lại, từ khoảng cách gần hơn mà Gerard đã nghĩ là cậu ấy đang ở. Có tiếng lào xào, và rồi cái cảm giác một ai đó đang ngồi cạnh cậu, rón rén vào trong bãi cỏ của khu rừng.

"Một cái hẻm núi, phải rồi. Tôi nhầm." Gerard trầm mặc rồi mở mắt mình ra. Từ khóe mắt cậu có thể nhìn thấy được Frank đang ngồi một mình ôm lấy hai chân, mặt trắng bệch và nhìn ra xa xăm. Gerard di chuyển tay mình một chút, để cho nó chạm vào mắt cá của Frank và nghe một tiếng thở dài nhỏ bé của cậu ấy. "Vậy thì..." Cậu ngập ngừng sau một lúc. "Tụi mình cần một cách nào đó để leo xuống, với dụng cụ leo núi hay gì đó, tôi cũng không biết nữa, nghe không được hay cho lắm."

"Mừng là tôi không phải nói ra." Bob lầm bầm.

"Hoặc là..." Gerard không nản chí tiếp tục nói. "Tụi mình cần một cái ròng rọc hay một cái lưới gắn vào một cần câu dài, có được không? Để đem mấy miếng xương lên."

"Có quan trọng là tụi mình, uh, phải lấy miếng nào không?" Ray nghe có vẻ như sắp nôn. Gerard hiểu được, cậu cũng cảm thấy có chút buồn nôn. Đó là lý đó tại sao cậu nằm xuống mặc dù bây giờ có lẽ đã có một con đĩa hay con gì đó đang bò vào trong tóc cậu.

Gerard do dự một lúc, cậu đã không thực sự nghĩ đến miếng xương nào thì sẽ hiệu quả hơn. "Cậu biết đó, tôi cũng không chắc nữa. Chỉ cần ... lấy mấy xương nhỏ thôi là được rồi. Tụi mình không muốn lấy cái nào đó quá gây chú ý được."

"Tụi mình có phá hủy một hiện trường vụ án không?" Ray tự hỏi, và Gerard có thể cảm giác được Frank đang dựng đứng cả người bên cạnh cậu. "Có lẽ tụi mình chỉ nên gọi cho cảnh sát, nếu tụi mình biết thi thể nằm ở đâu."

"Cả một thập kỉ đã trôi qua rồi." Frank lạnh nhạt nói. Gerard thở ra một cách cẩn thận và tự hỏi cậu có đang tưởng tượng rằng bầu trời dần tối hơn không. "Nó không phải là hiện trường vụ án. Nó là thi thể của tôi."

Ngoại trừ việc rằng Frank đã gợi ý rằng cậu ấy đã bị giết. Rằng thi thể của cậu ấy đã bị bỏ ở chổ nào nào đó, và điều đó có nghĩa là cậu ấy không có bị tai nạn leo núi nào hết. Có người đã bỏ thi thể của cậu ấy vào dòng sông, như rác vậy. Có lẽ Ray đã nói đúng. Có lẽ họ nên gọi cho cảnh sát. Hay là FBI, hoặc là bất cứ ai. Nhưng bây giờ không phải là thời điểm để nói về chuyện đó.

Frank nhún vai thản nhiên nói một cách chua chát: "Với lại, không còn ai quan tâm đến chuyện này nữa đâu. Tại sao phải phí phạm thời gian chứ, có phải không?"

Cuốn họng của Gerard thực sự đau đớn nghẹn ngào bởi những thứ mà đang mắc kẹt ở trong đó, những thứ mà cậu muốn nói và không biết cách để nói nên lời. Rằng những người khác không quan trọng, rằng chỉ cần Frank quan tâm, thế là đủ rồi. Cậu ấy không nên ở ngoài đây một mình và bị lãng quên đi. Gerard thực sự quan tâm, quan tâm nhiều lắm rằng mỗi người đều có những câu hỏi và lổ hổng trong cuộc đời của họ—bạn bè của Frank và cả gia đình của cậu ấy nữa. Dù chỉ là những người như Ray, những người đã được biết đến Frank, những người sẽ luôn tự hỏi và lo lắng về chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Frank Iero, thằng nhóc có thể được viết sách về sự tuyệt vời của cậu ấy, thằng nhóc còn có cả cuộc đời trước mắt.

Nhưng nó lại bị mắc kẹt sau răng của cậu, miệng cậu đóng chặt như một tiếng khóc thương khép kính, và trời ạ, cậu thực sự không thể chịu nổi những cung bật cảm xúc liên tục biến đổi trong ngày hôm nay. Nó không thể nào mà khỏe mạnh được.

Sau một lúc, cậu gom hết dũng khí lại. "Được rồi. Được rồi, Frankie." Gerard nói nhỏ, và Ray và Bob không nói gì hết. "Tụi mình sẽ tìm ra cách nào đó."


	10. Chapter 10

Ngày hôm sau, cả đám bọn họ lết thân ra hẻm núi và bị Frank vẫy một tay mỉa mai trong không khí.

"Các cậu sắp được chứng kiến mồ mả của tôi đấy." Cậu ấy hù dọa, và Gerard gượng cả người.

"Trời ạ!" Ray nói, xoa lên hai cánh tay của mình và nhìn xuống bên dưới qua mái tóc xù của cậu ấy. "Trời đất ơi, Frank, sao anh lại nằm ở bên dưới được?"

"Cái gì, mày muốn nghe chuyện kinh dị à?" Frank mỉm cười đểu cán hỏi lại. Cậu ấy ngồi xuống ngay cạnh vách đá, đung đưa chân qua lại trong khi Gerard đang vật lộn với cái cần câu. Gerard đã đề nghị Frank mang những mảnh xương kia lên, nhưng Frank lại trở nên ủ rũ và nói rằng nếu cậu ấy làm được thì cậu ấy đã di dời thi thể của mình đến chổ mà nó có thể tìm thấy từ lâu rồi, cậu ấy đâu có ngu tới vậy. Điều duy nhất mà cậu ấy có thể làm là di chuyển vài hòn đá xung quanh, bảo vệ thi thể của mình khỏi dòng sông một chút.

Gerard không dám suy nghĩ nhiều để tránh bị tổn thương thêm. Sự chua chát trong giọng nói của Frank không phải là dành cho cậu. Cậu biết rõ điều đó. Cậu biết chứ. Cậu chỉ là ... Dù sao thì, Gerard đã nghĩ rằng cách đó là không được, vậy nên cậu đã mang theo một cái rổ mà cậu đã tìm thấy trong bếp và một cái cần câu trong ga-ra. Cậu có thể hạ cái rổ xuống và nhờ Frank đi xuống dưới di chuyển cái rổ ra xung quanh, nếu Gerard không thể tự mình lấy được những mảnh xương.

"Anh không cần phải nói về nó nếu anh thật sự không muốn." Ray đứng đắn nói. "Nhưng, ý em là, anh đã ngã hay gì à?"

"Đó là một cách nói khác." Frank nhặt một cục đá lên và ném nó qua hẻm núi. "Ừ, mày có thể nói thế. Anh đã ngã."

Gerard cắn môi thật chặt cho đến khi cậu nếm được vị máu, và rồi cậu bỏ cuộc. "Frank này!" Cậu gọi Frank và nhìn chằm chằm vào cọng dây câu bị rối bù trong tay của cậu. Họ đã hôn nhau ở chổ này, ngay trên vách đá, nhưng bây giờ cậu không thể nghĩ về chuyện đó.

"Ôi, thôi mà, Gee!" Frank lạnh nhạt nói, nghiêng người ra sau và nhìn qua vai của mình. Khi Gerard nhìn lên, cậu ấy lại nhướng lông mày cười đểu. "Cậu rất thông minh mà. Cậu chắc là đã đoán ra được rồi chứ."

"Không phải là chi tiết." Gerard trả lời lí nhí. "Tôi tưởng cậu không muốn nói về nó." Nhưng giờ thì cái câu đó nghe như một cái cớ. Cậu đã không muốn nhìn hết trọn vẹn câu truyện. Cậu là một thằng hèn như thế đấy. Gerard không biết cậu có thể chịu nổi khi biết được tường tận hay không. Nhưng Frankie biết rõ—cậu ấy đã sống và chết đi bởi chúng. Gerard chỉ có thể đối mặt với thứ đã xảy ra.

"Nói thử xem?" Frank ôn hòa nhìn cậu. "Chổ nào không đúng thì tôi sửa cho."

Gerard nằm sấp xuống vách đá và nhìn xuống bên dưới. Frank đang ở bên cạnh cậu, tỏa ra hơi lạnh và Gerard có thể cảm giác cậu ấy đang nhìn mình chằm chằm. Gerard không muốn nói gì cả. Cậu bắt đầu hạ cái rổ xuống, và nuốt một ngụm khan trong họng.

"Cổ của cậu bị gãy?" Cậu đau lòng nói, hạ cái rổ xuống vài mét nữa. "Có—chắc là nhiều hơn một—người đã tấn công cậu. Tôi nghĩ ra—từ vài thứ mà cậu đã từng nói, có lẽ họ đã không cố ý giết chết cậu? Nhưng họ đã làm thế, cho dù là không cố ý. Và họ đã che đậy nó. Vứt thi thể của cậu vào dòng sông." Rất khó để giữ cho giọng của cậu khỏi run rẩy, và cậu không thể thấy được gì nữa, mắt mở to để giữ nước mắt lại. Đâu đó trong tâm trí của cậu, cậu đã biết rằng đó là cách mà mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ nói nó ra hết, kể cả với bản thân mình. Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt thật.

"Mười điểm luôn." Frank trả lời trong sự im lặng, làm Gerard giật mình. Cái rổ bị đẩy ra khỏi một cành cây vươn ra khi cậu bị run tay. Gerard cắn môi cố tập trung.

"Em biết là anh không có bỏ nhà đi mà." Ray im lặng nói, và Frank nhún vai mình.

"Trời ạ!" Bob ngắn gọn nói. "Ai đã làm vậy? Họ nên bị bắt lại. Lẽ ra bây giờ họ phải ngồi bốc lịch trong tù đấy. Dù có cố ý hay không." Và Ray có vẻ rất phẫn nộ, vừa hoảng sợ vừa giận dữ, đi tới lui nghiến chặt tay mình. Gerard chỉ cảm thấy tê cóng và sợ hãi, giống như thế giới của cậu đã vỡ tan bằng cách nào đó, rách nát và phụ bạc.

Cậu hít vào một hơi để nói, và rồi Frank cắt ngang ý định của cậu. "Trời ơi, cậu làm lâu thật đó. Để tôi giúp cậu cho." Và không thêm lời nào nữa, Frank nhảy xuống khỏi vách đá.

"Trời, cái thằng này." Bob kinh ngạc nhìn xuống dưới. "Trời ạ, cái đó—cái đó là một thi thể."

"Ừ..." Gerard ngắn gọn.

"Thi thể _của tôi._ " Frank chỉnh lại, giọng của cậu ấy vang vọng cùng với dòng chảy của dòng sông khỏi những bức tường của hẻm núi. Cậu ấy đang khom người bên cạnh bộ xương, vỗ vỗ vào xương sọ. "Tuyệt lắm, phải không?"

"Cũng được, uh. Không phải là những gì mà em nhớ..." Ray mơ màng trả lời và nhăn mặt. Gerard có thể thông cảm. Chuyện này rất là kì quặc, và cậu đã phải mất một lúc lâu để làm quen với nó. Cậu kéo dây câu lên vài centimet, tập trung vào việc đó thay vì những mảnh xương—cậu tự hỏi rằng liệu ở đâu đó có một cái mộ rỗng với tên của Frank được khắc trên bia đá hay không. Đó là thứ mà người ta thường làm khi họ không thể tìm thấy xác mà, đúng không?

"Nó có phải là mổ não đâu, Gerard." Frank gọi lên và làm cho Gerard giật cả mình hít vào một hơi. "Mau thả cái rổ xuống đi rồi tôi sẽ bỏ vài mảnh xương vào cho—cậu muốn cái gì, một cái tay à?"

"Thì, ý tôi là nếu cậu giúp được một tay thì sẽ rất quan trọng, tôi không nghĩ rằng mình có thể dịch chuyển cái rổ—à..." Gerard run rẩy nói, suýt nữa làm rớt mất cái rổ, cậu chỉ vừa cứu vớt được cọng dây vào phút cuối cùng trước khi nó rơi vào dòng sông hay gì đó. "À. Ý cậu là cả một _bàn tay_ cơ à. Phải rồi. Thế cũng được. Những mảnh xương nhỏ có thể bị trôi đi dễ dàng bằng dòng chảy đó. Phòng khi tụi mình kiếm được đội điều tra ra đây sau này, hay gì đó."

"Không có đội điều tra gì hết." Frank la lên. Gerard nhìn qua bờ vai khụy xuống của Frank, cắn cắn môi, cảm thấy có lỗi.

"Cậu có nghĩ tụi mình có thể bị bắt vì làm hủy hoại chứng cứ không?" Ray lúng túng hỏi, xoắn một lọng tóc của cậu ấy.

"Tụi mình còn nhỏ mà." Bob thản nhiên nói. "Tụi mình sẽ không sao đâu, dài hạn thì thế. Nhưng tụi mình có lẽ nên gọi cho cảnh sát vào một thời điểm nào đó."

"Ừ, bởi vì lần trước cảnh sát đã giúp ích được nhiều quá mà." Frank mỉa mai nói từ phía sau họ, Bob nhảy dựng và hét toáng lên. "Cái gì? Nhanh lên, kéo lên đi, Gerard."

"Nghe này, lần này cậu đã có tụi tôi rồi. Tụi tôi sẽ giúp cảnh sát bắt cái lũ khốn đã giết cậu." Bob cam đoan nói, khoang tay trước ngực và trừng mắt. "Với lại, đừng có xuất hiện từ không trung như thế nữa chứ, thằng chó. Tôi biết là cậu cố ý làm thế đấy."

"Bởi vì cậu nhìn rất là dễ thương khi cậu hét lên trong hoảng sợ." Frank dịu dàng nói, và rồi vỗ một tay lên lưng của Bob.

"Đốt tay tuyệt lắm." Gerard yếu ớt thì thầm, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái rổ chứa đầy những mảnh xương vụn, và rồi rùng mình nhìn lên. "Frank, Bob nói đúng đó. Người mà đã gây ra chuyện này ... họ không xứng đáng được thoát tội. Họ phải bị cho vào tù. Tụi mình nên gọi cho cảnh sát."

"Không có bàn cãi gì hết." Frank chọt vào cái rổ. "Trời ạ, các cậu thật sự muốn đem xương của tôi đi khắp mọi nơi à? Hơi bị rùng rợn đó. Tụi mình _chắc chắn_ không muốn cảnh sát dính líu vào."

"Frankie!" Gerard bực dọc nói, và Frank khó chịu đưa tay lên không trung.

"Cái gì, cậu muốn đi săn lùng thằng Mark Sikowski và lũ bại não của nó à? Cứ tự nhiên đi, nhưng tôi chắc là giờ này họ đã kiếm ra được một hay hai cái chứng cứ ngoại phạm rồi. Và nếu cậu nghĩ 'thằng bạn ma của tôi bảo với tôi rằng họ đã gây án' sẽ được chấp nhận trong tòa án thì chơi vui với thuốc an thần và tường lót đệm nha, mấy bạn." Frank thả tay xuống và ngừng trợn mắt, bắt đầu thận trọng quan sát mọi người. "Cái gì? Luật pháp Mỹ đã thay đổi rất nhiều từ khi tôi chết à? Giờ thì chứng cứ từ ma quỷ có thể được chấp nhận trong tòa án được à?"

Gerard thực sự phải ngồi xuống nghỉ một chút. Cậu lưỡng lự úp đầu mình đầu gối; cậu nghĩ rằng mình sẽ nôn ra mất.

"Sikowski..." Ray chậm rãi nói, nhìn chằm chằm. "Mark Sikowski đã giết anh? _Thầy_ Sikowski?"

"Tôi sẽ giết chết hắn." Gerard nghe thấy ai đó nói, rồi nhận ra đó là giọng của mình. "Ý tôi là, tôi—" Gerard không tin vào án tử hình, không tin vào giải pháp cho bạo lực là thêm bạo lực, nhưng đầu cậu cứ hiện lên khuôn mặt của ông ta, và nó kêu gọi nhiều phản ứng bên trong cậu: ham muốn dữ dội được đập vỡ đầu tên khốn đó với một cục đá. Cậu tự hỏi liệu cậu có thể thật sự làm được điều đó, thật sự có thể giết được người khác hay không. Xương ngón tay trong cái rổ thật quá nhỏ bé. Thầy Sikowski thì to như một ngọn núi, kể cả bây giờ, tóc dần hói và một cái bụng bia bự chà bá. Não của Gerard quá giỏi trong việc vẽ vời cho nên nó đã vẽ cho cậu một bức ảnh của của lão Mark khi còn trẻ lượn lờ xung qua Frank hù dọa.

"Hắn vẫn còn ở đây à?" Frank hỏi, giọng cậu ấy trống rỗng một cách kì lạ.

"Ổng là huấn luyện viên bóng chày." Bob vắn tắt nói.

"Oh, vậy—vậy thì _tuyệt thật_." Frank cười vui vẻ. "Tôi bị gĩ nát ở trong cái khu rừng này. Còn nó thì vẫn có thể chơi bóng chày. Rèn luyện cho mấy đứa nhỏ. Tuyệt lắm."

"Hắn không thể thoát được vụ này." Gerard gằn giọng nói, cậu vẫn không thể nhận ra được giọng của mình. Nghe cứ như một đoạn thu âm của bản thân trên một cái máy thu âm vậy. Giọng cậu không có rối rắm và vỡ nát, như cái cách mà cậu đang cảm thấy bên trong đầu ngay bây giờ. Thay vào đó, nó nghe bình tĩnh và tự tin. Bob và Ray đang nhìn cậu như cậu đang có lí lắm. "Tụi mình sẽ làm gì đó. Tôi không quan tâm là tụi mình sẽ bị bắt vì làm hỏng hiện trường vụ án. Tụi mình không thể để ổng thoát được vụ này."

"Uh, tin mới nè? Nó đã làm được. Nó đã thoát được vụ này." Frank vẫy một tay trước mặt của Gerard, và búng tay mình. "Này? Tôi biết là cậu đang bị mù quáng bởi sự trả thù hay gì đó, nhưng tôi thật sự không còn quan tâm đến chuyện đó nữa. Tôi đã chết rồi. Còn gì quan trọng nữa chứ? Tụi nó cũng không thể rút lại hành động của mình. Không gì có thể sửa chữa được việc này. Và tôi không muốn mấy cậu bị dính vào rắc rối."

Bầu trời đã là một sắc xanh tuyệt hảo khi họ bắt đầu đi vào rừng vào chiều hôm đó, và giờ thì nó là một sắc xám kim loại, những áng mây ở quá gần khiến cho Gerard cảm thấy như mình có thể đưa tay lên và chạm vào chúng. Một cơn gió cuốn qua hẻm núi, rầu rĩ và lạnh cóng. Thế nên, cả cái vụ mà 'không quan tâm'—rõ ràng là một lời nói dối. Kể cả khi không có khí hậu thay đổi, Gerard vẫn có thể biết được điều đó. Không thể nào mà Frank không quan tâm được.

"Còn gia đình cậu thì sao?" Gerard bướng bỉnh tiếp tục, phớt lờ cảm giác tội lỗi khi bờ vai của Frank tự động khụp xuống, mắt mở to và bất ngờ. "Họ không xứng đáng biết được chuyện đã xảy ra sao? Để thấy tên chó đẻ đó bị tống vào tù?"

"Họ không—đã mấy năm trời rồi." Frank khàn giọng nói, và rồi chà tay lên mắt mình lườm bọn nó. "Chuyện này không có tranh cãi được đâu, Gerard. Dừng. Ngay. Đi."

"Không." Gerard kiên quyết nói. "Nó là điều sai trái. Hắn nên ở trong tù. Tụi mình nhất định phải làm cho đúng chuyện này—mặc dù không thể khiến cậu sống lại được, nhưng sẽ ổn thôi, tụi tôi sẽ tống xác của hắn vào tù. Còn ai nữa không? Nói cho tụi tôi biết chính xác mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, nó xảy ra ở đâu—?" Bob kéo cậu lại, bởi vì cậu có vẻ như đã quyết định sẽ bước thẳng tới mặt của Frank khiến cho Frank kinh hãi lùi lại. Được rồi, sẽ không sao nếu Frank ngã xuống vách đá, cậu ấy phi vật thể nhưng Gerard lại nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ tệ hơn nếu cậu lỡ bước một bước qua xa.

"Hai người bình tĩnh lại đi." Bob gầm gừ. "Nán cái vụ này lại sau, được chứ? Trời ạ, hai cái thằng điên này."

Frank bắt chéo tay mình trước ngực và trông như thần sấm—thật sự, có một đám mây đen đang dần dần hiện hình và rơi xuống hạt mưa đầu tiên. Tuyệt thật. Gerard ôm chặt lấy cái rổ đầy xương vào trong ngực và đợi cho Frank đồng ý.

"Tôi muốn biết chính xác là cậu đang nghĩ cái gì, cậu có thể làm được cái gì cơ chứ, nhưng được rồi..." Frank khó chịu nghiến răng. "Sao cũng được. Là thằng đó và, để xem, George Lenton, Clay Noltes, Tim Barrows. Cả bọn tụi nó, tụi cổ hủ não heo trong thị trấn này, tôi chắc là cậu biết loại đó mà."

"Ừ..." Gerard kìm chế sự giận dữ và độc đoán ra khỏi giọng nói của cậu. Bỗng nhiên cậu cảm thấy mình thật nhỏ bé và ngu ngốc, như một thằng tồi vậy. Gerard lấy cuốn sổ của mình ra và bắt đầu viết lại những cái tên đó, phớt lờ những giọt mưa đang dần dần trở nên nặng hạt hơn, thấm ướt cả trang giấy bằng những giọt nước tròn vo và nhỏ bé như nước mắt.

"Tôi đang ở trong khu rừng—tôi muốn tập luyện, bố tôi cứ hay la rầy về tiếng ồn, và. Dù sao thì, tôi có mang theo guitar của mình. Họ bám đuôi tôi và bắt đầu xô đẩy tôi. Nghe có vẻ quen thuộc chứ, Gerard? Có lẽ từ giờ cậu sẽ phải cẩn thận hơn một chút, cậu nghĩ sao hả?" Gerard không dám nhìn lên, rùng cả người. "Bởi vì mọi thứ đã lệch hướng một chút. Tôi bị té, đập cổ vào một bức tường. Mark đẩy tôi mạnh hơn là cố ý, có lẽ, hay có lẽ hắn đã cố ý làm thế, và hắn không nghĩ là—nó không còn quan trọng nữa. Bam. Tôi chết ngắt. Họ hoảng hốt, vứt thi thể của tôi vào con sông rồi bỏ về nhà. Tôi khá là mơ hồ về thời gian xảy ra vụ việc, thành thật mà nói, xin lỗi vì đã làm hỏng cuộc điều tra của cậu." Frank chua chát nói, nghiêng đầu qua một bên và nhíu mày nhìn vào cuốn sổ của Gerard. "Họ có lẽ đã giấu tôi trong nhà máy cũ trước đó. Tôi cũng không chắc nữa. Nhưng cuối cùng thì tôi bị quăng vào dòng sông, chính là ở đây. Mái nhà đầm ấm."

Toàn bộ khu vực xung quanh đều vắng lặng, những hàng cây không có lá và tiếng gầm thét của con sông, những hòn đá xám xịt ở bên dưới và bầu trời xám xịt ở bên trên. Không ai nói gì hết, sự im lặng kéo dài, riêng biệt và căng thẳng.

"Khoan đã, Tim _Barrows_ ? Anh của Isaac hả?" Ray bổng nhiên nhớ ra, tiếng của cậu ấy suýt nữa bị nhấn chìm bởi dòng sông, nhưng nó lên nốt cao hơn khi cậu ấy tiếp tục trong phẫn nộ. "Trời ơi, mấy cậu có nghĩ là Thị trưởng Barrows cũng dính vào vụ này không? Trời đất ơi. Nó sẽ làm hỏng kế hoạch tái ứng cử của ổng. Và chú của Ted đã phạm tội giết người. Mấy cậu có nghĩ là  ... Ý tôi là, anh của ổng là cảnh sát trưởng đó! Trước đó ổng chỉ là cảnh sát thường. Trời! Thánh _thần_ ơi. Dường như cả thị trấn đều dính đến vụ này. Thật là quá _điên rồ_!"

"Nghe này, hãy chỉ  ... tập trung vào những sự thật, được chứ? Frank, cậu có nhớ chính xác vụ cãi vã đã xảy ra ở đâu không?" Gerard bình tĩnh hỏi cậu ấy, cảm thấy được rõ ràng nhịp tim của mình. Cậu biết là cái thị trấn này rất rùng rợn, cậu đã biết nó ngay từ lúc đầu. Và cậu đã đúng: có lẽ thị trấn này đã được điều hành bởi một đám giết người. Ai mà biết về chuyện này chứ? Cậu không thể—cậu sẽ phải nghĩ về nó sau.

"Khoan đã." Frank ngăn lại nói, giật lấy cuốn sổ của Gerard. "Khoan đã, cái thằng Ted này là họ Sikowski à?" Cậu ấy nắm chặt lấy vai của Gerard và lộ ra vẻ mặt 'con ma trả thù với đôi mắt cháy lửa' rùng rợn kia.

"Không sao mà! Thật đó, không sao hết, Ted đã tránh xa tôi kể từ khi cậu làm trò ma-Rambo với nó đêm hôm kia." Gerard đang cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh trong sợ hãi, bởi vì trước mặt cậu chỉ là Frank mà thôi, được rồi, đó là một Frank giận dữ và đã chết. Nhưng đây chỉ là Frank thôi và cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ làm hại cậu. Gerard kéo cuốn sổ lần nữa, lấy nó lại.

"Frank làm gì cơ?" Ray nghi ngờ hỏi, lượn lờ xung quanh họ vừa buồn bực vừa hứng thú—cậu đoán là cuộc đời của mình từ giây phút này sẽ là một bãi đổ nát. Bạn không thể nào mà không há hốc miệng vừa kinh hãi vừa hứng thú. Ở một bên, có mấy thằng não heo đầy bạo lực. Ở bên khác là một hồn ma thích trả thù điên rồ của mấy đứa trai đẹp. Dù sao đi chăng nửa, Gerard giật lấy sự xao lãng đó với cả hai tay.

"Nó ngầu lắm đó." Cậu bảo hai người kia với đầy nhiệt quyết, làm quá nó lên. "Các cậu nên thấy được nó! Nó giống như là một cơn lốc phẫn nộ của hồn ma. Tôi nghĩ là Noltes đã tè ra quần luôn rồi."

"Hèn chi tụi khốn đó tự nhiên tránh xa cậu." Ray cười khúc khích noi. "Frank có thể đáng sợ lắm, tôi nên biết chứ. Nhưng  ... cậu biết đó..."

"Biết gì?" Frank nhíu mày tò mò hỏi. Cậu ấy đã lùi lại một chút, có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn, nhưng cơ thể cậu ấy vẫn một chút mờ ảo và tỏa ra không khí lạnh buốc. Gerard chỉ muốn dừng lại cái cuộc nói chuyện này, vùi đầu mình vào cát và quên hết tất cả đi. Nó sẽ dễ hơn nhiều.

Nhưng Gerard không thể. Nó thật là sai trái. Nó rất _sai trái_ và mọi người cần phải làm cái gì đó. Và họ là tất cả mà Frank có. Đó là trách nhiệm của họ. Cậu lấy cuốn sổ ra khỏi bàn tay đã nới lỏng của Frank và tiếp tục viết lên đó những kế hoạch tác chiến khác.

"Thì  ... dạo này lão huấn luyện viên cứ làm khó Gerard..." Ray ngần ngại nói, nhìn cả hai bọn họ và vặn vẹo tay mình. "Ý em là, cậu ấy đã phải bị phạt với ổng mỗi ngày suốt cả tuần nay."

"Mark làm khó Gerard à?" Frank chậm rãi hỏi, thong thả và lạnh lùng, và rồi cậu ấy cười rộ lên đầy hào hứng đến đáng sợ. "Tôi sẽ xé nát cái họng nó ra rồi nhét vào mông nó." Trời ạ, cậu ấy phản ứng thái quá rồi.

"Mỗi lúc một chuyện thôi, thằng điên!" Bob giả vờ dịu dàng nói, rồi kéo Gerard ra khỏi chổ của Frank, rất tốt, bởi vì Gerard đã bắt đầu bị cảm lạnh bởi vì cái chạm của Frank, trời ạ. "Giờ hãy xem xem cái giả thuyết 'mang xác người đi xung quanh' có tác dụng không này. Nếu Frank có thể rời được khu rừng và hoành hành khắp xóm làng thì tôi sẽ cảm thấy tốt hơn nhiều, thành thực mà nói."

"Được thôi." Gerard vừa vui vẻ vừa xấu hổ rời bỏ chủ đề kia, tập trung tinh thần lại một chút. "Tụi mình sẽ nói về chuyện kia sau!" Cậu thẳng thắn nói. Frank đảo mắt và đá vào chân của Gerard.

" _Được rồi_ , Sherlock. Sao cũng được. Tôi đang bắt đầu nghĩ là cậu đang kéo dài thời gian đó. Sao, cậu không muốn chạm vào xương cốt của tôi à?" Frank nhặt cái rổ đầy xương lên và vung vẫy nó vào mặt của Gerard, cười thật đểu cán. Thằng khốn. Thằng đểu. Gerard ghét cậu ấy.

"Tôi _không có_ mà." Gerard lầm bầm, và gom hết dũng khí của mình để cho tay vào cái rổ, không dám mở mắt ra, chỉ nắm lấy thứ đầu tiên mà tay cậu chạm vào.

Nó ... nó nhẹ hơn là cậu nghĩ, cũng ấm hơn nữa. Ấm hơn là một hòn đá. Gerard ngắm nó một lúc lâu, khúc xương khá dài mảnh mai và trắng như vôi nằm trong lòng tay cậu. Một mảnh xương bàn tay, cậu nghĩ vậy, cũng có thể là một mảnh xương đốt. Gerard chẳng tài nào biết được. Cậu sẽ tìm hiểu thêm về nó sau. Gerard nắm chặt tay lại, cảm nhận sự ấm áp của mảnh xương như muốn bảo vệ nó, muốn làm ấm nó lên với thân nhiệt của mình sau nhiều năm phải nằm bên dưới kia, lạnh lẽo và ẩm ướt.

"Woah!" Frank bổng nhiên thốt lên, cằm đặt lên vai của Gerard. "Huh. Nó có cảm giác ... rất là kì lạ." Bỗng nhiên, ánh mắt của cậu ấy đã trở nên mềm mại và mơ mộng hơn, như thể cậu ấy chưa từng hành động như một linh hồn báo oán chỉ vài phút trước. "Này, Gee!" Frank thì thào, dụi vào cổ của Gerard như một con mèo, cười khúc khích không ngừng. Frank đang bị phê thuốc à? "Tôi thích cái cách mà cậu cầm xương của tôi đó."

Gerard trở nên đỏ ửng và sặc sụa. Wow, không phải lúc. Không phải là lúc cho việc này.

"Được rồi, tởm quá." Bob chịu hết nổi quát lên và nhẹ nhàng nhặt lấy một mảnh xương đốt thứ hai, tay cậu ấy được che đậy bởi tay áo. "Đừng có hòng mà chà lên người tôi nha, Iero."

Frank ậm ừ và đưa mũi vào sau mang tai của Gerard. "Thiệt thòi cho cậu thôi." Cậu ấy bình tĩnh nói. Gerard bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng là cậu sẽ làm gì đó xấu hổ mất.

Ray thận trọng nhặt lên mảnh xương thứ ba. Và Frank cuối cùng cũng chịu rời khỏi người Gerard, vô cùng vui vẻ và dường như đã quên đi hoàn toàn cuộc nói chuyện hồi nãy về việc cậu ấy bị giết bởi một đám khốn nạn vẫn còn đang tự do. Gerard có chút vấn đề khiến cho não chịu bỏ cuộc, nhưng cái cách mà Frank nhìn vào cậu, mơ mộng và dò xét, và trời ạ, nó chắc chắn là một cái liếc mắt khiêu gợi, họ đang ở _nơi công cộng_ đấy, Bob và Ray sẽ để ý thấy mất! Gerard lườm mắt nhìn Frank, cậu hồn nhiên không thèm để ý đến, nhún nhảy vui vẻ, và quỷ quyệt liếm môi mình. Gah.

May mắn thay, Bob và Ray đang bị xao lãng một chút với mấy mảnh xương. Sau một chút bàn cãi, họ quyết định lấy thêm vài mảnh xương vụn nhỏ, chỉ để phòng hờ, và rồi bỏ phần còn lại xuống trong cái rổ.

"Vậy..." Bob kết luận nói. "Chẳng có gì khác để thử ngoại trừ cái này. Giờ thì đi về thôi nhỉ?" Bọn họ lũ lượt kéo nhau ra khỏi đó, Gerard dừng lại chỉnh quần một cách tinh tế để họ đi trước một bước. Cái con ma đáng yêu chết tiệt.

Nhắc tới Tào Tháo. "Việc này tuyệt thật đó!" Frank hào hứng nói, nhún nhảy theo con đường bên cạnh Gerard, giẫm đạp lên mấy hạt thông đầy hứng thú. "Cậu có nghe thấy không? Tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của mình đó! Tôi không phải cố làm vậy nữa, mọi thứ đều thật rắn chắc. Tôi có trông rắn chắc hơn không, Gee?"

"Có  ... một chút." Gerard gật đầu thừa nhận, không thể không tươi cười. Frank không hẳn là trông rắn chắc hơn bình thường, nhưng có cái gì đó khác biệt ở cậu ấy. Ánh nắng trải dài trên người cậu ấy khác với lúc trước. Cậu ấy đang đổ bóng, và cậu có nhiều màu sắc hơn bình thường, Gerard chắc chắn là thế. Trước đây, cậu ấy chỉ làm màu sáp, phấn và than đen. Giờ thì những sắc màu trong da của cậu ấy, mắt và tóc trở nên rõ nét hơn. Nó rất là tuyệt vời.

"Thì, trước khi tụi mình trào ra trong quần vì hứng thú, hãy xem xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi tụi mình thực sự ra khỏi cái khu rừng chết tiệt này, được chứ?"

"Bob Nhàm Chán lại tấn công lần nữa." Frank buồn bã nói, và rồi tinh quái đẩy hông Bob vào một thân cây, cười phá lên.

Gerard giữ mảnh xương ngón tay nhỏ bé chặt trong nắm tay của mình khi cậu bước ra khỏi khu rừng và vào mảng đất trống đầy cỏ phía sau trường. Ray và Bob theo sau, và rồi họ chỉ đứng đợi khi Frank nán lại ở rìa khu rừng.

"Anh có thử chưa?" Ray lên tiếng hỏi. "Coi nào, Frank, chỉ một bước thôi. Nó không thể nào tệ hơn vụ xe đẩy mà, phải không?"

"Đừng có nhắc tới vụ xe đẩy lần nữa." Frank lầm bầm, gặm nhấm môi dưới của mình, và rồi cậu ấy thở dài nhắm mắt lại đi tới trước một bước. Và rồi thêm một bước nữa, Gerard không thể kiềm được nữa rồi, cậu hét lên một tiếng hào hứng và chạy ào tới cậu ấy, choàng tay qua người Frank và òa cười.

"Tụi mình làm được rồi!" Gerard mừng rỡ thì thầm vào cổ của Frank, và rồi cả hai nhảy múa thành một vòng tròn.

"Gerard!" Frank run rẩy nói, bám vào người cậu một lúc trước khi bỏ ra và nhìn xung quanh, mắt tròn xoe. "Tôi không thể nào tin được."

"Tuyệt vời thật." Ray nhẹ nhàng nói. "Này, nó có cảm giác như thế nào?"

Gerard bỏ Frank ra, cho tay vào túi quần kìm nén để không cười quá nhiều. Frank lung lay khi Gerard bước qua—thực sự lung lay, như một ngọn nến. Cậu ấy lắc đầu mình, trông có vẻ bối rối.

"Nó kì lạ lắm. Tôi cảm thấy  ... như bị kéo dãn ra, tôi nghĩ vậy? Nó rất khó để tập trung. Đi tiếp đi, xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra."

Frank mờ nhạt đi dần khi họ bước tiếp, mọi sắc màu dần rời khỏi cậu ấy. Cậu ấy thẳng thừng từ chối bước vào xe của Bob và nói rằng việc di chuyển quá nhanh sẽ rất khó bắt kịp. Vậy nên Gerard vẫy tay chào Bob và Ray để đi bộ về nhà, Frankie đi theo cạnh bên và luyên huyên cái gì đó về việc không còn nhiều cây nữa. Cho đến khi họ về tới nhà của Gerard, giọng của Frank đã trở nên khàn khàn và hòa với cơn gió, cùng với tiếng lào xào của lá khô trên con phố. Cậu ấy trông giống như một làn sương mù hơn là một đứa con trai, Gerard dường như không thể nhìn thấy cậu ấy nữa. Nhưng giọng của cậu ấy vẫn rất vui vẻ, và cậu ấy cứ liên tay chỉ ra là mọi thứ đã thay đổi và giữ nguyên như thế nào—một cái xilô đã đổ xuống, một nông trại đã được chuyển hóa thành một chi nhánh, và bà Middleton có vẻ đã dùng một loại trang trí Halloween duy nhất cho cả hai thập kỉ nay.

Gerard có cảm giác như mình đang đi dạo chung với một con chó con vậy. Frank cứ bị xao lãng và nhún nhảy rình rập hòm thư của người khác hay nhìn vào một khung cửa sổ. Cậu ấy không thể ngừng nhìn chằm chằm xung quanh mình, mắt di chuyển ở khắp mọi nơi trừ hướng mà cậu ấy đang đi, và cậu ấy cứ lỡ bước xuyên qua Gerard làm cho cậu rùng lên cả người vì bị một làn sóng lạnh sượt ngang qua.

Năm tỉ năm sau, Gerard cuối cùng cũng lùa được Frank vào nhà của mình.

"Đây là phòng của tôi." Gerard ngại ngùng nói, mở cửa bước vào phòng. Frank dường như không còn hiển thị nữa. Cậu ấy chỉ còn là một cái bóng mờ trong khóe mắt của Gerard, một mảng không khí lạnh lẽo nhưng Gerard có thể tưởng tượng ra cậu ấy đang nhún nhảy lên phía trước một cách dễ dàng, mỉm cười rạng rỡ và tò mò nhìn khắp nơi.

"Tấm poster Tarantino đẹp lắm!" Frank khen lấy khen để, và rồi cái đống đĩa DVD trên sàn nhà gần tủ đồ đổ xuống. "Ý, xin lỗi. Wow, khoan, mấy cái này là _phim_ đó hả?" Một hộp đĩa bị mở bật ra, chiếc đĩa phản xạ ánh sáng chiều vào từ cửa sổ. "Trời ạ, thế giới trở nên thật thú vị sau khi tôi chết."

Gerard phì cười, cảm thấy bất ngờ và bắt đầu vật lộn với cái áo khoác của mình—cái áo đã bị dính đầy những mảnh gỗ nhỏ nhọn hoắc và mấy thứ linh ta linh tinh khác. Tủ đồ của Gerard sẽ thật sự tốt hơn rất nhiều kể từ khi không-hẳn-là-bạn-trai của cậu không cần phải ở trong rừng nữa.

"Này, họ làm lại _Dawn of the Dead_ hả? Thật hả? Nó có hay không?"

"Cực hay, nhưng tôi thích kiểu zombie nhẹ hơn." Gerard vừa nói vừa lục lọi trong tủ đồ của mình và tìm ra một chiếc áo thun King Coopa tàn tạ mà cậu chắc là thuộc về Mikey. Nó có hơi nhỏ một chút, nhưng khá sạch sẽ. "Ý tôi là, zombie mạnh, nó đáng sợ lắm, nhưng đó là một cảm giác hoàn toàn khác. Nó làm ít yếu tố đáng sợ và những điều không thể tránh được, nhiều 'ôi trời ơi, tụi mình sẽ chết trong một đống dung dịch cơ thể, chạy lấy mạng đi' hơn, cậu biết không?"

"Tôi không biết." Frank ủ rũ nói, cậu nghe thấy tiếng cót két của lò xò trong đệm vậy nên có lẽ cậu ấy đã ngã lên giường rồi. Gerard hoàn toàn thấu hiểu được, nếu cậu bị kẹt trong rừng cả một thập kỉ, cậu sẽ rất hào hứng khi có được một cái giường cho bản thân. "Tôi rất muốn biết. Tôi chưa từng xem một bộ phim zombie mạnh. Giờ tụi mình xem có được không?"

"Tất nhiên." Gerard hào phóng nói, nở nụ cười nhìn vào chổ mà cậu cho là Frank đang nằm. Xem phim zombie trong phòng của mình cùng với một đứa con trai mà cũng thích mình, mặc dù cậu ấy là một _hồn ma_. Gerard thật sự chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng ra cuộc sống của cậu lại tuyệt vời như thế này. Cậu ước là Frank hữu hình hơn một chút trong lúc này. Bởi vì cậu không thể biết được chính xác cậu ấy đang ở đâu hay cậu ấy đang nhìn vào cái gì, lúc nào cũng rất ... căng thẳng. "Uh, tôi sẽ mặc bộ đồ ngủ của tôi vào được chứ?"

"Cứ tự nhiên đi." Frank hứng thú nói.

"Tôi đoán là cậu sẽ không nhắm mắt lại?"

"Không có cửa nào đâu." Frank thỏa chí đồng ý. Gerard thở dài cố chen nửa người vào phòng chứa đồ của mình, khiến cho bản thân phơi bày càng ít da thịt càng tốt. Làn da của cậu trắng bệch và ngượng nghịu. Trên đời này chỉ có Mikey và mẹ của cậu là nhìn thấy cậu không mặc áo, huống chi là không mặc quần, và Frank thì...

"Đây là show cởi đồ tệ nhật mà tôi từng thấy." Frank thản nhiên bình luận sau một ít phút. "Trong cả cuộc đời đấy. Tôi nghĩ là mình đã thấy được một cái núm vú khoảng ba giây. Tôi muốn được bồi thường."

"Cậu muốn tôi ném xương của cậu vào một cái hồ à?" Gerard gắt gỏng nói, và rồi hét lên khi một làn gió lạnh ấn vào má của cậu.

"Gee, cậu thiệt là dễ thương quá đi." Frank thổi vào tai cậu, gần đến nỗi Gerard yểu lòng muốn dựa vào, nhưng không có gì để cậu tựa vào hết. Không có môi, không có thân thể nào cả. Không có gì cả. "Nhưng tôi sẽ tôn trọng giới hạn của cậu. Tôi nghiêm túc thề rằng sẽ không nhìn trộm cậu trong lúc cậu đang tắm. Không nhiều hơn một lần."

Ối trời ơi, Gerard đã không nghĩ về sự hỗn loạn tiềm tàng mà cậu đang thả ra thế giới sau khi mang xương của Frank ra khỏi khu rừng.

"Không!" Gerard kiên quyết phản đối, bỗng dưng bị hụt hơi giẫm chân qua giường mình. "Không được rình rập người khác đang khỏa thân mà không có sự cho phép! Như vậy rất là biến thái đó."

"Oh, giết người và cuộc-sống-sau-khi-chết rồi đem mảnh xương của người khác đi lung tung, _cái đó_ thì cậu ta lại thấy không sao. Chỉ có nhìn trộm người khác thì mới biến thái. Có lý lắm."

"Cậu đang nói chuyện với ai thế hả?" Gerard cộc cằn nói, lần mò tìm remote trong chăn. Cậu nghĩ mình đã thấy một cái bóng đang di chuyển cạnh cửa sổ và nhìn lên. "Này, uh, cậu ổn chứ? Chuyện này với cậu không sao chứ?"

"Khá là mệt." Frank thở dài nói, cậu ấy đang đứng rất gần hơn mong đợi của Gerard. Giọng của cậu ấy—không có rè rè, chính xác mà nói, nhưng mà cậu vẫn có cảm giác như lúc ẩn lúc hiện, giống như âm thanh không được phát ra vật thể. "Đang dần khó tập trung hơn."

"Oh!" Gerard tỏ ra thất vọng. "Tôi tưởng là theo thời gian nó sẽ dễ dàng hơn chứ..."

"Không, tôi chỉ cần làm quen với nó thôi. Nó sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu cậu giữ mảnh xương trong tay của mình, tôi nghĩ vậy? Nếu nó chạm vào da của cậu. Cậu nên biến nó thành cái vòng cổ hay gì đó đi."

Gerard đứng dậy lục trong túi quần jean của mình để lấy mảnh xương ra và nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. "Ừ, nếu làm vậy thì tôi sẽ bị bắt hay bị gửi vào viện tâm thần."

"Cậu có thể nhét nó vào quần lót của mình." Frank gợi ý, giọng trầm xuống có vẻ rất hứng thú. “Đúng là nếu người ta tìm được thì hậu quả sẽ tệ hơn nhiều, nhưng mà ai lại tìm ra được cơ chứ, phải không?"

Gerard quát một tiếng quơ tay ra nơi mà cậu nghĩ là Frank đang ở. Cậu cho mảnh xương vào một những cái túi của bộ đồ ngủ sau khi chắc chắn rằng là không có túi nào bị thủng lỗ.

"Rồiiii, tôi đoán là chỉ cần làm vậy thôi cũng được." Frank thở dài, quả nhiên giọng cậu ấy nghe rõ hơn một chút. Trời ạ, Gerard thật sự phải tìm cách để đeo mảnh xương lên thôi, nếu chạm vào da là tốt nhất để cho Frank có thể hiện hình. Có lẽ cậu có thể dán nó vào người mình.

"Cậu biết không, cậu đang làm tôi cảm thấy bối rối lắm đó." Gerard chần chừ rồi nói sau khi lò mò xung quanh và chọt chọt vào cái đầu đĩa DVD. Cuối cùng menu cũng chịu hiện lên, máu me đang chảy nhỏ giọt xuống trong màn hình. Frank hú lên thích thú và bấm qua phần giới thiệu. "Đầu tiên cậu nói là tụi mình không thể hôn nhau bởi vì cậu đã chết rồi và trái tim tôi phải tiến bước tiếp, hay gì đó. Giờ thì cậu đang dụ dỗ tôi cởi đồ và bảo tôi nên nhét xương của cậu vào quần mình."

"Tôi _đã_ chết rồi." Frank lặp lại, cậu ấy vẫn rất ôn hòa và vui vẻ nhưng là Gerard đã nghe được cái giọng đó trước đây, và cậu không tin vào nó. "Tôi không phải là loại người có thể làm bạn trai được đâu, Gee. Mấy đứa còn sống như cậu, sẽ chỉ làm tan vỡ trái tim tôi mà thôi."

"Không có đâu." Gerard nghiêm túc hơn bao giờ hết, trong một lúc cậu đã tưởng là Frank đã biến mất bởi vì chỉ có sự im lặng trong phòng, tất nhiên là Gerard phải tránh đi sự im lặng đó bằng cách luyên huyên miệng mình như một thằng tâm thần. "Tụi mình chỉ mới gặp nhau thôi, thật đó, nên có lẽ cậu sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn để tin vào lời nói của tôi. Tôi chấp nhận chịu chờ đợi cậu, thật đó. Nhưng tôi biết mình muốn gì. Tôi sẵn sàng mạo hiểm vì nó. Và tụi mình đã làm nhiều hơn là cậu nghĩ là tụi mình có thể mà, phải không? Giờ thì cậu đã có thể ra khỏi khu rừng, và tôi—à thì, cả đám bọn tôi—đều có thể dẫn cậu đi bất cứ đâu mà cậu muốn, và không chỉ trong 'kí ức của cậu', nhưng đúng thật là _cậu_ , vậy nên nó không còn là vấn đề nữa, phải không?"

"Gerard à!" Frank thì thào nói, và nếu Gerard nhắm mắt lại cậu có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng. Frank đang nằm sấp trên giường ngay cạnh cậu, tay chống cằm, mắt tròn xoe và khuôn miệng hoàn hảo.

"Nếu chúng ta thực sự tiến tới, cậu sẽ không thể giới thiệu tôi cho bố mẹ cậu." Frank tìm lí do để né tránh. "Tôi vẫn nghĩ nó là một ý tồi. Cậu sẽ không thể sống một cuộc sống bình thường được nếu tôi lúc nào cũng ở bên cạnh cậu. Nhất là khi cậu muốn ta phải, uh, tiến triển chậm hay gì đó."

"Làm như tôi là bình thường lắm vậy." Gerard bĩu môi nói, vùi đầu xuống gối ở một cách bực dọc. Cậu chọt một ngón tay vào hướng của Frank, vào hướng có luồng không khí đang trong trạng thái có vẻ ủ rũ. "Tôi muốn, được chứ, tôi muốn tiến triển từ từ với cậu, hẹn hò, xem phim và tất tần tật những thứ mà tình nhân hay làm. Tôi sẽ giới thiệu cậu với mẹ tôi vào một thời điểm thích hợp. Tôi không quan tâm nếu bà ấy nghĩ tôi bị điên hay gì đó. Được chứ?"

Frank phì cười. "Trời ạ, nghe này. Tôi không có ý phán xét nhưng vào một lúc nào đó cậu sẽ muốn làm chuyện đó mà đúng không? Cậu mười bảy tuổi rồi mà! Mặc dù đã lâu lắm rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn còn nhớ chứ. Và tôi—nếu cậu dám cười, tôi sẽ ám cái bản mặt của cậu cả đời đó—nhưng mà, Gerard, tôi không biết là tôi có thể cho cậu được bao nhiêu."

"Cái này có lẽ sẽ làm cậu bất ngờ, nhưng mà thật ra tôi sẵn sàng thử nghiệm một chút trong vấn đề … uh  ... quan hệ tình dục không giống bình thường." Gerard thú nhận, trời ạ, mặt cậu chắc đang đỏ như trái cả chua rồi. Mà thôi kệ đi. Cậu vừa mới khiêu khích thằng bạn thân chết rồi của mình, đỏ mặt chỉ là một phản ứng bình thường thôi, trong trường hợp này. "Nhưng, ý tôi là, cậu thích hôn mà đúng không? Và nếu cậu vẫn cảm thấy thời đại bây giờ đã khác biệt với những gì cậu biết thì ... Đó là do cậu thiếu kinh nghiệm, cậu có thể thay đổi nó, kiểu như, cậu có thể rời khỏi khu rừng vì bây giờ cậu rắn chắc hơn nhiều. Tụi mình có thể tập luyện. Tôi nghĩ nó đáng để dành thời gian tập luyện mà."

"Oh, một thằng con trai mười bảy tuổi không phiền tập luyện làm chuyện đó, wow. Nó ấn tượng lắm đó. Tôi đang sửng sốt lắm đây này. Đỡ người tôi trước khi tôi ngất xỉu mất." Frank giả vờ bị sốc nhưng cậu vẫn có thể nghe thấy được tiếng cậu ấy cười phá lên. Bỗng nhiên Gerard cảm giác được một làn không khí lạnh đang bao trùm ở phía trên cậu, điều đó có nghĩa là—ừ thì, có vẻ như cậu còn đỏ mặt ác hơn nữa. Nói ra cũng thiệt là xấu hổ, cậu đang nằm dưới một thằng con trai đấy, họ đang ôm ấp, kiểu thế. Tuyệt vời lắm.

"Vậy..." Gerard cắn môi dưới khiêu khích. Có một tấm gương trên cửa tủ quần áo của cậu, và nếu cậu nhìn qua thì cậu có thể thấy được bản thân bên trong đó, nằm dài trên giường, tóc rối tung và áo-thun-quá-chật nhăn nhúm lên, lộ ra một phần da bụng trắng bóc. Cậu đặt một tay che lên phần da bị lộ ra, và nhìn mình trong gương, rùng cả người. "Giờ thì cậu có thể thấy tôi không?"

"Có chứ." Frank cười trả lời. “Nhưng—ôi trời ơi. Đó là—trời ạ, Gerard, như vậy là không công bằng, tôi không thể—"

"Tôi sẽ dừng lại nếu cậu muốn." Gerard thổn thức nói, cậu không thể tin được là mình lại dũng cảm đến vậy, dám cho tay vào bên dưới quần ngủ, lọt vào trong quần lót của cậu. " Uhm. Tôi chưa bao giờ ... làm chuyện này với ai ở cả, trước đây."

"Vậy là tất cả chỉ dành cho tôi thôi hả?" Frank thở dốc, và Gerard gật đầu, tóc phủ vào mắt, má của cậu nóng bừng.

"Nếu cậu không muốn thì thôi."

"Cậu _dám_..." Frank gầm gừ. Gerard ưỡn cổ mình theo từng cái chạm của Frank, cảm giác một hàm răng lạnh lẽo đang gặm nhấm cơ thể cậu. "Đừng dừng lại..." Cậu ấy ồ ồ nói, giọng rè rè như tích điện. Gerard hẩy hông lên, than thở.

"Trời ạ, Frankie!" Gerard rùng mình kêu lên thút thít. "Tôi ước là mình có thể chạm vào cậu."

"Lần sau vậy." Giọng của Frank đang ở ngay bên tai của cậu, hơi thở của cậu ấy cực kỳ mạnh bạo. Gerard tò mò muốn hỏi cậu ấy xem nó có cảm giác như thế nào. Nếu chỉ là một dạng kí ức của cơ bắp thì cái hành động thở mạnh đó chứng tỏ là cậu ấy đang hứng lên đúng không, bởi vì Frank không cần phải thở mà? Nhưng khi cậu mở miệng thì những gì cậu có thể phát ra là một tiếng rên không rõ ràng.

"Tôi muốn thấy..." Frank khàn giọng năn nỉ. "Đi mà, Gerard." Màn hình TV chập chờn một lúc và Gerard rùng mình một cái. Chuyện này thật đáng xấu hổ, cậu chỉ có thể cảm thấy một làn không khí lạnh trong hình dáng của một bàn tay đang vuốt ve má cậu.

"Uhm  ... được rồi." Gerard ưỡn lưng, nâng hông lên để cậu có thể kéo quần ngủ và cái quần lót Batman của mình ra. Frank lập tức chửi thề, nhưng cậu nghĩ đó là một câu chửi thề tốt vậy nên cậu cũng không có dừng lại. "Ma có thủ dâm không, Frankie?" Gerard nhỏ giọng hỏi, cậu nhỏ giật giật vì lạnh. Trời ạ, được rồi, thế thì rất là khiêu khích—Gerard nhận ra rằng mình có thể sẽ phản ích theo cách không thích hợp với đá và máy điều hòa. "Cậu có, ah, chạm vào bản thân mình không? Kiểu như vậy nè?"

"Có chứ." Frank khàn khàn nói. "Lúc đầu thì có, nhưng nó không giống như hồi đó. Trời ạ, Gerard, cậu thật là ấm quá."

"Không phải nóng bỏng à?" Gerard trêu chọc hỏi. Nhìn cậu lúc này trông thật tức cười, áo thun Mario Brothers bị kéo lên đến tận ngực và cậu nhỏ bị phơi bày trên một cái giường trống rỗng, ống quần quấn quanh mắt cá và nói chuyện với không khí. Và rồi bỗng nhiên cậu không thở được, bởi vì Frank đang hôn cậu, ngay lúc này, như một làn sóng lạnh, có vị như rượu gin và mùa đông và khói có tẩm bạc hà.

"Nóng bỏng lắm." Frank tiến nhanh vào miệng của cậu, một cái nắm ê buốc bỗng nhiên cuốn quanh dương vật của cậu. Gerard suýt thì hét lên, nhưng lại phát ra một tiếng rên bất ngờ, bởi vì nó lạnh đến phát đau, nhưng nó có cảm giác rất tốt, mượt mà và _trời ạ_ , đó là tay của Frank, kể cả khi cậu không thế thấy được nó. Hình xăm của Frank tạo thành những cái bóng mờ đi khi tay cậu ấy di chuyển lên chuyển. Gerard không biết phải nên làm gì, theo bản năng đẩy hông vào tay của Frank và ra khỏi cái lạnh kia cùng một lúc.

"Cậu thích như thế này không?" Frank băn khoăn hỏi, tốc độ của tay chậm lại, và trời ạ, Gerard sẽ phải tìm đúng _từ_.

"Ừ?" Cậu cố rặn ra. "Nó chỉ là—oh, _đúng_ thế." Được rồi, hoặc là cậu phải làm quen với cái lạnh, hoặc là Frank phải làm ấm lên, nhưng dù sao đi chăng nữa Gerard chắc chắn đang rất thích nó. Tay của Frank không chỉ phớt nhẹ qua da cậu, càng ngày càng mãnh liệt. Dường như Gerard không thể chịu đựng được nữa.

Cậu có thể nhìn thấy bản thân mình trong gương, mắt mở to, miệng thở dốc, nhưng cậu không thể nhìn thấy được Frank, và nó rất là—cậu còn không biết phải nghĩ gì nữa, bởi vì cậu không thích nhìn bản thân mình, nhưng cậu biết là Frank đang ở đây, quan sát cậu, nhìn rõ nét mặt của cậu, cái cách mà Gerard ưỡn lưng lên và hé miệng ra rên rĩ theo từng động tác lên xuống của cậu ấy.

"Tôi biết cậu thích nó mà." Frank ngạc nhiên nói, và rồi động tác nhanh hơn nữa. Gerard mất kiểm soát trong một lúc, nghiêng đầu qua một bên và chỉ biết _than khóc_ hẩy hông mình lên.

"Cậu _yêu_ nó mà. Nhìn tôi này." Gerard nín thở trong một lúc, nghi hoặc mở một bên mắt ra và nhìn thấy bản thân đang rả rời và hoang dại trong tấm gương, hình ảnh phản chiếu đang nhìn chằm vào đôi mắt của cậu. "Ra đi. Làm đi, đúng rồi, chỉ cho mình tôi thôi, Gerard, tôi muốn—mau lên, để tôi cảm nhận được nó." Giọng cậu ấy đang run rẩy, vỡ tan ra. Có vẻ như cậu ấy đang rất nóng lòng và Gerard liền lên đỉnh, ngón chân quíu lại, hai mắt nhắm chặt. Cảm giác vừa lạnh vừa nóng thật tuyệt vời, tinh dịch phóng ra vào làn không khí lạnh lẽo.

Gerard rã rượi cả người ngay sau đó, thở hổn hển. Cậu nghe thấy Frank đang thì thào gì đó vào tai cậu, những từ không rõ ràng và mờ ảo. Gerard không thể nghe thấy được, cậu còn không thể _tỉnh táo_ nữa kìa. Và rồi Frank có vẻ bực bội, tại sao lại bực chứ? Gerard cố mở mắt ra, tập trung vào điều gì đó ngoài cái cảm giác tuyệt vời trong người cậu.

"Frank?" Gerard lẩm bẩm, quơ tay ra không khí muốn kéo Frank lại gần hơn và cuộn người quanh cậu ấy. Cậu nghĩ rằng mình đã cảm thấy gì đó, có thể là một đôi môi lạnh lẽo phớt qua má của mình.

"Gee, tôi không thể ở đây lâu hơn được nữa—" Frank chập chờn nói như tín hiệu điện thoại trên núi, và rồi cậu không còn nghe thấy gì cả. Gerard trợn to mắt, cậu biết là Frank đã đi rồi. Căn phòng đã trở nên trống rỗng.

Hình ảnh phản chiếu của Gerard trong gương đang bán khỏa thân, nhìn cực kỳ hỗn loạn và tả tơi, tóc bị rối tung lên. Gerard nhìn chằm bản thân một cách thất vọng rồi gom lấy tấm mền xung quanh thành một cái tổ ấm đẫm mồ hôi. Cậu đã mong là Frank có thể ngủ lại đây. Nó sẽ dễ chịu lắm—mặc dù sẽ hơi buồn chán vì Frank phải nhìn Gerard ngủ, hay gì đó, nhưng Gerard có cả đống truyện tranh, và phim nữa. Và rồi có thể họ sẽ lại làm chuyện đó một lần nữa vào buổi sáng khi Gerard thức dậy. Gerard đã luôn nghĩ rằng làm chuyện đó vào buổi sáng sẽ rất tuyệt, và—

Trời đất ơi, cậu chợt nhớ ra là Frank vẫn chưa thỏa mãn. Gerard không hề để ý tới cho tới tận bây giờ, cậu cảm thấy như một thằng ích kỉ tồi tệ. Cậu cũng xấu xa như Ted thôi. Gerard đã từng có ý định thử và đáp lại cậu ấy vào một thời điểm nào đó, cố chạm vào Frank, làm cho cậu ấy cứng rắn lên, có lẽ là sẽ thổi cậu ấy nữa. Hóa ra có người chạm vào dương vật của mình thì rất dễ xao lãng. Và giờ thì Frank đi mất tiêu rồi.

Trên màn hình TV, một con zombie đang lê lết qua một cái vòi phun nước nhỏ, loạng choạng đầy tử khí cho đến khi bị một ai đó bắn ngay giữa mắt. Gerard xem trong khổ sở, đưa tay mò mẩm vào trong đống mền và quần áo để tìm cái remote và giảm âm lượng khúc máu me. Cậu cầm cái điện thoại lên và lên một cơn đau tim nhỏ với thằng em của mình. Có rất nhiều thứ để mà đau tim về.

Ví dụ như, đó có phải là quan hệ tình dục thật sự không? Gerard có còn là trai tân không? Ý cậu là, thì, nó _dạng_ như là tình dục. Hai người cùng tham gia, kể cả khi nó khá mơ hồ. Gerard đã mong là khúc cuối cả hai người đều có thể thực hành, nhưng mà lỡ như cậu đã làm điều gì đó _sai lầm_ thì sao? Nếu Frank—Frank đã thấy cậu khỏa thân, ôi trời. Đó là khoảnh khắc ngượng nghịu nhất trong tất cả những điều ngượng nghịu đã từng xảy ra với cậu.

Mikey chả giúp ích được gì. Nó gửi lại một loạt kí tự tứ lung tung, và kèm sau đó là một tin nhắn khác: _KO MUỐN BIẾT CHUYỆN ĐÓ, KO BAO GIỜ._

Gerard vẫn còn nhìn chằm chằm vào cái điện thoại của mình trong giận dỗi khi một tin nhắn khác hiện lên cùng với một tiếng beep đầy ăn năn. _thật đó a xàm lông quá. ảnh thương a muốn chết, cả e còn biết đc. cứ xin lỗi ảnh đi. mà ảnh có mần chuyện đó đc ko?_

Nó không _có đơn giản như vậy_ đâu, Gerard cộc cằn nhắn lại cho Mikey y vậy, nhưng nhịp tim của cậu đang trở lại bình thường và cậu cảm thấy bớt đau tim một chút. Mikey làm đơn giản thái quá vấn đề và đang trêu chọc cậu, nhưng đó là cách an ủi của nó. Và có lẽ, chỉ có lẽ thôi, Mikey đã nói đúng. Frank đã hơi hoảng loạn và bực bội một chút trước khi cậu ấy biến mất vào bóng đêm—như một cọng dây thun bắn thẳng lại với xác của cậu ấy, Gerard đoán vậy. Có lẽ Frank cũng xấu hổ như Gerard thôi.

Gerard dụi dụi mắt, kéo quần lên và kiểm tra lại xem xương của Frank có bị rớt ra khỏi túi của cậu không rồi đi lục tùng khắp cả phòng, chửi thề khi cậu va vào mọi thứ. Cậu cuối cùng cũng bật được đèn lên và tìm thấy Ferdinand đặt ở trên khung cửa sổ, không phải trên kệ sách, như cậu đã tưởng. Ferdinand đang rũ người say xỉn trong cốc cà phê, một vài chiếc lá thảm hại bám vào cành cây bé xíu.

Gerard nhặt nó lên và quan sát. "Uhm, Frankie à?" Cậu hắng giọng, có chút bồn chồn. "Cậu bỏ đi hơi nhanh đó, và tôi mong là đó không phải là cố ý? Tôi cũng không biết nữa. Dù sao thì. Tôi  ... chỉ muốn nói là nó có cảm giác tuyệt lắm. Rất là tuyệt, kiểu như, wow, tuyệt thì không phải là từ đủ để tả. Và tôi hoàn toàn xin lỗi vì, um, đã không đáp lại." Trời ạ, cậu đang nói chuyện với một cái cây và đỏ mặt. "Tôi cảm thấy rất là tệ, nhưng mà nếu cậu muốn thử lại sau thì sẽ rất  ... tốt. Vậy nên  ... Tôi mong là cậu cũng đã cảm thấy tuyệt như tôi?"

Gerard đứng yên ở đó một lúc, ôm cái cốc trong tay và nhìn nó chằm chằm. Cậu đang nghiên cứu làm sao cho giọng của Frank phát ra được, hay làm cho Frank hiện hình lên. Nhưng không có gì xảy ra cả. Cơn gió nổi lên một chút, nhưng chỉ có thế thôi.

"Chúc ngủ ngon vậy." Gerard thở dài đặt cái cốc xuống thanh cửa sổ rồi bò lại vào giường. Cậu dễ đi vào giấc ngủ hơn là cậu tưởng, thoải mái và cuộn trong tấm chăn bẩn.

Thế nhưng ngày hôm sau đi học thì lại rất khổ sở, cậu phải tập trung định vị hành lang và nghe bài giảng rồi ghi chú lại thay vì trốn học để đi vào rừng và lạm dụng Frank dưới hàng cây hay gì đó. Gerard bị mắc kẹt trong lớp Văn đáng ghét - nơi mà họ phải đọc _Frankenstein_ , trời ạ. Dường như cả vũ trụ đang trêu chọc cậu.

Gerard ước là cậu đã đem theo mảnh xương—cậu cá là Frank sẽ bị đá ra khỏi buổi bàn luận. Gerard nhủ thầm phải cẩn thận hơn nữa, bởi vì nếu không, cậu sẽ bị bắt vì tội nắm giữ một mảnh xương của một thằng nhóc đã bị mất tích hơn cả một thập kỉ. Nó sẽ khiến cho danh tiếng của cậu trong cái trường này hạ thấp hơn nữa.

Ít nhất là hôm nay Ted im lặng lắm—hắn chỉ quan sát Gerard, không vui và cẩn trọng, nhưng hắn không tiến tới gây sự, cũng không đá vào phía sau bàn của Gerard hay lầm bầm cái gì đó. Hắn chỉ ngồi bên cạnh Tanya, chuyền giấy với nhỏ và thế thì hoàn toàn ổn với Gerard. Họ có thể nuôi dưỡng một đám trẻ con đầu heo cổ hũ, dù sao thì Gerard cũng đéo quan tâm. Cậu chỉ muốn thoát khỏi thị trấn này và biến mất khỏi cuộc đời họ vào mùa hè này. Và Frank sẽ đi cùng cậu.

Trời ạ, Frank. Cậu thực sự mong Frank sẽ đồng ý thử làm chuyện đó lần nữa vào tối nay. Gerard không thể ngừng nghĩ về nó—cậu cứ tưởng tượng lại mãi cái cảnh đó trong tâm trí của mình và đi đến một kết luận rằng, Frank có lẽ cũng đã hưởng thụ nó, kể cả khi cậu ấy không thật sự cao trào. Thế thì tốt, nhưng, điều đó làm cho việc ngồi trong lớp trở nên thiếu thoải mái hơn rất nhiều.

Cuối cùng cậu đành phải đi hút một điếu 'không hẳn là trai tân nữa' giữa giờ chuyển lớp, cảm thấy vui vẻ và hòa hợp với cả thế giới, thậm chí cậu còn cười tươi và vẫy chào cái thằng nhóc Ryan kì lạ kia. Ryan thét lên một tiếng, mặt đỏ bửng và bỏ chạy vào phòng vệ sinh nữ.

Gerard nhìn nó bỏ chạy, cảm thấy thích thú đến kì lạ. Tình cảm của Ryan khá là dễ thương, kể cả khi nó rất là biến thái. Gerard lắc lắc đầu và quay người đi—hành lang dường như không có ai hết. Có lẽ cậu sẽ bị trễ giờ Lịch Sử nếu cậu không chạy nhanh hơn nữa—và rồi cậu va thân vào ngực của ai đó khi cậu rẽ qua.

Gói Marlboros của cậu rớt xuống dưới chân một cách lộ liễu. Thầy Sikowski nhìn chằm chằm vào nó một giây trước khi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu và mỉm cười tự mãn. Nét mặt của ông ta dần dần biến đổi, có lẽ là vì Gerard đang nhe răng gầm gừ với ổng.

Thành thật mà nói, cậu đã quên mất chuyện của Mark Sikowski, về những gì mà ông ta đã làm. Gerard không thể tin được là mình lại quên nhanh như vậy—đó là thứ mà đáng lẽ ra phải ở ngay phía trước não cậu cả ngày hôm nay. Nhưng rồi Gerard đã bị xao lãng. Về mặt kĩ thuật thì cậu không còn là trai tân nữa, đó là một chuyện, và cậu vẫn chưa có thời gian để nói chuyện với Frank về nó. Gerard còn có rất nhiều thứ nhãm nhí trong trường để phải lo, một bài tập theo nhóm trong giờ Văn và một bài kiểm tra nhanh trong giờ Toán, cả Pizza vào buổi trưa nữa. Giết người có lẽ là một thứ quá xa vời, quá cách biệt và không thực tế—nó giống như trong truyện tranh hơn là thứ gì đó đã xảy ra với một người mà cậu quen biết.

Nhưng những thứ tưởng chừng như chỉ có trong truyện tranh đó lại đang lùa vào tâm trí của cậu, trong một làn sương mù đỏ như máu của giận dữ khi cậu nhìn chằm vào cái bản mặt to đùng và đáng ghét của lão. Sao mà ông ta _dám_ —

"Hút thuốc trong khuôn viên trường hả, cậu Way?" Ông thầy nhăn mặt nhìn xuống cậu. "Còn dưới tuổi nữa chứ. Cậu nghĩ là tôi không có thứ gì tốt hơn để làm ngoài việc phạt cậu à?"

Gerard trừng mắt nhìn ổng, cố truyền câu 'tôi đéo có sợ ông' bằng cả cơ thể của cậu. Cái thằng chó này đã giết Frank, nhặt thi thể của Frank lên và vứt cậu ấy vào một nơi sâu thẩm, đen tối nhất của khu rừng - nơi mà không ai có thể tìm thấy cậu ấy. Ông ta đã thoát tội. Nhưng sẽ không kéo dài lâu đâu, Gerard chắn chắn về điều đó.

Gerard không thèm trả lời, bộ mặt của Sikowski giận dữ lên. "Nhặt gói thuốc lên!" Sikowski gầm lên, khoanh tay trước ngực. "Và cậu nên trả lời khi mà tôi nói chuyện với cậu, cậu Way."

"Không." Gerard nghiến răng, bắt chước khoanh tay trước ngực mình, nghe tim của mình đập mạnh tới nỗi cậu nghĩ là có thể nghe thấy nó từ bãi đổ xe. "Nếu ông muốn nó thì tự mà nhặt lên đi."

"Cái thằng láo toét này!" Lão thở hỗn hễn, lỗ mũi tròn xoay, và rồi ổng tiến tới công khai đe dọa cậu. "May là tao chỉ có thể phạt mày thôi đó."

Và chỉ có thế thôi, một dây thần kinh nào đó trong não của Gerard bị giật đứt. Gerard dường như không sợ hãi cũng tiến lên một bước đe dọa lão.

"Sao cơ?" Cậu nói giữa răng mình, trừng mắt nhớ về cái hẻm núi trơ trọi kia, đống xương bị vùi đi ở đó, bị quên lãng và cô đơn. "Ông sẽ làm gì tôi chứ, hả? Ông sẽ bẽ gãy cổ tôi à? Rủ bạn mình tới và cô lập tôi hả, thằng khốn nạn, đó là cách mà ông vẫn hay làm đúng không? Ông khiến cho tôi thấy _buồn nôn_!"

Giọng của Gerard cao vút lên, mặt của lão liền trắng bệch rồi đỏ bầm lên. Sau khi cơn phẫn nộ dần dần hạ xuống, cậu chợt nhận ra rằng có lẽ mình không nên nói thế—rằng cậu đã nên câm cái miệng của mình lại một lần trong đời. Và rồi bàn tay của lão Mark Sikowski đang nắm chặt lấy cổ tay cậu, dùng tay còn lại của ông ta để bịt chặt miệng của Gerard lại trước khi Gerard có thể la hét hay cắn ông ta, sau đó cậu bị kéo vào một cầu thang vắng tanh.

Não cậu dường như bị tắt ngủm đi. Cậu biết là mình nên giẫy giụa la hét và cắn lão, cậu biết chứ, nhưng trong vài giây, não của cậu chỉ toàn là tiếng vo ve, ầm ĩ cùng với sự bất ngờ và shock. Cậu đang ở trong trường. Cậu đang ở nơi công cộng. Điều này không nên xảy ra, không đúng.

Cho đến khi cậu bắt đầu chống đối lại, lão Sikowski đã đẩy cậu vào tường và giơ nắm đấm lên. Gerard có một giây để nghĩ rằng ông ta giống Ted đến cỡ nào trong lúc đó, và rồi nắm đấm của ông ta va vào cằm của cậu, và mọi thứ trở nên mơ hồ cùng với một tiếng rắc đầy kinh tởm.


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard thực sự bối rối, toàn bộ cơ thể đau điếng như bị xô đẩy theo dòng nước xiết vậy. Cậu thức tỉnh sau khi bị xô vào một cái thùng xe, hai tay bị trói ở phía sau lưng, cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy? Đầu của cậu đau quá. Gerard ngỡ ngàng không biết mình đang ở đâu. Lão Sikowski đang lượn lờ phía trên cậu nhìn xuống, bộ mặt méo mó. Gerard hốt hoảng muốn mở miệng để hét lên, nhưng Sikowski lại đánh cậu lần nữa, một làn sóng đau đớn dữ dội khiến cho cậu bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Khi trời dần tối, Gerard bị kéo ra khỏi thùng xe và vấp phải chân mình. Cậu không nhớ mình bị đưa đi khi nào, cũng không nhớ mình đã bất tỉnh bao lâu. Nhưng bên ngoài trời tối om, và Gerard cảm thấy không ổn một chút nào. Phải mất một lúc lâu Gerard mới nhận ra rằng mình không còn ở Jersey nữa, rằng đây không phải là Belleville. Não của cậu đang dần khởi động lại. Vermont. Đây là Vermont. Cậu đã lỡ mất bài kiểm tra Sinh Học về bộ phận cơ thể loài lưỡng cư. Ray chắc sẽ bực lắm đây.

Sikowski không cho cậu nhiều thời gian để định thần, hắn đẩy cậu xuống một con đường mòn đầy bùn và dốc. Gerard chỉ quan tâm đến việc giữ cho chân đứng vững ở bên dưới, nhưng cậu cứ để ý thấy ông thầy lo lắng nhìn ở phía sau giống như đang bị ai đó đuổi theo. Ông ta bắt đầu sốt sắng hối Gerard đi nhanh hơn, nhưng tầm nhìn của Gerard đang bơi lội và cậu không thể đứng vững được.

"Đụ mẹ ông!" Gerard rủa thầm và suy nghĩ về việc làm sao bỏ chạy mà không bị lạc giữa rừng cây lá chết. Nhưng ông thầy chỉ cười to khinh bỉ, xô cậu một cái thật mạnh. Ổng biết thừa Gerard muốn làm gì.

Tay của cậu vẫn còn bị trói cho nên khi té xuống, cậu không thể đỡ được bản thân, đau đớn nằm dài trên bãi bùn và lá, cảm thấy nước mắt đang cay xé trong mắt mình. Chết tiệt, cậu phải biết được chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Một thứ gì đó rất tồi tệ đang diễn ra, nhưng đầu của cậu đau quá, cậu không thể suy nghĩ được. Đây không phải là khu rừng của Frank. Cậu biết điều đó. Làm sao cậu biết được điều đó, nhưng không phải thứ đang diễn ra? Cậu đang ở đâu đây?

"Làm sao mày tìm ra được?" Ông thầy thăm dò hỏi. Gerard trừng mắt nhìn ông ta từ phía dưới lọn tóc đầy bùn của mình. Cậu khó khăn đứng dậy và hạn chế di chuyển cái đầu của mình quá nhiều. Trời ạ, cậu sẽ nôn ra mất. Cậu cũng sẽ không thể trả lời câu hỏi của tên khốn kia kể cả khi cậu biết. "Ted nói là mày thích đi vào rừng sau giờ học, tao đã phải biết chứ—mấy thằng bẩn thỉu như tụi bây đều giống nhau cả." Hắn dừng lại một chút khi Gerard bắt đầu cảm thấy buồn nôn hơn nữa. "Mày đã thấy nó, phải không? Tao biết mà. Họ nói là tao sai rồi, nhưng tao _ biết _ mà."

"Mày đã giết chết cậu ấy." Gerard yếu ớt nói, và rồi nôn ra.

"Ôi trời!" Sikowski thất kinh, và đợi cho đến khi Gerard nôn xong sau đó cẩn thận kéo cậu đứng dậy. Có vẻ như họ đã đến đích của mình, một căn nhà gỗ cũ kĩ ở giữa chốn không người, nơi mà không ai có thể tìm thấy xác của cậu. Như Frank vậy. Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt thật. "Tao không có giết nó. Chỉ là tai nạn thôi. Tao đâu có ý giết ai đâu, và Iero có thể ngừng đi luyên huyên về chuyện đó bằng cái mỏ chó của nó."

Gerard hẳn đã bị chấn động não. Đó là lí do vì sao Sikowski cứ nói mãi về những thứ nhãm nhí, cậu mơ màng nghĩ, và thử kéo tay mình ra khỏi cọng dây thừng trên cổ tay. Ông thầy bắt gặp cậu đang cố trốn thoát liền nhăn mặt, lôi cậu vào trong nhà rồi đóng sập cửa lại.

Có một cái ghế gỗ được điêu khắc kĩ càng và trang trí với sừng con hươu bên cạnh lò sưởi—trời ạ, mấy người ở đây toàn bị ám ảnh với hươu—lão Sikowski đẩy cậu ngồi xuống ghế rồi trói thật chặt và chửi thề cái gì đó. Ông ta đang mặc một chiếc áo thun cũ nát và mũ lưỡi trai, và trong lúc đó ông ta và Ted giống nhau đến đáng sợ—cứ như một phiên bản của Ted, nhưng lớn tuổi hơn với cái cằm rộng hơn, cái cổ to hơn. Nhưng Ted không bao giờ độc ác như ông ta, kể cả khi hắn đang đập nát mặt Gerard.

"Đó!" Ổng quát lên. "Mày cứ hét đi, thằng chó, đéo có ai nghe mày được đâu. Giờ thì ngồi yên đó."

"Cái gì?" Gerard bất ngờ nói. Cậu cứ tưởng là tụi sẽ đập vỡ đầu cậu bằng một cục gạch ngay lập tức, ai dè ông ta chỉ trói cậu lại và bỏ mặc ở đây. Nhưng ai mà biết cái thằng mặt lợn này tính làm gì chứ. "Mày định đi—"

Nhưng cánh cửa đã đóng sầm lại, và Gerard chỉ có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của thằng khốn đó dẫm lên lá khô kêu răng rắc, tiếng bước đi càng ngày càng xa. Và rồi không còn âm thanh gì cả, kể cả tiếng động cơ của xe. Điều đó có nghĩa Sikowski đã đúng. Gerard đã ở rất xa đường chính và nơi có người ở, sẽ không ai nghe thấy tiếng la hét của cậu cả.

Thằng chó kia keo đến mức không bật đèn trong ngôi nhà gỗ lên, và ánh mặt trời cuối cùng đang dần tàn đi. Gerard nhìn chằm chằm vào khung cửa sổ dần tối, hơi thở càng ngày càng dồn dập, nhưng cậu không thể hoảng loạn được. Phải có gì đó mà cậu có thể làm mặc dù khắp cơ thể chổ nào cũng đau và mệt nhoài. Trời đang dần lạnh hơn.

Mikey sẽ giận cậu lắm nếu mà cậu chết ở ngoài này. Gerard thử nhích cái ghế về phía trước—có lẽ cậu có thể gỡ trói và tìm một vũ khí nào đó. Nhưng cái ghế này nặng lắm, có lẽ nó bị dính chặt vào tường rồi, nó không di chuyển được một centimet nào.

Được rồi, được rồi. Đến lúc hét lên rồi. Ít nhất cũng phải thử chứ.

Nhưng Sikowski không nói dối cậu. Một giờ sau, Gerard đã hét khàn cả cổ, đau đến không thở nổi nhưng vẫn không có ai nghe thấy cả. Bởi vì bị chấn thương ở đầu cho nên Gerard không thể ngủ được, cậu biết rõ điều đó từ mấy bộ phim về bệnh viện vào ban đêm mà cậu hay xem. Gerard chỉ có thể nhẩm hát mấy bài nhạc của nhóm Misfits và mấy âm điệu từ chương trình TV hay nhạc nền của Thundercats, bất cứ thứ gì mà cậu có thể nghĩ tới. Gerard đang dần trở nên điên loạn, cảm giác cô đơn và bị lãng quên, giọng khàn và vỡ vụn.

Bỗng nhiên ánh sáng mặt trời đổ vào từ khung cửa sổ một lần nữa. Gerard thực sự bối rối—điều cuối cùng mà cậu có thể nhớ đó chính là mình bị trễ giờ học, vội vã chạy đến lớp học sau khi hút một điếu thuốc. Và rồi—trời ạ. Cái thằng chó kia đã  _ bắt cóc _ cậu. Gerard đang bị nhốt ở trong một ngôi nhà gỗ cũ kĩ được trang trí toàn là động vật chết. Có một giọng nói phát ra từ bên ngoài, dần dần tiến gần hơn trong khi cậu vẫn rất đau đớn không thể di chuyển. Trời ơi, lạnh quá, nhưng đây không phải là cái lạnh của Frank. Vai của Gerard bị vặn ra phía sau, miệng có vị đắng nghét, và cậu rất muốn đi tè. Một buổi sáng tồi tệ chưa từng thấy.

"Làm sao mà nó biết được chứ?" Một trong bọn chúng khó hiểu hỏi, nghe có vẻ bực dọc. "Mark, cái đồ ngu si này, mày có biết là mày đã làm loạn mọi thứ như thế nào không hả?"

"Đó là do anh vẫn chưa thấy cái bản mặt của thằng nhóc đó." Mark trầm ngâm nói. "Nó _ biết _ tất cả đó. Ted đã kể lại với em rằng thằng nhóc này dành nhiều thời gian trong rừng lắm - thằng quái dị. Có lẽ Iero đã kể cho nó nghe. Em biết là rồi nó sẽ kể cho ai đó biết thôi. Em đã cảnh báo anh rồi mà."

"Trời đất ơi, mày lại bị ám ảnh cái câu chuyện ma đó nữa hả?" Người đàn ông kia quát lên, và rồi cánh cửa từ từ mở ra. Gerard có thể nhìn thấy bóng dáng của hai người đàn ông đang đứng trước ánh nắng chói sáng. Mark Sikowski và một người đàn lớn tuổi hơn mà Gerard chưa từng gặp, nhưng danh tính của ông ta vẫn rất rõ ràng.

Tuyệt. Tuyệt vời lắm. Có  _ thêm  _ một tên Sikowski nữa đang ở đây, có lẽ là do Gerard vẫn chưa đủ tiêu đời chăng. Gerard để ý thấy trên ngực người đàn ông này có gắn một cái phù hiệu, một khẩu súng vắt ngay hông và có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm để che đậy tội giết người. Có lẽ bọn hắn sẽ chủ động giả vờ tìm kiếm cậu ở bên ngoài để gia đình và bạn bè của Gerard không thể tìm thấy cậu.  _ Tuyệt _ lắm.

"Ma quỷ không có thật đâu." Cảnh sát trưởng vừa khiển trách vừa xoa thùy trán của mình trông có vẻ mệt mỏi, có lẽ ông ta cũng đang đau đầu không biết phải giải quyết cậu như thế nào. Gerard không có một chút gì để thông cảm cho ông ta cả. "Điều tệ nhất mà thằng nhóc này có thể làm đó là tìm ra thi thể của Frank Iero trước khi mày bắt nó. Nếu điều đó thực sự xảy ra thì cả đám tụi mình sẽ tiêu đời hết. Mày có dành một giây nào để nghĩ về chuyện đó không hả?"

"Đừng có lên mặt." Mark chế nhạo. "Anh có bao giờ vào rừng đâu. Chắc anh cũng biết rõ tại sao khu rừng bị ám kể từ khi tụi mình vứt xác của cái thằng chó đó—"

Gerard rít lên giận dữ và cả hai người đàn ông kia đều im lặng lại. Một bầu không khí nặng trĩu đang bao trùm cả căn phòng khi mọi ánh mắt đều quay về phía cậu. Gerard mắng thầm trong đầu tại sao mình lại ngu đến vậy—cứ giả vờ như bị bất tỉnh là được rồi. Ai cũng biết phải giả chết cho đến khi bọn người xấu để lộ ra thứ gì đó quan trọng. Thế nhưng cậu không thể ngừng run rẩy, kể cả răng của cậu cũng đang run lên lập cập.

"Trời ạ!" Gã cảnh sát trưởng ngạc nhiên nói. "Hay lắm, Mark, nó tỉnh rồi kìa. Giờ tính sao đây? Ít nhất mày cũng phải bịt mắt nó lại chứ, thằng ngu."

"Rõ ràng là tụi mình nên đánh thuốc nó trước khi tìm ra cách xử lý nó." Mark gầm gừ đi vào bếp và trở lại với một cái khăn tay. Ông ta mỉm cười đều cán tiến gần về phía Gerard. Cậu trừng mắt cố tỏ ra không hoảng loạn khi lão lấy cái khăn tay bịt vào mắt câu. Gerard không nhìn thấy gì nữa. Chết tiệt! Cậu không ngờ là sự việc càng ngày càng tệ hơn, rất có thể họ sẽ đánh thuốc cậu nữa. Gerard sẽ không uống bất cứ cái gì mà mấy tên khốn này đưa cho cậu, cho dù cậu khát đến cỡ nào và lưỡi của cậu có cảm giác như giấy nhám. Gerard cố gắng tỉnh táo không nghĩ về mẹ, Mikey, hay Frank, có lẽ bây giờ họ đang hoảng loạn lắm. Cậu đã mất tích bao nhiêu lâu rồi? Trời ạ, cậu phải giữ bình tĩnh.

"Hừ!" Gã cảnh sát trưởng lầm bầm. "Ít nhất hãy cho thằng nhỏ ít nước đi. Tụi mình có phải là súc vật đâu."

Một bàn tay đặt xuống vai cậu, tim của Gerard náo loạn lên và cả cơ thể cậu nhảy dựng né xa ra.

"Xin lỗi nha, nhóc." Gã cảnh sát trưởng thành khẩn nói, giọng gã có vẻ trầm lặng. "Rất xin lỗi về chuyện này. Cậu đã không nên bị kéo vào việc này."

" _ Hắn _ đã bắt cóc  _ tôi. _ " Gerard nghiến răng nói ra. Và trời ạ, cậu có thể nghe thấy giọng của mình khan khốc, ngây ngô và sợ hãi, làm cho mọi thứ trở nên thật hơn. Cậu hít vào một hơi, cố giữ nước mắt không rơi xuống. "Tôi không muốn bị kéo vào chuyện này. Chỉ là—làm ơn đó, thả tôi ra đi."

Gã cảnh sát trưởng bất đắc dĩ thở dài, còn lão Mark thì cười lãnh khốc, và rồi bọn họ di chuyển đi chổ khác. Nó khiến cho Gerard phát điên lên khi không biết họ đang ở đâu, nhưng cậu có thể nghe thấy họ đang tranh cãi mặc dù nghe rất nhỏ. Cuối cùng gã cảnh sát trở lại với một ly nước. Hóa ra là Gerard không thể không uống được, kể cả khi nó có pha thuốc, bởi vì cậu khát lắm rồi. Nó chỉ có vị như nước bình thường thôi. Cậu ước gì có nhiều hơn.

Gerard uống xong liền nhớ ra là mình còn chưa có đi tè nữa. Não của cậu đang sưng lên và cậu sẽ bị nhiễm trùng bóng đái mất trước khi mấy thằng khốn này giết chết cậu. Gerard cựa quậy một chút với dây trói, uốn éo người, và rồi nghĩ, kệ nó đi, cứ hỏi thử xem sao. Mark trả lời thật láu cá, nhưng gã cảnh sát trưởng liền mắng hắn. Gerard hoàn toàn ủng hộ việc đó, nhất là khi Gerard được đỡ đứng dậy và dẫn tới phòng tắm. Cậu do dự thử bỏ chạy nhưng cậu vẫn còn cảm thấy buồn nôn và chóng mặt chỉ vì đứng và lê đi một vài bước, hơn nữa cậu đang bị bịt mắt. Có lẽ Gerard sẽ bị đập đầu vào cái nắm cửa trước khi cậu đi được đâu. Ít nhất là bây giờ cậu có thể co giãn chân mình một chút trước khi họ lại trói cậu vào cái ghế.

Cả hai bọn họ bỏ đi một lúc sau đó, và giờ thì Gerard đã cảnh giác và tỉnh táo hơn nhiều, cậu đang phát điên vì nhàm chán. Suýt nữa cậu đã ước họ quay lại. Tất nhiên, cậu đang rất hoảng sợ nhưng cậu cũng đang bị mắc kẹt phải nhìn chằm bên trong mí mắt của mình suốt hàng giờ liền. Không thứ gì khác ngoài tâm trí của bản thân để xao lãng khỏi việc cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái như thế nào.

Gerard tự hỏi Mikey và mẹ cậu đang làm gì. Có lẽ họ đang phát hoảng lên. Cậu mong là Mikey không có hoảng loạn và bị phát bệnh lại chỉ bởi vì Gerard đã là một thằng đần và khiêu khích một tên giết người. 

Thế nhưng trong sự biện hộ của Gerard, bọn họ đang ở một nơi công cộng giữa ban ngày ban mặt. Gerard thực sự không ngờ được rằng Sikowski lại điên rồ và liều lĩnh tới cỡ  _ đó. _

Điên rồ đủ để cho Gerard một trận và kéo cậu vào rừng chờ chết. Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt. Bây giờ thì cậu đã hiểu được tại sao Frank không muốn nói về gia đình hay bạn bè của cậu ấy lúc trước. Gerard cứ tưởng tượng đến viễn cảnh mẹ và bố của mình dự đám tang của cậu. Mẹ cậu thì khóc thiết. Mikey mặt trắng bệch và im lặng. Mikey sẽ chỉ còn lại một mình. Ít nhất là Mikey biết về hồn ma, rằng Gerard vẫn còn ở đâu đó ngoài kia—nhưng nếu nó không hoạt động theo cách đó thì sao? Không phải ai cũng có thể trở thành ma như Frank. Nếu linh hồn của Gerard vĩnh viễn tan biến khỏi cõi đời này thì sao?

Gerard phải ngừng nghĩ về nó. Cậu sẽ hoảng lên mất. Hít sâu vào rồi thở ra từ từ, Gerard tự nhắc nhở bản thân mình, cố tập trung làm chậm nhịp tim lại. Cậu chỉ sẽ ... nghĩ về X-men trong một lúc. Không ai chết trong X-men mãi hết, không hẳn. Chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi có người hồi sinh bạn, hay đẩy bạn vào một vũ trụ song song.

Buổi chiều có ai đó đến, chen vào tâm trí của cậu lúc đang nghĩ ra hết cốt truyện của X-men. Ít nhất cậu nghĩ nó là buổi chiều—ánh hoàng hôn ấm áp xuyên qua khăn bịt mắt. Người nọ không nói gì nhiều nhưng họ giúp Gerard đứng dậy và dẫn cậu ra ngoài để tè một lần nữa. Cậu cảm thấy biết ơn một cách ngu ngốc và thảm hại vì việc đó. Gerard loay hoay cố mở cái nút quần jean, không quan tâm đến cái người đang lượn lờ ở phía sau lưng cậu, đáng sợ và im lặng. Ít nhất là Gerard sẽ không tè ra quần mình.

Gerard đã không ăn gì kể từ buổi sáng ngày hôm qua, như vậy không tốt chút nào. Cậu vốn rất yếu ớt và không thể chống đối lại bọn chó đó. Bọn họ không phải là thứ mà cậu có thể chống lại được với tầm nhìn bay lượn của mình. Nếu thực sự có cơ hội, cậu nhất định phải chống lại hay ít nhất là cố trốn thoát khỏi đây.

Thời gian trôi qua rất khó kiểm soát khi không thể nghe hay thấy được cái gì. Gerard dường như mất cảm giác, ngoại trừ việc cậu quá thân mật với cái ghế chết tiệt này và cọng dây thừng đang trói chặt lấy cổ tay cậu. Cậu không thể nói đó vì cái đầu của cậu đang nhói lên vì thiếu cà phê hay chảy máu não gì đó. Cho đến khi bọn bắt cóc toàn bộ xuất hiện vào nửa đêm khi không khí bắt đầu dịu lạnh, Gerard suýt nữa thì cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì có người khác.

Họ bắt đầu bàn luận về việc nên xử lý cậu ra sao, và Gerard ngay lập tức thay đổi ý kiến của mình.

"Tao đã nói rồi, thằng này biết tụi mình đã làm gì." Mark gầm gừ, và Gerard có thể nghe thấy tiếng ông ta đi tới đi lui. "Nó biết về Iero! Tao buộc phải làm vậy. Tao phải đưa nó ra khỏi đó trước khi nó kể cho ai khác nghe."

"Tuyệt lắm, Mark, cứ tiếp tục kể hết cho nó nghe luôn đi!" Một giọng nói khác vang lên giận dữ, nghiến răng ken két. "Nhờ cái não heo của mày mà cả đám sẽ bị bắt hết vì tội đồng lõa trong một vụ  _ bắt cóc _ đó, đồ  _ đần độn _ . Mày nên im cái mỏ lại một lần thôi."

"Mày đéo biết gì cả, Tim!" Mark tức giận nói. "Tao đã nói là thằng nhóc này đã vào trong rừng và nó y như thằng Iero, nhìn thử đi. Cái thằng quái dị. Nó hay quấy rầy cháu của tao nữa, và nó là một của nợ. Tao phải làm cái gì đó và tụi mày đều biết vậy."

Gerard rất muốn chửi đổng lên để lão Mark câm cái mỏ chó của ông ta lại về Frank. Ông ta không xứng đáng được biết  _ tên _ của Frank, thế nhưng lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu kìm chế được lời nói của mình. Gerard khẽ cuộn người lại, cẩn thận nới dây trói trên cổ tay lần thứ mười ngàn.

"Mày thực sự không nên làm việc này." Người kia—anh trai của Isaac? Tim Barrows, có lẽ vậy?—nói. "Giờ thì FBI đã dính vào. Tụi mình đã rất may mắn vì đã không bị tống vào tù—bố của tao muốn vụ này giải quyết gọn gẽ mà không liên quan đến xác chết, vậy nên bình tĩnh lại đi, thằng đần."

"Tụi mình không thể thả nó đi được." Mark tranh cãi dữ dội, ông ta đang đứng ngay trước mặt của Gerard để nói điều đó. Gerard có thể ngửi thấy mùi mồ hôi trên người ông ta, pha lẫn với mùi nước hoa rẻ tiền. Cổ họng của Gerard đột nhiên đau điếng, nó quá khó để không rơi nước mắt. Nhưng cậu sẽ không khóc. Không bao giờ. Nếu bọn hắn giết cậu, chắn chắn bọn hắn sẽ chôn cậu trong một khu rừng khác cách xa khỏi Frank. Không không không. "Nó biết về Iero và nó biết hết tên tụi mình. Chúng ta không còn lựa chọn nào khác."

"Làm thế nào—" Người đàn ông đứng kế bên Gerard khó hiểu nói. "Không có ai biết chuyện này ngoại trừ chúng ta cả, làm sao mà cái thằng nhóc này biết được chứ?"

"Tao nói rồi, cái thằng bẩn thỉu này trốn ở trong rừng! Iero kể cho nó biết, chắc chắn là thế!" Mark phân tích một lần nữa, những gì ông ta nói nghe thật điên rồ, như bị tâm thần vậy. Có vẻ như Gerard không phải là người duy nhất nghĩ vậy, bởi vì gã cảnh sát trưởng đang khịt mũi một cái.

"Ừ, trong tòa nói thế sẽ được lắm. Trời ạ, tụi mình sẽ ổn thôi, Mark! Tao không thể _ tin _ —" Và rồi bỗng nhiên có một âm thanh của thứ gì đó ngã mạnh xuống sàn gỗ, có lẽ ai đó đã đá ngã một cái ghế. Gerard bị dọa giật bắn cả người, tim đập nhanh hơn bao giờ hết.

"Tao đã quá mệt mỏi vì phải thu dọn tàn cục cho mày rồi Mark ạ!" Gã cảnh sát trưởng mệt mỏi nói. "Tao chịu đủ rồi. Tụi mình sẽ đưa thằng nhóc này về nhà. Và tao sẽ đánh thuốc nó—tao có thuốc từ đợt bắt cuối cùng. Sẽ không có ai nghe lời nó cho dù nó có nói gì đi chăng nữa."

Mark nổi điên tiến đến chổ của Gerard. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng ông ta và rồi bỗng nhiên đầu của cậu bay ra phía sau, đập mạnh vào tường và mọi thứ trở nên sáng rực và chói lóa cùng với sự đau đớn tột cùng. Trước khi Gerard có thể định thần lại thì cậu đang nôn ra, thở hồng hộc một cách tuyệt vọng như bị mắc nghẹn và mơ hồ để ý thấy tiếng ai đó la hét. Cậu mong là mình có thể nôn lên người lão ta một chút, như vậy mới hả được cơn tức.

"Trời ạ!" Âm thanh vang vọng từ đằng xa. "Bình tĩnh lại đi Mark. Chúng ta sẽ khai ra là mày đã tìm thấy nó trong rừng từ một chuyến đi săn—mày nói nó thích vào rừng mà, phải không?—nó sẽ ổn thôi. Nó đã té đập đầu khi đang leo núi và bị phê thuốc. Tụi mình không muốn làm điều gì ngu ngốc cả, Mark, nó chỉ là một thằng nhóc thôi."

"Không!" Mark lên cơn điên dại nói. "Không được, nó biết về Iero trước ngày hôm nay. Nó đã biết. Nó biết đó là tao, nó biết hết—chết tiệt, Scott, thằng nhóc biết rõ chính tụi mình đã làm gãy cổ cái thằng nhóc kia. Tụi mình phải cho Iero biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với những người mà nó kể. Và rồi không ai khác sẽ đi vào rừng nữa. Không ai sẽ nói chuyện với Iero nữa. Tụi mình sẽ an toàn."

Gerard cảm giác một lần chiến thắng bởi câu nói đó—đụ mẹ ông, Mark, giờ thì Frank đã có thể ra khỏi rừng rồi. Kể cả khi nếu Gerard có chết, ít nhất cậu đã làm được điều đó phải không? Cậu đã cứu được Frank.

"Mark!" Lại thêm một người nữa thành khẩn khuyên nhủ Mark. "Mày không phải là kẻ giết người đâu, mà chỉ—tụi mình đã phạm sai lầm. Mày không có cố ý. Hãy chỉ—"

"Cái thằng này đã biết tất cả và nó sẽ không bao giờ quên đâu." Mark kiên quyết không buông tha cho cậu. "Tụi mình phải giết nó. Đó là cách duy nhất."

Mọi thứ trở nên bất động và yên lặng, mặc dù mọi người vẫn còn đang nói chuyện xung quanh cậu bàn cãi to tiếng, nhưng Gerard đang bị shock. Một cảm giác rất kì lạ khi nghe người khác nói điều đó ra, và để biết rằng hắn thật sự có ý định như vậy. Gerard sẽ phải chết. Mark sẽ giết cậu, giống như hắn đã giết Frank. Gerard sẽ không bao giờ phát hành được truyện tranh của bản thân, hay chỉ cho Frank một cái máy X-box là gì, hoặc giới thiệu cậu ấy với Mikey. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại bố cậu nữa và cả bạn gái mới của bố. Gerard vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để gặp cô ta, và giờ thì cậu sẽ còn cơ hội nữa. Như vậy thật không công bằng. Thật không  _ công bằng. _

Gerard chỉ ngồi im ở đó, chờ đợi điều sẽ xảy ra. Cậu ít nhất phải thử làm gì cái gì đó.

Gerard bắt đầu nhúc nhích cổ tay của mình lần nữa, hơi thở gấp gáp, và trời ạ, đầu cậu đau quá, nhưng cậu đã làm phần lớn cổ tay thoát ra ngoài và cái bịt mắt đã bị tụt xuống một nửa. Thứ đầu tiên mà cậu nhìn thấy chỉ là tầm nhìn mờ nhạt và không rõ ràng, đầy đau đớn cùng với nước mắt. Mark đang trừng mắt nhìn cậu, tay cầm chặt một cái chọt lữa từ lò sưỡi. Bọn họ đang cố giữ hắn lại, nhưng khi Gerard làm rơi cái bịt mắt và nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, hắn liền đẩy người đó ra và tiến lên phía trước.

"Ôi trời!" Gerard nuốt khan một cái cố gắng ngổi thẳng dậy, ngẩng cằm lên run rẩy. Cả người cậu đều bị dính đầy dung dịch nôn mửa, nhưng chính thằng khốn này đã giết Frank. Hắn đã ném xác cậu ấy vào một dòng sông và bỏ mặc cậu ấy thối rữa. Gerard sẽ không bao giờ cầu xin hắn. Lời cầu xin không phải là một di ngôn tốt nhất, nhưng cậu thực sự rất mệt và không thể nghĩ ra thứ gì tốt hơn. "Fuck. You.”

"Thằng chó, mày dám!" Mark đỏ mặt tía tai quát thẳng vào mặt cậu và rồi cánh cửa bị đá vào. Mọi thứ bắt đầu trở nên ồn ào và bối rối. Gerard đang nhắm mắt chờ sự kết liễu cuối cùng và rồi một luồng sáng chói lóa như kẹo nổ tràn vào trong phòng, xung quanh chỉ còn lại tiếng la hét sợ hãi và tiếng xô đẩy.

Một tiếng quát chèn ép những âm thanh khác vô cùng nổi bật, và nếu Gerard quay đầu lại nhìn thì cậu có thể thấy nó thuộc về ai: một người đàn ông mặc đồ tây cùng với một vòng thâm đen quanh mắt và một cái cà vạt Hannah Montana màu hồng. Ông ta đẩy mạnh Mark vào tường, nhe hàm răng cười một cách khoái trá. Một người khác đứng ở kế bên cậu chĩa súng ra, hạ lệnh cho bọn bắt cóc chấp nhận đầu hàng đi.

Gerard trợn tròn mắt nhìn mọi thứ đang diễn quá nhanh, cậu không chắn rằng mình có đang bị ảo giác hay chấn thương sọ não không. Cái cà vạt là thứ làm cậu ngỡ ngàng nhất. Có lẽ cậu đã chết rồi? Frank đã nói chết đi thì rất là bối rối, và cái này thì cực kì bối rối luôn.

"Nhớ tao chứ, thằng khốn?" Người đàn ông đeo cà vạt hồng chế nhạo, người phụ nữ đi cùng ông ta nói nhỏ cái gì đó vào tai ông ta và ông ta để Mark trượt xuống tường. Cô ta giữ súng của mình và chĩa thẳng vào Mark trong khi người đàn ông kia lùi lại, chỉnh chu cà vạt của mình và cười nhạt. "Tất nhiên phải làm theo đúng sách vở rồi. Tôi là Đặc Vụ James Dewees của bên FBI, đây là Đặc vụ Molly Hand và mấy thằng khốn tụi bây đã bị bắt vì tội giết Frank Iero và tội bắt cóc Gerard Way. Những gì tụi mày nói có thể và sẽ được sử dụng để chống lại tụi mày trong một tòa án luật pháp. Nghe có được không mọi người? Tuyệt lắm." Cộng sự của ông ta đang lườm lại và ông ta làm bộ mặt 'gì chứ?'. "Aww, thôi nào, theo sách vở thì chán lắm, Molly à."

Tiểu đội mặc áo chống đạn không biết xuất hiện từ lúc nào tràn vào căn phòng và còng tay bọn bắt cóc lại, không có chút dịu dàng thương tiếc. Ôi trời, nó cứ như trong phim, Gerard mờ hồ nghĩ.

"Bọn tôi không có ý giết Frank." Một trong những người đàn ông la lên oan ức khi ông ta bị còng tay lại—có lẽ là anh trai của Isaac. "Là ngộ sát mà, không phải giết người. James, anh phải—"

"Tao không  _ phải _ làm cái đéo gì ngoài việc tống xác tụi bây vào trong tù, và nếu không phải từng đứa bây tự tay giết chết cậu ấy thì tụi bây vẫn là đồng lõa. Chưa kể đến tội bắt cóc nữa. Và cứ tự nhiên kiếm luật sư thật giỏi đi nha, lũ khốn. Tao mong đợi đến ngày được khoang đít tụi bây trong tòa đó."

Có rất nhiều tiếng ồn ngay sau đó, nhưng Gerard đang bận với việc hít thở thật sâu. Cậu sẽ không phải chết nữa. Cậu đã nghĩ—cậu thật sự đã nghĩ—

"Cậu ổn chứ, nhóc?" Đặc vụ Dewees ân cần nói, cúi người xuống nhìn thẳng vào mắt Gerard. "Hãy gỡ cậu ra khỏi cọng dây đó đi rồi lấy cho cậu một ít nước. Molly, đi lấy dùm ít nước được không?" Cộng sự của ông ta ném cho Dewees một chai nước mà không thèm quay mặt qua nhìn. Dewees dễ dàng bắt lấy nó và đưa nó cho Gerard sau khi ông ấy đã cắt đứt cọng dây thừng. Gerard không thể làm cho tay mình hoạt động được, những ngón tay đã bị tê tái hết cả rồi. Người đàn ông mỉm cười khích lệ xoa bóp tay cho Gerard và giúp cậu uống nước. Tiếp theo ông ta bắt đầu gỡ trói cho chân của Gerard.

"Tại sao FBI lại dính vào vụ này chứ?" Gerard yếu ớt hỏi sau khi cậu đã nốc hết cả chai nước, và Dewees mỉm cười nhìn cậu. Cái cà vạt Hannah Montana là một màu hồng chói lóa. Gerard vừa hứng thú vừa sợ hãi. Mark đang ở bên ngoài, la hét đe dọa, nghe thật điên rồ, và Gerard cũng cũng cảm thấy bản thân điên rồ theo.

"Giết người trên đất của liên bang, cậu nhóc à." Dewees không giấu diếm nói cho Gerard rồi vỗ một tay lên vai của cậu. "Và Frankie là bạn thân nhất của tôi. Tôi đã chờ đợi cú điện thoại này gần mười một năm rồi—tôi đã cho người nghe ngóng giúp tôi. Tôi biết rõ là mấy thằng khốn này cuối cùng cũng sẽ thò đầu ra thôi." Giọng của ông ấy có một chút buồn bã, nhưng rất tha thiết. Có vẻ như ông ấy đang nhìn xuyên qua Gerard trong một lúc, vẻ mặt xa vời.

Gerard không biết phải nên làm gì. Đầu của cậu vẫn còn rất đau và giờ thì FBI đã tham gia vào, người đó chính là bạn của Frankie. Gerard có nên nói gì đó về hồn ma của Frank không? Cậu cũng không biết nữa, nhưng cậu thật sự không muốn bị kéo vào bệnh viện tâm thần vào lúc này. Mark đã bị đưa đi với cái miệng sủi đầy bọt và Gerard đã gần với sự cuồng loạn lắm rồi. Nói về người chết sẽ chỉ làm cho mọi thứ tệ hơn thôi.

"Tôi đã ở đây bao lâu rồi?" Gerard cuối cùng cũng mở lời hỏi, co người lại trong ngực và rên rỉ khi cảm giác dần trở lại trong cơ thể. Gerard cẩn thận vẫy vẫy tay mình một chút rồi chạm cái cằm sưng bầm của mình và cả phía sau đầu mình nơi đã bị đập mạnh vào trường. Trời ạ, cậu muốn có mẹ mình ở đây.

"Ừ, cậu bị đập đầu khá mạnh hả?" Dewees thông cảm nói. "Không sao đâu xe cấp cứu đang tới. Bọn tôi sẽ sơ cứu cho cậu nhanh thôi." Dewees ngập ngừng một chút rồi rồi vỗ nhẹ vào đầu gối của Gerard. "Nó đã qua hai ngày rưỡi rồi, anh bạn ạ. Cậu kiên cường lắm. Nghe này, tôi có chuyện phải làm một chút, nhưng cộng sự Molly của tôi sẽ ở cùng cậu, được chứ?"

Cộng sự của ông ấy là một người phụ nữ tóc vàng hoe cùng với một ánh nhìn phiền nhiễu lúc nào cũng hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt của cô ta. Molly cúi người xuống bên cạnh ghế ngồi của Gerard nhíu lông mày lại. Cô ấy hoàn toàn trái ngược với Dewees, im lặng và chuyên nghiệp, nhưng khi cô ấy bắt gặp cậu đăm chiêu nhìn chằm chằm vào chai nước rỗng, cô ấy liền rời đi và rót đầy nó lại. Gerard cảm kích muốn khóc thành tiếng luôn rồi.

"Cảm ơn." Gerard yếu ớt nói và uống từng ngụm nhỏ. Họ ngồi đó một lúc trong im lặng và Gerard bắt đầu tự hỏi họ đã ở sâu trong rừng đến cỡ nào, tại sao cấp cứu lại đến lâu như vậy. Cậu muốn được dùng vài viên thuốc giảm đau ngay. Có một con đường rất là dốc—có lẽ đó là vấn đề? Dù sao đi chăng nữa, sự im lặng của căn phòng đang dần trở nên nghột ngạt. Gerard bắt đầu loay hoay với cái chai nước và nhìn lên người đặc vụ. Cô ấy đang nhìn thẳng về phía trước.

"Vậy ... uh..." Gerard ngại ngùng nói. "Làm sao cô tìm được tôi?"

"Đừng có lo về chuyện đó. Cứ bình tĩnh đi. Cấp cứu đang trên đường tới, cậu Way à." Molly cứng nhắc nói. Khi nhìn thấy Gerard có vẻ thất vọng, cô ấy liền thở dài và gửi cho cậu một nụ cười nhỏ nhắn. "Nếu cậu cần phải biết, một trong những bạn học của cậu đã cho chúng tôi biết. Cậu ta bảo rằng đã thấy thầy giáo nói chuyện với cậu trong hành lang trước khi cậu bỏ mất tiết Lịch Sử."

"Ryan Ross?" Gerard cười khàn khàn, đầu nhức nhói. "Trời ạ, tôi không thể tin được."

"Kể cả thông tin đó cũng chẳng giúp được gì nhiều. Nếu không nhờ vào con trai của cảnh sát trưởng..." Molly ngập ngừng một chút rồi lắc lắc đầu. " …thì có lẽ bọn tôi sẽ mất một hay hai ngày nữa để tìm ra nơi này."

"Gì cơ?" Gerard hoảng sợ thốt lên, không thể tin vào tai của mình. Có lẽ cậu đang bị ảo giác chăng.

"Đừng có lo." Molly dịu dàng nói rồi vỗ lên vai cậu. "Bọn tôi đã tìm được cậu. Mọi thứ đã ổn rồi. Cậu đã an toàn rồi."

"Không, tôi biết." Gerard lắc đầu cười khổ nói. "Nhưng  _ ai _ là người đã nói cho cô nghe về chỗ này?"

"Edward Sikowski." Molly bình tĩnh nói. "Một trong những bạn học của cậu. Cậu ấy liên hệ với chúng tôi, kể cho chúng tôi biết về chổ này—nó không có trên bản đồ nào cả. Chúng ta dường như đang ở chốn không người đó, cậu nhóc."

Dewees trở vào phòng, cười khà khà ra lệnh cho mọi người cắt ngang giây phút bất ngờ của Gerard. "Cấp cứu tới rồi! Tôi cá là cậu rất sẵn sàng để ra khỏi cái chốn địa ngục này đúng không?"

"Ted. Ted đã cứu mạng tôi?" Gerard chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của mình. "Mấy người đang đùa tôi phải không?"

"Huh? À, cái thằng nhóc nhà Sikowski, phải rồi. Nó có vẻ kỳ lạ khi nói về cậu đó." Dewees gật đầu thừa nhận. "Nó nói là nó không có thích cậu nhiều lắm, nhưng nó không nghĩ cậu không đáng bị giết chỉ vì cậu là một thằng bê đê tự kỉ trong trường, thứ lỗi cho từ ngữ của tôi. Tôi vốn dĩ đã không mong đợi một chút tử tế gì từ dòng họ của thằng Mark và Scott, nhưng thằng nhóc đó vẫn là con người mà đúng không? Thực sự lúc đó nó đã làm tôi ngạc nhiên suýt nữa thì té ngửa ra luôn đấy. Nhanh nào, cấp cứu, thằng nhóc ở bên này này, lẹ lên dùm cái."

"Cái con đường này thấy ghê quá." Nhân viên cấp cứu lầm bầm than thở. "Hai dặm toàn là bùn lầy. Vậy nên câm cái miệng than vãn lại đi." Và rồi cô ta chíu đèn vào mắt của Gerard, bảo cậu đếm tới mười bằng một giọng nhẹ nhàng, và trước khi Gerard kịp định hình, cậu đang bị đưa đi trên một cái cáng được đưa xuống một con đường mòn khúc khuỷu rồi bị đầy vào phía sau của một chiếc xe cấp cứu.

"Tôi sẽ liên lạc để hỏi thêm chi tiết sau." Dewees mỉm cười hiền hòa nói với cậu từ cánh cửa xe trong khi người phụ nữ lau sạch máu khô trên đầu cậu và chuẩn bị nước biển hay gì đó, bởi vì có vẻ như là Gerard bị mất nước nghiêm trọng lắm.

Dewees có một nụ cười rất hiền hậu khiến cho phần da quanh mắt của ông ta híp lại thành một đường thẳng, ngoài ra còn có một cái khuyên tai hình đầu lâu màu hồng lấp ló dưới mái tóc vàng rũ của ông. Gerard có thể hiểu được tại sao Frank lại làm bạn với người này.

"Hiện tại thì nghỉ ngơi đi, nhóc." Dewees ngập ngừng rồi nói, trong giọng nói có một chút dịu dàng hơn. "Bạn của tôi nói cậu là một trong những người tìm ra thi thể, vậy nên. Cậu biết đó. Cảm ơn nha. Tôi nợ cậu một lần."

Và rồi ông ấy đóng sập cửa xe cấp cứu lại, Gerard có thể nghe thấy tiếng ông ta la hét bên ngoài bảo mọi người mau chóng di chuyển về nhà. Và giờ—và nó rất là ngu ngốc, Gerard nghĩ, bởi vì giờ cậu đã an toàn, cậu đã chiến thắng và cậu đang ở trong một chiếc xe cấp cứu ấm áp dễ chịu. Những kẻ đã giết Frankie sẽ phải đi vào tù, thế nhưng cậu vẫn không thể ngừng run lên cầm cập.

"Do shock đấy." Người phụ nữ thản nhiên nói và bảo cậu nằm xuống lại đi. "Nghỉ ngơi đi. Cậu đã có mấy ngày dài lắm rồi."

Gerard không nhớ là đã đồng ý, nhưng có lẽ cậu đã làm vậy bởi vì sớm thôi cô ấy đang lay người cậu tỉnh dậy.

"Xin lỗi." Cô ấy thông cảm nói. "Cậu bị đập đầu mạnh lắm."

Nó là một chuyến đi dài tới Burlington, thành phố gần nhất với một bệnh viện tốt. Gerard đành phải chịu đựng ngủ thiếp đi và bị giật mình tỉnh dậy một vài lần. Mắt của cậu cứ hễ một chút là lại bị kiểm tra, và bị dò xét xem có biết hiện tại tổng thống là ai không. Adrenaline đã rời khỏi cơ thể cậu, và cậu cuối cùng cũng có được vài viên thuốc giảm đau và không còn khát nữa. Cảm giác thoải mái như vậy rất dễ để chìm vào những giấc mơ, ngay cả cô nhân viên cấp cứu suýt trở thành một phần trong giấc mơ của cậu.

Khi họ đến bệnh viện thì đã có rất nhiều người, ánh đèn chói sáng và tiếng ồn ở khắp mọi nơi. Mất một lúc lâu sau cậu mới nhận ra rằng cậu không phải đang mơ, đó thật sự là giọng của mẹ cậu hét lớn từ phía nào rất xa. Cánh cửa đằng sau xe đột ngột bị mở toang ra và Donna Way giậm chân bước vào, Mikey đi theo sau bà. Đám đông đang hét lớn cái gì đó từ phía sau lưng bà, nhưng tất cả mà Gerard có thể thấy chỉ có bà trong lúc đó.

Tóc của bà rũ xuống bù xù, trang điểm của bà đang chảy dài xuống mặt và đây chính là mẹ của cậu.

Gerard cố gắng ngồi dậy đưa ra một tay về phía bà, nhưng cậu vẫn còn bị giữ chặt lại trên băng ca.

"Mẹ à..." Gerard khàn giọng nghẹn ngào và nhân viên cấp cứu nói. "Cô ơi, chúng tôi phải nhanh chóng đưa cậu ấy vào bên trong—"

Bà đẩy nhân viên sang một bên và nắm lấy tay của Gerard run rẩy nói. "Gerard Arthur Way, nếu mày  _ dám _ làm cho mẹ sợ như vậy một lần nữa—" và rồi òa khóc.

"Mẹ à!" Gerard hoảng hốt kêu lên, và rồi bà hôn lên trán cậu, thế là cậu lại bị dính đầy nước mắt và mascara của mẹ khắp trên mặt. Lần cuối cùng mà cậu đã thấy bà khóc là ở đám tang, thương tâm liệt phế, nó còn tệ hơn cả cơn đau đầu của cậu hay bất cứ thứ gì khác. Gerard không nỡ khi phải thấy bà như thế này và biết rằng đó là do cậu. "Mẹ à, con không sao đâu."

"Mẹ biết mà, con trai." Bà xúc động nói, giọng vẫn còn nghẹn ngào nhưng đã cứng rắn hơn rồi và hôn cậu một lần nữa, bàn tay ấm áp dịu dàng chạm vào má và tay của cậu. "Con sẽ ổn thôi. Con an toàn rồi."

Mikey nhân cơ hội các nhân viên cấp cứu đang bị xao lãng và những tiếng la hét để len lõi qua đám người tiếp cận Gerard rồi leo lên giường bệnh cùng cậu. Các bác sĩ đã theo vào và khuyên bảo Donna để cậu đi, luyên huyên cái gì đó về kiểm tra và khi nào bà có thể thấy cậu nữa. Nhân viên y tế đang giải thích là Gerard nhìn chung vẫn khỏe, chỉ bị mất nước và vài chấn thương ở đầu nhẹ, cho nên họ chỉ cần phải kiểm tra về chuyện đó để chắc rằng không có gì quá nặng—nó sẽ không mất bao lâu đâu! Gerard không để ý nhiều đến những thứ đó, cậu chỉ tập trung vào bàn tay của mẹ đang nắm chặt lấy tay của cậu và Mikey ấm áp đang cuộn người bên cạnh cậu.

"Này!" Gerard nhỏ nhẹ nói, bất chợt mỉm cười. "Mày không còn trong bệnh viện nữa."

"Em nói với anh rồi mà." Mikey rủ rỉ vào vai cậu. "Em đã nói là em sẽ được xuất viện vào tuần này. Đồ ngốc."

"Mày không có được ra lâu đâu nếu mày không chịu ở yên như mẹ bảo." Mẹ của họ cắt ngang, vuốt tóc của Gerard. "Mày đáng lẽ phải ngồi yên trong phòng đợi."

"Mẹ cũng vậy thôi." Mikey thản nhiên nói. Gerard cười làm hòa khi mẹ cậu rít lên giận dữ.

Cuối cùng mẹ và Mikey đều bị lùa ra ngoài, cậu nhìn qua bóng lưng của họ rời đi và vẫy vẫy tay. Lúc đầu Gerard không để ý lắm thế nhưng một lát sau cậu đã nhìn thấy nó ở một góc của căn phòng, bên cạnh mấy bình oxy và mấy ống nhựa trông rất bí ẩn. Một cái bóng không thuộc về nơi này và không bị trải bóng bởi những dụng cụ y tế xung quanh. Trông nó giống như là một dáng người với đầu đang cúi gầm xuống, khom vai nặng trĩu.

Chắc là tưởng tượng thôi, Gerard thầm nghĩ. Cậu đang bị cắm rất nhiều thứ trên người bây giờ, đau đến mức cậu dường như có thể phớt lờ kim tiêm truyền nước biển—đúng là tệ như cậu đã luôn nghĩ, kim tiêm màu xám bạc và dính liền vào tay cậu và lạnh lẽo đến ghê tởm và ớn lạnh. Ngay khi bác sĩ đẩy cậu đi chụp CT, cái bóng lập tức rời khỏi bức tường và đi theo họ. Gerard quan sát nó di chuyển theo, dường như không hiện hình trong ánh sáng chói lóa của bệnh viện.

Cái bóng chợt run rẩy hơn một chút sau khi Gerard thăm dò hỏi xem đó có phải là Frank hay không, lưỡi của cậu lúc này nặng trịch và tê tái nhưng rồi một y tá đi ngang qua dừng chân nhìn lại bức tường nơi có cái bóng đang lập lờ, chỉ có một đường viền của một cậu con trai đi tới đi lui, phần ngay mắt có lẽ đen hơn một chút. Frank thở dài mờ nhạt lần nữa, trắng bệt hơn cả lúc nãy. Người y tá dụi mắt mình, lẩm bẩm chắc mình làm việc quá nhiều rồi và bước đi tiếp.

"Xin lỗi nha, Frankie!" Gerard lầm bầm, và bác sĩ vỗ nhẹ vào tay cậu.

"Sắp xong rồi." Cô ấy cười dịu dàngi trấn an cậu, cảm giác rất nhẹ nhõm. Gerard muốn trở về với Mikey và mẹ cậu và tìm cơ hội để nói chuyện với Frank, thật sự nói chuyện với cậu ấy để hỏi xem tại sao cậu ấy ở đây được.

Nhưng hóa ra là họ không có sắp xong gì hết, bởi vì không có bức ảnh chụp CT nào có thể nhìn rõ được. Trước tiên bởi vì Gerard cứ quay đầu để nhìn Frank đi tới đi lui, và rồi bởi vì, thì, có lẽ là do Frank, cậu đoán vậy. Sau khi Frank đá đổ một đống ảnh chụp X-ray, cậu ấy liền biến mất và máy tính bỗng nhiên hoạt động trở lại bình thường.

Gerard cuối cùng được đưa vào một căn phòng bé xíu, phải mặc một bộ đầm bệnh viên cực kì xấu hổ mà cậu rất mong rằng Frank đã không nhìn thấy cậu đi xung quanh. Thế nhưng chắc là cậu ấy đã thấy hết trơn rồi. Chết tiệt thật. Mẹ cậu đã ngủ thiếp đi ngoài ghế chờ và Gerard cảm thấy thật tồi tệ về quần thâm đen thui bên dưới mắt bà, kể cả khi cậu biết nó không phải là lỗi của cậu. Nhưng ít ra bây giờ Gerard có thể hỏi Mikey làm sao mà Frank đến được đây và tại sao cậu ấy lại không nói gì hết.

Cậu ấy chỉ đứng thù lù ở một góc, một đường viền màu đen mờ ảo. Gerard đang ấn tượng là cậu ấy chỉ bắt chéo hai tay trước ngực mình và xụ mặt xuống. Cậu có thể nhận ra bộ dáng ủ rũ của cậu ấy khi cậu nhìn thấy nó—trời ạ, cậu muốn một điếu thuốc ngay lúc này.

"Oh, ừ, Ray đưa cho em ngón tay của Frank để anh ấy có thể đến đây gặp anh." Mikey giải đáp sau khi Gerard hỏi. Nó lấy mảnh xương ra khỏi túi quần, trông nó có vẻ hoàn toàn thản nhiên với việc đem theo một phần của án mạng và  _ cực kì phạm pháp _ đến trong một bệnh viện tiệt trùng. "Nhưng anh ấy phải cẩn thận. Anh ấy đã làm cho một nhân viên cấp cứu sợ toáng cả lên—em đoán là có nhiều người ở đây có thể nhìn thấy được anh ấy? Và lần cuối cùng mà anh ấy nói cái gì đó, mấy đứa trẻ bỗng nhiên khóc thét lên. Rất là  _ kinh dị _ đó."

Có một tiếng khịt mũi mỉa mai từ phía góc phòng.

"Thật hả?" Gerard ngạc nhiên thốt lên và rồi nhìn xung quanh để kiếm một tờ giấy viết các giả thuyết xuống. "Anh tự hỏi là tại sao. Ý anh là, anh đoán là tụi mình không thể, kiểu như, đi phỏng vấn cái người đã hét lên nhưng—"

"Frank, anh nói đúng rồi đó." Mikey chen vào, gửi về phía góc phòng một nụ cười nhỏ. "Gerard là một thằng cùi mía." Nó quay lại nhìn Gerard và vỗ đầu gối cậu. "Anh ấy nói là anh sẽ nói vậy." Mikey giải thích.

Gerard có rất nhiều câu hỏi—Mikey cũng có thể thấy được Frank à? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra khi Gerard mất tích? FBI có mang xác của Frank ra khỏi khu rừng chưa? Tại sao Frank lại ở xa đến thế trong khi cậu ấy có thể ở gần đây, bên cạnh Gerard, kể cả khi cậu ấy chỉ là một cái bóng?

Thế nhưng Mikey đã cuộn người bên cạnh cậu trên giường, và lần này nó là người đã mang đến cho Gerard truyện tranh và mấy thứ để đọc. Cho dù Gerard rất muốn nhảy khỏi giường, giữ cái bộ đồ này khỏi lộ ra mông cậu và ôm chồm lấy thân thể phi vật thể của Frank, ít nhất là ôm cậu ấy thật chặt hay gì đó. Hai mắt đã díu lại, cậu không thể mở mắt lâu hơn được nữa. Gerard ngủ thiếp đi theo giọng nói tĩnh lặng của Mikey, và có lẽ Frank đang tiến gần đến cậu hơn.

***

Gerard thức dậy vào sáng hôm sau với một bên của mình lạnh cóng, nhưng Frank đã không còn ở bên cạnh cậu khi cậu mở mắt ra—chỉ có mẹ cậu đang lật qua một cuốn tạp chí và Mikey đang nằm ở phía bên kia của cậu, cuộn người trên giường và chảy ke lên gối của Gerard. Rồi mẹ cậu rời đi để đi tắm và thay đồ sạch, bà hứa là sẽ quay lại với cái cốc cà phê du lịch yêu thích nhất của cậu. Trong phòng chỉ còn lại Gerard, Mikey và cái bóng của Frank ở phía khung cửa sổ, làm u tối đi bầu trời buổi sáng.

Y tá cứ vào rồi lại ra, kiểm tra nhịp tim và mắt của cậu nhưng cũng có những lúc ngắn ngủi quý giá để yên cho cậu. Nhưng Frank cũng không có tiến gần lại mà chỉ đứng đó nhìn chằm chằm. Nó khá là rùng rợn, Gerard đang gặp khó khăn trong việc tìm lấy dũng khí để phá vỡ sự im lặng giữa họ. Cậu sẽ nói gì đây chứ? Frank trông có vẻ xa vời quá, cứ như đang giận dữ. Có lẽ cậu ấy đã nghĩ lại về những gì cậu đang làm với Gerard, về việc hẹn hò với cậu, hay những thứ tương tự vậy.

Trời ạ, cậu cần phải nói cái gì đó, ít nhất cũng phải thử. Gerard đang do dự không biết phải nói cái gì thì kế hoạch của cậu liền đổ nát bởi vì có khoảng mười ngàn người đang ùa vào trong phòng cậu.

Gerard nhìn hũ thạch của mình một cách buồn chán, cậu hi vọng là y tá sẽ đến và lấy nó đi. Bỗng nhiên hũ thạch vụt bay mất, vung vãi thạch màu xanh ở khắp mọi nơi khi Pete Wentz đột nhiên tấn công cậu với một cái ôm. Mikey la hét giận dữ và lăn ra khỏi giường, dụi mặt của mình.

"Ow, cái thằng khốn!" Gerard mất hứng quát lên. Cô y tá đứng bên cạnh cậu tặc lưỡi một cái rồi kéo cái khay thức ăn đi, cười xòa và bỏ đi để lấy dụng cụ lau dọn. "Mày làm gì ở đây vậy, Pete?" Ôi trời, có cả một  _ tá _ người ở đây, cậu có thể thấy Bob và Ray ở phía sau, Worm, Patrick, và … không thể nào giải thích được,  _ Pete _ , cái thằng đáng ghét đang nằm trên người của Gerard và Mikey.

"Mày  _ nghĩ  _ cái gì vậy chứ?" Pete tha thiết trong phẫn nộ phun mưa lên má cậu và rồi để cho Gabe kéo cậu ta đi. Gerard thực sự rất cảm kích hành động đó, nhất là khi cậu nghĩ là cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng Frank chửi thề từ phía góc phòng và lo lắng một chút khi cậu ấy bị bắt gặp hay làm cho em bé khóc, vân vân. "Thằng này, mặt mày lan đầy trên báo đấy, nhất là sau khi bọn họ tìm thấy thằng nhóc kia trong rừng nữa. Gabe và tao định tự thân săn lùng mày nếu cái đám FBI kia không tìm ra mày nhanh chóng."

"May là họ đã tìm được." Người nọ thêm vào, đầu thò ra từ bên cạnh vai của Mikey. Nó là thằng nhóc yêu phim Disney hồi ở Belleville—Brendon thì phải? Nó đang mặc một cái áo khoác màu tím và có lẽ là son môi trong khi Ryan Ross đang lượn lờ ở gần cửa cùng với Patrick, Worm và đang nhìn thằng nhóc với đôi mắt tròn xoe. Gerard nghĩ là cậu vừa bị thay thế trong tim của Ryan Ross. "Bởi vì tụi mình bị lạc, cỡ, mười hai lần khi đi tìm nhà của anh."

"Nói bị lạc thì hơi quá." Gabe hóm hỉnh nói và ngồi ở phía chân giường, búng miếng thạch còn dư lại ra khỏi chổ ngồi. "Tụi mình chỉ rẽ sang đường khác và đi tour mấy nông trại đẹp tuyệt thôi. Đã vậy còn gặp được ông nông dân kia rất tốt bụng với vụ đống rơm."

Mikey khịt mũi khi Brendon bắt đầu giải thích cái gì đó, xua tay tứ lung tung, và Gabe lại chen vào. Một cảm giác rất kì lạ khi nhìn thấy tất cả mọi người cùng tụ họp ở đây. Không chỉ bạn bè của cậu ở Glen Fell, nhưng cả ... thì, bạn bè từ cuộc sống cũ của cậu nữa. Và trời ạ, hôm nay không phải là ngày nghỉ, làm sao mà mọi người có thể ở đây hết được chứ?

"Tụi bây không cần phải đến tận đây đâu. Ý tao là, đi xe đường dài phiền lắm—" Gerard chớp chớp mắt vô tội khi cả đám bọn họ đảo mắt liếc nhìn cậu cùng một líc. "Tao nghiêm túc đó! Tụi bây đang lỡ học đó, phải không? Và tao vẫn ổn mà."

"Cảm ơn lòng tốt của cậu." Bob gầm gừ, bắt chéo tay. Gerard bỗng nhận ra là cậu ấy và Ray đều đang lườm cậu. Gerard thu nhỏ bản thân vào trong chăn một chút. "Đáng lẽ cậu phải  _ tránh  _ chuyện này chứ, thằng khốn!"

"Có người đã  _ rất buồn bực _ khi cậu mất tích đó." Ray rít lên và phớt lờ Pete khi cậu ấy ồ lên thích thú. "Kiểu như, wow, Gerard này. Cậu không biết cậu ấy đã tức giận đến mức nào đâu.  _ Cực kỳ tức giận _ luôn đó."

"Uh." Gerard nắm chặt lấy cái chăn trong tay cậu. "Giận đến cỡ nào cơ? Đến nỗi không muốn nói chuyện với tôi nữa luôn hả?"

Ánh đèn chớp tắt ngay sau đó, và Gerard ực nước miếng một cái.

"Tức giận đến nỗi phá hủy một cái sân bóng chày bằng một cơn lốc phẫn nộ, nhiêu đó đã đủ để trả lời câu hỏi của cậu chưa?" Ray lầm bầm trong khi Gerard đang há hốc miệng.

"Tụi mình sẽ lo về chuyện đó sau." Bob hứa hẹn, đảo mắt về phía Gabe và Pete. Bọn họ đang chăm chú theo dõi cuộc nói chuyện kỳ quái này đầy hứng thú, và rồi cậu ấy cúi người xuống ôm Gerard một cái, phớt lờ thạch rau câu đang vung vãi lung tung. "Bọn tôi lo cho cậu lắm đó, Gerard. Tôi mừng là cậu vẫn ổn. Cậu vẫn ổn mà, phải không? Tin tức đã nói rằng cậu đã được chữa trị các chấn thương nhỏ."

"Tôi có trong tin tức à?" Gerard bỡ ngỡ, và Bob lại nghiêng người hừ lạnh.

" 'Một học sinh trung học đã phát hiện ra một vụ giết người xảy ra hơn một thập kỉ trước và đã bị bắt cóc.' Tiêu đề đỉnh lắm đó, cậu biết không hả?"

"Nếu Mikey đã không thêm tên tụi tôi vào trong danh sách thăm bệnh thì tụi tôi có lẽ sẽ phải đứng ở ngoài với mấy phóng viên." Worm thêm vào rồi đi tới giường của Gerard để cụng vai với cậu. "Trông cậu tệ quá, Way. Có thật là cậu đã đối đầu với Thầy Sikowski không vậy?"

"Ồ  _ không. _ " Gerard cười nói, có một chút bất ngờ. "Tôi chỉ có ... nôn lên người ổng thôi? Nhưng chỉ thế thôi, thật đó."

"Hay lắm!" Pete cười và high-five cậu.

Cuối cùng mọi người tiến tới ôm lấy Gerard, hay cụng vai cậu và chạm vào chân cậu thật nhẹ. Thì, chỉ có Ryan làm chuyện đó thôi, thật ra thì Gabe đã, làm chuyện ngược đời, hôn thẳng lên miệng của Gerard và tình tứ gọi cậu  _ người yêu _ , tạo nên một cơn bão điện từ cùng với ánh đèn chớp tắt và máy móc kêu réo rùng rợn. Nó làm cho Gerard đỏ mặt cả lên, chỉ một chút, bởi vì, được rồi, cậu rất vui khi biết rằng Frank ít nhất cũng biết ghen, phải không? Cho dù đó chỉ Gabe đang giỡn theo kiểu của nó mà thôi.

Căn phòng rất ồn ào, chói sáng và tràn đầy tiếng cười của mấy thằng con trai đang xô đẩy nhau. Hoàn toàn đối nghịch với ngôi nhà gỗ, và Gerard nhận lấy mọi thứ, cảm giác giống như Ferdinand đang hưởng thụ ánh mặt trời, duỗi những cái rễ dưới chân mình và phe phẩy những phiến lá thảm hại. À thì, Ferdinand có lẽ sẽ làm như vậy nếu Gerard nhớ tưới nước nó thường xuyên và chuyển nó qua sang một cái cốc tốt hơn, Gerard cảm thấy tội lỗi thầm nghĩ. Có lẽ cậu nên làm điều đó ngay khi cậu về nhà.

Một lúc sau, Mikey liền rút khỏi cuộc nói chuyện và ngồi vào một chiếc ghế gần góc phòng nơi mà những chiếc bóng đang tụ họp, đầu gối ôm vào ngực và quan sát mọi thứ với một nụ cười nhỏ trên mặt. Có khi Gerard nghĩ là cậu thấy nó nói chuyện ra khỏi kẽ miệng mình với Frank và cảm thấy vừa hào hứng vừa ghen tị.  _ Cậu _ cũng muốn nói chuyện với Frank, nhưng mà cậu đang bị mắc kẹt thuyết phục Pete đừng có bắt cóc Patrick, kể cả khi cậu ấy mặc đồ có họa tiết trông rất đáng yêu và đang nhăn nhó không thôi.

Cơn đau đầu của cậu đang dần trở lại, ùa tới hai bên thái dương. Mặc dù cậu đã rất vui khi được gặp những người không phải là những kẻ giết người điên rồ hay mấy kẻ đồng mưu hay mấy bác sĩ với kim tiêm, nhưng cậu đang gặp khó khăn để bám theo cuộc trò truyện.

Ray có vẻ để ý thấy, cậu ấy lùa tất cả mọi người ra khỏi phòng và nói rằng Gerard cần phải ngủ và Gerard chắc chắn không thể nào ngủ được với lũ khốn bọn nó ầm ĩ trong phòng. Nhưng trước khi cậu ấy bỏ đi, cậu ấy đã quay lại gần giường của cậu và chỉ đứng đó loay hoay trong căn phòng bỗng nhiên rất im lặng. Gerard nheo mắt nhìn cậu ấy, chậm rãi quan sát mắt của Ray đỏ như thế nào. Cậu ấy trông như đang bị ốm, có lẽ cậu ấy đã không ngủ được mấy ngày nay rồi.

"Tớ đã tưởng là nó đã xảy ra lần nữa." Cậu ấy cuối cùng nói ra, lấy tay dụi mặt một cái rồi liếc nhìn sang góc phòng. "Tớ rất mừng—tớ đã rất mừng là cậu vẫn ổn, Gerard. Tớ không—cậu không biết mọi thứ ở đây tệ đến nào đâu."

Trước khi Gerard kịp nói gì, Ray đã bước tới và xoa đầu Gerard thật cẩn thận rồi lặng lẽ bước ra khỏi phòng đóng cửa lại cùng với một tiếng  _ cạch _ thật nhỏ.

"Nó rất là tệ." Mikey dịu dàng nói, nhìn nó thật nhỏ bé trong cái ghế đó. Gerard không dám nghĩ đến cảm giác khi ở trong căn nhà gỗ kia như thế nào khi biết rằng cậu sắp phải chết và nhớ về những người mà cậu sẽ phải bỏ lại. Đó là một trong những cảm giác tồi tệ nhất mà cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra.

Thế nhưng cậu đã sống sót. Mặc dù là nhờ vào sự may mắn nhất thời, nhưng cậu đã sống sót. Cậu đã quay lại—để có thể gặp lại mẹ mình một lần nữa, và Mikey, và Ray và Bob và  _ mọi người _ .

Frank thì không. Frank đã không có được điều đó. Không có chuyến đi trong xe cấp cứu nào cho cậu ấy, chỉ có những người điều tra hiện trường đưa xác cậu ấy ra khỏi hẻm núi mười năm quá muộn. Frank đã quay lại, nhưng đây không phải là thế giới mà cậu ấy hoàn toàn thuộc về nữa, một thế giới mà cậu ấy sẽ bị chia rẽ, cô đơn và sợ hãi.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Gerard giọng khàn khàn nói, cậu không chắc là cậu đang xin lỗi ai hay vì cái gì. Mikey chỉ khịt mũi và nhìn ra đằng sau. Và rồi Gerard bỗng nhiên rùng người vì thế giới đang trở nên tối tăm hơn một chút, lạnh hơn và hơi thở của cậu đang run rẩy. Gerard buồn bã đưa tay vào không trung nơi mà chẳng có gì cả. "Tôi rất xin lỗi."

"Không phải lỗi của cậu, Gee." Giọng của Frank ồ ồ trong tai cậu. "Không phải là tôi không giận đâu, thằng khốn. Nhưng nó không phải lỗi của cậu."

"Tôi xin lỗi, Frankie..." Gerard nức nở thì thào, và trời ạ, cậu lại khóc nữa rồi, có phải không? Mikey đã cố tình nhìn sang chỗ khác. Những ngón tay lạnh lẽo đang vuốt nhẹ lên má của cậu, và Frank nói điều đó lần nữa và lần nữa, nhẹ nhàng tha thiết chà xát vào tim của Gerard. Có quá nhiều thứ mà cậu muốn nói, nhưng một vài giây sau, cửa phòng mở toang ra. Frank tan biến khi y tá bước vào phòng và ôi trời ơi, bắt đầu kéo ống tiêm nước biển của cậu ra làm cậu xao lãng khỏi những giọt nước mắt đang chảy ra đủ bằng cách thay vào đó bằng nỗi sợ hãi thể chất.

Gerard suýt nữa thì nôn ra nhưng Mikey đang ở đó nhướng lông mày nhìn cậu. Gerard cố nuốt sự buồn nôn xuống và lườm mắt lại nó. Chỉ bởi vì Mikey truyền nước biển thường xuyên hơn không có nghĩ là nó không phải là  _ điều tồi tệ nhất trên đời _ . Bây giờ chắc hẳn phải có công nghệ tốt hơn cho việc này rồi chứ, cậu than vãn và phớt lờ chuyện đang xảy ra với cánh cửa, cậu và kim tiêm và cô ta cậu và  _ máu me _ . Các thiết bị Hypospray và Tricorder đâu hết rồi, chết tiệt thật. Mikey đang cười cợt nhìn cậu, và cậu nghĩ là cậu nghe thấy tiếng Frank cười khúc khích, ngay cả y tá cũng đang cười thầm. Rất nhanh mọi thứ đã kết thúc và Gerard đang được mời một cái băng keo cá nhân hình Batman, 'vì sự dũng cảm.' Ha ha, vui ghê đó, Gerard đã không nói. Dù vậy, nó vẫn là một cái băng keo cá nhân rất là ngầu.

Gerard cuối cùng cũng được thay ra khỏi cái đầm bệnh viện chết tiệt ngay sau đó, đó là một chuyện tốt, và rồi cậu được cho ra viện dưới những lời dặn dò khắt khe là phải quay lại ngay nếu mấy cơn đau đầu trở nên tệ hơn, hay nếu cậu có vấn để về tầm nhìn của mình. Bác sĩ đưa chỉ dẫn cho mẹ cậu và Mikey—Gerard biết chắc là Frank cũng đang nghe, và cậu rên rỉ trong đầu khi bác sĩ cấm uống cà phê trong mấy tuần tới. Chết tiệt thật. Cậu nghi ngờ là Frank sẽ là người thi hành mệnh lệnh đó còn chặt chẽ hơn cả mẹ cậu hay em trai cậu.

Gerard không để ý thấy Frank biến mất một lúc sau khi họ ra ngoài—khó có thể nhận ra cậu ấy dưới ánh mặt trời rạng rỡ—nhưng cậu vẫn có thể cảm giác được bằng cách nào đó. Có lẽ đó chỉ là tưởng tượng của cậu, trong không khí chỉ có cảm giác trống rỗng hơn. Khi mẹ cậu quay lại bệnh viện để trả lại chiếc xe lăn, Mikey đã nghiên người qua và nói. "Ảnh ghét đi xe lắm, anh trai à. Anh ấy sẽ ở nhà khi tụi mình quay về."

"Thấy chưa!" Gerard vui vẻ nói, cuộn mình trong chiếc áo khoác, hưởng thụ cảm giác được mặc đồ sạch và được che mông một lần nữa. "Anh biết là mày sẽ thích cậu ấy mà."

"Ừ!" Mikey đồng ý mỉm cười, đẩy kính của mình lên cao trên mũi. "Anh ấy cũng thích anh nhiều lắm."

Gerard đỏ bừng mặt. May là mẹ cậu đã quay lại vào xe ngay lúc đó, ngăn cậu khỏi phải xấu hổ với bản thân mình, hay biến thành con gái thời trung học và thở hụt hơi nói  'Cậu ấy nói gì về anh à? Với em đó? Cậu ấy đã nói gì hả, đã nói gì!' Nhưng từ cái nụ cười đểu cán trên mặt Mikey, Gerard nghi ngờ là nó biết rõ cậu đang nghĩ gì.

Gerard dành đa phần chuyến đi về nhà chỉ để ngủ, có vẻ như những cảnh sát lân cận mà không phải là mấy tên khốn đáng chết kia đã đuổi mấy phóng viên đi hay gì đó, bởi vì nhà của họ trông rất tối và trống rỗng. Gerard mừng vì điều đó. Có một vài phóng viên ở bệnh viên, chỉ trỏ máy quay hình của họ vào mặt cậu và la lối om sòm đặt câu hỏi, điều đó thật kì lạ và không thoải mái một chút nào. Gerard không chắc là cậu cảm thấy sao về chuyện được lên tin tức bởi vì chuyện như thế này. Bob và Ray cũng được lên nữa, có vẻ là, hai thám thử trung học trở nên cực kì nghiêm túc.

Nó nghe như là thứ gì đó Gerard mà có thể mơ mộng về, hồi ngày xửa ngày xưa: được lên TV vì một hành động dũng cảm, mưu trí và gan dạ, nhưng giờ thì nó đã xảy ra, mà cậu thì ... cậu có nhiều thứ để lo hơn là việc tự nhiên được nổi tiếng, hay bất cứ thứ khác. Dù sao thì bây giờ cậu đã có rất nhiều bạn bè rồi.

Ngôi nhà kêu cót két mời gọi cậu khi cậu lê bước lên thềm nhà trong vòng tay của Mikey—Gerard nghĩ rằng có lẽ cậu và ngôi nhà đã đi đến một thỏa hiệp qua mấy tuần trước. Gerard vỗ lên lan can trên thềm nhà và không có miếng gỗ nào đâm vào tay cậu, hay bị sụp đổ vì đã ở đây quá lâu rồi. Gerard sẵn sàng chấp nhận điều đó.

Gerard đi vào trong bếp và ngã người vào một cái ghế với một tiếng thở dài. Mẹ cậu liếc nhìn cậu một cái rồi chỉnh máy cà phê để nó pha thêm một ấm mới.

"Đừng có mơ." Mẹ nói khi cậu tươi tỉnh lên, ngổi thẳng dậy trong ghế của mình. "Là loại decaf đấy."

"Ugh!" Gerard thở hắt ra đầy kinh tởm. Decaf. Nó là một tội ác đối với loài người. Nhưng ít nhất là nó có mùi thơm. Có mùi như thiên đàng, dù nó chỉ là một phiên bản thiếu nguyên chất rất kinh tởm của cà phê thật sự.

"Không được uống cà phê ít nhất hai tuần." Mikey nhắc lại lần nữa, đá mắt cá chân của cậu bên dưới bàn và không nhìn lên từ điện thoại của nó. Nó đang nhắn tin điên cuồng, ngón cái là một ảo ảnh mờ mờ, lông mày thi thoảng nhíu lại trong tập trung.

"Bác sĩ nói là bốn tuần thì tốt hơn." Mẹ của Gerard thêm vào, lục lọi trong tủ lạnh rồi đứng lên đổ cho Gerard một cốc đầy dối trá. "Nhưng mẹ biết là không nên trông chờ lâu như thế."

"Chuẩn rồi!" Gerard lầm bầm và cầm lấy cốc cà phê cảm giác khó chịu. "Chính xác là hai tuần. Không nhiều hơn một giây."

"Có người sẽ có vấn đề với việc đó đấy." Mikey thản nhiên nói. "Họ có lẽ sẽ muốn anh phải cẩn thận hơn với cái não của mình. Nó là một nội tạng rất là mềm yếu, anh biết chứ."

Gerard lườm mắt đá chân nó ở dưới bàn và chửi thề khi cậu đá trượt vào một cái chân ghế. Nhưng cậu đang nhịn cười không kiềm chế được, chỉ một chút với cái ý nghĩ rằng Frank đã quan tâm và lượn lờ bên cạnh cậu như thế. Nhưng mà Frank  _ đang _ ở đâu vậy? Cậu lén lút nhìn xung quanh gian bếp nhưng chỉ có những chiếc bóng trông rất bình thường. Mẹ của cậu ngồi với cốc cà phê riêng của bà, và họ ngồi đó trong im lặng một lúc để uống cà phê,nhắn tin và nhìn chằm nhau. Cuối cùng mẹ cậu duỗi người một cái rồi đứng dậy để cho cốc cà phê vào bồn rữa.

"Con trai, mẹ xin lỗi nhưng mẹ phải trở lại làm đây." Mẹ dịu dàng nói với Gerard, đi đến phía sau cậu và luồn tay qua tóc cậu, móng tay nhẹ nhàng chà xát. "Mẹ đã lỡ nhiều giờ lắm rồi, và các cô—"

"Không sao đâu, Mẹ!" Cậu hiểu cho bà và tựa đầu vào bàn tay bà một lúc, nhắm mắt hưởng thụ. Bà có mùi như keo xịt tóc, mùi sơn móng tay và ấm áp. Gian bếp thật ấm cúng và tràn đầy những ánh sáng nhảy múa từ cửa sổ.

"Ừ, có súp trong tủ lạnh đó." Bà thở dài lo lắng nói. "Hâm lên rồi ăn nha, nhớ uống nhiều nước, được chứ? Nếu đầu mày bắt đầu đau lên thì hãy uống mấy viên thuốc mà bác sĩ đã cho. Mẹ sẽ về nhà vào buổi tối."

"Mẹ nấu ăn à?" Gerard hét lên, mắt mở toang. Mikey khinh bỉ hừ một tiếng vì tiếng ồn của cậu.

"Mẹ không có bắt mày ăn cái gì mà mẹ nấu đâu, đừng lo." Bà cười xòa và đi lấy cái túi của mình rồi đứng ở trước cửa. "Nhưng cô nhà Toro đã mang thức ăn qua đây mỗi ngày—cái cô đó nấu món hầm ngon lắm đấy."

"Tuyệt!" Gerard vui vẻ cười thật tươi, bà cũng mỉm cười lại với cậu. Thật tốt khi thấy bà cười, kể cả khi mặt bà đầy nếp nhăn và tóc bà hơi rũ xuống một chút. Nhưng cậu đoán là mấy cô ở tiệm làm tóc sẽ sửa nó dùm bà nhanh thôi. Bà vẫy tay, thổi cho bọn họ một nụ hôn rồi dừng chân ở cửa nhìn lại.

"Này, Gee, tối nay tụi mình sẽ làm lại tóc cho con nha?" Gerard cảm thấy tỉnh táo hơn. Cậu rất thích khi mẹ làm tóc cho cậu. Nó đã lâu lắm rồi. Mấy tháng trời rồi, hoặc có lẽ là lâu hơn. Bà rất giỏi trong việc đó và thêm vào mấy lọn tóc màu tối trông rất tuyệt. Bà không bao giờ làm dính màu vào cổ hay tai của cậu, và nó rất dễ chịu. Nó luôn luôn dễ chịu. Cậu rất nhớ cảm giác đó. "Bắt đầu thấy ngọn tóc rồi đó, con trai. Nhìn xấu hổ lắm đó."

"Ừ thì..." Gerard lúng túng nói. "Con đã rất bận mà!"

"Mẹ cũng thế!" Bà dịu dàng nói và rồi lay bản thân mình. "Nhưng tối nay được chứ? Lên lịch rồi đó."

Gerard chào theo kiểu quân đội và bà liền rời đi, bóp kèn xe một cái khi bà lùi xe ra khỏi ga ra và Mikey cũng đứng dậy luôn.

"Mày đi đâu đấy?" Gerard tò mò hỏi. "Anh tưởng là tụi mình sẽ xem lại mấy tập phim Buffy."

"Đi chơi với Pete và Gabe." Mikey thản nhiên nói. "Họ muốn tìm mấy con bò để lật ngã. Và với lại, anh cần phải nghỉ ngơi mà không có em ở đây."

"Mikey?" Gerard ngẩn ngơ không hiểu gì cả. "Lật một con bò là truyền thuyết thôi. Mày không làm thế được đâu. Tụi nó rất là để ý đến môi trường xung quanh."

"Đừng có làm nhạt mất niềm vui, Gee!" Mikey khiển trách đẩy kính cao lên. "Dù sao thì, có lẽ tụi em sẽ thử cưỡi nó. Anh biết Pete mà."

"Mày phải đi rồi à?" Gerard buồn rầu hỏi, cảm thấy mết lòng một chút. Cậu đã mong có thể ở cùng với Mikey trong căn nhà này.

"Ừ!" Mikey nhăn mũi kiên quyết nói. "Nhưng em sẽ quay lại. Uhm. Nhắn tin cho em nha. Đừng chi tiết quá."

Và thế là xong, gian bếp lại trống rỗng lần nữa. Gerard thở dài uống hết phần còn lại của cà phê giả của cậu rồi lết bước đi lên lầu cuộn mình trong chăn ngủ thiếp đi. Cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt nữa rồi, cậu đoán vậy. Bác sĩ nói là cậu phải ngủ càng nhiều càng tốt. Chỉ là cậu đã tưởng chuyến về nhà của cậu sẽ thú vị hơn thế này.

Gerard mở cửa phòng mình ra mất một lúc lâu để nhận ra nắm cửa kim loại đang lạnh cóng, và rồi một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ áo thun của cậu và kéo vào trong. Gerard có một chút hoảng loạn, khuôn mặt của Mark lại hiện ra trước mắt cậu nhưng rồi Frank đã ôm lấy mặt Gerard bằng cả bàn tay hôn cậu cuồng nhiệt. Não của cậu đi từ hoảng loạn đến ái tình với tốc độ ánh sáng, quá nhanh quá nguy hiểm, nó khiến cậu chóng mặt.


	12. Chapter 12

"Đồ ngốc!" Frank thì thào vào trong miệng cậu và rồi hôn cậu lần nữa, thật hỗn loạn và mãnh liệt. Tay của cậu ấy đang di chuyển từ từ xuống dưới, trượt dài vào áo thun của cậu và chạm vào phần da thịt bên trong, cảm giác lạnh lẽo khiến cho Gerard thở gấp không thôi. "Gerard, tôi có thể không? Tôi chỉ muốn..."

Đại não của cậu bùng cháy trong một giây, khi Gerard trở lại bình thường thì cậu đã cởi bỏ áo khoác trên người và nói. "Được, bất cứ thứ gì cũng _được_."

"Tôi không—" Frank thở hắt ra và lùi lại một bước nhìn thấy Gerard cũng ham muốn. "Tôi không chắc là nó sẽ—tôi cũng không biết là nó có tác dụng gì hay không, nhưng tôi muốn, chỉ là—hãy cho phép tôi đi."

Cậu ấy trông thật rắn chắc và hữu hình, Gerard phải ngưng việc vật lộn để cởi quần jean của mình ra và phớt lờ cơn đau phang thẳng vào đầu mình, liều mạng nghiêng người tới và hôn tới tấp vào cậu ấy. Gerard bị trượt mất đôi môi của Frank và thay vào đó là hôn xuống cằm cậu ấy, xuống cổ cậu ấy và hôn cả hình xăm bò cạp đang nằm dài trên làn da mềm mại. Frank có vị rất lạnh và ngọt, và không có cảm giác như muối hay là da. Cảm giác như nước hồ lạnh lẽo vào mùa xuân, hay là đá thạch, và Gerard nhận lấy hết tất cả, để bản thân mình bị xao lãng bởi nó. Gerard nhắm mắt lại khẽ cắn xuống cổ họng của Frank, xuống cả đường tĩnh mạch nơi mà đáng lẽ nó nên đập cho đến khi Frank khóc thét và quỳ xuống đầu gối của mình, kéo quần jean của Gerard xuống cùng cậu ấy.

"Tôi đã rất—Gerard, tôi đã rất sợ rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ ... rằng cậu sẽ—" Frank nghiêng tới dụi mặt vào khe của đùi Gerard, đầu gối của Gerard muốn ngã quỵ xuống thế nhưng tay của Frank đang ghì chặt lấy mông cậu, ôm lấy đường cong của chúng giữ cho cậu đứng vững thật dễ dàng.

Gerard đã luôn tưởng tượng chuyện này thật ẩm ướt, bừa bộn và hỗn loạn, nhưng mọi thứ chỉ mượt mà và hoàn hảo. Cái lạnh của tháng Mười và mùa Halloween khiến cậu hẩy hông ra phía trước và rên rỉ. Frank chỉ—chỉ _nhận_ lấy nó mà không có chống cự gì. Đại não của cậu đang quan sát cái cách mà bản thân cầu xin và hấp hối, nắm chặt lấy tóc của Frank trong tay của mình và làm rối chúng lên bằng các ngón tay của mình. Gerard đang rất ồn ào không thể kiềm chế được, có lẽ đây chính là lí do tại sao mà Mikey đã bỏ chạy. Một lúc nào đó trong tương lai cậu sẽ phải xấu hổ vì Mikey đã biết trước được điều này sẽ xảy ra, nhưng không phải ngay bây giờ. Không phải khi Frank đang ngước nhìn cậu, hai má hóp vào, ôi trời, tay của cậu ấy đang bóp chặt và vuốt ve cái mông của cậu rồi di chuyển từ từ lên trên.

"Ôi không!" Gerard rên rỉ thành tiếng và Frank kéo miệng ra một lúc, tròng mắt tối sầm lại.

"Cậu có thể đẩy thẳng vào miệng tôi, cậu biết chứ?" Cậu ấy trầm giọng nói thật mờ ám. Gerard đảo mắt một giây và nghe thấy tiếng Frank cười, làn không khí lạnh phớt trên dương vật của cậu khiến cho nó, ôi trời, khó có thể không trào ra. "Không có phản xạ nôn. Cứ làm đi, nếu cậu muốn." Miệng của cậu ấy ngậm lấy phần đầu nấm của Gerard, lưỡi của cậu ấy lướt qua khe kẽ và Gerard làm theo ý cậu ấy, chỉ việc hẩy hông lên liên tục nhiều lần khiến cho Frank rên rỉ không thôi. Gerard có thể cảm nhận được nó, cảm giác sung sướng theo dương vật ùa thẳng vào trong xương tủy và máu của cậu, chỉ như thế thôi cậu đã trào ra. Frank bị cậu trào ra bất ngờ nuốt hết tất cả tinh hoa của cậu xuống bụng.

Gerard ngã khụy xuống đầu gối của mình và được Frank đỡ cậu xuống. Cậu tựa đầu vào vai của Frank thở dốc.

"Gerard?" Frank ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. "Tôi có thể nếm được cậu, tôi có thể—ôi, trời, tôi có thể cảm nhận được vị của nó."

"Thật hả?" Gerard mừng rỡ liếm con bò cạp một lần nữa. Trời ạ, hình xăm thật là nóng bỏng. Cậu sẽ không đi xăm cho mình một hình nào, nhưng cậu thích những hình xăm của Frankie, nhiều lắm. "Tôi tưởng là cậu không nếm được gì—"

Gerard phân vân không biết có nên đi tìm cuốn sổ của mình hay không, nhưng Frank có vẻ đã đoán trước được điều này, hừ lạnh và lật Gerard qua một bên một cách dễ dàng trơn tru rồi đỡ lấy đầu của cậu để nó khỏi bị đập vào sàn gỗ cứng.

"Không được ghi chú lại trong lúc làm tình!" Frank nghiêm nghị nói. Gerard chỉ biểu môi một cái rồi thôi.

"Có lẽ để sau cũng được." Frank phì cười cưng chiều nói tiếp rồi hôn Gerard một lần nữa. Lần này rất ướt át và có vị mằn mặn, Gerard quấn lưỡi của mình quanh lưỡi của Frank và truy theo mùi vị đó, mùi vị của bản thân mình.

"Thật nóng bỏng quá, Frank à!" Gerard thì thào giữa những cái nụ hôn, và Frank ầm ừ một tiếng đồng ý.

"Như vậy được chứ?" Frank nghiêng người tới, dùng những ngón tay lạnh lẽo xoa dịu các huyệt đạo phía sau đầu của Gerard, dịu dàng và giảm nhẹ nỗi đau. "Vẫn ổn chứ? Nó có đau không?"

"Không không." Gerard tỏ ra không sao nói và kéo đầu của Frank xuống. "Không được dừng lại. Làm tình. Anh đã nói rồi mà. Anh đã hứa."

Frank hẩy hông mình vào Gerard, và Gerard có thể _cảm giác_ được nó, nút quần lạnh lẽo trên quần jean của Frank chạm vào đùi cậu, quá tuyệt hảo, và trời ạ, quá thật.

"Làm tình." Cậu ấy đồng ý và ngồi xuống trên gót chân của mình, cởi áo thun ra. Gerard trợn to mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Frankie đang ở trần nửa thân trên, trời ạ, làn da cậu ấy trắng bệt và tuyệt sắc. Frank nhìn chằm chằm cậu, những lọn tóc mái rũ xuống mắt, những hình xăm uốn lượn trên da và một đường lông đen dẫn xuống khe quần. Cậu _muốn_ , trời ạ, dù cậu chỉ vừa mới bắn ra vào miệng của Frank. Gerard nghẹn ngào, những ngón tay vì kích động mà run rẩy gỡ nút quần jean của Frank ra.

"Để anh." Frank cười nói và chen những ngón tay lạnh cóng của mình xuống bên dưới ngón tay của Gerard, bật mở nút quần, trời ơi, đó là—đó là của quý của Frank, cương cứng, khổng lồ và hoàn hảo. Gerard tròn xoe mắt, vuốt ve nó bằng ngón cái của mình. Frank nhắm mắt lại ngân nga một lúc trước khi chửi thề và nghiêng người qua lục tung cái tủ đồ của Gerard.

"Anh có—anh đã trộm cái này từ tiệm bán thuốc. Được đi đây đó tuyệt thật, cảm giác giống như ninja vậy." Frank thở gấp.

"Anh lúc nào cũng là ninja mà." Gerard vô thức nói, và trời ạ, nếu không phải nó tốn nhiều công sức thì cậu đã nghiêng người tới và nếm được Frank rồi, ngay bây giờ, thế nhưng Gerard không nghĩ là cơ bụng của mình có thể chịu được việc đó, có lẽ nên để sau đi. "Làm sao mà—làm sao mà anh cương lên được, cái đó hoạt động thế nào?" Gerard nghi ngờ hỏi, nghịch ngợm di chuyển ngón tay lên xuống và bóp lấy bi của Frank. "Anh không có máu mà, phải không?"

"Ôi trời, im đi!" Frank rên rỉ cúi người xuống và cắn vào môi dưới của Gerard, và, thành thật mà nói, đó là một lời tranh luận rất hiệu quả. Gerard im lặng mở miệng mình ra, để lưỡi của họ chơi đùa với nhau, ẩm ướt và mượt mà, và rồi cậu mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng bật mở nắp chai. Ngón tay của Frank đang xoa nhẹ nhàng lên phần đầu dương vật của Gerard, ướt át và lạnh lẽo, và rồi đột nhiên ấm áp trở lên, cảm giác ngứa ran lan khắp toàn thân. Gerard khó khăn thở gấp vào trong miệng của Frank, hai mắt mở toang.

"Gel làm ấm." Frank tự mãn nói và bắt đầu nới rộng Gerard, ngón tay trơn trượt và cẩn thận một cách hoàn hảo. Gerard nức nở thành tiếng và cậu đã bắt đầu cương lên rồi, nó chỉ mới có một phút thôi mà. Chuyện này thật đáng xấu hổ, thế nhưng tất cả những gì mà cậu có thể nghĩ là _đúng rồi, đúng rồi, đúng rồi_. Cậu đã từng làm chuyện này trong phòng tắm một vài lần, nhưng thế này thì rất khác biệt: Frank nghiêng người về phía trước và quan sát một cách chăm chú, tròng mắt tối đen trong khi những ngón tay của cậu ấy đang dần dần biến mất vào bên trong Gerard. Frank đã—đã từng, kiểu như, vào bên trong của Gerard trước đây, cái cách mà da thịt của họ hòa vào nhau, cả cái cách mà Frank có thể bước xuyên qua các bức tường, nhưng thế này thì rất khác biệt. Gerard có thể cảm nhận giác được bản thân đang từ từ giãn ra để nhận lấy Frank—cảm giác này hoàn toàn khác khi Frank đẩy ngón tay xuyên qua cổ tay của Gerard. Nó lạnh lẽo, nóng bỏng và dữ dội. Đó là do Gerard đã cho phép Frank vào bên trong mình, tích cực phản ứng mà không chỉ bị động, không phải lần này. Frank khẽ hé miệng ra quan sát một cách mê mẫn.

"Gerard?" Giọng của cậu ấy khàn khàn và trầm lắng, những ánh đèn đang chớp tắt không ngừng biểu hiện cho tâm trạng của cậu ấy bây giờ. "Trời ạ, em đang để anh—ôi, trời, _nhìn_ em đi."

"Frankie..." Gerard thở gấp di chuyển hông của mình lên và chủ động đẩy vào ngón tay của Frank, rõ ràng nó có cảm giác _tốt_ hơn là tự làm một mình. Khi ở trong nhà tắm nó rất là ngượng nghịu, không thoải mái cho lắm và khá là kinh tởm. Việc này rất—rất là dơ bẩn và thân mật, mọi dây thần kinh bên trong cơ thể cậu đang ngứa ran cả lên. Nó hơi đau một chút, có lẽ là do Frank lạnh quá còn cái gel thì _nóng_ quá, cũng không hẳn là đau đớn mà nó còn tuyệt vời hơn một chút. Cậu không thể ngừng uốn éo và làm ra những âm thanh bất lực.

"Em nghĩ—" Gerard miễn cưỡng nói và rồi Frank thêm vào một ngón tay nữa khiến cậu trực tiếp mất đi suy nghĩ của mình, run rẩy cả người và dang rộng chân ra hơn. Trời ạ, được rồi, Frank rất giỏi trong việc tìm ra tuyến tiền liệt hơn Gerard _nhiều_. "Oh, đúng rồi, cứ như thế, Frank à."

"Như thế này à?" Frank dường như cũng đang rên rĩ nói và rất tự hào về bản thân. Gerard xấu hổ lườm cậu ấy một cái nhưng có vẻ như không hiệu quả lắm, bởi vì Frank vẫn nhởn nhơ nhe răng cười y như hàm răng cá mập. "Thế này rất tuyệt à?"

"Ừ, nhưng..." Gerard ngượng ngùng lãng tránh. "Em chỉ—oh, em tưởng là anh không muốn làm chuyện này, em còn tưởng là anh đang giận em—"

"Anh muốn làm chuyện này chứ." Frank cắt ngang lời cậu. Cậu ấy xoa nhẹ má của Gerard bằng một tay còn lại của mình và hôn lên môi cậu, một cảm giác mát lạnh và ngọt ngào. Trời ạ, Gerard cảm thấy như mình đang sôi lên. "Anh luôn muốn làm chuyện này."

Mắt của Gerard đã nhắm lại từ lúc nào không biết, nhưng bất ngờ cậu lại mở mắt ra. "Vậy hả?" Cậu lắp bắp nói, cảm thấy hơi ngại một chút, nó khá là nực cười bởi vì cậu đang khỏa thân và cương cứng khi những ngón tay của Frank ở bên trong mông của cậu. "Thật hả?"

Frank đảo mắt trìu mến nói: "Rõ ràng là vậy." Cậu ấy chưa từng thể hiện rõ ràng _một chút nào,_ thậm chí cậu còn không chắc là Frank có muốn cậu hay không, hay chỉ muốn cậu bởi vì Frank rất cô đơn và bị mắc kẹt khỏi bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến tình dục ở trong rừng. Đột nhiên Frank co ngón tay mình khiến cậu rít lên một tiếng: “Ôi, _trời ơi_!”

"Gọi Frank là được rồi." Frank đắc ý nó rồi kéo ngón tay của mình ra, sau đó cởi bỏ quần mình. Cậu ấy đã hoàn toàn khỏa thân, trời đất. Gerard ấn một tay vào dương vật của mình và nghĩ, _chưa được, chưa được, chưa được_. Đợi đã. Trời ơi, Frank thật là đẹp. "Trời ạ, anh đã để cái chai—oh, anh đang đứng trên nó. Được rồi, được rồi. Này, baby, em đã sẵn sàng chưa? Gerard, anh sẽ—trời ạ, nhìn em đi, em đã sẵn sàng rồi đúng không?"

"Có một cái giường, ở bên đó. Tụi mình đang nằm trên sàn..." Gerard mơ màng nói, nhưng rồi Frank đã ấn dương vật của mình vào trong, ôi không, như thế này thì khác hoàn toàn với ngón tay của cậu ấy. Frank liều mạng như thể cậu ấy đang sắp chết và ấn sâu vào bên trong hơn nữa, và ôi, nó rất, được rồi, nó rất tuyệt hảo, những ngón chân của Gerard đang co quắp lại. Cậu có thể nằm ở bất cứ đâu: trên mặt đất của khu rừng, một cái hang, trong phòng tắm hay trong phòng thể dục, cậu chẳng quan tâm. Gerard dần dần nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ những xung kích khi cậu nghiêng hông qua một bên và thở hổn hển, có một chút đau đớn. Ôi trời, nó có cảm giác thật—

"Anh yêu em!" Frank thì thào nói, kéo ra toàn phần rồi đẩy lại vào trong thật mạnh, dương vật của Gerard bị xốc lên lần nữa, và trời ạ, cậu không thể ra thêm lần nữa, vẫn chưa được. Frank chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu vào bên trong cậu thôi.

"Gì chứ?" Gerard nghiến răng và Frank lại hôn ngấu nghiến xuống cậu, đẩy hông mình về phía trước hơn nữa. "Oh. Ohhh. Phải rồi, Frankie, cứ như thế, ôi trời. Trời ạ!"

"Anh không quan tâm—anh không quan tâm là em sẽ già đi và sẽ không còn muốn anh nữa." Frank thì thào vào má của Gerard. "Anh yêu em, ngay bây giờ, và anh muốn—anh không muốn bỏ lỡ gì hết, chỉ bởi vì—anh sợ hãi. Anh yêu em, cái đồ ngu ngốc này. Ôi, trời, em khiến cho anh có cảm giác thật tuyệt vời, Gerard, anh chưa bao giờ ... không phải như thế này."

Frank có vẻ đang rối bời vì chuyện đó, và Gerard không thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa, bao nhiêu thứ mà cậu đã _cảm giác_ được ngay lúc này, cả về thể chất và tinh thần, cậu vẫn muốn nhiều hơn nữa, cậu sẽ nỗ tung mất, với lại, Frank _điên_ mất rồi.

"Em chưa bao giờ không muốn anh cả! Chỉ có anh—" Gerard phẫn nộ ưỡn lưng lên và cào bới khắp sàn nhà. "Ôi trời ạ, cứ như thế, anh—anh làm gì, ôi _trời_ Frank à."

"Đây là lúc..." Frank mút lấy núm vú của Gerard, trượt tay ra sau lưng của Gerard và đỡ cậu lên, đẩy vào bên trong lần nữa và làm hừ một tiếng mãn nguyện khi Gerard giựt cả người. "Đây là lúc mà cậu nói yêu tôi lại đó, thằng khốn."

"Thì, rõ ràng là vậy." Gerard trả thù cười đểu nhìn Frank, và rồi cảm thấy cơ mặt của mình giãn ra khi dương vật của Frank ấn vào sâu hơn, trời ạ, sâu hơn là—ôi trời.

"Vậy cũng đủ rồi." Frank đắc ý cười, tròng mắt cậu ấy sáng rực lên và trời ạ, Gerard yêu cậu ấy, rất rất nhiều.

"Em cũng rất—em yêu anh nhiều lắm— _Frank_!" Gerard nghẹn ngào bắn ra một lần nữa, nhịp tim bắt đầu chậm lại, ánh đèn chói sáng đến đau đớn và có vẻ như sẽ kéo dài mãi mãi và mãi mãi. Khi cậu hoàn hồn lại lần nữa thì Frank lại nhìn chằm chằm cậu, vào khuôn mặt của cậu. Gerard hy vọng là mặt của mình không quá ngu ngốc hay tức cười, bỗng nhiên Frank trợn trắng lên hai mắt lên và nói. "Anh nghĩ anh—ôi trời—" và ngã gục lên trên người cậu cùng với một tiếng rên rĩ bất đắc dĩ và mệt nhoài.

"Lần này đừng có biến mất đó." Gerard sung sướng lầm bầm, gác một chân qua đùi của Frank và nhắm mắt lại.

"Ôi trời ơi!" Frank thở vào cổ của cậu. "Anh chỉ—Wow. Em đó."

"Rõ ràng thật." Gerard châm chọc. Frank không di chuyển đầu của mình mà chỉ đưa một tay lên và chửi rũa Gerard, rồi cuộn người gần hơn nữa, ngân nga gì đó thật hạnh phúc.

"Frankie!" Gerard vừa nói vừa vuốt ve lên xuống cái lưng bóng lưỡng đẫm mồ hôi của Frank. "Em nghĩ—anh hoàn toàn—trời ạ, thật lạnh quá, anh vẫn còn ở bên trong em đó."

"Vốn định thế mà." Frank lầm bầm nói, thật mơ mộng. "Oh!" và rút ra một chút, khiến cho ngực cậu ấy không hẳn còn hòa vào Gerard nữa. "Xin lỗi."

"Không sao." Gerard mỉm cười hạnh phúc nhìn cậu ấy. "Nó khá là tuyệt vời. Chỉ là, anh biết đó, nó hơi lạnh."

"Tụi mình cần kiếm một cái chăn điện." Frank phì cười và hôn cậu thật chậm rãi, lưỡi của họ quấn vào nhau như đôi uyên ương.

"Nhanh nào. Lên giường nào, Gee. Và gối nữa..." Cậu ấy nói ngọt và kéo Gerard đứng thẳng dậy. Cơ thể của Gerard hơi đung đưa một chút, cảm giác như một con nai trong một lúc và rồi ngã gục vào đống chăn. Đầu của cậu hơi đau một chút, cậu không cần phải để ý tới nó, và mông của cậu có cảm giác ... khá là tuyệt vời, thành thật mà nói, khi cậu cử động, những tia sáng nhỏ xíu chiếu lên người cậu gợi cho cậu nhớ lại chuyện vừa mới xảy ra. Gerard lắc hông mình thử nghiệm một chút và ôi, đúng rồi, có lẽ cậu sẽ thử làm thế một lần nữa, cỡ từ, ngày hôm qua rồi.

Frank đang khép hờ mắt nhìn cậu, có lẽ cậu ấy cũng đồng ý.

"Hi!" Gerard lúng túng cười cười, cắn môi dưới của mình một cách bất lực và kéo Frank xuống bên cạnh, cả người quấn chặt lấy Frank. Khỏa thân sẽ rất tuyệt nếu người kia cũng khỏa thân cùng với mình. Hay có lẽ nó chỉ tuyệt với Frank mà thôi.

"Này, lần này anh có ra không?" Gerard tò mò hỏi. "Mà ma thì có ra được không?"

"Nếu thế thì không phải là đã ra, anh cũng không biết sao nữa." Frank vùi đầu vào cổ cậu và nói. Gerard kiềm chế tiếng rên rĩ, và rồi, thì, sao cũng được. Cậu bỏ cuộc cười khúc khích và trở nên khàn giọng hơn khi Frank cắn xuống, chỉ một chút. Gerard vươn cổ mình hy vọng được chú ý hơn—cậu đang tìm ra được rằng mình rất, rất thích khi Frank cắn cậu đến bầm lên.

Nhưng thay vào đó Frank chỉ ngẩng đầu dậy, ánh mắt tinh ranh và cười ranh mãnh một tiếng. "Chỉ mong là anh không làm em mang bầu với đứa con ma của anh, ha? Có lẽ anh đã nên trộm cho tụi mình mấy bịch bao cao su."

"...uh?" Gerard ngẩn người ra và tưởng tượng đến cảnh 'em bé zombie từ từ lăn ra khỏi bụng của mẹ nó' trong phim Dawn of the Dead, và Frank cười phá lên rạng rỡ.

"Đùa thôi, Gee." Frank trêu chọc nói, cúi đầu xuống hôn mũi của cậu, rồi đến má, khóe mắt và rồi cuối cùng là môi của cậu. "Đồ ngốc."

"Im đi!" Gerard xấu hổ nói. Dù sao thì cậu cũng đã nghĩ về nó, Frank còn chưa xem bản làm lại đâu. Cậu lục loi xung quanh để tìm cái remote nơi cậu đã để nó. "Này, có muốn xem mấy bộ phim zombie không?"

"Bạn trai tuyệt vời nhất!" Frank huýt sáo ngân nga rồi rời khỏi giường, lục tung xung quanh và vui vẻ trở lại với một gói thuốc lá và một cái bật lửa.

"Chuẩn luôn!" Gerard nắn nắn tay đắc ý dào dạc nói. Frank đốt một điếu lên và truyền nó qua Gerard. Cả hai ngồi dựa hẳn vào đối phương, dùng một trong những cốc cà phê bị bỏ rơi trên bàn ngủ thay thế cho cái gạt tàn, chăm chú xem phim khi đoạn giới thiệu trôi qua.

Họ vẫn còn rất nhiều thứ muốn nói với nhau. Ví dụ như hẹn hò với một người đã chết thì như thế nào, tòa án sẽ đưa ra phán xét như thế nào đối với những kẻ đã giết Frank và Frank vẫn còn rất hoảng loạn khi Gerard bị bắt cóc—trời, Gerard vẫn còn khá hoảng về chuyện đó đây này. Nhưng bây giờ, cậu đang rất hạnh phúc khi ôm ấp với bạn trai trên giường—Frank đã gọi cậu là _bạn trai_ của cậu ấy—và xem một đám con nít bảy tuổi dính đầy máu đen đuổi theo một chiếc Sedan.

"Trời!" Frank tròn xoe mắt hỏi. "Cái thằng nhóc đó vừa xé _họng_ của ổng ra."

"Em biết." Gerard buồn ngủ đáp, choàng tay qua lưng của Gerard. "Nó tuyệt lắm."

Và đúng là vậy, nó rất tuyệt và hoàn hảo, như một giấc mơ. Frank tiếp tục nói đầy hào hứng về tốc độ của zombie và các cảnh có máu bắn ra. Gerard cuối cùng cũng ngủ thiếp đi, một giấc ngủ thật sâu và hạnh phúc lần đầu tiên trong đời.

***

Mẹ cậu gõ lên cửa phòng cậu thật khẽ khoảng vài giờ sau khi bộ phim đã hết rồi, màn hình menu đang phát lại nhiều lần trên màn hình. Frank đang vỗ về mái tóc của Gerard, và nó có cảm giác rất tuyệt vời. Cậu hừ nhẹ mãn nguyện, và tiếng gõ cửa lại đến.

"Gerard à, con có ăn tối không?" Mẹ cậu lo lắng hỏi. "Con nên dậy một chút và ăn cái gì đi, con trai."

Gerard liền bật dậy bởi giọng của bà. Ôi trời, cậu đang khỏa thân, và không còn là trai tân _một chút nào nữa_ , và giờ cậu phải nói chuyện linh tinh với mẹ cậu. Trời ạ. Gerard vội vã leo xuống giường và mặc một bộ quần áo vào, mặt nhăn nhó bồn chồn. Sẽ rất khó để ngồi yên trong bàn bếp đây.

Frank hoàn toàn không có một chút thông cảm nào, thằng khốn đó, cậu ấy chỉ cười nhìn cậu và gửi cậu một ánh nhìn rất xao lãng, kiểu như cậu ấy cũng đang nhớ ra là Gerard đang bị đau, rất nhiều. Frank cứ thò đầu ra cửa và làm cái bộ mặt thèm muốn rất tức cười khi Gerard chọt vào đĩa thịt hầm của mình và tỏ ra không đỏ mặt quá rõ ràng. Mikey hoàn toàn không giúp được gì với cái cách mà nó cứ đá lông mày với Frank.

Cậu có thể rời đi khỏi bữa ăn tối rất dễ dàng nếu cậu nói là cậu vẫn còn cảm thấy mệt, và mẹ cậu sẽ tin ngay lập tức, bà xoa đầu cậu và nói rằng bà sẽ nhuộm tóc cho cậu vào đêm khác. Có lẽ bà sẽ thêm vào vài lọng tóc màu xanh da trời hay xanh lá cây vào, nếu cậu muốn. Tuyệt vời lắm.

"Trời!" Cậu vui vẻ đi theo Frank lên cầu thang và nhớ lại chuyện hôm đó. "Em nên bị bắt cóc nhiều hơn."

Frank khựng người ngay sau đó và dừng lại ở bậc cuối cùng, mặt cậu ấy trắng bệt quay lại nhìn Gerard, lập tức Gerard liền hối hận.

"Không có vui đâu." Frank cắn răng nói và yên lặng bước vào phòng ngủ của Gerard.

"Em không có ý như thế." Gerard xấu hổ phản bác, bởi vì, rõ ràng là cậu không muốn bị bắt cóc lần nữa. Nó đã rất là tệ. Cậu chỉ nhìn vào thứ tốt hơn thôi, chỉ là vậy thôi. Nhưng vai của Frank đang căng thẳng, cậu ấy thậm chí còn không thèm nằm lên giường với Gerard kể cả khi vài phút đã trôi qua. Frank chỉ đứng đó thờ thẫn nhìn kệ sách của Gerard, tay để sau lưng.

"Anh biết đó." Gerard ngập ngừng bắt đầu, cảm thấy hơi đau nhói một chút. "Anh không cần phải ở lại đây mọi lúc nếu anh không muốn." Frank quay đầu lại lườm cậu, Gerard đờ đẫn cả người. "Ý em là, nếu—nếu anh muốn đi chơi với Bob hay Ray một lúc, em sẽ hiểu mà. Anh không cần phải chỉ, em cũng không biết nữa. Ý em là, nhìn em ngủ chắc là rất buồn chán, phải không?"

"Uh, không, anh nghĩ là anh sẽ ở lại." Frank lạnh lùng nói. "Em có bản năng tự bảo vệ bản thân của một con chuột nhắt đó. Có người phải trông chừng cho em, bởi vì _em_ chắc chắn là sẽ không làm thế."

"Vậy thật không công bằng." Gerard phản đối ngồi lên và nói. "Em đâu có tệ đến vậy. Đừng có làm như em là một thằng thiểu năng. Em có thể tự lo cho bản thân mình."

"Ồ, phải rồi, tất nhiên là em có thể." Frank bật cười. "Tôi thật ngu ngốc làm sao, em suýt nữa đã chết bởi vì em không thể ngậm cái miệng mình lại quanh mấy thằng đầu heo trong khi em biết rõ là bọn nó có máu giết người. Ôi, _khoan_."

Thế thì không _công bằng_. "Lúc đó em đã rất tức giận mà." Cậu rít ra. "Em không phải là không biết suy nghĩ! Em có thể tự lo cho bản thân mình, không phải—ý em là, em vẫn ổn đấy thôi, ngay bây giờ anh hành động như em không phải vậy."

Nắm tay của Frank đang bóp chặt lại, cúi gầm mặt xuống, làm đổ một đống sách xuống sàn nhà và tựa tay trên kệ sách trông như cậu ấy muốn lật đổ cả cái kệ xuống vậy. Thì, sao cũng được.

"Được rồi." Frank nghiến răng nói, và Gerard cẩn trọng quan sát cậu ấy. "Em có biết rằng em 'không ổn' một chút nào không? Em có biết điều đó sẽ khiến cho tôi tổn thương như thế nào  không?"

"Có, em biết chứ." Gerard nói, và trời ạ, giọng của cậu đang run rẩy và thảm hại đến ngu ngốc, bởi vì cậu không—cậu không muốn nghĩ về chuyện đó, được chứ. Nó làm cho cậu cảm thấy buồn nôn và như không khí đang cạn kiệt đi xung quanh cậu. Cậu không nên cảm thấy như thế bởi vì bây giờ cậu đã ổn rồi. Cậu ghét cái cảm giác đó, cái cách mà giọng của cậu lung lay nhưng rồi Frank quay người lại nằm lên giường, ôm chặt lấy Gerard.

"Anh đã giận lắm đấy." Frank thú nhận và vùi vào tóc của Gerard. "Anh không thể—đó là lỗi của anh, chuyện này đáng lẽ đã không xảy ra nếu không phải vì anh, và em đã biến mất. Anh cứ tưởng là mình sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại em nữa."

"Đó không phải là lỗi của anh." Gerard lập tức phản bác. "Không phải vậy đâu."

"Ừ thì, nó có cảm giác như thế. Chỉ ... trời ạ. Anh đã rất giận em vì đã không mang theo xương của anh theo, em có biết không? Dù sau khi anh biết được em vẫn ổn, anh vẫn bị mắc kẹt ở cái bệnh viện đó—anh còn không thể nói chuyện với em, không thể nói gì hết. Và những gì anh có thể nghĩ tới là, tại sao, Gerard, tại sao em không đem nó theo bên mình?"

"Em không nghĩ mang theo vào trường là ý hay." Gerard lí nhí nói. Cậu nhớ khi Frank ở trong bệnh viện, cậu có thể nhìn thấy được sự khốn khổ của cậu ấy, kể cả khi cậu ấy chỉ là một cái bóng mờ ảo. "Nhưng em sẽ—ý em là, em sẽ không lập lại lần nữa. Em sẽ kiếm một cái dây chuyền, hay bất cứ cái gì. Dán nó lên người mình. Em cũng không biết nữa."

"Dán dính?" Frank châm chọc, nhưng rồi cậu ấy cuối cùng cũng vui vẻ trở lại, vùi mặt vào cổ của Gerard. "Nếu bắt em ăn một cái xương tay là một giải pháp lâu dài thì anh sẽ bắt em ăn nó ngay lập tức, em có tin không?"

"Biến thái!" Gerard lầm bầm. Frank ngửa đầu lên cười sảng khoái và lướt đốt tay của mình qua môi cậu. Gerard hừ nhẹ một tiếng không tình nguyện nhưng vẫn rất thích thú ấn môi mình vào hình xăm chữ L kép và chữ O. "Trời ạ, Frankie, tay của anh. Em có nói cho anh biết chưa? Em thích tay của anh lắm đấy."

"Vậy à?" Frank có vẻ bất ngờ và hứng thú. Thân thể của Frank có cảm giác quá chân thật, rắn chắn và lạnh lẽo ở khắp mọi nơi khi cậu ấy ôm chầm lấy Gerard. "Đó là lý do tại sao em kêu anh lấy xương tay đó hả? Giờ thì ai là đứa biến thái đây, Gee?"

"Anh có biết là có một vài loài động vật có xương dương vật không?" Gerard mơ màng nói và vùi đầu vào vai của Frank. "Gọi là ‘baculum’. Uh, cá voi có nè, và chồn Mỹ, và—"

Frank cắt ngang lời nói của cậu bằng một nụ hôn ngọt ngào và chậm rãi, rồi dứt ra và lắc đầu.

"Em thật là kì lạ!" Cậu ấy trìu mến nói. "Ước gì anh có một cái giống vậy. Như thế sẽ nóng bỏng lắm. Nếu mà anh có xương dương vật, anh sẽ trao nó cho em."

Gerard muốn trêu đùa thêm chút nữa và lật Frank qua ấn cậu ấy vào giường, nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy mệt nữa rồi, cả thể chất lẫn tinh thần, chỉ cần nằm chung với nhau như vậy thôi cũng đã dễ chịu lắm rồi.

"Có lẽ là vào buổi sáng." Cậu lẩm bẩm và quơ quẩy tay xung quanh cho đến khi Frank hiểu ý và kéo tấm chăn lên quanh họ. "Anh có muốn bật phim lên không? Em không muốn anh bị chán. Em chỉ là ... rất mệt."

"Không cần." Frank dứt khoát nói,  tựa cằm mình vào vai của Gerard. "Có lẽ để sau. Đi ngủ đi. Anh sẽ nằm ở đây cho đến khi em thức giấc."

"Tốt."

"Tuyệt vời!" Frank chỉnh lại, và Gerard buộc phải đồng ý.

***

Chuông đồng hồ reo lên ầm ĩ vào sáng hôm sau, Gerard cảm thấy thực sự bối rối bởi vì Bob chưa bao giờ dùng chuông cửa, và Gerard sẽ không phải đi học trong tuần này—cậu vẫn còn đang hồi phục. Có chuyện gì vậy nhỉ? Gerard thở dài vươn người ra và dụi mặt vào vai của Frank. Tỉnh dậy khi có Frank nằm kế bên là một điều tuyệt với nhất.

Họ đang nằm quấn vào nhau bên dưới tấm mền, nó thực sự hoàn hảo—Gerard thích có một tá chăn mền và gối trên giường mình, nhưng rồi nó trở nên quá nóng rất khó chịu vậy nên cậu đã đẩy chúng xuống đất và nhặt lên lại một lúc sau đó. Rửa nước và lặp lại, cho đến vô tận. Nhưng giờ đã có Frank giữ cho mọi thứ ở nhiệt độ hoàn hảo. Cậu ấy đang vuốt ve tóc của Gerard và đó là một trong những điều mà Gerard thích nhất ở cậu ấy.

TV đang được bật lên, âm lượng đã được chỉnh nhỏ lại, và Frank đang xem say mê trong khi Christian Bale đẩy Heath Ledger vào một cái bàn.

"Phim hay lắm đấy." Gerard thản nhiên bình luận và Frank liền gật đầu ậm ừ rồi nghiêng người xuống hôn vào khóe miệng của Gerard, mắt không bao giờ rời khỏi TV.

"Chào buổi sáng, em yêu!" Frank xao lãng nói và rồi đánh vào tay của Gerard khi cậu đang tìm hiểu xem ma có hứng thú vào buổi sáng hay không. "Khoan, đợi một chút. Trời ạ, cái diễn viên này là ai thế? Đúng là thiên tài."

Chuông lại reo một lần nữa, Gerard không biết có nên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm hay không—đây là phim _Batman_ mà, cũng không thể trách Frank được.

"Em có định đi mở cửa không?" Frank bâng quơ nói sau khi hút một điếu thuốc. Gerard thở dài ngồi dậy. Cậu đã rất mong được làm tình vào buổi sáng, chết tiệt thật.

Bây giờ chẳng có ai ở nhà cả, Frank thì chắc chắn không thể ra khỏi giường và mở cửa thay cho cậu. Mikey đã trở lại Trung tâm để được kiểm tra và điều trị một lần nữa, và mẹ thì đã đi làm. Thế nên chỉ còn có Gerard và vị khách đến thăm mà có thể đó là một cảnh sát hay gì đó muốn hỏi thêm câu hỏi, vậy nên Gerard thật sự không thể phớt lờ tiếng chuông chỉ để được làm chuyện đó. Điều đó có nghĩa là cậu phải ra khỏi giường. Ugh.

Gerard lê bước xuống cầu thang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, cậu mong rằng đó không phải là phóng viên hay Bob đến để kiểm tra cậu hay gì đó. Trời ạ, cậu muốn một ly _cà phê_ , nhưng Frank đã thề sẽ từ chối làm tình mấy tuần liền nếu cậu ấy bắt gặp Gerard chạm vào cà phê. Như thế rất tàn nhẫn và bất bình thường, nhưng Gerard cho rằng chỉ cần được sung sưởng cực khoái thì cậu có thể chịu đựng được thêm mười ba ngày và bảy giờ mà không có cà phê.

Gerard khó chịu mở cửa ra dưới ánh nắng mặt trời chói chang—trời ạ, hôm nay khung cảnh ngoài trời thật đẹp. Bầu trời chỉ một màu xanh trong suốt, những chiếc lá khô màu đỏ bay khắp nơi trên con phố, cái lạnh đang hòa vào trong không khí. Mùa đông đang dần tới rồi, cậu thầm nghĩ.

Có một người phụ nữ đứng tuổi đang đứng ở trước thềm nhà của cậu, bà ấy trông có vẻ quen quen nhưng cậu lại không thể nhớ ra là ai. Bất quá bà ấy không có phù hiệu hay đồng phục gì cả, vậy có nghĩa Gerard đã nên nằm lại trên giường. Chết tiệt thật.

"Gerard Way?" Người phụ nữ lịch sự hỏi. Mắt của bà bị trải bóng có màu nâu-xanh lá. Gerard ngượng ngùng một lúc trước khi trả lời.

"Phảiiii?" Cậu gật đầu thừa nhận, cắn cắn môi. "Nhưng tôi sẽ không nói chuyện với phóng viên đâu, xin lỗi—"

Người phụ nữ bất chợt mỉm cười, Gerard chớp chớp mắt khó hiểu. Cậu biết—cậu biết nụ cười đó.

"Không phải." Bà từ tốn lắc đầu nói. "Không, tất nhiên là vậy. Cô không có đổ lỗi cho con. Chỉ là—cô là Linda Iero. Cô muốn gặp con. Cô mong là cô không đang làm phiền con."

Gerard nắm chặt lấy khung cửa trợn mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào bà ấy. Trông bà ấy thật nhỏ bé. Nhìn bà ấy giống y chang như Frank, có cái mũi của cậu ấy, cái cằm của cậu ấy. Đây chính là mẹ của Frank, và Gerard không có một chút _ý tưởng_ nào là mình nên làm gì đây.

"Uhm." Bà đang mong chờ nhìn cậu. Gerard cảm giác như có ai đó đã tát một bạt tay vào mặt của cậu bằng một cái xẻng. Một cái xẻng chứa đựng đầy sự _hoảng hốt._ "Cô vào trong được không?"

"Oh?" Gerard miễn cưỡng thả nắm cửa ra và tránh qua một bên nhường đường. "Oh, tất nhiên, xin lỗi!"

Gerard dẫn bà vào trong phòng khách và mời bà ngồi lên một cái ghế đệm thêu đầy hoa hòe rất không thoải mái mà không có thành viên nào trong gia đình dùng tới. Cậu lúng túng đứng ở bên cạnh bà, ngón tay xoắn với lọn tóc của mình. Frank đã xoắn ngón tay trong tóc của Gerard ngày hôm qua—trời ạ. Đừng nghĩ về chuyện đó, cậu tự nhủ với bản thân mình và đỏ mặt. Không phải ngay bây giờ. Trời ạ, cậu khá chắc là mình có một vết cắn yêu nở ra trên cổ, và cậu còn không có ăn mặc chỉnh chu, một cái áo thun tàn tả và một cái quần ngủ có cái lỗ ở ngay đáy.

"Con..." Gerard mở miệng yếu ớt. "Con có thể lấy cho cô đồ uống gì không? Trà? Cà phê?"

Frank đang ở trên lầu xem _The Dark Knight_ và mẹ của cậu ấy thì đang ở dưới này, ôn hòa nhìn về phía Gerard như—cậu cũng không biết diễn tả ra sao nữa. Gerard sắp nôn ra rồi đây.

"Không cần đâu." Bà nhỏ nhẹ từ chối. "Cảm ơn con. Họ—họ bảo với cô là con là người đã tìm ra con cô. Cô chỉ—cô muốn cảm ơn con." Gerard hít vào một hơi thật sâu bởi vì—nó không đúng sự thật, cậu đã không làm gì hết. Cậu đã không tìm ra Frank, không phải cho bà. Cậu đã tìm ra thi thể của Frank. Có thứ gì đó trên mặt của Gerard khiến cho cô Linda hít vào một hơi nặng nề, cúi đầu nhìn xuống hai tay đang đan vào nhau của bà.

"Cô xin lỗi. Đáng lẽ cô đã không nên tới đây."

"Không đâu." Gerard lập tức nói, ngồi phịch xuống ghế đẩu và nén lại một tiếng rên đau đớn bởi vì trời ạ, thật là ngượng nghịu. Nhưng đó không phải là điểm chính. "Không—không sao đâu. Con mừng lắm. Con—con chắc cũng sẽ muốn mẹ mình biết điều đã xảy ra với mình, nếu—" Cậu trở nên im lặng không thể nói nên lời. Nút thắt phía sau đầu cậu đang nhói lên nữa rồi, có lẽ cậu nên uống một vài viên thuốc giảm đau ngay khi cậu thức dậy.

Có một tiếng động từ phía hành lang, và Gerard không thể không nhìn qua. Là Frank. Cậu ấy đang ẩn mình vào tấm dán tường, mặt của cậu ấy nổi bật giữa những hình vẽ dây leo và trái cây, mắt mở to đau đớn. Tay của cậu ấy đang nắm chặt lấy khung cửa, những ngón tay bóp chặt lại rồi thả lỏng ra.

Mẹ của Frank đang nhìn chằm xuống chân mình, hít thở thật cẩn thận. Gerard tranh thủ khi bà chưa ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn thấy Frank, cậu đẩy cằm mình về phía bà, nhướng lông mày ra hiệu _Anh còn đợi cái gì chứ?_ Frank lắc đầu kịch liệt. Và Gerard nhăn mặt, Frank vẫn lắc đầu một lần nữa, chậm rãi và kiên quyết.

"Con ước là con đã làm được nhiều hơn." Gerard cuối cùng cũng mở lời khi sự im lặng đang kéo dài trong phòng khách. Frank đang quan sát mẹ mình, cố nhớ rõ từng chi tiết trên khuôn mặt của bà. "Con ước—"

Mẹ của Frank cuối cùng cũng nhìn lên và mỉm cười với cậu, một nụ cưới méo mó, và nó là một biểu hiện thật là quen thuộc khiến cho ngực của Gerard nhói lên. "Con đã làm nhiều lắm rồi. Họ sẽ không bao giờ tìm thấy con của cô, nếu mà không nhờ con. James nói rằng họ có lẽ sẽ không thể bắt được mấy tên kia."

"James?" Gerard bỡ ngỡ, bởi vì cậu không hiểu vì sao bà lại cười. Có nước mắt lấp lánh trong mắt bà, và bà vẫn đang mỉm cười khi bà dụi chúng đi.

"James Dewees. Đặc vụ Dewees, mới đúng. Cậu ấy từng là bạn thân của Frankie đó, con có biết không."

"Cái ông với cái cà vạt hồng!" Gerard nhớ ra. Cậu đã quên mất đặc vụ đó là bạn của Frank. Thành thật mà nói, mọi thứ đã xảy ra bên trong ngôi nhà gỗ đều có vẻ như là một cơn ác mộng, mơ hồ và bối rối. Nhưng cậu nhớ Đặc vụ Dewees rất rõ—sự chói sáng của cái cà vạt màu hồng, khuyên tai hình đầu lâu lấp ló ở sau tóc của ông ấy, nụ cười hiền hậu của ông ấy.

"Đúng rồi!" Linda nói, mỉm cười thật sự. "Cái cà vạt chói lóa! James lúc nào cũng có chút ... đặc biệt. Nhưng Frankie cũng thế thôi. Thằng bé chưa bao giờ thuộc về nơi này. Nó cũng cỡ tuổi con đó, con biết không."

"Con biết." Gerard vừa nói vừa nhìn chằm chằm vào tay mình. Cậu không thể chạm mắt với bà được. Cậu đã sống sót. Con trai của bà thì không. Điều đó thật không công bằng, và cậu biết rõ thế.

"Con cũng không thuộc về nơi này, có phải không?" Bà mỉm cười lần nữa, đặt một tay lên đầu gối của Gerard. Gerard bị ép phải thú nhận là bà nói đúng. Mặc dù có một vài thứ ở Glen Fell cũng không quá tệ—nhưng vẫn vậy, cậu sẽ không ở lại nơi đây mãi mãi và cậu mừng vì thế. Cậu sẽ mang theo những thứ tuyệt vời nhất của Glen Fell ra đi cùng cậu, Gerard biết chắc điều đó.

"Frank đã không thể chờ cho tới lúc mà nó có thể ra khỏi cái nơi này." Bà tiếp tục tâm sự. Điều bà nói làm cho đầu của Gerard rất là đau, khi nghe thấy thì quá khứ bên trong giọng nói của bà, để thấy rằng bà tin vào chúng nhiều cỡ nào. "Để trở về với Jersey. Thằng bé ghét nơi này. Vậy nên. Cảm ơn con. Cô biết—cô luôn biết là thằng bé đã không bỏ nhà đi. Nó sẽ không làm thế với cô. Cô biết mà. Nó—nó rất tốt khi ít ra cô có thể đưa thằng bé ra khỏi nơi này. Đưa nó về nhà."

Bà đứng dậy, và Gerard tự động đứng lên theo bà, hai cánh tay bối rối không biết đặt đâu cho phải.

"Cô nghĩ là nó sẽ rất thích con." Bà thắt chặt áo khoác quanh người rồi nói. Gerard đỏ mặt kéo viền áo của mình lên một chút. "Cô có thể nhìn thấy được. Con là một người rất thú vị. Frank thích những người thú vị."

"Cảm ơn cô ạ." Gerard lắp bắp nhưng bà mỉm cười rồi di chuyển về phía cửa. Bà có vẻ không nhìn thấy được Frank trong chiếc bóng, mặc dù bà đã đi ngang qua cách cậu ấy chỉ có một cái chạm, tóc bà tung bay trong làn gió nhẹ ở trong nhà.

"Cô chắc là mình sẽ gặp lại con, Gerard." Bà hứa hẹn nói, miệng bà mím chặt lại. "Ở buổi tòa án, nếu không phải nơi khác. Nhưng cảm ơn con vì đã chịu gặp cô. Cô xin lỗi vì đã đánh thức con."

"Không sao đâu cô." Gerard ngại ngùng nói, và lượn lờ ở phía cửa. "Con—con mừng là đã được gặp cô. Không phải theo cách này, ý con là. Con chỉ—Frank có vẻ như ... như cậu ấy đã là một người rất tuyệt vời. Cậu ấy đã có rất nhiều bạn tốt. Ray Toro, James. Con—con có lẽ sẽ rất vinh dự khi được làm bạn với cậu ấy."

Bà mỉm cười với cậu một lần nữa một cách yếu ớt nhưng ấm áp, và rời đi.

"Tại sao?" Gerard đờ đẫn nói, cậu chỉ đứng ở cửa nhìn bà bỏ đi vào trong buổi sáng đầy sương sắc xám. Bà ấy không quay đầu nhìn lại. " _Tại sao_ anh lại không—"

"Nó chỉ làm cho bà đau đớn hơn thôi." Frank yên lặng nói và tựa cằm mình lên vai của Gerard, nhìn bà ra đi. Cậu ấy đang run rẩy, chỉ một chút thôi. "Bà sẽ—bà sẽ không thế đi tiếp được. Thế này thì ... tốt hơn. Bà sẽ ổn thôi."

"Nhưng..." Gerard bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu bởi vì cậu không nghĩ là mình sẽ làm thế, nếu đây là mẹ cậu đang bỏ đi. Frank thở dài, để trán của cậu ấy tựa vào vai của Gerard.

"Lên lầu thôi." Frank dường như van xin nói. Cậu ấy dụi mặt vào cuống họng của Gerard, cắn vào mạch máu. Gerard không biết phải nghĩ gì, dường như cậu không thể nghĩ gì khác ngoài ham muốn tức khắc để nghiêng đầu mình lại, cho Frank một không gian rộng hơn trên da của mình. Frank cắn một lần nữa, thật mạnh, một cơn đau ập đến khiến cho Gerard hít thở không thông, rồi dần dần họ bước ra khỏi khung cửa vào lại bên trong hành lang, tay của Frank luồn vào bên trong quần của Gerard. Việc này thật kì lạ. Cậu cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng, theo một cách nào đó, nhưng Frank không cho cậu thời gian để nghĩ. Cậu ấy tấn công vào vùng da tổn thương trên cổ của Gerard với một cái lưỡi mát lạnh, giọng khàn khàn và trầm lắng, và Gerard phản ứng theo bản năng, rên rĩ hẩy hông mình.

Ngay khi cửa phòng ngủ vừa đóng lại phía sau họ, Frank đã đẩy cậu vào tường và bắt đầu hôn cậu thật quyết liệt, nhưng nó khác biệt ra sao đó—không phải là cái loại quyết liệt mà Gerard thích, cái loại mà cậu đã cảm thấy trước đây từ Frank. Bây giờ nó rất tàn nhẫn, dữ dội và đau nhói, và cuối cùng Gerard buộc phải đẩy Frank ra.

"Khoan đã!" Gerard hấp hối, và bắt cậu nhỏ của mình phải bình tĩnh lại. "Khoan, em—"

Frank nhăn mặt nhìn cậu, và nhún nhảy trên chân mình. "Sao?" Cậu ấy giả vờ bình tĩnh nói. "Có chuyện gì à?"

"Frank—" Gerard ngập ngừng nói, chà miệng của mình. Frank đang nhìm chằm cậu, ánh mắt cứng nhắc và xa lạ. "Mẹ của anh vừa mới ở dưới nhà. Tụi mình—tụi mình không nên nói về chuyện đó à?"

"Có gì để mà nói chứ?" Frank bật cười sắc bén và hoảng loạn. "Anh không—tụi mình không thể làm tình ngay à, Gerard? Tụi mình phải nói về _tất cả mọi chuyện_ sao?"

"Tụi mình chưa bao giờ nói về mẹ anh hết." Gerard khó khăn nói ra, tim đập mạnh. Cậu không muốn điều này, cậu chỉ muốn—trao cho Frank thứ mà cậu ấy muốn, tình dục, mạnh mẽ, nhanh chóng và một nơi để quên đi—nhưng đó là _mẹ_ của Frank. Họ không thể chỉ giả vờ là bà không vừa mới ở đây. "Về bà, hay về bố anh. Hay ... hay về James. Anh chưa từng nhắc về bọn họ bao giờ."

"Sao, cậu vừa chơi với tôi được vài ngày và cậu nghĩ là cậu _biết_ được tôi sao?" Frank gầm gừ, và Gerard không thể không gượng người, nhưng... Cậu vẫn còn nhớ cái cảm giác như cậu đã mất đi mọi người trong một buổi chiều, chỉ trong một buổi chiều—cảm giác tội lỗi và đau đớn. Nó là đau đớn tột đỉnh. Frank đã cảm thấy như thế cả một thập kỉ rồi. Gerard nuốt một ngụm nước miếng và không để bản thân mình nhìn vào khóe miệng đang cong lên của Frank. "Cậu không có biết cái đéo gì hết. Cậu chỉ là một thằng nhóc, Gerard à, vậy nên—"

"Em biết là anh quan tâm." Gerard khổ sở nói, tiến lên một bước, kể cả khi mắt của Frank trở nên tăm tối và trống rổng, không thân thiện, và tấm thảm bên dưới chân cậu đang nức nở như đông đá. "Em biết là anh quan tâm. Không sao đâu, Frankie."

" _Có_ sao đó." Frank nghiến răng nói, và rồi mặt cậu ấy bắt đầu rạng nứt. Gerard tiến thêm vài bước nữa, rồi vài bước nữa. "Nó không—anh đã bỏ rơi bà—bà đã rất cô đơn, Gerard à, và anh đã _bỏ rơi_ bà. Em thấy bà rồi đó, bà trông thật buồn bã. Đấy là mẹ anh, và anh đã làm điều đó với bà, và anh không thể _sửa đổi_ được nó, em không hiểu sao? Anh chỉ có thể làm cho nó tệ hơn thôi, anh chỉ có thể—"

"Tất nhiên là bà buồn rồi." Gerard chen vào, và Frank ôm chặt lấy hai vai của mình như đang cố thu nhỏ bản thân lại một cách cô độc nhiều hơn mà Gerard đã từng thấy. Cậu đau lòng muốn chết và chỉ muốn choàng một tấm chăn quanh người cậu ấy, giữ cho cậu ấy an toàn—ngu ngốc, trời ạ, nó thật là ngu ngốc mà. Frank đã chết rồi, và nó không có an toàn gì cả, nhưng điều đó không quan trọng, không hẳn, bởi vì Frank không thể ở như vậy mãi, bên trong nội tâm đấu tranh liên tục và tự đổ lỗi cho bản thân. "Frank, bà đã mất anh, nhưng anh không có bỏ rơi bà. Họ—họ đã lấy anh đi. Tất nhiên là bà phải buồn rồi."

Frank ngẩn người nhìn lên cậu, tâm trí có chút lung lay, và Gerard không thể ngăn cản bản thân tiến lên. Cậu đang cố đi đến chổ của Frank thật chậm, nhưng cậu _không thể_. Cậu tiến qua phía bên kia phòng với hai sải chân và ôm Frank vào vòng tay, cậu có cảm giác như Frank đã ngã gục vào người cậu âm thầm thốt ra một tiếng nghe như tiếng khóc.

"Đó không phải là lỗi của anh đâu, Frankie à!" Cậu thì thầm vào tóc của Frank, phớt lờ tiếng sấm vang lên bên ngoài và sự giảm áp suất của nhiệt độ. "Frank ... Frankie, bà ấy yêu anh rất nhiều và đó không phải là lỗi của anh. Bà chưa bao giờ nghĩ thế. Em có thể biết được mà, anh không biết được sao? Chỉ nghe bà nói chuyện, bà chưa bao giờ ngừng yêu anh."

"Bà chỉ có một mình. Bố anh đã bỏ đi, và bà đã phải chịu cô đơn. Anh đáng lẽ nên ở đó cùng bà." Frank cố gặng ra được một hơi. Gerard lay người cậu ấy và nói với cậu ấy lần nữa và lần nữa. _Không phải lỗi của anh. Bà ấy yêu anh. Bà ấy biết là anh đã không bỏ bà mà đi. Anh đã không làm gì sai hết. Em yêu anh. Anh thật là dũng cảm lắm, Frankie à_ . Cậu chỉ cứ tiếp tục nói và nói, cho đến khi giọng của cậu khàn đi và trở nên vô nghĩa. Cách mà cậu an ủi Frank giống hệt với khi cậu đã thì thầm bên cạnh giường của Mikey cả trăm lần rồi, khi Mikey không thể thở và không có gì mà Gerard có thể làm ngoại trừ ở cạnh nó, nói rằng _anh thương mày lắm_ , nói—mặc dù đó không phải là sự thật—rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.

Cuối cùng Frank cũng ngừng run rẩy và trở nên mềm nhũn trong vòng tay của Gerard.

"Này!" Gerard khàn giọng nói, và nhắm mắt mình lại, hít vào mùi cây thông và khói thuốc của Frank.

Frank chạm ngón tay vào vết bầm trên cổ của Gerard, nơi mà Gerard có thể cảm giác được một vết cắn yêu _to tướng_ đang dần dần hiện lên. "Xin lỗi nha, Gee!" Cậu ấy dịu dàng nói, và Gerard tặng cậu ấy một nụ cười méo mó, đó là thứ tốt nhất mà cậu có thể trao tặng lúc này.

"Và anh nói rằng anh không có thích thịt người?" Gerard cười đùa và tựa người vào, cẩn thẩn hôn lên khóe miệng của Frank. "Không sao hết. Em khá là thích nó. Em thích, anh biết đó. Thấy những dấu vết mà anh để lại. Giúp em nhớ là nó không phải là một giấc mơ."

"Mơ đẹp đấy!" Frank khịt mũi quay đầu lại để môi của họ chạm vào nhau, và nó trở thành một nụ hôn thật sự, chỉ chạm môi và mềm mại. "Anh xin lỗi, Gerard. Anh chỉ—đó là _mẹ_ của anh." Giọng cậu ấy khàn đi. "Em có nghĩ là anh có nên nói với bà không? Về..." Cậu quơ tay về phía mình.

Gerard cắn cắn môi rồi chẫm rãi lắc đầu. "Không, em nghĩ là anh đã quyết định đúng. Có lẽ vào một ngày nào đó, nếu anh có thể thâm nhập vào giấc mơ hay đại loại thế, hay nếu anh nghĩ rằng bà đã sẵn sàng—nhưng em nghĩ là anh có lẽ đã đúng."

Frank nhướng một lông mày khi Gerard nói 'thâm nhập vào giấc mơ', nhưng rồi cậu ấy thở dài và kéo Gerard qua phía giường ngủ. Frank đẩy cậu nằm xuống và rồi làm cái việc mà cậu ấy nằm một nửa bên trong Gerard, cơ thể của chồng chất, hòa vào nhau. Họ gom lấy đống mền thành một cái tổ ấm to lớn để cho Gerard không có rùng người và tan thành từng mảnh, và chỉ im lặng trong một lúc.

Mặc cho sự căng thẳng chỉ vài phút trước, cùng adrenaline và sự lo lắng, Gerard lại trở nên buồn ngủ nữa rồi. Cậu đoán là vì trong cơ thể của cậu đang tự hồi phục, hay gì đó. Các bác sĩ đã bảo với cậu là hãy ngủ nhiều nhất có thể, sau khi 48 giờ đầu tiên của chấn thương đầu đã trôi qua mà không có rắc rối nào, Gerard có vẻ như đang đi theo sự hướng dẫn đó nhiều hơn mong đợi. Cậu muốn thức làm tình cả đêm hay ôm ấp và xem cả một thập kỉ của phim ảnh mà Frank đã bỏ lỡ, nhưng chủ yếu là cậu chỉ ngủ thiếp đi và tỉnh dậy khi chảy ke trên vai của Frank. Frank không có vẻ bận tâm lắm.

"Anh ổn chứ?" Gerard gặng hỏi, miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy Frank đang mỉm cười với cậu, méo mó và buồn bã.

"Không." Cậu ấy nói, và hôn lên mũi của Gerard. "Nhưng anh sẽ ổn thôi. Em cũng vậy."

"Tốt, tốt lắm." Gerard thở dài, và di chuyển vào gần hơn nữa. Họ đã chất một đống chăn mền lên đủ để làm cho nó chủ yếu nóng hơn ở bên trong.

"Ấm thật đấy." Frank thở dài, và Gerard sẽ không bao giờ quên được điều này, cảm giác như được ngâm một nửa trong nước lạnh, nhưng sự rung động của nước đã đi _xuyên_ qua người cậu thay vì xung quanh cậu. "Gee, em lúc nào cũng ấm hết."

"Em sẽ là máy sưởi của anh nếu anh chịu làm máy lạnh của em." Gerard lầm bầm nói, và Frank òa cười thật im lặng, miệng của cậu ấy quá gần bên tai của Gerard, nó làm cho hơi ấm cuốn quanh phần dưới bụng cậu, kể cả khi cậu bị rùng mình. Một ngày nào đó, chết tiệt thật, Gerard sẽ tỉnh giấc đủ lâu để có được một buổi làm tình nóng bỏng với Frank, và nó sẽ rất là tuyệt.

"Tất nhiên." Frank đồng ý khi Gerard nói ra ý nghĩ của mình thật mệt mỏi. "Nhưng anh có thể đợi khi em cảm thấy tốt hơn. Anh thà là em tỉnh giấc trong lúc làm chuyện đó, em biết không? Và anh đã đợi mấy năm trời rồi, Gee à. Anh đã nói rồi, anh sẽ ở đây khi em tỉnh giấc. Giờ thì im lặng đi, anh đang cố xem phim nè."

Gerard gầm gừ cố hết sức nghiêng người tới và cắn vào núm vú của Frank rồi mỉm cười đắc ý khi cậu ấy hét lên trước khi cậu cuộn người xuống và trở lại với giấc ngủ.

***

Nó rất là kì lạ cái cách mà trường học không có thay đổi gì nhiều. Thị trấn dường như bị rối loạn cả lên, nhưng ngay sau khi Gerard đã hồi phục, cậu phải đi học trở lại và phải làm lại cái bài kiểm tra môn Sinh chết tiệt kia rồi chịu đựng qua mấy buổi ăn trưa tồi tệ của trường học. Ted và đám bạn của hắn vẫn lập bầy lập đám trong căn tin, vẫn còn mặc cái áo khoác bóng chày đỏ chói của bọn nó. Hội ban nhạc vẫn ăn ở bên ngoài. Lớp Mỹ Thuật vẫn tệ hại và buồn chán, và vẫn là một quả cân nặng trịch trong tâm hồn của Gerard.

Nhưng cũng _có_ những cái khác biệt—những khác biệt nhỏ xíu. Gerard đã mong đợi cho thế giới đổ vỡ hoàn toàn sau khi cậu bị bắt cóc và được cứu, cuối cùng những trụ cột đứng đầu trong cộng đồng đã được còng xích đưa đi. Thay vào đó, mọi thứ chỉ trở nên yên lặng hơn. Học sinh đi theo nhóm nói chuyện với những giọng thì thầm. Đôi lúc cũng có người cười và âm thanh đó vang vọng qua hành lang và rồi biến mất vào lại trong sự yên ắng.

Gerard đã không nghĩ tới mấy đứa học sinh khác trong trường sẽ nghĩ gì về chuyện này cả. Cậu biết là bạn mình rất là buồn bực, và cậu đã nghĩ là bọn trong đội bóng chày sẽ ăn mừng—có vẻ như không đúng, và trời, cậu vẫn còn chưa thấm _cái vụ đó_ vào nữa—nhưng cậu không nghĩ về chuyện đó sẽ ảnh hưởng đến mọi người như thế nào. Nếu mà cậu phải đoán, cậu sẽ chỉ cho là nó sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến ai hết. Những người mà cậu chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với, những người mà đã không để ý đến cậu, không thèm chọi đạn giấy hay rít lên những lời xúc phạm vào phía cậu—sao họ lại quan tâm chứ?

Nhưng họ đã thấy cậu trong hành lang, kể cả khi họ chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với cậu và cậu đã biến mất trên đường đến lớp. Họ đều đã biết rằng có một người nào đó trong thị trấn đã bắt cóc cậu—có lẽ là ai đó trong _trường học của họ_. Trường học không có an toàn. Thật là một điều tồi tệ để nhận ra, để thấy được ngay trước mắt. Kể cả sau những tin bắn người trên tin tức, những câu truyện trên mạng ... nó rất khác biệt. Người ta chưa bao giờ thật sự nghĩ rằng nó có thể xảy ra với họ.

Cuối cùng thì mọi người có lẽ sẽ trở lại với hành vi trong trường học như bình thường của họ, những hành lang đầy tiếng ồn của học sinh trò chuyện, xô đẩy nhau và sự tàn nhẫn, nhưng ngay bây giờ thì mọi thứ rất yên ắng trong một chế độ của shock. Nó rất kì lạ khi nhận ra rằng cậu rất nhớ sự quen thuộc của lúc trước. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ thú nhận việc đó với bất cứ ai hết, kể cả Mikey.

Mọi người bây giờ chủ yếu chỉ phớt lờ Gerard, cho cậu một không gian rộng hơn trong hành lang, đầu cúi gầm xuống. Làm như họ sợ sẽ bị dính nạn bắt cóc hay sự căng thẳng sau hoạn nạn, đại loại thế. Cậu hoàn toàn ổn với việc đó—dù sao thì cậu cũng có bạn mà, những người luôn đứng cạnh cậu. Và, thì, cậu đoán là mình còn quái dị hơn cả cậu đã từng trước đây, bởi vì bây giờ cậu đã bị đồn là có một khuynh hướng đáng ngờ hay nói chuyện một mình. _Cái thằng nhóc nhà Way quái dị kia_ , người ta có lẽ đang nói, _Có trời mới biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nó trong ngôi nhà gỗ kia. Nó đã rụng vỡ vì tra tấn trong nhà đó._

Trong thực tế thì, tất nhiên, đó chỉ là Frank đang đi lang thang trong hành lang với tay của cậu ấy cho vào trong túi quần sau của Gerard, cười khúc khích và châm chọc mọi người. Cậu ấy tò mò quan sát mọi thứ với sự hứng thú, và nó _rất là khó_ để không nói chuyện với cậu ấy. Gerard chưa từng thấy ai—thì, không phải là _thấy,_ bởi vì Frank đã biến thành một cái bóng-ninja-vô-hình trong khi họ đang ở trong khuôn viên trường—hoàn toàn bị mê hoặc bởi một ngôi trường trung học.

Nó cũng không có quan trọng lắm khi họ đang đi cùng với Ray và Bob, bởi vì lúc đó Gerard có thể trả lời những câu nói ngu ngốc của Frank về phòng thay đồ nữ và tranh luận rằng không, cậu _không_ nghĩ rằng nó là một ý hay để Frank trộm sơn từ phòng mỹ thuật và vẽ chữ 'Phòng Chứa Bí Mật Đã Được Mở Ra' bên cạnh phòng tắm nam. Frank đã rất mê bộ Harry Potter, nhưng cậu ấy nghĩ nhân vật Harry Potter thì rất là nhàm chán. Điểm chính là, trong lúc bình thường thì Gerard sẽ đồng ý với mấy kiểu đùa dạng Fred và George, nhng mọi người trong trường đã hoảng sợ đủ lắm rồi và giờ không phải là lúc.

Nhưng Frank có vẻ rất ngạc nhiên khi Gerard chỉ ra điều đó.

"Thì, không phải như là _họ_ sẽ bị bỏ đói và chấn thường đầu, lũ cùi mía đó." Cậu ấy chế nhạo và lườm mắt trong khi Tanya và đám cổ động viên mặc đồ màu sáp, móng tay sơn hoàn hảo bước ngang qua cẩn thẩn ngó lơ Gerard. "Họ chẳng có cái đéo gì để mà phàn nàn hết. Nhất là _con nhỏ đó_."

"Xin đừng có tung váy của họ lên nữa." Gerard nài nỉ. "Nhỏ đâu có tàn tỉnh với em đâu, nhỏ chỉ tỏ vẻ tốt bụng thôi mà."

"Anh nói rồi mà, Gee, là do cơn gió thoảng qua thôi mà." Frank cãi bướng và vui vẻ trở lại. "Và em phải ngừng hạ thấp bản thân đi, nhỏ đó rõ ràng là muốn lẽn vào quần của em. Em _nổi tiếng_ rồi mà. Một anh hùng thật sự. Và em có cái, em biết đó—" Frank quơ tay về phía mặt của Gerard. "Nhỏ đó chắc là muốn ấp ủ với mấy người xinh đẹp như nhỏ."

"Anh nghĩ em xinh đẹp à?" Là tất cả những gì mà Gerard có thể nghĩ đến mà nói, cười vui vẻ và rồi có một tiếng ho đáng sợ ngay phía sau họ.

"Tao sẽ phớt lờ câu đó." Ted khó chịu ra mặt nói và cẩn thận quan sát Gerard. Cậu có thể cảm giác được Frank đang rất im lặng và tỏa ra một bầu không khí mát lạnh như một cái tủ lạnh đầy thảm họa tiềm năng chuẩn bị mở ra. "Nghe này—tao chỉ. Tao cần phải nói chuyện với mày."

"Nó không có tư cách được nói chuyện với em." Frank rít lên, và Gerard quơ tay vào phía cậu ấy trong một cách mà cậu mong là tinh tế, và không chỉ giống như cậu đang bị động kinh. Frank làm một âm thanh khó chịu, nhưng đành phải bỏ cuộc—nhưng Gerard biết là đó chỉ là một khoảng yên bình ngắn ngủi mà thôi. Trong ba giây tới, Frank sẽ đá đầu gối của mình vào khoai của Ted. Và Gerard không phiền vụ đó nhiều lắm, nhưng—cậu rất tò mò rằng Ted muốn gì. Ted đã không châm chọc mascara của Gerard hay bộ sưu tập vết cắn yêu của cậu, không một lần nào hết. Hắn dường như không còn thèm nhìn đến cậu.

"Tao trễ giờ Mỹ Thuật rồi." Gerard bình tĩnh nói, đẩy cái túi lên cao hơn trên vai và quan sát Ted một cách tò mò. Ted trông có vẻ khác lạ, nhưng trong một cách rất khó để định nghĩa được. Hắn vẫn mặc cái bộ trang phục Ông Vua của Trường Trung Học Chết Tiệt: mũ bóng chày, cái nhẫn lớp lấp lánh đáng ghét. Nhưng hắn trông nhỏ bé hơn, theo một cách nào đó, lưng gù lại. Và, thì, cũng dễ hiểu thôi—bố và chú của hắn vừa bị bắt đi, chủ yếu là vì sự liên quan của Ted. Và cậu vẫn chưa hiểu rõ được vụ đó. Cậu đã nghĩ rằng Ted sẽ cổ vũ họ. Một truyền thống trong gia đình, chọc phá những người không hòa vào hay quấy rối cái chế độ chuẩn men của họ.

"Chỉ mất một giây thôi." Ted cầu xin trong tư thế bắt chéo hai tay qua ngực, trông hắn có vẻ đang tỏ ra đàn anh và rất khó chịu, được một lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tuần rồi. "Trời ạ, làm như mày đang vội vã tới lớp để nghe cái ông già đó giảng bài vậy."

"Không." Gerard thú thật, nhưng chỉ có thể khi không có Frank ở đó, gầm gừ trong yên lặng bên cạnh cậu và rõ ràng đang sẵn sàng để tấn công Ted và đẩy một cái chết băng giá lên mũi của hắn, cậu chắc sẽ hoảng sợ và lo lắng hơn về chuyện Ted muốn trả thù hay gì đó.

"Nghe này." Ted nghiến răng trong nản chí và xấu hổ. "Chỉ là—tao xin lỗi, được chứ?"

"Mày sao cơ?" Não của Gerard đã dừng lại một cách đột ngột. " _Cái gì?_ "

"Mày là một thằng dị hợm, và một thằng thua cuộc, và mày đừng có mà dám nhìn chằm chằm vào bạn gái của tao nữa." Ted tiếp tục, má đỏ hoe, nhìn chằm qua vai của Gerard. "Nhưng kể cả một thằng ẻo lã như mày cũng không xứng đáng bị—mày biết đó. Chú Mark là một tên khốn. Ổng đã luôn như thế, kể cả khi tao còn nhỏ, nên—ừ. Tao xin lỗi vì..." Hắn làm một cử chỉ đấm tay thật ngượng nghịu và Gerard chớp chớp mắt ngạc nhiên tột độ. "Dù sao thì, chỉ ... Sao cũng được."

"Ừ thì..." Gerard bất ngờ không biết phải nói làm sao và phớt lờ đi sự phẫn nộ đang dần dần nổi lên của Frank về chuyện cậu ấy sẽ cho Ted thấy một thằng dị hợm là như thế nào. "Mày là một thằng khốn chết tiệt, và một thằng não trâu, mày đã làm cho cuộc đời của tao khổ sở mấy tuần liền. Nhưng. Cảm ơn, tao đoán. Mày biết đó, vì đã gọi cho cảnh sát." Cậu loay hoay tại chỗ thật ngượng nghịu. "Họ là gia đình của mày, ý tao là—mày có lẽ đã cứu sống mạng tao."

Ted lắc đầu vội vã. "Nghe này, chỉ là ... tao không muốn bị biến thành như chú Mark. Tao không thích mấy thằng ẻo lã hay gì, nhưng tao không muốn ai phải chết hết. Mày ... dù sao thì. Tao chỉ muốn cho mày biết thôi, và giờ ta đã làm rồi. Tụi mình thẳng thắn chứ?"

"Thì, không thẳng lắm." Gerard không thể kiềm chế không nói và Ted bật cười một tiếng.

"Đúng là vô vọng mà." Hắn đảo mắt nói và bỏ đi xuống hành lang.

"Kì lạ thật!" Gerard cuối cùng cũng nói ra mà vẫn nhìn chằm chằm xuống hành lang đã trống.

"Em đáng lẽ nên để anh nhét nó vào tủ đồ." Frank lầm bầm. "Em thật là tốt bụng quá rồi đó."

"Em chỉ không muốn Bill Murray bị gọi ra đây để bắt lấy cái mông trắng bóc của anh đi." Gerard nhắc nhỏ cậu ấy, bởi vì họ đã có một đội điều tra hiện tượng siêu nhiên lảng vảng quanh đây một chút nhưng có vẻ như là khả năng rùng rợn đến đáng sợ đối với người lạ của Glen Fell rất hữu ích trong trường hợp này, bởi vì họ bỏ đi rất mau chóng.

"Hmm..." Frank nhíu mày nói và thay đổi tâm trạng rất nhanh chóng chọt vào cạnh của Gerard. "Này, em biết đó, em đã trễ mất tiết Mỹ thuật rồi." Gerard trợn mắt nhìn cậu ấy. Họ chỉ trễ có năm hay sáu phút thôi, nhiều nhất.

"Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời." Frank tiếp tục ngây ngô nói. "Em có muốn, anh không biết nữa. Đi dạo không? Dù sao thì cũng trễ rồi mà, phải không?"

"Đi dạo hả?" Gerard bất lực mỉm cười và nói. "Có nơi nào để đi không?"

Họ quay lưng và đi xuống cầu thang, ra bên ngoài qua hành lang vắng người và đi ngang qua những lớp học tràn đầy những học sinh với khuôn mặt khổ sở và giáo viên với thái độ máy móc. Trường trung học chỉ là một giai đoạn mà bạn phải sống qua, và nó đã gần hết rồi, thật đó, trong tương lai xa, nó không có quan trọng cho lắm—Gerard có thể biết được điều đó. Đại học không còn ở xa nữa rồi, may mắn thay, và thì. Cậu sẽ không để Frank thuyết phục cậu trốn học mãi. Ray sẽ nổi giận lên, là một điều, và với lại, vào học kì Mùa Xuân họ sẽ để Mikey bắt đầu đến trường lại, và cậu phải ở bên cạnh để giúp nó.

"Oh, tất nhiên là có rồi." Frank nói, mở cửa ra cho cậu. Nếu có người đang đứng trong hành lang, nó sẽ trông giống như một loại ma thuật của Jedi, cánh cửa đôi giang rộng ra cho Gerard mà không cần phải chạm vào.

"Em biết đó." Cậu ấy tiếp tục, và kéo Gerard ra bên ngoài dưới ánh mặt trời. "Có một dãy tường này ở bên trong khu rừng mà anh đã luôn tưởng tượng được đẩy một người vào. Nhưng anh không chắc là em sẽ thích cái đó. Anh biết là em ghét ở bên ngoài, vì em là một tiểu thư cành vàng lá ngọc mà."

"Em không biết nữa." Gerard không chắc chắn lắm nói, và va vào vai của Frank đầy hào hứng khi Frank hét lên đau đớn và chớp tắt rõ ràng, lè lưỡi ra với Gerard và nhăn mũi mình một cách đùa giỡn. "Em nghe nói là khu rừng đó bị ám đó, và em nghĩ có người nói em là một loại trai ẻo lã, anh biết đó."

"Và ai đã nói thế nào?" Frank bật cười đan bàn tay của mình vào tay của Gerard. "Không ai quan tâm hết. Mặc kệ người khác nghĩ nghĩ gì, Gee à—em là người dũng cảm nhất mà anh từng gặp. Em biết điều đó mà, phải không? Anh nói thật đó. Tụi mình sẽ ập vào thế giới như một cơn bão khi tụi mình ra khỏi đây, em và anh."

Frank đang cười thật rạng rỡ và hạnh phúc. Cậu ấy đang bước qua bãi đất trống và đá vào những hòn đá ngọn cỏ rồi nhìn chúng văng đi, nắm tay của Gerard và nói chuyện về truyện tranh, phim ảnh hay những thứ tuyệt vời mà họ sẽ làm khi họ cuối cùng cũng thoát ra khỏi cái thị trấn nhỏ xíu tồi tệ này.

"Em biết không, Glen Fell thảm hại lắm, và anh không dám nguyền rủa nó hơn ai hết." Frank bất chợt nói khi họ bước qua rìa khu rừng. "Nhưng anh chắc là sẽ nhớ nó. Ý anh là, nõ cũng đâu có tệ lắm đâu, phải không?" Cậu ấy nhìn qua và mỉm cười.

"Em có thể nghĩ tới vài kí ức tốt." Gerard đồng ý mỉm cười trở lại và nắm lấy tay Frank chặt hơn khi họ bước qua bãi lá khô.

"Chỉ tốt thôi à?" Frank cười đùa, mắt nhảy múa, và rồi cậu ấy kéo tay Gerard theo, tăng tốc độ lên. "Trời ạ, anh chắc đã phạm sai lầm gì rồi. Thôi nào, Gee, hãy nhắm đến sự tuyệt vời nào."

Gerard cười vui vẻ trở lại và vấp chân qua bụi râm theo sau Frank. Cực kì tuyệt vời, cậu nghĩ, có vẻ như là một mục tiêu rất khả thi.

***

art bởi sunlit_paradox

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một lần nữa, các bạn có thể tìm thấy fanart và fanmix ở [Livejournal](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/41235.html) của bạn novembersmith.
> 
> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu bạn tìm thấy bất cứ lỗi chính tả hay bất cứ sai lầm nào trong bản dịch, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :)


End file.
